


Hollow Heart

by BlackFlameDragon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Death, Destruction, Domestic Violence, Epic Battles, F/F, Fights, Treason, cloaked witches, ok i will be adding tags along with every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 213,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFlameDragon/pseuds/BlackFlameDragon
Summary: It has been seven years since Luz arrived the Boiling Isles for the first time, and 3 years since the fall of Emperor Belos. Things has changed a lot since then. With the covens system abolished, the Clowthorne sisters, currently the most powerful witches in the Boiling Island, created a system in where everyone can study as many tracks as they want. They founded the Noceda Institute of Magic and Demonics in Luz honor because nothing of this would be possible if not for her. Now everyone is happy because they got rid of Belos tyranny and are very excited learning different types of magic. However, among all people, Amity has been a mess for the last three years, she can’t focus in anything other than Luz. After all this time she still can’t find the right words.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 186
Kudos: 269





	1. A DIFFICULT MORNING

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Hollow Heart (Español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276583) by [BlackFlameDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFlameDragon/pseuds/BlackFlameDragon)



> Hi everyone. For those who already read this fic I'm just correcting grammar issues and editing some parts. I'm sorry for those whos eyes bleeded, there were very nasty errors out there XD.
> 
> But I'm polishing this fic, so if you are reading it again, enjoy :D. You may find a surprise or too on each chapter. There are new lines, some of them are gone because continuity issues, just thinks like that. For those who are reading it for the first time enjoy it :D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity had a hard morning, but she prepare herself for the upcoming day. For a minute she thought the day was goint to run smoothly but a little talk with her sister made Amity lose her temper.

“So, you came for me after all”

“Please”

“No! I won’t stop! I WILL FREE THEM!!!”

Suddenly there was a blinding light that made her cover her eyes.

“WAIT!!! I JUST WANT TO-”

Amity slowly open her eyes accompanied with a groan. “Not again”

Still groaning she retrieved her scroll from her desk. It was just half past four in the morning. She got up from her bed, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to sleep again after that dream. The same dream that has been haunting her every night from the last three years. She has been lacking energy since the same dream repeated over and over. But today was a special day, so despite feeling drained as ever, she went to prepare herself for the upcoming day.

She took a long, hot bath just for calm her nerves. After all, she was going to see Luz today and she was always a mess whenever it come to her. After finishing her bath, she went to her dresser, opening it. She took her time to choose something for the occasion, after several minutes she decided to pick out a novelty T-shirt with abomination print accompanied by a black miniskirt and purple tights. Suddenly, her eyes met a piece of cloth folded neatly in a corner, is was the only cloth in that level, a white and indigo cat-eared hoodie. Amity delicately rubbed the hoody with one of her hands as if it will tear with the mere touch. Finally, she take her combat boots and close the doors of the dresser.

When she finished dressing, she went to her vanity desk to take a look at her hair. It was just slightly below her shoulders. It has grown so much after all these years but she liked that length of it, so she kept it. It was the same shade of mint green that she used to have since childhood, but the brown roots were staring to show. Seeing this, a little sigh escaped her lips. “I need to dye it again” She doesn’t tie it nowadays. Letting it flow freely. She was staring at her own reflection blankly, as if her eyes were trying to find something in the distance as she brushing her hair automatically, when a memory came to her.

\------------

Luz and Amity were sitting in their sleeping bags in Luz’s room at the Owl House. Luz had invited Amity to a sleepover and they were talking of random stuff when suddenly from nowhere:

“Hey Amity, can I untie your hair?”

“M-my hair!? W-why!?” Amity stammered.

“I have never seen you with your hair down. I think you would look really pretty”

Her face flushed a crimson red, while gazing with wide eyes. “Oh...” was the only thing Amity was able to say. “ _Oh Titan, she thinks I would look pretty with my hair down!_ ”

Luz smiled sheepishly, eyes looking at the floor. “Is ok if you don’t want to, I was just-”

“YES!!! DO IT!!!” Amity said abruptly in a higher octave than intended. “I-I mean, you can do it, i-if you want, I don’t mind...” corrected Amity, avoiding Luz's gaze and visibly flustered by Luz’s request. She hears a sudden excited squeal and looks up. Her eyes went wide at the sighting.

Luz had a big smile on her face, her eyes shining with excitement, accentuated by the faint glow of the light orbs that Luz had previously casted from her glyphs when the room started to get dark, illuminating the room in a faint glow. Amity couldn’t take her gaze from Luz, she was bewitched. “ _I love you so much_ ” she though. She wanted to confess her feelings to Luz, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words, she just froze in her place, wide eyes.

“Ok, just let me…” Luz said in almost a whisper while reaching for Amity’s hairband, removing it delicately. Amity felt her hair loosen but she couldn’t move or say something.

Luz stares at Amity with those enchanting eyes and her mouth open, a light blush in her cheeks, “You are so beautiful” said Luz in a soft voice, unable to stop staring at her.

Amity just stared at Luz, unable to say something.

“...Uh, Amity? Are you okay?”

\-------

Amity keep brushing her hair while staring into infinity. Once she finished styling her hair and applying a little makeup, she rose from her vanity desk and took her scroll again. It was almost 7 o’clock now. She took her little purple bag that she always carried with her on outings. She left her room and shut the door behind her. She crossed the little ornate living room and unlocked the entrance door. She was ready to leave when a voice called out to her from the kitchen.

“Mittens”

Amity sighed, “Yes, Em?” She wanted to avoid this. For a moment she thought she could leave the house unnoticed. Apparently not.

“You’re leaving already? You haven’t had breakfast yet” Said Emira, walking to meet Amity by the door.

“I’m not hungry” said Amity indifferently.

“But you haven't eaten that much during dinner either” There was a concern in Emira’s voice.

It was true. She hasn't been eating that much during dinner lately, not that her stomach could hold onto it if she did. “I said. I’m. Not. Hungry.” Amity said, shooting her older sister a glare. Emira looked at her sister with concerned eyes but didn’t push any further.

Amity caught the concern in her sister's expression and sighs, trying to relax herself. “I’m sorry”.

“...It’s ok” said Emira with a soft smile, while pulling a string of hair out of her little sister face.

“By the way, could you help me dye my hair again later? My roots are showing” her sister interaction remembered of her hair.

“Of course, sis” despite Emira’s soft smile her eyes carried sadness “But I think you should stick with your natural color” she said while passing her fingers through her sister hair “Your brown hair is very beautiful”.

“You know I can’t do that” said Amity while looking at her sister blankly, that emotionless expression she had since last few years. “I’m a Blight”

“Amity…” Emira whispers, with great sadness in her face.

“...Anyway, why are you up so early? I thought you liked to sleep till late in your free days” asked Amity trying to change the subject.

“Oh that’s usually because I like to spend the mornings cuddling with my wife” Emira giggled. Amity flinched at the word. This didn't escape her sister’s notice, so she tried to take the conversation in other direction “...Anyway, she was on night watch at the Healers, also she called me last night and told me that Eda and Lilith wanted her to teach some advanced spells to the senior class, so she won't be back until late afternoon. I think I'm just a little worried that she is getting a little overloaded with work lately, but you know how she is, she really loves her work” a warm smile forming in her face at that thought.

“Yeah, I doubt anyone is so passionate at healing as Viney, I think that is why Eda and Lilith make her head of the Healers Institute” Amity responded sincerely but still without emotions in her face.

“By the way sis, Eda and Lilith told me that there is still that place for you as the head of the Elite units. They said they could use your help. It seems nobody can handle that position for more than a week” Emira giggled, because she found funny that none of the aspirants can’t make a full report to Eda and Lilith before fainting.

“I told them already that I don’t want it” Amity snapped with annoyance.

“I really do think you should take the work. It might help-"

“I SAID I DON’T WANT THE FUCKING JOB!!!!” Amity shouted with so much anger that make Emira flinch. Snapping out of her momentary anger, Amity looked up at her sister, the sadness and concern on her face. Amity sighed. She didn’t want to hurt her sister, but she can’t stand this conversation any longer, a conversation she knew was coming. A conversation she tried to avoid, especially this day. Amity turned around and opened the door. “I’m leaving, I’ll be back latter”.

“Say hi to cutie for me, okay?”

“I will”

With that last words, Amity closed the door behind her, leaving Emira alone to her thoughts. Emira hugged herself after the door closed. With sadness over her face she stared at the door, as if she could see her little sister walk behind it, wondering if she will be able to fulfill her promise of snap her sister from that emotionless state to be that sweet girl again. She know better than anyone that when her sister was young, her parents try to mold her into "little miss perfect". They deprived her for so many things, so many experiences, even friends. But at some point, a light came in her life that snapped her out of what their parents done to her. She was starting to question things. She tried to amend all the bad things she had done because of them. She was enjoying life. She was happy…

But one day, Amity pushed away that light. In that moment, Emira couldn't fathom why, after all, that light meant everything to her sister. She was sure that their parents had something to do with it. It took years for Amity to tell her what happened. It is truth, the last seven years has been difficult for almost everyone in the Boiling Isles. A lot has happened during these years and so much has changed. But Emira is sure that it all started with that incident, when all started to go horribly wrong. And it was the tip of the iceberg, but Emira didn't wanted to think on the other incidents right now. Seeing her little sister like this was painful enough.

“Mittens…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been modified two times, the last one to correct some grammar errors and to made it more smooth. Thanks to ColonDentist for the review and corrections :D!!


	2. YES, MOTHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity began to head to her appointment, but during her way she found herself in front of an old building. Just the sight of that place made her to get lost in her memories. Memories that she wanted to forget so long ago. Terrible memories that still haunt her this days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some domestic violence and blood here, so read at your discretion if you feel uncomfortable around those things, now that you’re warned, enjoy :)
> 
> UPDATE. Grammar have been greatly improved since this chapter was posted, I think you will enjoy reading this chapter more. There is a little extra scene, too. Enjoy :D

Amity closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. _“Why did I have to yell at her? It’s not her fault, she’s just trying to help me. She doesn’t deserve this”_ She thought after recapping what just happened inside _“You’re just intruding in her life. You’re just annoying and useless…just pathetic”_

“Why I’m still here?” she asked to herself in a very low voice, thinking that it will be better for everyone if she just disappeared from her life.

After a couple of minutes glancing at nothing she started to walk at a slow peace. Being early in the morning, there was not much noise in the forest, just a little critter now and then. The trail leading to the house was peaceful and very nice to walk. The path was surrounded by several trees and there weren’t any threatening creature in that part of the isles, however there was a little detail during the trail that neither of the Blights got used to despite all this years. After ten minutes of walking, she reached ‘that’ place.

Amity came to a stop and turned her head to give a look at the place that lay beside the trail. It was Blight manor, abandoned for three years now. The building has been claimed by nature since no one lived there. Also Willow helped making grew thorns around the house three years ago. But even when it has been just a few years, the manor had an appearance like if it has been empty for a couple of decades. After the events that took place three years ago the youngest Blights decided to leave the manor, they couldn´t stand one minute more in that place. After all that happened, after everything their parents did. It was too painful to stay there. When they decided to leave, they just took with them some essentials and very few mementos. They wanted to forget that place after all, so they left almost everything behind.

Amity hadn’t been in the house since they left, so she usually wondered if someone actually had entered the manor to take what was left there, after all there were a lot of expensive things inside. Not that she cared about it, when she left she took with herself her most precious belongings, all of them inside a little chest she had since child, so whatever was left in her room she no longer cared.

She turned her gaze to the window of her old room, it was so dirty and covered in thorns that was impossible to look inside. Amity locked her gaze at the window for a long time, and then, a flush of memories came to her, memories she wanted to forget so long ago. But no matter how hard she tried, they were carved deeply on her mind. And those memories were just the tip of the iceberg…

\------------

“The human?”

“Nonsense, Blights only associate with the strongest witchlings”

“Your perfect now, Amity”

“That’s very disappointing, my dear”

“Good children don’t squabble, dear”

“Blights don’t show any weakness”

“Yes, da-father”

“For Titan’s sake, Amity! Do you call spell at that pathetic demonstration of you!?”

“Now, that’s better, dear”

“Dye your hair, Amity. Your roots are starting to show, you need to be perfect”

“Yes, mother”

“Now you are part of the emperor coven, my dear. It’s time for you to act like a Blight”

“Yes, mother”

“Amity Amity Amity…” the voice of her mother saying her name with different voice tone echoed in her mind.

“Yes, mother”

“Now finish the job, Amity”

“B-but father, they already surrendered!”

“There is no mercy for traitors, my dear. A Blight don’t hesitate. Finish the job”

“But…”

“FINISH THE JOB AMITY!!!!”

“Yes, mother…” Those words echoed in her mind each one louder than the last one.

“What useless children we have, I’m ashamed of been your mother…”

“DO IT AMITY!!!!”

“AMITY…” the voice of her mother echoed even louder.

“You are just a disgrace…”

\------------

Amity fall to her knees. She was pressing her temple with her hands trying to lessen the pain that those memories brought. A little more of strength and she would have nailed her nails on her skin. A couple of sweat drops formed on her face. An expression of horror on it. Wide eyes, ears dropped and she was clenching her teeth. She was terrified, all that memories were driving her crazy. So much sadness. So much pain. And with all that pain she couldn’t bear it any longer. She desperately tried to hold back her memories but failed. A memory came to her. One that she was trying to bury in the darkest and deeper corner of her heart…

\------------

Amity remember the day when she saw Luz on the news, and that was the most frightening day until that moment of her life. She was afraid of losing her. That day Amity realized that it wasn’t only a mere crush, she wasn’t sure what those feelings for Luz were, or rather, she denied them. But she couldn’t denied them any more, she loved here. How could someone cannot love her? Amity thought. After all, she was very kind, always standing to help someone without thinking the consequences. Always full of energy. Always excited to discover new things. Her goofiness. That goofiness that always made Amity laugh, not mattering that they ended in some kind of trouble. But what Amity loved the most was the fact that whenever Luz was near, everything felt just fine, the world around the brunette seemed to shine. No matter how bad things were, the world seemed just perfect by her side. Whenever she saw Luz, she felt a flush of happiness inside her. Every time she was near she could be herself, she never judge her, she liked Amity for who she was, she doesn’t needed to be little miss perfect around Luz. She felt safe. And she always wanted to be by her side. On the other side, Amity was a mess around Luz. 99% of the time she gets flustered whenever near Luz. So whenever she tried to confess her feelings to Luz, the words never left her mouth. But after what she saw on the news, Amity decided to take all the courage she had and tell Luz how she feels. The only though of losing her was terrifying, and that was the little push she needed to give that step. She couldn’t wait any longer.

The next day, still in her cast, Amity went to the Owl House for two reasons. Firstly, she wanted to see if Luz was fine. And secondly, tell her how she feels. She was relieved after seeing Luz and Eda sitting on the coach, and got surprised when seeing Lilith sitting there too, offering her a sheepish smile. Amity stayed to listen to everything that happened the day before. But she wasn’t the only one that was worried about Luz. During the day, Willow and Gus arrived and Luz told them all the story. About the curse, her fight with the emperor and the destruction of the portal. With that everyone understood that Luz wouldn’t be able to return home.

Amity felt happy by the fact that Luz will be staying more time with her in the isles. She was starting to imagine all kind of things they could do together. Together, just the two of them, alone. But before she could turn herself into a mess by her vivid imagination, she perceived the sadness in Luz’s voice while she kept talking about it, so Amity pushed back those thoughts. _“I’m so selfish”_ she though _“She is very sad because she can’t return to her home. To her mom… And I… I’m just happy because she will stay here more time. You’re just a big selfish jerk, Amity”_.

After some hours, Willow and Gus departed because they had problems with their parents for interrupting the transmission, so they have a curfew, but Amity decided to stay a bit longer. She was determined to confess her feelings to Luz.

They went up to Luz’s room and started to talk about Azura’s books, and during their talk both girls ended up locking their gazes at each other. Amity could swear she saw a light blush in Luz’s face. And after a few seconds of just string to each other, Luz broke the silence.

“You know, a part of me is happy for staying more time in this world”

“You are?” said Amity, trying to suppress the excitement in her voice. But she was squealing in her mind just by the mere thought that maybe she could do all sort of things with Luz after all.

Then Luz fixed her gaze at the ceiling “Yeah. I mean, in the human world I have no friends, they think I’m a weirdo, so no one wanted to talk to me or even be near to me. I never got invited to parties or sleepovers. To be honest, I’m a very lonely girl back at home. That’s why I was always reading books, and I get bullied for that too…” as she talked her voice became to be more and more soft “But…that doesn’t bothered me at all…not anymore…”

“Luz…” said Amity in a soft and kind voice. She couldn’t believe it. How someone as extraordinary as Luz is treated like that. How could the bully someone as nice as Luz, she was so incredible! She couldn’t understand why no one wanted to be her friend, it made no sense for her. There was also a feeling of great anger inside her after hearing what Luz said. She hated the other humans already. _“I’m gonna kill them! I’m gonna kill everyone that hurt Luz!”_ Amity shook her head to snap those thoughts of her mind. When she cleared her mind of those murderous thoughts she started to listen to what Luz was saying again…

“Also, I have been rejected a couple of times too” said Luz and she let out a nervous chuckle “I think I’m just too much to handle” despite what she was saying Luz had a warm smile in her face “I don’t know, I’m always dreaming of finding someone special. It doesn’t matter if it’s a hot guy or a cute girl as long as they like me for who I am”

“A hot guy or a c-cute girl?” Asked Amity, babbling a little that final part. She didn’t saw that coming.

“Huh?” Was Luz answer at Amity question “Oh! I’m sorry, I never talked about this with anyone, not even with my mom. I think I’m afraid what she would think of that. I like boys and girls, I’m bisexual” said Luz whit a sheepish smile, still gazing at the ceiling.

“Oh…I…see” was all that Amity said. _“AAAAAAAAAA!!!”_ Amity squealed (internally), she just could stare at Luz unable to put more than two letters together _“She like girls!_ _I’M A GIRL!! AND I LIKE HER FOR WHO SHE IS!!”_ she thought trying to control her excitement so that it won’t be reflected in her face, but she could feel that her face was already hot, very hot. She was grateful that Luz wasn’t looking her way.

“But other part of me wanted to return home. I miss my mom. I know that she sent me to that Reality check ‘summer camp’, but I know she did it because she cares about me. She’s just worried that I’m always alone. I know she didn’t wanted to hurt me. And I haven’t told her yet where I am. I’m afraid of what would she think if I tell her about me being in this place for the past week instead of summer camp. But now that seem insignificant compared to that maybe I won’t be able to see her never again… La amo demasiado… I don´t know what I would do without her. She is always there for me and I know she loves me. I couldn’t ask for a better mother than her” a single tear rolled down from her watery eyes. Then Luz smiled again remembering all those moments by her side.

“What does La amo dem-asiado mean?” asked Amity not understanding those Spanish words.

“Oh, sorry. Sometimes I just end speaking in Spanish” said Luz with a chuckle “It means I love her so much. Te amo means I love you”.

“Te amo?” Amity repeated without thinking. The girl frowned while trying to say those words perfectly. When she noticed that she said it aloud, she stared at Luz with wide eyes and started to blush harder, even the tip of her ears were crimson red. Luz was staring at her. Amity thought she saw her blushing lightly and her eyes had an unusual shiny glow. Both girls broke eye contact immediately and turned their gazes at the floor.

“I could teach you a little of Spanish if you want” said Luz shyly without taking her gaze from the floor.

“T-that would be nice” replied Amity equally shyly.

“Anyway, I don’t need to pretend to be ‘normal’ here, I can just be myself and they like me for who I am” Luz said, still with a little sadness under her tone. “I’m glad that I found friends like Eda, King, Willow, Gus and you. That made more bearable the fact that I won’t be able to get back home soon. Thanks for being my friend, Amity. You don’t know how much it means to me your friendship” finished Luz, giving a sincere and warm smile.

“Luz, I-” Amity stopped abruptly her speaking. She was so excited now that she knew that Luz liked girls and that she gladly would stay more time on the isles. But suddenly all that excitement from a little while ago faded and she pushed those feelings back. Because again, like in Grom night, Luz referred them as ‘friends’. Maybe she just saw her as a mere friend and nothing more. Furthermore, she started to think that this wasn’t the best moment for telling her feelings. Luz already had too much in her head, she didn’t need any more things to overwhelm her. But the main reason was the same as always. She got scared of being rejected.

“Yeah?” Luz asked with a little hope in her voice.

“Our friendship also means a lot to me. You have done so much form me. Thanks to you I think I can be a better person. Thanks for your friendship, Luz” she said with a soft smile. And with a more serious voice she told Luz “And I promise that I will be there for you always. I will help you find a way to go home. I won’t rest until I find it. It’s a promise, Luz”

Amity make a circle with her hand to perform and everlasting oath, but Luz gently lowered her hand and gave her a little squeeze and a warm smile “We don’t need to do that, I know you would. I thrust you, Amity”

Amity could only stare at her with wide eyes. A shy smile appeared on her face “And I thrust you, and always will, Luz”

\--------

Luz kept going to Hexside despite Eda’s fear of some guards going after Luz, but the girl told her not to worry and that she would be fine. However, she headed to the Owl House once the last period finished. She didn’t want to worry Eda nor leave it alone for so long. Luz had explained to her friends that as much as she would like to have an adventure with them, she was afraid of leaving Eda and Lilith by her own at the Owl House. Eda lost her magic consequence of the curse. And even when Lilith still had her magic, they weren’t sure of how the curse will affect her now that she shared it with Eda. So she limited the use of magic for just life or death matters. But Luz’s friends kept visiting her now and then.

Amity on the other hand spent her time after school at the Owl House almost every day, now cast free. She was determined to help Luz. Some days she helped reading a tower of books searching for some way to let Luz to go home. Other days she found herself practicing glyphs with Luz and the Clawthorn sisters. Despite the fact that she could use magic, she found fascinating the cast of magic trough glyphs. And being the top student of Hexside she memorized the glyphs in no time. Eda for her part was a bit annoyed by the fact that Amity could master them in no time, while it takes for her a while to master just a glyph. Also, because she hated school and this was almost the same.

Amity also found herself more close to Eda and Lilith, more to her former mentor. Not because she didn’t liked Eda, but there was something that made her nervous when she was close to her. In part because whenever she crosses the door or when she was near Luz, Eda stared at her in a funny way, sometimes with a wide smile and sometimes she just couldn’t read her face. Lilith seamed happier living here than when she was in the Emperor’s coven. Sometimes during breaks, when Luz was discussing something with Eda, Amity just talked with Lilith, who was more than glad to talk with her protégé. Amity began to be more open at the study of multiple tracks, however she knew her parents wouldn’t allow her to do such a thing. Lilith felt bad for not been able to help Amity with that now that she was a wanted criminal, so it was obvious that Amity’s parents, especially Odalia, wouldn’t listen to her anymore.

Amity constantly talked with Lilith about her dream of joining Emperor’s coven, and since Amity was just a child at that time, Lilith never told her all the atrocities that happened behind the walls of the castle. And Lilith will regret that in the future…

Amity enjoyed every moment at the Owl House, there was always a smile in her face when she was there. And after two weeks since the portal event, when Amity was ready to leave from the Owl House, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, little Blight. You really are a bad girl” Said Eda with a smirk.

“Wha-What!? I didn’t do anything!” Amity blabbed a little with a high pitch voice for the suddenly declaration of Eda.

“Oh come on! Do you really think that hanging out with a group of wanted criminals is something a straight person will do?” said Eda. Amity open her mouth but nothing came out.

Eda let out a laugh “Just messing whit you, kid. Keep going and very soon you will get your own Bad Girl Coven shirt” said Eda winking at Amity while ruffling the girl’s hair. Amity flinched at the touch, she never received that kind of affection from an adult, not even from her parents, the only ones that do that were her siblings. She could feel a warm feeling from the touch, she could only smile at that.

“Thanks”.

Hearing that, Luz’s eyes lit up with excitement. “This is gonna be so awesome!!!” Luz ran towards Amity and embrace her by the shoulder “Just imagine! You and me, fighting side to side. We’ll be invincible! No one will be able to stop us!!! Soooo, what did you say Amity?”

_“She’s so close! SHE’S SO CLOSE! I think I’m just gonna die here”_ despite her mind going at full speed the only thing she was able to say was “Wow. Girls”

“YAY!!! BAD GIRLS COVEN!!!” Luz shouted. The interaction caused the sisters to laugh a little.

When Amity left and after a little more talk with the sisters, Luz decided to go to her room. Both Eda and Lilith have been teasing her about Amity the last few days, so she just run to avoid any more teasing. When they were sure Luz was nowhere near, they have a little conversation.

“Sometimes I’m worried about little Blight” Said Eda whit a sincere concern in her voice.

“Why?” Asked Lilith a little surprised by the concern on her sister’s voice.

“All that bad influence from her parents. Trying to mold it into little miss perfect. I don’t want to imagine what kind of methods they use to shape their kids” there was a bitterness in Eda´s voice this time.

“I don’t think neither Alador nor Odalia would lay a hand on them. Besides, I think Luz has helped her to get rid of that influences. And because of that, I think she is shaping herself into a nice young lady” a smile formed in Lilith’s face thinking in how much Amity has changed since Luz arrived to the Boiling isles.

“I just don’t know, Lily. I think you know better than no one what a bitch Odalia can be” said Eda still with great concern in her face.

“Indeed” said Lilith while frowning remembering Odalia’s behavior back when in school.

\------

Unfortunately all that joy came to an end when half way to her home a weak tone snapped Amity out of her thoughts. She summon her scroll and she saw it was a text from Emira.

-Mittens, where are you? Mother is looking for you and she doesn’t seem to be in a good mood

-I’m just half way home. Why is she upset?”

-Don’t know, she won’t tell. I think you should hurry, Mittens.

-Will do

After the brief exchange of texts, Amity thought that she will just tell her parents that she was in the library studying, it was an excuse that she always can use. No wanting to be scolded she hastened her peace. By the time she arrived at Blight manor it was already dark. Amity opened the door and saw her parents waiting for her. Her mother in the armchair of the living room orientated directly to the entrance door. His father was on the base of the stairs. Both of them with cold expressions. Her mother traced a spell circle and the door behind Amity closes by itself and a strange glow surrounded the living room. Edric and Emira where peeking from upstairs, there was a strange tension in the room that could be felt. Perceiving that, her siblings decided to came down to help her baby sister.

“Mittens, you’re finally here, we-” Edric was abruptly interrupted by their father.

“Silence. You should not speak when you’re not addressed” Alador snapped without a trace of emotion.

Edric an Emira looked at each other for a brief moment and began to get nervous. Their parents never shut them up before unless they were fighting between them or they have raised her voice against them.

“Amity. It’s already late. Where were you, my dear? We were starting to worry” Odalia asked with a smile and a peaceful voice. It was an expression that Amity has seen before, an expression that terrifies her.

“I was in the library studying. I just lost the tra-” Amity stopped talking and began groan in pain. A suddenly sharp pain started to intensify on her hands. The pain made her close an eye. She directed her gaze at her hands and watched horrified how a sentence started to appear in her hands letter by letter as if a dagger were carving in her skin. Amity bit her lips not to scream. If there was something her parents didn’t tolerate was to show weakness. But it was useless, a little whimper escaped from her mouth. What seemed to be hours for Amity were actually seconds, and soon the sentence was finished. In her hands it was carved “I must not tell lies” there was a trail of blood that started to drip from the tips of her fingers.

Her sibling got terrified at the sight. There were no words for what they were seeing, the twins started to run toward her sister “Ami-” or that’s what they tried. Emira couldn’t finish her words. Alador had traced a spell as soon as the twins started to move, they didn’t even take the first step when a rush of power forced them to their knees and made them unable to speak. They could just watch with horror all that was happening, they felt useless, ashamed of themselves unable to help her little sister.

“You see what happens when you lie to me? I’m doing it for your own good, my dear. It hurts me more than it hurts you” But of course there was no trace of sorrow on Odalia’s face, there was only that insane smile on her face followed by those piercing and empty golden eyes. “Now now dear, where have you been?”

Amity gazed at her mother trying to hide her fear, and in other attempt to fool her mother she answered in the calmest voice she could afford “I’m sorry, I was hanging out with my friends…” nothing happened at the moment “…I lost track of time until Bosss-” when Amity started to spell Boscha’s name she felt it again, this time a louder whimper came out of the back of her throat. Her eyes went wide with horror and began to fill up with tears. This time the pain was in her back and it was double the intensity of the one in her hands. Amity started to shake and her jaw dropped as if she was going to scream. But she managed to hold on and tried to say something, but the only things that come out of her were muffled whimpers of pain as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She couldn’t bear the pain any more. She felt how the back of her uniform began to get damp. “P-pl-please…s-stop” pleaded Amity with a quavering voice. Her voice muffled by the whimpers he was trying to suppress without success. She looked at her parents with pleading eyes, shifting between her mother and father, but they don’t move an inch. They just stared at her with a disappointment glare.

“Are you crying, dear? I thought I told you a Blight never show weakness” said Odalia, this time with a serious expression and a deadly voice.

Odalia turned her eyes to take a glimpse at the twins. Emira and Edric still on her knees with a mixture of horror and despair on their looks, with tears rolling down her faces.

“My my. You too? Darling, why don’t you ‘show’ the twins how to be a proper Blight while I speak to Amity” there were no trace of emotions in Odalia´s voice.

The twins stood up in an instant and turned around and began to walk upstairs obliged by the spell her father casted on them. There were no more than puppets in that moment, they were not even able to turn around to look at her sister, and their bodies just kept walking by their own. Alador walked behind them with an emotionless expression on his face.

When alone, Odalia turned her head toward Amity again.

“I won´t ask again, Amity. Where were you today!?” this time a murderer expression printed in her face.

She thought of lying again, but thinking about the pain and seeing her mother face she couldn’t do it anymore. “I-I-I…”

“Don’t babble!” her mother snapped.

It took all of her will not to babble with all the pain running in her body “I went to visit Luz” Amity couldn’t do anything but look to the floor ashamed of herself for reveling her friendship with Luz to her mother regardless all the effort that takes her to keep it in secret.

“The human?” there was a tone of disgust and underestimate on Odalia’s voice.

“Well. That’s not fine, sweetie” said Odalia with a fake concern. She clasped her hands gently and pointed to Amity with them “You heard what she did, don’t you? She broke in the castle and tried to kill the emperor!”

“No! That’s not-” Amity was abruptly interrupted. A growing pain in her cheek and the sound of a slap echoing in the room.

“You don’t believe me?” there was an expression of hurt on Odalia’s face. “Amity, dear. I don’t know what they said to you, but it must have been lies. They’re criminals! Even your old mentor raised her hand against the emperor, she is just a traitor! And despite that the emperor pardoned them they are still plotting against him. They are just lying to you, trying to take you in the wrong path” there was a lonely tear in one of her eyes. Still today, Amity cannot decipher how her mother managed to do that being the monster she was. “You saw it by yourself on the news”

“Don’t you understand, my dear? We are doing this for your own good” Odalia took Amity softly by her chin with her index and middle finger causing her to flinch. She slightly raised her head so she could see her in the eyes, and looked at her with a warm smile. “What would happen to your future if someone finds you’re hanging with the group of the most wanted criminals in the Boiling isles? Think what that will do to the family reputation. We are one of the most powerful families in the isles. Don’t you see, my child? You won’t gain anything but shame to yourself if you kept associating with those ‘individuals’. Do you understand?”

Amity began to debate between what she knew and what she has been told. With all the pain that she was feeling at the moment she was unable to think clearly. She couldn’t bear more pain. But she also wanted to yell at her mother because she knew she was lying. That she will choose her own decision. That she hated them. But of course she didn’t, she never did it.

“Yes, mother” she said emotionless.

“Great, my dear! Now, there is some good news, that’s why I was looking for you. Today, emperor Belos promoted me as the new leader of the emperor’s coven” said Odalia with excitement “This will be an excellent opportunity for the three of you. Soon you will be a proud member of emperor’s coven, everyone will know how powerful the Blight family is” there was an insane smile in her face “Soon you will have everything that you want, my dear”

“Yes, mother” Amity said automatically. But she hated herself for not being able to stand against her parents. For being so weak.

“Now that you understood. I want you to stop all this befriend nonsense with the human, we don’t associate with such puny ‘creatures’”

“B-bu…” another loud slap echoed in the room, Amity closed her eyes instantly at the contact of her mother’s hand on her cheek.

“Don’t. Squabble. To me!” Odalia said in a deadly voice. “I will put it this way then. Finish with all this nonsenses with the human, or I will take this matter with. My own. Hands. Was I clear, dear?” the deadly tone in Odalia’s voice made Amity freeze to the bones.

“Now, go to your room” Odalia commanded “Your father and I will be off until tomorrow, the emperor have requested our presence at the castle. I expect everything is settled up when we’re back”

“Yes, mother” responded Amity with a tired voice. With pain running through her body she began to head back to her room. And when she passed her mother, Odalia addressed to her.

“And please clean yourself, dear. You’re a mess” said Odalia in a derogatory tone and without looking back to Amity. But it was true, Amity looked terrible. There was a tired expression on her face, her hands had traces of dry blood, her hair was disheveled, a trace of dry tears on her cheeks, and the back of her uniform stained with blood as well as some spots on her leggings. “And for Titan’s sake, Amity! Dye your hair again, I don’t want to see that brown patch anymore!”

“Yes, mother”

And with those words echoing in her head over and over, she came back to reality…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, if there some plots that stayed unsolved here it's becouse they will be revealed in other chapters. I hope next chapter doesn't take too long to finish this time, until next chapter, stay tuned!!


	3. SIBLINGS LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity continued to remember the events of that night when her parents hurt her physically for the first time while looking at the abandoned manor. Alone in her room she didn't know what to do. How her siblings will be able to help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 finally here!!! This is a long chapter. Thanks for those who gave a chance to this fic, hope you're enjoying it. Now you can enjoy this chapter too. Leave your comments :)
> 
> UPDATE: Grammar corrections and an extra scene too!

Amity’s heavily panting was starting to cease and she softened the grip on her head little by little until she dropped her hands to her lap. When her breath stabilized, she let out a little sigh and she stood up slowly. Her usual indifferent expression returned to her face. She gave another gaze to the window and continued recalling the events of that night…

\------------

Amity arrived to her room and closed the door behind her, she took some steps and dropped to her knees in the center of the room. Then she sat on the floor and hugged her legs. She buried her face between her arms and began to cry.

When they heard the entrance door close and were sure that her parents have gone, Edric and Emira left their room in a rush, they run to her sister room and shut the door open, but they froze at what they saw.

The twins stayed froze on their place whit horror in her faces. Edric fall on his rear unable to say something while Emira fall to her knees and covered her mouth with a hand and started to cry at the view. But she started to crawl towards Amity in no time.

“Mittens…” said Emira in a quavering voice. She pulled her sister into an embrace but retreated instantly when a whimper come from her sister don’t wanting to hurt her more than she already was.

Amity’s cry have ceased but she was still hugging herself by her knees with her head resting on them.

Edric got near her sisters also with watery eyes “Are you ok baby sister?”

Amity just nodded still holding herself.

Seeing that her sister needed them, Emira snapped herself out of her mood, and with a concerned voice told to her brother “Ed, bring some hot water and towels! Quick!”

Edric did what her sister ordered without arguing and dashed out of the room for the objects Emira asked.

“Mittens, we need to clean you up so we can heal you, okay?” Emira said in a soft voice, but Amity didn’t move nor say something.

“Mittens? Hey, little sister. It’s ok, look at me” said Emira almost like a whisper, her voice still soft but also with a tone of plead. “Please”

Amity raised her head and gazed to her sister, narrowing her eyes while tears started to form in her eyes. She launched to Emira and embrace her, and started to sob again. Emira didn’t hug her fearing that she will just hurt her sister more “It’s okay, Mittens. We’re here”

Edric came back with the towels in hand and a tub with hot water lifted by magic. He placed the tub in front of Amity and kneeled to join her sisters.

“Ok Mittens, I need you to sit back so we can heal you” Emira said while gently pushing Amity away. Amity just nodded. “Now, lend us your hands. Let me see what the damage is, okay?”

Amity extended one hand to each of her siblings, wincing when they took her hands.

“Oh, Mittens…” said Emira with concern in her face.

“What the fuck, sis!! How did they dared to do this to our baby sister?!?!” Edric said with bitterness in his voice frowning at the sight of her sister hands, still with all the dried blood the words could be seen clearly ‘I must not tell lies’ “Can you do something, Em?

“Yes, but since I’m new on these I only know very basic spells so I need to clean the wounds first” Emira sounded serious, but even when she knew only the basics she was going to do everything she could to help her sister. More gently she told Amity “Okay, little sister. We need to clean the wounds first, I know it will hurt as hell but you need to endure it, ok? We’re here for you, just resist a little, okay? We will start with your hands”

Amity was still sobbing a little but she nodded. “Ok” she said with a quavering voice.

Emira gave her brother a nod in signal to start cleaning Amity’s hands. They take a towel each and they soaked them in the tub.

“Are you ready, Mittens?” asked Edric with a soft voice.

Amity nodded.

Gently, they started to clean her hands. “Gah!!!…”Amity tensed and let out a muffled whimper, her eyes widened for the pain. “It’s okay sis, were here, just resist a little longer” Emira said softly, but with concern in her voice. Amity was tense during all the process, shifting between whimpers with wide eyes, and shutting her eyes tightly while clenching her teeth. And because she was tense the pain in her back returned, so she could barely stand the pain.

“We’re almost done baby sister, just hold on…hold on” Edric said trying her best to finish quickly.

It took them a couple of minutes, but when they finished Amity could relax a little. However her hands were shaking heavily.

“Okay, sis. Now I will try to heal you as much as I can. It will sting a little” Emira softly took one hand and started to trace a spell circle, but she winced a little and the spell broke. Amity looked at Emira in confusion and then she saw something that she hadn’t noticed before. She stared at her siblings hands and noticed that their hands were bandaged. She turned pale and more tears started to form on her eyes again. Emira noticed that and quickly regained her composure “It’s nothing Mittens, don’t worry, we are okay, just relax so I can heal you, okay?”

“Yes sis, really. We’re ok, don’t worry” Edric said while passing her hand over Amity’s head to caress her hair.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks but Amity nodded.

Emira trace the spell again and Amity’s hand started to glow an azure blue, little by little the wounds started to heal.

“Where did you learn that spell?” asked Amity with a very tired weak voice. The pain started to subside in her hand.

“Viney is teaching me healing spells” responded Emira while focusing in the spell.

“Viney? The multitrack girl?” asked Amity a little surprised. “I didn’t know she was your friend”.

“Well, we’re been hanging together lately” responded Emira, still focused on the spell.

“Yeah, you should see them sending each other lovely eyes” Edric said chuckling.

That made Emira to blush and flinch, making her lose concentration which caused Amity to wince. Emira quickly focused on the spell and shoot Edric a glare.

“Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood” Edric said with a nervous chuckle. Edric knew better than anyone that it wasn’t smart to make Emira mad in this kind of situations.

“It’s okay” said Amity with a tired voice.

“Why don’t you make something useful instead? Change the water on the tub, I will need it. We don’t know how bad her back is” said Emira in a serious voice to Edric.

“I’m on it” Edric stood up and lifted the tub with a spell and leaved the room.

“Okay, I finished with this hand” said Emira softly to Amity “I’m sorry, sis. But this is the most I can do. I’m not in the healing track and I just started to learn healing spells”

Amity looked at her hand, the wound have banished but a bruise remain in her hand. At least there were no more words in her hand, so she didn’t mind “It’s okay”

“Do you like her?” asked Amity.

Emira blushed deeply for the sudden question. A smile appeared on her face “Yeah, I like her. Actually I like her a lot” answered Emira gently.

“That’s nice, Em. I’m very happy for you” Amity said sincerely, but her gaze was lost somewhere. “I think you would look cute together”

“Thanks sis, that’s means a lot coming from you” those words made Emira smile at her, but Amity’s gaze seemed to be lost somewhere.

“What about you, sis? How are the things going with cutie?” Emira asked gently in a soft voice “Did you already told cutie how you feel about her?”

Usually that question would make Amity flustered, but this time there wasn’t even a trace of blush in her face. Instead the expression in her face turned sad, a very sad expression. Emira noticed that immediately “Are you ok, sis?

“Yes. I mean, I haven’t told her yet” said Amity a little down.

“Why not? I thought you were going to tell her the other day”. Said Emira with surprise.

“Yeah…but I couldn’t” Amity answered. A trace of sadness in her tired voice “After hearing what happened to the portal, about her mom, her life in the human world. I just couldn’t do it. She already had too many things in her mind and I felt it was not correct. She didn’t have to deal with my nonsenses too. And I still don’t know if she likes me that way”

“Mittens” Emira said in a kind voice “You will never know if you don’t tell her”

“I don’t want to talk about this now” said Amity while trying to suppress the tears that were forming in her eyes.

“It’s okay, sis. I’m here for you whenever you want to talk about it” Emira told her with a warm smile in her face.

Amity knew that she mean it. Despite that their siblings were always messing with her, they were very close.

“Thanks” her voice trembling a little.

Emira caressed her sister cheek and that caused Amity to hiss in pain.

“Are you ok, Mittens?” Emira carefully turned Amity’s head so she could see better and she gasped with horror when seeing Amity’s cheek. “She hit you!?” A mixture of anger and concern flowed inside Emira.

In that moment Edric returned with de tub with clean water. He placed the tub in front of her sisters again and sat down where he was before.

“So, what did I miss?” asked Edric looking at the mixture of emotions on Emira’s face.

“That ‘monster’ hit her too!!!” said Emira with anger in her voice, trying not to yell so she won’t upset Amity.

“What!?” Edric asked startled and then looked Amity’s face and he noticed the redness in one of her sister’s cheeks.

“It’s okay” responded Amity trying to calm her brother and sister “She just slapped me twice”

“No, it’s not okay!! Tell us what happened down there while I heal your other hand, Mittens” Said Emira softly while gently taking her sister hand.

Amity started to panic just by thinking what happened moments ago. Seeing that, Edric approached Amity and pulled gently her sister head so their foreheads touched, starting to caressing her hair with his other hand while Emira was healing Amity’s hand. “It’s okay, it’s okay, baby sister. We’re here, just look at me. We will protect you. Nobody will hurt you. We’re here. Okay?”

Amity closed tightly her eyes and was biting her lower lip trying to suppress her crying. She just nodded to her brother’s comforting words.

When Amity relaxed a little, she told her siblings what happened when they were obliged to retreat. Edric and Emira listened whit a mixture of horror, anger and concern on their faces. The only thing that Amity didn’t told them was the things referred to Luz, the order to finish their relationship and her mother’s treat if she didn’t do it. So at the end, Edric and Emira thought that all of this was because Amity lied and socialized whit a human. When Amity finished the story, Emira had already finished with her other hand.

“So mother is the new head of the emperor’s coven, huh?” said Edric with sourness in his voice.

“I don’t want to think how she would act now that she gain all that power” Emira said while a shiver ran through her spine. But she didn’t thought on the possible horrifying things her mother would do. She was more concerned for her sister.

“Okay, Edric. I don’t want to be ‘that’ girl, but you need to leave so I could heal Mittens back” said Emira while staring at her twin brother.

“Huh? Why…Oh. Right” Said Edric while rubbing the back of his neck. “I think I will search for something that may help with Mittens wounds in the potion storage. Give me a shout when you’re done, ok?”

“I will. I hope you find something in the storage, I’m starting to get low on magic and we don’t know how bad her back is” said Emira with concern in her voice “I think anything you find will help”

“I’ll see what I can find” whit that words Edric left Amity’s room and closed the door behind him.

“Okay, Mittens. I know this is gonna be very painful for you but endure it one more time, please. Okay? I need to take out your clothes and clean your back. Are you ready?” said Emira gently.

Amity nodded.

Emira started by removing the cape, it was the easiest part. Amity just winced a little when her sister put a little pressure while unbuttoning her cape. Emira looked with concern at her sister because now that she has removed the cape she could see a bigger stain of blood on her tunic. She didn’t wanted to imagine how her shirt would be. “Okay, Mittens. I’m gonna remove your tunic now”. She unfasten Amity’s belt and put it aside. Gently, she started to pull out her sister’s tunic. Amity started to wince, she shut close her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip, but muffled whimpers kept escaping her throat. “Just a little more, sis. Resist” Some tears rolled down Amity’s cheeks but finally Emira managed to pull it out. “It’s okay, just breath” Amity’s was breathing a little harder but she take some depth breaths to relax herself.

Emira returned her gaze at her sister back _“Oh Titan, that is too much blood”_ Emira thought, but said nothing in an attempt to not disturb her sister. Emira was very concerned now, she doesn’t wanted to look under the shirt but she needed to do it to heal her sister, so she made herself relax and prepare to continue.

“Just two left now. Are you ready, Mittens? I will try to take your shirt as fast and carefully as I can, okay?”

Amity nodded again.

Emira started to take the shirt off, but since some of the blood was already dry, the shirt got stuck on her back. So when she started to slide it over her sister back Amity began to wince violently and wailed in pain. Her eyes were extremely wide, and she began to sweat “AGG…!!!” was the only thing that came out from Amity’s mouth. Emira continued to remove her sister’s shirt “GAH…!!!” Amity’s mouth was full open as if she were shouting with all her strength. Emira thought that Amity was actually trying to scream but the pain didn’t allowed her.

“Just a little more baby sister. Endure it, sis…endure it” said Emira concerned. It made Emira heartbroken to see her sister like this, she can’t imagine the amount of pain she was feeling right now. Emira was on the edge of tears. Biting her lower lip she continued to pull up the shirt.

Finally, she finished to take of the shirt. Amity was crying and shaking uncontrollably. “It’s okay, sis. It’s okay, this was the worst part. Relax, sis…relax” Emira embraced Amity’s head, leaning it on her chest while kissing her forehead “I’m here, I’m here”

When Amity relaxed, Emira let go of her and placed herself behind Amity “Okay, sis. I’m…” her words were cut abruptly and Emira started to shiver _“For Titan’s sake!”_ she thought. Emira covered her mouth with one hand, and tears began to fall from her eyes. She used all her willpower not to break in front of her sister, she couldn’t find the words for what she was seeing. She breathed deeply to avoid the sobs that wanted to leave her mouth.

“H-how… How b-bad is it, E-Em?” stammered Amity between clenched teeth and heavy breathing. She could feel her back pulse, her body twitching at that sensation.

Emira took one final depth breath to regain her composure “Sorry, sis. It was just that my hand started to ache a little, but don’t worry, is nothing. And is not that bad just a little deeper than in your hands”

“I-Is ssss-something wri-written?” asked Amity hissing a little by the pain.

“The same as your hands, sis. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them. But I need to clean you first, okay?” Emira told her, but the truth was that it was a very nasty view. Her back was covered in dried blood and wounds. The wounds were not only deeper but also there were more than one sentence carved in her back. Some of them under Amity’s bra wings and straps, but Emira could read them clearly.

‘Ungrateful brat’

‘Useless crybaby’

‘Hopeless daughter’

‘You’re a shame for the family’

‘Pathetic child’

“Okay, sis. I’m going to unhook your bra so I can start to clean you. I know it hurts but we’re almost done. Here” Emira placed herself aside her sister so she could hold her “You can hold on to me” Amity leaned on to Emira and buried her head in Emira’s chest while grabbing her sister clothes tightly. Emira could feel her sister shaking uncontrollably “Are you ready?” Amity nodded. “Okay”.

Emira unhooked Amity’s bra causing her to tighten her grip on her. “I will start now, sis. Hold on” Emira placed one hand on Amity’s arm embracing her. That way she could kept her still if she started to twitch. Emira began to clean her sister back as gentlest and fastest she could. This time Amity really screamed loudly and shaking badly, she could barely resist the pain being the wounds nastier than the ones on her hands. She buried her head on Emira’s chest, one hand clenched tightly on her sister clothes at her belly level, the other one holding tightly into Emira’s arm that was holding her. The force with which Amity held her caused a lot of pain to Emira, but she didn’t care. “I’m sorry, sis. I’m almost finish. Just hold on to me. I know you can do it, Mittens. Just…resist, please” Emira was on the verge of tears, the screams of her little sister broke her heart, but she kept her composure. She was determined to heal her sister.

When she finished she threw the towel aside, and with great determination she traced a bigger spell circle. She knew she was low on magic but she didn’t care, she was just thinking on taking away her sister’s pain.

As the time passed and the wounds started to heal, Amity started to relax. She released the deadly grip in which she had her sister, and her heavy crying reduced to light sobs. Amity let out a little groan and her breathe started to ease. She kept buried in her sister’s chest.

Emira started to feel the blood flow again in her arm, she know the grip of her sister will leave a bruise but she didn’t mind. When she was half way of finishing, azure glow of the spell started to flicker, her magic ran out. Refusing to leave her sister like that, she did something that Viney taught her but told her never to do. Emira started to use her own life force as fuel. The azure light glow intensified instantly, the process was faster and more efficient. The mixture of her life force and her feelings to her sister intensified the spell. Noticing that, Emira doesn’t understood why Viney told her never to do it, it was way faster and better. But as seconds passed she was starting to get tired, very tired. That’s when it hit her which was the reason Viney told her not to do it. She started nodding, but her determination of healing her sister was greater, so she kept going. _“Just a little more, you can do this Emira”_ she thought _“Your baby sister needs you”_.

A minute later Emira finished. She was surprised because not only the wounds healed nicely, but because there were no trace of any bruise as if nothing happened. _“Wow, that was really something”_ Emira cleaned the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand and huffed. She was very tired.

Now relieved that her sister was healed, Emira recalled the moment when Viney was teaching her about healing…

\---------

“Huuuff!” Emira huffed while drying the sweat of her forehead.

“Impressive, Blight” Viney praised her after successfully doing the spell.

“I didn’t know this was such a hard work, I never thought that a basic spell like this used so much magic” Emira said with amusement and interest.

“Oh yeah! You’re working with living beings after all. It’s a delicate process and you must be precise or you could hurt the patient instead of heal it”

Emira listened with genuine interest to Viney because she actually found all of this very interesting and not just because she liked Viney or because she was trying to impress her. “Hmm…I see…” then she remained silent for a moment. “This uses a lot of magic, so… what happens if I try to heal someone and I don’t have enough magic or if it is a major wound?”

“Wow, you don’t stop surprising me Blight. Not too many notice that whit their first healing spell. They think they could rise the dead whit a basic spell” Viney and Emira chuckled. There was a slightly blush on Emira´s face.

“Well, firstly, for mayor wounds you need to use really advanced spells. Depending on the damage it could take literally days to heal something very bad, and usually you need a full team to do that. Not even the head of the coven can do it by her own” Viney explained.

Emira was listening with extreme care not to lose anything that Viney explained.

“As for the other. Remember that you don’t expend any magic by tracing the spell, the spell starts to drain your magic as it works. When you’re out of magic the spell broke, and that’s kind of dangerous actually”

“Why?” Asked Emira

“You’ll see, the healing spells works with two sources of magic. The first one is the magic of the caster, it has the function of serving as fuel of the spell. The second source is the magic of the patient, let say this source act as the construction materials, okay?”

Emira nodded.

“Now, if the patient runs out of magic there is no problem, but the spell will drain more magic from the caster, allowing the patients cells to regenerate. But, if the caster is the one that runs out of magic then there is a problem. Once the caster runs out of magic the spell will broke and that it’s dangerous because the wound could open again, and if it’s a mayor wound then it could damage the tissue or in worst case, the patient could end up bleeding out”

“So there’s nothing you can do if you’re low of magic. Hmm” Emira said rubbing her chin while thinking something.

“Aaactually…” said Viney in an intriguing way. “There is a forbidden ‘technique’ that allow you to continue once your magic is over. But I don’t recommend it”

“Why not?” asked Emira curiously.

“Well… it’s because you use life force instead of magic. Using your life force will amplify the healing effect both in time and regeneration, also if your feelings toward the being are strong it also amplify more the effect. But it’s nothing to fool around, since is your life force while it is being drained you will be getting tired. Of course you can recover this energy by just resting. It will take a couple of hours or days, depending how many of it you used. However, the side effect is that you will not be able to cast spells in a couple of days, your magic will not regenerate until you have recovered your life force” explained Viney in a serious voice “And that leads us to the last scenery. When you’re healing a non-magical being the spell will automatically drain his life force to heal its wounds since they don’t have natural magic. And as they heal, they will start to get tired because of their life force being drained. So if the being hasn’t enough life force, it will die because the spell won’t stop to drain his life force. That also applies to the caster life force. The only way to stop the energy draining is by ending the spell”

“And if the non-magical being has a deadly injury?” asked Emira.

“Not much to do there, it won’t have the necessary energy. To heal a non-magical being the life force is a must, and you can’t compensate that with your own magic. You could use your own life force but if the wound is a deadly one as you said you will end dying too. As sad as it sounds, there is really nothing you can do to save it. But don’t worry, all creatures in the Boiling isles are magical. But now that I think about it… Why is this in the book if everything here is magical?” wondered Viney.

“That’s… curious” said Emira with some intrigue in her voice. “Anyway. Is it the same for witches? I mean, about the deadly injuries?”

“Well that’s… tricky. It depends in how much magic the witch have. If is a really powerful witch you could literally chop her head and it will be still alive. Her vile sack will create a kind of link so it won’t die. But if the witch is not that powerful that will kill it for sure. Also, if the vile sack is damaged then I will said their chances of surviving will be almost none” answered Viney.

“Wow, for a troublemaker you are such a nerd” Emira chuckled “A really cute nerd” Viney blushed at that.

“Well, to be fair you’re also a troublemaker, and I would dare to say that you may be a closet nerd” teased Viney with a smirk on her face.

Emira blushed and started to rub her neck nervously “Me? Pffff. No, I just like to get fun” she said while waving his hand in the air.

“Aww…” Edric’s voice suddenly was heard “When is the weeding, sis?”

Both girls jumped startled “ED!? Where are you!?” Emira asked a little annoyed.

Edric reverted his invisibility spell and appeared in front of the girls with a mischievous smirk.

“How long have you been here!?” asked Emira starting to get angry.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think form the beginning” responded Edric still with a broad smirk.

Emira began to chase her brother who ran before her sister could lend a hand on him “YOU ARE SO DEAD EDRIC!!!!” said with a raised voice while glaring at him.

Edric just started to laugh while running “You have to catch me first” it seemed that he was having fun.

Viney blinked at the interaction and then started to laugh with one fist in front of her mouth. Emira turned her gaze when hearing Viney’s laugh and blushed at the sight. She found Viney’s laugh very charming. Then she returned her attention to Edric. “COME BACK HERE EDRIC!!!”

\------------

“How are you feeling, Mittens?” asked Emira.

“Very tired” answered Amity in a very tired voice as if she was going to faint soon.

“We’re done, sis” Emira hugged Amity softly and then wrapped her in a clean towel “I need a few more things, sis. Just wait here a little, okay? Can you keep yourself steady? Amity just nodded.

Emira got up and hurried to the door but stumble a little. She felt as if she had run a marathon. She opened the door a little. “Ed, are you here?” Emira asked

“Right here” Edric was aside the door laying on the wall “That was a tough one. I could hear our baby sister scream from the first floor” said Edric gazing at the ceiling with a serious expression in his face.

“Did you were able to find something useful?” asked Emira still with concern on her voice.

“Just a couple of bandages and this healing patch” Edric handed them to Emira “They must have hidden all healing stuff on porpoise” said Edric with sourness on his voice while frowning at the patch. If he needed another reason to hate more their parents this was it. They had all the intentions to hide everything so they couldn’t help Amity. Luckily Emira had learned some things about healing. “Were you able to heal her back?”

“Yes, I managed to do it. Pretty nice actually, not even a bruise was left in her back. But I ran out of magic, so I need you to…” Emira was interrupted by Edric.

“Wait! You didn’t-” Edric was saying with concern on her voice but Emira interrupted him as well.

“I’m ok, don’t worry, that’s not important right now. I need you to change the water of the tub again and bring me another couple of towels” said Emira with a tired voice. Edric noticed the fatigue in her sister but said nothing more and he just nodded.

“You can enter, I wrapped her in a towel. It’s ok”

Edric just took a step into the room to cast the spell to lift the tub and the towels not wanting to invade Amity’s privacy.

“Burn the towels, I will take care of Mittens clothes” Emira said with a frown on her face because of her tiredness. Edric nodded and then hurried to bring the tub with clean water.

Edric returned with the tub and the towels that Emira requested, he left them near Amity’s bed and left the room closing the door behind him.

“Hey, sis. It has been a hard night, let’s go to your bed so I can clean all your body so you can put your pajamas, ok?” said Emira while leaning to her sister. Amity nodded. By now her breath was slow, denoting how tired she was.

Emira damped one of the towels and started to clean Amity’s body, rubbing gently the towel over her skin starting in her head. While cleaning her cheeks, Amity hissed and winced a little. “Oh, sorry. But I needed to clean it first. Here” Emira placed gently the heal patch on Amity’s cheek. “A night will do, sis. Y know those things are itchy but try not to touch your cheek”.

“Thanks” said Amity with her tired voice “You look very tired, are you okay?”

“I’m ok, sis. Don’t worry. Heal someone is a hard job. A good sleep will do the trick” Emira gave a soft smile to her sister.

Emira helped Amity to remove her remaining clothes so she could continue to clean her sister. When she finished, she grabbed the other towel and starting to dry any trace of water on her sister’s body, having extreme care with her hands. Once she finished, she put the bandages carefully on her sister’s hands and finally she helped her to dress and brushed her hair so it wasn’t disheveled any more.

“Hey, Em” said Amity while her sister brushed her hair.

“Yes?”

“Could you help me dye my hair tomorrow early, please?” said Amity with sadness mixed with the tiredness on her voice.

“Huh? I thought you were letting grow its natural color” said Emira surprised by her sister’s request “I think that little crown on our forehead look cute”

“I have to. Mother told me that she don’t want to see it anymore” said Amity sadly.

“Oh” Emira knew that her sister didn’t want to dye her hair again, but after today events she knew that if she didn’t do it things were going to be worse. Also, she and Edric can’t do anything after their father’s threats. “Sure, sis. I will help you”

Amity looked at her reflection in the mirror and the memory of the first time her mother dyed her hair came to her.

\------------

Sitting in front of the mirror with the perfect posture of a lady, she flinched by the contact of her mother who was sliding her fingers in her newly dyed hair while forcing a smile on Amity’s face with her other hand. Her mother with that terrifying grin on her face.

“You’re perfect now, Amity”

\------------

“Thanks, Em”

When Emira finished with Amity’s hair, she let Edric in. “Mittens, I’m going to dispose of your clothes. You have a spare uniform, right?” Amity nodded “I’ll buy you another one tomorrow. Ed, stay with her. I’ll back in a minute” said Emira in a serious voice.

“Yes, ma’am” Edric said and Emira left the room.

They stayed in silence for a long time until Edric sat beside her sister “Hey, baby sister. Feeling better?” Amity nodded “You scared the shit of us” said Edric while ruffling her sister’s hair. “Hey, baby sister. er…we’re sorry. We couldn’t help you, father don’t allow us. We were very scared about you, I never thought they would do something like this” There was another silence.

“Forgive us, Amity” those words made Amity lift her head and gaze to her brother don’t understanding why he was apologizing “We weren’t able to protect you, we should have tried to fight to help you” Some tears began to from on Edric’s eyes “We…”

Amity leaned in her brother and buried her face on his chest holding tightly his shirt. She shake her head, there were tears rolling down her face. “You helped me more than you think. Thanks for taking care of me” she sounded more tired than before.

Edric hugged Amity “Well. Emira did all the job” Edric chuckled.

Amity shook her head “You helped too. You bring all the things and found this patch”

“I know we’re very annoying and we are always bothering you and playing pranks on you, but we care about you, sis. We-” Edric was interrupted.

“We love you, Mittens” said Emira while embracing Amity too. “We mean it, sis. We love you, never forgot that”

“I love both of you too. Thanks for being for me whenever I need you” Amity said with tears falling down.

“Now go to sleep, baby sister. You need to rest. You too, Em” said Edric in a soft voice.

“I don’t want to be alone. Could you stay with me, please?” Amity said to the twins.

“Of course Mittens” said Emira while kissing Amity’s head.

“Whatever you want, baby sister” said Edric while ruffling Amity’s hair

Edric casted a spell to make Amity’s bed bigger so the three of them could fit. Amity was between her siblings she cuddled whit Emira who embraces her. Edric gently stroking her hair.

It didn’t took long for Amity to fall sleep. She was sleeping peaceful.

“Hey, Em. You need to sleep too, it will take a while for you to recover” said Edric almost in a whisper so not to wake her sister.

“I know, I just want to make sure she is fine” responded Emira who seems to fall asleep at any moment but obviously forcing herself not to so she could watch her sister.

“We should leave this place” said Edric with some bitterness on his voice.

“Ed! We can’t do that!” said Emira a bit too loud making Amity to moan. The twins held their breathes until they were sure Amity was still asleep. “You heard father, if we do something they will hurt Mittens”

“I wasn’t planning on left her behind” Edric said in a serious voice.

“Ed, no! Even if we kidnap her they still will be doing horrible things to her. And with all the power they have now we won’t get far”

“I know but…ugh, this is so frustrating!” Edric said frustrated of not being able to do something.

“I know how you feel, but we can’t do nothing now. We can only do what they said to prevent this to happen again. Maybe someday we can leave this place, but for now let’s just play their game and take care of our baby sister. I don’t mind the torture but I won’t let them touch her again!” said Emira with determination.

“You’re right. One day they will pay. But for now, let’s just focus on protect our baby sister” said Edric with the same determination and both twins nodded to each other. “Now get some sleep. I’ll watch her”

“Goodnight, Ed” Emira closed her eyes.

“Night, Em” said Edric in a whisper.

Emira fall asleep instantly. Edric watched her sisters until he fell asleep not so long after her twin sister. The three siblings slept peaceful that night, no nightmares woke them up.

\------------

Amity gave a last look to the manor and continue on her way. She always take a look at the manor whenever she passes by and she always get a little flashback of something that happened in the manor. However not that intense, maybe it was because today she was visiting Luz. Whatever the case she didn’t thought about it too much, she didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I didn't think it will be this long, being honest I thought that the event in this chapter would be shorter but while writing the ideas didn't stop coming out. So what was supposed to be just a short memory turned to be a very long one, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter coming soon. Stay tuned. ;)
> 
> Oh! By the way, the memory of Amity's first time dyeing her hair was inspired in Knaito fan art, If you haven't seen it yet look for him in Twitter Knaito @baka_louise it is a really cool artwork!!


	4. A VOID IN THE HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity didn’t know what to do. She thought of a thousand and one plans but no one seems feasible to her. Someone started a fight in Hexside. Amity couldn’t stand all the pressure and burst with the wrong person. That triggered some events. She try to amend things but it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and gals, sorry, this chapter take me some time but it's finally here. Enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> UPDATE: Grammar correction and just change in a few lines, nothing major. Enjoy :D

Amity arrived to Bonesborough in no time. For almost four years in what the witches called the dark days, the town was severely damaged, some of it by Amity herself. She still regrets much of the things she did on those days. But nowadays the town looked better than ever, it didn’t took long to repair the damaged buildings and reconstruct some of them thanks to magic. But Amity hardly visited the town during the last three years. So she walked through the town gazing the things that were new to her until she reached the place she was looking for. She stopped a moment to admire the building. It had two big shop windows to the sides of the central door, native flowers from the isles could be seen displayed on the left, while flowers from the human world could be seen on the right. Behind the shop there was a big round greenhouse that could be accessed through the store only. After admiring it a little, Amity entered the shop that in the sign read “Blossom House” and in smaller letters “flower & plant shop”.

A bell rang when she opened and closed the door behind her. Amity admired the flowers and plants that were on a series of racks and tables while walking to the counter. A familiar voice snapped Amity of her trance.

“Coming” a woman voice called from the next room.

A young women came out from the curtain that divided the rooms, gazing confused at a handful of paper sheets she was holding on a tablet. “Welcome to the Blossom House, how can I help you… um…” she raised her gaze to see if it was a man or a woman and went wide eyed when saw who was in front of her. “AMI!!!!” the girl said excitedly leaving the tablet on the counter and rushing to her old friend to hug her. Amity didn’t return the hug but she didn’t care. She knows that after all what happened Amity wasn’t affectionate anymore, but she was always happy to see her.

“Hey, Willow” said Amity nonchalantly.

“It has been a long time, Ami. How have you been?” the turquoise-blue haired witch asked with a smile in her face. Nowadays Willow’s hair was a little longer, just by the shoulders. She used the same round glasses but they don’t looked that big now that they have grown up.

“I’m ok” answered Amity emotionless.

Of course Willow knew that that was her automatic answer for that question. After all, Amity couldn’t show her feelings anymore, but she didn’t inquire. She didn’t want to upset her “I’m glad to hear that”.

“What is that?” Amity said pointing to the sheets of papers on the counter. She had noticed the confusion in Willow’s face while looking at them.

Willow turned to the counter looking at where Amity was pointing “Oh! Is a list of the plants of the store, is seasonal inventory you know? And there are some plants that I don’t remember having, and very rare actually” said Willow while taping her chin with her finger trying to find why they were on the list “Anyway, did you need something special, Ami?”

“Yes. I’m going to see Luz” said Amity in a softly voice.

“Say no more. I know what she likes, I will arrange it for you” said Willow cheerfully.

“Thanks”

“Hey, no problem” said Willow cheerfully while starting to arrange the flowers she picked up “You’re one of my best friends, anything for you, Ami”

Amity couldn’t understand why everyone had forgiven her after everything she did. All the people she hurt, especially her friends. After turning her back on them. After hurting the person she cared the must. She thought that she didn’t deserved their friendship again, that she didn’t deserved another chance. That she didn’t deserved anything.

“Thanks…” Amity muttered while getting lost in her memories.

\------------

The next day after the incidents at Blight manor, the twins helped Amity to dye her hair. Then Amity, Edric and Emira left for school at her usual time. Amity was in better shape, the only wounds left were the bruises in her hands. She had plenty of sleep and recovered almost all her energies, but there was a deep sadness on her face. On the other hand, Emira seemed still very tired, there were remarkable bags under her eyes as if she hadn’t slept for days. Her siblings were concerned for Emira, but she assured them that she was fine, that a couple of days will do the trick. Edric was the most concerned because she heard everything that Viney told Emira about the life force in healing spells. And of course they didn’t told Amity about it, they knew she would feel guilty about Emira risking her life to help her.

The day went as usually, but Amity didn’t pay attention to her classes, she was doing everything automatically as if her body moved by its own while she was lost on her thoughts. She didn’t noticed when she sat at the table with Luz, Willow and Gus at lunchtime. She was just sitting there whit her sandwich on her hands just staring at it. Suddenly a muffled voice brought her back to reality.

“Huh?” Amity turned her head to where the voice come from.

“I asked if you had dyed your hair again” it was Luz with her usual grin on her face.

“Oh. Yes, I did it early today. I like it mint” said Amity with a little sadness in her voice, but Luz didn’t seemed to notice.

“Oh, I see. That’s a shame, I liked that little crown that formed in your head. And I think your natural color is beautiful too! But your mint hair looks great too!” Luz said while eating her lunch and looking at the ceiling.

Amity slumped a little hearing Luz comment. She liked her natural color too, but her mother forced her to dye her hair every so often. One thing that made that bearable was that it was the same color as Azura’s, so it wasn’t difficult for her to imagine herself as Azura. Amity tried her best to hide her sadness but it was useless, there was a sad expression on her face and she just kept staring at her sandwich. That didn’t go unnoticed by Willow who stared with some curiosity at the mint haired girl.

“Um. Are you alright, Amity?” asked Luz noticing Amity’s mood now. Her face full of concern. So she leaned close to Amity. “Did I said something wrong?”

“What? No! I’m fine” said Amity with a soft voice. She bit the sandwich that her siblings made for her just to pretend nothing was wrong, although she wasn’t hungry.

“Are you sure? Because you don’t look fine for me” Gus assured.

“Yes, I’m just a little tired, that’s all” she said with a weak smile.

“Now that you said it you look pretty tired. Are you sure you’re okay?” said Luz while reaching Amity’s hand. The touch make Amity wince. Luz noticed that and retracted her hand instantly looking at Amity’s bandaged hands.

“Oh my god! You’re hurt! I’m sorry! I didn’t noticed!” said Luz starting to panic “Let me take you to the healer’s office”

“NO!” Amity interjected “I mean… It’s just that I was training yesterday and I made a mistake and got hurt. That’s why I’m also tired. I think I overdone it, but is nothing serious. We have heal patches at home so I’ll be fine” Amity laughed nervously. She didn’t want to go to the healer’s office and explain why her hands have those bruises. Also her parents will be called to tell them that she was at the healer’s and that will only make things worse. She was afraid of what her parents would do to her next time.

Willow just stared at her not believing what she said, but she didn’t say nothing noticing that Amity was starting to get nervous, but she have an idea of what was going on.

“Okay…if you said so, but I really think that you should go to Healer’s” said Luz still whit concern all over her face.

Normally, Amity will start to get flustered by the compliments and concern of Luz, but there was too much things on her head. She was debating on what to do, what were her options, but there was no way that she did something without questions. She thought on telling Luz about it but then she knew that Luz would do something very stupid and dangerous like face her parents and that won’t end well. Hide their friendship wasn’t an option either, knowing her mother she knew that she would find it sooner or later.

_“With. My own. Hands”_ Odalia’s voice echoed in her head.

Just the mere thought of her mother killing Luz made her shiver. So she began to trace a plan. But what if her parents found about it? They will hurt her again and they will take the case in their hands. And she couldn’t allow that to happen, not with Eda and Lilith without magic, they wouldn’t be able to protect Luz. She thought several plans, but all her fears made her doubt, and in the end she just said to herself that she had no option. Amity was starting to get really stressed with all the pressure.

“I know! We can ask Viney for help. She is really good at healing. I’m sure she will…” Luz was saying with excitement when a very unpleasant voice interrupted her.

“Well well well. Isn’t it Hexside’s top student, Amity Blight, on the losers table?” said Boscha with an unpleasant voice carrying her lunch tray.

Luz got up and stood in front of Boscha with an angry face “Leave her alone, Boscha!”

“Or what, ‘human’?” said Boscha with a smirk.

Luz lifted with great force Boscha’s tray making the food land on Boscha’s clothes, and with that, a food fight started. Principal Bump wasn’t happy, he had enough of this incidents from when Eda was a student, he asked who started it and a discussion between Boscha, Luz, Willow and Gus begin. Rubbing her temple, he decided to send all of them, including Amity, to the detention track for the rest of the day. Boscha seemed unpleased with that and tried to use her position as Grudby captain to get free. But even Bump have principles, and he knew that Boscha wasn’t the friendliest witch on the school, so he just commanded the five students to the detention classroom.

The teacher in charge of the detention track told them to take sit and be quiet. Then when he was starting to fall sleep, the teacher of the baby class shut the door open and shout with enthusiasm “Child Fight!!” The detention teacher got up in a flash and run to the door and shut it behind him shouting in glee “Yeah! Child fight!”

The little group just blinked at what just happened. But being alone allow them to get things straight.

“Well done, human. Now we are trapped here for the rest of the day because of you” said Boscha rolling her eyes in obvious annoyance.

“WHAT!?!? Luz shout in an angry tone while getting up of her chair and walking towards Boscha “Me!? You’re the want that started all of this you…” Luz suppressed the desire of shouting some bad world in Spanish that will made her mom ground her for a year “…you big jerk!!”

“Do you have a problem with me, human?” Boscha got up from her chair as well and stood up in front of Luz.

“Actually, yes! I have a problem with you because you are pestering ‘my’ friends when they do nothing to you! What’s your fucking problem!!” said Luz meeting Boscha’s eyes.

“Well, since you have a problem with me. Why don’t we settle ‘things right now’?” Boscha shoved Luz by the chest with one finger trying to provoke her. That just made Luz angrier.

“As you wish…perra” said Luz nastily. And with that they started to struggle.

Gus and Willow jumped from her seats and tried to pull apart Luz and Boscha. Gus pulling Luz from her waist while Willow just take Boscha from behind encircling her arms with her owns in a lock not letting her to move. Both girls exchanging words while struggling to free themselves.

Amity was just sitting in her place gazing at the floor. She was running out of time because she knew her mother wanted that things were settled by the time she get back home. Also she was afraid because if her parents found that she was in detention, she didn’t know what they would do to her, and she didn’t want to think about it either. She thought this was here best chance to push Luz away with minimum damage, and she could explain her latter why and even revert it. But being in a breaking point because of the stress, things get out of control and everything went wrong.

With all the yells in the room and her own mind bringing her angst and fears to surface, it happened…

She broke.

“ENOUGH!!!” standing in her place, Amity shouted. Her face red with anger and her eyes tightly shut. She clenched her fist tightly, but she didn’t felt the pain of the bruises.

The four teens flinched and then all stared at Amity in awe. Not even Boscha moved a muscle.

Willow and Gus released their grips on the girls but neither of them moved.

“Why!? Why did I always end up in troubles when I’m near you!?” Amity said to Luz with frustration in her face.

“I-I didn’t mean to get us in trouble” Luz responded with a soft voice and with guilt on her face.

“You don’t have the slightest idea of how much troubles I will get when my parents find out that I was in detention!!” Amity scolded.

“I-I just wanted to help” Luz said sheepishly while holding one of her arms in obvious shame.

“Help!? Help with what!? Boscha is just being the same jerks as always, that’s nothing out of the ordinary!! I thought you said that those kind of things doesn’t bothered you!!” Amity was letting out all the anger inside of her. Unfortunately she was doing it with the wrong person.

The other three teens just exchanged silent looks. Not even Boscha had seen Amity burst like this. And it was just getting worse.

“I don’t! Bu-but is different” said Luz starting to get nervous.

“Why!? What’s the difference!?”

“Because she was… and I...” Luz tried to say something but the words don’t left her mouth.

“Why that sudden behavior?! Why-” Amity was asking with frustration until Luz spilled up her feelings.

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!!!” Luz shouted, her eyes closed tightly and fists clenched. Luz covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what just she has said.

Everybody flinched at that. Amity stared at her not believing what she just heard. It was something that she dreamed for so long. But…

“I like you Amity, a lot” said Luz shyly with a blush over her face.

Amity took a deep breath. “Hump. You like me?” Amity huffed “Me, with a human girl?”

Luz gave a step back at the words, she felt a pang in her chest not only for the words but for the sight. Amity had a really cold look on her face, her brightly golden eyes turned into a dark empty ones, her face resembling of Odalia’s.

“It was bad enough that you were a weirdo and that you’re trying to pretend that you’re a witch when you’re just a mere human. I tried to be kind with you but this…How disgusting. We can’t be friends anymore” Amity said coldly.

“What?” Luz muttered in a shaky voice while tears started to form on her eyes.

“Don’t you get it? I despise you! You should just go back to your world, after all, you don’t belong here” said Amity in a cold voice still staring at Luz with those dead eyes.

“Aww. It seems that someone was rejected” Boscha scoffed. That made her earn a punch in the middle of her face by Willow, causing her to yelp and fall in her rear by the force of the punch. She started to bleed from her nose, and she looked with shock at Willow, she couldn’t believe that Willow would be able to do such a thing.

Luz began to cry and ran off the classroom.

Willow gave Amity a disbelief look but said nothing, she and Gus ran after Luz. Amity stayed in her place with the same expression gazing at the distance.

Boscha get on her feet and walked to Amity, wrapping her arm around Amity’s shoulder and hung onto her while cleaning the blood from her nose with her sleeve wincing at the touch. Then he let out a little huff “Can you believe that, Am?” asked while looking at the blood on her sleeve.

Amity removed Boscha’s arm whit her hand and turned her look at her “You should be going to healer’s. I don’t think you want that everyone in school saw the ‘mighty’ Boscha with a bleeding nose. And I may suggest not to say a thing about this incident. I don’t think you want anyone to find out who left you on the floor” said Amity with a cold and deadly voice while staring at Boscha with her dark expression.

Boscha get a step back. A single sweat drop sliding from her temple, her eyes were wide with astonishment by Amity’s expression. A chill ran down her spine produced by looking to those empty eyes. It took her a few seconds for being able to react “Y-you’re right. S-see you around, Blight” she stammered nervously, still pressing her sleeve against her nose trying to stop the bleeding. She left the room in a fast peace, just taking a glance back at Amity when reached the door.

Amity was left alone in the classroom.

Amity blinked a couple of times and with that she snapped herself from her trance. She started to process everything that happened, and when realized what she just did she panicked. She started to hyperventilate and the only thing she could do was to run.

Amity left the school and kept running through the forest until she tripped with a tree root, she landed hard on the floor and started to sob. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this, the girl she loved have just told her that she likes her, and she just push her away and…

Amity eyes widened with horror when it hit her just what she have done. Luz was standing up for her and she just yelled at her for being a good friend. She knew how she was treated back in the human world and yet she said she was a weirdo. She knew she couldn’t get back home and yet she said her to go home. She trusted her about her sexuality and yet she said that she was disgusting. She yelled her for getting her in trouble but she never had explained to her how bad things are back at home. She said all those mean things to Luz. She hurt Luz.

Amity was crying heavily now, realizing what horrible things she have said and done. She was lying face down on the ground clenching her fist in despair ignoring the pain in her hands. “I’m sorry” she was muttering in a raspy voice over and over again. She hated herself for always doing what their parents told her to do. For hurting her beloved ones.

For being weak.

She got up and started to run again. After a while she reached a glade in the forest near a cliff, only a tree was there, the only one with pink leaves in all the Boiling isles. It was the tree that she and Luz created during Grom night, it was a special place that she visited every time she needed some time to relax.

She curled herself between some roots at the base of the tree, just staring at the void. She remembered her fight against Grom, all the adventures that they have had together. She began to think that maybe Luz could have helped, that they could find a solution together. _“We can fix this together”_ the memory popped in her head. She started to sob again. There was no turning back now.

When she run out of tears, Amity just gazed at the horizon. She looked terrible. There were trace of dry tears on her cheeks, her hair was disheveled and her clothes with dirt. “At least you will be safe” she said to herself in a hoarse voice. She get up and dusted herself and she began to walk home.

With that simple action, some gears slowly started to rotate. With that simple action, everything started to fall apart.

\------

As days passed, Amity was still full of sadness, it has been a week and there was no trace of Luz. There was a feeling of emptiness in her heart. Willow tried to talk to her in several occasions but Amity just had turned distant to her friends. She didn’t hung around with Boscha and her old group either, she just preferred to be alone. It seemed that Willow have talked to her siblings because they also asked her what happened and why she had done it, but she just said that nothing happened. Her siblings were worried about her, just like Willow, they didn’t believed what she told them. And they all know the answer. Their parents must have something to do with this, so they decided not to push it until she wanted to talk about it by her own.

That afternoon she was just leaned on her desk with her face on her arms and with her crystal ball in the news. She changed de channel but the same image was on all channels. But it didn’t matter, she was not paying attention to it. She was thinking of everything that have happened since the horrible thing her parents do to her, but what she thought the most was Luz. Her smiles. Her goofiness. Everything that made Amity felt alive, that made her felt happy. She thought then in the horrible things that she told her, she couldn’t stand it any longer. She needed to amend this, she needed to go and explain everything to Luz.

She stand up and was going to leave her room, but she froze half way. Her mind was against her again. _“She don’t want to see you anymore. Why do you think she stop attending to school, she loves school, but she hates you more. She hates you. You can’t amend this. There is no turning back. You’re just a shame. You turned your back on your friends, they won’t forgive you. Who are you trying to fool? You deserve this for being weak. You can’t protect yourself, so how can you protect her? She’s better without you. You will be alone”_ Amity shook her head to send away those thoughts, _“No! I will fix this! Even if she hates me I have to tell her everything, all of it. Why I did it. My true feelings!”_ she was determined _“Even if she don’t believe me, even if she don’t trust me anymore, even if I have to start from scratches. I will be brave for once in my life!”_

She was starting to move when something caught her attention.

“Someone is assaulting the castle!!!” Perry Porter voice came from the crystal ball.

Amity felt her stomach drop, she turned her head hoping that this wasn´t what she was thinking, but her fears were confirmed.

On the crystal ball, she saw Eda, Lilith, Luz and King. Then the take opened and she saw the full thing, it was an aerial view. On top of the castle was Eda, Lilith, Luz and King in defense position. And in front of them were emperor Belos and beside him were Odalia and Alador brandishing her staffs. Behind the emperor was the petrification effigy and…the portal?! Amity hasn’t saw it before but with what Luz had told her she thought that that must be it. But how? It has been destroyed by Luz. Unless… it was a trap to lure them into the castle!

Amity started to panic _“It’s my fault! If I haven’t told those things to Luz she wouldn’t ventured there. And Eda hasn’t recovered her magic yet!! They can’t win in that conditions!!”_ she was watching closely until her door shut open startling her. It was Edric and Emira.

“Mittens!” said Edric in a hurry “The news!”

They saw that her crystal ball was tuned on already so they get behind Amity and watched too.

Both sides were saying something but there were no sound because of the distance of the camera. The emperor extended his arm as if asking for something. Maybe he was offering mercy. But Luz shouted something and used a fire glyph. The battle started but didn’t last long. Amity was right, there was no chance of winning. The three watched in horror what was happening. Her mother had disarmed Lilith and sent her to fly against Eda while Luz get knocked back to where the sisters were by the clash of her fire spell against Alador’s barrier. The effigy started to shine and Eda pulled something from her hair and gave it to King. She took her staff and put it on Luz hands and seemed to say something to her. Then she pushed hard Luz and King to send them far away the petrification ray. Lilith shielded them as long as she could saying something back to Luz before she was completely petrified. Eda said some final words to Luz as well.

Everything happened quickly. Luz fall to her four and began to hit the floor with her fists. The emperor extended her arm again. Luz raised her head and shouted something to him with an angry face while tears fall from her eyes. She reached her pockets and clapped her hands before anyone could react. A blinding light come out of the crystal ball. Amity and her siblings have to cover their eyes at the blinding light. When the light died, there was no trace of Luz or King in the take, also there was no portal.

When the emperor and the Blights were able to open their eyes they scanned the surroundings. The emperor noticed that the portal disappeared and there was just the machine he had built. He seemed enraged. He told something to the Blights that made both of them take a step back. Then he looked at the camera and with a spell he made the vehicle to descend and he took the microphone from Perry.

“Let the Clawthorne sisters be a lesson to everyone that are against the Titan’s will. From now on civilian disobedience won’t be tolerated” Belos said very angry “Any trace of the human must be reported immediately. Any attempt of hiding her will be considered as treason, and the punishment will be…severe”

The transmission was cut off.

Amity, Emira and Edric were in shock. Amity had tears on her eyes. Edric was mouth gaped while Emira covered her mouth with one hand. There was no more Eda, no more Lilith, and Luz was missing.

Amity’s mind started to torture her. _“It’s all your fault. You take away everything from here. Now she will never forgive you”_ She wanted to know what happened to Luz. She needed to know that she was fine.

“Cover me! I need to go to the Owl House!” Amity pleaded to her siblings.

“Not this time, sis” Said Emira still looking at the blank crystal ball.

“B-But…” Amity stammered. More tears started to form on her eyes.

“We are coming with you” said Edric while giving her an encouraging smile.

Amity blinked.

“I don’t think mother and father will come back soon. But if that happens, we will be by your side this time” Emira said in a soft voice while putting one hand on Amity’s head. “Now let’s hurry”

Amity nodded with a determined look on her face.

They ran all the way to the Owl House. They could see the old tower above the canopy, but when they reached the exact place, there was no house. Amity fell to her knees and started to cry. Edric and Emira knelt down to hug her sister in an attempt to comfort her.

“It’s my fault” Amity said between sobs in a raspy voice “It’s all my fault”

In that moment, that feeling on her chest grew, there was a great void on her heart. This time she knew for sure that she had lost Luz. And she couldn’t amend her mistake anymore. The little light in her life banished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)
> 
> Ok, this was a hard one, I have a hard time writing what I wanted without going off a tangent. Too much ideas but have to cut some, I know there are some parts that seems unresolved, but that's because I will retake them later on the story because they are memories that don't belong to Amity. So, feel free to leave comments, questions, etc. Thanks to all for giving a try to this fic. I'll see you next chapter. Stay tuned ;)


	5. COVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two years since the assault to the castle, Luz disappeared and life continue on the Boiling isles. Amity and her friends are on their last semester on Hexside. The emperor’s coven trials are near and some odd things are happening on the isles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, chapter 5 here, thanks to everyone that keep reading this story and to those who are giving a try, we are just half the way, maybe a little further. Enjoy! :D
> 
> UPDATE: Grammar corrections and changes on a few lines. Minor changes. Enjoy :D

Amity heard a muffled voice.

“Ami?”

“Huh?” said Amity snapping herself out of her thoughts.

“Ami, are you alright?” asked Willow with a concerned face.

“Yeah. I just…” Amity frowned for a second and immediately returned to her usual expression “It’s nothing. Don’t worry”

“Okay. Anyway, what da ya think?” Said Willow smiling at her.

Amity turned her look at the arrangement, her eyes seemed to shine. It was a bouquet of sunflowers combined with little red roses and some purple statice flowers perfectly arranged, wrapped nicely in a jute cloth and with a colorful yellow cord tied in a bow. She admired it for a moment.

“Oh, Willow. It’s so beautiful” Amity said in a soft voice while touching gently the petals with one of her fingers not wanting to damage the flowers.

Willow smiled at the sight, it was good to see Amity showing a little of emotions after all this time even if it was for an instant. “I’m glad you like it, Ami. I know she will love them”

“Yeah. I think so” said Amity going back to her usual mood.

“You want something more, Ami?” asked Willow cheerfully.

“Actually, yes” Amity walked to the boiling isles plants section and looked around “Could you please give me a dozen of this one and combine it with some other in an arrangement too, please”

“Sure. Let me see…” Willow looked around searching for the perfect complements “Yes, this one and… that one will combine perfectly!” said Willow cheerfully. She still loved the plants.

Willow levitated the flowers from the racks and placed them on the counter, and then started to arrange the flowers while humming.

Amity started to get lost in her memories again by the sound of Willow’s humming…

\------------

Boscha was humming.

“Why are you so happy? It isn’t Grudgby season yet” asked Amity in a nonchalant voice.

“Are you kidding? Just a couple of months and we are out of this dump” said Boscha cheerfully.

Both girls were walking to her first classroom. It was the first day at school of their last semester at Hexside. They were almost 17 now. Amity has longer hair, still with a short ponytail just slightly longer than before, same mint hair color. Boscha’s hair length was now half her back, her bun now replaced by a ponytail. Not to mention that they were really attractive witches.

“You’re right. And since you’re this happy it means that you have decided what to do with your life, right?” Amity asked.

“Well. My parents are moving their influences so I can get into the emperor’s coven, so…I think I will go that way” said Boscha while looking at the ceiling.

“Really? I thought you may be applying in a professional Grudgby team”

“That would be fucking cool, but my parents aren’t much different from yours you know” said Boscha thinking about something “And in the current circumstances, I think is the best option in de isles” Boscha placed her hands behind her head “I think is better to be commanded by your mother than being hunted by her”

“I wouldn’t been so sure about that” said Amity with a calm voice.

“Yeah, you’re maybe right. Your mom is a hell of a bitch. No offense, Am” said Boscha frowning while gazing at the ceiling.

“Oh, don’t worry. I know that better than anyone” said Amity with bitterness on her voice while frowning.

“So. You still want to join emperor’s coven, huh?” asked Boscha glancing at Amity.

“Yes. I been preparing myself since kid, you know that”

“Why!? I thought you were looking for the chance of getting rid of their control. Why would you like to be under their eyes all the time!?” asked Boscha don’t believing just what Amity said.

“It doesn’t matter, once I reach the top I will be able to change things from the inside. I have been enduring so much until now, a little longer will not change anything” said Amity frowning but with determination in her voice.

“Hey…Am. I don’t want to make you mad but…” Boscha said while rubbing her neck “You know that is practically impossible, it’s not for your parents but because of the emperor himself. All this palisman thing, the witch hunt, the new laws, everything that changed since… well, you know”

And that was true, since the day that the Clawthorne sisters, Luz and King assaulted the castle the emperor have been looking for the portal. The coven searched for Luz fiercely, but there were no trace of her anywhere, after a year the search subsided, but during that time a lot of things changed a lot. First off, the taxes were increased, and those who didn’t pay full ended in the Conformatorium, even if it was just a single snail. Also there were rewards for ‘savage’ palismans, but nobody tried to catch one because they ended being slaughtered by the Bat Queen. Instead some decided to steal them, it seemed that the coven didn’t care as long as there were live palismans. Nobody knows why the coven wanted the palismans. There were curfews now and then and everyone that break it also ended in the Conformatorium. But the most extreme change was the witch hunt, the coven continued to hunt all adult witches without a coven, same as always. But there was a difference, Odalia was the one in charge, and her methods were very rough and… questionable. And that brought another problem. Disagreement.

The witches and demons weren’t happy with all the controversial actions. So there started to be rebellions here and there, but there were appeased by the coven, and it didn’t end well for the rebels. As the emperor said on the transmission that day, civilian disobedience will not be tolerated. So as soon at the opposition started it become clandestine and others just desisted because of the fear. So in this two years the live in the Boiling isles become a little tougher.

During this two years, Amity have ups and downs. The void that Luz disappearance left in her heart was still there, but after a while she started to move on again. She understood that nothing will come from just lay there feeling pity for herself. Luz wasn’t here anymore and it seemed that she was never coming back, and that was what hurt her the most. She still regrets today what she did two years ago. A part of Amity told her that she deserved this, but the other part told her that she can’t give up, that she needed to amend her errors. And because of that part of her, she decided to become stronger. So she focused again on being the top student of Hexside. She trained every day, she studied more than her classes schedules, even read advanced books. She passed almost non time with her friends, but they seemed to understood, they knew she was doing this for her and not for her parents for the first time. She wanted to become so strong so she could break the chains she was born with.

She became closer to her siblings after that day, when her parents harmed physically them. So they always comforted her when needed and helped her with her studies. Last year Edric and Emira were enrolled on emperor’s coven, they are on the lower ranks so they didn’t know much of what is going on there. They seemed to do pretty basic tasks and go and arrest some criminal now and then, but they seemed to be fine so far, just complaining of the job now and then with Amity because of course they couldn’t complain with their parents.

Since the assault incident their parents seemed to be on very bad mood almost all the time, it seemed as if their lives were hanging by a thread. So things at the manor weren’t easy. Amity and her siblings were repressed now and then when done something ‘wrong’, but being that close now they could endure it. Sometimes Amity have nightmares, most of them about Luz. But being her room next to Emira’s, every time she screamed or cried Emira came in a flash and comforted her, sometimes she stayed and slept with her. It was a fortune that their parents room was on another wing of the mansion so they didn’t hear.

On the other hand, after that time Willow punched Boscha on detention she started to be less mean, starting with Willow. It seemed that the triclops got impressed that someone could stood against her. And after the castle incident she seemed more fond to Luz, she was surprised that a human faced the emperor and with just a handful of basic spells. At some point Boscha concluded that she was mean to them because she was starting to lose her throne as more popular witch. But as she grew the flux of emotions also started to subside, she understood that she didn’t need to be mean. Well, she can always brag during the Grudgby season.

“Yeah…” Amity left out a sigh “But I think is better than do nothing”

“Sorry, didn’t meant to touch that nerve” said Boscha while gazing at Amity.

“It’s ok. It doesn’t matter anymore” Amity returned to her serious expression.

“Hmm. Yeah…” Said Boscha with a sigh “You know. I never thought that ‘those’ things happened in your family until you siblings beat me that day I mock about your wounds. They told me about what your parents done”.

Amity laughed at that “That was a fun day”

“Ugh” Boscha grumbled “Worst day ever”

“I thought the worst day of your life was when Willow knocked you out with one hit” Amity teased and started to laugh.

“Shut up!!!” Boscha yelled but not in a nasty way. Amity just laughed.

Boscha relaxed and pouted “I’m not saying I didn’t deserve that, I know I was a bitch in those days but you don’t need to remind me of that. And she just knocked me out because I was distracted” said Boscha while looking away from Amity.

“Yeah yeah. Whatever you said, Bos” Amity chuckled. Boscha just groaned.

“Anyway. I’m sorry for giving you a hard time when you already were living a hell” Boscha said sincerely.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad that you changed and we are true friends now.” Amity gave a little smile “I think I can stand to be around you for a five minutes now” she immediately teased.

“Ugh. How can you manage to do that? I hardly can be around you for five seconds before I want to punch you” said Boscha while frowning at Amity.

Both girls started to laugh.

“Hey, girls!” a voice called from behind them.

“Hi, Willow” said Amity with a warm smile.

“Hey there, Leaf girl” said Boscha in a playful voice.

“I told you not to call me like that” Willow frowned at Boscha.

Willow haven’t changed that much. She kept her haircut the same in those years but her glasses didn’t seem that big now that she have grown.

“Yeah, Bos. I think you shouldn’t mess with Willow, maybe this time you will need a cast” Amity teased.

“Fuck yourself, Blight!!!” Boscha yelled annoyed.

Amity and Willow laughed, Boscha groaned.

The three talked a little and then went to their respective classes.

Amity was decided to change things for the better.

But those gears that started to round two years ago started to tremble.

\------

Two months before the emperor coven’s trials, Amity, Boscha, Willow, Cat, Amelia, Skara, and Skara’s boyfriend were on her usual table at the cafeteria eating her lunches.

“Hey guys, have you heard about the rumors?” asked Gus placing his tray on the table joining the others.

“Huh? What rumors? Is something nasty and embarrassing of someone in the school!? Asked Boscha hopefully. She was nicer now, but well, old habits die hard.

“No, not that kind of rumors. I’m talking about yesterday” replied Gus.

“Oh! I know what you’re talking about, man” said Skara’s boyfriend “I saw it on the news and it was insane!”

“What happened!?” asked Skara getting curious about this incident.

“Yesterday at midnight someone broke in the library. It seemed that this guy knocked out a full elite squad and stole some books from the advance magic and the restricted to emperor’s coven guards sections. But the insane part is that there were no trace of any kind of damage, nor a magical remaining and no broken vials on the floor, as if nothing happened. Gus’s father interviewed the witness, and he said he was passing by and saw a hooded guy using a scroll to open the door so it alerted the guards. A full emperor’s coven squad entered while another surrounded the area, but they never came out neither the hooded guy. And he said that he didn’t heard or saw anything, when other squad arrived there were no trace of the guy anywhere inside the library. Also the guards at the outside never saw someone breaking a window or a wall” explained Skara’s boyfriend.

Everyone ate while listening about the incident.

“But the books have trackers since they belong to the library, didn’t they found them yet?” asked Amelia.

“That’s the other funny part. The tracker didn’t work, as if the books never existed” said Gus.

“And that’s not all” said Cat “My mom told me that all the guards that were knocked out seemed fine, they didn’t have any injury or trace of some potion. But they weren’t able to remember what happened there. They think maybe a sleep spell and an amnesia spell, but those are really hard spells, and it also took like ten guards down at the same time. Only a very powerful witch will be able to do that”.

“Why are you so sure that they fall at the same time?” asked Boscha.

“Because if this guy have taken the guards one by one the others must have the chance to do something, but there were no trace of battle anywhere” answered Amity thinking about the possible explanations.

“Got a point there, Blight” said Boscha starting to analyze the incident too.

“But if it’s a fact, where is the rumor?” asked Amelia.

“Oh! They say that it is a group of witches that are against Belos ruling, and that it’s like the start of a rebellion” said Gus.

“It seems that some witches have enough of the ridiculous laws” said Cat.

“I know we all here are against the resent laws and hunts, but I think we should talk about this in other place” said Willow pointing to some witches entering the cafeteria.

The incident make the emperor to scatter guards all over the isles, even at Hexside. Although principal Bump has refused to have guards inside the school there was nothing he could do about it, so in the end there were guards patrolling the school.

“Well. Maybe if ‘someone’ hadn’t destroyed the Treasure Shack, we would have a place to have this kind of meetings” said Boscha while looking at Amity.

“What!? It wasn’t my fault! A griffin crashed on the shack!” said Amity in her defense. “How I was supposed guess that a griffin would die in flight in that instant! I didn’t even do anything, it just died!!! How is that my fault!?”

“It was during your watch” said Boscha.

“Or maybe you used that scary glare of the Blights and he died of terror” said Skara while making an angry face impression while wiggling her fingers.

“Or maybe he just wanted us to get mad at you” teased Willow.

“Yeah, Amity. I’m in the beast keeping track and I must say there was nothing normal about his death” Skara’s boyfriend joined the teasing.

The group laughed at the ridiculous accusations. Amity just groaned and crossed her arms and made a pout in protest at that accusations.

Later that day, Amity went to the library and looked into where the guards have been found and to the shelves with the missing books. And as the news said, there were no evidence. She entered the secret room and all seemed the same. Nowadays, Amity spent less time in her secret hideaway, it was a bit painful because of the times she and Luz spent there for their Azura’s book club. But sometimes she just get in there and saw a book with all of the draws that she and Luz made during their meetings, just to cry and let out some of the pain. However, today she just entered to see that everything was there and when she was sure nothing missed she left.

\------

Finally the emperor’s coven trials came. And from the little group, just Amity and Boscha applied, but their friends were there to cheer them. This year were a total of two places available. There were two separated groups, and the best witch of each one would get the place. There were a total of sixteen aspirants, so they were eight in each group. Amity and Boscha were in different groups. Both of them thought that her groups were arranged, after all, they have the recommendations of her parents. But even without them they will have won the places anyway.

Amity defeated easily all of her rivals. She have learned a lot of spells since Luz disappeared, but he excelled in two of them. Her abominations of course. Now that she was seventeen and has more magic, she was able to control up to 3 abominations perfectly and with a little effort a fourth one. And the second one was also her proud, her fire spell. The one she learned in the knee with the help of her siblings. Nowadays it was very powerful, even a little ball of flame could do a lot of damage. One particularity of her fire was its color, in all the isles she was the only one with a magenta flame. It was like a trademark to her and she liked that about her spell, because it was unique.

Boscha for her part also have learned more spells, but since she was on the potion track she also excelled the potion crafting. So her fighting style combined both of them. Having been the Grudgby captain, her favorite spell was the fire spell, and she mastered it quickly thanks to it. It was her most powerful spell. During battle she used different type of potions, from illusion potions to summon potions. Like the tentacles she used to toss at Bonesborough when a little brat, but of course now she learned to summon more intimidating creatures. So the battles were easy for her too.

When finished, both girls high fived each other, and immediately they were escorted to the emperor castle. Once inside, they were guided by Kikimora and Alador to the throne room. When the doors opened they saw emperor Belos and Odalia by her side, and the emperor personal guards along the carpet that leaded to the throne. When both girls walked through the room the guards presented her lances to them. There was a smile on Odalia’s face.

Both girls bowed at the emperor.

“Amity. Boscha. You did well ladies. I can see so much potential in you, the Titan will be pleased with someone like you to join the coven” said Belos with his nonchalant voice.

“Congratulations, girls” said Odalia while smiling “The guards have showed us your battles. Very impressive”

“Thanks” Both girls said in unison.

“You can proceed, Odalia” ordered Belos.

“Kikimora” Odalia said.

Kikimora approached whit a chest and presented it to Odalia.

Odalia opened the chest and take the branding glove from it. “Now, girls. Uncover your right arm”

Both girls rolled up her sleeves and presented her arms to Odalia. Odalia placed the glove over Boscha’s forearm and the coven mark was printed. Boscha widened her eyes at seeing light spreading over her veins. Amity reaction was the same. Both girls could felt a surge of power over her bodies. When finished, Odalia returned the gauntlet to the chest and Kikimora returned it to its place. Odalia returned to Belos side.

“Welcome to the emperor’s coven young ladies. Now you are free to use any kind of magic. This is an honor only for the strongest witches on the isles. That little power you felt when you received the mark is a gift from the Titan. It means that he is pleased that you joined the coven, it will increase your magic power. I know you will be one of my best helpers” said Belos.

“Here are your uniforms, girls” said Odalia drawing a spell. The uniforms materialized on the girls hands. “The mask is a must on public when in service”

Before they could say something Belos spoke “Now, dear ladies. You are free to go today. I know you’re excited, go celebrate with your friends. Tomorrow you will start, Odalia will tell you tomorrow what will be your tasks. Now go on and have fun”

“Thanks, my lord” both girls said while bowing to him.

“Don’t overdo with the fun. I expect you tomorrow at nine o’clock and not a second later, you still have training along your duties” Odalia said in a cheerful but threatening tone.

“Yes, Mrs. Blight” said Boscha making a salute to her now commander.

“Yes…” Amity stopped for a second not knowing how to address to her mother.

“Mother is fine, my dear. Everyone here knows you’re my daughter, but of course there will not be any special treatment” Odalia said to Amity whit that smile that she know well.

“Yes, mother” finished Amity while saluting too.

“You, can go now” Odalia said cheerfully.

Both girls bowed to the emperor and retired from the throne room. They didn’t saw it but there was that nasty smile on Odalia’s face as the door closed behind them.

Later that day, both girls met with their friends wearing her emperor’s coven uniforms but without the masks. Boscha bragging about it while the others just rolled her eyes, but they were smiling. So the little group have a little fun until the night. Chen they decided it was time to leave the little restaurant, Amity spoke.

“Tomorrow we’ll start our job as emperor’s coven guards. We still have a long way to go before we can reach the top, but once we’re there we’ll make all possible to change things here” said the mint haired girl.

“We know. We’ll be supporting you any way we can” said softly Willow.

“We may be at emperor’s coven, but we’re and always be friends” said Amity

“And no matter which coven you decide to join, we’ll always be here for you” said Boscha “But if someone choose a nasty one, yuck, you can stop talking to me now”

That made all the group laugh, but they know that it was just a joke. They were friends and they will support each other.

Or it was supposed to be like that, but the gears kept trembling more and more.

\------------

During the next months, Amity and Boscha were trained in some basics of the coven, like hierarchy, the rooms of the castles and some other boring stuffs. During those months they were mere messengers or carriers of the castle. Both girls were bored about this and complained between them when alone, but one day they were surprised by Odalia.

“Girls, you’re coming with me. There has been an attempt in the Police precinct 128” said Odalia in a serious voice.

“Yes, ma’am” both girls said in union.

The three witches headed to the entrance and once outside they summoned their staffs and departed to Bonesborough. Odalia’s palisman was a mantis-like insect, four eyed whit little horns instead of antennae and sharp claws on the front legs. Amity and Boscha have carved their palismans in school during their last year. Boscha decided to carve a three eyed salamander with six legs as her companion since her fire spell was her favorite, she named it Kegan. When detached, Kegan was a bright orange color whit black spots. Amity for her part, loved her unique magenta fire so she wanted something that had to do with fire too, so she carved a dragon with feathered wings instead of the membrane kind, she named it Seraphina. When detached, Seraphina was violet with an amethyst color belly, her claws and horns where black.

They arrived to the police precinct and stared at the building. The windows were broken and the door was hanging with only one hinge, there was a hole in the interrogatory room and in the front were a big graffiti. ‘STOP BELOS, DOWN WITH THE COVENS’. While they were looking that, a hooded man threw a dagger from the alley behind them. Gut having trained so hard those years made Amity’s senses more sharp. She tapped her staff in the floor and an ice wall raised from the floor, blocking the dagger that was aimed to Odalia. In a blink of an eye, Boscha was already behind the hooded man and knocked him down with a fireball. He tried to reincorporate and flee but Amity and Boscha had already their staffs pointing at his chest. The man just surrendered.

“Well done, girls. I knew your potential was wasting in those basic chores. But you know, rules are rules, without them we have things like ‘this’” said Odalia looking at the graffiti “Now, let’s put this man in a carriage to the Conformatorium. He has a lot to answer”

“Yes, ma’am” Both girls answered and then put the man in one of the carriages in the precinct. And with that they finished the job, not much more were there than the graffiti and the rebel in the scene.

The next day both girls were convoked by the emperor.

“Odalia has informed me about your skills on yesterday’s attempt. Well done, girls” said Belos.

“Thanks, my lord” both girls said in union. Both girls were in one knee while in front of the emperor.

“I will ascend both of you to captains. Normally, you would be in charge of a squad, but since we are dealing with rebels I want you two to dealt whit related incidents by your own since you two get along so well. I believe that a squad will just get on your way. However you can dispose of any guard below you” said Belos praising both girls.

“It will be an honor, my lord” said Boscha.

“As you wish, my lord” said Amity

“Odalia will tell your new orders. You are dismissed” said Belos

Once out of the throne room they headed to Odalia’s office immediately.

“Now that you are captains you don’t need to use those ugly uniforms, girls. You can make your own attire as long as is of these colors, that will tell the others who is in charge” said Odalia with her usual smile, but faded almost instantly “Now. These rebels have been gaining power since the first attempt, the problem is that no one had a good look to this hooded witch, so your orders are clear. Find the leader of this rebellion and capture it, any other member of this rebellion isn’t important, just the heads”

“Is there a list of those leaders, Mrs. Blight?” asked Boscha.

“Unfortunately, no. I’m afraid the rest of the members of this coven are just ‘useless’” said Odalia with disgust on her last word “But with your help I’m sure we will solve this problem soon. Your dismissed, girls”.

The girls left the room and Odalia stared at the door with a serious expression. She was thinking on her next move.

Now. Since the library incident the hooded witch was seen sometimes. So at some point there was a reward for this witch. But since it always moved on the shadows there was no portrait, just a black figure with a dark cape on the wanted poster, so there was nothing but rumors here and there. And what actually the authorities called attempts were no other thing but witches helping people that were abused by the emperor’s coven guards. But for the eyes of the guards it was just an act against Belos’s laws. And the reason behind the attempts were censored for everyone else. But the witches involved knew the truth, so those who were helped started to form secret groups to start a rebellion because they been abused because of the laws.

\------

Being in emperor’s coven have its perks but also its downsides, one of it was the classic brainwash like on all evil organizations, and you didn’t notice it until it’s too late. And that was what Boscha and Amity were having, a free brainwash without noticing. That of course wasn’t from one day to another. But time runs fast, and it works faster when the correct triggers are pulled.

During the next two months, Amity and Boscha have captured several rebels around the isles, all of them were sent to the Conformatorium while their paslismans…well, they didn’t know what happened to them, they just gave them to Kikimora. They were praised constantly by everyone. At this moment, there were still witches that believed blindly to the emperor, so there were a mixture of hate and admiration for them by the witches. During this time both girls started to spend less time with her friends, the job was extenuating. And being influenced just by the coven ideas wasn’t good, and Odalia isn’t the only one who knew how to manipulate someone.

One day there was a report of a rebellion meeting, so both girls went to the place in company of Odalia and Alador. When arrived, they burst into the place, the witches started to run in different directions so each one chase the different groups, and of course it wasn’t difficult to Amity to catch them.

“Abominations, rise!” ordered Amity.

The abominations encircled the witches and they surrender immediately.

“We surrender! Don’t harm us!” someone yelled.

“By order of emperor Belos, you are under arrest” said Amity.

In that moment Alador and Odalia arrived the place.

“Well done, dear” said Alador “Now finish them”

“Wha-what?” Amity stammered don’t believing what she just heard.

“Finish the job, Amity” said Alador in a more serious voice.

“B-but, father. They already surrendered!” Amity started to panic, as well as the rebels.

“There is no mercy for traitors, my dear. A Blight don’t hesitate” said Odalia in a deadly tone “Finish the job”

“But…”

“FINISH THE JOB, AMITY!!!”

The anger in Odalia’s voice made Amity not to think it twice, she closed her eyes and burned the rebels to death. When the screams ceased she opened her eyes and watched in horror what she just had done. Odalia approached Amity and looked into her eyes.

“Now you are part of the emperor’s coven, my dear. It’s time for you to act like a Blight” Odalia said with a cold voice. Amity shivered at the look on her mother. She was still afraid of her.

“Yes, mother” said Amity nervously.

“Good, let’s report this success to the emperor” said Odalia with her usual creepy smile.

Boscha has forced to do the same thing before Amity. She also was terrified of what she had done. They knew that at some point they would take a live, but not like this, not when they have surrender. The flight to the castle was silent. When in the throne room, they reported to Belos what had happened, and here was when Belos started to manipulate the girls.

“What is bothering you, Amity?” asked Belos.

Amity hesitated but finally answered “Why do we have to kill them? They have surrendered” there was guilt on her face.

“For Titan’s sake, Amity. How dare you…” was saying Odalia when silenced by Belos.

“Silence, Odalia!” the emperor said in a firm tone holding one of his hands up “You should be more sympathetic about this, after all, taking a life at their young age is something very rough. I myself prefer not to reach such ‘extremes’” said Belos “Is that form the rebels?”

“Yes, my lord. They have this with them” Alador was holding a bag.

Belos gestured with her hand to Alador. Alador gave the bag to the emperor.

“I know this is hard for you, girls. But you’ll see…” the emperor took some vials from the bag and presented to Boscha “Did you know what this is, Boscha?”

Boscha took the vial and analyzed it, it didn’t take her long, and just by the color of the potion she identified its content. “It’s a death potion, but…those have a specific target!!!” Boscha said with wide eyes. Amity looked in horror as well.

“You see now, girls? Those rebels tried to kill you because you have ruined so much of their plans. I think it was a trap they settled by letting the information of the meeting spread around. They won’t hesitate on killing you. They will do anything to bring disgrace to the isles. We don’t know what they will do if you give them the back. Don’t give them the chance. I know is hard for someone of your age, but sometimes we must do this kind of things for the safety of our society” said emperor Belos while placing his hand on the girls shoulders.

Both girls stared at the vials and nodded to the emperor.

“Now, since this has been a hard night for you, you can take the day tomorrow to settle your nerves. A troubled mind is no good in the battlefield” said Belos “And Odalia… I don’t want that kind of bursts against the girls again”

“Yes, my lord” said Odalia in a submissive tone.

The next day they met with their friends and things didn’t end well. After telling what have happened the day before all were in shock. Willow was very upset and told them that they must have refused to do that, so after a little discussion between them and Willow, Amity and Boscha get mad and left the group. They felt betrayed by their friends for not supporting their actions, but they didn’t mind it at all because at least they knew that the emperor Belos cared for them and he supported them. Or that’s what they though.

They talked with Edric and Emira who also were shocked, but were more concerned about them for having to do such a thing, so they listen to them and lend a shoulder for them to release those retained tears. Edric and Emira were still in charge of the tax collection so they never have to do something like that. At some point Edric and Emira decided to have a talk with the girls, but that day never came. One day when Amity and Boscha returned form a duty, and Kikimora was waiting for them at the throne room door.

“I’m sorry, Miss Blight. But…” Kikimora said with a sad expression “Your sister and brother were killed”

“Wha…” Amity mumbled and felt to her knees whit shock over her face. Tears began to roll from the corners of her eyes.

Boscha kneeled to hug her Amity trying to comfort her while tears fall from her eyes tightly shut.

Things were going to get pretty bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I hope you liked this chapter. Ok this chapter was going to go a little further in the story, but you know, ideas appear now and then and I have to end it a little sooner, also first part turned a little funny but as you see at the end of the chapter nothing is going as they wanted. There will be some answers on next chapter and dark moments. So, leave your comments, questions, etc. See you next chapter. Stay tuned ;)


	6. THE OWLET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of the twins, Amity and Boscha changed for bad. They left a trace of destruction everywhere they went. After climbing their way through the coven they were assigned with a special mission. Everything was going smoothly until someone got on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 here. There is no much to say in the beginning notes but a little fact of myself is that I am a gamer since Atari was here so when playing games we found some incredible music tracks in them so I usually hear game soundtracks and for this chapter and final part of las chapter one track make me imagine several situations for the fic, so if you want to give it a try search in youtube a track called The Gears go Awry form Castlevania Portrait of Ruin (one of my favorite game of the series) ant there is the original 2-3 minutes version and of course the extended version that loops like in the game for like 14 minutes, so that’s of for now, see at the end for more notes. Enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> UPDATE: Grammar corrections, some line changes, minor ones, just to made the battles smoother. But hey! There is an extra scene in the end. I thought it was a little short and didn’t reflect what I wanted to transmit to you, I don’t want to spoil for those who haven’t read it yet so, enjoy :D

Amity was on the top of one of the upper towers of the castle. She was leaning on the battlement gazing at the horizon with a depressed face. She was still processing what she had been told a few hours ago.

\------------------

Amity hurriedly entered the throne room where her parents were discussing something with the emperor. She reached the throne and forgot the protocol. Boscha was running behind her.

“Wha-what happened!?” Amity asked in a desperate voice.

“Amity, bow to your emperor!!” scolded Odalia.

Belos held up a hand “It’s ok, Odalia. I’m very sorry for your loss, Amity”

“Where are my siblings?” asked Amity.

“I’m sorry, my dear. There was nothing left of them” said Alador in a serious voice.

“Wha-what do you mean?” asked Amity in horror by her father implications.

The emperor rose from the throne and walked to Amity. “You’ll see, Amity. Your siblings were sent near the Hand to arrest some criminals that have being robbing palismans in towns. But when they didn’t report, your mother sent another squad to see what was happening. But when they arrived they just found a burned house with a message painted with blood on the ground outside the house. The criminals were rebels too. They just found pieces of their cloaks stained with blood” Belos explained and put one hand on Amity’s shoulder “I’m sorry, Amity”

Amity and Boscha were astonished and neither of them could say a word.

“As you can see, girls. These witches who claim to be fighting for the good are just assassins that won’t hesitate in taking a life, no matter who is it” said Belos with his usual calm voice. “I’m discussing with your parents a propel funeral for your siblings, they will let you know when everything is settled. You can take off the week, Amity.”

Amity turned to her parents and saw that both of them have her usual calm expressions. She knew that their parents weren’t very fond to her siblings but seeing them so calm about this make her sick.

“With your permission, my lord” said Amity in a weak voice.

The emperor nodded and returned to his throne. Amity left the throne room in a quick pace. Boscha bowed to the emperor and went after Amity but lost sight of her.

\------------------

“Am?” Boscha called her with a soft voice from the top of the trap door. She had been looking for her the past couple of hours.

Amity didn’t move.

Boscha walked and leaned next to her. “Hey” she called still in a soft voice.

“My sister and brother are gone, Boscha” said Amity in a hoarse voice “The only family I cared about”

“I know” said Boscha softly gazing in the horizon too.

“What I’m gonna do now? They made life at home easier. They were the only ones who cared about me” said Amity looking at her hands.

“Hey. That’s not true. I’m still here” Boscha gave her a weak smile, then she returned her gaze at the horizon and frowned “Don’t worry, Am. We’re gonna make the responsible pay. They are gonna be sooo fucked”

“Yeah. They will” said Amity in a deadly voice while setting her right hand on fire.

\----------

Some days later, there was a ceremony for the Blight twins on emperor’s castle to honor them for dying while doing their duty. All present members of the coven presented their condolences to the Blight family. Boscha accompanied Amity all the ceremony. She was also devastated by their death, after all, she was fond of the twins, and become more fond after all the times that they comforted the girls for the pressures on the coven.

After the funeral Amity returned to the manor, Boscha insisted to go with her so she wouldn’t be alone. Amity just sat on the middle of her bed gazing at the void while hugging and resting her head on a big Slitherbeast plush that her siblings gave her claiming that she was like one. During the course of the day all their friends went to give their condolences to Amity, but they didn’t stayed for long since there was no more than a “Thanks” coming from Amity. They understood that she wanted to be alone, and they knew that since Boscha was there they didn’t need to worry. The last one to visit was Viney, she sat next to Amity and hugged her and then burst into tears. By now it was no secret that Viney and Emira were dating. So, seeing Viney so broken made Amity and Boscha to sob too. Amity have already lost the persons she cared the most. First Luz, now Edric and Emira. She was feeling a lot of pain but also something else was growing inside her. Hate. Someone was going to pay for this.

The next day after the funeral, Amity showed up at the castle and requested an audience with the emperor. Kikimora attended her request and went to the throne room. While waiting for the answer, Boscha met with her in the entrance of the throne room.

“You don’t have to do this” said Amity looking at the door of the throne room.

“Bullshit. I will be always by your side, Am. Let’s do this” said Boscha with a smirk on her face.

Kikimora opened the door and set aside. “Miss Amity, the emperor will receive you”

“I’m going in too” said Boscha in a firm but respectful voice to Kikimora

“Very well” answered Kikimora and escorted the girls.

“Emperor Belos. Miss Amity and Miss Boscha are here” Kikimora bowed to the emperor and left the room closing the door behind her. Amity and Boscha bowed.

“Amity, you still have many days off left. Why are you here?” asked Belos in a serious voice.

“We have a request, my lord” said Amity with determination in her look.

“And what it might be?” asked Belos with curious in his voice.

“We want you to put us in charge of everything that has to do with the rebellion” said Amity.

“That is a lot of responsibility, girls” said Belos while joining his hands down his chin.

“Give us the chance, we won’t fail! My lord” said Amity, controlling herself when remembered that she was speaking to the emperor.

“It is true that you two are among the most powerful members of my coven, in just a few months you have succeeded in a great number of missions. I was right when ascending you to captains” Belos seemed to think for some seconds “Very well, I will entrust your with this task. Bring them all to me. It’s time to get some answers from these rebels”

“It will be done, my lord” both girls said in union.

\------

The following few months were chaotic for the witches. After the death of the twins, Amity and Boscha became more ‘rough’ when doing her duties. No matter what the job was they were brutal with the people. A tax job? No problem, if you had the snails. If you hadn’t, you didn’t need to worry anymore, they burned your house and you were sent to the Conformatorium. A wanted criminal? Well, you were lucky to breathe after the special treatment both witches provided. Wild witch? You were arrested and sent to your petrification. Minor crime? You ended up arrested with some bruises and one or two broken bones. Complaining about the laws? Well, you were treated like a traitor. Doing rebellion things? That didn’t ended well for you. Firstly, you were interrogated by Amity or Boscha, in the worst case by the two. And if you didn’t have information about the assassin of the twins, well, you will have a hard time in the interrogation room. Secondly, if you didn’t have information about the rebellion leader, a little torture was on your agenda between dinner and wrestling with your self-loathing. And finally, when there were no more questions, you were sent to the emperor, and no one knew what happened there. So in the end you will have a hard time.

Both girls used their fire spell almost every time to ‘solve’ all the problems, and since they were brutal against everyone, at some points they gained the nickname The Fire Bitches.

Everyone in the isles were afraid of them, even their friends stopped recognizing them. They tried to talk with them about their attitude but both girls just gave the back to them. They stopped talking to their old friends, saying that they didn’t associate with lesser witches. So now they were only the two girls. But it didn’t matter to them, after all, they started to believe blindly to the emperor’s coven. They began to think that they were doing the right thing, even if their friends couldn’t see it. They were making the Boiling isles a better place. No one else was going to lose someone, just as it had happened to Amity. But the truth was that the anger in their hearts was blinding them, they didn’t saw how much people they were hurting, how much destruction they left behind. How they were doing what they were ordered instead of what they believed now.

But even with all this chaos there were no trace of the mystery witch, none of the captured rebels have information about this witch. Furthermore, the incidents that involved this figure were scarce, just one every few weeks, that didn’t make sense. So, why then if this witch is supposed to be the master mind nobody knows anything about it? or even more, why their crimes have nothing to do with rebellion? Every time someone saw this witch things were missing, it just came to steal some objects or books and then just left without harming anyone. There was something very odd about it.

“Hey, Bos” said Amity dragging the attention of her friend.

Both girls were at the top of one of the upper towers of the castle. They liked to spend their time there when there was nothing to do.

“Yeah?” said Boscha while lying on the floor gazing at the sky.

“Have you noticed that when the mysterious witch attack it just steals something and leave? Not even one witch is harmed” said Amity with a thoughtful face.

“Hmm?” Boscha thought for a minute and then she sat up leaning one arm on her bent leg “Now that you say it, that’s true. Also, it only appears once every few weeks. What are you thinking, Am?”

“It’s just that it didn’t make sense. If it’s the leader, why he or she didn’t do any attempts against the emperor and why he or she haven’t helped the rebels yet?” said Amity, trying to solve this puzzle.

“I don’t know, maybe it is just a loser that tried to pretend being someone cool. Put seeing that we are too much to bite he just went hide in his hole and let the others die” said Boscha while playing with a little fireball.

“I don’t know, there is something very odd about this rebellion thing. As if there were two different things” Amity said still thinking about this.

“You mean that this witch have nothing to do with the rebellion?” asked Boscha while banishing the fireball and standing up. She walked to where Amity was and leaned next to her.

“I…I can’t confirm that but, there are somethings that not fit in the equation” Amity said still lost in thoughts.

“Well, I think you shouldn’t overthink about it. After all, when we capture this witch we will have the answers we need. And if it didn’t cooperate, well, he or she will meet the Fire Bitches” said Boscha smirking and setting her hand in fire.

“Ugh. I hate that name” said Amity glaring at Boscha.

“Well, what do you expect from a bunch of losers. They don’t understand why we are doing this” said Boscha while gazing at her lit hand.

“And what are we doing here?” asked Amity.

“I don’t know, you tell me. I’m just doing this for a friend” said Boscha smiling at Amity.

Amity smiled back “Well, if a recall, we are doing this to make the Boling isles a better place”

“And that’s exactly why they are gonna regret putting us that fucking nickname” said Boscha.

“Thanks, Bos” said Amity while rising her hand to give a high five to Boscha.

Boscha slapped Amity’s hand and interlaced her fingers in a tight grip “Hey, you’re my sister” said Boscha with determination on her face.

“We got this, sister” replied Amity.

\------

It has been three months since the death of the twins. And in the past months Amity and Boscha did their usual duties, usually taxes matters or the typical crimes on the isles. As for the mysterious witch, they were been only three sights, but as always no trace of the witch, it just disappeared. Neither Amity nor Boscha had discovered anything yet, it seemed that it was just someone stealing things. Things seemed to be settling down with the rebellion, a little group was captured now and then. Also various wild witches were captured and sent to the emperor. Nobody knew what happened to them except Odalia, Alador, Kikimora and the emperor himself, but Amity’s parents never said a word to nobody, even when Amity and Boscha were promoted again.

Now both girls were commanders, just a few ranks below Odalia. But they were still working as an independent team, they had no one in charge, but they didn’t mind that. Both of them were fine working just by themselves, they hated when other guards just messed things around, especially with the wild witches. Capturing a wild witch was already a difficult task, so having to rescue other members was just annoying to them and made more difficult to fulfil the job.

Things were going good so far, until one day.

Emperor Belos requested Amity and Boscha presence, so the girls reported to the emperor.

“You called for us, my lord?” asked Boscha.

“Yes, girls. I have a very important mission for you two” said Belos.

“What are your orders, my lord?” asked Amity.

“You’ll see, girls. During the recent months I have been informed by the others Covens about suspicious activities with some of their members. I want you to go and bring those witches” ordered Belos.

“Yes, my lord” both girls said in union.

“Go to the Conformatorium. Warden Wrath will give you the list of suspects” Odalia said in a serious voice.

“Yes, ma’am”

The girls flew to the Conformatorium and when arrived they were received by warden Wrath.

“Ah! My favorite commanders on the isles” said Wrath cheerfully.

“Hey, Wrath” said Boscha “How’s the prisoners?”

“Same as always. I wish I have more freedom to punish them” remarked Wrath.

“Well, to be fair, must of them are here for taxes issues” said Amity.

“Heh! You’re right commander” Wrath summoned the scroll with the names of the suspects “Here, this is the list of suspects that Odalia gave to me. Bring them here, you can do it one by one or if you wish all at the same time. I don’t mind”

“Don’t worry, Wrath. Soon you will be having fun with those traitors” said Boscha with a nasty voice.

Wrath laughed “That’s why I love both of you. Enjoy the hunting, I need to get back to work”

Warden Wrath returned to the Conformatorium while Boscha and Amity flew away.

“So, who are we looking for?” asked Boscha.

Amity opened the scroll and went wide eyed. She stopped abruptly in mid-flight, making Boscha to turn around and stop beside Amity when noticed.

“Are you alright, Am?” asked Boscha.

Amity said nothing but passed the scroll to Boscha. She took the scroll and started to read the names on the list. She was astonished by the names on the list. On the list were the names of Willow, Gus and Viney.

“You must be kidding me. Those three!?” said Boscha incredulous.

It was true that it has been a long time since they talked to them but they never thought that they will be fool enough to go against the emperor.

“Well, you know that even since the time that Eda was pardoned by the emperor they all were against the emperor ideals. I think it was just a matter of time for them to start plotting against him” said Amity in a nonchalant voice.

“Argh. Those idiots. Why they didn’t understand what we are trying to do!?” said Boscha annoyed “Why they can’t be like your siblings!?” Boscha noticed that Amity flinched at that “I-I’m sorry, Am. I-I… it’s just…” Boscha babbled.

“It’s okay, Bos. I know what you mean, besides, maybe I can get some answers from them” Amity frowned and looked in to the horizon “Let’s go, sis”

Boscha smiled in an evil way and turned her look to where Amity was looking “Hell yeah. Let’s visit our old friends”

\------

Meanwhile in the place where the Owl House used to be, Gus and Viney with Puddles were waiting for Willow. They were talking about the recent news on the isles when they heard Willow’s voice.

“Hey, guys!” Willow said while trying to recover her breath.

“Why did it take you so long? Asked Gus nervously “It’s almost time!”

“I’m sorry, I was worried for my dads. I didn’t want to leave them alone in this circumstances, I’m afraid something would happen to them” said Willow with concern in her voice and a sad expression.

“I know what you mean. Things are getting pretty bad since those bitches are in charge” said Viney with a little bitterness on her voice.

“I know, but they are still our friends. We won’t abandon them” said Gus with determination.

“Maybe with this we can bring them back” said Willow. “Then, you received this paper too?” she take out from her pocket a little piece of paper with an owl draw on one side and some instructions on the other side. One of the instructions said that they would meet with someone in this place around this hour “Do you think this is from who I think?”

“I… don’t know for sure. But I hope it is” said Gus.

“Wait, are we are talking about-” Viney but was interrupted by a nasty voice.

“Well well well. Isn’t it the witches we were looking for?” said Boscha in an unpleasant voice while smirking “And all together, doesn’t that made them more suspicious?”

“I believe that this list isn’t that wrong after all” said Amity in her usual nonchalant voice “You know, we were here to ask some questions, but it seems that we already have the answers”

“What are you talking about, girls!?” asked Gus in confusion.

“You’ll see. We have been sent to found some witches that have been making suspicious actions, and guess what, all of you are on the list. And since you are all together in this place for no reason that make me think that you’re plotting something” said Boscha with a more serious expression.

“W-What!?” Willow asked also confused.

“Your covens have reported that you were doing some strange things during the past few days” said Amity “Do you want me to read the list?”

Amity read the list to them, and all was true. Two days ago the three witches had received the note, there were different instructions for each one. Willow was requested with some plants, and each day she took a few of them out of the greenhouse of the plant coven. Viney was requested with medical supplies, now she was working in the healers coven, and was one of the top healers in there. Gus was requested with some information, so he passed those days interviewing persons and searching through books after school. Since he still was a student he hadn’t joined a coven yet, but with his enthusiasm he asked at some point to the wrong persons. And for making things worst they had those things with them. After all, they were going to deliver them today.

“And your faces are telling me that this is all true” said Amity while her expression turned cold “So, I’m afraid you’re under arrest”

“Wait, Ami! This isn’t like that, if you just wait a little more time you will…” Willow was trying to convince her friends when a fireball made her dodge to avoid a direct hit.

“We don’t listen to criminals” said Boscha with a deadly voice.

“Abominations, rise!” ordered Amity. In a second the three witches were surrounded by 5 abominations. Amity was stronger now, so Boscha. After the twins death both girls trained hard every day so they were now one of the most powerful witches at the emperor’s coven.

“Abominations, submit!” The abominations charged at them. Since Viney was on a coven now, her other type of magic had been sealed, so she only could perform spells related to her coven. However the bound between Viney and Puddles was something that couldn’t been broken with that. So as soon as the abomination charged against them Puddles hurried to protect Viney. Puddles stood in front of Viney, tackling the abominations away. Gus casted a little smoke screen so the abominations couldn’t see them. For her part, Willow kneeled and placed her hands on the ground, making vines to imprison the abominations. But since Boscha and Amity had access to all kind of magic this battle was just a waste of time. Boscha made a wind spell to dissipate the smoke, while Amity summoned more abominations. They were surrounded again.

Boscha took a potion vial and threw it in front of Puddles. A rock lobster-like creature emerged from the liquid and took Puddles with his claw and throw it against the old tower and Puddles squeaked in pain. He tried to stand up but collapsed and passed out by the hit. “Puddles!!!!” Viney watched in horror and hurried to his friend but was knocked out by a fireball thrown by Boscha, sending the girl a few meters of Puddles. Boscha laughed “One down, two to go”.

While Gus was looking at what had happened to Viney, Amity took advantage and with an earth spell she sent Gus to the air, and moving at light speed she positioned behind Gus. Gus turned his look to Amity and get petrified at her look, there were those cold deadly eyes. With a quick move she cast a blast of fire in front of Gus, sending him hard beside Viney. Gus passed out by Amity’s spell “Just one to go” Amity said in a cold voice.

Willow looked in horror to her friends, but instead of panicking she just started to get mad.

“How dare you!? How dare you hurt them!?!?!?” Willow practically cracked the floor with her hands, several thorns started to sprout from the floor, smashing the abominations and crushing the lobster to dust. Amity and Boscha backed and positioned in front of her with their staffs in front as guard.

“Why we wouldn’t? You are just traitors” said Amity coldly.

“How can you be so fucking stupid!?!?!?” yelled Willow in anger “Don’t you see!? they are manipulating you AGAIN!!! How can you be so FUCKING blind!?!?!?”

“Blind? BLIND?!?!?!” Now Amity was the one angry “YOURE THE ONE THAT IS BLIND!!!” Amity throw a fireball to Willow who just raised a thorn to block the spell “WHAT DID YOU EVEN KNOW, WILLOW!?!?!?!? YOU JUST TURNED YOUR BACKS TO US!!”

“We turned our backs to you!?!?” Willow began to get angrier “It was you who turned your backs to us!! You just started to harm people, burning their houses, hurting them!! It’s not their fault that the emperor’s law are bullshit!!! What did they ever did to you!?!?!?

“THEY KILLED MY SISTER AND BROTHER, WILLOW!!!!!!!!!” tears started to form on the corner of her eyes and there was a furious glare on Amity’s face “THEY TAKE AWAY THE ONLY FAMILY I CARED ABOUT!!!!!” Amity set her hands on fire “THE SAME ONES YOU ARE HELPING NOW!!!”

“And why are you so sure about that!?!?!?” asked Willow “Who told you that!?!? The emperor!? Your mother?”

“SHUT UP!!!” yelled Amity glaring at Willow in a deadly way with clenched teeth “The emperor is the only one who cared about us since we join the coven!!”

“After everything that happened you still just let others direct your life. I thought you wanted to amend things, make this a better place. But I was wrong, you’re just making this place worst. You just keep hurting people. Me, Viney, Gus…Luz” said Willow in a cold voice “You haven’t changed, Amity”

There was a silence. The only thing that could be heard was the wind running through the trees.

“We all cared about you two. I cared about you. You were my best friend” said Willow locking her glare with Amity’s.

“I’m sorry you thought that” said Amity her eyes locked with Willow’s.

“So I am...” Willows eyes started to glow a bright green, and with that, the battle begin.

Amity charged against Willow with a scream and her hands wrapped in her magenta fire. Willow made vines grow below herself and rose some meters from the floor. A series of thorns launched to Amity and Boscha. Amity used her fire to destroy the thorns in front of her, Boscha just flew and launched a fireball to Willow but her spell was blocked by more thorns. Surrounded by trees, Willow have the advantage since she had so many plants she could manipulate. Amity moved like a spark trying to get behind Willow dodging the upcoming thorns.

Willow was surrounded by thorns in a perfect circle, and those thorns launched to Amity and Boscha. Unable to get close to Willow, Boscha took out a couple of vials, this ones containing some herbicide. She threw them on the defensive plant circle which caused to plants to dissolve in a green goo, but in a blink of an eye the thorns grew again and launched toward Boscha. Boscha dodged the thorns but these kept dividing so one of them reached Boscha. The thorn quickly wrapped Boscha and slammed her hard against the tower, causing the witch to wince in pain. Boscha burned the thorn just to be hit by another one, making the girl crash very hard on the ground. The ground cracked by the force which Boscha was thrown, making her to wince. When trying to recover Boscha was suddenly wrapped by some roots. Unable to move, she looked in horror at the thorns that were launching at her at great speed but Amity raised a fire wall between her friend and the thorns.

Amity burned the roots and freed Boscha, they retreated to the air while seeing at Willow astonished of what they were seeing. The thorns surrounding Willow were moving like tentacles, ready to attack at Willows command.

“Now I understand why she just knocked you out with one hit” said Amity in a serious voice.

“I didn’t knew Willow was this strong” said Boscha while wiping the blood from her cheek “She could have easily entered emperor’s coven”

“Come on, Bos. We need to finish this now” said Amity while glaring at Willow with her cold deadly eyes, just like Odalia.

Both girls flew to both sides of Willow and spun their staffs casting one of their most powerful fire spells, Salamander. From the circles spell created by their staffs, a dragon head sprouted from each circle one followed by a long body of pure fire. The fire dragons surrounded Willow who wrapped herself in several layers of vines and thorns. The fire dragons spun around Willow and with each lap they enclosed to her. After several laps the dragons burst into a big bicolor flame tower. When the fire extinguished, just a black ball of charred vines were in the center, the vines started to pulverize by the wind. When all the vines pulverized, Willow fell to the floor breathing heavily for the suffocating heat of the spells, she tried to get up but passed out and collapsed on the ground.

“Not so tough now, huh, Park” said Boscha in a nasty way. But she was breathing heavily, so was Amity. This spell used a lot of magic.

“Let’s take them to the Conformatorium” said Boscha while looking at Willow with cold eyes.

But suddenly a lightning caught their attention.

“In your dreams, bitch” a voice called from behind Boscha.

Boscha gasped when hearing someone behind her. She wasn’t able to turn around to see who was behind her, something hard hit her on the head. She wasn’t even able to put her hand on her face to submit the pain, the end of a staff touched her chest and she got frozen on a big block of ice instantly. Amity turned her gaze to see what was happening but the mysterious figure was already grabbing her by the collar of her cloak. With a touch of the staff on Amity’s chest a wind spell sent Amity back making her roll on her back twice before she managed to stop herself. She grabbed to the floor to stop her motion but it took her a few meters to completely stop.

“WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?” Amity shouted in extreme anger. How this could happen to her? To be touched by someone in battle, and even more, to be hit by a spell, and just with a mere touch of a staff.

In front of her was a figure of her same height, it was wearing a white cloak with the hood projected to the front as if a beak, whit some patterns so the hood resembles a bird, under the hood a mask of an owl. She couldn’t see any more because the cloak covered the body but she could see the figure was wearing heel boots.

“I’m the Owlet” the figure said in a calm voice but there was some threat on her voice too.

With the voice Amity confirmed that this mysterious witch was a woman.

“So, you are the mysterious hooded witch that have been stealing things now and then. And I presume you are the lead of this nonsense rebellion” said Amity in a calm voice while standing up.

“Yes and no. But maybe I have to take part in this rebellion you’re talking about” said the Owlet still in a calm voice “I will free them, I will free the magic in this world”

Amity chuckled “Of whom?” she asked while smirking.

“Belos” said the Owlet

“I see. Then I have no other choice but to end you here” said Amity while setting her free hand on fire.

“Too slow” said the Owlet with a calm voice in Amity’s ear.

Amity gasped when noticed that the Owlet was by her side and drawing a circle with her staff in front of Amity _“How can she move this fast!?”_ Amity thought. The spell produced a strong current of wind and sent Amity to a near tree breaking it and making her hit hard the one behind it and then she fell to the floor.

There was a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth “HOW DA-” was saying Amity between clenched teeth when the Owlet hit hard the floor with her staff and produced a blinding light so intense than even with her eyes closed Amity could see the light through her eyelids.

“You should hurry. Or your friend will die in that ice block” That was the last thing Amity heard.

After several seconds Amity was able to open her eyes, blinking several times to make them adjust again to the light. She scouted the area with her eyes but there was no trace of the Owlet, neither from Willow, Gus, Viney or Puddles. Amity slammed her fists in the ground in frustration and anger. How someone could be able to escape from her!? She! Amity Blight! How someone could defeat her and Boscha so easily!? They were the strongest among the soldiers of the emperor’s coven! How this witch could make fun of them!?

_“No, that’s not it. I’m tired, I spent a lot of my magic on that salamander spell. We were…”_ Amity was thinking when it hit her “Boscha!”

Amity crawled while trying to stand up and then she ran to where Boscha was. She traced a spell circle and the ice melted into water instantly. Boscha fell to the ground but she was not breathing. Amity kneeled and held Boscha. “No no no no no! Wake up, Bos! You’re the only one I have left!” she shook Boscha trying to wake her up.

She leaned Boscha gently on the floor and started to apply CPR to her “Come on come on! Don’t you dare to die here or I swear I will kill you again!” Amity said while frowning at Boscha, after a few second Boscha jerked and gasped for air, then she leaned to her side and started to cough. Amity relaxed and let out the breath she was holding. Amity helped Boscha to reincorporate.

“Ugh, my head hurts. What the fuck happened?” Boscha groaned while rubbing her head with one of her hands.

“Well…” Amity told Boscha what have happened in the last couple of minutes.

“You must be fucking kidding me!!” said Boscha won’t believing what Amity told her “How!?!?”

“Don’t lose your head. We were tired for casting those salamanders” said Amity while healing her wounds.

“Yeah, you’re right. There is no way we could lose against someone” said Boscha a bit annoyed and began to heal her wounds too “Shit. Sis, we are so fucked!! The emperor said this was a very important mission”

“Maybe. But I think we found what he was looking for” said Amity now in her usual self “Come on, Boscha. Let’s go back to the castle and report about this”

“Awww. Can’t we just rest a little more?” complained Boscha.

“I don’t want to make the emperor wait when we failed this mission, Bos” said Amity offering her hand to Boscha so she could stand up.

“That’s a good point” Boscha sighed and took Amity’s hand and got to her feet. Both girls mounted their staffs and flown to the castle.

\----------

Both girls were kneeling in front of the emperor, their clothes were a mess, something unusual for them.

“So, I assumed the mission is clear, girls. And just in a couple of hours. I’m fascinated” said Belos from his throne.

“Actually, my lord. We failed the mission” said Amity with a calm voice while looking at the floor.

“What!? And you dare to come here!?!?” said Belos in an angry voice.

Amity rose her head to look at the emperor. Her mother who was beside him looked disappointed. But Amity snapped any other thought of her mind. “But we found who you were looking for, my lord”

The emperor lifted her head intrigued by this statement.

“Can you be more specific, Amity?” said Belos in a calmer voice.

Amity explained what had happened during their mission with all the details, even how they were beaten.

“So, our mysterious witch finally decided to enter in the game, huh?” said Belos with satisfaction “The Owlet. So in the end this rebellion is the work of the wild witches”

“My lord?” asked Boscha not understanding how he come to that conclusion.

“Come with me, girls. It’s time to show you something” Belos rose from his throne and started to walk to one of the doors at the sides of the room. Amity and Boscha followed him. After going down some stairs they reached to another corridor and after a while they reached a door. The emperor opened it and they entered the room. When in the center of the room Amity and Boscha went wide eyed at what they were seeing.

“Are those-” Amity couldn’t finish her sentence, she was astonished of what she was looking.

In the middle of the room were the statues of Eda and Lilith.

“The Clawthorne sisters” said Belos “You’ll see, girls. This ‘Owlet’ is nothing that a mere imitation of the Owl Lady, a rough witch that never joined a coven. The wild witches have chosen her as her symbol of the rebellion, so now we know why this rebellion and what they want”

“Abolish the coven system” said Amity still looking at Eda and Lilith.

“Now, bring me this Owlet, alive. It’s time to show this wild witches again what happens when you go against the Titan’s will” said Belos looking at the girls.

“Yes, my lord” Both girls said.

“And arrest the families of the fugitives, they will serve as lures” said Belos while starting to walk outside the room.

“Yes, my lord”

Belos then stopped at the entrance. “And, girls”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Don’t fail me again” said Belos while gazing at the witches. His blue eye glowed. The gaze made Amity and Boscha to shiver. The emperor left the room before they were able to move again.

When they were able to move they left the room, both girls gazed at the statues until the doors closed.

\------

After a week there was no trace of the fugitives or the Owlet, there were posters around all the isles of them, but so far no one had seen them. After her defeat, Amity began to train harder, she still was pissed off by the fact that someone has beat her. So, after a hard training during her free day she just decided to take a long bath to relax before going to rest. But while she was brushing her hair there was a knock on her door.

“Come in” said Amity.

“Amity, dear” said Odalia in a soft voice.

That was a voice her mother rarely used, so she turned around to face her mother. There was a sad look on her face. Amity’s heart started to shrink. She was expecting bad news or some trap of her mother, but she wasn’t prepared for what her mother was going to say.

“I’m sorry, my dear. But… Boscha was killed by the Owlet” said Odalia in a soft voice.

Amity went wide eyed and dropped her brush. She had lost everything she cared about. She had nothing left. Great sadness started to flush over her body, the tears started to flush from her eyes.

Odalia reached to embrace her daughter trying to give her comfort. “I’m sorry, dear. There was nothing left of her, the Owlet killed her and burned the house. We arrived too late. She left a message telling that you were next”

The sadness in Amity was replaced with something much darker, she was now full of hate. With this last incident all was settled. Those gears that started to turn almost three years ago were supposed to lead Amity to what she was looking for, a better place. But with the gears completely awry the only ones that were turning now were the ones that someone else put in there, and the only path left was that one. One that leaded to an absolute darkness.

\------

After Boscha’s funeral Amity’s temperament was even worse than Odalia’s. Nobody dared to mess with her inside the coven, just a little nudge was enough to finish in the healer’s. This is when things came to a worst. During the next months, Amity was the worst nightmare of the Boiling Isles. No matter what task she was assigned, she completed it successfully in no time. She was relentless, she was brutal during duties and she used extreme violence against anyone that was suspected to be a rebel. During this time, the symbol of the owl began to appear over the isles, so day and night Amity looked for the symbol of the resistance and when she found one she burned the place. It didn’t mattered who was inside, she didn’t ask, she just burned all to ashes, even the witches inside. When someone saw the magenta flames they know they were already death, and the last thing they would saw on their lives were those dead cold eyes.

But rebels didn’t sit idly, Amity was a big threat and the decided to act. And that was their last mistake. One night Amity was sent by emperor’s orders to a remote location on the isles to investigate a house with a strange mark on it. When Amity arrived she stared at the mark in the front door. Then several spells were flying toward her from every direction. It was a trap. Around thirty rebels gathered to finish with the nightmare of the Boiling Isles. The clash of all those spells created a big explosion that could be seen from kilometers away. Nobody could survive such explosion or amount of spells, so the rebels began to celebrate their anticipated victory.

But a sudden burst of magic dissipated the smoke and fire. Amity was alive and unharmed. The rebels panicked but there was no escape. One by one, Amity killed them in very painful ways. Not a single rebel could scape that night. The rebel attempt ended in a blood bath, but not a single drop was from Amity. No matter what the rebels tried no one was able to hit Amity. Amity sent to fly against the house the last rebel. Her heels echoing in the empty house. She stopped in front of the wounded witch. The rebel stared at Amity and began to tremble when she got lost in Amity’s cold glare.

“You’re not a witch…You’re a monster…” the rebel said with a trembling voice.

Amity frowned to the rebel and lit her hand on fire. The insane screams of the rebel could be heard from the distance. The only thing that remained from the house were ashes.

Amity returned to the castle and tossed the last rebel at Belos’s feet barely alive.

“Is she the only one?” asked Belos.

“She was the leader. The rest was just scum” said Amity in a cold voice.

“So…” Belos said in a calmed voice.

“Dead” Amity said without a trace of emotion.

“Excellent. Well done, Amity” Belos praised the mint haired girl. “You can leave, I’ll take care of our…guest” said Belos lifting the witch with a spell.

“As you wish, my lord” Amity bowed and began to walk out of the throne room.

As Amity walked out of the room, Alador and Odalia looked at Amity with great satisfaction. There was a very nasty smile on their faces. A smile Amity couldn’t notice because of her anger. They praised Amity a lot those days. They were good with her. They were proud of their Amity.

Amity left the throne room and when the doors closed behind her a piercing painful scream came out from the closed room. But Amity kept walking as if nothing happened until she reached the outside of the castle. All the guards stood aside when she walked through the corridors. Not even the higher ranks dared to get on her way.

Wherever Amity walked there was only a trace of blood and magenta fire left behind.

So much destruction…So many deaths…

She was finally walking the path traced for her since the beginning.

She was perfect now.

She was a Blight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks to everyone that are still following this fic. Ok, couple of notes now that you already read the chapter, if you gave a try to the music track I hope you liked it, if you missed beg notes go back and if you feel like it give it a try to the track, I myself buy this game soundtrack when the game was released, I think is my top 1 of the Castlevania series, anyway, this track The gears go awry made imagine all kind of destruction by Amity and Boscha, specially Amity at the end of the chapter with that deadly cold eyes, of course it was resumed in a paragraph since if I described every situation that comes from my mind I will never end, so I hope the track made the same for you. So, what a salamander spell? Again I will refer you to Castlevania, search in google again for Castlevania PoR salamander and there will be a gif of Charlotte casting a salamander, powerful spell but a lot of magic to use it. Ah! And finally we have met with the Owlet, I’m sure we all know who is behind that mask but I will not spoil anymore until next chapter. Now since I am publishing this at almost midday of my local time zone and I have some task to do like laundry and sand a door, so it may take me an extra day or two to publish next chapter so don’t be afraid if there is no new chapter in 2 days I’m still writing but you know, chores. So that’s all for now, remember, questions, comments, etc etc. Stay safe. See you next chapter. Stay tuned. :D


	7. A MAGENTA SCHOOL AND A PINK TREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year since Amity joined the emperor’s coven. And after Boscha’s death, she became the deadliest witch on the isles. Emperor Belos tired of the rebellion decided to put an end to it, so he sent Amity to destroy the last bastion of the rebellion. Amity was going to finish the job when the Owlet appeared and ruined her work. A fierce battle begins but takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 here! Thanks for the wait. So, as usual not much to say on the top notes. Oh! But today also I will recommend you some tracks that made me enter in the mood of some parts, today I bring you this beauties.
> 
> Track No. 1 Orphan on flame from Chrono Cross OST. 
> 
> Track No. 2 Depths of the night from Chrono Trigger OST. Or Fragment of a Dream, or The Girl Who Stole The Stars, both of them also from Chrono Cross OST. 
> 
> Same as Castlevania they are on youtube with their normal version and their extended version. Oh! also there are some Spanish phrases but I put its translation beside them so you don’t need to move to end notes, also those aren't very complex ones. Enjoy the chapter :D, see you in the final notes.
> 
> UPDATE: Grammar corrections and don’t worry, most of you liked a lot this chapter so battle is untouched, just maybe an extra or less line to make it smoother. Enjoy :D

“Here you have, Ami” said Willow cheerfully.

“Thanks, Willow. I know they will love them” said Amity while taking some snails back “Well, I’ll get going now”

“So… mmm, Ami…” Willow was going to say something to Amity when someone came from the back room.

“Hey, Willow. I finished with the big pots, what’s next on…Oh! Hey there Blight!” a sharp pain produced by Willow’s elbow on her ribs made the triclops wince and almost drop the crate she was carrying.

“Oh, I…sorry” said Boscha with guilt all over her face. Boscha have changed a little since the rebellion incident, her expression have softened a lot and she didn’t have that smug face anymore. Her hair was now very long, reaching to the middle of her butt, she still tied it in a ponytail.

“You don’t have to” said Amity looking at her friend “Well, I’m going now, thanks again” Amity took the arrangements gently and left the store.

“Say hi to Luz from us” said Boscha a little ashamed.

Willow followed Amity outside and hugged her being careful to not crush the arrangements.

“Hey, Ami. Everyone has already forgiven you. It has been three years now, why don’t you forgive yourself?” said Willow in a soft voice.

“I…can’t” said Amity while frowning and looking at the floor.

“Hey, it’s ok. Just…try it, okay?” said Willow while rubbing Amity’s back “We are here for you, don’t hesitate to come if you need it”

“Thanks, Willow” Amity said and pushed away from Willow.

Willow looked while Amity walked away until get lost in a corner. She returned to her store again and walked while glaring at Boscha.

“Really?” said Willow with an unamused face rising an eyebrow.

Boscha laughed nervously while raising her hands in front of her to protect herself.

Willow punched Boscha hard on the arm and made her wince. Boscha rubbed her arm to decrease the pain.

“Ouch! Willow, what the fu-” Willow put a finger on Boscha’s mouth making her unable to finish the word.

“Language” said Willow in an authoritative voice.

It was hard to believe that the once fire bitch terror of the isles and former bully of Willow was now so meek in front of her while Willow turned bossy sometimes around her and she needed just a glare to make her regret doing or not doing something. But it was funny for all their friends how the rolls shifted.

Boscha groaned and blushed “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to, it just…” Boscha groaned again “I screwed it”

Willow gave her a kiss on the cheek “Hey, I know you didn’t do it on porpoise, I know you will never hurt her”

Boscha sighed “Do you think she will be alright?”

“I hope so” said Willow concerned “Maybe seeing Luz helps her”

“I hope so too” said Boscha also concerned for her friend.

“By the way, do you have any idea of why we have this on the list?” asked Willow pointing to a name on the list.

“Oh!” said Boscha now in a thrilled mood “I wanted it to be a surprise so I hide this from you since yesterday! I remembered of you talking about that plant and well, I bought some of them so you could start to reproduce them…” Boscha opened the crate she was carrying when entered the room “…I know they are expensive but…but…huh?”

Both girls were looking inside the crate and Boscha was confused because she have bought a dozen of plants and there were only two now. Willow smirked at Boscha “You did remember that they are very territorial and they will eat each other if they were close enough, right?”

Boscha groaned “It seems that today is not my day”

“Hey, it’s okay” Willow gave her a quick kiss on the lips “This two are enough to start. Thanks. It was a wonderful surprise. Now come on, we need to finish the inventory. Tomorrow will be a hectic day”

Boscha and Willow have been dating for almost 2 years. After Belos defeat, Willow was still mad at Boscha for her behavior during her time in emperor’s coven, but with time and Boscha’s efforts, Willow forgave her and after a while Boscha gained Willow’s heart. However, Boscha started to have feelings for her since Willow knocked her out, but she didn’t admit it. And during her time in the coven all those feelings were in the freezer since she only had anger inside her, but after Willow took care of her when she was deadly injured those feelings started to get afloat again.

\--------

After leaving Bonesborough and after another parade, Amity kept walking until she reached a large building. It was the Noceda Institute of Magic and Demonics. The building was huge, maybe double the size of Hexside, whom by the way didn’t exist anymore. During the rebellion it was destroyed by Amity herself, and when the emperor was defeated the town decided not to rebuild it but to build the institute. After all, it was a tradition to found a school over the remains of other school, and all agreed that it was the best place to build the institute.

Bump was assigned as principal by the Clawthorne sisters. He considered it an honor and gladly accepted the charge, and with just less than 300 years for her retirement he was now thinking to postpone it with all the new excitement that came with the multitrack system. After all, there were so much new things to see with the mixing of magic, so he enjoyed once more his profession as a teacher. On other hand, Grometheus was still sealed under the school, it was a miracle it didn’t broke free during the school incident. The Grom night was still celebrated every year but now the champion wasn’t elected by her academic record. Instead, the students that wanted to participate just wrote their name on the list and one was chosen by the students with an election. Originally it was chosen by putting the names on a goblet, but the first year when the burning paper of the chosen was expelled by the goblet it ended in a burned auditorium. Nobody knew where did Bump got that idea. And after that first and last incident the goblet just ended stored with the choosey hat.

Amity stopped just a few steps of the entrance stairs and looked up to the institute shield. The owl that Luz used as symbol during the uprising, in front of the owl was a round flask with a light glyph on the center, the owl claws were holding the Clawthorne sisters staffs crossed behind the flask, and the owl was encircled with thorns and in the lower part a ribbon that says Noceda Institute.

Amity stared at the light glyph and started to get lost in her memories again…

\------------------

It has been a year since Amity joined the emperor’s coven and a few months since Boscha’s death. Amity was starting to lose her patience because the Owlet hasn’t appeared again. She was anxious of getting revenge against the one who taken her dearest friend. No. Her sister, the last beloved one she had, and maybe she was the one that killed her siblings too. During those months Amity let out her anger in everyone and everything that have to do with the resistance, she have burned everything and everyone to ashes, but that wasn’t enough. On the contrary, the more she did it the more her anger grew. She made a list on her mind of all the horrible things she will do to the Owlet once she captures her. Let the fairies eat her skin alive, torture, leaving her in the boiling rain, dismember her limb by limb, stab her and then heal her over and over until she get bored, burn her to ashes like the others. No. Death was too merciful. She would capture her, then capture all of her beloved ones and kill them in all kind of horrible ways in front of her one by one, or making her do it by herself with a control spell and then snap her out so she could see her own hands covered in her beloved ones blood, breaking her spirit, pushing her at the brink of madness, and when she was just a mindless empty shell she will just release her and let her wander in the world, alone. Yes, that’s what she needed to do. She will made her regret taking everything from her.

“There won’t be nothing left when I finish with you” said Amity with her now usual deadly cold gaze while staring at the fire on her hand. Then someone snapped her out of her revenge thoughts.

“Miss Blight, Emperor Belos demand your presence at the throne room” said Kikimora.

Amity vanished the fire on her hand with a flip in annoyance. Without saying nothing she departed to the throne room.

Even when she was Belos’s messenger, Kikimora took a step back while a drop of sweat started to roll down her temple, even she was afraid of Amity.

When in the throne room, Amity approached to the throne and bowed to the emperor “You called for me, my lord?”

“Yes, Amity. As you have noticed there is no trace of the Owlet, and the more we delay the more followers she will gain” said Belos while pouring some green goo on her eyes. Amity never questioned what that fluid was or where it came from. “You have cleared almost all of the rebellion trace on the isles, but there is one place we have been ignoring”

“My lord?” asked Amity looking at Belos.

“We only have been chasing adult witches so far, but the plague of rebellion has spread to all over the isles. We can’t deny any longer this truth, the younglings are starting to join the rebellion. I want you to go to Hexside and put an end to this uprising. You have my permission to do whatever is needed” said Belos in a deadly voice.

“It will be done, my lord” Amity bowed and walked out of the throne room.

Once outside the castle, Amity summoned her staff. “Seraphina, take me to Hexside” the palisman’s spread her wings and started to fly at full speed to the school.

\------------------

It was starting to get dark, and all the students were still at Hexside. Next day was going to be a little festival on the school, so every student was excited about it and they were making the last touches to the preparations. Maybe that was the reason why Belos sent Amity this day. When everyone was lost on the fun. When everyone was happy. When everyone was there.

Bump was in his office making some reports, after all the recent incidents it was harder to get a patronage from the emperor, so he needed to make it sound urgent. He was filling a paper when a tremor and a load noise made him leave aside those things and walk out of his office annoyed.

**[Insert suggested track No. 1]**

“What the hell is…” Bump mouth fall open unable to said a word. He was horrified at the sight in front of him. There were screams all over school, some students running from fire abominations. The school was on fire, a magenta fire, and in the middle of the central hall was Amity, hands wrapped in fire with those dead cold eyes.

“Oh. Principal Bump” said Amity emotionless “I was just about to look for you”

“Miss Blight! What does this mean!?” asked Bump still in horror of the sight “Why are you doing this!?”

“As if you didn’t know” Amity started to walk in Bump’s direction “This place is full of traitors”

“W-What!?” asked Bump astonished “Why did you think that!?”

“Oh, is so obvious. After all, for which other reason all this ‘students’ will be here at this hour, is almost night. It’s seems that you are planning something against the emperor” said Amity stopping in front of Bump. More and more screams where heard, the fire was propagating quickly.

“Bu-but, how can you believe that!?!?” said Bump trying to make Amity enter in reason “Tomorrow is the Club’s festival!! They are preparing their projects!!”

“Oh! What a great coincidence” said Amity don’t believing in Bump’s words.

“Miss Blight, please stop!!” pleaded Bump “They are just children!!”

“They are just traitors” Amity said in a deadly voice. The look on her face and her tone of voice made Bump shiver to the deepest part of her soul.

“What happened to you, Amity?” asked Bump in a shaky voice. He couldn’t understand why his former top student was doing this. She was so smart, and at some point she stopped being a mean person and started to help others. He remember her eyes full of life but now there was nothing there, just an empty window to the void.

Amity didn’t respond, instead she throw a fireball to Bump sending him to his office breaking the door on the process. Bump flew through his office by the force of Amity’s spell, breaking his desk, chair and bookshelf in his way, until he crashed on the wall and fall to the floor stunned by the impact. Amity started to walk to one of the halls while summoning more fire abominations. At this point the school was covered almost in fire, it was impossible for someone to escape from the main or emergency exits, the abominations continue to roam the school burning everything at their pace.

\--------------------

“…… ….mp”

“…ci… Bu….”

Bump could hear a muffed voice, he raised his head and opened his eyes but everything was fuzzy, he grabbed his head and started to shake it trying to recover his senses.

“……pal Bump!”

“Principal Bump!”

He heard it clearly this time. Bump shook his head once more before turning his look to the direction of the voice. A hooded woman with an owl mask was kneeled beside him with her hands on her shoulder and then helped him to sit back.

“Principal Bump, are you alright?” asked the hooded woman.

“Wha…” Bump was still a little dizzy by the hit “Who are you?”

“It’s me” the young woman removed her mask and smiled at Bump “Luz”

Bump stared for a few second until it hits him and then he went wide eyed “Mi-Miss Noceda!?” asked Bump uncredulous “Is it really you!? Where have you been all this years!?”

Suddenly two fire abominations roared and charged to them. Luz quickly stood up and hit hard the floor with a staff. Under the abomination a stream of water started to surround the abominations and engulfed them in a water sphere, the abomination vanished in the water. The spheres then exploded like bubbles and vanished in the air.

“I would like to talk with you principal but, we have no time now. Here” said Luz with a serious expression and giving Bump a rolled scroll.

“What is this?” asked Bump while unrolling the paper.

“It’s a map of the secret room, it have all the doors around the school, take it and help the students and teachers. Take them to this one” said Luz pointing a door in the map “It will lead you out of the school grounds” Luz touched one wall of Bump’s office and a door opened.

“Be careful, Miss Noceda. I’m afraid Miss Blight isn’t the same witch you remember” Bump said in a sad voice.

“I know. That’s why I’m here, we need to put an end to this” said Luz with a glare on her face.

“It’s nice to see that you’re fine, Miss Noceda. This place wasn’t the same without your enthusiasm” said Bump with a sincere smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be making all kinds of mischiefs like Eda when all of this is over. After all, I haven’t graduated yet”

“There will always be a place for you here. But perhaps you don’t need it anymore” said Bump still smiling at her.

Luz gave him her trademark confident smile and put her mask on “I’ll buy you time. Hurry up!”

Luz moved like a flash leaving behind her just a trail of light. Bump stared at the trail for a second with a proud smile on her face “Good luck, Miss Noceda” Bump entered the secret room and closed the door behind him.

\------------------

Amity walked through the hall that led to the gym, her fire abominations roamed in the classrooms and started to burn the furniture. All of the classrooms were empty, that’s why she was heading to the gym. With all the exits blocked and the classrooms burning the only place left was the gym. Her abominations were on every floor of the school so no one would escape from her. She opened the gym doors and saw several kids around the big room. There was a total silence inside the room and fear over all their faces, and the only thing that one could hear was Amity’s heels echoing in the gym while walking. With each step the banners on the celling started to burn. All the students started to retreat to the back of the gym.

“Miss Amity, why are you doing this?” one of the youngest students asked in a sad voice.

“I’m sorry, Braxus. But you leave me no other choice” said Amity in a deadly voice “This is for the isles wellness”

Braxus and the other students took a step back while Amity set her hands on fire ready to burn everything to ashes, but she turned around abruptly and casted an ice wall stopping two fireballs that were heading toward her. She banished the wall and looked at the door. There she was, the one that she was looking for. The Owlet.

“Hey, big jerk. Why don’t you mess with someone of your size?” said the Owlet in a calm voice.

“So, you finally decided to appear. You must be really stupid to challenge me” Amity glared at the Owlet.

The Owlet took the two staffs she had on her back.

“Two staffs? I think I found the palisman thief too” said Amity while summoning her own staff

“I don’t need to kidnap palismans like your emperor” said the Owlet taking a battle position.

“Enough talk” said Amity while setting her free hand on fire “I will make you pay”

“For what?”

“Everything” said Amity in a fierce voice.

“You are the stupid one” said the Owlet and then she charged against Amity.

Amity raised a wall of flames in front of her and then with a spin of her staff several spell circles appeared along the fire wall and fireballs were thrown from them. A voice behind her make her gasp.

“Too slow” the Owlet said in a calm voice and hit Amity in the back with a charged staff sending her to a wall. The Owlet hit the floor with the other one making sharp needles of ice race across the floor.

Amity moved away quickly leaving a magenta trail of light and positioning herself behind the Owlet. Amity spun her staff sending a big wave of fire to her. Amity was smiling when again she heard the voice of the Owlet behind her.

“Still too slow” this time the Owlet slid in front of her and with a back kick launched Amity to the ceiling and then charged against her making a hole on the roof, forcing her out of the school. Once outside, the Owlet hit Amity with one staff and sent her away while she kept levitating in her place. Amity recovered quickly and levitated herself some meters away, then she glared at the Owlet with deadly eyes and showing her teeth.

_“How is she so fast!?!?!? I can’t match her speed!!! How is she doing it!?!?!?”_ Amity thought, she was furious that once again the person in front of her was able to hit her so easily and even worse she have dodged all of Amity’s attacks. “I WILL KILL YOU!!!” Amity roared.

Amity and the Owlet charged into each other, flying around the burning school, the sight was like the battle of Eda and Lilith on emperor’s castle. Trials of light illuminating the sky but there was one difference, they didn’t collide. The Owlet was just sliding around and hitting Amity with one charged staff sending her to fly. With every hit Amity just get angrier. She lashed against the Owlet just to be repelled over and over, and she started to frustrate. Amity burst in rage and casted a big flare that destroyed the top of the central tower of Hexside. But once again the Owlet appeared behind Amity and hit her hard with both of her staffs with such force that Amity crashed on the middle of the Grudgby field leaving a crater and a cracked field.

Amity pushed herself up and punched the ground with her fists in frustration. She was a mess, her clothes were ragged and dirt in some points, specially her cape, a few cuts on her face and a trail of blood in one corner of her mouth, her hair starting to dishevel. _“Why? Why!? WHY!?!?!?!?!?!”_ Amity was starting to lose her control. _“NO! Focus! Emperor Belos said that a trouble mind was no good in the battlefield. He’s right. Just Focus”_ She got back to her feet. The Owlet landed a few meters from her and get in her battle position.

They stared to each other for several seconds until they pounced against each other. Amity raised a wall of flames around the Grudgby field, cutting every escape route from the Owlet, the only way to escape was by air. And with her other hand she threw big flare to the Owlet. The Owlet for her part repelled the flames by spinning one staff and she hit the other in the floor making thorns to sprout below Amity trying to imprison her, but Amity just moved in a flash to one side looking closely to the Owlet. Then she saw it.

The Owlet draw a spell circle beside her with her free staff, and at the same time the other staff started to glow and the light spread to the Owlet. And just like Amity she moved at light speed and banished through the spell circle. Time practically stopped to Amity while focusing on sensing the magical trace of the Owlet. There. Amity turned to where she sensed the magic field and raised her staff in that direction.

Both staff produced a shock wave by the collision of their magical field. In a quick move Amity placed her hand in front of the Owlet chest and with a fire blast she sent her crash on the bleachers. _“A teleportation spell!? No. It wasn’t just that. She is casting two different spells with the staffs!! But to focus on two different spells simultaneously, that’s not possible, even I need to cast first a spell and then the other, and there is a delay!”_ That made her just angrier, the thought of someone able to do something she can’t was just ridiculous.

Ice shards started to erupt from the ground toward Amity, she dodged the attack and threw a fire ball to where the Owlet crashed. Once again she focused on the magical signature of the Owlet, and when felt her she threw another flare in her direction. The Owlet dodged the attack using one staff to move at great speed to approach Amity, but from the ground a giant abomination hand raised and tried to crush her so she jumped back.

“Abominations, destroy!” Amity commanded.

Six abominations raised from the floor and charged against the Owlet. One stretched its arms to the Owlet while the others have transformed their hands in axes and maces trying to cut and smash the girl. The Owlet dodged the attacks while casting spells to destroy the abominations. She throw a fireball to one of them making it dissolve into goo while with her other staff hit the floor and created a line of ice shards, freezing two abominations in the trail. While dodging the other abominations, Amity charged to her and started to throw fireballs, the Owlet deflected them to the remaining abominations destroying them. Then the Owlet made something Amity didn’t expect. Gathering the two staffs together with the palisman on each end, she started to draw a spell circle and her attack took Amity by surprise.

From the spell circle a blue fireball was launched toward Amity. Amity summoned an abomination to cover her but ended astonished by what happened next. When the blue fireball touched the abomination the orb exploded and froze everything on its range. A frozen abomination in a mass of ice shards projecting in all directions was left behind. Amity could use all type of magic, but this, this was insane. Not only the fact that the Owlet mixed magic, but, fire and ice in a single spell? Completely opposite natures in one same spell was just…impossible. Amity’s fire abominations were just abominations set on fire, there was nothing special about them. Just a spell over another.

“THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!!!!” Amity yelled to the Owlet with a voice full of hate and anger.

“Oh, but it is. This is what magic truly is, wild, free, with no limits” said the Owlet in a calmed voice “But what could you know? You just believe blindly on the lies of a parasite”

That made Amity rage grow even more, and what pissed her more was that she was saying that her concept of magic was wrong. She, one of the most powerful witches on emperor’s coven. She, who has brought peace to the isles whit each capture of rebels and wild witches. She, Amity Blight! How dare she insinuate that she was wrong? With a fierce look on her face Amity charged against the Owlet, but she showed to Amity more of this wild magic.

Once more, the Owlet made a spell circle with both staffs and from the floor bloomed several plants with a bulb on the top. Amity moved through them and was half her way when the bulbs opened, showing 5 sepals with sharp teeth and for Amity surprise they started to breathe fire toward her. Amity just had enough time to cast a barrier around her to protect herself from the fire. She hit her staff on the ground and several earth spikes raised from it and stabbed the plants. The Owlet just dodged the spikes.

Amity vanished the barrier and the Owlet was already in front of her. Amity lit her hand on fire but the Owlet push her hand away with one staff and hit the ground with the other. In an instant, Amity was wrapped in vines unable to move.

“You lost. So, my terms now” said the Owlet.

Amity stopped to struggle with the vines at the words.

“I lost?” Amity muttered.

“I LOST!?!?!?” Amity yelled and in an instant she was covered in fire, an explosive wave was produced and the vines turned to ashes while the Owlet was sent to fly to one of the goalposts, twitching it. There was a maniacal look on Amity’s face, whatever little trace of control she had left on her it was gone now. She lose control. During the battle her loss of control made her an easy target for the Owlet, but in this insane behavior she was more deadly than ever, anyone could felt her thirst of blood. There was something very nasty on that look of her, even the Blight look wasn’t this chilling, even her mother would be horrified. There was just one idea on her mind now. Kill.

The two witches charged to each other and started to fight again, they used all what they have, and there was a trail of destruction around them. Walls braking with the hit of the spells, trees being burned or blown, shards of ice everywhere, uneven ground, goo spread around. The place was a death trap. Anyone who dared to get close enough will be killed by the crossfire. The witches took their fight to the air, anyone could only see trails of yellow and magenta light moving on the air, colliding so strongly that there was a thundering sound with each collide, followed by lightning and sparks of magic. Even when the Owlet used her teleporting spell she couldn’t asset a hit on Amity, her senses were so sharp in her insane state that Amity could sense her instantly. There was no more surprise attacks, and it was now a duel of speed. Whoever make the first mistake will be finished.

Both girls precipitated to the center of the Grudgby field at full speed, a lighting was produced when both girls landed on the ground. The Owlet made the first mistake. Amity have casted a lightning bolt while both girls were struggling at the fall. Once in land, the lightning bolt hit the Owlet leaving her paralyzed by the electricity running through her body.

Amity couldn’t believe it, the Owlet was alive. But how? Even in her maniacal state she found the answer. She stared at the Owlet and saw her cloak, it was untouched. _“Witch’s wool”_ Amity just get angrier, but even the witch’s wool can’t suppress completely the more powerful spells. She received some damage, and that is why she was paralyzed. This was her chance.

Amity casted four salamander spells around the Owlet. The dragons rushed to the Owlet and engulfed her in a big pillar of fire. When the fire extinguished, Amity couldn’t believe what she saw. There was the Owlet inside a barrier, somehow she was able to cast a barrier and save herself from the fire. However, the barrier was all cracked, if it wasn’t for it she would be dead now. Amity enraged at that and charged to the other girl throwing with a swing of her staff a wind slash aiming to her head. The wind finished to broke the barrier and hit the Owlet across the head. The force of the wind was decreased by the barrier but was still strong enough to cut the mask and sent her backwards, making her to roll once.

There she was, at her feet. Finally she will have her revenge. Amity approached slowly with her hands set on fire. She would meet the face of the person that take all she cared. The Owlet hair was as long as hers, of a dark brown color. Then the Owlet raised her head and in a second all of that hate and anger inside Amity vanished and her expression turned into that scared expression when child. There was a cut on the right cheek of the girl, and she was glaring at Amity with hazel-brown eyes. At her feet was the person she hurt. The first person she loss in her life. The person she cared the most.

“Luz?...” asked Amity in a hoarse voice.

“Hey there, Blight” said Luz in an unfriendly voice.

Amity took a better look to Luz and noticed some more things. The staffs. Eda’s and Lilith’s staffs. And her attire similar to Eda but with Luz’s colors. Amity gave a step and extended her arm trying to reach Luz, but froze on her step and then retreated her hand to her chest still trying to understand what was going on. Her face was a mixture of emotions.

“Why?” Amity thought a thousand reasons of why Luz was doing this. Why she was causing so much chaos in the isles? Why she was killing her beloved ones? And once again her mind turned against her, thinking that it was her revenge for hurting her so many years ago, destroying all that she had achieved just to make her miserable too, that she deserved this.

Suddenly more coven guards appeared, including Odalia and Alastor

“Ah! So the Owlet was the human” said Alastor in a mocking tone.

“Well done, dear” said Odalia with a pleased voice “I’m so proud of you” Odalia pointed her staff to Luz “Emperor Belos wants to have a few words with you, human”

“Well, I also have some words for him” said Luz while getting up from the floor.

“And what it might be, dear?” asked Odalia in a mocking voice and a wide grin on her face.

“You can tell your owner that he’s going down” said Luz in a defiant voice.

Odalia laughed “I heard that you was a very funny creature. But the jokes end here, human”

“In your dreams, whore” said Luz to Odalia while showing her the middle finger.

Some of the guards had to hold their laughs not to be slaughtered by the coven leader. Alador allowed himself a little laugh but Odalia enraged “HOW DARE Y-”

“Owlbert!! Ravus!!” Luz called to the palismans. Owlbert’s eye glowed and produced a blinding light spell that made everyone close their eyes. After that Ravus’s eyes glowed and several illusions of Luz appeared around the area and started to fly. When the effect of the light spell subsided Odalia and Alastor glared at the sky.

“Catch me if you can, losers” the several copies of Luz said in union, then glowed and flew at full speed in different directions leaving behind just a trace of yellow light.

“Chase her!! The emperor wants her alive!!” commanded Odalia in a very angry voice.

All of the guards and the Blights went after one of the copies. Amity didn’t chase any of them but flew to a near location instead. She descended in the forest and run the rest of the way. In a few she reached the pink leaved tree and in front of it, near the cliff, was Luz, looking at the moon above the ocean. She stopped a few meters of Luz.

**[Insert suggested track No. 2]**

“So, you came for me after all” said Luz still looking at the moon.

Luz turned around, and locked her glare at Amity who was just a few meters of the pink tree, with a worried face. Behind and above the canopy, the magenta glow of the burning school could be seen.

Amity could tell that now Luz was the one angry. She abruptly lifted her hand in front of her and that caused Luz to throw a fireball in reflex. Amity dodged the spell.

“Luz, stop!” said Amity while trying to approach. But Luz continued throwing fireballs to Amity. Amity casted a water wall to stop the fireballs.

“Please!” Amity pleaded.

“No! I won’t stop!” yelled Luz while taking Owlbert from her back.

“Why are you doing this!?” asked Amity still with a pleading voice.

“I WILL FREE THEM!!” Luz hit hard the ground with the staff and created a strong light spell.

“WAIT, I JUST WANT TO TALK!!” said Amity while covering her eyes whit her arm.

Luz pulled out the portal key out of her clothes and pushed the eye, a door materialized on the base of the pink tree and opened instantly. Luz charged against Amity. Amity was lifted from the ground, she was blind because of the light so she could only feel Luz tackling her hard. Luz pushed Amity and they crossed the portal.

Once crossed the portal Luz pushed the key again, the door closed behind them, folded and banished. Both girls fell to the ground and rolled. Luz rolled a few meters by her momentum but recovered while rolling and raised to her feet.

“Talk!? TALK!?!?!?” said Luz in a very angry voice “AFTER EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE YOU JUST MAKE THAT PLEADING EYES AND WANT TO TALK!?!?!?”

Luz started to launch magic shots against Amity hitting her a couple of time making her to lose her balance. Seeing that Luz wasn’t going to stop Amity also got mad and started to return the fire.

They didn’t noticed but they have a little audience. Boscha was going to stop them but someone grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

“They need this”

Everyone returned their looks at the fight and just limited to watch in silence.

Both girls have used almost all of their magic during the fight at school, so they were now attacking each other with whatever magic was left inside them. The battle wasn’t that intense like before, they were just throwing some basic spells with their hands, and the spells were very weak at the point that they dissipated just a few steps behind them, and when hit by one it just make them give a little step back by the impact. Between attacks, Luz let out all she had inside.

“¿¡Cuál es tu puto problema!?” **(What is your fucking problem!?)** Luz continue to attack fiercely. “All those things you have done!!! All the people you have hurt!!! Tus amigos!! **(Your friends!!)** Your own friends!! AND ALL THAT PEOPLE THAT YOU’VE KILLED!!!!!” Luz tried to cast another spell but nothing happened, she ran out of magic. So she just pounced into Amity and punched her hard on the face. Luz tackled Amity and both girls fell to the ground and began to wrestle.

Luz was on top of Amity using one hand to hold her down while trying to punch her with her free hand. Amity just struggled to free herself while blocking Luz punches and pulling her hair trying to make her lose her balance. They rolled over the ground changing positions, both of them receiving a punch now and then. When Luz pushed Amity back with her legs she pounced over Amity and kept taking out all what she had inside.

“I WAS PLANNING TO MEET WITH YOU, BUT INSTEAD I FOUND YOU HURTING OUR FRIENDS!! AND TODAY YOU BURNED HEXSIDE!!! AND WHEN I FOUND YOU, YOU WAS JUST ABOUT TO KILL SOME KIDS, THE SAME KIDS THAT LOVED YOU FOR READING BOOKS TO THEM!!!!” Luz slapped hard Amity. Both girls were still glaring to each other but tears started to roll down from Luz’s eyes and fall on Amity’s cheeks.

“It hurt… It hurt when you said those mean things to me 4 years ago, but it hurts more to see the person I cared the most turned into this monster!! I knew that you parents have something to do with what you have said. I knew that you was afraid of them at that time of your life, but I wanted to believe that you will stand against them and be the person I knew, even if I wasn’t there, to be the better person you wanted” Luz tightened the hold on Amity’s cloak collar.

“Te odio” **(I hate you)** Luz narrowed her glare and then shut tightly her eyes “I hate you. I hate you because you let your parents mold you at their will. I hate you because instead of being the sweet, cute and caring girl I fall for you just turned again into that heartless and evil bitch your parents wanted you to be!” At this point Luz stopped to throw punches at Amity, both girls have little cuts and dirt on their faces, some dried blood from their lips and bleeding noses, but they still have angry glares on them.

“Yo confiaba en ti” **(I trusted you)** said Luz in a hoarse voice. “I trusted that you will become that wonderful person I knew was inside that hard shell of you, but instead you just trusted everything that your parents and Belos told you and turned into their heartless puppet”

“There was no reason to trust them, they never cared about you. But instead you just give your back to the ones who loved you. We didn’t love you because you were a Blight, we loved you because you were Amity” A memory of Amity laughing popped in Luz mind “Yo te amaba” **(I loved you)** said Luz in a cracked voice.

Both girls were glaring at each other. Tears started to form on the corners of Amity’s eyes. She grabbed Luz by the collar of her cloak and pounced over her letting Amity to be on top of her now.

“AND WHAT DO YOU EVER KNOW!?!?!?” yelled Amity angrily while tears started rolling from her eyes, she punched Luz again and she didn’t even attempt to block the punch.

“You don’t even know how I felt all this years! How I felt when I saw you on the news fighting with my parents and then you disappeared! And when I go look for you to amend things not even the Owl House was there!! I looked for you over a year but you wasn’t anywhere! So I continue with my life and trained to become stronger so I could do things right for once!!!” Both girls continue glaring at each other “I WAS BROKEN WHEN I LOST YOU!!!”

“IF YOU WANTED TO HELP ME, WHY DIDN’T YOU APPEAR BEFORE!?!?!?” Amity yelled at Luz “WHY DIDN’T YOU CAME BACK TO ME!?!?!?” and she started to sob pulling Luz close to her by the collar of her cloak.

“THEN YOU STARTED ALL OF THIS FUCKING REBELLION THING AND BECAUSE OF THAT I LOST MY BROTHER AND SISTER!!! THE ONLY FAMILY THAT CARED ABOUT ME!!!” Amity tightened her grip on Luz “AND THEN YOU JUST DECIDED THAT THAT WASN’T ENOUGH, AND YOU WENT AND KILLED BOSCHA!!! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!!!” Amity gave a fierce glare to Luz with tears rolling down her face. Luz has the same expression as her. Both girls were a mess, clothes full of dirt, hair disheveled with leafs and twigs, cuts and dirt all over their faces and both of them with a bleeding nose.

“No, she didn’t” said Boscha in a soft but firm voice.

Amity gasped at hearing Boscha’s voice and turned her gaze at where the voice came from. Amity’s eyes went wide and her expression softened. In front of her, with sad expressions, were Gus, Viney, Willow who was holding Boscha for some reason, Luz’s mother and at her leg was King and… “Em? Ed?” asked Amity in a cracked voice.

Luz pushed Amity away with her legs making her to fall on her back “I told you that you were the stupid” said Luz in a soft voice and then she stood up and ran and got lost in the nearby forest.

Amity stood up without turning her look away from them “Wha…Ho…I…” after that she just passed out and collapsed on the ground. It wasn’t clear if she passed because of the impression or because she was exhausted for the battle with Luz. Her siblings ran toward her. Edric lifted her and carried her inside the house.

“I will bring Luz” Gus offered since Viney was the healer and Willow was helping Boscha, but was stopped by Camila.

“She needs some time alone, let’s give her some space” said Camila putting her hand on Gus shoulder to comfort the teen.

Gus looked in the direction where Luz left but nodded. It was Luz’s mother after all, and she know her better than anyone.

“Don’t worry, she will be alright” Camila assured and give a warm smile to Gus.

They returned to the house and closed the door behind them. There were so many questions, but they will have the answers soon.

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, finally the big battles. I hope you enjoyed the tracks I suggest to you, Orphan on flames, well you could fill the desperation on that one, I really cool part of the game almost near the end, but man!, the music just immerses you in those places, and here was no difference, a burning school after all. The others are also great tracks of Chrono saga, they are little sad tunes, but they nail the situation when the final part of Amity and Luz fight, give it a try if you didn’t. Now, I’m sorry to reveal that Boscha was still alive from the beginning, but I couldn’t match the present with the memories and I thought it was better to move from the store at the beginning and reach the school to trigger that memory. I hope you enjoyed the battle and all the drama at the end And I think that is all, if I miss something let me know in the comment section because I recall having more to say in here but well it just slipped my mind. For the next chapters we finally have Luz side of the story, also what happened to the twins and Boscha, and a lot of answers. We’re close to the final. Remember stay safe. Be good but naughty. Thanks for your support and see you next chapter. Stay tuned ;)


	8. THE MISSING FRAGMENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity wakes up after her battle with Luz, she found that she has been fooled and she learns the truth of what happened to those close to her. However she felt all the weight of her actions on the last months. Not knowing what to do or think she get lost on her tracks but someone give her some comfort and with her new conviction she decided that it’s time to confront Luz despite the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, chapter 8 finally here, sorry for the waiting it took me more than I thought, this is the longest chapter so far with 16 pages and over 9000 words, so I hope you enjoy it :D. See you in the final notes.
> 
> UPDATE: Grammar corrections and some changes in some parts due continuity, but story untouched, I just adjust it so it fit, and it was just a couple of lines. Some extra lines on Ed and Em memory. Minor changes actually. Enjoy :D

\------------------

Amity groaned while slowly opening her eyes, she got to her feet and looked around, the place wasn’t familiar. Then she remembered her fight with Luz.

“The human realm?”

Amity looked around again but there was nothing but green trees around the glade. She started to walk but tripped with something. She turned her look down and her face turned into one of horror. In her feet was laying Luz, face down in a pool of blood with both staffs broken on her hands. She kneeled and extended her arms in a hurry to hold Luz but froze at midway. Amity turned her hands and she started to tremble and panic, her hands were covered in blood, some drops dripping from her hands. She got up and gave a step back and tripped with other thing. She turned her look and started to breath heavily. Around her were the corpses of her friends and family on pools of blood. Suddenly all the surroundings started to burn in magenta flames. She looked around and not far from there was the Owl House engulfed by the fire. A familiar laugh made her turn around, and in front of her was her mother with her creepy sadistic smile and her cold dead eyes.

“You’re perfect now, Amity” said Odalia in a joyful voice.

“Well, almost” said another familiar voice. This time, behind her, was now Amity herself with the same expression as her mother. Amity began to tremble terrified.

“There is one last loose end to settle” said the other Amity. She set her hands on fire and shot a flare to Amity. The other Amity began to laugh just like her mother, and that laugh echoed on her head.

Amity screamed and jumped from where she was lying almost punching Viney and hitting Emira on the head with her own.

“Mittens! It’s alright, it’s alright” said Emira in a soft voice while embracing Amity from behind “You’re safe. It was just a nightmare. It’s okay. Relax”. After some heavy breathing Amity relaxed.

“A nightmare…?” Amity mumbled. She was covered in sweat. “Where…” Amity started to look around.

“It’s okay, sis. Lay down again, we haven’t finished healing you yet” said Emira while pulling Amity back to her lap.

Amity made a little moan and relaxed, but then she turned her gaze at Emira and tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes. Amity turned to her sister and embraced her tightly by the waist, burrowing her face on it and started to sob. Edric approached and put his hand on Amity’s head and started to ruffle her hair gently. Amity moved one hand off Emira and take hold of Edric’s wrist tightly don’t wanting to lose them again. She cried for some time.

“I-I thought you were dead” said Amity with a hoarse voice. The sobs have stopped by now.

“Well, we thought that too in that moment” said Edric in his usual mood.

“What happened? Why didn’t you came back!?” Amity lifted her gaze to her siblings with pleading eyes expecting the answers.

“We couldn’t” said Emira in a sad voice feeling guilty because they couldn’t protect their little sister again “We were petrified, and Luz was able to revert the process just a few weeks ago. But we’re still a little weak, we were badly injured. Viney has been healing us”

“We had the intention of going for you, but…” said Edric with same mood as her sister.

“But what?” asked Amity hoarsely.

“This happened…” Emira said sadly referring to the Hexside incident that happened just a few hours ago.

“Everyone wanted to go for you before, but must of us were badly injured. We wouldn’t be able to endure a fight” said Edric sadly.

“Boscha explained is what happened when you thought we were dead, and after Boscha’s incident we knew they won’t leave you alone and they wouldn’t allow us to get close to you. If we put a foot on the isles in this condition we would be dead for sure before we could get close to you” said Emira in a sad voice.

“I don’t understand, what happened?” asked Amity still looking for answers.

“Well…” said Edric while tracing a circle to project the memory.

\------------------

Edric and Emira were returning from the tax collection in Bonesborough riding a woodlouse-like demon covered in red fur. It has been a normal day without incidents, just like the other days. They were riding through the forest of castle grounds, just a few minutes from it.

“This sucks” said Edric while riding the demon and frowning in annoyance.

“I know. I mean, those witches are not even criminals, they just can’t afford this ridiculous taxes!” said Emira also annoyed.

“Well, at least we helped some of them today” said Edric while shaking down her coin purse. Not a single snail fall from it.

Emira sighed “Yeah…I wish we could do more. Do you think mother and father find it soon?”

“Nah. We’re good. This money comes from our secret prank business” said Edric smiling.

“What do you think our parents will do to us if they find out?” asked Emira while checking the tax list.

“I don’t know. Maybe something like: ‘Childs, a Blight never give money to other witches, we only take it away from them’” said Edric making an impression of his father.

“Your own business? Why would you think we’ll let you be free, my dears? We are doing it for your own goodness, dears. The world is a dangerous place, and you won’t survive by your own. No, I won’t allow you to ruin your life. You will be making what we want forever. End of discussion” now Emira make an impression of her mother.

Both twins started to laugh.

“I think we should talk whit Mittens and Boscha today” said Emira concerned.

“Why so?” asked Edric glancing at her sister.

“I…don’t know. I just have this feeling” said Emira while holding one hand close to her chest.

“You’re scaring me, sis, you know? But you’re right, I think we have waited too long” said Edric while whipping the demon with the reins to stop.

The bridge of the castle unfolded and they continue to the castle. Once inside they parked the demon in the usual place and started to unload the bags full of snails, but Kikimora interrupted them.

“Young Blights, the emperor have requested your presence at the throne room immediately” said Kikimora in her usual voice. “Someone else will unload the bags”

Both twins looked between them in confusion but dropped the bags on the cart.

“Thanks, Kiki” said Edric in a playful voice.

When in the throne room both twins approached to the throne and bowed to the emperor. Odalia and Alador were beside Belos.

“You called for us, emperor?” asked Edric.

“Yes, I have a special mission for your family. There has been reports of palisman thieves. These criminals have been causing problems for the past few months, but we finally have found their hideout. Your mother have requested this mission for you as a trail for you to ascend in ranks” said Belos.

Both twins shifted their looks to Odalia who was smiling happily.

“I have seen that you’re doing your tasks perfectly, dears. It is time for you to have new challenges” said Odalia cheerfully, but the twins know that was just a facade. There was something behind all of this thing of ascending ranks.

“Bring me those thieves” said Belos.

“As you wish, my lord” all Blights said in union.

The Blights left the castle and headed to the Hand. The flight was silent. Both twins flying behind their parents. When in the Hand, Odalia and Alador descended near an old house, the twins followed them. It seemed that no one had been there in a very long time.

Odalia ordered the twins to go inside, so Edric and Emira casted an invisibility spell and entered the house from an opened window. They inspected all the rooms but there was no one there, so they got back to the empty living room and dispelled the illusion.

“Seems that nobody is home” said Edric to Emira while looking around.

“I don’t like this, Ed. I think we shoul…” Emira was saying when she felt her body fully paralyzed, it was a familiar sensation to her.

“Well, my dears. Isn’t this fabulous? It has been a long time since our last family trip” said Odalia in a cheerful tone.

Alador walked besides Odalia with his hands glowing a light blue, a nasty smile on his face. He made a movement with his hands and both twins levitated in front of them. The twins watched with horror to their parents, they were unable to speak or to move, both of them began to panic.

“But before we start our mission I would like to have a word with you, my children” said Odalia with her creepy smile and cheerful voice. She walked near the twins and slapped them hard making both of them wince in pain. Apparently, Alador’s spell allowed them to show their pain.

“Do you think we didn’t knew what you were doing?” said Odalia now in an angry voice and with her cold gaze “Using Blight money to pay the taxes of those ‘lesser witches’! I think we need to teach you a lesson again”

Odalia traced a spell circle and the coven mark on the twins arm started to glow. Light started to flow to the mark from their nearby veins. Both of them began to feel very tired. At some point the flow of light stopped and the coven mark just pulsated in a slow rhythm, the gems on their chest turned black and both twins were extremely tired now.

“Now, darling. If you don’t mind” said Odalia in a serious voice.

Alador walked to Emira and released the spell on her. When Emira touched the floor, Alador punched her hard on the stomach making her spit blood. Emira felt to the floor and she curled, holding her belly with both arms while coughing more blood. Edric could only watch in horror unable to move. Alador lifted Emira very roughly by her neck and slammed her hard on the wall. Alador tightened his grip not allowing Emira to breathe. The girl tried desperately to free herself jerking violently, but she had no strength. When Emira began to gasp for air Edric glared furiously at Alador. His father noticed that.

“Don’t glare at me, boy” Alador said in a serious voice and a cold glare.

Alador released Emira, who fell hard to the floor while gasping for air. Then he walked to Edric and released the spell from him. Before Edric could do something, Alador punched him even harder on the stomach. Edric fell to his knees but Alador grabbed him by his hair and kneeled him hard on the face making Edric fell on his back. The boy held his abdomen and face in extreme pain. Both of the twins were unable to make a noise, there was a silence spell on them.

Edric tried to crawl to his sister but again both of them were levitated by Alador. Edric was able to open one of his eyes while Emira had hers tightly shut by the pain, tears falling from both twins.

“Oh my. Crying again? And at your age? I’m really…disappointed with you, dears” said Odalia in an unpleased voice “I think they haven’t learned yet, darling”

“I thought you have learned the lessons a long time ago, children” Alador said while dispelling the silence spell. Then he traced another spell and this time the twins started to yell in pain from the electrical discharge they were receiving. They were tortured by their parents for a while until they got bored.

Edric crawled toward Emira and held her in a protective way, the girl had passed out by the extreme pain. Both of them were in pretty bad shape. They have some internal hemorrhages and several broken bones. Not to mention that their clothes were stained with blood in some parts. Edric used all his will power not to faint to protect her sister.

“Aw. How lovely, my dear. You do care for each other. Well, don’t worry. You can stay like this forever” said Odalia in a nasty cheerful voice while summoning some strange artifact “Do you like it? It’s the pocket version of the petrifying effigy. It’s so handy” said Odalia cheerfully with delight.

“Oh! And I will take those. You won’t need it any more” said Odalia while taking their staffs from the floor, the palismans eyes glowed once. “And don’t worry, my dears. We will take good care of your sister” said Odalia with an evil grin.

“Good night, children” said Alador with an evil smile.

Odalia activated the device and a green beam was projected by the effigy, in just a few second all went dark.

\------------------

By the time the memory ended, Viney and Emira have finished healing Amity’s minor wounds, not that she had a major injury but there were some big bruises on her body. They assumed it was because of her fight with Luz. Amity covered her mouth with one hand in horror of the images she saw, and she was crying heavily again. Then a sudden memory came back to her, the calm expressions on both of her parents when Belos was telling her that her siblings were dead, as if nothing had happened. After everything they just…

Amity abruptly got up from the coach and ran to the bathroom. That day she felt sick by the behavior of her parents, but now that she knew the truth she couldn’t bear it. She reached the toilet and started to throw up. When she was sure nothing more will come out, she put her arm on the border of the bathtub and leaned her head on it. 

“Are you okay, sis?” Emira asked from the door.

“Not really” said Amity with a tired voice “But it’s okay, just give me a second” Amity rinsed herself and walked back to the living room with Emira helping her.

“So, this really is the Owl House” said Amity while looking around.

“Yes, but we are in the human realm now. Luz said that we are in a very desolated are so there will be no problem” assured Emira.

“Is she here now?” asked Amity nervously.

“No, she hasn’t returned yet”

That made Amity feel relieved but at the same time a little sad. _“Maybe she don’t want to see me anymore. She…hates me now”_ once again Amity’s mind was against her, bringing all kind of thoughts. Why Luz would want to be near her after all what she done? Maybe she doesn’t tolerate her presence and was waiting for her to leave the house. After all, she said that she hated her.

“How long I was out?” asked Amity.

“Not much, like 30 minutes since you passed out”

Both girls returned to the living room and sat on the sofa. Amity put her hands on her lap and then noticed her clothes. She was now wearing some baggy sweatpants and a white and indigo hoodie, just like the one Luz used to wear when they met, but this one have long sleeves and reached down to her waist, but even the cat ears were there. The hoodie was a just a little big for her so the sleeves covered her hands just letting her fingers out.

“Oh, your clothes were very dirty and ragged so we change them. I hope you’re comfy on them” said Emira cheerfully, and then she leaned to Amity’s ear and whispered to her “Those are Luz’s clothes”

Amity got flustered when hearing that and the only thing she could say was “Umm…”

Emira chuckled “Don’t worry, I’m sure she won’t mind. And she is the only one who could spare you some clothes anyway”

_“It’s so soft”_ Amity thought while playing with the cuffs of the hoodie with her fingers.

Then a commotion on the hall make her snap out of her thoughts.

“I’m ok Willow!!” said Boscha in an annoyed voice.

“No, you’re not! You need to rest, so get back to bed!!” ordered Willow in a bossy voice.

“That is not even a bed!!!” replied Boscha.

“Oh my! Those two always fighting” said Camila from the door of the kitchen but with a little smile.

“Yeah. They are always like that when together” said Gus while watching a little TV on the kitchen with King. Since he recovered, the boy was bouncing every 5 minutes of excitement for being in the human realm, so he uses almost every minute in watching TV and to the Nocedas doing something he didn’t know, just to learn more about humans.

“Well, I wish they just shut up! They are interrupting my research!” said King annoyed.

“I thought you were just loitering, King” said Camila with a playful smile.

“What!? The king of demons don’t loiter! I’m learning the human weaknesses in this device so I can conquer this world!” said King while stepping on the table and rising a paw. “They won’t know what crushed them!”

Camila chuckled “Of course, pequeñin **(Little guy)**. By the way, it’s almost nine o’clock”

Kings eyes opened wide and turned to the TV “Gus, quick!! Change the channel!! We are gonna miss the soap opera!!”

Camila rolled her eyes and smiled, then she returned her attention to the living room. After some struggle Boscha reached the room, Willow behind her trying to drag her back.

Amity jumped from the sofa and hurried to where Boscha was, she hugged her and Boscha returned the hug.

“You’re alive too” said Amity with tears on her eyes.

“Yeah. I was surprised too. I thought I was done for sure” said Boscha dragging Amity to the couch so she could sit too. Both girls winced a little by their wounds.

“What happened? They told me you were killed by the Owle… by Luz” asked Amity.

“This…” Boscha traced a spell circle and her memory started to reproduce.

\------------------

“Boscha” said Odalia in a serious voice.

“Yes, Mrs. Blight?” Boscha made a bow with her head to her leader.

“We found a rebel base. And since Amity is on her free day I will go with you” said Odalia in a cheerful voice.

“Yes, ma’am” said Boscha with enthusiasm “I will make them pay for what they did to Emira and Edric”

“Oh, Boscha! That is very sweet. I’m glad you’re so close to Amity and our family” said Odalia with a smile. An evil smile that Boscha didn’t noticed.

Odalia and Boscha flew to a remote forest area on the isles. In the middle of the forest was a house and there were some carts and sacks.

Boscha descended and didn’t wait for Odalia, she slammed the door open and there were several witches reunited.

“Is that fire bitch Boscha!!” someone yelled “Run!!!”

“Oh! I’m sorry, but you’re not going anywhere, scums” said Boscha with a smirk and a nasty voice.

With no effort Boscha knocked them out with her fire spells. Boscha enjoyed beating some rebels so she laughed madly. Then Odalia entered the house and praised her.

“Well done, Boscha. I expected no less than this from you” Odalia approached slowly to Boscha from behind.

“It was very easy, Mrs. Blight. But the best part is to interrogate them. I will have so much fun today!” said Boscha cheerfully without looking at Odalia, and that was a big mistake.

Odalia grabbed Boscha from behind covering her mouth so she couldn’t scream, and with a dagger she stabbed Boscha on her side. Boscha gasped by the sharp pain and the triclops eyes went wide by the horror she was experiencing right now. Boscha tried to free herself by grabbing Odalia’s arm but Odalia make a little spell with one finger without letting go of Boscha’s mouth. Her coven mark glowed under her sleeve and just like the twins she stated to get tired and was unable to set her hands on fire. Boscha tried to say something but her words were muffled by Odalia’s hand.

“Shh shh shh shh. I’m so disappointed of you, my dear Boscha” said Odalia in an evil way, who seemed to be enjoying this “You are one of the best soldiers of the emperor, and yet, you have been defeated so easily by a mere human”

“You’re just as weak and useless as the twins. And now, you will share their destiny” Odalia pulled out the dagger and stabbed Boscha once more. Boscha gasped with the stab while tears rolled down from her eyes.

“But, are you crying, my dear? I don’t need someone as weak as you near my Amity. You know, my Amity is almost perfect now. But she still refuses to finish the job properly” said Odalia while pushing deeper the dagger “Maybe with this she would reach perfection”

“You have been very useful this last years, my dear Boscha. But I don’t need from your services any more. I will make sure to tell your mother that you died with honor” Odalia stabbed her once more, this time in the stomach making Boscha to spit blood in Odalia’s hand, making her to released her grip in disgust. Boscha just fell to the floor like a rag doll, her vision started to blur.

“Don’t worry, dear” said Odalia with pleasure in her voice while casting a fireball “It will end soon. I thought on cutting your throat but, what better way to die for a fire bitch than with fire itself” Odalia throw the fireball into a room full of crates and sacks.

“I think you won’t need this anymore. I’ll take care of it” said Odalia while reaching for Boscha’s staff, but the palisman came to life and ran to the burning room.

“Well, never mind. I’ll let you have a little company” said Odalia grinning evilly, then she left the hose.

Once Odalia have left, Kegan ran back to Boscha trying to drag her but they were surrounded by the fire already.

“Ke…gan… b-bring… Ami…” Boscha managed to talk with a lot of effort but couldn’t finish the word, her vision blurred more and started to lose conscious. She saw a shadow approaching and she heard a muffled voice but couldn’t understood and then all went dark.

\------------------

When the memory finished, Amity was crying again. She hugged Boscha tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Amity kept repeating those word to Boscha in a soft voice.

“Hey, it’s not your fault” Boscha patted Amity’s back trying to comfort her, but she winced a little by the tightly hug because she was still recovering from her wounds “But if you just c-could soften the grip I will appreciate it a lot”

Amity released Boscha noticing that she was hurting her friend. “I…”

“Hey! It’s not your fault, okay? It was that bitch!” said Boscha with bitterness.

Willow who was sitting on a chair next to Boscha was just staring at Amity. Amity noticed that. Willow had a mixture of emotions on her face that Amity couldn’t decipher.

“Willow, I…” Amity said in a soft voice but couldn’t find the proper words. Willow sighed.

“It’s okay. After seeing what your parents did, I understand why you acted like this. But that doesn’t mean everything will be like before, because I’m still mad at you. I’m not sure if I can forgive you this time” said Willow in a serious but with a bit of anger on her voice.

“I know. I don’t deserve to be forgiven. I had done so much terrible things… Took so many lives…I know that nothing that I do will amend anything of that” said Amity in a very sad voice while looking at the floor, tears dripping from her face.

Emira hugged Amity tightly from one side while Edric hugged her from behind her and above the sofa.

“We’re sorry, Mittens” said Emira in a choked voice, she was crying too “If only we have talked with you when all of this started. If only we have been there for you, you wouldn’t have done any of those horrible things”

“We failed you, baby sister” said Edric also crying “I hope you can forgive us one day”

Amity shook her head “It’s all my fault, I have always been weak”

“No, it’s not” said Boscha firmly “We’ll make she pay for everything. And especially for what she did to you!”

The Blights stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Amity relaxed. Viney took the opportunity to continue Boscha’s treatment, after she finished Willow ordered Boscha to get to rest.

“But I’m not sleepy! Also I’m fine. And I’m an adult now, Willow!” complained Boscha.

Willow pressed one finger hard on Boscha’s belly without remorse. Boscha winced and yelped at the pain of her not fully recovered wound.

“No, you’re not! AND you’re still recovering, AND I’m also still mad at you too, don’t make it worse” said Willow in an ultimatum.

Boscha shrunk into her place and nodded rapidly, a second later she got up and headed to the room. Willow following behind. Everyone giggled at that except Amity, she just looked at the interaction. She had never seen Boscha so meek in front of someone, especially Willow, and she found the interaction…cute, but said nothing.

“I think is time to prepare dinner, youngsters” said Camila.

“Coming, Ms. Noceda” said Viney.

“Stay here and rest. Okay, sis?” said Emira while standing up.

Everyone left to the kitchen and started to prepare things for dinner, in the past few months they have learned a lot from the human world and a lot of cooking human food from Luz and Camila. Edric and Emira were still learning some things because it has been just a few weeks since they recovered enough energy to help around.

Since everyone arrived to the human realm injured, Camila and Luz had taken care of everyone at their moment, so Camila quickly got fond to everyone, even Boscha. She was happy to know that Luz have such wonderful friends, real friends, and she got fonder of them because they liked Luz for who she was.

Amity got up and walked to the kitchen door, she watched as everyone were doing different things, even King was helping. Well, it was more like he was executing some innocent vegetable. She felt out of place after all the terrible things she had done. Camila noticed Amity standing out of the kitchen and offered her a warm smile, the smile made Amity felt funny. She thought why Camila didn’t hate her. She was sure that Luz had told her about what she did four years ago, and by now she knew for sure what Amity have done the last months on the isles. Then why she was so friendly to her? She couldn’t understood, she deserved to be rejected by everyone in front of her, but for some reason they didn’t. She couldn’t understand why they were there by her side. Maybe they were waiting a moment when she less expected and then give her the chop on her neck. She was uncertain of so much things right now. She felt overwhelmed for some reason and decided to go out, but she didn’t want to deal with the owl demon tube now, so she take a deep breath and walked through the kitchen to use the back door.

“Sweetie, you can go back to rest. We have everything covered” said Camila in a cheerful voice. Everyone turned her looks at the mint haired girl.

“I-I just need some fresh air” said Amity nervously.

“Oh, I see. Well, sweetie. There is a swing on a near tree in that direction, you could sit there. We’ll call for you when dinner is ready” said Camila while smiling to Amity.

“Thanks, Ms. Noceda”

Amity closed the door behind her and took a few steps but a growl make her jump. She turned her look to the sound and she saw Puddles glaring at her. She got paralyzed not knowing what to do but luckily Viney came out and calmed Puddles “It’s okay, Puddles. She won’t harm you again” the griffin relaxed but kept his distance. Viney gave Amity a little smile and signaled with her head that she could go. Amity thanked her and continued her way.

Amity headed to where Camila pointed, and not far from the house there was the tree with the swing on it. Amity sat on the swing but she just stayed there holding the ropes and looking to the floor with a face that reflected a deep sadness. She was trying to assimilate the memories her siblings and friend showed her. The resentment toward her parents just grew more, thinking on that just make her feel mad. But that feeling also made others to pop. She began to think again in the horrible things she had done the past few months. No, not just the past few months. The last year, when she joined the coven. Four years ago, when she rejected Luz. Without noticing she began to cry, she looked at the tears as they fell and disappeared on the ground. She couldn’t understand why she had failed so much times in so short time. She remembered that she was doing everything to make a better place, to amend things. She didn’t noticed when everything went wrong and she began to do such horrible things, and she hated herself for that. She stayed there for a while, crying silently.

After an hour or so Amity was snapped out of her thoughts.

“Sooo, you are the famous Amity that I heard so much about” said Camila cheerfully.

Amity tensed and kept her look at the ground. This was it, she thought. This was the moment when she was going to tell her to leave and to stay away from her daughter. She was just waiting for her to be alone. That’s why she suggested this place, not far from the house but far enough to no one else to hear.

“I suppose Luz told you all about me, isn’t it?” said Amity in a sad voice.

Camila chuckled. “Told me all about you? When she got back from your world the only thing she talked about was you. Amity this, and Amity that. I learned more of your life than what my daughter did on your world. She was always talking wonders of you”

Amity turned her look to Camila not believing what she was telling her. _“Didn’t she told her what I did to her? Why!?_ ” she thought.

“I’m glad she found a friend like you. You are so special to her” said Camila with a warm smile.

Amity looked again to the floor with a sad expression. “I don’t deserve to be her friend”

“Why do you think that, sweetie?” asked Camila a little concerned.

“Because I…” Amity stopped, once again the fear seized her. She was afraid of what Luz’s mother would think of her. That she would despise her. Willow’s words come to her mind _“You haven’t changed, Amity”_. She had been running from her problems for so long to not get hurt, that in the process she ended hurting others. So she thought that the least thing she could do was to tell her the truth. She deserves it.

“I hurt her badly” Amity said, tears starting to form on the corner of her eyes “She just told me her feelings towards me and I just said mean things that I really didn’t wanted to say to her” Amity clapped her mouth with both hands realizing what she had told. Maybe her mother didn’t know, Luz told her that she was afraid of what her mother would think of her liking girls. Once again Amity cursed herself for making a mistake. Now Luz won’t want to talk her again for sure.

“M-hmm. And if you didn’t mean to, then why you did it?” For a moment Amity thought that Luz’s mother will be very mad, but instead she just asked her with curiosity in her voice.

“It’s…complicated” said Amity in a soft voice and with shame in her voice “There were happening some rough things at that moment. I was afraid. And with so many problems I couldn’t handle them all, and then I just blow up. But she didn’t deserve that. I just made the things wrong, as always”

“Well, sweetie. That happens to all of us at some point” said Camila offering a comforting smile to Amity and then chuckled “Just look at me. I sent my daughter to a camp to ‘correct’ her. But I was wrong, she wasn’t the problem. I…” Camila seemed to get lost on her thoughts and then she smiled and shook her head. “We all made mistakes, Amity. Nobody is perfect, and the most important thing is to learn from those mistakes and try to amend them”

“There are some things that I will never be able to amend. I have made such horrible things, I…I have taken so many lives. No matter what I do, they will never come back” Amity said in a broken voice and started to cry again “I’m a monster” Amity thought that this was the moment when Luz’s mother will tell her to leave, seeing her with disgust and disappointment, just like her parents. For what reason she would want a murderer close to her daughter?

But for her surprise, Camila pulled her head to her chest in a warm embrace. Amity couldn’t hold it any longer and started to sob. She released her grip on the ropes and hugged Camila back.

“Hey, you’re not a monster” said Camila softly and started to caresses Amity’s head gently, passing her fingers through her hair. “I listened about your family from your siblings and friends. What they have done to you. What they forced you to do. From what I heard from Luz you are just a sweet young lady”

“Your parents are the true monsters! ¡Esos hijos de la…!” **(Those sons of a…)** Camila made an angry noise “¡Estoy tan encabronada que…! ¡Esos…!” **(I’m so pissed off that…! Those…!)** Camila released Amity for a second clenching her fists, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

When relaxed she lifted Amity’s head gently with a finger on her chin so her eyes could met, and in a sweet voice she talked to Amity.

“Amity, maybe you can’t change the things you have done, but you can amend some of them. Focus on those and be the better person you want to be. It won’t be easy, that is for sure. And whenever you feel unsure remember that you’re not alone, you have friends that care about you and they will always be there to show you the right way”

“But I don’t deserve…” Camila’s finger on her lips didn’t allow her to finish her words.

“Shh… You’re friends haven’t given up on you, don’t give up on yourself. They are here because they know you can do it. I know you can do it”

Amity started to sob again. She thought she doesn’t deserve it, but it was true, her friends were here, even Willow was still here after all she had done. The words of Luz’s mother gave her comfort. It was time to stop of being afraid and start to do things right even if it was hard. She would face the consequences of her acts.

“I’m not fully understand what life is like in your world, and it’s not fair what they done to you, but after hearing all the things that you have being through I can tell you’re a very strong lady. Just to get here after being alone for so long is just amazing. But remember, sweetie. You’re not alone anymore” said Camila offering her a warm and motherly smile.

There was no punishment for showing weakness. There was no yelling for doing things wrong. There was not a disappointing glare looking at her for not being perfect. There was just a smile that made Amity feel that everything was going to be fine. A smile that she was looking in her mother all her life but never got. And Luz’s mother offered that smile the same day she just met her. She felt safe and loved again.

Amity sobbed for a while between Camila’s arms. Camila let go of her once she finished letting out her grief.

“Are you hungry, sweetie?” asked Camila in a gentle voice.

“Not really” said Amity while looking at the forest.

“You’re worried about Luz, isn’t it?” asked Camila with a smile.

“It’s late and she hasn’t returned yet, and she’s hurt”

“Then why don’t you go and bring Luz? I’m sure she don’t have much energy left to heal herself” said Camila in a good mood “And don’t try to do it yourself, lady! Viney told me you are in no condition to use healing spells. I will take care of that when you came back” she said that las part more serious and with a warning voice.

“I’m not sure she really wants to see me” said Amity in a sad voice.

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetie. She’s just being a drama queen” Camila rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I’m sure she has more things she wanted to talk with you, but I think she is just very upset of what happened today, so she just wanted to be alone to calm herself. But I think it has been enough time. So, bring that stubborn daughter of mine, please” she said cheerfully “Follow that direction and after five minutes you will reach a lake. She likes to sit there when she wants to be alone. And don’t worry, it’s a safe walk”

Camila walked back to the house not letting Amity to say nothing more.

Amity turned her gaze at the direction that Camila pointed and stared for some minutes. When she took enough courage, she took a deep breath and started to walk in that direction.

Amity walked through the forest, and every few steps she stopped startled by noises she didn’t recognize, after all, she has never been in the human realm. Amity was amazed by everything around her, Earth was very different from the Boiling isles. Everything was so green, the creatures around don’t try to eat you, and all the sounds were so charming, with just this little she started to like this place. So peaceful. So beautiful.

Finally she reached the lake, the moon was reflected on it, and it was a beautiful sight. Amity looked around and finally she spotted Luz on a rock in the lakeside, she was sitting hugging her legs, her chin leaning on her knees, and looking to the horizon. Amity approached slowly from behind not wanting to upset her with her presence. When just a few steps from her, she stopped unable to say something, but was startled when Luz started to speak.

“You know, I thought that when I saw you I will have so much to complain. But the truth is…I don’t” said Luz in a soft voice frowning to the lake “I don’t know what to say”

Amity walked the last steps and sat on the rock next to Luz. She hugged her knees and leaned her head on her arms and gazed into the water. “I’m sorry…for everything” said Amity in a soft voice.

Luz chuckled “A sorry won’t do it…not this time” neither girl took away her gaze from the lake in all the conversation.

“I know, but I don’t know what to do” said Amity in a sad voice “I know I won’t be able to amend much of those things”

Both girls felt in silence for several minutes, the only sound was the waves of the lake breaking on the shore.

Finally Amity asked the question whose answer she wanted to know for so long, she didn’t know if Luz would talk to her but she needed to know. “Where have you been all this time? What happened?”

“Well…”

\------------------

Luz ran out of the school at full speed, leaving a trail of tears on her way. She could hear Willow and Gus calling her, but she didn’t stop, she kept running until she couldn’t hear them anymore. She tripped with a root and fall hard on the ground, she sobbed there for some seconds but the pain in her chest made her push herself up and started to run again. After some time she reached her destiny, the Owl House. Hooty was going to say something to Luz but the girl just slammed the door open.

“Hoot! That’s rude!” said Hooty a bit angry. That made Eda and Lilith to turn their gazes to the door.

“Hooty! Why all that… Luz! What are you doing here!? Classes haven’t ended yet. Unless you finally ar-” Eda couldn’t finish her words, Luz just passed her and ran upstairs, a door slamming was heard on the house.

Lilith looked at Eda with confusion. Eda returned the same look, but she stood up and headed to Luz’s room. Eda knocked the door but there was no response so she just opened the door slowly.

“Luz?” asked Eda in a concerned voice.

Eda entered the room and saw Luz curled in her sleeping bag with her hood up and sobbing.

“Hey, kid. What’s going on? Who I need to kill?” Eda kneeled and gently placed her hand on Luz’s back.

“I want to go home” said Luz in a shaky voice.

“What happened, Luz?” asked Eda more concerned than before and turned Luz around gently “Come on, kid. It’s me, talk to me”

“I want to go home” said Luz with a pleading look with red eyes full of tears “I just want to go home”

Eda’s heart broke at the sight of her apprentice “Luz…”

“Please” Luz curled again and give her back to Eda “I just want to go home”

“Okay, kid. Leave it to me” said Eda and then she left the room closing the door gently. She returned to the living room, Lilith was expecting an explanation from her sister.

“What it’s going on, Edalyn?”

“Luz want to go back home” said Eda with a concerned look.

“What happened?” asked Lilith a bit surprised.

“I don’t know, Lily. But I will kill whoever dared to hurt my daughter!” said Eda with an angry voice.

“Your daughter?” asked Lilith rising an eyebrow.

“Shut up, Lily! As far as I concern, she is my daughter as long as she is here. Nobody mess with mama’s little owlet”

“Look at you, the once wild hermit criminal terror of the isles has just turned into a mother now” said Lilith crossing her arms and giving a smirk to her sister.

“You got a problem with that?” asked Eda glaring at her sister.

Lilith chuckled “Of course not. I just think it took you long enough to find a porpoise to your life”

“And who fault was?” said Eda while rising an eyebrow.

Lilith turned guilty knowing that all Eda’s problems were because of her “I’m sorry, Edalyn”

“It’s fine, because of that I could met Luz” said Eda with a smile on her face “Now, be a good aunt and help me find a way to send her back home”

Lilith smiled at that. “So, where do we start? We had been looking everywhere and there is nothing about portals”

“Not everywhere” said Eda while pulling a very old book from her hair and slamming it on the table

“What is that book?”

“It’s a book of interdimensional portals” said Eda with a confident smile.

“You had this book all the time and didn’t pull it out until now!?” said Lilith mid astonished and mid angry.

“Well, first off. I wasn’t sure if I could fully thrust you” argued Eda back.

“Fair enough” said Lilith without able to argue about that.

“And secondly, this is the most complex magic that I’ve ever seen in my life, it’s even hard for me to fully understand that book. To be honest, I don’t understand half what that book said. And finally, it uses an immense amount of magic, which by the way, we don’t have right now” finished Eda.

“Where did that book came from? It looks really old” asked Lilith while peeking on the pages.

“I just found it with the portal. Whoever wrote that thing must have been very powerful, and I’m not sure if it was a witch or another thing”

“But you’re right, this seems very complex. And if you say we don’t have the magic then how this book will help us?” asked Lilith frowning at the page she was reading.

“I don’t know, but maybe we can find a glyph somewhere on the book, or we can learn enough to open a portal for a brief time and send Luz back home”

“If we do so, you know once she cross that portal she won’t be able to get back here” said Lilith in a serious voice.

Eda frowned and gazed to the floor “I know, but she can’t stay here forever. Her true mother is waiting for her”

“Edalyn…” said Lilith in a soft voice.

“Anyway, I never saw her this broken. So I think we must find a way as soon as possible!” said Eda with determination “Can I count on you, Lily?”

Lilith smiled in determination “We have this, sister. Between the two this will be easy”

But it wasn’t. After several days, the Clawthorne sisters didn’t had much to work with. The book was so complex that they started to get frustrated. They have spent almost all day and night trying to find something, they slept very few and there was dozens of apple blood cups around the living room and kitchen. For her part, Luz passed all the time on her room or on the roof outside it, barely eating something, and there was a very sad expression on her face. Willow and Gus had visited her some days, but she turned down the visits, Eda just told them that she wasn’t feeling good and needed to rest. Also Eda and Lilith noticed that Amity haven’t showed yet, and that was strange considering her obviously crush on Luz, Eda supposed the worst but didn’t said anything because of Luz’s current mood. Unable to help Luz in any way, Eda was the most frustrated of the two.

After a week since the incident, they were taking a little break in the couch while watching the crystal ball, when suddenly the image changed to the news, which caught their attention. It was Odalia making an announcement and behind her was a big device and in the center of the device was…

“The portal!!” said Eda holding close the crystal ball to get a better look.

“But Luz destroyed it! How it can be!?” said Lilith watching at the crystal ball too.

“It seems that they repaired it, it looks damaged but maybe it works”

They watched the news very carefully, Belos himself appeared and said something about making the isles a better place with the help of the device and that it just needed one more thing. Eda immediately knew what was missing.

“The key!!” said Eda while jumping from the sofa.

“What do you mean?” asked Lilith not knowing what she meant with the key.

“They can’t use the portal, Lily. Maybe they repaired it but they don’t have the key. Luz gave the portal to Belos but she kept the key” said Eda while thinking something. “Okay, Lily. Take care of this place, including King”

“What!?” said Lilith astonished “You can’t go, Edalyn! You don’t have magic!!”

“It doesn’t matter if I could give Luz an opportunity she will be able to get back home”

“That’s crazy, Edalyn!! You will just get both of you killed!!!” Lilith confronted her sister.

“There is no other option, Lily!! We have been working for one week and we haven’t found anything yet!!” yelled Eda “If there is a little chance I will take the risk!!”

“Why are you doing this?” asked Lilith.

“Because Luz needs me. I can’t stand seeing her like that any longer. I promised to her that I would find a way to send her home, I won’t fail her!” said Eda glaring at her sister.

“I won’t allow you to do this” Lilith called for her staff “Not alone”

The sisters locked their looks.

“It’s a one way trip, Lily”

“I’m conscious of that, Edalyn”

“Then I need you to do something before, Lily”

“What is it, sister?” asked Lilith curiously.

“Go back to your home and bring any book of magic you have that could help Luz on her studies” said Eda starting to head to Luz’s room, Lilith nodded and left the Owl House.

Eda knocked the door and slowly opened it. Luz was sat on the window as always, just looking at the horizon.

“Hey, Luz” said in a soft voice.

“Hey, Eda” said Luz with a sad voice.

Eda approached to Luz and took her by the shoulders, making the girl to look at her with surprise.

“Still have the portal key?” asked Eda. Luz just nodded. “Okay, kid. Listen. There is a chance to send you back home today”

Luz’s eyes lit up and watched Eda hopping this wasn’t a joke. She started to take of the key but Eda stopped her in motion to her to keep it.

“Belos repaired the portal, but he can’t use it without the key. So we are gonna break into the castle and send you home” said Eda with some concern “But here is the deal, kid. No matter what happens there, you cross that door and once in the human realm you close the door and don’t open it again, okay?”

“But…” said Luz in a soft voice and with a sad expression.

“We don’t know what Belos want in the human realm, you can’t allow him to cross that door” said Eda seriously “I will find another way to bring you back in the future, but for now. Promise me, Luz, that you will cross that door regardless of everything”

Luz nodded holding back her tears.

“Okay, kid. It’s time to prepare ourselves”

The preparations weren’t much, Luz put her cloak and her bag, and she stoked some glyphs on her pockets and front pockets of her bag. Eda just stocked some potions and glyphs on her hair. When Lilith arrived they were outside the house. Eda nodded to Lilith and then Lilith entered the house to settle the books properly on a bookshelf, she got out after a few minutes, she nodded to Eda and with that all was settled.

“Okay everyone, we won’t be able to go back to this place so we need to move” said Eda while giving a little nod to Lilith.

Lilith traced a spell and the Owl House started to shrink.

“H-Heeey! What’s going on!? Help me! Lilith is killing me!! Hoooooot!” screamed Hooty in despair.

“Oh, shut up, Hooty! You’re not dying!” said Eda annoyed while approaching to the now tiny house.

Eda took out her cheat box and then lifted the house carefully placing it on her box. Luz peeked over Eda’s shoulder and saw that there was also some books on the box. Eda closed the box and put it in her hair again.

“Okay, girls” said Eda.

“Hey!” protested the little demon.

“…and King” said Eda rolling her eyes “Time to kick some asses. Okay, Lily, you still have magic so take Luz with you” Lilith nodded “And if you let something happen to her, I will kill you with my own hands”

The group departed to the castle, Luz flying with Lilith while King was peeking out of Eda’s hair. The flight was smooth and soon they arrived Belos’s castle. They saw Belos on the top of the castle in company of the Blights, and they just landed on top of it. By now any reporter was just flying in circles expecting for Belos to do something with the strange device.

“Edalyn and Lilith Clawthorne, I’m glad you could come” said Belos with his usual voice.

“No bullshit, Belos. I think you have something that belong to us” said Eda glaring at Belos.

“I’m afraid Ms. Clawthorne that the portal never belonged to you” Belos extended her hand “Now, if you just give me the portal key then you will be free to go”

“Like when you promised to cure my sister’s curse?” said Lilith in an angry voice.

“Give me the key” said Belos in a more deadly voice.

“YOU WILL NEVER HAVE IT!!!” shouted Luz and activated a fire glyph launching a fireball to Belos. Alador reflected the fireball before it could reach Belos.

Lilith charged against the emperor but Odalia blocked her and they started to fight in the air, the witches locked their staffs and began to struggle. Odalia smirking at Lilith while Lilith glared fiercely at her.

“Why that face, Lilith? Still mad about what happened when we were teens?”

Odalia laughed nastily making Lilith to enrage, but Odalia disarmed Lilith and threw her against Eda. That caused Eda to fell to the floor and King fell from Eda’s hair making him to drop the potion vials he was holding. Meanwhile, Alador had surrounded them, Luz activated multiple fire glyphs and throw a big fire ball to him, however Alador casted a barrier making the fireball to explode which sent Luz against the sisters by the wave of the explosion.

“You’re pathetic, Lilith. I told them that you were a terrible option as leader of the coven” said Odalia while smirking “End of the road, Clawthornes” Odalia draw a spell circle and the petrification effigy started to glow.

Lilith threw herself between the others and the effigy. At the same time Eda pulled out her cheat box and gave it to King “Don’t lose this, King” she took Owlbert and put it on Luz hands, then in a quick motion and with all her force she pushed King and Luz out of the beam range “Time to leave, kid”

“Eda!!” shouted Luz with tears on her eyes. Eda and Lilith started to petrify.

“You promised me, remember?” said Eda with a smile.

Lilith turned her head to look at Luz. “Luz, please take Ravus with you” and in a moment she was gone.

“I know you will find the way. I love you, Luz” with those final words Eda turned into stone.

“Eda…Lilith…” Luz said in a hoarse voice and fell to her knees dropping Owlbert at them. Luz started to cry and punched the floor in frustration. Odalia and Alador just laughed enjoying the show.

“Give me the key, human, and I will free them” Belos extended his hand.

“NO!!” Luz lifted her head and glared furiously at Belos with tears rolling down her eyes and she shouted to him “I WILL FREE THEM AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!”

“You have failed again…” Luz quickly took several light glyphs from her pockets and clapped them together with her hands. A blinding light covered the roof, Belos and the Blights covered their eyes with their arms but it was useless, it was a very powerful light spell, the light could be seen from far away.

Luz took King who was holding tightly the box Eda gave him not wanting to lose it, then she ran to where Lilith staff was. When grabbed it she pressed the key and the portal opened, but it was very unstable, she could see little rifts on the borders of the strange device. Luz mounted Owlbert and flew directly through the portal. When in the other side, Luz pressed the key again and the portal closed, the door fell from the frame, the portal was useless now, the door automatically started to fold with trouble but in the end folded into a briefcase.

Luz fell to her knees and started to sob. King hugged her from her side trying to comfort her, and there were tears on the demon’s eyes. Eda and Lilith gave their lives so she could return to her home. They were gone.

\------------------

Amity felt her heart shrink, it was her fault after all. If she hadn’t said those mean things to Luz, Luz wouldn’t have wanted to return to the human realm so badly. And because of that, she lost Eda.

Both girls stared at the lake in silence, it will take several minutes to one of them to say something more…

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Ok, this is a chapter of filling missing pieces of the story, but we aren’t over yet, I hope you liked the interactions between the characters, originally this was going to contain more things like Luz POV, but as you can see it is a very long chapter already, so I decided to divided in 2 so I won’t make you wait too long and that allow me to deepen some more things, so that adds another chapter for this fic, but I liked the result of this chapter, hope you too. So next chapter we are seeing Luz part of the story, more questions will be answered. Next epic battles will be on the last two chapters, I’m working on them since now so to make them as good as chapter 7. Oh! while writing King part I remembered the owl pellets and it comes to me the funniest scene of a soap opera in Mexico, the first thing that come to my mind was ¿¡Qué haces besando a la lisiada!? or [What are you doing kissing the crippled!?], so I ended watching the scene just to laugh a little, those overdramatic scenes are just too funny to watch XD. 
> 
> I make some typo corrections like the one pointed by Pan_y_manteca, also I added the [Insert track here] as suggested by MahNemIzJay on chapter 7. Also I edited last paragraph of chapter one because when I started this fic I have thought on smaller chapters, but as I wrote this fic I have been deepening more and more, so I really enjoy how this fic is turning and that is the only thing you will see me change. 
> 
> I remembered now something I didn’t explain on the las chapter and it was Ravus, I was looking for a cool name for Lilith’s palisman and thinking and looking over and over I liked Ravus the most, the name comes from Final Fantasy XV character Ravus Nox Fleuret I think it was ad hoc, you can search for the character and you will see what I meant. Next chapter I will reveal the importance of the palismans and why I took the time to create custom palismans for some characters too. And well I think that is all for now, is almost midnight here, still too early for me to sleep but I think I’ve done for the day. Next chapter maybe take more than 2 days to finish so I promise I will publish as soon as I finish and reviewed the chapter. 
> 
> And that's all for now, I think, so as always, any question, comment or suggestion you have, feel free to ask. Stay safe. Be nice but naughty. Thanks for your support I’m very happy of the statistics of this fic so far. And see you next chapter. Stay tuned ;)


	9. UNDER THE MOONLIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity are catching on what happened to them those years. Luz told what happened when she arrived the human realm and what complications she had returning to her normal life. But a normal life wasn’t enough for Luz anymore, she still wanted to become a witch and tried to use the portal. It didn’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and gals, chapter 9 is here. I hope you like it. And wow there already more than 50,000 word on this fic. So, this is like an emotional chapter, so today I will recommend you - A distant promise from Chrono trigger, it has its normal and extended version for those who want to hear some background music, you can play it from the start of the chapter. See you on final notes. Enjoy :D
> 
> UPDATE: Grammas corrections and a few extra lines. The extended versions of Chrono Trigger han been removed from youtube. It’s a shame but the things are like this. Let’s hope that que can see them again, and for those who are not aware, this last months videogames companies have started to remove those kind of videos from the platform. The most sounded case in the las few days is about Square Enix (sadly, the owners of NieR, music that I recommended you in this fic), well, it seems that Square Enix now is against that the fans made their own creations based on its music and designs, but we have to remark that the some of the creators of the games are against this. Let’s see how that will end.

The sound of the water breaking on the shore was soothing.

After Luz finished to tell what happened that terrible day, both girls felt in silence for some minutes, just looking at the reflection of the moon on the water, until Amity spoke again.

“So you got back to your usual life?” asked Amity with a soft voice.

“Yes…but also no… Nothing was the same anymore…” said Luz narrowing her eyes.

\------------------

Luz stayed outside of the old house for almost an hour, just looking at the dark inside. There was a trail of dried tears on her face. King was sitting next to her looking at the box Eda gave him.

“What do you think is inside here that is so important?” asked King in a sad voice.

“Hooty is there… and I think some books too” said Luz while turning her gaze to the cheat box.

Luz took the box from King and opened it.

“Hey! Hey! What were you doing, hoot!? I been rolling and rolling and rolling and rolling…” complained Hooty while standing on her little owl talons.

“Not now, Hooty” said Luz in a sad voice while taking the top book of the box, in the cover was the title ‘Advanced magic Vol XIV Grow like a Titan and crush your enemies’. Luz opened the book and a folded paper fall from the front page. Luz picked it up, unfold it. It was a letter.

A single tear fell on the lower corner of the letter. Luz was trembling uncontrollably, she lowered her head and began to cry again. King was on her shoulders so he was able to read it too. The little demon hugged Luz’s head to give her some comfort. Even Hooty stretched her neck and leaned on one of Luz’s wrists. It took some time for Luz to finally calm down.

“We better get back home” said Luz in a very sad voice.

Luz stored the book on the box and gently settled Hooty in the box and closed it. She took both staffs in one hand and stood up, walked to the ruined cabin and took the briefcase. She started to walk back home with King on her shoulder who was holding the lunchbox. She didn’t look back again.

Luz walked a several minutes until she reached her home. She rummaged for her keys on her bag and when found them, entered the house. Her mother was still at work so there was nobody home. She closed the door and headed to the living room. Luz plopped on the coach and King got off of her shoulder and sat next to her. After sometime King fell asleep cuddling on Luz’s thigh. Luz just remained there without saying or doing nothing with her gaze lost in the distance. The only sound was the slow pace of the clock hands echoing on the silent house.

After several hours, Camila finally returned from work. Just a usual day on the hospital. She was heading to the kitchen for some water when her peripheral view caught a shadow on the couch. She turned her head and jumped startled when seeing someone sitting there in total darkness. Camila quickly turned on the lights and got surprised to see her daughter sitting there with some dog curled next to her.

“Luz!!! ¡¿¡¿Mija, qué haces aquí?!?!” **[Mija, what are you doing here?]** asked Camila very upset. She hurried to her daughter and grabbed her by the shoulders, she could see the deep sadness on her face.

“Hola, mami” **[Hi mommy]** said Luz without energy on her voice.

“What are you doing here!?!? You’re supposed to be at the camp!! How did you get here!?!?” asked Camila with great concern.

“Yo **[I]** … I never went to the camp” said Luz looking at the floor.

Now Camila started to get mad “¡¡Cómo que nunca fuiste al campamento!! ¡¿¡¿Entonces dónde…?!?!” **[How is that you were never in the camp!! Then where have…!?!?]** Camila stopped when noticing the cuts on Luz’s face and arms, her anger turned into concern. “Did something happened to you?! Are you ok, mija?!” Camila started to check Luz from down to top searching for some bruises or something worse.

“I’m fine, mami. I just…” in that moment King woke up by the loud voice of Camila.

“Hey, why all the noise? I’m sleeping here” King said and then yawned.

Camila screamed seeing the skull on his head and mostly by the fact that he was talking. She took her purse and started to hit King on the head.

“Hey! Wait!” said King desperately while trying to climb the couch to escape.

“Mom, stop!!” Luz stood in front of King and raised her hands for her mother to stop.

“That thing talked!!! A-and look at him!!! ¡Es una criatura del demonio!” **[It’s a creature of the devil]** said Camila with some fear while trying to move Luz.

“Please, stop!” said Luz raising a little her voice “He’s my friend”

Camila stopped by the suddenly rise of Luz’s voice and just stared at the weird creature.

Standing on the border of the couch, King complained angrily “Who dare to attack the king of demons?! I shall obliterate… Oh! It’s your mom, Luz. Hi, Ms. Luz’s mother!” said King in a friendly voice.

Camila punched him with her purse again and that made King yelp and fell behind the couch.

“Moooom!!” said Luz with a concerned face.

King climbed to Luz’s back and pointed at Camila “Luz, quick, run!! Is an impostor!! There is no way your mother would attack your best friend!!” said King frightened.

“King, calm down, please. Don’t complicate this more than it is already” Luz pleaded.

Camila started to panic not understanding what was happening “¿¡Luz, que es esa cosa!? ¡¡¡Dondehasestadoqueestapasandoaqui!!!!” **[Luz, what is that thing!? Wherehaveyoubeenwhatsgoingonhere!!!]**

“¡Mami! Tranquilízate, todo está bien” **[Mommy! Calm down, everything is fine]** Luz grabbed her mother hand with both of her hands lowering it trying to calm her so she wouldn’t swing her purse again.

“Sit down, please. I will explain it all if you just let me. Just…please, calm down” said Luz in a soft voice while looking at Camila with sad eyes.

Camila took some deep breaths to relax herself and then sat on the couch next to her daughter.

“I sent you a message telling you that one day I will explain everything to you some weeks ago, remember?” Camila nodded. “Well…”

Luz told her mother everything about her journey on the Boiling isles. How she ended there, about Eda, the friends she made there, how she learned to do magic, Hexside. She also told her about her first fight with Belos, even at some point Luz summoned Owlbert and Ravus so she would believe her, the palismans just perched on the backrest of the couch. She also took Hooty out of the lunchbox. Camila didn’t interrupted Luz at any point, she saw how her daughter’s eyes shine when telling her story. But suddenly, Luz mood dropped again, Camila saw a great sorrow through her eyes.

Luz told her about wanting to return home desperately, but she never told her about what happened with Amity that terrible day, she just told her that some awful things happened and she wanted to return. When reached the part when they assaulted the castle for second time, Luz started to cry. She told her mother about how Eda and Lilith sacrificed themselves so Luz could go back home. Luz began to sob uncontrollably remembering Eda’s letter. Camila noticed that their guests had sad expressions on their faces too when Luz was telling the last part of her adventure.

Camila hugged her daughter tightly to comfort her, she caressed her head softly trying to relax her. Luz cried for a long time. When Luz calmed a little, Camila spoke to her again.

“Why didn’t you tell me where you had been all this time?” asked Camila in a soft voice.

“I was afraid of what would you think of me” said Luz still with a sad voice.

“Why would you be afraid!?” asked Camila a bit surprised.

“Because you didn’t like how I am. You want me to be normal” said Luz a bit hurt. “The first day, after Eda opened the portal for me, I thought on getting back home. But I stayed because they were weird, just like me. Even the friends I made there liked me for who I was. I never needed to hide or pretend to be someone else, just…me”

Hearing the hurt on her daughter, Camila felt guilty and regretted some of the things she said to Luz at the beginning of the summer.

“I’m sorry, mi amor. **[My love]** I should have never sent you to that camp. I love you for who you are. You’re so kind, you’re so smart, so brave. You’re always full of life, and you’re like a little ball of light in this world. Forgive me. I was just afraid that you were always alone. So much calls from the school. But I realize now that you’re not the problem, the problem is theirs. If they can’t see the amazing person you are then you don’t need them on your life” Camila gently caresses Luz’s hair.

“Yeah, Luz. You don’t need them. Why do you need a bunch of losers if you have me!” said King in a snooty voice.

That made Camila chuckle. “I’m sorry for wanting you to change. You’re perfect just the way you are”

“You’re not mad?” asked Luz incredulous, sniffing a little.

“Well, to be honest, if you had returned here alone I wouldn’t believe one word of what you told me. But seeing your little friends here, I can see you’re telling me the truth. All of this scared me though, I don’t know what I would do if something happens to you. But I’m glad that you found so wonderful persons on that world and that they took good care of you. I’m happy that you came back safely. I missed you so much, mi niña **[my child]** ” Camila kissed Luz on the head.

“I miss you too, mami” said Luz in a teary voice “I wish you had met them”

“I would have loved that” said Camila with a smile “Especially this Eda, or at least had the chance to thank her for taking care of you”

Tears started to form again in Luz’s eyes.

“¡Oh no, cariño! **[Oh no, sweetie!]** I’s sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel bad again” Camila hugged Luz again.

“It’s ok” said Luz trying to suppress her tears.

“So, at which time you arrived?” asked Camila.

“We arrived just a few hours ago, then we just headed home and we have been here since then” said Luz without much enthusiasm.

“And you haven’t eaten yet, am I right?” Camila rose an eyebrow. Luz just shook her head in negative.

Camila sighed “Okay, mija. Why don’t you go to your room and take some rest? I’m sure you’re very tired for all what happened today. I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready. I think your little friends can do wherever they want”

Owlbert and Ravus retreated to their staffs and leaned on the couch.

“Oh! Maybe I should go to the store, we don’t have pet food, is King some kind of dog?” asked Camila uncertain of what to offer to King.

“Hey! I’m not a pet! I’m the ki…What’s a dog?”

“He ate normal food, mom. But I warn you, he is a little glutton” said Luz while taking both staffs and the lunchbox with one hand and the portal with her other.

“Okay, little guy. Come with me, let’s let Luz get some rest. I’m sure you’re hungry” said Camila still looking curiously to the demon.

“About time! I haven’t eaten since we left the Owl House!” said King in a grumpy mood, but turned cheerfully instantly “Hey, Luz’s mother. Did you cook as delicious as Luz? I love Luz’s food!”

Camila chuckled at that. Maybe the little guy wasn’t that terrifying. “You can call me Camila, and well, I was the one that taught Luz how to cook”

“Hurray!!! Delicious food!!” King rose her little arms in excitement and started to run behind Camila.

Luz entered to her room and leaned Owlbert and Ravus in the corner of the wall near to her bed. Luz placed the portal on the floor and stared at it for some time. Regardless of her promise, Luz took out the key and pressed it unconsciously, but nothing happened. She pressed the key two more times with no results. The portal seemed to be broken. Luz placed the portal under her bed carefully, then she plopped on her bed and hugged her pillow. After some second she turned to her side and pulled out the letter of her pocket, she just stared at the last lines of the letter with some tears on her eyes. The girl succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep in no time.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Camila chatted with King, asking some question about him and of course about Luz. King told her about that time that they became boo-boo buddies and told her how Luz made her first spell and helped bring Eda back from her curse. Camila notices a little sadness in the demon’s face when talking about Eda, it was clear that behind that rough attitude he was a soft little guy. She felt happy that the little demon was also a close friend of Luz. She have misjudged him at the beginning, and she thought it was just like a little child. King asked what the things were, and she found adorable the sight of King speaking some final words to the vegetables that will turn into the dinner. She found herself smiling to the little demon soon enough.

When the dinner was ready, Camila headed to Luz’s room. She saw the door open, she was going to knock on the door but she saw Luz already sleeping. She entered the room quietly and approached Luz, just when she was going to wake her up, she noticed a letter resting next to her, Eda’s name was written in the corner of the letter. Camila didn’t want to invade Luz privacy, but she was curious about Eda after what Luz told her what she did and how sad her daughter was for losing her. Camila took the letter and read it.

\----------

Hey, Luz. If you’re reading this is because we didn’t make it. By now we are garden decorations or worse, which is fine because we knew it was a one way trip. But at least you made it, that’s all that matters. I couldn’t ask for anything more than your safety. I know you must be really broken but you can’t stop now, kid. You never have. Take good care of King, Owlbert, Ravus, and Hooty, I hope that now he’s the size of a toy it won’t be so annoying.

I’m sorry I couldn’t teach you more things. I’m been a terrible mentor for you, but I hope I showed you enough so you can continue by yourself. There are three books on my cheat box. There is one with useful spells you can start with. The oldest one is a book I found with the portal, it’s a book of interdimensional gates, it’s a hard one, kid, even for me, but I know you will unveil its secrets. And the last one is the one I presume your holding now, it’s a book of growing spells, so one day you can return Hooty to his normal size, but that just the start, kid. Inside Hooty, Lily and I settled a lot more books from basic to advanced spells and potions so you can continue with your studies, there are supplies on the shack. I know there is no magic on your world, but I know you will find the way, you always do. If someone can make the impossible possible, that is you, Luz. I know you will become a powerful witch, even stronger than me.

You know I hate mushiness, but I will be lying if I tell you that I’m not sad because you’re leaving, because I am, but I knew it was time for you to go back home. But I know you will find your way back here when the time comes. You changed my life, and I know you also changed Lily’s in the short time she was with us. As I told you before, thanks for being in my life. I wouldn’t hesitate on giving my life again just for you to be safe. You’re like a daughter to me. I love you, Luz.

Goodbye, my little owlet.

~Eda

\----------

When finished, Camila was astonished by what the letter said, she saw that Luz was devastated when she found her on the couch, but after reading the letter she now understood why she was this broken. Even knowing that she wouldn’t be back, Eda gave her life for Luz, and she will do it again if she could. Camila was surprised that being Eda a complete stranger she got so fond to Luz in so short time, but she could tell that her daughter was this fond to the witch too. This just made Camila to wish more of been able to meet Eda. Seeing the confidence that Eda had on Luz made Camila thought on some things, and she took a decision. But it wasn’t the time, it would need to wait.

Camila put the letter on Luz’s desk and gently woke up her daughter. They headed to the kitchen where King was already waiting for dinner, sitting on a chair with some books on it so he could reach the table, he was hitting the table with his fork and knife, even Luz chuckled at the sight. Camila asked if the palismans would need something, but Luz said that if they returned to their staffs then they were fine for now and that she will prepare something for them later. Luz ate slowly not having much hunger by the day events, but when King mentioned that it has been a week since Luz have a decent meal Camila gently pushed her to finish her food. For his part King was enjoying so much the food that he licked the dish so nothing was left.

After dinner Luz took a bath and then prepared for bed. She sat on her bed and looked at the letter on her desk for a long time until King come to her room.

“Hey, you actually had a bed here!” said King cheerfully “I thought humans just liked to carry their cocoons everywhere so you could sleep when you wanted”

Luz give him a weak smile and patted the bed next to her. King gladly jumped into the bed and curled in a spot, Luz got under the sheets and fall sleep after a few minutes.

At some point of the night, Luz woke up screaming and breathing heavily, her nightmare was a vivid moment of the assault to the castle, but this time Eda and Lilith were killed instead of being petrified. Camila hurried to her daughter’s room and saw Luz’s face full of fear, King was embracing one of her arms and looking at her in concern. Camila embraced her daughter and told her that she could sleep with her. Luz nodded and then headed to Camila’s room, King following behind. King curled at their feet while Camila embraced her daughter and stayed awake for a while so she could keep an eye on her, there were no more nightmares that night.

Camila was very concerned about Luz, so the next day she called to her work and told that Luz had an accident on the camp so she was sent back home, she asked for a week off so she could take care of her until she was able to do it by her own. They offered to help in any way if she needed but Camila just said that they have taking care of that at the camp and that Luz just needed to rest but that she will need help for a couple of days. So with that settled, Camila stayed the week with her daughter to offer her any comfort she could.

It wasn’t an easy week. Luz was lost on her thoughts almost all day, she cried now and then. There was a little comfort with Camila been by her side, but there was still a great sorrow on Luz. The nights weren’t better, Luz have nightmares all days, sometimes more than one. She slept with her mom every night so she wouldn’t be alone when they happened.

When the week passed Luz’s mood didn’t seem to get better. So one day Camila tried to cheer her daughter. She asked her if she could show her the spells she had learned. Luz told her that she would try but she wasn’t sure if it will work since the last time she tried to do it nothing happened. Luz took one of her light glyphs and tapped the little paper but as before the paper just shatters and disappeared. Luz got more depressed but then something come to her mind. She remember her first fight with Belos, and she didn’t noticed it before for being so angry but a couple of times she casted spells with Owlbert help without using one of her glyphs, also she triggered the fire spells with his help. Luz ran to her room and bring both staffs.

“Okay, little buddy. Will you help me again?” said Luz to Owlbert in a whisper and then placed a light glyph on the coffee table and she concentrated on it. Owlbert’s eyes glowed and the glyph turned into a little light orb.

Camila’s eyes widened and there was a little glow on her eyes _“Qué hermoso”_ **[ _So beautiful_ ]** that’s what she thought of the little orb her daughter just produced from a paper. She approached her hand and she could feel that it was just… A warm feeling ran through her body.

Luz got excited immediately and this time she placed an ice glyph on the table, Owlbert’s eyes glowed again and this time an ice needle just rose from the paper, but Luz was so excited that the needle grow almost to the ceiling and broke a lamp on its way.

Luz laughed nervously and gave an apologetic smile to her mom “I think I shouldn’t try the other spells inside the house”. Camila just rose an eyebrow but didn’t complain.

Luz tapped again her glyph while holding Owlbert but as before the paper just shatter itself and vanished. Luz started to think that something was missing. And then she remembered when she learned her ice spell.

“Magic is everywhere” muttered Luz. “That’s it!” Luz almost yelled. Camila jumped at the sudden rise of voice of her daughter.

“What is it, mija?” asked Camila confused.

“I know why my glyphs don’t work. There is no magic on this world, but on the Boiling isles the magic is everywhere. It is practically surrounding us! So maybe the glyph can drain magic from the world itself since I don’t have a source of magic like the witches!” said Luz excitedly.

“But you just do magic here!” said Camila still not understanding what Luz is saying.

“Maybe because the palismans have their own magic source, I remember Bat Queen doing magic and she is like a wild palisman” said Luz and took Ravus on her hands “Okay, little buddie. I know you and I aren’t close, but would you help me too, please?”

Luz placed a plant glyph on the table and concentrated on it, Ravus’s eyes glowed and a tiny flower came out of the glyph. “Yeeeey!” yelled Luz seeing that her theory was correct. “Thanks, Ravus!” the girl offered a big smile to the raven palisman.

Luz then remembered the time when she, Willow and Gus accidentally moved Hooty. She hadn’t Owlbert that time, it was just her, so…how did she managed to participate on the conjuring? She didn’t even knew the words and yet it worked.

“Maybe…” Luz muttered.

Luz took a light glyph and placed on her hands. She tried to focus on the glyph and frowned in concentration. The little glyph started to shine but then shattered again. Luz took another with the same results. Then took another and another and another until when she realized she was very tired. She started to breathe heavily as if she ran a marathon, Camila got worried and went to Luz side.

“I’m okay, mami” said Luz trying to recover her breath “Did you saw that? The glyph shone for a second before shattering”

“I’m sorry, cariño. But I couldn’t see from where I was sitting. But I believe you” Camila said with a warm smile “Did you find something?”

“I think I just did” Luz said with a smile.

“Okay, young lady. Enough magic for one day, go rest for a while, you look very tired and that worries me” said Camila but in a good mood.

“Okay, mami. I will go and take a little nap, I really feel tired” said Luz starting to felt sleepy, and then she headed to her room.

“Could you go check on her please, King?” said Camila to the little demon.

“Of course, Camila. It still early for the next meal anyway” said King starting to head to Luz’s room.

Camila chuckled at that and then relaxed, she felt happy that her daughter mood lighten a little.

As the days passed Luz was still sad because of her loss, but she kept trying to cast spells by her own, ending in the same result. But she never got frustrated about that, she just kept trying, until one day she finally did it.

Camila came back home from work and was received by Luz jumping and bouncing around her like a little child.

“I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it!!!” said Luz with great joyful.

Camila grabbed her daughter by the shoulders so she would stop jumping around “What did you do, mija?”

“Look!” Luz took some papers with her glyphs and placed between her hands and then one by one started to turn into light orbs until no more papers turned into orbs “I think that is my limit”

About a dozen of light orbs were floating above them, Camila was captivated with the beautiful display of magic. “How did you managed to do that?” asked Camila staring at the light orbs.

“I’m not sure, mami. Maybe it’s like in videogames and I just didn’t have enough magic to cast spells. Maybe the magic is somehow sealed in humans and I just needed to unlock it. Or maybe is like Viney told me with healing magic and my body is using life force as magic source!” said Luz excitedly.

“Life force!?!?!?” asked Camila with a scared look “Isn’t that dangerous!?”

“No, mom. I mean, I’m not giving my years of life away, it’s just my own energy and it recovers by resting and with time, that is way I was so tired the first time I tried” said Luz trying to calm her mother, but failed because she entered on lecture mode unconsciously “Well, Viney told me something about spending too much then I will die for sure. Mmm. Maybe I should stop when no more spells come out without having to force them. Now that I think it I have some kind of source because I didn’t feel tired, or maybe the body has a limit of what much of it could spend on doing magic” said Luz rubbing her chin while thinking.

Now Camila’s expression was one of horror by the statement of dying if using too much life force. Luz noticed that and tried to calm her mom again.

“B-but don’t worry, mami! I will be careful with this, I promise that I will not put my life on risk” said Luz nervously.

Camila sighed and relaxed. “Okay, Luz” then she turned serious “Pero si pones tu vida en riesgo solo una vez no habrá más magia, ¿¡entendido jovencita!?” **[But if you put your life on risk just once there will be no more magic. Understood young lady!?]**

“¡¡¡¡Gracias, mami!!!!” **[Thanks, mami!!!!]** Luz hugged her mom tightly “I will go warm you something to eat, you must be hungry. You worked until late today!”

“Thanks” said Camila with a smile “And this is very beautiful, sweetie” she gave a kiss on the forehead and released Luz from her hug.

“Mmm…what it would be. Is it possible that I have like a magic bar like in videogames? Or maybe I’m growing a vile sack. Nah, that’s the least possible of all. Maybe some mana is flowing on my veins now. Maybe I broke some seal that humans have while trying to cast my glyphs and maybe it got weak on the Boiling isles. Or maybe…” Luz entered on lecture mode again while heading to the kitchen and started to do the things automatically.

Camila chuckled at that and shook her head. Then her face reflected some concern. She knew she couldn’t stop her daughter once something entered on her head, but beside that, it was something Luz really wanted, she was working so hard. She never saw Luz this happy. Maybe it was time to talk with Luz. But then she also knew how stubborn her daughter could be, the mere thought of her daughter putting her life on risk was terrifying. Maybe it wasn’t the time yet. She needed to think about it a little more. Camila sighed and pushed away all those thoughts. Luz was starting to be on her cheerful mood again, and that make her happy. Her smile returned to her face.

“Oh! King! I got something for you” said Camila cheerfully.

King lifted away his gaze of Luz’s phone, he was watching ‘epic battles of inferior creatures’ aka cute cats doing things. “For me!?” said King excited and jumped from the couch and hurried to Camila.

“Luz told me that all of your belongings are in Hooty, so I bought you this” Camila took out a bunny plush from her purse “Here you go, King”

“Yes!!! Another minion for my army!!” said King while taking the bunny “You must be François lost brother! I will call you Jean-Pierre, you will be my second in command along François. Thanks, Cami. You’re the best”

“It’s nothing, little prince” said Camila while scratching King’s chin.

The little demon giggled and headed back to the sofa. “Now, don’t worry, Jean-Pierre. Luz is working on making Hooty to grow again, so we will conquer this world once we met with the rest of my army”

Hooty was out of the box now. At first Luz didn’t want to let Hooty out of the box, but Hooty looked inside the house and said that there must be a spell because everything was on its place, so Luz let Hooty ran free on the house. But he was still the same annoying owl tube, so he quickly made Camila fly off the handle. In the end they bought a big fish tank and they adapted it as a little terrarium and placed Hooty there. They feed him with some crickets and it seemed that he enjoyed chasing them, and since he was small he didn’t needed a lot. Sometimes Luz just placed little draws of her and King so Hooty could talk to someone that weren’t they.

Camila chuckled and headed to the kitchen where she just watched Luz talking to herself while warming the food as if she could do it with closed eyes.

Being in better mood, Luz started to show pictures of everyone to her mother so she could know her friends, but she got sad when reached the ones of Amity. Her mother noticed that but didn’t ask about it. She also began to tell to her mother the less dangerous of her adventures, and unconsciously she also talked more about Amity than she intended. Her mother noticed the sadness but also the happiness when talking about her, so Camila thought that this girl was special.

But the joy didn’t last long because the rest of the summer came to an end, and that means that Luz have to go back to school again.

Luz mood dropped again once she got back to school. She missed her friends. She missed to hang out with Willow, Gus, Viney, Jerbo, Barcus, and…Amity. Every time she thought about Amity a mixture of feelings came to her. Here she has no friends, so she just wandered around alone as always. The classes seemed boring to her and she had a hard time focusing on them. All that she thought about was magic. Having a normal life didn’t mean anything to her anymore.

But for better or worse, she got in some big troubles just a few weeks after the beginning of the year. It seemed that someone had seeing Luz with the camp leaflet before summer. So one day some mean girls just bullied Luz about being in the Reality Check camp, saying that maybe she had met more weirdos like her, and maybe the camp counselors were even more weird or just a bunch of losers.

Even when Luz didn’t go to the camp she thought of her friends and mentor, and that part was the trigger. For someone to call Eda a loser was something she wouldn’t tolerate from anyone. Luz punched hard the girl who talked. After all the work she did for Eda and all of her adventures, her nerdy arms weren’t so nerdy now, so the girl ended with a bleeding nose.

The girl was going to reply but when she looked up at Luz she froze. Luz wasn’t angry but there was a very cold expression on her face. None of the other girls moved, they could feel some threatening aura coming from Luz. Somehow they knew that if they make a move they were done for sure, even the surrounding teens ceased her fight chant. There was something really heavy in the air, but what they would know, they were just a bunch of common humans. And even in that state, Luz didn’t have the intention to reveal to anyone that she was a witch now.

One of the teachers arrived and sent Luz to the principal office. When Luz was leaving the girl on the floor smirked and was about to say something but Luz gave her a glance and that was enough to make the girl flinch.

When Camila arrived at the principal office, Luz was sitting there with a frustrated expression looking at the floor. When the principal told what have happened, Camila asked Luz why she punched the other girl. Luz told her that they were bullying her because she went to the summer camp and that they made fun of her mentor. Luz was expecting to her mother to get mad, but she got surprised when Camila got mad but not against her.

“Why is my daughter the only one in here!?” said Camila with an angry voice.

“Ms. Noceda, your daughter punched one of her classmates!” said principal Hal.

“Even if she did, the other girls were bullying my daughter! Bullying is violence too!” said Camila more angry than before “This is not the first time my daughter has been bullied, and you have never done something about it! And why they knew where my daughter has been, that is supposed to be private!”

The principal just stared at her, he didn’t expected this reaction. Luz reaction wasn’t different from him.

“I’m starting to question the school capacity for preventing this kind of things!” Camila slammed her hand on the desk of the principal making him jump “I don’t want this to be repeated! If you’re not going to do your job well, then do anything!!!”

“Come one, Luz” Camila said to her daughter while offering her hand so she get up “We have nothing to do here” The Nocedas left before the principal could dismiss them or being able to speak again by the way.

Once outside the principal office Luz hugged her mom, Camila returned the hug and caressed gently her hair.

“Gracias, mami” **[Thanks, mommy]** said Luz in a soft voice.

“Let’s go home, sweetie” Camila offered a warm smile to her daughter.

On the drive home Camila asked Luz the full story. Luz told her what had happened and why she got upset, even when they didn’t know where Luz have been, the mere thought of someone making fun of Eda make her blood boil. Camila then thought that is was the time to talk to Luz about what she was thinking since Luz returned home.

When in the house, Camila said to Luz that she wanted to talk to her, so they sat on the couch. King was nowhere near, maybe he was napping on Luz’s bed.

“Okay, Luz. I think is the moment for us to talk about something I was thinking since you returned home” said Camila in a calm voice. Luz looked at her with worried eyes thinking that maybe she wanted her to forget everything about magic.

“I don’t want you to get mad, but the day that you returned I read the letter Eda wrote to you when you were sleep. I didn’t want to invade your privacy but after all that you told me that day I wanted to know how Eda was. I thought that you were broken because Eda’s loss but when I read the letter I understood better. How much you meant to her, how much she means to you” Camila took Luz’s hands in hers. “What do you really want, Luz?”

“I know you’re young but I also know that you know what do you want, you need to take a decision now, and there will not be turning back, so you need to be sure of this” said Camila in a serious but soft voice.

Luz was astonished by her mom question, she didn’t expect her mom to ask her what she wanted. “I…” After several seconds Luz steel herself and told her mother what she really wanted.

“I…I want to go back to the Boiling isles. I want to continue learning magic. I want to become a witch!” said Luz with conviction. Then Luz turned her look to one side “I…I felt so well on that place, as if I belonged there. That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to see you again because I love you, mami. You’re very important for me, I couldn’t live without you. But I never fitted here, nobody likes me here, and there… I can just be myself”

“Then I think you have a lot to do. But since magic will not allow you to find a job in this world and maybe you will end being burned or pursued by government, you will need a backup plan. And I’m not doubting of you, but Eda said that the book about the interdimensional gates was very hard. So until you can use the portal you still need your education, but I will allow you to do home schooling. BUT. I want to see your workbooks when I got back home, and I don’t want you to hurt yourself, so you will start with the basic magic of the book Eda gave you. Don’t try to repair the portal until you’re strong enough or the deal is over. Understood?” said Camila firmly.

Luz hugged Camila tightly with tears on her eyes. “Gracias mami. Te amo mucho” **[Thanks mommy.** **I love you so much]**

“Yo tambien te amo, mi brujita” **[I love you too, my little witch]** said Camila returning the hug to her daughter with a warm smile.

\------------------

“And that’s when I started to learn magic again” said Luz gazing at the lake. “I focused on finishing as soon as possible my human studies every day so I could use most of the day learning magic. But it wasn’t easy, I only was able to do some of my glyphs spells and just a couple of them every day. After some spells the papers just shattered. And I could only do magic at home without drawing attention, so there was some spells that I couldn’t practice. There was not much that I could do”

“So I started to get frustrated, and one day I was so mad that when my magic run out that I took a light glyph and focused on it very hard and I managed do it. But it was as if I have used several glyphs at the same time, the light was very intense but then I just fainted. When I woke up, I was on my bed and my mom was sitting in front of me. She was very upset, I slept for a full day. She told me that she found me on the floor of my room and tried to wake me, but she couldn’t. After that, I felt very tired for a couple of days”

“So…your magic…” asked Amity curiously.

“I’m…not sure. That day I realized that I have a magic source, but I don’t know where it comes from or if it stores in my body like in yours. Also I could use also my life force to do magic, but it has a very high cost. Depending on the spell is the amount of energy I spend” said Luz with narrowed eyes trying to decipher where here magic come from. Nowadays she still is trying to find if it’s really a magic source or if her life force is just increasing along her training and that at some point her body stops automatically so she didn’t risk her life.

“Anyway, after that, I trained myself to be able to do more advanced spells. So I pushed myself beyond my limits a little every day so I could have more magic. And it seemed to work, as time passed, I was able to do more and more spells before I ran out of magic. But I was only able to do it with glyphs, but I didn’t mind it at all because I have pretty much of them from the time we found more at the Owl Hose, remember?” said Luz with some nostalgic on her voice.

“Yeah…I remember” Amity said in almost a whisper. In fact that was a moment on her life that she treasured so much. It was one of the happiest moments on all her life, but also brought her a lot of pain. After all, she pushed Luz away not much later of those days. She regretted so much things, being this one the most.

“I had the basic elemental magic, so it was fine for the start, and it was all that I have since there is no magic on Earth, so I couldn’t search for new glyphs. My mom drove with me to lonely places on her free days so I could practice my most destructive magic like fire and earth, so I didn’t harm anyone and of course to not draw any attention. Also I practiced with the help of Owlbert and Ravus, but like me, they can get tired for doing too much magic. But I never pushed them beyond their limits, I didn’t want to hurt them” Luz mood seemed to lighten a little.

“For almost a year that was my routine, increasing my magic and practicing my known spells. As I progressed, I didn’t needed the glyphs anymore, I just needed to focus on them in my mind and that do the trick. Then I started to read the books Eda left for me on the box. But it was also a hard start, it took me a lot of effort to finally draw spell circles. Since I didn’t knew the glyphs, I needed to comprehend the essence of the spell and focus strongly on what I wanted to do. It took me several tries, but when I managed to do it correctly I could saw the glyph on the circle for an instant. And I started to record those glyphs so if someday I needed them and I didn’t have enough magic I could just tap the glyph”

“So, you stopped using glyphs?” asked Amity in a soft voice.

“No, I still use them. They are very handy to be honest, and they are good for setting traps” Luz chuckled “But of course now that I don’t need them at all I just use them less”

“Did you started to repair the portal then?”

“No. I started to practice the growing spell using little objects like paper or fruits, but since I didn’t know how to make a shrinking spell I just grow them a little. And with that, I knew that it was time for me to leave my home again. My mom also sensed that and then she decided to use her vacation time and we go on a little trip, we searched on the internet for places that were hard to reach and we find this location. But we found this place while exploring the zone. But I knew I was going to be far from home, so I just saved the location on my phone and we continue our family trip. I wanted to spend the most time with my mom. I will never forget that trip, we had so much fun” said Luz with nostalgia and then chuckled remembering some funny moments of the trip, especially those who involved King.

“When I was ready to leave, my mom decided to go with me, and we departed one night. I knew Owlbert so I let mom rode on him” Luz started to laugh but even with that Amity didn’t turned her gaze of the lake “You should have seen her, she was freaked out when we started to fly. She kept her eyes closed and a deadly grip on the staff from half the travel until I assured her that everything was okay, then she started to enjoy the flight. It is one of my most precious memories. Been able to share a flight with my mom” said Luz tenderly.

“So we arrived and I returned Hooty to his original size. He like made a hole so his talons have some place to go and then the Owl House was settled. My mom created a bank account for me so I could withdraw money from a nervy town, so I could buy food and everything I needed. She also thought me a lot of cooking and handy abilities. She knew I was going to leave at some point” Luz was on a good mood now, but she suddenly turned melancholic. “So I gave my mom a tour of the house, I noticed all the books Lilith an Eda left for me so I knew I will have a lot of work. But when I showed her Eda’s room I…I just couldn’t bear it. I cried for some time on that room. My mom held me until I calmed down. We spend some time there, I showed her some objects from the isles. She was amused by the amount of money they offered for Eda” Luz chuckled “King showed her his powerful plush army”

Amity listened heartily to Luz’s story.

“Then I returned with my mom to be sure that he arrived safely. King offered to stay with her, he got very fond to my mom, and my mom also got very fond to him, they even watched soup operas together. But my mom declined and told him to take care of me. So we departed to the Owl House, but we visited my mom every week at her free days”

“When I was settled I started to read the book of interdimensional gates and as Eda had told me it was very hard. At the beginning there was no much that I understood, so to not get frustrated, I started to read also the books they left for me. I was learning new spells at the same time that I tried to decipher the book. The easy part was learn about the energy that the portal requires so it could break the wall between the two dimensions, about the anchor of the portal, how to move the anchors and all that kind of stuffs. The hard part was the creation of the gate itself, it seems that you can travel to any dimension you want. But despite all that info, there was nothing about repairing a portal” Luz sighed.

“How much does it took you to repair the portal?”

“I couldn’t, I practically have to make another one”

“You’re saying to me that you managed to create a portal from zero!?” Amity asked amazed.

“Not really. I didn’t have the combination to the demon realm, but I already had all that I needed fortunately”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see, there is a glyph to make an interdimensional portal, but the glyph are unique for each dimension, and it is composed for several symbols around the central circle of the glyph. You can check on the book latter, there is practically thousands of symbols, and there is like a specific combination of symbols for every dimension, but a wrong combination could end into an empty dimension or something the book call the Nightmare realm, it doesn’t seem like a very funny place. And that is the lucky part, the key is the portal itself, and it have already the glyphs inside. But the gate was the door, so I guessed that other door will do it”

“I don’t get it, why Eda didn’t use the key to create another portal then?” asked Amity confused.

“Because we didn’t knew, we all thought it was like a remote control to summon it. Even Belos didn’t ask for it the first time we fought, but when he tried to open the door he couldn’t, so he thought it needed the key and that made me think too. And I think that the book was so hard to Eda and Lilith to understood because they didn’t know the symbol combination for the human realm, and since they didn’t have much magic to spare they didn’t try to create a random gate. Maybe they just looked for the glyph but couldn’t guess the full thing”

“So, if you hadn’t had they key…”

“I would never be able to get back to the Boiling isles. After reading the book I understood that the key is the object that allowed to create the gate, not the door itself.”

“Then how much it took you to create a gate?”

Luz sighed “It took me a complete year to get enough energy to been able to open a gate. Two if you count since I returned home”

“Did nobody found the Owl House during that time?”

“Yeah, some people that were exploring the zone. At the beginning I just used an amnesia spell that I learned from one of the books Eda left me on the box, and then I just flew them somewhere far away” Luz chuckled “I used poor King as my guinea pig to practice that spell. Anyway, as I grew stronger, I used an illusion spell on the forest around, so any human that entered the surrounding forest will end coming out at other extreme of the forest. Is like a barrier around the house so no one can reach the middle, well anyone except my mom. Not even satellites and airplanes can see the house from above”

“Does is still active?” asked Amity amazed since it was a very advanced spell, not to mention that the link that allows the barrier to remain is something not many witches could do.

“Yeah, is still active. I will dispel it when we leave this place”

“And when you created the gate…why didn’t you came back? Amity asked in a sad voice.

“Because I almost died in the process…” said Luz sighing.

Amity flinched at that statement but said nothing. The idea of Luz dying was still her greatest fear.

“The day I managed to open the portal, I knew that I needed an anchor so the portal could materialize somewhere and I didn’t want to be Belos castle, so I went to my special box and took something special for the anchor”

“And what it was?” asked Amity with curiosity.

“A pink leaf” said Luz whit a happy soft voice.

“The Grom tree!?” Amity was surprised by that. She thought that after what she did, Luz would want to forget everything about her.

“Yeah, I know no much witches knew about that place and…” Luz went silent but after some seconds she spoke again in a sad voice. “I hoped that maybe I… I will saw you there”

_“She wanted to see me? After I hurt her?”_ Amity thought, and the guilt she was carrying all this years caused tears to form on the corner of her eyes. Amity just tightened her grip on herself. For her luck Luz didn’t noticed this since any of the girls looked to the other in all the conversation.

“So I just bought a random door and placed inside the hose, holding it with something so it didn’t fall. And then with what I learned from the book, I placed the key and turned it, focusing all my magic on the key, the door started to glow and started to take the form of the original door. But my magic wasn’t enough. I didn’t want to lose the opportunity to see yo- to go back to the isles” Luz corrected herself “So I started to use my life force and then the door produced a blinding light and it opened. However, I couldn’t cross it, I started to get dizzy and my vision started to blur, then I just wake up on a hospital. My mom was there”

“What happened?” asked Amity in a nonchalant voice but inside she was very concerned about that.

“King told me that he crossed the portal and it was the isles, the portal was exactly on the pink tree. But when he didn’t see me, he returned and I was already on the floor. King got scared and closed the door by pressed the key, the portal folded as the original and rested in a briefcase. He tried to wake me but he said I was very cold and my breath was very slow too, so he panicked and sent Owlbert to bring my mom don’t wanting to leave me alone. He covered me with several blankets but my temperature don’t seemed to rise. After a few hours my mom arrived and checked me, she panicked too and somehow she managed to fly with me on her lap with the help of King and Ravus while flying Owlbert. She didn’t want to explain a lot of things, so she just took me to the hospital where she works” the memory made Luz mood drop again, Amity could hear the sadness in her words.

“I ended up in a coma. I woke up after two weeks. My mom cried so much that day because she thought she was going to lose me. I cried too and apologize with her so many times that day. I promised her that I won’t do it again, and I meant it. I realized that I wasn’t ready to open the portal, but my desire to return to the isles was so strong that I almost ended hurting my mom badly” a couple of tears formed on the corner of her eyes.

“As my mom had many friends in the hospital, all of them were very concerned about me. So they did several tests to me, but found anything, and of course they wouldn’t. There was no way they could knew, it was beyond their understanding. For them it was just a mystery how I ended in that state. It took me another week to be released from the hospital and another two to fully recover. I spent one week with my mom and then returned to the owl house, promising her that I will take care of myself. She was reluctant at first but she said she trusted me and in the end she agreed. Of course she flew with me to check on me and she relaxed when she saw that I was doing fine by my own”

Amity felt a little jealous about all of that. After her talk with Camila she knew what a great mother she was, she wished to have a mother like her. She was sure that if she was the one ending like that her mother would let her die there.

“Your mom is wonderful” said Amity softly repressing some tears.

“Yeah…she is” Luz said and then sighed “I wish you could have a better mother than that bitch”

Amity chuckled at that “Thanks, me too”

“I could share you mine, she has lot of love to give” Luz chuckled a little nervous thinking that maybe that was too much.

For her part Amity just went wide eyed and blushed “Umm…I…Whe…Wha…I-and what did you do next? Did you came back to the Boiling isles?”

“No. The next couple of months I keep growing my magic and practicing my spells. I started also to mix them, and started to practice my potions too. After all, the portal was just the first part of what I wanted to do”

“And what was that?” asked Amity with curiosity.

“Save Eda and Lilith” said Luz in a more serious voice.

There was so much things Amity still wanted to know, and Luz have more things to tell her. They stayed in silence for some time. There was no one else in that place, just both girls gazing at the lake under the moonlight. The only sound they could hear was the water breaking on the lakeside, taking away all that weight they were carrying all this years.

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it, I hope you liked and enjoyed it, hope you liked the music recommendation too. I know what you thought, where is the letter? Why he said there is a letter and he didn’t wrote anything! Don’t worry I’m not that mean. There it was, just a little further on the chapter, originally it was on the beginning of the chapter but I moved it so for a little more context.
> 
> Sooo, ok I have told you that I will talk about the importance of the palismans but as you read it didn’t happened, I’m sorry, didn’t intend to lie to you, but just like chapter 8 this chapter turned long, but I think it ended fine, more things explained by now, so this time, really, I will talk about palisman next chapter, and I hope I can finish Luz part of the story on the next one, there is not much left on her side like the rescues and all that missing parts.
> 
> Now, to tell the truth making the part of Luz’s magic was a little tricky, that is because on my life as gamer I have found different sources of magic on all those worlds, for example, almost all games uses the famous magic points or mana bar and it increases as the character become stronger. A different one is like in Chrono trigger were humans learned to do magic but after some abuse of it that caused the destruction of the magic kingdom humans lost that ability, however humans still have that power dormant and each one have an affinity to one element, so it just needed to be awaken. Finally the life force which is one that I’m giving a lot of importance of the story, as you can see a very powerful but it could end killing, in some games some powerful spells or abilities have a life force cost, and of course that make it double edged, use them wisely. And of course we can saw this on cartoons and anime too.
> 
> Now the portal part, well that was a really hard one, I wanted to write something not too much complex but also nothing too lame. Also I didn’t want to make Luz look to OP since the portal demands a lot of energy, so I think it just ended fine. As you can see there is some references of gravity falls because are within the same multiverse, we now that Ford has been on the boiling isles, and Eda wandered around the Crawlspace as we can see on Lost legends, also Alex Hirsch said on an interview that Stanley was married with a woman with the same description as Eda for one day until she robed her, we also can see Bill on the blackboard in a little post-it on ‘The intruder’, so I didn’t want to make the crossover to not make more complex the story and because that isn’t the point of this fic. Anyway that is way I didn’t even thought on the possibility of Ford helping with complex math and that junk and I just decided to make more magical than technological the portal and in the end I liked the result. But as always you can left your opinion on the comment section.
> 
> And I think that is all for this chapter notes. Once again I hope you liked and enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for keep reading and your support. Leave your comments, questions, etc. Remember, stay safe. Do your homework. See you next chapter and stay tuned. ;)


	10. A DEEP SORROW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz continued her training on magic and potion trying to find a form to revert the petrification on Eda and Lilith. However, on one of her visits she found herself chased by elite guards. She managed to escape but ended in a very dangerous place on the isles. Amity learns how Luz became so strong in those years and she finally got the answer she was seeking. Why Luz didn’t came back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, sorry for the wait everyone, I said that I will have this ready last night or today early, sorry for that. So here is chapter 10. It is and I think will be the longest chapter, I just needed to finish the backup story in this one, so enjoy :D. See you on the end notes.
> 
> UPDATE: Corrected grammar issues and I add a pair of little scenes. Enjoy them :D

“Why didn’t you came back if you had the portal already?” asked Amity with sadness. She kept pushing about that because she wanted to know the reason why Luz didn’t show up before. It was obvious that Luz didn’t wanted to see her, or that’s what her mind told to her.

“I… I missed everyone but… I didn’t want anyone to know that I was around. I couldn’t let anyone to know so I could help Eda and Lilith. But I was very focused on finding a way to help them, trying to find a cure for petrification that I put everything aside. But I had no luck. It wasn’t the moment for me to return yet” said Luz a little sad. She really wanted to see her friends but she couldn’t risk to be discovered.

“Everyone would have helped you” said Amity. She thought that if Luz had returned nothing of this would have happened and she would had done everything to amend things even if Luz didn’t wanted to see her. But then she thought that was selfish because this wasn’t Luz’s fault.

“Maybe. But… not everyone would be happy to see me again” said Luz frowning a little “And if Belos had found out, there would have been no way to help Eda and Lilith. But he knows now, so it doesn’t matter anymore”

Amity wasn’t sure if Luz referred at Belos with that or to her. She thought that maybe she was pressing too much, and she hadn’t the right, after all, it was her who needed to amend things, not Luz. Also she was right, she revealed Luz identity to her parents after losing control. She ruined her plans. Those plans that took almost four years for Luz to craft. Trying to soften the mood again and to not felt guiltier she changed of subject.

“So…mixing magic, huh?” asked Amity in a soft voice.

“Yeah. They are very powerful spells, but it’s pretty hard to focus on two spells at the same time. I took me a long time to master that. But you just need a lot of imagination to mix them. I mean, we already know the basic spell so you just need to focus on what you want to do, but of course is not that easy. At the beginning I just wasted magic and the result was nothing…” then Luz chuckled “…or it just exploded on my face. But little by little I was able to focus on two spells at the same time, also using Owlbert and Ravus helped a lot” said Luz also in a soft voice.

Amity was surprised that Luz had told her the bases of mixing magic. She thought that she won’t tell her anything about it or anything else, but Luz was like an open book. She couldn’t understood why she was being so nice with her, she hated her after all, right? But the truth was that she wanted to ask Luz all about it. Now that she recapitulated their fight she thought it was fucking awesome, but she just hide her excitement. But then that reminded her one thing she was thinking about her battle. “By the way, how is that you can use Owlbert and Ravus as if they were your own palismans? I mean, there is a special bound between the palisman and the owner, they usually don’t obey another witch”

“Oh, about that…” Luz was thinking on how to explain this “It’s a long story”

“Oh…I see” Amity felt dejected _“She already told you about mixing magic, you need to stop pressing her, is evident that she doesn’t want to tell you”_ her mind told her that, but that was very far from reality.

“No! I mean, I just don’t know where to start” said Luz noticing Amity’s voice. “After several months I was starting to run out of supplies for potions. Also I didn’t found anything to revert petrification yet, so I decided to do a little visit to the Boiling isles. I needed some more books and supplies, but I needed to keep hidden so I just decided to go first to the library. With more books I could start restocking the supplies I will need without passing too much time in the isles”

“It was you!?” Amity asked this time yelling in surprise “The one who knocked out a full elite squadron and leave no trace!?”

Luz chuckled “Yep, it was me”

“B-but how!? We barely had seventeen by that time!” Amity couldn’t believe that she done that at that age.

“Well, I was the apprentice of the most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles, so of course, I am the most powerful witch on the Boiling isles now” said Luz with pride.

Amity have to laugh at that.

“What? You don’t believe me, Blight?” said Luz teasingly “I was mopping the floor with you just a few hours ago”

“Well, if I recall correctly I have you against the ropes in the last round” Amity shoot back.

Luz chuckled “In your dreams, Blight”

There was a minute of silence after that banter.

“You have really become a powerful witch” said Luz smiling at the reflection of the moon.

“Thanks. But it’s true that you are more powerful. What you can do, what you have achieved by your own is…it’s just…amazing” said Amity heartily.

“Well, it wasn’t an easy way, and I had good teachers on the road”

“So, what happened that day?” Amity asked curiously because nobody found what happened there.

“Well. I didn’t intended to do much of a show so I just made an unlock scroll, like the one your brothers used on the library that day of the wailing star. I wear one of Eda’s cloaks and departed to the Boiling isles, and all was fine until I entered the library, I think I just activated some kind of alarm or something like that” Luz didn’t know what she did to alert the guards.

“No, someone just saw you and called for the guards” said Amity chuckling by the statement that Luz didn’t wait until no one was around.

“Oh” Luz chuckled too “My stealth mission just turned into the dumbest robbery of the history on the Boiling isles”

Amity chuckled again “Anyway, what happened inside?”

“I started to check books of advanced potions and spells, and when I was checking the restricted section for emperor’s coven only I heard the guards searching for me. So I casted an invisible spell on myself and I flew above the main hall. I dropped a book and when all the guards got near I just dropped a little orb of light mixed with a sleep-amnesia spell. They just got distracted by the orb descending slowly and when they get close, the orb exploded and they were down” Luz said as if it was no big deal.

“A full elite squad just with one spell? Wow, that’s amazing” Amity couldn’t believe that was all. Luz make it sound easy, but just the spell itself was very complex.

“Then I just returned to the restricted are and looked for some books. But there were more guards outside and probably more coming, so when I finished to pack all the books I needed I just decided to enter your secret hideaway and I opened the portal there”

“Wait, I thought the portal was on ou-on the pink tree” said Amity confused.

“Oh, it was. I just came from there, but remember the portal is portable, I just needed to change the anchor. A lot of magic is needed also to move the anchor, but not as much as creating a gate”

“How do you do that?” Amity was curious about that, she always loved to learn new things.

“Well. If you don’t want to end on an unpleasant place you need to know the place you want to go, then you need to use some magic along an object attached to that place, like the leaves of the tree. Is like if the object kept some kind of energy of that place so the gate knows where to open” Luz explained. She still don’t understand some things, but she know enough to manipulate it “But when you anchor the gate, the door will always open there, just the portal is movable on the other side”

“Then how…” Amity couldn’t finish her question because Luz knew what she was going to ask.

“I need to reset the portal, so I can move the portal, and then anchor it on the other side. And that drains a lot of magic too. So when I entered the isles the anchor is on the isles, and when I returned home the anchor was now on the human realm”

“I…understand. So that is why when you get back home you went back to the same place you left” Amity found the complexity behind the portal very interesting. She wondered if she would be able to create a gate with her current level of magic at full power.

“Exactly. So that is why I just come back to the isles once a week. I couldn’t open it where I left it last time or I could been caught on the act, I needed to relocate it. At the start it took me like two or three days to regain my magic, and it wouldn’t be wise to come back here with low magic. So I moved it and waited to recover my magic. Now it just takes me like some hours to regain all the magic I spend on the portal”

“That is really interesting, now I want to learn about interdimensional gates too” said Amity with that joy she had when learning something.

“I made lot of notes on a notebook, you can borrow it once this all is over”

“Yeah…” Amity mood dropped once again, she didn’t knew what to do from now on. She wondered if she has the right to be with her friends again or a place to go now.

“So, little by little I borrowed the things I needed to continue with my potions”

Those words made Amity to chuckle, raising her mood again “Burrowed?”

“Fine, I stole them” Luz said in defeat. That make Amity laugh a little. “In any case, in one of my incursions to the Boiling isles some guards started to chase me because I was carrying two staffs and they thought that I was one of the palisman thieves”

“You are pretty bad at stealth, you know?” Amity pointed.

“Hey! I was young and I was very impulsive back then. Anyway, that time I have placed the portal on the tower that was behind the Owl House and I couldn’t let the guards saw the portal or me vanishing without trace, so I took a detour and tried to lose them on the forest, but they were persistent. I ended on the Bat Queen domains and well, she wasn’t very friendly with the coven guards”

“Yeah, no witch that adventures there came out alive” said Amity remembering the amount of guards that were sent there and never came back.

“Yeah, it wasn’t a pretty sight” said Luz in a serious voice. She remembered the Bat queen tearing the guards practically limb by limb.

“How you managed to escape the Bat queen?” asked Amity wanting to hear what kind of spell she used to escape.

“I didn’t have to, she is my friend” Luz said cheerfully.

“I s- wait, what?!?! You’re friend of Bat queen!? THE Bat queen!? How did you…” Amity buried her head between her arms “You know what, I don’t wanna know! I’m sure you did something stupid and I’m just going to want to punch you for risking your life”

Luz chuckled “Yeah… I like stole Owlbert and I didn’t know how to fly by myself, so Owlbert got hurt and ran to the forest. The Bat queen found him and protected him thinking that Eda have ditched him for being broken, so she like made me do some chores to prove myself, but at the end she didn’t want to let go Owlbert and when she was going to finish me I discovered that the Bat queen was a palisman and she was ditched”

“The Bat queen is a palisman!?!?” Amity asked incredulous, she lifted her head suddenly by the impression.

“Yeah, she has her interlock and everything”

“But she’s big! Who was her owner!?” Amity asked still shocked by the statement.

“She didn’t remember. But that is why she is so protective with the palismans, the truth is that she is a very nice demon. And she is a caring mother too!” Luz said cheerfully that final part.

“She’s mother!?!?!? Amity went wide eyed “How!? She’s a palisman!!”

“I don’t know, I never asked! And I never have ‘the talk’ with Eda, so you tell me, you’re from that realm”

Amity used a minute to think, of course there would be a way. After all, when she and Luz decided to have kids, either she or Luz could get pregnant… _“Wait! Why I’m thinking on that as an example!? And for Titan’s sake, Amity! You just thought ‘when’!? You ruined it, remember?”_ she put aside those thoughts and went back to the subject. Even if it was possible, the books said that palismans are just objects. Could it be that they are more than just a mere object? After all, she is very fond to her own palisman, she never saw it like a mere object, and she wouldn’t replace her for another one. But then she also regretted the last months because she ignored Seraphina and treated her just like a tool.

“Y-you’re right, it just took me by surprise” Amity was blushing a little. She remembered her embarrassing talks with Emira, and every time, Edric just appeared from nowhere just to tease her about Luz, and of course Emira joined, that just made the talks more embarrassing. Especially because of the vivid imagination of her siblings. Amity forced to push away those fanta… those crazy ideas of her siblings. “So, what happened at that moment?”

“Well…”

\------------------

Luz watched in horror how the Bat Queen slaughters the coven guards. She was glad that she was friends with her or she would have ended like the guards. However the Bat Queen didn’t have idea of who was under that cloak, so after the guards were dead she turned to Luz.

“Don’t worry, little witch. They won’t chase you anymore, but you can’t stay here, you…” the Bat Queen then noticed that Luz have two staffs on her back “YOU’RE A PALISMAN THIEF!!! YOU MUST DIE!!!”

“No! Wait…” Luz hadn’t time to explain, the Bat Queen pounced to her. Luz barely dodged the Bat Queen and started to run but after a few meters she caught her foot on a root and fall to the floor. The Bat Queen was about to dig her claws on Luz when Owlbert and Ravus came to life and got between the palisman and Luz. Their eyes started to glow and then Bat Queen’s eyes glowed, and she stopped her attack.

“Wait!” Luz removed the hood and looked at the Bat Queen “It’s me! Luz!”

The Bat Queen stared at Luz. Luz had grown since her first time on the isles. She had longer hair now, but she recognized her. “Human!? I thought you have disappeared since the Clawthornes petrification”

“Yeah…I got back to the human realm after that. I have been learning my magic at home, but I’m out of ingredients for potions and I have been coming once a month to restock. Anyway, was… that necessary?” Luz asked with scare on her voice pointing at what was left from the guards.

“Much have changed since you were here, human. Does anyone know you’re here?” asked the Bat Queen in a calm voice.

“No. And I don’t want anybody to know I’m back” said Luz with a pleading voice.

“Then come, we’ll talk at my den. Just the fools enter my domains now” the Bat Queen started to fly, Luz followed behind.

Once in Bat Queen’s cave they were received by her kids, they have grown a little since last time Luz saw them, they were still that round little bats. They fluttered around the Bat Queen and hide under her hair.

“Aww, they are still so little” said Luz cutely while pressing her checks with her hands.

“Yi yi, they still have a lot to grow” Bat Queen said happily.

“So, what happened after I left the demon realm? asked Luz.

“Belos enraged, looked for you everywhere for a year, send guards all around the isles but never found you. He changed laws, more taxes, less freedom. Lots of witches are now on the Conformatorium. But that is not all, he started to kidnap palismans, and when they couldn’t take the ones in my protection, witches started to steal to each other. There is big reward for palisman. That is why I become fiercer, no one would take palisman friends” said the bat Queen with anger on her voice.

“Why do he need palismans?” asked Luz feeling bad for all those palisman that have been kidnaped.

“You have noticed your little friends can perform magic by their own” Luz nodded “Palismans have their own magic too, it’s not just the bound with their master. Eda and Lilith gone long ago, but yet palismans can still do magic. We have our own source of magic, and that’s what Belos want”

Luz thought for a minute and as she have assumed palismans have their own source of magic, but she can’t communicate with them like Eda communicated with Owlbert even when she is more close to both palismans, there is a special bound with her owner she lacks.

“Belos have killed hundreds of palisman to extract magic and feed with it” the Bat Queen said angrily.

Luz expression turned into one of horror, the mere thought of the palismans being killed just for that was unforgivable “That is horrible!!!” But also she started to think that if Belos was so powerful why does he need to feed from magic?

“Then Belos started to send guards to find palismans, so I call them all here so no one could capture them”

“So that is why I noticed more guards and more security around the isles. I almost got caught on the library” said Luz with a little frustration after remembering that day and kept thinking why Belos didn’t came by himself for them. She was sure that Bat Queen won’t represent a problem to him. She started to question more things.

“So it is you who they’re talking about” said the Bat Queen with little surprise on her voice.

“What!? Fuck! I thought nobody saw me!” Luz said starting to think that her plan was over “Please don’t say my mom I swear or she will wash my mouth with soap”

“Oh, no. Nobody saw you. That is why they’re all talking about you. A mysterious witch who defeated a full squadron of the emperor’s coven without effort, nobody knows what happened inside” That made Luz relax and then she told the Bat Queen what she have done and why she broke in the library.

“Very impressive, human. You have become a powerful witch by your own. I’m sure Eda would have been very proud of you” said the Bat Queen with praise, but then she noticed the drop in Luz mood when talking of Eda. “I’m very sorry for what happened to Eda, human”

“It’s okay. That is why I’m here, I would find a way to revert the petrification and save Eda and Lilith!” Luz said with determination.

“A difficult task, human. But I know there must be some way. Belos says that petrification cannot be reverted, but Belos lies, ancient magic, forgotten so long ago” the Bat Queen said in a serious voice.

“Then how can I find a way? There is nothing on the books, even on the ones I took from restricted area” Luz was frustrated by that.

“I will give you a gift” the Bat Queen said happily.

“What is it?” asked Luz curiously.

“I have more treasures than just snails, little human witch” the Bat Queen traced a spell circle and then one of the walls opened revealing her vault. There was a lot of treasures inside, gold, jewels, strange artifacts and books, very old books “I have been here for thousands of years, since I was dejected I have been collecting all kind of things, and those are books of ancient magic, maybe you can find something there to help the Clawthorne sisters”

“Wow! There are so many. Do you mind if I stay for a while and try to search something that may be useful to me?” asked Luz with shinning eyes thinking that maybe she will find a cure.

“Take them all” the Bat Queen said with a smile. Luz just turned to her and stared with her mouth open, she wasn’t sure of what she heard.

“You proved yourself worthy of having a palisman, and you have taken good care of Owlbert and Ravus. They said you never pushed them beyond their limits and you treat them right, they show me how much you have worked to help Eda and Lilith. So take them all”

Luz squealed and ran to hug the Bat Queen, but instantly pushed herself away don’t knowing how the Bat Queen would react to that. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mind to invade your personal space. I’m just a very affectionate person” Luz laughed nervously.

The Bat Queen smiled “It’s okay, little human witch” It has been a very long time since the Bat Queen received a hug.

“I promise I will give good use to them” said Luz with smile, the she turned a little shy “Um… Bat Queen? I-I want to ask you a favor too”

“And what it might be?”

“Can…Can you show me how to communicate with palismans?” Luz asked shyly playing with her fingers and looking to the floor.

“Hmm. Why do you need to do that?” asked the Bat Queen. She doesn’t seem to like the idea.

“Because Owlbert and Ravus aren’t my palismans so I can’t understand them like Eda and Lilith used to do, it was like they talked or something. I want to know what they say so I know what they like or dislike, or if they feel sick or have hungry or something like that. I don’t want them to get hurt because I pushed them too hard when using them, I want to know when to stop or how to help them” Luz said with a sad voice while holding her arm with her other hand, until today she hadn’t hurt them but she didn’t want that to happen “Also if I found an abandoned palisman I want to know how to help”

The Bat Queen smiled at what Luz have said, she could fell that there was no hidden porpoise on her intention to learn how to communicate with palismans “This days not all witches treat their palismans like a partner but just like a mere tool for casting spells. You are…different. I don’t know if it is because you’re human but, you do really care for your little friends even when you don’t need them to do spells now”

“Well, my spells are stronger when they help me, but they are not just staffs, they are my friends” said Luz with a smile while Owlbert and Ravus perched on her shoulders. Luz turned to see them and give a little kiss to both of them.

“Very well. I will show you how to communicate with palismans, but it will take time, it is not like learning a spell, it is something more intimate and as I told you some years ago, trust must be earned”

“Thanks, Bat Queen” said Luz touched by the help that the Bat Queen was giving her “I will help in any way I can to protect all the palismans from Belos”

\------------------

“Then I helped the Bat Queen to create a barrier like the one around the Owl House here, so anyone that entered would never reach Bat Queen or the palismans, and then I decided to anchor the portal at Bat Queen cave and she agreed with that. That was perfect because I could go and practice with the palismans without risking being seen” Luz said with a smile on her face.

“And well, she helped me with supplies for my potions too and also with some of the ancient books, she is very wise. And when she was out I took care of her babies. I’m her official babysitter, you know?” Luz said proudly. “I brought them to the human realm to babysit them, so I wouldn’t lose anyone and for not having difficult while taking care of them” Then Luz chuckled “You know, the first time I babysit them I wasn’t doing it to well so I called my mom and asked her help. She was very mad at me because I accepted to take care not just one but three babies without knowing how to do it, so she told me to send Owlbert so she could came and help me”

“When my mom arrived I was all covered on food and disheveled and the babies were fluttering around the first floor. My mom screamed when she saw one of the babies, not because she was scared but because the baby was trying to take one of Eda’s axes of the wall” Luz laughed at the memory “She scolded me for my terrible babysitting but she managed to calm the babies in like seconds. You know, mothers like gain a superpower when giving to birth so they know everything you do and make you obey, and it’s kind of scary”

Amity giggled at the story “You’re terrible at stealth, at babysitting, that isn’t a good combination. I think you won’t be able to hide a thing from your couple” Amity laughed this time “I can see your obituary at the front page on the newspaper in big black letters ‘Killed by her wife because their baby got a bump while playing’” Amity motioned with her hand while saying the obituary.

“Hey! It was just my first time babysitting three little demons. And after that, I started to do it better, they are very fond to me now so they obey when I told them to do something” Luz suddenly buried more her head on her knees and pouted “And how do you know I will have a wife and not a husband?”

Amity eyes widened _“Nice work, Blight. This conversation was going smooth until you opened your mouth and make it awkward. You should juts dive on the lake and never came out. That would be the best”_ Amity thought sarcastically “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t want to assume anything. And I think I’m the last one that can talk about that after what I did to you. S-sorry, I…I’ll just shut my mouth” Amity said nervously.

“It’s okay. I always wanted to be on the front page of a newspaper” Luz chuckled “But I want to think that she would forgive me and not kill me”

“Yeah, the person who marries you will be very lucky” Amity mumbled in a sad voice leaning her head against her arms, there was no way she married Luz after what she said four years ago.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. Can you repeat it, please?” Luz asked, she really didn’t hear what Amity said.

“T-That what happened after that” said Amity trying to change the subject.

“Well, Bat Queen helped me with some supplies now and then so I took care of the little dumplings, sometimes my mom visited when I was doing that and she was on her free day. I think she got fond of the babies and liked to take care of them, and they seemed to get fond of my mom too. Sometimes Bat Queen crossed the portal to left me the things and take her babies back to her cave, so she met my mom and well, they just like have mother talks, and because of that I ended up embarrassed by my mom. She just kept telling stories from when I was a baby” Luz felt embarrassed just by remembering the stories her mother told to the Bat Queen.

“I see. But I was talking about what happened next” Amity said still with a little sadness on her voice. But she would love to hear one of those stories.

“Oh! Sorry” Luz chuckled “I spend a couple of months reading some of the books that the Bat Queen gave me, there were some promising spells and potions. Also I learned on that time how to communicate with the palismans. I can talk to any palisman now, and I have no words to thank the Bat Queen for teaching me such a wonderful gift. Being able to talk to them, to know how they feel, it just…amazing”

“I thought about sending the palismans like little spies to watch the isles, but I didn’t want to risk their lives, so I just discarded that idea. Also, I missed everyone very much, but all of you known Owlbert and wouldn’t be hard to recognize Ravus since Lilith was a public person. And I knew that you wouldn’t do something to put yourself on danger. I was very anxious wanting to see everyone again, but at the same time I didn’t have much time to think on that. I was determined to help Eda and Lilith”

“I knew things weren’t that bad on the isles, but I knew that the longer it took me the worse things would get. So I just focused day and night on researching” said Luz, and her mood changed to one of resentment “But I didn’t thought things were gonna be bad that soon”

\------------------

Luz was on Bat Queen’s cave discussing something with her about an ancient book she was reading.

“So this work with all curses?” asked Luz hopefully.

“Oh no, Luz. There are several type of curses. Eda’s curse is a complex one, her curse have the porpoise of sealing her magic, but also drains her magic and make her transform in that owl demon. There will be no recipe for the curse, but the basis of every curse must be on that book. You must…” The Bat Queen suddenly froze on her words and her eyes started to glow.

“B. Q.? Are you alright?” Luz was concerned for the giant palisman.

“Luz!! You must hurry, someone close to you is in big trouble!” the Bat Queen snapped.

“Wha-Who!?!?” Luz started to worry.

“Blight twins. Petrified by Odalia, burned the house and left them there!” Bat Queen said with disgust.

“¿¡¿¡QUE!?!? ¡¡¡ESA PERRA!!!” **[WHAT!?!? THAT BITCH!!!]** Luz put aside those thoughts knowing that there was something more important to do “Where!?!?”

“Near the hand” Luz started to run out of the cave “Wait, Luz!!! You wouldn’t arrive on time, is too far from here, you must relocate portal”

“But I need something to anchor it!!! I don’t have nothing from that place, I even don’t know what place they are!!!” Luz said in panic.

The Bat Queen casted a spell and a branch appeared on Luz’s hands. “Here. This is a branch from a palisman tree near location, once there, fly in the opposite hand direction you will reach the house in a few minutes”

“Thanks, B. Q.” Luz said relaxing “I will bring the palismans too!”

“NO! You must not be seen. Don’t worry for palisman they will come here, and they may bring something that I think you would find ‘useful’” that made Luz get intrigued by the last part.

“Hurry, Luz!!! You don’t have much time!” the Bat Queen ordered to Luz.

“I’ll be back soon” Luz crossed the portal and the door vanished behind her.

\----------

Meanwhile, Odalia and Alador were flying back to the castle. There was a satisfaction grin on both of the Blights, each one with one of the twin’s staffs. Suddenly the palisman detached themselves from their staffs. Edric’s palisman, a little bat demon with one eye, actually the little demon was more eye than bat, launched himself to Odalia and started to pull her hair with his claws. While Odalia was trying to get rid of it, Emira’s palisman, a little peacock demon, urged on her cloak and stole the pocket effigy.

“Stop you insignificant tools!! How dare you attack a witch!!” said Odalia angrily while trying to hit the little bat palisman. Alador flew to her side but before he could hit the palisman they flew away to the forest below. Alador noticed that the peacock palisman had stolen the effigy.

“The petrification effigy!!!” Alador shouted.

Both of the Blights started to throw fireballs while chasing them, but it was useless, once they reached the forest they lost sight of the palismans. They landed and searched for some minutes.

“I don’t think the emperor will be placed with this, my dear” said Alador nonchalantly.

Odalia took the two staffs and broke them in frustration, there was a maniacal expression on her face. She was a Blight, she couldn’t lose, no, she never lose.

“Leave them, there is a big reward for palismans, someone would find them” said Odalia with hatred on her voice.

“I wasn’t talking about the palismans, my dear. I don’t think the emperor take the loss of a powerful artifact in a good manner” Alador said while scanning the surroundings.

Odalia remembered the torture to which they were subjected the last time they failed, and it was when they lost the portal and were unable to capture the human. Odalia screamed in rage and made a tree explode with a fireball.

“Let’s go, my dear. We deal with that later, remember we still have something to do” said Alador trying to calm her wife.

“Yeah… That little brat” Odalia smiled evilly “Let’s get going, darling” Odalia regained her composure and they left the area.

\----------

Luz opened the portal and took a look at the tree, it was different from the others, and she could feel some kind of energy emanating from it. But before she could try to figure out what was it she departed riding Owlbert while grabbing Ravus with her free hand. The Bat Queen was right, after just a few minutes she could see the smoke and the burning house.

When she arrived, the upper level of the house was completely on fire, so she hurried to enter the house. After just a few steps she saw Emira and Edric statues. When she reached to them the ceiling collapsed on the entrance and the fire started to spread. Luz eyes started to water because of the smoke.

The ceiling started to crumble around them, the smoke was starting to surround them and Luz started to cough. She covered her nose with her arm trying to protect from the smoke, but suddenly the ceiling above her collapsed and she got buried in debris.

Luz casted a spell and all the debris got repelled from her. Her clothes started to get on fire but she didn’t put attention to that. She used Owlbert to open a teleport circle outside the house and with Ravus she levitated the twins carefully not wanting to damage them. Once they were on the ground safely she jumped to the little portal and it closed behind her. Luz rolled over the floor to extinguish the fire, just a second later that the portal closed the house collapsed by the damage.

Luz coughed several times trying to breathe fresh air, her clothes were charred in some spots, and she had some burns on her arms and legs. She could have relocated the portal but she has already done it once today and she needed to do it again to return to Bat Queen’s cave, so she ignored the pain and flew back to the portal while levitating carefully the twins.

Once on the portal she took another look to the tree. It was as if the tree was calling her, but she ignored it for now and crossed the portal with the twins. Once she placed them in some safe zone she changed the anchor of the portal and went back to the Bat Queen’s cave.

“Luz!!! You’re hurt! Let me help” the Bat Queen said with great concern and started to heal Luz.

Once finished, Luz gave her a tired smile “Thanks, B. Q. You know, I like the healing spells because they don’t left any scar when there are minor injuries, but I always end very tired after that”

“Yi yi. A lot of energy is needed to heal”

“How did you know they were my friends?” asked Luz curiously.

“I felt your bounds when I was teaching you talk with the palismans. Your bound with your friends is strong so I saw some of your memories. I saw the twins when their palismans asked for help, they were worried of their witches”

“Thanks, B. Q. I don’t have much friends so I do really care for the few I have. By the way, I feel something very strange with the tree… as if calling me” said Luz quizzically.

The Bat Queen seemed to enlighten “Ah! You’re ready for palisman, Luz. Trees are special, that energy makes the bond with palisman stronger. Not much witches can feel that this days. The tree is calling for you, but mentor must supervise”

“Do I need to do it now?” asked Luz a little sad since her mentor was petrified.

“No no, tree will wait for you. This just mean that you are ready, but you can do it anytime”

Luz mood returned to her usual one “Then I will return there when I free Eda!”

The Bat Queen nodded to Luz and offer her a smile.

\------------------

“Then Bat Queen said me to wait until the twins palismans returned, and after some time they arrived and gave me the artifact. And since they didn’t have a staff anymore, Bat Queen said that she would take care of them until I could help Edric and Emira” said Luz in a soft voice.

“Thanks” Amity said hoarsely with tears on the corner of her eyes “Thanks for saving my sister and brother. They are the only family I care”

“Well, they are my friends too, I won’t let anyone hurt my friends. Anyway, I couldn’t do much. I still needed to revert the process, but of course I didn’t want to risk them so I…” Luz stopped for some seconds “I used the petrifying effigy on some other beings like plants and little animals so I could try the potions I started to craft” Luz turned sad about thinking on what she had to do to find a cure “But it was something very hard, I have to try different ingredients and…and…some of the statues just brake when the potion was reacting”

“How did you know which ingredients to mix?” asked Amity feeling bad because it was obvious that Luz felt guilty even when most of them were plants.

“I didn’t, I found a recipe about changing matter properties, but there were a lot of ingredients I didn’t recognize, not even Bat Queen was able to find them on the isles. So I started to read about the properties of the ingredients and started to mix them trying to find the correct one. I learned a lot of potion mixing on the process, and I learned from the ancient books some properties that aren’t mentioned today. And it was hard because some process take days to complete or some others need specific requirements like moonlight and things like that”

“Why didn’t you call for me when you rescued my siblings?” Amity asked with sadness. Maybe if she had known the truth noting of this would have happened. But she push that thought aside, she thought that it was just a mediocre excuse to justify her actions. She always had the option to do the right thing, but her anger blinded her.

“I’m sorry, I was very focused on helping Eda and Lilith and then on your siblings too. And I couldn’t risk to be discovered yet” said Luz with a soft voice “And I thought that you were still friends with Willow and Gus, so I was sure they will be with you and offer support” Now Amity felt guilty, she have pushed them away some time before the incident.

“Since I was so focused on that I didn’t pay attention to what happened to the isles for some months, then one day Bat Queen told me how bad the things started to get. That was when I decided to act, but I was too late” said Luz with some remorse.

“Finding the correct mixture for the potion was taking me too long, so I decided to ask for help and I send Owlbert with some notes asking for some supplies the Bat Queen couldn’t find, and some information about the emperor’s coven too” after that there was some silence.

“I asked help to Willow, Gus and Viney, I didn’t want to involve more people at this point. So I ask them to find with me where the owl house used to be some days after the note was delivered. I wanted to see you but… I was still hurt by your words and… I wasn’t sure if you wanted to know about me. That’s why I didn’t sent you a note. And I knew that you have achieved your dream of joining the emperor’s coven, I didn’t want to ruin that and make you hate me more” Luz finally spoke.

“Then that day when I arrived and saw Gus and Viney knocked out, and you and Boscha attacking Willow… I just got enraged. I just couldn’t hide anymore so that battle happened. I didn’t want to kill you or Boscha, I was more worried of the others that to kick your asses. I opened the portal there and went back to the Owl House and then just remove the anchor so there were no trace of nothing”

“Yeah… I didn’t recognize you there even when you were holding Owlbert and Ravus, I was out of my mind. Anyway, where did the witches wool cloak came from?” asked Amity curiously. “I mean, they are pretty expensive. I’m not saying that you’re poor or can’t afford one but, since you were ‘burrowing’ everything, that wouldn’t have gone unnoticed”

“Oh! After the incident of the twins, the Bat Queen recommended me to made clothes from demon realm materials, since they were more resistant to magic than human materials. So Bat Queen bring me some cloth of the colors I told her. I confectioned a dress like the one Eda wears, and my mom helped me with that too. But for the cloak I was to big to use the one Eda made me, so I just prepared some witches wool by myself and my mom knitted me this one. I loved the owl design she made for me” Luz said with a smile “But I gotta tell you, it was a pain in the ass to master the fine art of using heels”

Amity have to chuckle at that “Yeah, that is why I started with low heels when teen”

Luz chuckled then “I think I miss that part of the lesson”

“What happened after the battle?” asked Amity turning serious again.

“Well I used some healing spells on them, even in Puddles, but I get tired quickly when using healing spells so I knew I would need help. I called my mom and told her what had happened. So I sent Owlbert to bring her and she helped me taking care of them. Since she knitted me the cloak she knew that I will be fighting, so she take a sabbatical to be close to me if I get hurt at some point. She has been here with me since the day I bring them to the human realm” said Luz with a little smile on her face. The support that her mother gave to her since she returned from the Boiling Isles was just wonderful.

“It took them like a day to get back on themselves. Willow wasn’t hurt but she spent all her magic on the battle so she needed a lot of rest, so I let them rest for two more days. Then they told me what happened, what had happened on the isles since I left, and what happened to you and Boscha. They told me all the story. What your mother made you to do. So I needed to bring you here even if it was by force, but I was weak for using healing spells so I needed to rest too” Luz then turned serious.

“When fully recovered, I came back to the isles and I didn’t want to make a big scene yet so I just cast me an invisible spell and decided to try luck at your house, but in the way I saw your mother and Boscha flying so I followed them. When they arrived that house I heard screams but I didn’t do anything because your mother was still behind so I waited for her to enter the house. I was going to make a surprise attack when your mother stabbed Boscha. I have to cover my mouth not to make a noise. I heard all of what your mother said and then I truly believed what Willow told me about Boscha being good” there was hate on Luz’s voice when talking about Odalia “I waited her to leave and then when she was out of sight I vanished the spell and went to help Boscha. I opened the portal and bring her here too”

“Since Viney was still recovering I healed Boscha as much as my body allow me, I was able to put her out of danger but I passed out. It took me three days to wake up…”

\------------------

Luz opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times so her eyes could focus again. Then she got up abruptly remembering what have happened but a suddenly feel of dizziness come to her.

“Wait, Luz! Take it easy” Viney held her so Luz didn’t try to get up.

“How long I was out?” asked Luz with a tired voice.

“Three days” said Viney with concern.

“Fuck, I used too much energy” Luz put one hand on her head trying to subside the dizziness. “Don’t tell my mom I said fuck”

“Why you passed out, Luz?” asked Viney don’t wanting to hear what she assumed Luz did.

“Boscha was injured badly so I ended using life force to heal her. Is she alright?” asked Luz starting to recover all her senses.

“Luz!! That is very dangerous, you could have died!! Viney said her concerned but also mad at Luz. “You should have called me!”

“There was no time, she was bleeding out! And you are still recovering too!” Luz said a little too high “Sorry. Anyway, how is she? Does she need blood? I can go and steal some”

Viney chuckled “After three days it would be too late. But don’t worry, she is doing fine. Willow have a compatible blood type, so she shared some to her. I already made the transfusion” Viney sighed “Your mother told us all what you told her before passing out, so we don’t hesitated on helping her, then she told us all the story”

“I’m glad she’s fine, or at least out of danger” said Luz, then she realized what she was doing that day “Amity!! I must to go for her!!”

“No…” Boscha said in a weak voice. That made Luz jump, she hadn’t noticed Boscha was there too “You can’t go now”

“Why!?” Luz said a little mad.

“Because I’m sure that bitch already said some lie to her and she brainwashed her already. Amity won’t believe in anything you said to her. Not if she start to act like she did before, and I know she will” Boscha said with some effort, it was evident she was in deep pain.

“Boscha, don’t move” Willow said gently to Boscha.

“Then that is another reason to go for her!” Luz said rising from the nest.

“No! Listen human! If you want Amity to listen then I need to go with you. When she sees me she will listen”

“But Odalia drained your magic, it will take you months to recover!!” Luz started to rise her voice, she was upset by thinking on leaving Amity that long alone.

“I don’t like this more than you but is the only way” Boscha turned to face Luz and winced from the pain “Believe me, I know what you’re feeling, and I don’t want to leave her with those assholes. She’s like a sister to me” Luz flinched at that statement “But things will only get worse if we cause a commotion”

“Boscha! I told you not to move!!” Willow ordered this time.

“Why are you so sure about that?” asked Luz now more calmly.

“Because she said I was the only thing she had left. And I was with her when her siblings died, after that, she did…she and I did terrible things blinded by the rage” Boscha said with guilt.

“But they are not” Luz said in a serious voice.

Hearing that made Boscha rose from her bed, and that was a bad idea. She yelped and winced by the pain, but that wasn’t all. Willow got mad and practically slammed Boscha on the futon she was. Boscha screamed in pain and everyone on the house heard her.

“Damnit, Boscha!!! I told you not to move!!! If you start to bleed again I will not give you more blood!!!” Willow snapped angrily while Boscha cried in deep pain.

“Willow!! Stop!! She’s on pretty bad shape!!!” Viney pulled Willow back to where she was sitting on the floor and then hurried to heal Boscha again.

“But she…” Willow groaned in frustration and then crossed her arms. “You deserved that anyway” Willow grumbled under her breath.

“W-where t-t-they are? A-are they h-h-here too?” Boscha managed to say. There were tears rolling down her eyes as she clenched her teeth by the pain.

“Yeah. I brought them here. But they are petrified” said Luz frowning.

“W-what happ-ened?”

“That bitch” Luz said in a very nasty way.

Boscha forgot of her pain for a moment and opened her eyes “Well, t-that make i-it wor-sssse. I-if you ssa-id that to her, sshhhe won’t be-believe you for ssssure”

“Anyway, Luz. I don’t know how much will take Boscha to recover. She has not a single drop of magic left on her, I need to transfer some magic every day so she could heal, but it will be a very slow process” Viney said with a troubled face.

Luz screamed in frustration and kicked some random object on the floor and then she pulled her hair and screamed again before she let out a deep breath “I’m sorry, Amity. Just wait a little longer, please. I know you won’t fell in your mother hands…I thrust you” Luz said in a tired voice.

Viney and Willow looked at the floor with sad faces after hearing Luz’s words.

“I hope” Boscha mumbled.

“Let’s waste no time” Luz said now with determination. She approached Boscha and turned her arm so her coven mark was face up. Luz put her hand on Boscha’s mark and when her hand glowed she rose it. A series of glyphs started to rise from the mark, some of them turning to the left and other to the right. All of them spinning very slowly, it was like a complex clock mechanism. The glyphs stopped to rose when reached seven. Everyone watched astonished at what was happening.

“What is that!?” asked Viney.

“Those are seals, all of your coven marks have this things on them” said Luz while analyzing the glyphs. Willow and Viner looked at their marks.

“That bastard…” Luz mumbled “All is starting to make sense”

“What did you found?” asked Willow.

“I will tell you latter, I still need to corroborate some things. But for now look at these” Everyone looked at the spinning circles “Those are very complex glyphs, if you look close there are a series of symbols on the external and internal circles. Plus some figures, like my glyphs, remember?” Luz explained.

“The coven marks do more than sealing your magic, look. This one is the one that seals magic, and that is why Boscha’s vile sack isn’t producing magic. This one drains the magic. This one spread magic. This one is a tracker. This one transfer magic to someplace…or someone. This one limits the magic. And this one is the one that block the different type of magic, but is deactivated in Boscha” Luz then do the same to Willow’s and Viney’s marks “You see? The last one is different on both of your, only the type of magic of your coven are unlocked”

The other girls looked in horror at their marks now.

“Where did you learn to do that?” asked Willow.

“Ancient magic” Luz said in a serious voice while finishing her spell, the glyphs vanished “I doubt Belos allows you learn this on the Boiling isles”

“Did you find those on the emperor’s coven restricted books?” asked Willow, by now Luz have told them what have happened to her.

“No, to be true I took those books thinking that I will find something about this, but there was nothing. I doubt something this important will be of public domain. I think only Belos know how this works” said Luz in a serious voice.

“It will be hard to break those seals, I need to do it at the same time or it won’t do. But those are very complex, it must be done perfectly” Luz stood up and started to walk to the open door “Okay, ladies. Take care of Boscha while I work on the glyphs” when in the door Boscha stopped her.

“Wait” Boscha went silent for some seconds “Hu- I mean, Luz, I’m sorry for being mean to you when we were younger. I’m really sorry about that, I was just a bitch back there. And thanks…for saving my life” Boscha said heartily.

“Don’t make me regret it” Luz said, but there was a warm smile on her face and then she left the room.

Once on the first floor she saw Gus interviewing her mother about human stuff. Her mother gladly answered Gus’s questions, but in some occasions she scolded Gus because she said some questions weren’t proper to ask specially from a fine young man.

“Gus! My man! I need you to stop that and help me with something very important” Luz said cheerfully to Gus, but something on her voice told Gus that this was serious.

“Excuse me, Ms Noceda, I think we have work to do” Gus said politely.

“It’s ok, Gus. I will check on Boscha, that scream from a while ago didn’t sound good” Camila leaved the room and headed upstairs.

“What do you need me to do Luz? Do I need to go to a nervy town!?” Gus asked with excitement.

Luz chuckled “Not this time, Gus. You’re good at researching, and since you’re from the demon realm I need you to help me decipher some symbols”

“What symbols? And what for?” asked Gus curiously.

Luz explained to Gus about the coven marks and opened some ancient books on the table and show him the glyphs and the symbols.

Gus watched astonished “This runes haven’t been used since emperor Belos. And if you don’t understand them how did you know what the glyphs do?”

“Because the seals uses a base glyph” Luz said tapping with her finger one glyph on the book “The only thing that changes is the symbols on the rings of the glyph. Can you decipher them?”

“Well, that wouldn’t be a problem, you have lot of books here. I’m sure some of modern spells are here, so we can start from there. But I think that will be the easy part isn’t it?” asked Gus while leafing some books.

“I expect no less from you, my detective friend” Luz said cheerfully and relaxing knowing that Gus could help her with that “Yes, the real problem will be doing a glyph that break all seven seals at the same time”

Gus whistled “Man, and I thought finding the perfect person to interview was hard. Don’t worry, Luz. I know we can do it” Gus assured her.

“We’re against the clock, Gus. Let’s waste no time” Luz said and she high fived him.

I took Gus two weeks, working day and night, to decipher every rune. He made some notes so it would be easy to find every rune. Luz thanked him and said to Gus to go and rest because he have been sleeping poorly, and that she will continue since she was the expert on glyphs.

She started by making one glyph for each of the seals and it took her another two weeks to make them functional. She made a copy of the seals of the marks and tested her own glyphs by placing them over the seals. At first nothing happened and her glyphs just shattered. But once they were right both glyphs vanished on the air leaving just a little mist. Then she thought that maybe putting them together will do the trick. So she took the seven glyphs on paper and without asking she just took Boscha’s arm and joined all the glyphs and activated them over her arm. But the paper just shattered and left Boscha with a very unpleasant sensation on her arm.

“What the fuck, Luz!!!! That really hurt!!” said Boscha whit a tear on the corner of her eyes, the failed attempt just intensified the pain caused by her injuries and her arm was trembling badly. “I know I was mean to you but this is too much!!!”

“That was fun. Can you do it again, Luz?” said Willow cheerfully while laughing.

“Wha-!?!? Really!?!?” asked Boscha annoyed.

Luz chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry. I thought it would work like that. But at least we know now that it really can hurt you if you try to remove those seals”

“Do I look like a test subject!?!? At least you could have asked!” said Boscha with a pout.

“I’m sorry. But since your magic is sealed I thought it would be better to remove yours first” said Luz while rubbing her head.

“Oh! Stop complaining. You deserved that and you know it” said Willow without a bit of empathy for the tricolps. “But I think it wasn’t enough for all what you’ve done”

Boscha just groaned but said nothing and turned her gaze away from the other girls. There was a remorse expression on her face. She really felt guilty for everything she did.

Luz chuckled “Come on, Willow. I think she had suffered enough” said Luz noticing the sadness on Boscha’s face.

“If you say so” said Willow with a sigh.

“Anyway, I’ll go back to work. I’ll be back when I get another idea”

“Oh, don’t worry, Luz. She’s not going anywhere” said Willow in a creepy way and a scary smile.

That made Boscha to look at her nervously. More than fearing for her integrity she felt flustered for some reason.

Luz left the room and started to analyze her glyphs and tried to figure a way, until one day…

“Mixing!” Luz said suddenly while discarding another failed glyph, she had tried to draw more complex glyphs but none of them worked. There were remarkable bags under her eyes. “I have been seeing it the wrong way all the time!”

Luz created another series of the seven original glyphs and she grabbed all the papers between her hands and closed her eyes. Then she focused all her energy on the papers, she was visualizing all the glyphs on her mind. And like a jigsaw, she overlapped the glyphs and they started to turn on different directions, just like the ones of the coven marks. One by one started to align on her mind until she saw it, she didn’t know how, but she did know that that was the correct combination.

Luz let her magic flow and all the little papers shattered minus one. On that single paper was the glyph she have visualized. However it took a lot of energy from her. The first time she mixed spells of this caliber was very exhausting, not because the spell used that much magic, but just by creating a new one. Once learned it used a lot less magic. And it was not different for the seals, however the amount of magic a seal requires depends on the strength of the seal.

Then she scanned the glyph and save it on her laptop, she printed some and headed to Eda’s room where the girls were staying. Luz insisted that her mother used her room since it was the only one with a bed now. She slept on Eda’s nest and was delighted with that, when she brought everyone to the human realm she bought some futons for the girls so they will be more comfortable.

Once in the room, Boscha ‘offered’ her arm and Luz placed the glyph over the coven mark, the glyph glowed intensely. Boscha closed tightly her eyes and clenched her teeth waiting for another painful experience. But when the light went out she felt a warm feeling on her arm making her to open her eyes, the mark evaporated into black mist and vanished on the air. Boscha blinked at seeing that and she felt how magic started to flow on her body again. However, since she was pretty badly injured it would take a long time to her magic to accumulate since her body was redirecting all her magic to her wounds.

Luz did the same on Willow and Viney. The three witches felt released from something nasty they hadn’t noticed until now that the mark was gone. Luz leaned to the wall and plopped to the floor in exhaustion, however there was still something she needed to do, so she forced herself to stand up.

“Luz, take a rest! You have done a lot already!” Willow said with great concern.

“I can’t, Willow. I still need to find a cure for petrification” Luz said and started to head out of the room.

“Is it a complex glyph too?” asked Boscha.

“No, the process produced by the effigy is like alchemic. I noticed some tubes with a green liquid on base of the effigy. Also the pocket version we stole from Odalia has some vials with the same liquid, so it must be a potion”

“I can help with that” Boscha started to sit up. She held her abdomen with one hand, as Viney had said the process to heal her was very slow.

“Boscha! You will hurt yourself!” Viney said reaching for Boscha.

“I’m okay. I’m tired of just being lying down here” Boscha gently dejected the help “Can I see the artifact?”

Luz made a spell and the artifact levitated to the room and landed on Boshca’s hand

“I didn’t knew we have these on the coven” Boscha analyzed the little artifact “Do you have enough petrified things for the test?”

“Like a hundred plants and little animals” Luz said with guilt on her voice.

“Good” Boscha took out one of the vials and placed the artifact aside “I will need some things”

Boscha told Luz what she needed and how she need them to be arranged. Fortunately Eda have all of those things on the house. So Luz placed a series of flasks and some other instruments like the ones on a chemistry lab next to Boscha. Once the equipment was properly placed she opened the vial.

Boscha smelled the content and snorted in disgust “Yuck! This shit stinks pretty nasty!” Then she poured the liquid on one flask.

Luz made a spell and put a low flame under the flask, the girls waited to the liquid to boil. Boscha was pouring some ingredients in the liquid and everyone watched carefully how the liquid started to react. At one point Boscha was going to add another thing but Luz stopped her.

“No, wait! Use this instead” Luz took another ingredient and add it to the liquid. Boscha watched in surprise to the reaction it caused.

“How did you know about that?” asked Boscha in surprise, even whe she was the expert she didn’t knew it was possible to use that ingredient.

“I been reading ancient books” Luz said with a smile and then casted a spell and some books levitated to the room. Boscha took one and open it and give a quick look to some pages.

“I didn’t knew this things have those properties” Boscha was reading in detail now. “Where did you found this!?”

“Bat Queen give them to me”

“The Bat Queen?!” Boscha grimaced in pain and held her abdomen by the little jump she gave in surprise.

“Yeah, long story, maybe later. Now what else we need to do?”

“We just need it to boil and the ingredients of that liquid will separate on those other flasks, I think we put enough of them. So we just wait” They waited for a couple of hours, the girls were immersed on the ancient books, there was so many things on them that they ignored.

When the separation process ended, Boscha took the flask and started to smell them, she recognized all the components but one of them. Everyone was impressed that she could manage to do it, after all Boscha was always complaining about school. Luz smelled all of the flasks too agreeing with Boscha about the components, but she found the last one someway familiar, but she couldn’t said what it was, so she just thought that maybe she would remember when they start to mix other things.

“So are there any potions on this books that have this ingredients?” asked Boscha.

The girls looked at the index of the books looking for the page in where those ingredients where used and they found some matches that used all the ingredients, every potion with an unknown ingredient. They discarded several because the use of the potion didn’t seem nothing to do with it and they ended with three final options.

“Okay, we have perpetual rest, untouched by time, and this one called eternal sleep” said Boscha watching the names of the missing ingredients. She didn’t recognize any of them.

“Why do we need to find those anyway? I been working on this one, it looks like it might work” Luz passed the book to Boscha who analyzed it.

“Yeah, it might work. But I think it will be more productive to try to replicate the potion of the artifact, once we know what it contains it will be easy to search for the counter potion”

“Okay. Then let’s start mixing!” said Luz with enthusiasm.

But it was a hard work, and after three weeks there was no result and Luz started to get frustrated. They used all ingredients the Boiling isles could offer but with no result.

“Why the fuck all the potions on these books have an unknown ingredient!?!?” Boscha complained.

“Boscha!!” Camila was entering the room with some food for the triclops “That is not a proper language for a pretty young lady!”

Boscha blushed at that words “Sorry, Ms Noceda”

“What is the problem?” asked Camila.

“We can’t find what this thing is” Luz lifted a vial with some liquid “I know this smell, but I can’t remember where”

Camila took the vial and smelled it “It smell like eucalypt oil to me”

Luz stood up on a jump and took the vial and smell it again “You’re right!!”

Luz was going to introduce her pinky just to take a drop and taste it, but her mother gave her hand a slap.

“Don’t. You. Dare” there was a threatening on her voice and gaze.

Luz just laughed nervously and gave a step back. Then she levitated some books and started to read them in detail.

“I’m so stupid!” Luz said while hitting weakly her forehead with one fist “Stupid stupid stupid!”

“What’s the matter Luz? Asked Willow.

“I have reading all this books and because the books are ancient and since you couldn’t recognize it, I thought this things like were just extinct on the Boiling isles. But now that I look at the schemes and everything, this just look like plants from Earth! It’s just the draws are so weird!” Luz said frustrated “I bet the venoms that they talk are from animals from the human realm!”

“But how is possible that there were those things on the isles!?” asked Boscha.

“I’m…not sure. Maybe portals were common on those days, and that is why much of this knowledge is lost. The only portal we know now is the one I have!” Luz started to made some theories but put them on the freezer “Anyway, that is not important now. I need to go get some things from town”

“Oh oh oh! I’ll go!” Gus said excitedly, he wanted to visit a human town since they arrived. So they departed to the nearby town.

And it was true, they tried to make the potion adding the oil and the result was the exact same liquid from the vial. Luz attached it to the artifact and it worked perfectly. So this time Willow started to investigate the properties of some human realm plants on Luz’s laptop. It was hard for her at the beginning because there were so much junk on the internet, but Luz taught her what things to avoid and referred her to scientific articles. Meanwhile they collected some samples so Willow could use her magic plant and study them.

Oh, about the internet. Luz just like installed an old satellite antenna, and with a modem and some magic she hijacked a signal. Her mother watched her in disapproval and Luz just said that it was too expensive to pay a hundred bucks a month just for satellite internet in the middle of nowhere. Camila just rose an eyebrow but in the end she just chuckled, he thought that after all Eda must have taught her more than just magic, and it was a necessity for her porpoise.

So after a lot of research and some tests of trial and error, with everyone help and after some weeks they managed to make a potion to revert petrification.

\------------------

“So we reverted the petrification on all the things I had petrified just to be sure the potion was right, and then we bring Edric and Emira back. But since being petrified is like being frozen in time, they were still pretty badly injured after all that torture. So Viney and I started to treat their injuries, once we know they were out of danger I removed the coven seal from them” Luz said a little sad remembering how the twins were when they came back to life.

“Viney cried a lot and she like gave a hard time to Emira because she kept hitting her on the chest complaining that she thought she was death and she felt so lost without her” Luz chuckled remembering the scene “Emira just ignored the pain and comforted her, even when it must have been the other way”

“So, when your siblings were better we talked about what have happened on the time of their absence. They were very concerned about you, but like Boscha, they thought you won’t listen to anyone. So we decided in the end that the day we go back for you we will finish Belos too”

“Somehow the signal of the isles leak on Earth, so we like watched the few news they were, and we watched in horror all the things that you’ve done. We knew we were too late, you were already like one of the most important witches on emperor’s coven, so you were always surrounded by coven guards, and your parents never left you alone. We knew we wouldn’t reach you without a fight, and I couldn’t fight all of them alone. So at the end I needed to wait until Boscha and your siblings fully recovered” Luz said with a very sad voice.

“And I also do something very stupid during that time. We needed to diminish Belos power so I sent notes to Barcus and Jerbo, telling them to start gathering the witches that were against Belos. But because of that so many witches died” Luz started to cry. “Then today we saw on the news that Hexside was on fire, the coven guards didn’t allow anyone to get close but we could see the magenta fire. So I couldn’t bear it any longer and just placed the portal on the pink tree and went back to the isles without listening to anyone”

“Then I arrived and helped Bump telling him about the secret room so he could help everyone, then I went after you and saw you almost killing those kids. I lost my mind at that and get enraged, and all of this happened. But then…I remembered your face when seeing me and I…and I…” Luz started to choke on her words.

“I should have gone for you from the beginning” Luz started to sob uncontrollably “If I just had acted sooner instead of hiding, you wouldn’t have to… I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…It’s all my fault”

For the first time that night, Amity turned to look at Luz. She couldn’t believe what she heard, even when all of this was because of Amity, Luz was blaming herself for all. She blamed Luz when they were fighting but she knew it was all her fault. For letting others to tell her what to do. For believing on her mother. For being weak. She knew that what Boscha said was true, she wouldn’t listen to anyone, even today after seeing Luz she just calmed herself when seeing Boscha and her siblings. Tears started to form on her eyes and then she hurried to hug Luz.

“It’s not your fault” and Amity started to cry too.

They stayed there for a while sobbing without saying nothing.

There was just one witness watching them silently, listening without judging them, just illuminating them all the time.

The only witness of that tender scene was the full moon high on the sky, bringing them calm just by her presence.

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it guys and gals. Sorry again for being late with the chapter I wanted to be as smooth as possible, I have to discard some ideas and interactions, hope you liked and enjoyed it :D.
> 
> Ok now, this little part that maybe all hate the bla bla bla part. This finish Luz part of the story, there will be like one or two short funny memories next chapter but that will be all for Luz side…for now. This chapter was half easy and half hard, I needed to fill the holes on Amity side of story and as you have notices my times aren’t the best ha ha ha, I like made calendar ant mark the events but there are some that are separated by some months, and that is too much time, also if you saw Boscha’s calendar on her room they have like six weeks, I was like whaaaa that’s too much days, but it was too late, I will only end making a mess so I’m not modifying that. And of course that reach me today because the three months between the failure murder of Boscha and Hexside event was a bit too much so I tried to arrange it the best I could, sorry for that. Anyway not too shabby I think.
> 
> So, finally the part I was spoiling since two chapters ago on the notes, palismans, palismans for everyone! Now you can see why I take the time on creating custom palismans, we can’t let Luz out of this special interaction between palisman and their witch, no one else deserve more to be able to communicate with palismans than Luz. And what about the tree calling her, well we won’t see that until reaching the final stretch.
> 
> What else, I think you see now why Luz is so powerful, a lot of studies and practice and most of all ancient magic, that one that is incredibly powerful and is hard to reach, but of course everyone else hadn’t been left behind, everyone know their business so I hope you liked the interaction with the other characters.
> 
> And yep, battles are here starting next chapter we will catch with was going on in the demon realm, so it may take me like an extra day finish the next chapter and I don’t think next ones will be this long, I just needed to finish with the backstory this chapter.
> 
> Soooo, thanks for reading this fic, I hope you like where this fic is going. And hey! Almost 100 kudos and more subscribers, nice! Thanks for your support and for accompany me this far. And as always leave your comments, questions and etc, we like finished Luz part until now so is there something unresolved you can ask, there is still a little interaction before the battles so I can answer your questions on next chapter if it’s viable. So, stay safe guys and gals. See you next chapter and stay tuned. ;)


	11. EVERYTHING MUST COME TO AN END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz finished their reunion talk, there were all kind of emotions inside both girls. After that long day the little group gathered to decide their next move, nobody knew what was going to happen after this. The only sure thing was that dark moments were coming. Everyone is preparing for the battle while Amity is debating if she will be able to amend things, to be herself again. It will take some time to them to take their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey everyone! Chapter 11 here, oh yeah! It turned a big one too! Lot of emotions in this one. Enjoy :D. See you on end notes.
> 
> UPDATE: Grammar issues and minor changes, not big changes maybe a line or two.

Amity and Luz were watching the reflection of the moon on the water. They cried for a long time, releasing all of those feeling that they had been holding for so long. The girls has calmed just a few minutes ago. They were sitting very close now, but neither of the girls said something, until Luz broke the silence.

“So, what about you?” Luz asked in a soft voice.

“Everything what you heard and what the others told you are the most relevant things. Other than that there is not much to say, just being little miss perfect for almost four years” said Amity with a sad voice “Just taking the worst and most stupid decisions in my life… as always”

“Hey, it’s okay” Luz said trying to comfort Amity. She could see that she felt pretty bad about everything that happened those years “We all make mistakes”

“Mistakes?” Amity huffed “Mistakes!?” she started to have an anxiety attack “I wouldn’t call mistakes to the horrible things I have done! I have ruined so many lives! I have hurt so many! I HAVE KILLED SO MANY!” Amity was pulling her hair and was breathing heavily.

Luz could see the desperation on Amity’s wide eyes, but she could only imagine what Amity was feeling now. She knew Amity was a really nice and caring person but she never showed it because of her parents influence, so she must be in deep pain for her actions this last years. Luz hurried to hug her “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here”

Amity relaxed at the contact and words of Luz but tears started to fall from her eyes again “I’ll never be able to repair any of those things… I don’t know what to do”

“It’s okay. Maybe you cannot change what you have done but you can still do something to help. Don’t worry, we will fix this. Together” Luz kept hugging Amity.

“Why are you being so nice with me?” Amity hugged her legs again “You hate me”

Luz released Amity and sat next to her also hugging her legs looking at the reflection of the moon again.

“Yeah… I know what I said back there. To be honest, I’m a little mad at you because you just let others mold you at their desire. You promised that you wouldn’t let your parents push you again, you promised to me” Luz tightened her grip and frowned “But I don’t hate you. I was just mad after seeing you nearly killed Braxus and the other kids at Hexside. So I lost my mind because you aren’t like that and I just kick your ass instead of talking to you. I think I just let out everything that was kept inside me” Amity turned her look at Luz in disbelieve that she didn’t hate her.

“The truth is… that I hate myself for not returning before. I was so focused on helping Eda and Lilith that I just left aside everything, especially all of you. Maybe if I had just returned and asked for help nothing of this would have happened. I hate myself for not helping you when you needed it. For complicating everything. Heh!” Luz snorted “What a fearless champion I am”

“It wasn’t your fault. I… just wanted to make things better back at home. I knew since the time you disappeared that there was something very bad within the emperor rules. I worked hard to reach the top and change everything but I just ended being a puppet since the beginning. I just…lost my track someday without noticing” Amity said in a sad voice “Sorry, I’m just making cheap excuses for being weak”

“No, you’re not. I watched you face you’re worst fear in Grom night” Luz said trying to encourage her.

Luz was right she faced her worst fear at that moment, but not much later she discovered that her worst fear was Luz dying, and until today it still is her worst fear. There was silence after that until Luz broke it.

“And you? You just stopped when you discovered I was The Owlet. I thought you hated me” Luz asked not looking at Amity.

“I…” Amity didn’t knew what to say, she had never told anyone why she did it, neither her siblings. She knew Luz deserved the answer of that but she couldn’t find the right words.

“Your parents?” Luz asked in a serious voice glancing at the mint haired girl. Amity just nodded.

“Same as Willow?” Amity nodded again. “I understand”

“No, you don’t. Mother threatened you, and she was the coven leader then, and with all that power I knew she could have done whatever she deserved. I didn’t want to put your life at risk. But then, being on detention after what my parents done the day before to me, all that noise, you and Boscha fighting, I just blew up. But I think it go off my hands, I never wanted to hurt you, but I did. I should have told you, but I was a coward. I was afraid of being punished again” Amity said at verge of tears.

“Yeah, your siblings told me what they did to you that time” Luz said in a voice full of hate. When Luz found what horrible things that her parents did to Amity she boiled on rage. She hated them already for the memory she saw on Willow’s mind but that, that was too much. Willow and Viney have to hold her because she was going to start destroying things on the Owl House to release her hate. “Anyway, why did you still call that whore ‘mother’?

“She is still my mother. I can’t do anything about that, is the family I born with” Amity said in a sad voice, she wish she could have a mother like Luz’s and a true family like her friends.

“Bloodlines aren’t everything. You already have a better family, but you just didn’t noticed”

“I don’t deserve to be around them, they won’t forgive me this time” Amity said in a sad voice.

“We are still here, aren’t we?” Luz said more cheerfully and offered her a warm smile.

Amity blushed a little at that smile, and made her believe in what Luz was saying. Everyone was here. They healed her, even Willow who was the angrier among everyone was here. Maybe Luz was right, maybe she can’t change what she had done, but she can help making things better.

“So…I think we are up to date now” said Luz in a better mood.

“Mm” Amity agree and relaxed. After all this years she finally knew what happened to Luz, and why she didn’t returned. She was still unsure of what to do next but this time she would do everything to amend what she have done. “What’s next?”

“Well, we must prepare to overturn Belos and save the isles”

“Sounds like lot of fun” Amity said nonchalantly.

“I… missed you so much all this years” Luz said in a soft voice after a brief silence.

“Me too…” Amity replied in a soft voice too, neither of the girls looked at each other but there was a blush on their faces.

They stayed in silence for some minutes just watching the reflection of the moon and hearing the waves braking on the lakeside.

“We should go back now, your mom sent me to bring you back so we can heal you” Amity said with a sigh.

Luz seemed disappointed at that, Amity thought that maybe she was expecting her to say something, but she didn’t. She thought on confessing to Luz her true feelings, but she didn’t. After everything she did, she thought she hasn’t the right to do it now. Not yet. She must clean her disaster first. She decided to tell her when everything was over. Just then she would feel she has the right to confess her feelings, and this time she will do it.

Luz sighed disappointed “Okay” both girls stood up and started to turn around “Just let me…” Luz whistled and Owlbert and Ravus appeared some seconds later and perched on her shoulders.

“Thanks for the privacy little guys” Luz petted them gently with her fingers. The palismans seemed happy with the touch. Amity watched the interaction and couldn’t hide her amusement, even when they weren’t her palismans they seemed very fond to her.

“Oh, hey! I wanted to ask you to show me your palisman!” Luz said with excitement “Can I?”

“Sure” Amity said with a little smile but a little nervous. She summoned her staff and before she could command her palisman Luz extended her arm and her little dragon came to life and flew directly to Luz’s hand, fluttering around her wrist before landing on her open hand.

“Hey there little girl, how are you?” Amity was surprised of the behavior of her palisman “It’s a pleasure to meet you Seraphina, you have such a beautiful name!”

Amity just watched astonished at the interaction between Luz and her palisman. Luz seemed to converse with the palisman because she chuckled some times and she talked back to the palisman “I see” and then Luz chuckled again, she seemed to enjoy her chat with the palisman.

“That’s terrible!” Luz said but still in a good mood and then laughed a little “I know, right? But I know she cares about you, I can sense it. You’re mommy is very dummy sometimes” Luz said in a cute voice as if talking to a baby while petting the little dragon.

Amity blushed at that, but even when Seraphina was her palisman she couldn’t hear what she was talking. “W-what did she told you?”

“Sorry, I can’t tell you, it’s confidential. It wouldn’t be etic from me to reveal Seraphina’s words” Luz smirked to Amity.

“Why I can’t hear her? I’m mean, is my palisman!” asked Amity confused but a little annoyed by Luz smirk.

“Because it was a private conversation between Seraphina and me” Luz said closing her eyes in a serious face and rising one finger as if giving a lecture. Seraphina flew to Amity’s hand.

“What did you tell her!?” asked Amity with curiosity.

“What!!? You’re not going to tell me!?” Amity said frustrated. They started to discuss something “What do you mean with that? Wha-… NO!! It wasn’t li-… Okay! I’m really sorry for that. I didn’t mean to…But…What!? Why do you…NO!!... Because that’s too much!!” Luz laughed at her little discussion.

“Okay, as much as I love seeing you two fight we better go back to the Owl House, I need some healing” Luz said still giggling “I think you should accept her last demand by the way, it sound fair to me”

“No it doesn’t! Is too much!! And how you heard that!? I thought you said they were private conversations!?” Amity asked with frustration.

“As I said before and I quote myself, I’m the most powerful witch on the Boiling isles now” Luz said smugly while placing her hand on her chest, just like how Eda used to do. Amity just groaned in annoyance.

“Don’t laugh Seraphina!” Amity said annoyed “Well, thanks a lot” she said with little sarcasm and rolling her eyes “Okay fine! But don’t get used to it, it just for compensating that I pushed you aside this last months!”

“So, can you tell me how did you do that?” Amity asked still annoyed by the demands of her palisman.

“Sure, but you need to accept that I’m the most powerful witch nowadays” Luz teased.

“What!? Never!” Amity said and looked at Luz in a challenging way.

“Oh come on, you know is true” Luz smirked again to Amity.

“It is not” Amity said while looking away trying to hold on her pride “No! She didn’t kick my ass!! And where did you learn that language!?” Amity passed too much time with Boscha, the girl groaned “Which side are you on, you greedy little dragon!?”

“Come on, I know you want to say it” Luz said leaning close to her.

“That won’t happen” Amity said refusing to admit it. She thought that Luz indeed was very powerful and after the story it was a fact now. But she just won this battle, Amity was not going to be left behind, she would train and match Luz strength.

“Then I’m not telling you” Luz teased while putting her hands on her back and rising her head, and then started to walk.

Both girls kept like that while walking to the Owl House. After some minutes they arrived and walked to the main entrance, Hooty was still awake but she got scared at seeing Amity, he still remembered the time Amity beat him up for being too close to her.

“Oh no!! Is that monster, hoooot!! Run, run everybody!! Save your lives, Amity is here!!!” Hooty screamed and started to twitch on fear.

“Hoooty! Shut up, she is not going to hurt you again! Why don’t you go hunt some rodents?” Luz said annoyed.

“Oh I love mice, delicious. Hoot hoot!” and Hooty stretched into the nearby forest and started to seek for mice.

“Sorry about that. You know how annoying he can be” Luz said sheepishly.

“It’s okay…he’s not far from the truth anyway. I’m a monster now” Amity said in a sad voice while looking at the floor and hugging herself. Luz put her hand on her shoulder to give some comfort.

“Hey, you’re not! Okay? You just…lost the way, but I’ll help you find it again” Luz said with a warm smile. “Come on Blight, let’s enter the house, it has been a long day”

Amity and Luz entered the house and saw all of their friends watching TV on the living room, they walked behind the couch and looked at the TV. They were watching the late night news.

“…so next week everyone on the world can vote in favor or against this propositions. Everyone were in expect of what the ONU would do since the incidents on Jacksonville Zoo last year…” the newscaster was saying on the TV.

“Ugh. Those creeps. I wish I could vote so they get rid of them for sure” King said with disgust.

“What was all that about?” asked Viney.

“Emperor ONU decided to send all giraffes to some place humans call Mars or something like that after the animal lovers said killing them was inhuman and they deserved to live too” King said annoyed “But I think they just should exterminate them all”

“You have those too!?” asked Amity in surprise.

“Aaactually, I think you sent us your giraffes from the demon realm” Luz said remembering what Eda said when she was learning about demons from King.

“But I don’t understand, what happened?” asked Emira.

“That’s what I want to know too” Camila said from behind Luz and Amity with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow looking at Luz with disapproval. Luz flinched at her mother’s deadly voice and turned around and began to laugh nervously.

“¡Pero mira nada más como vienes! ¡De verdad no lo puedo creer, Luz! ¡Te fuiste sin decir nada y regresas hecha un desastre!” **[Just look how you come! I can’t believe it, Luz! You just leaved without saying nothing and you came back being total wreck!]** Camila scolded angrily at Luz, the brunette just shrunk on her shoulders looking at her mom with big eyes “¡Mira esa ropa! ¡Solo mírate esa cara, y mira nada más ese ojo! ¡Y encima de eso te atreviste a golpear a esa hermosa jovencita! **[Look at your clothes! Just look at your face, and look at that eye! And on top of that you dared to hit that beautiful girl!]** Camila pointed at Amity. Everyone included Amity watched in astonishment Camila’s reaction, even when they didn’t understood what she was saying it was obvious that was something serious. “¡Qué vergüenza, Luz! ¡Qué vergüenza!” **[What a shame, Luz! What a shame!]**

“¡Pero mamá!” **[But mom!]** Luz couldn’t finish her sentence because her mother continued scolding her without giving her a break.

“¡Nada de peros! ¡No te eduque para que te comportaras como una rufiana! ¡No lo puedo creer, de verdad no lo puedo creer, jovencita! ¡Ve y siéntate en ese sillón ahora mismo!” **[No buts!** **I didn’t educate you to behave like a ruffian! I can’t believe it, I really can’t believe it, young lady! Go and sit on that couch right now!]** Luz didn’t try to argue and hurried to the couch and sat immediately.

“Oh, Amity, sweetie. You can go and sit, make yourself at home” Camila said with a soft smile and a cheerful voice, and then headed to the kitchen and rummaged for something on the fridge.

“Um…thanks, Ms Noceda” Amity walked to the couch and sat next to Luz. She was a little sacred seeing the sudden change of Camila’s mood in just a blink of an eye. She noticed Luz was more scared, it was obvious that Luz knew when not to argue with her mom.

Camila returned from the kitchen with a first aid kit and a bag of ice wrapped on a towel and press it hard on Luz purple eye “Here, hold this” Camila said in a serious voice. Luz yelped by the roughness of her mother. Then Camila started to clean Luz’s wounds.

“Fuck fuck fuck!!! It stings, it stings!” Luz covered her mouth with her free hand when realized what she just said.

“What did you said?” asked Camila in a deadly voice while sending Luz a cold glare.

“NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! I SAID NOTHING!!!” Luz said hurriedly and leaned back as much as the couch let her waving her free hand desperately.

“Um, Ms. Noceda. I can heal that, it’s an easy…” Viney offered but Camila held up one hand.

“No, Viney. I forbid any of you to heal her, she must learn the lesson!” Camila looked with disapproval at Luz “I can’t believe it, Luz. Fighting with your friend as if it was a street fight, you should be ashamed!”

“Ms Noceda. It wasn’t Luz fault I…” Amity was about to talk but Camila interrupted her too.

“Oh no, sweetie. It was my daughter fault. Sometimes she just don’t know when to stop” Camila gave a warning glare to Luz. “I hope you think about all what you did while your wounds heal naturally”

Luz chuckled nervously and gulped “Maybe I exceeded a bit. Sorry?” Luz laughed nervously. Camila raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

“Now, about the zoo incident. Can you two explain me what happened that day?” Camila asked trying to lighten the mood while finishing to clean Luz’s minor wounds.

“I-I was practicing a seal, and since the giraffes are the only demons on the human realm I needed someone to practice the seal” Luz said nervously while avoiding eye contact. She told her the truth but it was just half the truth. She didn’t knew how her mother would react if she tell her the full story.

“Did somebody get hurt!?” asked Camila between concern and anger.

“What? No! But they started to act like when in the demon realm, they are just so…annoying” Said King with frustration. But it was the other part of the story that made the others giraffes act weird all around the world, but not even King wanted to tell her about that. Nobody tolerated the giraffes, it became soon a problem around the world, since then there has been intense debates for what to do with them.

“It couldn’t be that bad” said Viney.

“Yeah? Well, imagine Hooty multiplied for a thousand and you’re not even close!” Everyone grimaced at that. “And then…” King started to laugh hysterically rolling on the sofa and falling to the floor “You…hahaha…you should have seen it” Kings continued to laugh while holding his tummy “One of those creeps…hahahaha…tried to-to hit on Luz and…hahahahaha…sta-started to make indecorous propositions to her” King started to laugh again hysterically. Everyone started to laugh, especially Edric and Emira. Even Camila couldn’t hold back her laugh.

“The creep” Luz mumbled while narrowing her eyes remembering the incident. She was friendly with every creature but that day she just wanted to commit giraffecide, and after that she just watched all of them with narrowed eyes and gesturing with V fingers while whispering ‘I’m watching you’.

“And now that I remember, I was mad at you because you just laughed instead of helping me with that pervert!” Luz complained to King.

“Oh Titan! I would have loved to see that” said Edric between laughs.

“Me too. It must have been something very funny to see!” Emira agreed with her twin brother.

Luz groaned in annoyance “It was not!”

“Of course it was. Best day ever” King said letting out the remaining of his laughter.

Boscha laughed so hard that her almost recovered wounds started to ache, but she didn’t mind, the situation was very funny for her. While removing a tear form her eye she glimpsed at Amity who was beside Luz and saw on her face that smile that she had when she’s ready to murder someone, so she decided to tease her friend a little.

“Anyway, where is your boyfriend now Luz? Why didn’t you introduce him to us?” Boscha teased.

_“Yes, where is he?”_ Amity thought with murderous intentions.

“Is not my boyfriend!! And I don’t know, and I. Don’t. Care. I hope that creep ends on Mars!” Luz grumbled while leaning on the sofa and crossed her arms.

_“You’re lucky giraffe, you’re safe for now. But I will find you”_ Amity was really furious. How dare the giraffe tried to hit on Luz and then sexually aroused HER girl. Someone was going to be burned to ashes. And with that final thought, somewhere on Earth, a giraffe shivered for no reason.

“Aww, can you imagine Ed? Little giraffes as cute as Luz?” Emira said with fake shining eyes.

“With that cuteness they would be unstoppable. We could have a little army of cute prankers!” Edric laughed.

“Oh! I always wanted to be an aunt. I can grow them delicious plants to eat” Willow teased.

Everyone started to laugh again, even Amity joined this time. Putting aside her jealousy, she thought it was very funny just to imagine that scene after all.

Luz groaned in defeat. “I will never hear the end of this, isn’t it?”

“No, you won’t, Mrs. Giraffe” Amity teased.

“Oh, man! You too?” Luz groaned again seeing the smirk on Amity’s face “Well, thanks a lot, King” Luz said sarcastically.

“Hey, you’re welcome, Luz” King said cheerfully.

“Okay, señora jirafa **[Mrs. Giraffe]** , you and Amity must eat something, it’s late already” Camila headed to the kitchen to warm dinner for the girls.

“Moooom! Please, not you too!” Luz groaned in annoyance. Camila chuckled.

Amity and Luz headed to the kitchen. Camila knew that Amity had been subjected to a lot of stress this day, so she didn’t push her. Instead, while the girls ate her dinner, Camila just told funny stories of Luz while learning magic, some of theme making Amity laugh. Luz blushed at some of the memories but she was happy that Amity relaxed and let herself enjoy the moment, her laugh was something Luz always liked and missed.

When they finished, they returned to the living room. They talked a little not touching today events since everyone were aware of how Amity felt, but of course they teased Luz about the giraffe incident. After half an hour Camila decided to turn in for the night. King hurried behind her, the little demon was very fond to Camila. He called her Cami now and loved to pass time with her, so he now slept at her feet. Once they heard the door close Viney and Emira stated to heal Luz minor wounds. Viney was a little upset because Emira was still recovering, but she let it pass this time since there were only some cuts and bruises.

They asked about what Camila told to Luz and she translated her mom words. Emira leaned to Amity and whispered that she should take notes about that if she wanted to have a chance against Luz when they married because it was obvious that Luz was more powerful than her now. Amity blushed but give an annoyed glare to her sister. Edric joined her twin sister saying that they missed teasing her little sister.

They talked a little more that night, asking Luz about human things, especially Amity that recalled her conversation with Luz and asked her what was a guinea pig and a satellite. Once explained they asked where was this place called Mars where humans intended to send giraffes. So she talked about the human technology and what they know about the universe and that stuff. In the end she just decided to search for a documental of the solar system on the web so they could see what she was talking about.

Since Luz was very tired because of the healing spells they decided to go upstairs to Eda’s room where all the girls were sleeping. Everyone was amazed at what humans have achieved without magic and they found amazing the universe of the human realm. At some point all decided that it will be amazing to go to other planets but then Luz explained them how not every launch was successful and ended on a big explosion. Also as the documental progressed they learned the dangers of the universe, so it was fascinating and beautiful but at the same time terrifying.

Luz and Amity fell sleep at some point, after all their battle was no joke, both girls ran out of magic in the end. Both girls were leaning on the border of the nest on opposite sides, being Luz farther so Amity was closer to the screen so she could see it better. When everyone noticed that the girls were sleep they decided to turn in for the night, Gus and Edric retreated to the living room where they were sleeping. Emira covered the girls with a blanket and then went to cuddle with her girlfriend.

The next day Luz woke up alone on the nest, she didn’t notice when she fell sleep but she knew her tiredness was due the healing. She got up and headed downstairs, everyone were already there on the living room. Emira and Edric were on both sides of Amity, Emira hugging her while Edric just had his hand on her head, it seemed that Amity decided to talk with all of them and her siblings were offering the girl some comfort. Camila was offering Amity a warm smile and some tissues. Willow was the more serious on the room, she had made it clear that she was mad at Amity. It will take some time for her to fully forgive her, but at least she wasn’t mean to her.

“Good morning” said Luz with a yawn.

“Hey, Luz. We didn’t want to wake you up, you seemed very tired yesterday” said Viney.

Camila turned her look at Luz, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow but was smiling. “I thought I have told no magic healing for this young lady”

“We’re sorry, Ms Noceda, but we just couldn’t do that. It will be such a waste to let that pretty face to get an ugly scar” Emira said while winking at Luz. Luz just blushed and let out a nervous laugh. Camila shook her head but chuckled.

Luz grabbed some cereal for breakfast and then went back to the living room. With some concern, Camila talked with her about an important issue. “Mija, I don’t know how much longs our savings will last. We have to buy more food and I think the spare clothes that you bought to your friends aren’t enough, and there is one more now” Luz got concerned too. They have been living with her mother savings all this time, and it wasn’t cheap feed so many people. Luz began to think she maybe need to take a job in a nearby town.

“We can help, he have snails too” Amity summoned a little purse and take out some coins.

“I’m sorry, sweetie, snails aren’t valid here. We use dollars on this country” Camila said with a smile trying not to make Amity feel bad.

“Oh, you mean that green paper? No problem, Eda have lot of that stuff” King ran upstairs and after several minutes he come down pushing a big suitcase that seemed to be heavy for him.

Luz opened the suitcase and as King said the suitcase was full with money in big bundles. “Wow! That’s a lot of money! Where did Eda get it!?”

King laughed “One time, on the human realm, Eda meet a man with a store full of weird human junk, so she faked her name, crafted a story, tricked him and married him. The next day the man wake up alone and without his belongings” King laughed again “The funny thing is that this man have a lot of fake identifications so he was like a scammer, but he ended scammed. You should have seen him, he ran out of his house with her cash register empty and cursing at Eda”

“I must ask Eda about that!!” Luz said with shiny eyes “I. Must. Know”

“But this is a lot of money! What was he planning to do with this!?” asked Camila.

“Don’t know. He never told much things to Eda, we suspected he was hiding something” King said with narrowed eyes. “Anyway, I don’t think Eda would mind if you took those human snails” King said giving some bundles to Camila.

“Thanks, King. But we can’t accept this” Camila said declining the money “It’s Eda’s money”

“It’s okay, take it, Cami. I doubt she will use it, she just keep it in case she would need it. And I think that day has come. We’re trying to save her after all, it’s the least she could do for us” King assured “And she is very greedy, you must have seen the little allowance she gave to me and Luz!”

Luz chuckled “Yeah, I remember, even Bat Queen gave her a chest full of snails”

“Hey! I didn’t receive my part of that deal!!” King said angrily “Take it all, Cami!! We will spend all her human snails to teach her a lesson!!”

Camila chuckled at the little demon’s rage “We only take what we need”

“Aww, but we can buy whatever we want with all this money!” said Luz pouting. Camila gave her a warning glance “But I was going to say that we just take what we need” Luz laughed nervously. Then she took a bundle from the suitcase “Anyway, I will deposit this on your account, mami”

“I think I was clear with…” Camila was saying not very pleased with Luz action.

“No, it’s not like that! I…” Luz hugged her mom “I just don’t want you to get out of funds, I know you’re using your savings. And you’re taking a sabbatical so you could help me here. I don’t want you to run out of money when you get back home. You have already done so much for me. Take it please, I will pay Eda back when all of this is over. I promise”

After hearing that, Camila returned the hug to her daughter. When pulled back she gave her a warm smile while caressing Luz’s hair. “You’re growing up so fast” Camila said softly with a single tear on her eyes. “Now, take Amity with you and go shopping with her so she could buy new clothes and whatever she needs while staying here. But finish your breakfast first”

“Oh! I want to go too!” said Boscha enthusiastically since she liked shopping.

“But of course not, young lady! Your still recovering” Camila said in a firm voice.

“She’s right, Boscha. You need a few more weeks, and you can’t fly on that conditions” Viney said gently.

“Aww” Boscha got sad by the disappointment.

“Don’t worry, we will wait until you recover and then we’ll go with you” said Willow with a smile.

“Umm, that would be…great…yeah, great” For some reason Boscha blushed at that, but Willow didn’t notice or she ignored it. So everybody returned to their usual activities that included now reading those ancient books. Everyone was fascinated with all that knowledge.

While Luz finished to eat her breakfast Amity took a shower and put the same clothes she was wearing since last night not wanting to dirt more of Luz’s clothes, she would change later when she buy something, and she liked to wear Luz’s cat hoodie, that was the main reason. Luz also took a bath and she put on some of her human clothes, when Luz came back to the living room Amity stop breathing for a moment just by the sight of her crush. Luz was wearing a high-waisted jean shorts and black leggings under it, just like when fourteen, but now she was wearing a white T-shirt with a cute otter on the middle, an open hoodie, and black sneakers. But she was almost eighteen now, so her slim clothes showed more her figure. Her siblings noticed that and they didn’t waste this opportunity.

“You look nice, Luz. Don’t you think, Mittens?” Emira asked mischievously. Amity was just staring at Luz, so Edric leaned close to Amity and whispered something in her ear knowing that she would say anything he said to her.

“You’re hot!” Amity said a little too high, then she realizes what she have said “No! I-I mean I’m hot! NO! What I wanted to say is that it’s hot in here! Why is so hot in here!? …y-you look nice!” Amity have forgotten completely about her gay panics, and it seemed they didn’t diminished with the years. She gave a glare to Edric, who gave her an ok signal with her hand, both twins trying not to laugh. It just take them a day to start teasing her again.

“T-Thanks” Luz said with a blush on her face while rubbing the back of her head “Anyway, we can go now. It will be a long trip”

Luz took Ravus and left Owlbert just in case anyone needed something. They casted an invisibility spell on themselves so they could fly without attracting attention. Luz decided to take Amity to where she used to live since they knew the mall there, so it take them a couple of hours. Amity was amazed of how big Earth was and how many humans were on it, especially those big cities. During the road Amity sighted an airplane higher on the sky, Luz explained what it was and how the humans transport big distance on Earth, Amity found difficult to believe humans made those things without magic but Luz assured her that it wasn’t much different from it, it just needed a lot of imagination and a lot of effort to make it work.

When they arrived, they landed on a lonely place and dispelled their camo once they were sure nobody was there. Luz then casted an illusion spell on Amity turning her pointy ears on round human ears, saying to her that they needed to get back home before midnight or she will turn into a pumpkin. That made Amity start to panic thinking that Luz just have cursed her, but then Luz just explained the reference while laughing a little, Amity relaxed after that but gave Luz an annoyed look for scaring her.

On the walk to the mall Luz had to pull Amity roughly before she crossed the road on a red light, a car passed at full speed honking the horn making Amity jump in fright. Luz had explained her about cars on the flight but never saw one that close, they seemed to move slow from the heights. Luz explained her how things work on big cities.

When entered the mall, Amity was amazed of how big the building was, even the stores were big, and there were so many humans in this place. Luz gave Amity a tour of the mall, entering the shops that called Amity attention. Amity watched to the human fashion, it was very different from the isles. Luz told her that she could try anything she liked so they spent some hours on the stores, sometimes Luz pointed that some of the clothes would look nice on her, making Amity blush. Amity couldn’t understood how Luz was like her usual self as if nothing have happened, but that was one of the things she liked about her, she was enjoying the moment anyway, after all it has been four years since they hanged out.

The funniest part while shopping was when Amity was choosing some undies, looking to all the varieties they offered she couldn’t avoid of thinking on Luz with some of those garments, just those garments. That thoughts make her blush heavily and made her almost pass out. Luz got concerned thinking that maybe she wasn’t feeling good from their last day battle, but Amity told her that she was fine and just needed some air because this place was overwhelming, so she hurried to pick some undies and hurried to pay them trying to snap those images of her head, of course she couldn’t and she was as red as a tomato. Luz thought that maybe a big place like this wasn’t a good idea for her first visit on the human realm, so she suggested to take some rest on a free bench.

Luz hurried to a little stand and bought some ice cream for them and gave Amity one. Amity liked the taste but wondered why it wasn’t screaming, that made Luz to chuckle and she told her that food here wasn’t like in the isles. Amity finally relaxed and they wandered around the stores just watching the merchandise. But a book store caught Amity’s attention, in the front shelve was The Good Witch Azura book 7. The mint haired girl hurried to the bookshelf and took one book on her hands, she even hadn’t bought her own copy of book 5 since she focused on school again. Luz catch her and told her that with all what had happened and being focused on her training and finding a way to help Eda she hadn’t even read book 6. So they decided to read them when all of this were over, there was still a lot to do before they could relax again.

They stopped to eat something on the fast food corner and talked of this and that. Amity even told her about the time they blamed her for the destruction of the Treasure Shack, making Luz laugh and teasing her telling that the evidence was irrefutable. For a moment Amity thought this was going to be awkward but it wasn’t the case, she was actually enjoying this day and Luz seemed to enjoy it too. The only difference was that Luz called her by her surname, what was fine for her, after all, this last year she has been acting like a Blight, she started to wonder if she’ll be able to be Amity again.

After wandering around, they sat on a bench to rest again and Luz gave Amity a little glance.

“You look nice on that hoodie” Luz said with a smile.

“Oh, right…” for some reason Amity thought she was asking for her hoodie since she always wear it when teens “…I bought clothe. I think I can return you this, thanks for lending it to me” with a little disappointment she stated to take out the hoodie, but Luz stopped her abruptly holding her arms and then leaned closed to her with a mischievous smile.

“I don’t think you want to do this here, unless you’re attempting to give a show to everyone here. Very kinky, Blight” Luz teased.

Amity then remembered that she wasn’t wearing nothing under the hoodie but her bra, so she abruptly pulled down the hoodie again with an ashamed face with a heavy blush up to her ears. Luz chuckled at her reaction and pulled the hood over her embarrassed face.

“I wasn’t asking for it, dummy. Keep it, it really looks nice on you” Luz said while chuckling. Amity couldn’t said or do something for some minutes, she was very embarrassed for almost undressing on public.

After buying some other necessities for everyone they decided to leave and returned to the Owl House. When arrived it was late on the afternoon. Edric teased Amity about her human ears saying that she passed so much time between them that she turned into one. Gus got excited at that statement and started to ask question, then Luz reverted her spell and apologized for forgetting about that. Luz said to her friends that she needed to talk something important with them but she will do it tomorrow so they could rest. Luz motioned Amity to follow her and she guided her to Eda’s room, she then gave her a futon and told her that she could keep her things on one of the free chests she have placed there not wanting to move anything from Eda’s furniture. Amity picked a spot for her and Luz left so Amity could settle down. The rest of the day they just talked, must of it about questions about the human realm, which Camila and Luz gladly answered.

Next day Amity woke up but didn’t saw Luz around, Viney told her that Luz used to jog on the mornings so she keep on shape and that she will return later. They all got up except Boscha who Willow insisted needed to be on bed for another week, Boscha didn’t dared to contradict Willow. It was a fortune that the house had two bathrooms or it will take forever for them to take a bath. After doing that, Amity was talking with her siblings on the couch at the living room, and for her good or bad luck, Luz opened the door and jogged inside the house.

The time Luz stayed on the living room was brief, she said her good mornings to everyone and asked which bathroom was free, when Viney told her the one upstairs she headed to take a bath so she could help with breakfast. Amity couldn’t do nothing but stare with big wide ayes at Luz. Everything was on slow motion for her, Luz jogging through the living room, damp in sweat, wearing a blue sport top and matching long tight shorts, there was not much left for Amity’s imagination. Amity remembered the Grudgby match, so she started to imagine Luz on a Grudgby cute uniform with her new toned body. Then her brain crossed the memories and she was now thinking of Luz in sexy underwear. And that was too much for her, so she just passed out, she had a bleeding nose which made it funnier for her siblings. Luckily for her, Luz has left already the room before she passed out, once they were sure Luz was out of range they started to laugh at the poor mint haired girl.

“Finally happened” said Edric while laughing.

After breakfast, Luz decided it was time to talk, so Viney went for Willow and Boscha that were on Eda’s room since Willow was taking care of Boscha…for some reason. Once everyone was on the living room Luz explained them what was this about.

“Okay” Luz said in a serious voice “I think is time we talk about what we are dealing with”

“Um. Isn’t it just emperor Belos? The most powerful witch on the Boiling isles?” asked Boscha.

“Yep, but he’s not a witch, or at least not anymore” said Luz. That made everyone to stare at Luz.

“What do you mean with that?” asked Amity.

“After everything I had read and with all the things that happened on the isles, I’m one hundred percent sure that Belos is a Lich” Luz opened the book she was holding and out the book on the table so everyone could see.

Everyone started to read the pages in which Luz opened the book in little groups.

“What makes you think that?” asked Willow.

“First, Bat Queen said to me that Belos was killing palismans and draining their magic, but if he is already a witch, why do he need to drain magic from others. That made me think in other thing, if he is so powerful why he never do anything by himself? And why he never leave the castle?” Luz explained. “And the only reason is that he is weakening. He could have killed me when I assaulted the castle to rescue Eda, he could easily had taken the portal from me, but he didn’t”

“Then my next clue was this…” Luz took Amity’s arm and showed her coven mark. She put her hand and unfold the seals so everyone could see. Even when Luz have told her the story of the marks Amity watched astonished to the seals that were embodied on the mark “There is a reason for all this seals”

“He needs magic so, let’s start with this one, this seal drains magic from the user, but it just take some of it every now and then, when drained this one start to act, sending the drained magic to him. The other ones are just control measures, limiting the magic, sealing some types of magic, the tracker, so he could know where everyone is, and the one that seals magic so you can’t use it against him. Some of you have experimented that one” Everyone started to get where Luz was going.

“But what about the one that spread magic? What benefit he could receive for that one?” asked Boscha, but this time was Amity who talked.

“I think it has already done its porpoise” said Amity in a serious voice, everyone stared at her “Don’t you see it? When we were marked there was a flow of magic spreading in our body, Belos said it was a gift from the Titan so that we trusted him. With only that he started to control us, making us think he cared about us and that the Titan chooses us, so we started to do anything they told us without questioning anything”

“We were doomed since the beginning, every time we finished a direct order from him he rewarded us with a rush of magic, and we felt that power, but I think he just took it away later. We became stronger because we trained every day, but we didn’t noticed because we thought it was the gift from the Titan”

Then it hit Boscha. They never stopped training even when they were at the top, that’s why they were more and more strong. “Fuck, Am! All this time…We just wanted to…Us…” Boscha groaned and slammed her fist on the couch arm in frustration while covering her third eye with the other hand, tears started to fall from her eyes. More than her pride being hurt, it was the fact that just as Amity she turned into the bitch she used to be on her early teenage just because someone else wanted her to be like that.

Camila who was standing behind the couch just put her hands on Boscha’s shoulders to comfort the triclops, the touch comforted the girl but she was still trying to suppress her tears.

“Well done, Blight. I didn’t know why that seal was there until now” Luz gave a confident smile to Amity, however Amity didn’t return the gesture since she was also cursing herself for being so stupid. “Anyway, I think that is why he wanted that all witches join a coven, so he could drain their magic”

“But the other covens including the minor ones puts their own marks even without a branding glove” said Gus.

“I think just a few witches know about the seals. I remember that when we were on the coven convention when we passed the Illusion coven stand there was a really nasty look on the guy that marked the kid” Luz said trying to remember more strange things of the convention “Also…every coven was desperate for finding new members!”

“Do you think they have like a fee?” asked Viney.

“I don’t know about that. Oh! Sorry about that, just let me…” Luz took a glyph from her pocket and placed it on Amity’s mark. Amity watched the intense glow of the glyph and then how her mark evaporated into some black mist. Amity opened and closed her hand when the mark was gone.

“Yeah, we have that same feeling too” said Emira “There was something nasty on those things”

“Thanks…” Amity said in a soft voice “Does this mean he can’t track us anymore? But wait! He know where we are now!” Amity started to panic thinking that she led Belos to them.

“Don’t worry, he didn’t know. He can’t sense out of the demon realm, I remembered you said that they couldn’t track the books I borrowed from the library. I’m sure they think your siblings and Boscha are dead for sure, and that could be very helpful for us” said Luz with confidence “I don’t know about the others, and you…I’m sure they know you’re not dead yet”

“So what else, Luz?” asked Boscha, she have regained her composure.

“I think the magic he is receiving from the Boiling isles isn’t enough anymore, that is why he wants the portal, he must want another source of ‘food’”

“But humans don’t have magic, well except for you, Luz. What he will gain coming here?” asked Edric.

“I’m…not sure about that. It must be something to do with how I can do magic, but I don’t quite understand it yet, I’m still not sure where my magic comes from” said Luz thinking on that again “Anyway, a Lich can feed from many things and well, there are billions of humans on Earth” That number make every witch to went wide eyed and with their mouths open.

“Bi-billions!?!?!?” asked Gus astonished “We learned that Earth was big but, those are a lot of humans!! I don’t think the population on the isles reaches more than some thousands!”

“Yeah… We are like a little mess in here, I don’t think our planet can hold so many of us, but well, humans for you” Luz said chuckling.

“Anyway, that’s why I came to the conclusion that Belos is a Lich. Also he has been ruling the isles for how much, thousands of years? Does witches live that long?” asked Luz.

“I don’t think that even Bump could live that long” said Gus “You have a point there”

“And that jerk was the one that came from nowhere and said how we should use magic, and started to petrify those who didn’t follow him” said King.

“Then we just need to kick his ass and free the isles form his reign” said Boscha.

“But isn’t he like an undead or some being like that? Can we even kill him?” asked Emira.

“That is the tricky part, the books said they hide their souls on something called a phylactery, and I don’t think anyone but him knows what and where is it” said Luz with a frown “But I’m pretty sure is on the castle, that’s why he never leave it”

“So, what now?” asked Willow.

Luz took a deep breath “Okay, everyone. I was doing all of this for helping Eda and Lilith, but after seeing what is happening on the Boiling isles I just can’t ignore it. I think is time to bring down that jerk and free the isles. And I can’t do it alone. I know this is extremely dangerous but I hope you could lend me a hand”

“Are you kidding, human!?” said Boscha. Everyone thought for a moment she wouldn’t agree since she haven’t called Luz human since she rescue her “It’s our home that you’re talking about. I’m in! I will make him pay for everything! It will be an honor to fight by your side, Luz”

“Remember that we help you to steal the Heling Hat. I will never let you fight alone, Luz” said Willow.

“Me too. You are our best friend, Luz” said Gus.

“I’m coming too, Luz. I won’t turn my back to my home and to my favorite troublemaker” said Viney.

“We’ll be there with you, Luz” said Edric.

“It’s time to put a stop to our family once and for all, we got your back, Luz” said Emira.

“I…I’ll fight…this time for the correct reasons. I’ll amend all that I have done, even if it take me all my life” Amity said with deep determination, she won’t fail her friends again, she won’t fail Luz, she won’t fail herself again.

King hurried to Luz and climbed to her back “Let’s go save Eda, Luz”

“Let’s do this, guys” said Luz with her trademark confident smile.

Everyone cheered while rising one fist. Camila smiled at the scene, she was very happy that her daughter have such wonderful friends. However there was also a feeling of concern and fear, she knew this day will come, after all, her daughter have been training to save her mentor form a tyrant. Her daughter will be soon going to the war, and she knew nothing will change her mind, her daughter had chosen that life. The only thing she could do was to help in any way she could until that day comes.

“We need a name!” said King enthusiastically “We shall be called King and his deathly army!” Everyone stared confused at King, Luz just chuckled “You’re right, they will run and we won’t have the chance to kick their butts”

“I think we should keep using the owl as our symbol, after all you presented yourself as The Owlet” said Willow.

“Yeah, they all think that you are the master mind behind all the rebellions on the isles, and Belos think all is because of Eda’s” said Boscha.

“I know! Owls of prey! No, wait! Owlvengers! No! The Order of the Owl! Wait! What about Owl One!” King was very excited.

“Didn’t those last ones died?” Luz chuckled “I think your letting him watch too many movies” said Luz to her mom who just chuckled and shook her head.

“Okay you cute little rebel, let’s think in our own original rebellion name” Luz said while taking King in her arms and placing him on her lap.

“I think we should keep it simple” said Viney

“I think we should call ourselves The Ancient Owls, after all, Luz have unveiled the secrets of the ancient books, and I believe you have been learning from them since you arrived here” said Amity.

Everyone seemed to like the name and agreed with Amity.

“Okay, then it settled. We shall be known as The Ancient Owls” Luz said with pride “Now, we have a lot of work to do”

Everyone stood up from their places, Camila walked beside her daughter, and everyone joined her hands on the center of the circle. “Let’s do this, guys” Luz said with confidence. Everyone cheered while they punched the air with their hands.

Luz told them that if they wanted a chance to win they needed to prepare so they will wait and train for two months after Boscha and the twins fully recovered. Everyone included Luz were concerned about the isles but there was no other choice, so they agreed and will give their best on those months to correspond those witches who need to endure Belos wrath during that time.

Luz and Viney did a little trip to the isles so they could meet with Barcus and Jerbo and talked to them about what was the next step. The Bat Queen had helped with delivering the message with one of the palismans that was on her care so nobody suspect nothing.

Jerbo was still the same slim witch but of course taller than before. Barcus now was more like a wolf than a dog, he let his fur grow so now he have a big mane that make him look fierce, but he was still that sensible witch. They were very happy to see that Luz and Viney were fine, they have a tender moment but it was short because there were things to talk about.

Luz gave to them one of her seal removal to each one and told them that they have a hard task to do. They needed to fake their deaths around the covens guards so they would believe it without suspecting anything, she explained that once they used the glyph on their marks the covens won’t be able to track them anymore and they would think they are truly dead, so they could start to move on the shadows to gather the wild witches and wait for next move. Barcus and Jerbo departed once everything was explained. Luz asked for somethings for the twins and the Bat Queen gave it to Luz happily. Then she called the twins palismans, and they flew happily to Luz shoulders.

When in the human realm, the palisman flew to her owners and the twins dropped some tears by the reunion, Luz gave the twins the two branches the Bat Queen gave to her so they could carb their staffs again since Odalia broke her old staffs. Gus was now the only one without a staff but he didn’t mind, he said he doesn’t feel ready for one and when the time comes he will carve their staff with help of her dad. Luz told him that she also will wait until Eda was free to carve her own staff.

So with all settled on the demon realm they could focus on her training. They were learning all types of magic, but since they just focused on one track in school it took them a little time to master the other types of magic. It took a month as Viney have said to Boscha to fully recover, the twins recovered one week before Boscha, so now with all of their magic they started to practice spells. They crafted some useful potions from modern and ancient books, and when they stuck on something Luz helped them if she could, there were some things she didn’t fully understood or dominate so it helped Luz to learn more too. Also during their breaks they just relaxed by playing some board games or just talking, sometimes they went shopping, or went to the lake to have a picnic or something like that. The first time they go to swim, Amity passed out after seeing Luz on a bikini, while Luz ended with a bleeding nose seeing Amity on a bikini too, both girls blamed the heat but nobody believed that excuse.

One thing they noticed is that even when they were reading the ancient books and could see the glyphs on pages they were never able to saw them on their spell circles like Luz, she was the only one who could see the glyphs inside the spells, but they could use the ones Luz draw on paper. They have little combats between them so they could practice their spells on combat and that also helped them to improve them. But no one was match for Luz, no matter what they do they weren’t able to defeat Luz, the only one that could stand a match with her was Amity but in the end she couldn’t defeat Luz. It was obvious that the ancient magic wasn’t that easy to master, and Luz have a full year of advantage.

During the combats, Amity could feel that there was some anger inside her. Something inside her told her to be relentless, but she held it back not letting it out. She never burst in anger like when she fought with Luz on Hexside but she could feel there was still something very dark inside her, she questioned herself every time that if she would be able to get rid of her inner Blight. She was terrified that her inner Blight will manifest and she ended hurting someone again, or worse.

Some times when she felt on peace, her mother appeared on her mind with that maniac smile just saying ‘ _you’re perfect now, Amity_ ’, as if she was conditioned to see that whenever she took another path than the one they traced for her. And after an incident, everyone seemed to notice that whenever it happened and stayed with her to offer her some comfort, even Willow started to treat her like before as the days go by. But of course she found the most comfort whenever Luz was near.

During those months was Luz’s birthday, she was eighteen now. Her mother baked her a cake and made a special meal for the occasion. She enjoyed so much that day, it turned in one of the best and precious moments of her life. She had no friends on the human realm so she never celebrated her birthday or was invited to one. But for the first time on her life she enjoyed it surrounded by those who cared about her. All of them were more found now to each other after this months, even Boscha was very found to everyone.

Camila brought a camera during the cake and Luz made it levitate and flutter around snapping pictures now and then. Luz favorite picture was one in which she was smiling in front of the cake with the candles lighted, Amity was on her side smiling warmly at Luz with a little blush on her cheeks. Edric was beside Amity grinning at the camera. On the other side of Luz were Gus and Willow smiling at the camera joyfully, Gus with her flags on hands. In the other side of the table were Emira and Viney hugging, Emira was kissing Viney on the cheek and winking at the camera, a big smile on Viney’s face and a little blush on her cheeks. Next to them was Boscha with a happy face sticking out her tongue. Behind and close to Luz was Camila smiling at the camera while carrying King on arms, the little demon have his little paws up while looking at the cake. Even Hooty was there just beside Camila. The picture was just perfect. Everyone told Luz that if they would knew before they would have gone to buy her a present, but she told them that she didn’t needed nothing but her family around her this day.

Time passed quickly and they exploited every day of those months so at the end they learned a lot and Luz was able to teach them how to mix magic.

When the time came they have already everything they needed. So one week before the assault everyone tided the house and settled everything on its place, and then Luz shrunk Hooty again and placed him gently on Eda’s cheat box. Luz dispelled the barrier and everyone flew to the Nocedas house. Camila and Luz didn’t worry about the house since Luz casted an illusion spell on it so it seemed that they were there, and anybody that approached would end with an amnesia spell hitting them. So when they arrived Luz dispelled both spells and with another one the house was clean and they gave the witches a tour of the house. They would be staying here for the week, a little tight but they didn’t mind. They spent that week to relax, they visited Luz’s and Camila favorite places. Those were very peaceful days. But of course they had to end.

The night before the assault no one could really sleep, there was a lot on their minds. After all, the next day they will be risking their lives for the good of their home world. But at some point everyone fell asleep. Around midnight Amity woke up and silently headed to the backyard of the house, she sat on the stairs and watched the moon, but not much later a voice startled her.

“Can’t sleep?” asked Luz sitting next to her. “Me neither”

“I’m afraid…I’m afraid of failing everyone again. I have failed them all my life at the most important moments” Amity said softly “I can still see mother sometimes, telling me to be perfect, to be a Blight. And is terrifying because I can’t get rid of those thoughts. What if I…”

Luz hugged Amity without warning “Hey, you won’t fail, okay?”

“Why are you so sure?” asked Amity while holding Luz’s arm with one hand.

“Because you have got rid of those feelings before, I know you can do it again. Because you’re not a Blight, you’re Amity” Luz said softly “I thrust in you”

Amity was surprised, Luz haven’t called her Amity since when fourteen. Does this mean she was herself again? No. There was one final thing she needed to do to get rid of all those dark feelings. Face her mother for the first time on her life. “Mm” Amity could just agree with that weak sound.

“Remember you’re not alone” Luz said softly.

“It’s just…there is one more thing I need to do before I could be myself again, the one thing I haven’t done in all my life. The thing I should have done four years ago when… Just then I think I’ll be free. And when that happens I want you to know how I really feel about…” Amity flinched and went wide eyed. Luz had turned gently Amity’s head with one of her hands, leaned close to her and locked her lips with hers. It just took Amity a second to melt into the kiss, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, a long kiss. And with just that kiss all doubts and fears vanished from her.

When they pulled apart Amity looked at Luz with half-closed eyes “I…” But before she could say anything more Luz placed one finger on Amity’s lips.

“I know what is bothering you. Tell me when all of this over” Luz said softly “I will wait”

Luz got up and started to walk to the house “Goodnight…Amity”

“Goodnight, Luz” Amity said softly. She stayed for a little more time thinking, it’s seemed that Luz feelings for her haven’t changed after this four years. She wanted to tell her but Luz was right, just when all of this finished she will have the right to confess to her, after she put an end to what she started.

Next day everyone got ready for the day, they departed around mid-day from the human realm, Camila accompanied them to the old cabin and when arrived she gave to everyone a cloak, an Owl cloak.

During these months she asked to Luz some witches wool secretly and she knitted a cape for everyone including Barcus and Jerbo. Luz and King where the only ones that knew about this secret, and King declined the offer of knitting him a cloak. He told Camila he will wear the cloak Eda made for Luz, so Eda will be there with them too.

Everyone were grateful of the detail, and they wear them immediately, the Ancient Owls were complete now. Luz opened the portal and everyone started to cross it after giving a hug to Camila and saying their goodbyes, in the end there were just Luz and Amity left in the human realm. Luz walked to her mom and gave her a long hug.

“Be careful, okay?” Camila said with tears on her eyes “I will always be worried about you, that’s what mothers do, but I know you can do it, Luz”

“I’ll be back, I promise” Luz said in a soft voice also with tears on her eyes “When all this is over I’ll bring Eda, I want you to meet her”

“I will love that” Camila said with a smile.

“Te amo, mami” **[I love you, mami]** Luz said and tightened her embrace.

“Yo también te amo, mi hermosa bruja” **[I love you too, my beautiful witch]** Camila sniffed a little and tightened her grip too. Both of the Nocedas stay like that for a long time.

When they pulled apart Camila walked to Amity and hugged her “Take care you too. And come visit often, okay?”

Amity returned the hug “I will. I promise”

Amity crossed the portal and Luz looked back to her mother just a step from the portal. They looked to each other for some time silently. They had a concerned look but then Luz offered her mom the warmest smile she had ever seen, and then she crossed de portal and the door vanished once it closed.

The happy days come to its end once the portal closed, because the day has come. On the other side there won’t be time to relax, time to enjoy, time to rest, there was only a war that will start soon. A war for the future of the Boiling isles.

There won’t be more peaceful days until this ended, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand…that’s all guys and gals. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Hey! Thanks for your support everyone, we reached 100 kudos, I will make a one shot just for the occasion, so wait for it, it will be a funny one. I got to say I’m loving where this tale is going, deepening into the story has been very fun, imagining so many moments from good to bad, I hope you like the last chapters.
> 
> Now, a lot of emotions her, we had everything on those backstory chapters, anger, joy, fun, sadness, tenderness, angst and fluffy stuff, I hope you enjoyed all of them, this part would supposed to be smaller but it would leave so many questions, and that’s not right folks, how can we enjoy the ending if there was a big empty space in the middle of the way, just like jumping from the start line to the end thanks to the magic of cartoons, that won’t do here.
> 
> Ok, you know now were all the power come from, what they are going to deal with and of course how our main characters are developing to her present selves, which we are going to retake next chapters so in the end all is clear. I don’t think I left unanswered questions about the past, but there is one, don’t hesitate on ask, ideas sometimes just leave my mind. I have a little trouble finding a good name for the group you know, they actually exist some owl societies, but I didn’t want to use one of those names so I just kept it simple. And all that giraffes situation we will see later what she was attempting to do, don’t worry about that mystery seal.
> 
> Oh! I loved imagining Luz birthday party, that couldn’t be left outside, I just need to include it on the story, even when it was a short paragraph I think it just have all what it needed to be said, because who don’t want to see Luz surrounded by her family and not with some of those ugly humans that don’t like her for being herself, she don’t need any of that, she deserves a happy birthday.
> 
> And be warned everyone this will be the last chapter with tender moments, no more tenderness, we are just three chapters away to the end, and it will have heavy stuff on them, after all war isn’t something nice. I have been saying this for the last three chapters (sorry about that) but finally battles here, next chapter will be called The Conformatorium, so you can start to imagine what would happen starting next chapter.
> 
> And I think that’s all, oh yeah, I have prepared some epic music for next chapters for you, I can visualize the battles clearly. Thanks for reading so far, thanks for your support. And leave your comments, questions and everything else on the comment section if you want. See you next chapter. Stay safe. Have a good weekend and stay tuned. ;)


	12. THE CONFORMATORIUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ancient Owls started their council of war, the organization took some hours but they were ready to strike. They divided in three groups, everyone with a very special task. There were chaos all over the boiling isles. Boscha, Willow and Barcus departed to the Conformatorium, everything was going by the numbers until an unexpected guest arrived the Conformatorium, things started to get out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter 12 is here!! Sorry for the wait, I wanted to write some interesting and epic battles for you, and with that come…yes, epic music. So, today No. 1 selection is Escaping the Sandworm, from Ori and the Will of the Wisp OST, there is a nice 15 minutes track on You tube, but that’s just for warming engines. No. 2 selection is A Beautiful song from NieR Automata OST, there is a nice 1 hour extended version, and believe me, from those who like the music suggestion and want to immerse on the battle that is your better choice since the original track is just about 4 minutes. The marks to play the music are on the write, so don’t worry.
> 
> Without entertaining you more. Go to the bathroom, take some snaks and water and get comfy, because this is a very huge chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :D. See you on the end notes.
> 
> UPDATE: Grammar corrections and fixed some lines to make them more smooth. Not major changes, just polished the chapter.

Boscha was leaning on her elbow on the counter with her chin resting on the palm of her hand, just staring outside one of the windows, immersed on her thoughts.

“Boscha” Willow called to her girlfriend for the third time.

“Huh?” Boscha reacted and came back to reality “Sorry, my beautiful wild flower. What did you said?”

Willow approached to the counter and embraced her girlfriend by the waist while kissing her on the cheek. “What’s troubling you, my thorny queen? I haven’t seen you like this since you lost a match last year on Grudgby CCCLVII Championship, even when your team won the cup”

“I’m really worried about Am” the triclops stared at the void with a serious expression “You know she is like a sister to me, I just can’t stand seeing her like this anymore”

“I know, hon. Just…give her more time” Willow said in a comforting voice.

“But it has been three years already! And she still hasn’t made up with Luz”

“I know. She still can’t forgive herself for what happened that day” Willow said in a sad voice while leaning on Boscha’s shoulder.

“Did you still remember?” asked Boscha softly.

“I try not to” Willow said whit sadness “Even when we defeated Belos it was a horrible day. I don’t want to fight like that never again in my life”

“Yeah…me neither” said Boscha flatly while holding one of Willow hand and kissing it by the fingers. They stayed leaning into each other silently.

Boscha still remembered the events of that day as if they would happen yesterday. Same as Willow, she tried not to think on that day, but it was very hard to achieve that, those events where carved deep inside their minds. It will be nearly impossible for them to forget, but at the same time they didn’t want to forget that day. That day, everything changed…

\--------------------

Once the portal closed behind Luz, she used the key to anchor the portal on its original place, but she didn’t open the door, she pressed the eye of the key and the portal folded into its briefcase mode and then it banished on a spell circle.

“B. Q.?” yelled Luz, and her words echoed a couple of times on the cave.

Everyone was in expect of what would happen, they know Luz was friend of the Bat Queen but she was still a very imposing demon. Suddenly they saw three pairs of eyes shining on the darkness, and then from the shadows three little bats fluttered around Luz.

“Luz, Luz, Luz!!” the little bats chanted in joy while rubbing on Luz’s body.

Luz laughed “Hello, cute little balls. Where is your momma?” asked Luz while hugging the little bats.

Amity couldn’t do other thing but to stare at the interaction, the little bats really seemed to love Luz. She found the scene very tender, seeing Luz so motherly, and she couldn’t help but to blush slightly. Luz had told her about her babysitting them but she didn’t thought it will be something so cute.

The little demons flew up to the treetop and seconds later the Bat Queen descended from the tree with the little bats flying by her side. The Bat Queen landed on her rock and greeted them all.

“Hey, B. Q.! When did this lovely little bats learned to talk?” asked Luz while holding one of the kids.

“Oh, they just said some words now and then, your name was one of their first words. They kept asking for you for the las three months” The Bat Queen whistled and the little bats returned to where they were perched.

“How are things on the isles, B. Q.? Asked Luz now with a serious expression.

“Not very good, Luz. After the fight at Hexside Belos enraged. He is desperately trying to find you” Bat Queen handed Luz a wanted poster, everyone looked at it.

King whistled and took the poster on his paws “The triple of Eda’s reward! She will be proud of you, Luz. It took her years to achieve that reward, and you just achieved the triple on three months”

“Tell us what happened this three months, please” Luz asked still with a serious voice.

“There have been so many arrests on the isles, the guards break in the houses looking for rebels and took some of the witches without a reason. Your friends achieved what you asked them to do, the wild witches have been causing troubles all around the isles, some of the citizens have joined them too since they have enough of Belos new rules, but they are easy to find so they end in the Conformatorium or worse” The Bat Queen explained.

“We can’t wait any longer. B. Q., contact Barcus and Jerbo please, tell them to come here. We will make our plan and prepare everything we might need” The Bat Queen nodded and her eyes glowed, sending a message to the witches palismans.

“Okay, everyone, let’s work on this” Luz created a table with an illusion spell, with all what she have learned she can made the illusion tangible and resistant to some hits, then she summoned some papers on it. Everyone gather around the table. “We need to do this as quickly as possible, I don’t know how much time we’ll have once we start, so everyone must stick to the plan”

“I still think we should just call the big guy of the Necronomicon” said King.

“We’re trying to save or home, King, not destroy it!” said Boscha holding the bridge of her nose.

“Hey, everyone” said Jerbo.

“Wow. That was quick” said Viney surprised by the fact it just took some minutes.

“We have been hiding on this forest since we fake our deaths, the barrier have been very helpful” Jerbo explained.

“Hey guys, nice to see you in one peace. Here. My mom made those for you” Luz said cheerfully to both witches while giving them her cloaks. Barcus woofed happily.

“He says that give our thanks to your mom, Luz. These are wonderful, thanks a lot” Jerbo said cheerfully. Even when Luz can communicate with palisman she never learned the other languages of the isles so she can’t understand Barcus. As soon as they put the cloaks on they gathered around the table and everyone got serious.

“Okay, we need to assault all of our targets at the same time” Luz said.

“What!?” said Amity with surprise “Isn’t it better if we take one place at a time all together?”

“I’m afraid we can’t. Once we start, Belos will know we’re here and then he will send all what he have, and I’m sure that even if we are all together we won’t endure a long battle” Luz explained the reasons of why they need to spread in teams “We have the element of surprise, and we must take advantage of that, because once we start that will be our first and only chance”

“What do you mean?” asked Willow.

“Once we start the fight we’ll use the glyph I created to remove the coven marks on every witch on the isles, and when we start to do that Belos will notice that something is wrong. So that is why we must attack at the same time so he didn’t notice until is too late”

“Why didn’t you ask Barcus and Jerbo to start removing marks for the last months?” asked Boscha.

“Because Belos will knew we have a way to remove the marks, and then he would create something to prevent that, and we won’t be able to do anything to diminish his power” Luz explained “So that is why we are assaulting all of the objectives at the same time. He won’t know what to do if we are spread around the isles and it won’t have enough time to counter our measurements”

“So what’s the plan?” asked Jerbo.

“We need to attack all around the isles, so I need you to tell the rebel groups to make some troubles on the towns. And for us, we need to assault three places: The Conformatorium, Bonesborough and the emperor castle”

“Leave Bonesborough to us” said Viney “We troublemakers know how to move without being noticed and we live there, so we know the place like no one” Jerbo and Barcus nodded.

“The Conformatorium isn’t big, and warden Wrath will be no problem. Leave that one to me” said Boscha.

“Are you stupid!? What make you think that it will be only warden Wrath!? You’re not going alone!!” said Amity.

“I’ll be fine. Anyway Bonesborough is big, and it’s an open place too, there must be more of us there. We need to cover our backs!” argued Boscha.

“NO! You won’t!” replied Amity “You can’t go alone!”

“Yes I can. And I will!!” Boscha raised her voice “I’m more powerful now!!”

“So we are! But we’re not invincible! You…You…” Amity clenched her fists tightly and frowned very upset at Boscha.

“I what!?!?” Boscha asked with annoyance.

“YOU COULD DIE THIS TIME!!!” Amity finally yelled. Everyone flinched except Luz who was frowning at the table.

“It cost us our freedom to act like that in the emperor’s coven! If you keep thinking we are invincible you will end dying! and I…I don’t think I can stand loosing you for sure this time” Amity said in a soft voice.

“Am” Boscha mumbled staring at her friend.

“I will go with Boscha” Willow said in a serious voice.

“What!? NO!! You won’t!! Boscha said firmly.

“I wasn’t asking your permission” Willow said while glaring at Boscha.

“NO!! Didn’t anyone see it!? The reason I’m saying I will attack that place is because the Conformatorium has a barrier that don’t allow anybody but emperor’s coven members to perform any kind of magic!!”

“You don’t have your mark anymore Boscha!” said Amity knowing better than anyone how the Conformatorium works.

“But I’m the expert in potions here! And I’m used to fight with potions, and nobody else here know how to do it!” And that was true, even when Luz is now good practically in all disciplines, it didn’t took Boscha long before matching Luz mastery on potions, after all, she has been trained on potions all her life.

“We have trained every discipline, Boscha. And like it or not, I’m going with you!” Willow said firmly while crossing her arms.

“But… Willow, you can’t…I…” Boscha didn’t know how to argue that, but the truth is that she was really concerned about Willow.

“I’ll go too!” said Gus without hesitate.

“No!” said Luz firmly to Gus, everyone turned their looks at Luz hearing her serious voice “Gus, I need you to go to Bonesborough. You, Edric and Emira are the experts on illusions, but you take it more seriously than them, no offense guys”

“Non-taken, when our parents enlist us on that coven we hate it because they never let us choose, but we started to like it because we could make a lot of pranks with it” said Edric.

“Gus, there will be a lot of chaos on Bonesborough, I need you to make a lot of distractions with copies of everyone, and with that all of you will be in less danger than on the Conformatorium. You still don’t have a palisman so it will be a great disadvantage when fighting. I would have preferred that Ed and Em had went to Bonesborough, but…” Luz looked at the twins with a serious expression.

“We’re going to the castle. We need to stop our parents, they have caused too much damage. And we won’t let you go alone, Luz” Emira said firmly.

“Yeah, will take care of our parents so you and Mittens can go for Belos without them getting in your way” said Edric.

“No! Wait!” Amity get upset hearing that “I…”

“Mittens, leave this to us” Emira said while looking at her sister with a serious expression “You and Luz are the strongest among us, she will need your help to defeat Belos. Remember that’s the main objective, once he is down all will be over”

“But…”

“It’s okay, baby sister” Edric gave a confident smile to Amity “No one else can do that except you and Luz”

Amity stared with concern at her siblings but then she got serious and nodded to them.

“Bonesborough will be our major distractor, we’re counting on you Gus” Luz looked at Gus with a serious expression. Gus was going to say something but he just nodded to Luz with determination on his eyes.

“Also. Barcus, you’re an expert on potion mixing too, I want you to go with Boscha and Willow, nobody else would stand a chance once inside except you and Boscha. Make sure Willow is protected until you can disable the barrier” Barcus and Boscha nodded.

“Viney, Jerbo, Gus. We need you to cause a great commotion on Bonesborough. Jerbo, take some of the groups of rebels be with you so you could stand against the guards. That will left less guards on the castle and the Conformatorium because they will never expect that we attack those places. But your main objective is to take the transmission tower, we’ll transmit a special message, with luck we can gain more allies. Your tasks will be the more dangerous, as Boscha said, you will be attacked from every direction. Start removing the coven marks from every witch you see, even guards” The three witches nodded and said they will do their best.

“Boscha, Willow, Barcus. Once the distraction begins is your turn to head to the Conformatorium. Disable the barrier, free the prisoners of the Conformatorium and remove the marks on every witch there, even guards too. Once you have finished leave the place. Don’t waste time on destroying it, we will deal with that latter. Is more important that you head to Bonesborough to help the other team. If some of the prisoners are in conditions to fight and they want to, send them around the isles where you think they can be of help. Barcus, you know how things are here, take the decision where to send them” They nodded too.

“Amity, Em, Ed, King. Same as the others, once the distraction have attracted must of the guards, we’ll assault the castle. I’m sure your parents will be on the castle and they won’t leave it, and I’m not sure how many guards will be left there, so we will make our way to the throne room and we’ll finish Belos” Luz said with determination.

“Don’t worry about our parents, as we said before, we’ll deal with them. If they are at the throne room we’ll guide them to another place so nobody will get in your way” said Emira.

“We must find the phylactery and destroy it in order to be able to kill Belos, so keep your eyes open. It must emanate some kind of energy so we’ll focus on that while breaking through” Luz said to the Blights.

“King, among us you’re the only one that can pass unnoticed. You must find Eda and Lilith” the little demon nodded.

“We know where they are” said Amity and Boscha in union.

They started to draw some rudimentary blueprints of the castle and explained to everyone the best way to the throne room and how to access the room where Belos have their statues without having to enter the throne room. They also made a draw of the Conformatorium and explained how to access the crystal that gave power to the barrier so they could disable it. Barcus and Jerbo explained what have changed on Bonesborough and what places they could use to move unnoticed, also which ones were the best target to draw the attention so they sound the alarm. And after a couple of hours all was settled.

Luz summoned little bundles of the seal breaker glyph and give a lot to all of them, every bundle have around one hundred glyphs united by a little metal ring on one corner, so they just need to pull them to release every glyph. Once they released the prisoners the idea was to give them a bundle so they could help removing the seals. Being troublemakers, Barcus and Jerbo had created a safe teleportation spell to send messages and things to the rebels, so they casted the spell over the bundles and send them to the rebels around the isles with some notes, the top one saying ‘Don’t use the glyphs, read the plan first. Show begins 10 PM, don’t be late’.

Once all of that was settle they started to prepare everything they will need. Before they left the Owl House everyone shrunk some chests with all the things they will need, so there were a couple of chests around the Bat Queen’s cave.

Since Boscha was ascended to captain on the coven she modified her attire so she could carry her potions, it wasn’t something very complex or striking, she just added one thigh holder to each of her legs, each holder carrying eight potion vials. She also added a waist pack on her back, she usually kept in it her flasks, but since she learned from the ancient books she can obtain the same effect with less liquid so she now use medium vials for those potions. Also, the little vials have a more powerful effect, this allow her to raise the capability to seven medium vials on her waist pack. So she replaced all the vials that were inside her holders. However, she put two big flask on a net and tied to her belt.

Then Boscha called for Barcus and he selected the potions he will use and started to fill his bags, he was amazed of how some potions were now on vials when they needed a full flask to work it properly. Boscha explained about the ancient books and all the properties that they learned about the potions and ingredients. Luz apologized with Barcus and Jerbo about that, but somebody needed to be on the isles to form the resistance, they assured her that it was ok with the condition she teach them when all of this were over, and of course Luz gladly accepted. Once that was done, Boscha took a strap bag like the one Luz have and started to fill it with the same potions she had on her holders, and some extra vials and two big flasks, labeling all of them.

Filling a bag with too many potions seems to be unpractical, but the holders for potions were special gear. Firstly, since the potions were contained on glass vials, the first feature of the holders is a space-time distortion spell, so you can practically fold the bag and nothing will happen to the inside, and that also protects the vials from hits or enemy attacks, no one wants a dangerous potion exploding in its bag. Secondly, no matter how much potions you put in there the bag will weight just its own weight. Finally, some of the bags have a more powerful spell that make theme much bigger inside, you could have a chest in a purse, but of course the more the space and the smaller the holder, the more it cost. This gear could cost a fortune, that’s why everyone have an affinity to some potions, just to carry the necessary ones.

Willow for her part used a waist holder on her back much smaller than Boscha’s. She had there in perfect order some little envelopes with seeds on it, since she can sense the plants she don’t need to see the envelops she will just reach the one she desires by sensing the seeds, and in the front pocket of the bag were five vials of a green potion.

Jerbo wasn’t different, he carried different seeds too since he was also on the plant coven. But once they free themselves from the coven mark he started to practice her abomination magic again, so he had everything he needed for mixing his magic.

Even when they have learned from all types of magic, they had excelled the one they have practiced all their lives, so the rest didn’t needed much to fight, just Luz, who had one thigh holder with some bundles of glyphs. Since they were on the Boiling Isles, the glyphs can drain magic from the isles itself so that will be very useful for her. But since they weren’t sure what they will be dealing with, Boscha and Barcus made a little bundle of five potions to everyone.

Once they checked that they have everything they needed, they just waited for the time to come. That calm before the storm was always the worst part so Boscha tried to lighten the mood of everyone.

“You know, I never understood why you broke the seals on the giraffes until you explained to us what was that seal for. To be honest, I thought you do it because you just liked a huge co…” Boscha was unable to finish her joke because of the sharp pain on her arm. She started to rub it while suppressing a yell of pain.

“Finish that sentence and I swear you will be our first casualty” Amity said in a threatening voice while glaring at Boscha.

“Jealous, huh?” Boscha said with a little smirk.

“What!? Why wou…any last words, Bos?” Amity said while graving Boscha by the collar of her cloak.

“Hey! I was just trying to lighten the mood here, you don’t even let me get to the best part of my joke!” complained Boscha while grabbing Amity’s wrists. Everyone chuckled at the interaction.

“You know, I’m starting to regret of saving you” Luz said in a playful voice.

“Oh, come on! It was going to be an awesome joke, until Miss Jealousy ruined it. What’s up, Am? Don’t like a little competence?”

“Wha…of that creep!? Please!” Amity fall on Boscha’s game and noticed too late, there was a smirk on Boscha’s face. Amity groaned in annoyance “How did I tolerated you all this years!?”

“Oh, that’s simple, hon” said Boscha with a playful voice “You can’t live without me” Amity was so annoyed that there was a tick on her eye.

“Run” Amity said in a threatening voice.

Boscha’s smirk turned into a fear expression and then she started to run and covered behind Luz. “Save me, Luz! She went crazy” she said playfully.

Amity stopped in front of Luz motioning with her hands that she wanted to strangle Boscha. Everyone started to laugh. Luz just stood up and waved her hands in front of her to motion Amity to stop.

“Please don’t kill her, Amity” Luz said cheerfully “After all she achieved her objective, I think we all here needed that”

“Huh?” Amity looked around and saw everyone laughing, even Boscha. Then Luz leaned close to her and whispered something on Amity’s ear that nobody could hear and started to chuckle. And with that Amity started to laugh too.

And everyone relaxed with that, even when it was just for a brief moment they released all the tension they had been carrying since last night. They sat on wherever they could and starting to chat a little about what will be the best thing to do once they arrived to their objective. When the time came everyone gathered around, Barcus pulled out a crystal ball to make a prediction but Luz put her hand over her paw and shook her head lightly whit a smile on it.

“We won’t fail” Luz said with confidence “We’ll forge our own path” Barcus stared at her but then smiled and nodded. Everyone nodded to Luz. They won’t lose.

“Luz, I can send the palismans to help” said the Bat Queen.

Luz shook her head in negative “No, we can’t let him have another palisman, he will just drain them and become stronger”

“Then I’ll go with you!” the Bat Queen said firmly, but Luz declined the help too.

“No! You can’t!” Luz said while hugging the Bat Queen “Your mother, remember? They need you more than us”

“But, I must help, this is for palismans too”

“I know, but you had done so much for us, that’s enough already, B. Q. And I need you to do other thing for me” Luz took Eda’s cheat box from one of the chests and gave it to her. “Take care of Hooty, please. All the ancient books are inside him, and also take care of this…” Luz took off the portal key and handed it to the Bat Queen.

“But this…why?” the Bat Queen asked concerned.

“We can’t allow him to have it, it will be too risky to take it with me to the castle” that was all what everyone could hear, but Luz spoke to the Bat Queen through the palisman link _“If something happens to us, destroy it or use it to leave the isles. He can’t have it B. Q., he must never leave this realm”_

“I understand. I will take care of them” the Bat Queen said aloud.

“Me or Eda will come back for them, until then keep every palisman safe” Luz said with a smile.

“Be careful, my children. This won’t be an easy fight, don’t let the power you have gained blind you” the Bat Queen said to them “You may be strong, but you’re still young” Everyone nodded.

“Okay, guys, your turn. Once the alarms sound we will move” Luz said to Viney, Gus and Jerbo. The tension returned to the air. This was it. All for what they trained so hard the past months, there was no turning back now. The witches put her hood on and headed to Puddles. Emira approached Viney and hugged her.

“Be careful out there, okay?” Emira said softly to her girlfriend “Don’t take any chances”

“Take care you too” Viney tightened her embrace “I couldn’t bear to lose you again”

“You won’t” Emira answered softly.

“Promise me” Viney said with a pleading voice.

“I’ll be back, I promise, honey” Emira kissed Viney passionately. When they pulled apart, Viney mounted Puddles. Emira hugged Puddles neck and whispered to him “Keep them safe, Puddles” when Emira pulled away, Viney ordered him to go to Bonesborough.

The rest watched as the griffin fade on the distance, they flew up to the top of the big tree that was above the Bat Queen’s den and waited patiently. There was a peculiar silence all over the isles, as if every creature on the isles knew what was going to happen. And exactly at 10 PM they started to hear explosions on the distance, they focused her gazes on Bonesborough and could see explosions and fire around the town, their first objective was to destroy the police precincts to create the chaos on the town. And after half an hour the alarms stated to scream on Bonesborough.

**[INSERT SUGGESTED MUSIC NO.1]**

“That’s or cue. Let’s move” Luz said in a serious voice.

They started to fly in the direction of the Titan’s chest, as they got closer the explosions get louder, by the time they passed next to Bonesborough they could hear the sound of battle around the town, no one turned their look at the town, everyone have their own objective, and over all, they trusted their friends. They flew straight to their objectives. Once they were half the distance between Bonesborough and the castle both teams started to flew in different directions.

Willow, Boscha and Barcus flew directly to the Conformatorium, by now must of the guards will be on Bonesborough. When the prison was on sight Willow gave a warning to Boscha.

“If you betray us, I will make seeds grow inside you until you explode” Willow said in a threatening voice.

“Willow, I’m not like that anymore!” Boscha complained.

“I will believe it when I see it” Even when they were on better terms Willow still had some resentment for all that happened since they joined the emperor’s coven. Boscha got a little hurt but she knew Willow was on her right to hate her, and that it will take more time to Willow to forgive her completely.

“I won’t fail you again” Boscha whispered to herself.

As soon as they landed on the esplanade of the Conformatorium, they were received with fireballs from three guards that were on the door and another five behind them on the main gate. It didn’t take any effort to get rid of them, Boscha just threw them her own fireballs and they were knocked out with one hit. When the guards touched the floor the sound of claps called their attention. Warden Wrath walked out from the entrance of the building.

“I’m must say I impressed, knocking my guards with one spell.” Wrath said with a little humor on his voice “I thought the rebels were just scums, it will be funny to torture you”

“Shut up, Wrath! Get out of my way or you will regret it” snapped Boscha.

“Wha…Commander Boscha!?” Wrath stopped and looked in astonishment at the witch under the hood.

“Hey, Wrath. It has been long” Boscha said in a cold voice.

“Mrs. Odalia said you were dead!!” Wrath said still astonished by seeing Boscha alive.

“Well, that bitch almost did it”

“What!? That’s ridiculous!! Why would she do that!?” Wrath started to argue with Boscha.

“Open those tiny eyes you have, Wrath. We have been fooled all this time. Now move. You can’t win this fight” Boscha said with threat.

Wrath started to laugh “Why should I hear to you? You’re just a deserter, a traitor. Maybe that’s why she tried to kill you”

“Move” Boscha said in an ultimatum.

“I’m sorry…commander. You shall not pass” Wrath turned her hands on axes.

In a blink of an eye Boscha was already behind Wrath with her free hand wrapped on fire “I said move” and with that words she threw a powerful flare on Wrath’s back, sending him to the middle of the esplanade. Wrath carved his hands on the floor so he could stop himself of flying. A sudden tremor made him stay on one knee, thorns started to raise from the pit around the esplanade to the top of the walls surrounding the Conformatorium. While he was distracted by that, Barcus climbed on his back and bit him on the shoulder while throwing a paralyzing potion at his feet, the liquid started to evaporate on a yellow cloud, then he backed away. Willow raised some vines under Wrath, wrapping him tightly. Wrath started to laugh and release himself from the vines transforming her hands on big swords.

“What do you think this mask is for? Those kind of potions do nothing to me” Wrath said while untangling his hands releasing his tentacles. He stretched his tentacles of one of his hands toward Boscha and the ones of the other hand stretched on two directions toward Willow and Barcus. But they were too quick for him, they just moved at an incredible speed and made a joint attack. Willow spread some seeds on the ground and made some of them grow. A pair of man-eater plants raised and entangled their tentacle-vines with Wraths tentacles, pulling them so he would be unable to retract them. Boscha casted an ice spell, and from under Wrath, ice needles raised imprisoning him. Barcus rushed to Wrath and with a bite he snapped the mask from Wrath.

“Wait! Don’t take it off!!” Boscha yelled to Barcus, but when Barcus turned his look at Wrath, he opened his mouth and started to breathe fire against Barcus. The instant Willow saw Wrath open his mouth she hit her staff on the ground and a bubble barrier surrounded Barcus, the breath just hit the barrier and sent Barcus flew a few meters, with a quick spin Barcus landed on his four and the barrier vanished. Wrath breathed fire in the direction of the man-eater plants and burned them, releasing himself from the vines.

Wrath charged towards Willow who was the farthest form the others. Boscha spun her staff three times and then hit the floor strongly, all the ground between Wrath and Willow started to rise on big columns. Wrath used his tentacles to move between them like an octopus, however Boscha reverted her spell and all columns returned to the ground. Willow wasn’t there anymore, instead there was a big plant with a bulb at the top, the bulb opened and started to throw seeds at Wrath, the seed stuck on his clothes and made him retreat and breathe fire to the plant to burn it.

The eye of Willow’s palisman, a little flower with an eye on the center and five thorny roots named Lily, stated to glow and the seeds that were stick on Wrath started to sprout and wrapped and anchored him to the ground. He tried to release but it was in vain.

“What the hell is this!?!” Wrath yelled.

“Those are leech nightshades. A parasite plant that grow by draining the energy of other organisms until they reach adulthood” Willow said in a cold voice. That made Boscha give a step back and she gazed at Willow with a concerned expression, she never thought Willow could be this…dark. “But don’t worry, it won’t kill you, we just need you out of our way. Now be good and sleep”

The seeds started to drain Wrath’s energy and after a minute he was knocked out. The plants stopped growing and left a green cocoon on the middle of the esplanade.

“You were right, he wasn’t a problem” Willow said cheerfully “Let’s free the prisoners!” and Willow started to run to the entrance of the prison.

Boscha and Barcus stood still on their places watching astonished at Willow. There was a blush on Boscha’s face, but she snapped out of the charm when seeing a vial with a black liquid inside flying in Willows direction.

“WILLOW, WATCH OUT!!!” Boscha yelled and in an instant she was tackling Willow, both girls ended on the floor. They turned their looks to where Willow originally was and saw a pool of black liquid bubbling and melting slightly the floor.

**[INSERT SUGGESTED MUSIC NO. 2]**

The Ancient Owls heard a laugh from above them. They turned their looks at where the voice came from.

“I didn’t expect to see you ever again, my little princess” a demon said in a mocking voice.

Boscha and Willow stood up and Barcus ran to where they were.

“Isn’t that…” Willow asked.

“My dad” Boscha said with bitterness.

“Oh! Barcus is here too. I thought you were dead, but it seems that the elite guards are as incompetent as every other lesser witch on the isles” Boscha’s father said with a little surprise. Barcus growled at the man.

“You seem surprised to see me again” said Boscha with an angry expression.

“But of course, princess. You know, Odalia told us you were killed by the human and died fighting until your last breath. Imagine how…disappointing was to hear that. The daughter of the Potion Coven leader killed by an insignificant human. What an insult for the family!!” said Malphas angrily.

“I’m afraid to say this but, it was Odalia who tried to kill me!” Boscha said with resentment.

“Oh, but I know, princess” Malphas said with a calm voice “Who do you think suggested that to her?”

“What?” Boscha said almost in whisper. Everyone stared at her father with a surprised faces.

“You have been always a disgrace for the family, princess. You were excellent at potions just like me, I was proud of you. You was doing great, but at some point you started to treat lesser witches as your equals, you even befriended that half-a-witch next to you. I couldn’t allow someone like you be the next Potion coven leader, that’s why I sent you to emperor’s coven, maybe that way you will be on the right track. But imaging my disappointment when you refused to kill someone, that was just the last thing I could tolerate” Malphas said with disappointment on his voice.

“[That’s why I never liked you! Your aura was a deep black and you always smelled like blood]” Barcus said with barks.

“What a shame, I always liked you Barcus, you were one of the best potion mixers on my coven” Malphas let out a sigh “Anyway, one day I was talking to Odalia and she told me about Amity being reluctant just like you, even when Odalia killed her siblings. So I suggested to her that maybe taking everything from Amity will do the trick.” Malphas said with a nasty grin on his face.

“So you just gave me to your friends so that bitch will succeed on her sick plan!?” Boscha yelled with anger.

“Friends?” Malphas started to laugh “Oh, princess, you’re so innocent. There is no such thing like friendship, we just have associations so we always receive a benefit from those who we associate, and the Blights are one of the most powerful families on the Boiling isles. So I sold you to her, but of course we are also immensely rich, so I asked for something better than money. In exchange of you, I will receive Amity’s hand. Oh! You should have seen Amity after your ‘death’. That anger, that relentless, it was so magnificent, so…perfect. Odalia was delighted with my offer, joining our families we’ll become the most powerful family on this realm, being leaders of three covens” he said with delight.

Everyone felt sick of hearing all that. Barcus snarled while Willow stared to him with horror and disgust. Boscha began to get angrier, she clenched her fists and glared at him.

“But of course your mother would never agree” Malphas let out a heavy sigh “She never liked the way I educated you, she was always concerned for your behavior. Always wanting to spend time with you, even when you always wanted to be alone at home” Malphas started to laugh “Imagine how pathetic it was that she always asked if she could go with you whenever you went to the Blight manor, just for trying to fit in. But of course she never will, after all, our marriage was arranged from the beginning, just to unify our families. But I just had enough of her” he said in cold voice.

Boscha started to remember all those times her mother asked her if she could go with her, every time she entered her room without knocking, and she…she just rejected her. She began to regret now every time she did that to her mother. Her mother was concerned of her and always tried to find a way to be with her and steer her on the right path. She always cared for her, even when she was a complete bitch her mother never gave up on her. “Where’s mom!?” Boscha demanded with tears on the corner of her eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry, princess. I wouldn’t kill her, it’s on the contract. She must be down there in some cell, or maybe she is already dead by Wrath’s torture, I really don’t care. But I tell you what. When I kill you I will show her your dead body so she could see you again one more time. After all, you’re already dead” Malphas said in a mocking way.

Boscha screamed in anger and charged against her father, their staffs clashed and a big expansive wave was produced. Boscha was glaring angrily at her father but he was smirking at her. With her free hand Malphas take out a vial and drank it.

Boscha gasped when with a slightly push to her staff she got pushed back, and then Malphas hit her with his staff. Boscha was sent to the wall of the Conformatorium, she crashed hard on it and cracked the wall by the force, the hit buried her a little on the wall, a slim trace of blood started to drip from the corner of her mouth.

Willow traced some spell circles and thorns started to launch at Malphas, the coven leader just dodged them as if there were nothing. He used her staff to create deadly waves of air that severed the thorns as a hot knife in butter, then he directed her attack to Willow and Barcus. They casted a barrier around them, the barrier blocked the spell but it broke with just the hit of the air.

Boscha took a vial from her holders and drank it, she pushed herself out of the wall and charged against her father again. They started to fight on the air, this time being Boscha the one that sent Malphas crash on the floor. Willow tried to imprison him but Malphas just dodged the vines, he threw another vial to the plants and these froze. Barcus drank a strength potion too and charged at Malphas who protected himself with her staff trying to push Barcus back. Boscha launched in a free fall against her father, Malphas pushed Barcus back and he raised his staff blocking Boscha’s attack. The floor under his feet cracked and some of the bricks raised from the floor.

Barcus threw a vial at Malphas’s feet and some demonic hands held him by his ankles and legs. Now that he was unable to move, Boscha took advantage and threw a flare to her father. Malphas created a barrier above him to stop the fire, but it started to crack because Boscha was attacking him relentless. Barcus took out two vials with different potions and threw them at Malphas, Boscha glanced at the vials and pushed back. The two vials shattered on Malphas feet and when the liquids entered in contact they produced a big explosion.

Everyone stared in expectation with their staffs on guard position. Several vials with black liquid inside flew through the cloud of smoke against them, Willow raised a wall of thorns and the vials crashed on the thorns, the plants started to dry and then dissolve. From the holes of the wall another set of black potions flew against them, most of them targeting Willow, and since Willow was focused on her spell she didn’t saw the vials. Boscha moved at incredible speed and grabbed Willow, dragging her out of the way. Barcus dodged easily the vials with her natural agility, the wall of thorns was completely dissolved in just seconds. The vials shattered on the ground and just like before they started to melt the floor.

“Thanks” said Willow while pushing gently away from Boscha “What are those things anyway, is it some kind of solvent?”

“Death potions” Boscha said with disgust. Willow’s eyes widened. “Don’t let them touch you, judging for the floor a drop will be enough to kill us”

Once the smoke dissipated, they could saw Malphas standing there just dusting her cloak by the shoulder. “Impressive, you indeed became stronger, princess. But I’m still stronger than you” Malphas threw several vials around the esplanade and when they broke the esplanade started to cover with a dense mist. They were only able to see some meters in front of them “Tell me, rebels. What will you do now? If you fly I will have a clear shot, but that wouldn’t be funny, I will make you suffer. But don’t worry, princess, I will let you live so you can see me torturing your mother. I think it will be funnier than showing her your corpse”

That made Boscha enrage again and she started to throw fireballs in all directions, Barcus have to dodge some of them but he didn’t move from his place. Suddenly a purple flask hit Boscha on the chest and the potion turned into smoke. Boscha started to cough, it was a poison potion, a very potent one. In a second she started to get blurred vision and fall to her knees by the pain of the poison spreading on her lungs. Willow was very near so she could see Boscha and another round of vials flying on her way.

“Boscha!!” Willow traced a spell and pulled Boscha with a levitating spell. Then Willow took one of the five vials Boscha and Barcus gave to everyone, one of them was an anti-poison potion. Normally there was a different one to specific poisons, but thanks to the ancient books Boscha was able to create a potion that neutralizes every type of poison, so she poured it on Boscha’s mouth. The anti-poison worked instantly and Boscha coughed a little trying to breathe some fresh air.

“Thanks, Willow” Boscha said between coughs.

“You must stop doing that, Boscha. You will just end dying if you let your anger control you. Don’t fall in his game” Willow said in a serious voice “I will dissipate this mist”

“Wait” Boscha grabbed Willow’s hand before she could leave “Here” she took a vial from one of her holder and placed it on the empty space of willow holder “Always carry those five potions”

“But you may need it again!” Willow was going to take it but Boscha stopped her.

“I have another two on my holders, take it, you wasted yours on me. You may need it too” Willow nodded and headed to the border of the esplanade.

Meanwhile, Barcus was silent paying attention to all the sounds around him, he detected Willow running to the border of the esplanade, and could hear Boscha’s coughs, but he was focusing on other thing. He moved her ears in all directions trying to hear something, and then he heard steps, Malphas steps. Barcus sniffed the air, he smelled Malphas scent, that disgusting smell of blood and death. He moved silently to where the scent was and then he spotted Boscha trying to recover her breath, he could smell the remaining scent of poison, and then past Boscha he could see the shadow of Malphas and without thinking twice he charged against him at an incredible speed. Malphas spotted him but it was too late, it took Barcus just one blink to reach Malphas and tackle him, sending him fly against a wall of the Conformatorium thanks to the strength potion he drank.

Suddenly the mist started to dissipate, the esplanade was now covered on thin vines and some closed purple flowers around the ground, the plants started to absorb the mist, it was just water after all. Suddenly some thorns sprouted from the floor under Malphas, he barely escaped from them, but the thorns followed him, they won’t give him the chance to make another move. Barcus ran after him. Malphas took some vials and throw an herbicide potion to the thorns dissolving them into green goo. When he was going to take another vial from his garments Boscha was already beside him casting a flare in front of him, and with a scream of anger she sent him to the middle of the esplanade with the powerful flare.

Willow’s palisman eye glowed again and the flowers on the esplanade bloomed and started to shot poison needles against Malphas from all directions, it was impossible for him to dodge them all, so he casted a barrier but there were so many flowers that the barrier didn’t hold and some of the needles hit him. Malphas immediately started to feel the poison spreading in his body, so he tried to reach an anti-poison potion, but when he reached for his holder there was nothing there.

“[Looking for this?]” Barcus said while throwing the holder to Boscha.

Boscha looked inside the holder and made a disgust face while seeing the vials. She knew her father was disgusting but seeing some potions that are used to manipulate people just make her feel more sick, she didn’t want to imagine what kind of nasty things he does with this, and how many times he used them on her mom. “End of the road, piece of shit. I’m glad you told me the truth, now I won’t have any remorse when you die”

Malphas started to laugh and with a spell circle a big flask with golden liquid appeared and landed on his hand.

“[THAT’S THE OMNIPOTION!!!]” Barcus said with surprise.

“The relic!?” Willow started to panic “STOP HIM!!!”

The Omnipotion, one of the eight relics that were in possession of emperor Belos, this one in particular was a special potion crafted with several ingredients, but the most important one was medullary fluid from the Titan’s corpse. And only the emperor could have access to this substance, it was illegal to anyone else, even for the leader of the potion coven. The potion granted immense power to the one who drink it, being the main ingredient the Titan’s medulla, the potion enhanced all the abilities of the witch, also it gave immunity to all kind of negative status, practically several potions in just one. One may think that this relic is useless since a witch could drink a lot of potions to enhance its abilities, but there was a catch with that, if someone drink too many potions its body couldn’t bear with all that power and ended dying and of course some potions were lethal if mixed. But the Omnipotion have all those effects in one single potion, without the downs.

Everyone launched at Malphas but it was too late, they froze for a second when they recognized the relic, so no one reached on time. A shockwave sent the three owls back and they landed hard on the ground. A white glow surrounded Malphas.

“What are you going to do now?” an insane smile was printed on Malphas face “I’m blessed by the Titan! I’m a god now!!!” and he started to laugh.

The three witches glared at Malphas, a drop of sweat on her foreheads, they never thought they will be fighting a coven leader there, and it never crossed her mind that they will have a relic with him. They were in trouble, they couldn’t sleep, paralyze or poison him, he was immune to everything, and he was now stronger. And they were wasting time, they needed to free the witches and break the seals.

Malphas traced in front of him a giant circle the size of half the esplanade and launched a big flare of fire toward the three owls. Barcus, Willow and Boscha created a barrier altogether to block the fire attack, but the fire was too intense and the barrier started to crack. They focused more energy on their barrier so it could hold, and after several seconds the fire stopped, the barrier was just a big jigsaw. Malphas threw at them a rain of ice shards, causing the wall to break and the witches started to dodge the shards. The amount of shards flying against them was insane, they had a hard time dodging all of them.

Boscha threw several fireballs against Malphas but he easily deflected them with his staff, sending them back to them. Willow grew some thorns to trap him, the thorns started to wrap his arm but with a move the thorns tore and then he burned the plants. The flowers on the ground aimed to him again and shot at him, but he didn’t move. The needles hit him directly but nothing happened, Malphas just laughed. Barcus charged against him but was repelled with a single hit of Malphas’s staff making him crash hard on the ground by the incredible force. Then Malphas charged against Boscha.

“BOSCHA!!!” Willow screamed.

Malphas grabbed Boscha by her neck, slamming her hard against one of the walls across the pit. The impact cracked the wall, Boscha winced in pain while spitting some blood. She was unable to scream since his father was holding her by the neck. The triclops was desperately trying to free herself from the grip of Malphas, she even set her hands on fire and started to burn her father’s arm causing him to growl in pain. He slammed Boscha again and that made her lose her strength.

“That hurts, you little slut!!” Malphas growled.

“Y-you may be s-stronger, b-but you’re no-t invincible” Boscha said in a hoarse voice, unable to breathe properly.

“You’re right, but it won’t take me long to kill you all” Malphas punched the wall next to Boscha to demonstrate his strength and the wall broke in two. Boscha started to struggle again trying to release from his grip. “A fighter, huh? I like that on a woman. Maybe I will have a little fun with you in front of your mother once I kill your friends” Malphas said in a very nasty way while liking his beak. Boscha spitted on his eye a mixture of saliva and blood making Malphas to enrage. “I will teach you to respect your father!!!”

Malphas was retracting her arm preparing to hit Boscha directly on the head but something grabbed his arm, he turned his gaze and saw his arm wrapped in tendrils. He tried to break them but when he pulled his arm the tendrils just followed her arm, he looked down and saw the complete plant moving with him, instead of breaking the plant he just pulled it out of the ground. While he was distracted with Boscha, Willow had run to the border of the esplanade and put some seeds on one of her vials and threw it to the pit, then she unleashed all her power and her eyes started to glow. The seed started to grow and gathered in one big plant, the plant raised from the pit with a prominent bulb on the top, then the plant threw her tendrils at Malphas. No matter how strong Malphas was now, the plant won’t release him, and the special potion that Willow threw at the pit was a special fertilizer from a recipe from the ancient books. The potion makes the plant stronger and fast growing, and combined with Willows abilities the plant was practically indestructible, just like a Hydra, when a tendril broke, more will grow from the severed part.

The tendrils introduced themselves under Malphas’s skin and started to spread until reached his vile sack, Malphas let out a scream of pain. Willow lifted one of her hands and the plant started to drain something from Malphas, his glow started to disappear and he started to feel that his strength was disappearing. “This is not possible!!! What the fuck is that thing!?!?!?” said Malphas with a voice full of pain.

Barcus appeared from nowhere and bit fiercely the arm that was holding Boscha, making Malphas scream more and releasing his grip from Boscha.

Boscha impulse herself on the wall, and with a scream that contained all the anger she had inside, she joined her hands and throw a powerful flare just in front of Malphas head, his body go limp just a few seconds after. Their palismans flew to them and thy grabbed from them, landing safely next to Willow. They turned their look at the decapitated body of Malphas, the bulb of the plant blossomed, revealing a crimson flower with sharp fangs on the center. The plant released the body and threw it in its mouth. The bulb closed again.

“Goodbye, asshole” Boscha said coldly while looking the body being engulfed.

“[What was that, Willow?]” asked Barcus looking at the plant.

“Witches doom. The most deadly plant on the Boiling isles. It will introduce its tendrils under a witch skin and make its way to the vile sack, once there it will start draining its magic” said Willow in a cold voice

“I thought he was immune to everything” Boscha said.

“He may be protected against altered states, but the witches doom drain the magic directly from your vile sack, and every potion spread through it” Willow explained “He thought he was invincible so he let his guard down”

“Blinded by power, huh” Boscha said still looking at the plant “Just like Bat Queen said”

“Yeah. Let’s not fall in that mistake” Willow said “Anyway, let’s not waste more time, let’s free everyone”

They started to run toward the entrance, and just a few meter of their goal they heard a melody. Suddenly a sharp pain on their heads make them stop and start to hold her heads with both hands, the pain was so intense that they fall to the floor and started to jerk heavily by the pain. Using all of her will power, Boscha summoned the extra strap bag he prepared and place it on Willow, then she levitated Willow and Barcus and send them fly directly through the Conformatorium entrance and casted a special barrier on the entrance so the sound didn’t pass through it.

Willow and Barcus recovered some seconds later and Willow rushed to the entrance and saw with great concern and horror how Boscha jerked and screamed by the pain she was in. Willow punched the barrier desperately trying to reach Boscha while calling for her but suddenly vines covered the entrance. Willow and Barcus heard a laugh from behind them so they turned around quickly.

“I think you should worry about yourselves than on her, she will be dead in a few anyway” a woman said in a mocking way. “Good to see you Miss Park, I was wondering where you have been”

“Lady Kayra! What are you doing here!?!?” Willow asked in surprise. In front of them was the leader of the plant coven, a beautiful demon dryad with a closed flower on her head.

“Oh, sweetie. Did you really think it will be that easy to surprise emperor Belos? The oracle had anticipated this attack, we just let you think you had the control of the situation” the plant coven leader laughed again.

“You are a very kind witch, why are you helping that tyrant!? He has been lying to us, he is destroying or home!” said Willow trying to convince her former leader.

“So you truly are a traitor now, how a pity, you have such a great power” Kayra sighed “It will be a waste but…in emperor’s name I will execute you now, Miss Park!” A group of thorns sprouted under her feet and launched at Willow and Barcus.

Willow tried to cast a spell but nothing happened, then she remembered the anti-magic barrier the Conformatorium have. She then noticed the bag Boscha had placed on her and remembered she filled it with potions, she opened to see what there was inside. Meanwhile, Barcus throw some vials at the thorns and they dissolved. Willow grabbed a pair of vials and threw it in Kayra’s direction, when the vials collided they produced a powerful explosion. When the smoke dissipated there was a wall of branches, then the branches retreated and behind them was Kayra with a smirk.

Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to use her magic to fight, Willow took two of the five vials Boscha gave to her and drank them. A strength potion and a haste potion.

“[Willow! That’s too dangerous!]” Barcus looked astonished at Willow.

“There is no other choice, Barcus” Willow said while throwing away the vials “I will distract her, go and deactivate the barrier” Willow said on a serious voice, but then she closed one eye, it seemed that the power overcharge she has receiving was too much for her body, but she endured the pain and regained her composure.

“[No! I will not leave you alone. I’ll help you!]” Barcus said firmly.

“BARCUS!!! There is no time to argue, remember our goal!” Willow snapped at Barcus.

Barcus stared at Willow but nodded, he took a haste potion too and drank it. Both owls charged at full speed against Kayra who raised more thorns and they launched against Willow and Barcus. Both dodged the thorns ignoring them completely, Willow increased her speed and placed herself in front of Kayra. The coven leader gasped seeing Willow’s speed, she tried to raise some vines from under the girl but Willow punched her hard on the face sending the witch to fly. The dryad smashed on the wall behind her, cracking it and making the Conformatorium to tremble, when she opened her eyes again Willow was already charging at her. Willow tackled Kayra and both women break through the wall ending in the center area of the Conformatorium. All the prisoners approached the gates of their cells and watched down to the center arena.

“BARCUS, NOW!!” Willow yelled. Barcus ran at full speed and jumped over them and kept his way without turning back.

Kayra turned her look at Barcus and placed one hand on the ground making vines grow ant started to chase him, but a vial crashed on them and they started to dissolve. Willow have anticipated her move and picked a vial with herbicide on it. Kayra started to get pissed off, she turned her look at Willow glaring with a face full of anger. Kayra’s hair started to move and then it turned into thorns and launched against Willow sending her hard to the ground. In some of those cells were Willow’s dads, Amelia and Cat, they all yelled at Willow in concern, everyone on the Conformatorium was watching in horror the fight.

Kayra placed her hands on the ground and stated to made plant sprout around the room, in seconds, all the pit around them, all the pillars and walls were covered by thorns and vines, some flowers sprouted from the vines, Willow recognized them easily, some of them were very deadly. With all the room covered in plants Kayra was in advantage, so she started to laugh, then she began to throw green magic shots to Willow. At the same time Kayra’s eyes glowed and the flowers started to bloom. She was able to control any plant since she was a dryad, and being surrounded by them gave her a lot of options to attack. The flowers aimed at Willow and then started to shoot poison darts to her, Willow barely dodged the first round of needles, she was in trouble, there was now two things to worry about. Kayra kept throwing magic shots to Willow while the flowers shot their darts, and of course at some point the darts hit Willow. The girl winced by the pain and that made her receive a direct hit from Kayra’s magic shots.

Kayra started to laugh and walked slowly towards Willow. Willow was wincing in pain because of the poison and the direct hits. Willow took the anti-poison vial from her holder and drank it, which make Kayra laugh even more.

“Oh, Willow! I thought you recognized all this plants” said Kayra while spreading her arms and looking around “The poison of those plants are very deadly, you need a very specific anti-poison to cure it, and I can tell that potion isn’t the one just by the color”

Willow waited for the potion to take effect. Meanwhile, Kayra stopped just a step from Willow and leaned to her caressing Willow’s cheek with one of her finger until reaching the chin, then she hold it between two fingers and turned Willow’s face so their eyes met. “You could have been the next coven leader, Miss Park. But I think I overprized you, you still have too much to learn”

“But I learned more than you think” Willow said in a serious voice “That was a special potion” and then Willow punched Kayra hard on the stomach making her cough blood, then Willow punched her hard on the face sending her back to the other side of the arena. Even when the hit was hard it was weaker than before, Willow’s strength started to diminish same as her speed, the effect of the potions was wearing off and she wasn’t sure if her body would stand another round of potions.

Kayra got up very enraged, she cleaned the white blood on her mouth with the back of her hand, when she saw the blood on her hand she started to lose control. “How dare you!! HOW DARE YOU!!!” Kayra yelled with a voice full of anger “HOW YOU DARE TO SPILL MY BLOOD!!! MY SACRED DRYAD BLOOD!!! I WILL SLAUGTHER YOU!!!” and after saying that, she started to laugh insanely. The bulb of her head blossomed in a beautiful pink flower and it started to throw spores. Kayra spread the spores just at the level of the arena so the only one affected was Willow, Belos had ordered to not harm any of the prisoners.

Once the spores reached to Willow she smelled a sweet scent, and she immediately fall to her knees. Even when she was one of Kayra’s favorite apprentices she never told Willow what her bulb was, and she never used it in the time Willow was on the plant coven. The fragrance was very intoxicating, just a little of the scent do the trick. Willow started to feel dazed, and just in seconds the arena was covered in a pink mist.

“What’s up, Miss Park? Don’t you like it?” Kayra said with an evil grin “Just let it delight you with its sweet fragrance”

Willow felt a sharp pain on her chest, something was growing on her lungs, and then she started to have difficult to breath and started to cough blood. If she kept breathing those spores she will die for sure, so she take one of her two remaining potions on her holder, she wasn’t sure if it will work but she couldn’t think on other thing, also she wasn’t sure if her body will resists it. A memory came to her.

\--------------------

“What is this potion? I have never seen it before” asked Willow

“It’s Moonlight Blessing” said Luz while pouring the potion carefully on some vials don’t wanting to waste even a drop, after all, they could only make this potion when the moon was in her maximum of her full phase, and no potion was as difficult as this one.

“And what does it do?” asked Willow taking one of the vials and looking at the shiny white potion.

“The same as the Omnipotion, but with side effects. First off, it only last for a minute, it will cure any illness and foreign pathogen and it will buff you in all of your abilities, but…” Boscha said while pouring carefully the potion on vials too.

“But what?”

“The buff is too much for our bodies, so when the effect wears off your body will be extremely exhausted, so no more potions or it may kill you. It’s a last resource potion” Boscha explained.

“What do you need to make an Omnipotion?” asked Willow.

“A lot of ingredients of both realms. We have them all but one” Luz said sealing a vial.

“Titan’s medulla fluid” said Boscha pouring more potion to a new vial “It’s illegal for everyone but Belos. I have never seen how the fluid look likes, not even my father know what it looks like. I think that’s why the Omnipotion is one of the relics, all in one potion without repercussions” Boscha sealed the vial “Use it carefully, please. I don’t want you to die”

Willow stared amused at the vial she was holding between her fingers.

\--------------------

Willow turned around laying on her back, she opened the vial and drank all the potion. Her hand got limp and fell to the floor, the vial rolled from her hand and she closed her eyes. Everyone on the cells went silent, Willows dads started to pull the gate of their cell with tears on their eyes. Kayra approached to Willow while laughing.

“How stupid. An anti-poison won’t help you, Miss Park, they just stick to your lungs and little flowers like mine start to grow on your chest until you can’t breathe any more. But don’t worry, your corpse will be an excellent manure to me, with those great powers you have I will become stronger” Kayra started to laugh, but gasped suddenly “T-That’s impossible!!!”

Willow took a deep breath and a white glow surrounded her, then she stood up and glared at the coven leader and started to move. She had only 60 seconds. She launched at full speed at Kayra and in a blink she was holding Kayra by the collar of her cloak, there was a fierce glare on Willow’s face. With her free hand she crushed Kayra’s flower with force, Willow tightened her grip and with great force she teared the flower from her head leaving just a broken pedicel, blood gushing out and staining Kayra’s hair and forehead with her white blood. Kayra screamed in extreme pain, making her unable to move. Willow punched her hard sending her against a pillar and breaking it, the Conformatorium trembled. 45 seconds. Willow took some vials from the bag and started to throw it at the top to the pipes that were along the columns, when the liquids mixed an explosion broke the pipes. Water started to flush heavily from them and covered all the tower. 25 second. The water stated to fall as rain and the pink spores fall with the water to the floor, the large amount of water make the spores flush to the borders of the arena cleaning it. 5…Willow threw other vials around the arena directly to the thorns. 4…the plants started to froze as if there were poured with liquid nitrogen 3…2…1…all the plants were nothing but ice sculptures…0…

Willow started to pant. Boscha wasn’t joking, Willow felt like she ran the hand to knee marathon of the Boiling isles, she was exhausted not only for the Moonlight Blessing but for mixing two buff potions. So, no more buff potions for her. She needed to end this quickly or she will run out of energy, she just needed one of the potions.

With a scream of rage, Kayra get out from the debris of the column and landed on the center of the arena, she had an insane look on her face, there was blood dripping from her forehead. Willow could practically taste Kayra’s thirst for blood. During the time she was on the coven Willow could sense Kayra as a very gentle and caring witch, she didn’t know if she was corrupted by Belos or if that was always been a façade. Whoever the case it didn’t matter now.

“BITCH!!! I tried to be nice, I offered a beautiful death to you, BUT I HAVE ENOUGH!! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!!!” Kayra took out the Green thumb gauntlet and slide it over her hand. She will not waste her time with creating such aberrant plants, she was a plant herself, so she touched her chest with the gauntlet and started to laugh insanely. She started to grow, her legs turned into roots and carved deep into the ground and spread over the floor, the columns and even the ceiling making it crack. She was now as tall as a big tree, the gauntlet just merged with her hand. When her transformation was complete, she raised her head and looked at Willow with big bright red eyes and a nasty smile.

Kayra turned her hair into thorns again and launched them toward Willow. She tried to dodge them but her body wasn’t responding by the exhaustion caused by the Moonlight Blessing, so a thorn slammed her hard against the floor. Willow winced in pain, and then she was wrapped by Kayra’s hair and she brought Willow close to her face, there was that insane look on Kayra. Kayra’s smile widened and started to tight her wrap around Willow. Willow screamed in pain by the force of the thorns crushing her, the scream echoed in all the Conformatorium, tears started to roll form her eyes, the exhaustion on her body and the crushing pressure were just unbearable for her. Without her magic she was useless now. Everyone on the cells watched the horrible scene, some of them just turned their look unable to see what was going to come for sure, there was tears on Amelia’s and Cat’s eyes, one of Willow dads was screaming in despair, the other one was just crying heavily.

Kayra softened her grip after a trail of blood formed on Willow’s nose, giving her a break. “I won’t be merciful anymore. I will kill you in the most horrible possible way!”

Even knowing she was at her mercy, Willow glared fiercely at Kayra. A new bulb sprouted on her head and then bloomed. It wasn’t the pink flower this time, it was something deadlier, a Witches doom. The flower bloomed and the tendrils started to wiggle in anticipation. There were some trembles on the Conformatorium but anyone seemed to pay attention to that.

“I will drain all your magic, and hearing your screams of extreme pain until you’re dead will be my delight!” Kayra started to laugh.

Willow was trapped, unable to reach a potion vial, unable to use her magic, and her palisman can’t help her because of the barrier. Once the tendrils reached her everything will be over. She just glared at Kayra, she will not show weakness to her, she won’t give her that pleasure…

\--------------------

Barcus jumped over Willow and Kayra and started to run, she started to run directly to the stairs that leaded to the top of the tower where the crystal that produced the barrier was. He reached the stairs and found some guards but they were easy task, some vials and they were frozen, slept, paralyzed or knocked out. After some stairs and halls he reached the top. Once there, he looked around and saw several glass tubes on the ceiling with some fluid inside that glowed in a multicolor specter, all of them coming out from the central room.

He opened the door and entered a big room, maybe the same size as the arena where Willow and Kayra were fighting, on the center was an artifact with the crystal floating above it. Barcus approached to the artifact and watched it, for his disgrace the artifact had a lock for a key, he thought that maybe Wrath had it with him, so it was useless to try and shut it down, the next step was to destroy it. Suddenly, the sounds of steps make him jump back, Barcus started to growl.

“[Show yourself!!]” Barcus demanded.

A chuckle came from the other side of the artifact, and then from behind it, a beetle-like demon appeared holding in his hands an orb, the oracle sphere.

“Hello, Barcus. I didn’t expect you until five minutes later” the demon said while taking out a clock from her pocket with one of his other pair of hands.

“[Oracle]” Barcus said in a serious voice “[So, how long have you known about this?]”

“Well, since you are going to die here there is no need of hiding it to you” The oracle said while watching at the orb “We had known of this attack since last week. But you know how predictions are, to be honest we didn’t know who was attacking, the only thing we knew was the places that will be attacked. But the only thing that was sure is that the human will attack the castle. Fool, she thought she could surprise us”

“[You know this is wrong! Why are you helping Belos!?]” Barcus growled.

“Wrong?!” The oracle coven leader chuckled “But I’m on the winner side, didn’t you hear me, you will die here. You know how this orb work, it shows you the path to become the best of you, and this is the path that the Titan is showing me”

“[That can’t be true, Belos is evil!!]” Barcus said with a bark.

“You’re questioning the will of the Titan? What a heresy!” The oracle answered without taking his sight from the orb, then he chuckled “It seems that your friends luck isn’t different from yours, none of you will leave the Conformatorium alive”

Barcus took two vials and throw it at the artifact.

“Ah! An explosive reaction. Useless” The Oracle said not paying attention to Barcus, he was just watching the orb.

The potions crashed on the artifact and created a strong explosion, when the smoke vanished the artifact was intact. Barcus watched astonished, there was not even a trace of dirt on the artifact or the crystal.

“The controls are protected by a strong spell, my child. The only way of deactivating the barrier is with the key, but I’m afraid that not even Wrath have it with him, in anticipation Odalia took it with her, all your attempts will be in vain” The Oracle said nonchalantly.

Barcus charged at him taking advantage of the haste potion he drank, but the Oracle dodged every one of his attempts of biting him even without looking at him. Anticipating Barcus next move, the Oracle traced a spell with one of his other pair of hands and a purple magic shot hit directly Barcus making him to crash hard on the wall. The Oracle throw another round of magic shots against Barcus, he dodged the shots but got hit by the last three making him fall hard on the floor. Barcus charged against the Oracle again moving as fast as he could, but just as before the Oracle dodged all of them matching Barcus speed without paying attention to him. The Oracle casted a barrier and Barcus hit it hard trying to brake it, the Oracle took the opportunity and launched a big magic shot at Barcus making him to crash on one of the pipes on the wall. Barcus got on his feet with a little difficult, even with the protection provided by the cloak that Camila knitted to him the spell hit him with great force.

“I am The Oracle, foolish kid. I can foresee everything! You can’t do anything against me. You should have joined my coven instead of the potion coven when I offered you a place. Look how the things ended, that arrogant of Malphas is dead now, it seems that all of his smugness was just trash, defeated by three kids, even when he used the Titan relic, how pathetic. You should have accepted my offer, you could have foresight this and choose to be on the winner side” The Oracle then jumped in surprise and chuckled “Oh! Look at that, it seems that ex-commander Boscha will die in a few in a very horrible way”

Barcus got cornered. He didn’t knew how to fight against the Oracle, and he knew that his predictions were the reason why he earned the title of The Oracle, he disposed his real name after they grant him the title. And for make things worse, he was also worried about her friends, Willow was fighting Kayra below them, but his greatest concern was for Boscha, who stayed outside fighting who knows who, and she was in deep pain from the beginning. Barcus needed to dispel the barrier so they would had a chance against the leaders, fighting one between the three was already hard, and the only reason they win was because Malphas got blinded by his own power. But in a one vs one…

Barcus snapped those thoughts of her mind, he couldn’t afford to lose, and everyone was counting on him. He can’t fail to his friends. Then Barcus made something he haven’t done in a very long time, Barcus drank a big flask of a purple potion and he started to get surrounded by a purple aura, his eyes were glowing in purple flames. It was a Clairvoyance potion that will grant him the ability for just an hour, and he was not sure how long this will take. The Oracle chuckled and turned her gaze at Barcus.

“Do you really think you will have a chance against me!? The Oracle!?” he started to laugh “There is no greatest clairvoyant than me! Let’s not prolong the inevitable, after all, master Belos doesn’t like to wait”

Barcus thought on drinking the Moonlight Blessing potion, but even when it was a powerful potion it won’t help him against someone that can foresee the future. So he drank another haste potion, he needed the speed if he wanted to have a chance against The Oracle’s attacks. They charged against each other, The Oracle casted several magic shots launching them to Barcus, Barcus just dodged the attacks looking for an open so he could give a direct hit. It was a battle of speed, both of them trying to predict the next move of his opponent. Without his magic he depended of his potions, and even when the effect have a longer duration thanks to what Boscha learned they won’t last forever. The battle wasn’t easy for Barcus, with every action he perform The Oracle anticipated it, and when he dodged, the Oracle had already predicted his next move, so he was depending on his agility, he barely dodged some of the attacks.

Barcus threw potions to the Oracle whenever he saw an open, but unfortunately the Oracle anticipated that, and even worse, he knew exactly which potion was Barcus throwing to him, so he made a counter measurement for every one of them. Barcus was running out of potions, so that’s why he just used them when he saw an open, but even with that every attempt was useless. With every minute that passes it was harder for him to dodge the Oracle’s attacks, also he started to get desperate by not being able to hit the Oracle, and the more desperate he was the less certain his predictions were. So after a while he was starting to get hit by the Oracle’s attacks, some of those attacks made him drop the vials from his paws, causing them to crash around the room. Just what he needed, waste a potion.

Barcus started to breath heavily, by now he had received a considerable amount of damage even when the cloak Camila made for him was reducing the force of the spells. Barcus had used most of his usual potions, so he took one of the medium sized vials Boscha suggested him to take. It was a shiny light blue almost white potion, she said it was a special potion called Frosty Surprise, when Barcus raised an eyebrow Boscha said it was Luz who named it since she created the potion. She said it will may help him in a hard situation, but recommended him to be a few meters out of range, since they didn’t want to waste any potion he didn’t ask for a demonstration, so he wasn’t sure what was going to happen.

He charged against the Oracle and just as before he waited for an open, and when he had it he threw the potion directly at the Oracle’s feet. The Oracle was looking at the sphere just like he was doing all the battle, but Barcus noticed that he hesitated on what to do, so instead of attacking Barcus he just jumped back. The vial crashed on the floor and in an instant sharp ice needles raised from the liquid in all directions covering a wide area. The Oracle lifted her gaze and used a speed spell to move quickly back, crashing on the wall since he didn’t noticed his surroundings for watching the sphere.

Barcus and the Oracle watched astonished at the ice shards in front of them, it was like if someone had encapsulated a powerful ice spell. The Oracle enraged, not only because he crashed in the wall because of the surprise attack, but because his moustache was cut on one side. It was impossible for him not to foresee something.

Barcus stared astonished at the Oracle, the attack severed his moustache, but his predictions… Predictions! _“[The Oracle couldn’t predict what will happen when the potion reacted because I didn’t knew what to do because I didn’t knew what the potion will do!]”_ Barcus started to think about what just happened _“[He couldn’t predict what would happen because all was uncertain! It isn’t easy to see the future because there is too much variables, the science behind the predictions is very complex, it’s not as simple as to ask a mirror an advice, the accuracy of the prediction depends on the information we have, the more we know the better the prediction will be accurate, even the spirits of the crystal balls just give vague advices._ _And if he is ‘The Oracle’, why he couldn’t predict who was attacking today? And why he expect me later? And most important, if the Oracle sphere is supposed to show you your best self, why it’s showing the Oracle this road?]”_

Then it hit Barcus _“[They couldn’t know who was attacking because they thought most of us were dead! There was no need to put us on the equation. I’m starting to think that they only knew that Luz was going to be here because they know Luz was the Owlet, and I don’t think they actually knew where we were going to strike, after all, we are attacking all around the isles. They just decided to protect the most obvious objectives, the Conformatorium, where most of rebels and detractors are. Bonesborough, which is the main town on the isles and of course the castle. And I can confirm that because the leaders we are dealing with are the same as our strongest type of magic, they could have sent a leader who have a great advantage against us but they didn’t]”_

_“[Maybe he expected me later because something didn’t went accord to his prediction, maybe he never thought Willow will drink two buff potions simultaneously. And the relic, is showing him that path because someone wants him to walk that path, just like Amity and Boscha…Belos!! The sphere is showing him what Belos wants him to see!! He has been manipulating the witches since he showed up on the isles!]”_ Barcus concluded.

The Oracle started to launch magic shots to Barcus, and for his surprise Barcus dodged them easily. That made him more enraged, he casted bigger shots and started to launch them at Barcus.

Barcus dodged them and stared at the Oracle analyzing the situation, and it won’t took him long to decipher what was going on, the Oracle was enraged. For one to predict something, one must be in complete calm, almost thinking in nothing more. Since Viney and Emira started to date, the twins passed much of their time with them during school years until they graduated, so they learned a thing or two about driving crazy other people, so he got the answer to counterattack.

Barcus took a medium vial with an uncolored potion, he drank the content and he vanished in the air. He was invisible now.

“That won’t help you, Barcus! I can find you!” The Oracle yelled and started to look at the Oracle sphere making it to glow purple.

Barcus laughed “[You can find me? You couldn’t even hit me when I was visible just now]” the barks of the trouble maker echoed in the room since there was nothing but the artifact on it “[You should send your glasses to the Optic coven, I think they prescript them wrong, or maybe just ask for a refund and buy contact lenses like me]” Barcus laughed again.

The Oracle watched at the sphere angrily and launched a big ice shard to where he predicted Barcus was going to be, the shard nailed on the floor.

“[Oh! Did I suppose to stay there?]” Barcus chuckled “[My bad, I will remain still next time]”

The Oracle got angrier and started to launch magic shots in all directions, then the room went silent. And then Barcus started to laugh again “[I thought you could foresee everything. I didn’t even move this time, how could you miss?]”

“SHUT UP!!!!” The Oracle yelled in rage and started to glow in a purple light just like Barcus.

“[Oh, wow! I’m shocked]” Barcus said sarcastically “[Or I will be if it isn’t by the fact that everyone on the Oracle track can do that]” Barcus laughed again.

“I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I’M THE ORACLE!!!” The oracle yelled angrily and her free hands started to glow, but before he could do something a vial exploded on his hands covering them completely in a lime color liquid. The Oracle screamed in pain, her hands were burning, he tried to use his cloak to remove the liquid whatever it was, and when he managed to do it his cloak was melted in the spots he used to dry his hands. But the worst damage was in his hands, he looked at them and they were nastily burned, the liquid must be some kind of acid because he couldn’t move them without feeling a sharp pain.

“[It was very unfair that you have four hands and I even can’t use magic in here you know. I don’t even have hands! That’s very unfair, I don’t have a thumb to hold things properly!]” Barcus complained.

The Oracle hadn’t been so enraged on his life, nobody have achieved to hit him, not to think of what Barcus did to his hands, it will take him days to cure from those burns. “INSOLENT REBEL!!! I WILL SHOW YOU TO RESPECT THE MIGHTY ORACLE!!!” The Oracle started to glow more intensely, the oracle sphere started to emanate purple fire and the spirit of the orb appeared, a three headed snake. The snake give two turns around the Oracle and raised from behind him. The spirits in the orbs weren’t that big but this one was big, at least twice or more from a normal spirit.

Barcus attempted to make a surprise attack but a tremble made him lose his peace, he stopped for a second and realized that it must be the battle below them. He was worried for Willow and Boscha but snapped those worries from his mind, he needed to focus to get accurate predictions so he could find a way to destroy the artifact. And his time was running out, the haste potion had lost his effect and he just have one more, he could try with a strength potion but will be of no use if he couldn’t dodge the attacks, and he was injured by all the hits he received, his body wouldn’t endure a buff potion mix.

The snake’s heads launched on his direction, he dodged the first one making it nail its fangs on the floor, and he kept running toward the Oracle. The second head tried a sweep from side to side of the room, Barcus jumped to dodge the attack but when he was jumping the third one launched directly to him. Unable to move in the air, he took a Frosty surprise potion and throw it to the floor between the head and him, the vial exploded and produced another big shard of ice needles. He used one of the needles to impulse himself, but when he reached the needle the third head passed through the ice and throw the bite. The head snapped hard making a loud sound around the room, a yelp echoed on the room.

Barcus was able to jump to a safe place thanks to his predictions, but couldn’t avoid completely the attack. Barcus began to be visible again, drops of blood were falling from his snout, and he started to make low growls of pain. The snake’s fang had reached his left side of the head, leaving a nasty wound running from his forehead and down to his upper lip passing through his eye. But that wasn’t all, Barcus started to feel dazed, it seemed that the fang not only had left a nasty wound but also some venom. _“Does spirits have venom?”_ thought Barcus, but without thinking more he took an anti-venom potion and drink it. With just half of his vision now he glared at the coven leader. Things turned problematic once more, he didn’t have much vials left, and he was seriously injured now.

The Oracle laughed, with his new confidence he started to get control again. “I told you this was going to be your end. Maybe you managed to harm me, but that will be the only thing you can do. I’ll be sure to spread your achievement, but of course your death will be a good lesson to everyone so nobody else try to mess with me again”

Barcus couldn’t allow anything to obstruct his vision in his current condition, so he took his last explosive potions and throw them at the ice shards.

“Explosives again?” The Oracle laughed “It seems you just got out of ideas”

Barcus glared at him. If Barcus could sweat he will had a pair of drops on his forehead now, once again he was against the wall. However not everything was lost, the Oracle couldn’t use magic unless he put away the oracle sphere, so he just needed to deal with the spirit snake. Barcus tried to trick the Oracle so the snakes attacked the barrier controls, so he started to run and threw some potion he will not use but carried in case he need it against the Oracle.

The Oracle didn’t attempt to evade it since he knew what the potions were thanks to his forecasts, but they never hit him, the crashed on the body of the spirit snake. It won’t be easy to reach him now. The snake’s heads launched at Barcus and he dodged them, directing them to the controls. One of the heads pounced at him, Barcus dodged the attack and the snake stayed in its track, for an instance Barcus thought it will work, but the snake became intangible and passed through the artifact. Barcus didn’t had time to react and the same head just twitched and with its body hit hard Barcus, sending him against the wall. Barcus got up with some difficult, his body was starting to ache.

“Where is all that confidence from minutes ago?” The Oracle asked with a mocking voice.

A tremor made both of the witches stumble, the Oracle looked at the sphere and started to laugh nastily “It looks like your little friend down below us is going to die soon, I think I should kill you too so she won’t leave alone”

The snake began to aim at Barcus. With no other choice Barcus drunk his last haste potion and that made him able to dodge the snake heads attacks. However, since he was tense by the current situation his predictions wasn’t very accurate so one of the heads hit him hard and launched him to a wall making it crack. There felt another tremor but this time from the floor started to sprout roots making the floor crack. Barcus stood up and watched at the roots that sprouted, something big was happening below. Barcus threw a mid-sized vial containing a bright green liquid and a unique seed. The vial broke on the ground and a plant sprouted from it, growing by absorbing the green liquid. In an instant the bulb on top of the plant bloomed and started to breathe fire against the Oracle, that took him by surprise but the snakes surrounded him and created a shield.

Barcus was starting to get frustrated, as long as the Oracle has the orb Barcus couldn’t be able to do anything. Suddenly he heard Willow’s scream, a really chilling scream. Barcus collapsed on the floor by the exhaustion. Maybe the Oracle was right, he will die here without being able to help his friends. Another heartbreaking scream echoed on the Conformatorium. He run out of potions, he had no magic, he was injured, Willow was dying, and he didn’t know about Boscha. He started to think that maybe he should have made a prediction before everything started, and suddenly Luz voice echoed in his head.

“We won’t fail…”

“We’ll make our own path…”

Barcus snapped off his doubts and frowned in determination. Luz was right, he will not depend on a prediction, he will forge his own path. He looked at the floor, it was cracking around the roots, maybe if he could break the floor the control artifact will fall with it. That wouldn’t be difficult. He took the Moonlight Blessing vial but just stared at it. _“No”_ he thought. If he used it all will be over, in a minute he will be useless, he couldn’t afford that until the coven leader was defeated, he needed to be smarter than the Oracle, and he was smarter than him because the Oracle just moved through his predictions. Barcus knew then what he needed to do…

One of the heads of the spirit snake tear the fire plant and threw it against a wall, the oracle seemed angry, once again Barcus managed to surprise him. When the Oracle spotted Barcus he was desperately trying to open a vial, but it seemed that he wasn’t able to open it with his paws. Barcus noticed that the heads raised again from behind the Oracle preparing to attack, he started to run but tripped on a root dropping the vial. The vial rolled towards another root, Barcus quickly stood up and ran toward the vial, but one of the heads took the vial and gave it to the Oracle.

“I don’t recognize this potion, but you seemed desperate to drink it, and at the beginning you reached for it but changed your mind” The Oracle looked the vial intrigued and then looked at Barcus. Barcus was glaring in a despaired way to the Oracle. “So, it really is important, huh?” the Oracle opened the vial and smelled it, an intoxicating smell made him feel a rush of energy. The Oracle shivered with pleasure and started to laugh evilly “Such power, in a little vial! I think you really regret not having thumbs. Don’t worry it won’t be wasted, I’ll drink it for you!” The Oracle drank the Moonlight Blessing and his purple aura started to glow more intensely.

“What a great power!! You really are a fool, Barcus! If you have used this since the beginning you will have won without question!” The Oracle started to laugh insanely “I don’t need this anymore, I’m the most powerful witch on the Boiling isles now!!” The Oracle crushed the oracle sphere with his new strength, the spirit snake hissed in what seemed to be pain and vanished.

Then the glare of Barcus changed to a smirk “[And what with that, you aren’t able of hit me]”

The Oracle started to laugh “I think you already have brain damage for the beating I gave you”

“[Nah, it wasn’t you. It was the snake, but it’s gone now. You won’t be able to hit me anymore, it even took one of my eyes, but you, what have you done to me?]” Barcus teased while looking at his claws.

The Oracle enraged again and pounced at Barcus. Barcus waited until the last second and dodged the attack exploiting the last haste potion he drank just a few ago and his natural agility. The Oracle punched hard the floor cracking it, Barcus stood on another part of the room. “[You know, I liked more when you had the spirit snake, it was a real challenge for me. This is sooooo boring!]”

The Oracle screamed in rage and started to chase Barcus, always with the same result. He hit the floor another three times, with every hit the floor cracked more and more and the Conformatorium trembled. After the last attempt of the Oracle, Barcus jumped to the control machine in the center of the room. He just needed one last punch, so it came to his mind the most annoying thing Edric did to him every time.

Barcus burped “[So, what did I have for breakfast?]” he barked with a smirk. The Oracle was practically boiling by the rage, he jumped and slammed his fist against the machine, and with that the floor gave away.

The tendrils of the witches doom launched toward Willow, but a suddenly loud crack noise made Kayra stop her attack. She turned her look up and in the same instant the ceiling collapsed, and from the room above fell the artifact, the magic crystal, Barcus and The Oracle.

Barcus succeeded on his plan, now he just needed that the effect of the Moonlight Blessing wore off…or maybe not. He looked quickly around and saw Willow on Kayra’s hair and… “[A Witches doom! Just like the one Willow summoned outside. That’s it!]”

Barcus summoned his staff and with a speed spell he flew in front of the Oracle and with and casted a powerful beam of energy sending the Oracle directly to the Witches doom. Automatically the tendrils launched to the Oracle sensing the magic emanating from him. The Oracle began to scream in pain while the tendrils make its way through her vile sack. “Idiot!! What are you doing!?!?” Yelled Kayra while repelling the debris that were falling above her. The crystal crashed on the center of the arena and it cracked. The rest of the debris just fall around the arena.

“[WILLOW!!! THE BARRIER IS DOWN!!!]” Barcus shouted in a loud bark.

Willow eyes started to glow, not a bright green this time but a bright turquoise. The frozen plants started to grow over Kayra’s roots, flowers started to bloom on the thorns and then blossomed aiming directly at Kayra. The coven leader watched astonished at the frozen plants grow and move, then the flowers started to shot ice needles to her thorny hair. The needles made Kayra to scream and released Willow while trying to cover her own face with her hair. Barcus fly towards Willow, but her palisman came flying from the entrance hall and placed under her so she could land on something. Using her remaining energy Willow stood on her staff and grabbed two vials of her holder and throw it with some seed in front of Kayra, the she took a big flask with a green potion from the bag and throw it to Barcus who caught it without problem.

By now the Oracle was dead. With the power granted by the Green thumb gauntlet it took just seconds to the witches doom to drain all his magic, Kayra threw away the corpse of the Oracle and started to laugh again. “Thanks for the appetizer, child. Now the main meal!!!”

Willows eyes started to glow her usual bright green and with all her power she made the seeds she threw in front of Kayra grow. The plants grew quickly and started to climb around Kayra and started to wrap her tightly. From the base grew some carnivorous plants and they keep growing until they reached Kayra’s arms and then bit her to hold her still.

Kayra laughed insanely “I’m a dryad, idiot!!! All plants bow to me!!!!” Kayra ordered the plants to release her but for her surprise they don’t obeyed her. Her laugh stopped and her nasty smile turned into a face of surprise. “Wha…You lesser and insignificant plants!!! How you dare to ignore a dryad order!!” Kayra yelled in rage and glared insanely at Willow “THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!! THAT SOMEONE LIKE YOU HAVE MORE POWER OVER THEM THAN ME!!!”

Willow didn’t answered her, just glared with her glowing green eyes. The vines and thorns kept growing around Kayra reaching her hair and started to entangle with it not letting her to manipulate it at her will, the thorns keep growing until they reached the Witches doom and started to carve in it. “I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!!! I WILL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD!!!” Kayra yelled in extreme anger while struggling to free herself, her insane screams could be hear in all the Conformatorium.

“Shut up, bitch” Willow said in a cold voice “You are very noisy”

Barcus threw the big flask against Kayra’s head, the flask broke and the green liquid spread all over her forehead. Kayra started to petrify, his expression turned into a one of horror while she was turning into a stone. She screamed in pain, and after several seconds Kayra was just another garden decoration. Willow hands glowed more brightly and the plants that were wrapping her tightened their grip and started to carve on the rock. With a clench of her hands the plants crushed Kayra statue shattering it into pieces.

“Willow!!!” one of Willow’s dads yelled.

Willow snapped herself from her anger and hurried to open the cell, Barcus flew to another level and started to release the prisoners. Her dads hugged Willow with their faces full of tears, Willow hugged them back but she didn’t allow herself to spill some tears, this wasn’t over yet. Barcus and Willow started to remove the coven marks, and they gave some bundles of glyphs to the prisoners so they could help with that, some of the witches ran to lower levels of the Conformatorium to free other prisoners. Cat and Amelia ran towards Willow and Barcus, Cat started to heal Barcus but she couldn’t do anything about his eye, Barcus didn’t mind but appreciated the healing so he could stop bleeding. Willow gave her bundle of seals to Amelia and told her to remove the coven marks from everyone even the coven guards. Even in her current state she flew to the entrance, one of her dads called her but she ignored him.

Boscha was still out there.

\--------------------

Boscha was screaming in agony while pressing her head with both hands and jerking heavily on the floor, there were tears rolling from her eyes, the pain was unbearable. The melody kept going until vines covered the entrance. Then the melody stopped and a laugh and a familiar voice made Boscha turn her look at where the voice came from.

“Hello, Boscha. Long time no see” said an old demon.

Sitting on the top of the wall surrounding the tower was the leader of the Bard coven, Bragi, Skara’s grandfather. He was smirking at Boscha, holding the Golden harp, one of the ancient relics. The body was carved from an ancient tree that no longer exist on the Boiling isles, and the strings were made of Titan’s gut.

“Did you know where my beautiful granddaughter is? I looked for her today but she was nowhere around. I hope you didn’t convince her to join this pathetic rebellion of yours, I intended to leave the leader charge to her. I want to retire soon” Bragi said in a cheerful voice.

Boscha stood up with difficult, the melody left a lingering effect so the pain hadn’t vanished at all. “I’m sorry, Bragi, I just came back to town a few hours ago. Maybe she is just sick of you for being an asshole, just like that one up there” Boscha said pointing with her head at the Witches doom.

“My my, you have just turned a little irreverent during these months” Bragi chuckled “But there is no need of that you know, we are alone here. Why don’t you drop the act and go kill those two now that they can’t use magic? It will be easy for you since you can cast spells inside. Oh!” Bragi then started to laugh “Don’t tell me that is why you bring them here! I know you were a bitch but that!” he laughed even more “That is very cruel! I like that. I’m glad my granddaughter have an associated like you”

“Fuck off!” Boscha said while flashing him the middle finger “We are here to free everyone. That tyrant reign will end today!”

Bragi chuckled “I’m afraid that is an impossible task. You’ll see, your father and I aren’t the only leaders in here. Kayra and The Oracle are inside waiting for your friends, you just sent them to their doom”

Boscha turned her look at the now blocked entrance with a horror expression on her face. She was going to burn the vines but when she set her hand on fire another melody stopped her. The sharp pain came back to Boscha and her fire vanished, she started to press her head again with her hands and started to scream.

“I think you should worry about yourself, Boscha. Kayra isn’t that gentle witch everyone think she is, so by now she must be draining your friends until death” Bragi said while descending to the courtyard. He walked toward Boscha and sat on a rock near her. Bragi was smirking nastily, he was delighting with Boscha’s agony.

“You know why I like the Bard type magic? It is because it’s so beautiful, I can perform any kind of spell just by playing the correct tune. Why did someone need to bother in making a potion or reading boring books to perform a spell when you can learn a beautiful melody and have the same results? Just look at you now, paralyzed by mi melody. Of course you can only perform a bunch of them with certain instrument” Bragi chuckled “But with this magnificent harp I don’t need any other instrument. And of course the only thing you can only achieve with bard magic, emotions. Let me give you a little demonstration”

“You have experienced the pain, how about some fear…” Bragi changed the melody and Boscha started to experience a great fear making her feel desperate, she began to think on failing to her friends in this moment, Willow and Barcus being killed inside the Conformatorium just because she sent them inside.

“…I think you’re familiar with this one…” another melody. Boscha started to get mad, that anger she had when fighting her father, when she knew the truth appeared again.

“ …And what about a little sadness…” he started to play another melody and Boscha instantly started to fell a deep sorrow, in her mind the images of her mother trying to approach her just to be rejected by her. Willow rejecting her feelings. Tears rolled down Boscha’s eyes.

“…but don’t cry, my dear. What about a little happiness?” with this new melody Boscha started to feel a great happiness, she even smiled and started to laugh happily.

“…or what about this one…” Bragi chuckled and played a new melody. A blush appeared on Boscha’s face and she started to feel aroused, she started to breathe heavily, and she even let scape a little moan.

“…pleasant, isn’t it? But of course my favorite is this one” he played the first melody again and Boscha instantly began to scream and jerk in agony. Bragi started to laugh “Yes, just like that, what a marvelous sound!”

Boscha started to throw fireballs in all directions, the pain didn’t allow her to focus on where she was firing her spells. Bragi just laughed not even moving from his place.

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t kill you…yet” the coven leader said in a mocking way and stopped to play “Where will be the fun in that? After all, your screams are music to my ears” he started to laugh evilly.

Boscha relaxed and began to breathe heavily trying to recover her senses, there was now just the remaining effects of the tune. She stood up and glared with anger at Bragi, then she spun her staff and send a flare to Bragi, but for her surprise when the flare vanished she saw Bragi sitting in the same place smirking at her. Boscha enraged and threw a fireball at him, the fireball passed through his body. _“An illusion!?”_ Boscha thought, her face turned into one of surprise and started to look desperately in all directions trying to find the real one.

“What’s the matter, Boscha? You can’t tell an illusion from the real one?” Bragi said in a mocking voice and started to laugh.

For Boscha’s surprise more illusions started to appear around the esplanade. She started to throw fireballs at every copy around her, but every attack just passed through them. She began to get desperate and with one strong hit on the ground with her staff she sent a wave of spikes around her, and that made the original to move. Boscha spotted quickly the coven leader and launched at him.

Bragi changed the melody and with the new tune Boscha got paralyzed in midair just a few steps from him. She couldn’t even made an attempt to move, she was frozen on her place. Bragi started to laugh “Nice try” he played some other notes and from the floor raised a pillar of rock at great speed hitting Boscha hard on the stomach and pushing her hard against one of the spikes she created. Boscha coughed blood when she crashed on the spike, the impact was very hard since both surfaces were solid rock. She was trapped between the two objects, and then she started to scream in pain, once again Bragi started to play that melody.

Boscha had received some damage from her battle with his father, so she wasn’t on her best condition, it wouldn’t take long for Bragi to finish her, but he wanted to make her suffer, her screams were his delight. Boscha tried her best to ignore the pain and focused on Bragi and threw some fireballs to him, which made him stop playing to avoid the fireballs, which give the chance to Boscha to destroy the pillar that was imprisoning her. She keep throwing fireballs fiercely against Bragi so he didn’t have time to play another melody. Bragi started to feel pushed by Boscha, she was relentless. He could finish her with one melody but he wanted to play with her a little more.

Bragi started to play another melody while dodging Boscha’s attacks. Boscha thought that maybe she was making him play the tune wrong, but as the melody went on she started to feel sleepy. She tried her best to keep awake but the melody was very charming, then she stopped her attacks, she was getting a hard time to keep herself awake. Bragi for his part started to play some notes that created some magic shots against Boscha. The first hit wake up Boscha allowing her to dodge the other ones.

“Impressive, you truly are skillful” Bragi said mockingly “We need to make something about that” he started to play a new melody.

Boscha didn’t know what to expect, that relic was a serious thing, and she needed to get rid of it quickly. She started to look around trying to find something that may help her, then she spotted her father potion holder but as soon as she spotted it all went black. Boscha flinched, she couldn’t understand what was happening, she could hear the melody, she was sure she was awake, she could feel herself blinking but she didn’t saw nothing but darkness. Bragi’s laugh snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Do you like my spell? It’s a blind spell, just like a potion but a lot better because I don’t need to throw it at your eyes or make you drink it, I just needed to play the tune” Bragi said smugly.

Boscha began to feel frightened, she was in big troubles now. How she was supposed to attack now? Even when she attack Bragi he was able to perform a melody. She was trying to think on her options, a panacea won’t do since it won’t give her immunity, and she just have one because it as a very hard potion to craft. But before she could think another thing Bragi lashed out at her with a series of magic shots, every single one hitting on her, sending her back with every impact, the last one made her lose her balance. The coven leader started to laugh.

_“I need to finish this now or I will die!”_ Boscha thought, and without hesitating she took her moonlight blessing but when she lifted the vial to drink it a little ice needle broke the vial. Boscha’s eyes widened when she heard the glass breaking, she felt the potion falling on her leg, damping her clothes, that potion was her last resort. That potion would grant her immunity to those melodies, her abilities would be buffed but now she had just a broken vial on her hand. She wasn’t able to react.

“You see how easy is to stop you from using a potion?” Bragi said mockingly and started to throw ice needles at Boscha.

Boscha feel a sharp pain wit the first cut, since she wasn’t able to see, the only thing she could do was to cover her face with her arms. The needles made cuts all over her body and some of them nailed into her body. Boscha was feeling an intense pain so with her staff she hit hard the floor and casted a barrier around her, she could hear the ice breaking into the barrier. She fall to her knees and winced in pain when removing the needles from her body, she was starting to enter in panic but Kegan calmed her. Just by hearing her palisman voice in her head she started to relax, it was true, she may be blind but she was not alone.

“I need your help, Kegan” Boscha said with some pain on her voice “I need you to be my eyes”

The barrier started to crack, Bragi smirked in anticipation and sent ice shards this time to break the barrier, and he was positioning his fingers on the harp to start a new melody once Boscha was at his mercy, but in the instant that the barrier broke Boscha vanished. Bragi flinched, it was impossible to Boscha to move since she was blind now and before he could do something Boscha was already on his back. Boscha stretched her hand in the middle of his back and created a powerful fireball that send Bragi fly, making him break several earth spikes on the way.

Boscha vanished just to appear in front of Bragi’s trajectory, and charging her staff with magic, she hit hard the coven leader sending him up to the air. Once again Boscha moved at light speed and placed herself above Bragi, she spun her staff and casted a powerful energy blast of magic sending Bragi down making him crash hard on the ground. Just like Amity, she had wrong the way, but she was very close to her palisman so their coordination was perfect, the timing the, aiming. Kegan knew perfectly how Boscha moves, how long takes her to cast a spell and to charge the more complex ones. Not wanting to give the coven leader a chance, Boscha and Kegan launched against Bragi, their target was the relic, once they get rid of it the may have a chance. But this time Bragi dodged Boscha’s attack, but that doesn’t broke the palisman concentration, they attempted again, and once again he dodged.

Bragi was playing a quick melody with only three strings, apparently giving him more speed. The old man wasn’t happy anymore, he never expected Boscha to be able to hit him in that condition, but yet she managed to do it. Bragi changed the tune and after some notes Kegan changed the course abruptly causing them to crash on the floor. Boscha felt that her palisman was in great pain, the melody that the coven leader was playing was driving crazy the poor salamander, and without her friend she wouldn’t be able to do anything. Then the melody changed again and Boscha started to scream and jerk in agony, this time the pain was more intense.

“Yes! Scream, bitch! I want to hear you scream!!!” Bragi said in a nasty way and started to laugh, he then fastened the melody and that made Boscha’s screams more heartbreaking, she even stopped jerking, her body just tensed by the intense pain. Bragi laughed insanely “YES!!! JUST LIKE THAT!!! SCREAM FOR ME, BITCH!!!”

Boscha couldn’t endure more of this torture, the pain was extremely intense, and Boscha just wanted everything to come to an end, she was useless, she had reached her limit. But the pain bring a memory back to her... When she had been deadly injured by Odalia, she remembered collapsing on the floor unable to move, then when she recover conciseness Willow was there…

“Hey! Don’t give up, stay with me...”

The words echoed in her head, and just as if Willow have all the answers for her, another memory came to her. Even when she was blind she wasn’t useless.

With a titanic effort, Boscha took one of the big flasks that was tied on her belt, asked Kegan where Bragi was. And not wanting to let his mistress die, Kegan give precise orders to Boscha. And with that she threw the big flask in Bragi’s direction, using the spasm of her body to give some impulse to the flask. The flask didn’t reach the objective but shattered somewhere in the middle between them.

Bragi laughed “Too bad, you mi-” Bragi flinched, and that was enough to made him stop playing the harp, the liquid that was on the flask started to spread and gurgled. From the charcoal liquid started to raise demonic leeches, they weren’t big but they were a lot, with big sharp fangs on their mouths, as soon as they raised they launched against Bragi. Since the leeches where common on the isles, Bragi knew they were blind and deaf so his music won’t help him. He started to dodge the leeches and began to throw fireballs to kill them. The leeches won’t stop him but they will buy her time.

“Kegan, I need you to bring me a gray potion from my father’s holder. It’s the only one like that” Boscha said softly with a tired voice, there was a trace of blood running from her nose and ears now. The little salamander came to life and ran to the holder not far from them, he got into the bag and rummaged inside until he find what Boscha asked, Kegan carried the vial with his tail and hurried toward Boscha and put it on her hand. Boscha ordered him to return to his staff and place himself on her other hand, the palisman obeyed.

“Don’t separate from me, okay?” Boscha leaned on her back and drank the potion.

Slowly all her remaining senses started to vanish. She stopped to hear, to smell, to feel, the test of blood disappeared from her mouth. She was now drifting in the void…

\------------------

Boscha fall hard on her back by the force of Amity’s spell.

“Ow! Hey, that really hurts! Calm down, Am!” Boscha complained.

“What’s the matter, Bos? Can’t keep the peace?” Amity teased.

“It’s not fair! You’re cheating!” Boscha accused her.

“What!? I’m not cheating!” Amity said annoyed.

“Of course you are! It’s not possible that you know what I’m going to do or where I am with your eyes closed!” Boscha crossed her arms and started to get grumpy.

“That is the reason of this training, Bos! I’m trying to teach you how to detect the magic signature of your opponent so they can’t surprise you!” Amity said while offering a hand to Boscha.

Boscha took Amity’s hand and got up from the floor “I know, but it’s very hard! How did you do it!?”

“I already explained to you, there is no other trick, just focus. Clean your mind from everything else, as if you were the only thing in the world, don’t pay attention to any other thing, any sound, any smell, any movement, and just try to sense the magic!” Amity explained like for the fifth time this day.

Boscha groaned “Easier said than done”

“Indeed”

“But…Hey, Am…How did you manage to do it after…well, you know…Ed and Em…” Boscha asked gently in a soft voice.

“It’s not easy. If I’m honest with you, I need to calm myself and focus strongly, because most of the time I’m just…mad. I really don’t like that feeling, is…like if something nasty was inside of me” Amity said while holding her fist against her chest.

“Hey, don’t say that, sis. Once we found the responsible that feeling will disappear, you’ll see” Boscha said smiling at Amity.

“Yeah…You’re right. Thanks...sis” Amity returned the smile.

“Now, let me try it again. But don’t be that rough!” Boscha complained.

“I don’t promise anything” Amity said with a smirk. Boscha just groaned.

\-------------------

Boscha took a deep breath even when she couldn’t feel it, the sensation was very strange, she was there but at the same time she wasn’t. She began to wonder if this was how death feels like. It was just her mind floating in the void. She started to relax and focused in finding the magic trace, there was an absolute darkness, but she keep trying. Meanwhile, Bragi was killing the remaining leeches with an exasperated glare. Boscha focused harder, there were no distractions now, she can’t feel anything, nor see, nor smell, nor hear and taste. That was very risky too, but without her Moonlight Blessing she couldn’t think of anything more. She pushed away all what was on her mind, her fears, her concerns, everything. And then, like a beacon, she was able to see Bragi’s magic trace, like a burning flame in the middle of the void. But that wasn’t all. There were other magic traces, Willow, Barcus, and…some monstrous signatures, the battle inside must be brutal too. Boscha wouldn’t give up now, her friends were fighting too, and she wouldn’t fail them.

But there was another problem that didn’t pass through her mind until now. How she was going to move around? She could end impaled in some spike or crashing against a wall breaking her head. The traces started to vanish, so Boscha tried to relax herself again, thinking that worrying about that won’t help her now. There must be something that she could do, another lesson from school, from her training, from her friends…

“Magic is everywhere…”

Luz’s voice echoed in her mind, and then she remembered Luz’s story when in the knee. The Titan, the isles, her home…everything was surrounded by magic.

Boscha focused even more, she was never able to see the glyphs on the things, but that doesn’t mean she can’t feel the magic surrounding everything. And little by little she started to sense everything around her, just as if a flower was blossoming everything around her started to show. Even when she was blind she could see everything clearly on her mind. Even when he body couldn’t sense a thing, her mind could sense everything around her. The needles she casted, the leeches corpses, Willow’s thorns, everything.

_“Thanks…Amity…”_

_“Thanks…Luz”_

Boscha charged at Bragi who was just killing the last leech, he turned her look and flinched when seeing Boscha in front of him. Boscha charged her free hand with magic and hit Bragi hard on the face, sending him against the exterior wall. Bragi groaned in pain and opened his eyes just to be hit again by Boscha, the wall cracked by the hit. Then Boscha grabbed Bragi by the collar of his cloak and threw it to the esplanade. Bragi recovered just to see fireballs flying against him, he played a quick melody again and increased his speed, and he dodged the fireballs and started to play again that deadly melody. He smirked in anticipation but Boscha was still throwing fireballs at him. Bragi got astonished by the fact that Boscha wasn’t suffering, that made him lost the concentration, it was impossible that someone could tolerate that tune, and there was no visible barrier over Boscha.

Boscha could sense the magic emanating from the golden harp, so she charged against Bragi again. The coven leader was confused so he was practically stunned, so he didn’t saw that Boscha charged against him. When he blinked, Boscha was in front of him already. Boscha swept her staff casting a wave of air that hit Bragi and threw him against the tower.

Bragi laughed “A current of air will not make nothing to-” a suddenly noise made him look at the harp. The strings started to freeze from the center, the ice expanded until reached the borders of the harp, and they shattered in ice dust. Bragi couldn’t believe what he was seeing, it was just been a wind current, then why the strings froze? “That’s impossible! How did yo-” a hard hit on his face made him unable to finish his question, and even if he finished it he wouldn’t hear a word from Boscha, she couldn’t hear anything in the world.

Every punch Boscha gave was full of her will and desire to save her home, her friends, everyone. Bragi was just a punching bag. Boscha threw him in the opposite direction and hit her staff on the floor and a column of rock erupted from the ground and hit him hard on the back, sending him to the air. Boscha charged against him and started to shot fireballs to him, whenever he was able to dodge one, Boscha was already behind him continue his merciless attack. Everyone on the Boiling isles knew about Boscha’s and Amity’s power, but it was very different knowing than feeling it in your own flesh. Every hit Boscha gave to Bragi made him wince and groan in pain. Boscha swing her staff again and sent a sharp wave of air against the coven leader. The leader covered with his arms and he screamed in pain, there was a nasty cut on his arms but that wasn’t all, around the cut ice started to form, his arms were freezing, he couldn’t understand what was happening yet, and that made him unable to react. And even more, now he didn’t have the relic anymore, he could summon his other instruments but he couldn’t think clearly now, Boscha was relentless.

Boscha charged against him and with a fist wrapped on fire, she punched him hard on the arms. Bragi’s arms broke by the force of Boscha’s punch since they were frozen, the old man screamed in agony. With a summersault kick Boscha hit hard Bragi on the head sending him down making him crash hard on the ground. The old man winced by the pain, he couldn’t move, he was stunned by the relentless attacks of Boscha.

Boscha traced four big circles and from each one a salamander spell launched toward Bragi, unable to trace spells he could just watch in horror and scream at the imminent attack. The fire dragons hit directly at him and once the four heads converged a big column of fire was produced. When the fire vanished there was a big crater on the esplanade, but Bragi was still alive, well, barely alive. Boscha charged against the floor from an altitude equal to the Conformatorium height, she slammed her staff against the ground leaving a cracked floor around her, a unique ground spike erupted under Bragi, impaling him on the chest drilling his vile sack.

“Im…possible…” were Bragi’s last words. His body went limp after that.

And it was true, the three Ancient Owls in the Conformatorium had done the impossible. Against all prognostic they succeeded in assaulting the prison and freeing the witches, just by themselves.

Boscha was badly injured, so after using several powerful spells she reached her limit so she drifted in the void again. Deprived by her senses the only thing that she could do was to relax and she started to fall down, but Willow reached on time to prevent her to slam on the floor. Willow was calling her but she got no response so she turned her around and got horrified when she saw that Boscha’s blue eyes were now an opaque gray empty ones. She called for her and shook her but she got no response, however, Willow noticed that Boscha was blinking, so it must be a spell or a potion. Willow took her last vial of the bundle Boscha gave her, a Panacea, and give it to Boscha to drink. Since Boscha couldn’t feel anything the liquid just slipped down her throat.

“Please work! Please please please work!” Willow said desperately.

Willow waited some seconds and then she felt Boscha’s hand twitch, she stared at her face and watched how Boscha’s eyes started to recover her natural blue color.

“Boscha! Can you hear me!?” Willow said in a concerned voice.

All the senses of Boscha started to return slowly. Her vision began to return, it was blur but little by little started to clear, she heard a muffled voice and a familiar smell started to saturate her nose, one that she lover, like flowers, and she felt someone holding her. After several seconds she finally was able to recover fully her senses.

“Willow?” asked Boscha on a weak voice.

“Boscha!!” Willow said with relief.

“Are you okay?” Boscha asked.

“Yes, we managed to defeat Kayra and the Oracle and we already free everyone and removed her coven marks” Willow said softly, but Boscha could notices her tiredness.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help you” Boscha said weakly.

“What are you talking about!? You saved us from Bragi and you defeated it by your own!” Willows said surprised by Boscha’s guilt.

“But I put you two in danger, they were waiting for us, they knew”

“[Actually there is more about that]” Barcus said startling the girls. The prisoners started to get out of the Conformatorium. Willow’s dad ran behind Barcus as well as Amelia and Cat.

“Boscha!?!?” Cat came running with some other healer trackers and started to treat Boscha’s and Willow’s wounds.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Willow.

“[They predicted that we were going to attack today here and at the capital, but they didn’t know who, but…]” Barcus frowned “[They knew Luz was going to assault the castle, we need to help her!]”

Both girls eyes widened, even Boscha sat up.

“Boscha, don’t move!” Cat said with concern.

“There is no time!” Boscha opened the bag she gave to Willow and took some heal patches “Patch us, we will heal on the way to the castle!”

“Are you crazy!?!?!? That won’t work, all of you are badly injured!!” Cat said with a mixture of concern and anger.

“NO! You can’t go, Willow!!” one of her dads said.

“Dad…I have to. This isn’t over yet. Or friends needs us” Willow said with a serious expression and firmly.

Her dad was going to say something else but her other dad placed his hand on his shoulder and shook her head. “Do what you need to do, my little flower. We’ll help you too!” he said with determination.

“No! We need you to help on Bonesborough, most of the coven guards are there” Willow said firmly, both of her dads nodded.

Cat and the other healers finished to patch the owls and they reunited everyone near them and they explained the situation to everyone. They said to them that anyone who had the energy to fight must went to Bonesborough to help the other witches, a unanimous cheer heard over the Conformatorium esplanade. The witches summoned their staffs and started to head to Bonesborough, the Ancient Owls were about to depart when a voice called for Boscha.

“Boscha!?” Boscha’s mom said in a shaky voice.

“Mom!?” Boscha turned around and stared at her mom, then she hurried and hugged her. “I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry” she said with tears falling form her eyes.

“I thought you were dead…Your dad…” her mother began to sob.

“Don’t worry, mom. He won’t hurt you anymore” Boscha said tightening her grip “He’s gone” and they stayed like that for some seconds, but Boscha pushed away “I need to go now, mom”

“But…” her mother said concerned.

“My friends needs me, mom. I must go” Boscha said gently but with determination “I’m sorry for pushing you away when you only wanted the best for me. We’ll talk when I came back, okay?”

Her mother nodded “Be careful, my beautiful daughter” and she gave Boscha a kiss on her forehead.

The Ancient Owls departed from the Conformatorium toward emperor’s castle. They flew at a constant peace so they could recover some of her forces in the way, but when the castle was in sight they flew faster. The castle was a wreck, some walls of the castle were severely damaged. They didn’t know how long they have been in battle but seeing the castle they could tell that the battle started long ago. Sound of explosions made them feel anxious so the hastened their flight.

This wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I do my best to make it interesting for you. I’m sorry it took me so long to finish this monster but as you can see I didn’t want to leave you on expectation of what would happen between battles, we flew, we assaulted the Conformatorium and stayed until the end with no fear, and we conquer!
> 
> I’m sure must of you didn’t expect to see the so a coven leader here, but hey, there were four of them. Also I think some of you started to worry about our friend Barcus, but hi is fine, now he will have a pretty cool scar that make him look more badass than he already was, so not casualties so far, let’s see how the others are doing on the battlefield.
> 
> Now, it’s that part of the notes when we explain somethings (boring stuff, or maybe not, nobody has complained yet).
> 
> Ok, I think there is no much need to explain about the first part, lot of planning, a little tender moment to diminish the angsts, and then we arrived at the Conformatorium, as you can see I modified it a little, I placed the spike pit inside the exterior walls just for battle matters.
> 
> Now. Coven leaders, hurray! Let’s start with the potion coven, I looked at the banners trying to find the perfect match for the leader and if you look at it well is a big guy or girl with a big hat and, but the image is a little tricky because it seems like it have a big collar, but also it resembles at the potion teacher with her birdy features, also the arms are segmented like bird talons so, I don’t know, we need to wait to the revealing of that. But what come to my mind Malphas, if you ask san Google about it you maybe see why it came to my mind. So why Boscha’s father, well, Blights just associate with the best of the families on the isles, so there is no better option than one that is in charge of one of the nine main covens. I hope you liked the touch of making him as despicable as Odalia.
> 
> Next one, Kayra, our plant coven leader, no much to think, is just like a lady plant on the banner, so I believe a dryad will fit perfectly there, the name? Well I just looked for dryads name and I liked that one, to be honest I’m very bad at names, but you just need to read some names and there will be a zing with one of them. So not much to say about her, gentle in public but a real bitch under that façade.
> 
> The Oracle, I believe it is like a bug just by seeing the banner, four arms, maybe two legs, and with his moustache well, it resemble a Scarab to me just like Ground Scaravich from Mega Man X6. So, an old man that don’t make a move without consulting his crystal ball, not to strong, but gave Barcus big troubles.
> 
> And finally the bard coven leader, Bragi. Talking about families again, I think Skara’s family was a good option for this one, but this time I got a generation behind. Not much to say about him, just like he want…wanted to retire, his like toast, and cold and impaled, too bad, his retirement was more close than Bump’s.
> 
> The relics, well we know just what three of them doom, the hat is gone so we need to count one less, and I just needed to imagine something properly for the other ones.
> 
> The battles! I will be honest with you, I could imagine some of the parts, and that was the easy part, the hard part was making flush the battle smoothly, Wrath, Malphas weren’t difficult, but man, the other ones, I took me a full day each battle, it was hard to help them fight with just potions, I have to get backtrack some times, but I liked the final result. Barcus battle was the hardest, making an interesting battle with someone that can foresight things is difficult, and even more when you just have potions to fight. Boscha’s last fight was a little difficult too, I don’t want it to be like the ones in Saint Seiya against Orpheus or Siren, to be honest I didn’t care of analyzing their battles, I just let my imagination drift.
> 
> So, I hope you liked the battles, and the chapter in general. I finished yesterday…no, today at 4 am, I wanted to be finished so I just need to review it, it took me 2 hours, hahaha. Also I hope you liked the tracks, NieR, one of the best soundtracks I ever heard, Ori’s is also very good too, and a pretty good game, I loved the story, If you have the chance play Ori’s games, the story is just beautiful! And that’s all from me for now, I think I don’t miss anything. So thanks for your support. Leave your comments, question, etc. So, see you next chapter, I don’t know how long it will be but will be like this one, all Bonesborough battles in one chapter. Stay safe. Have a nice day. Stay tuned ;)


	13. BONESBOROUGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda asked Viney to give some advance lesson to students, but for her surprise when Viney arrived at the institute Eda asked her for something completely different. During her way back home, Viney began to remember that terrible day.
> 
> Viney, Jerbo and Gus arrived Bonesborough to meet with the rebels, they are surprised by some familiar faces and then headed to the center of the capital. Everything was going according to the plan until the coven leaders started to appear around the town. From that point everything started to go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals! Chapter 13 finally here! And I’m sorry everyone but I need to start breaking your hearts from this point. I will see you on final notes for details. Enjoy :D.
> 
> Now, more epic music for you for those who like it.
> 
> No.1 Dragon god from Chrono Cross OST, there is a half our version on youtube. I wanted to use this one at final chapter but I think I found some others that fit better and I didn’t want to waste this track, one of the best in Chrono Cross OST, epic battle too, one of my favorites in all game.
> 
> No.2 Death by glamour from Undertale OST. I think the single version of almost 3 minutes will do, it really didn’t have a loop, but there is a 15 min version on youtube if you want. Also there is a metal cover by RichaadEB that is ad hoc you will see why, but I suggest hear the original version too.
> 
> No 3. Bipolar Nightmare from NieR: Automata. Search for the one with vocals, there is a one hour version on youtube, last part isn’t that long but just for the mood.
> 
> UPDATE: Grammar corrections, no changes.

Viney stretched herself after her long guard on the Healers, there was a smile on her face, she really loved her work, and there was nothing more satisfying for her than help an injured witch or creature. She took the last sip of apple blood in her travel mug and put it in her bag. She ordered the records of the patients she checked during her watch and after taking her belongings she headed to the archive to deposit the files. Even when she was in charge now, Viney never stopped doing normal duties because she never liked the idea of just being there for the Healers administrative stuff. But because of that, Viney sometimes had a lot of work, and that is something that Emira worried about, sometimes Viney just pushed herself very hard, and today was one of those days.

Once Viney left instructions and checked out she headed to the beast pen to retrieve her griffin friend and then departed to the Noceda Institute. Flying this early on the day was very pleasant, so Viney enjoyed the ride to the institute. After a short ride she arrived and landed on the school pen, then she headed to Eda’s and Lilith’s office, she knocked the door and opened it without waiting for a replay.

“Hey, Lilith!” Viney greeted her cheerfully.

“Viney!” Lilith greeted her in the same way but noticed the tiredness on Viney’s face “Are you okay? You look very tired”

“I’m fine. I just had night watch at Healers yesterday, coming from there actually” Viney said with a smile.

“I see. But tell me, what can I do for you? Is everything okay?” Lilith asked a little concerned, it wasn’t usual for Viney to came at the institute after a night watch.

“Umm…I’m here because you asked me to come and teach some advanced spells to the students” Viney said a little confused.

Lilith got confused too “I…didn’t ask you that. And wouldn’t do it especially today! I know that tod-”

“Actually was me who asked you to come” Eda said from behind Viney. Viney and Lilith turned their look at Eda. “Hey, Viney!”

“Hey there, Lord Calamity!” Viney smiled at her.

“Edalyn…” Lilith said in annoyance while rubbing her tempers “Did you know what day is today!?”

“Relax, Lily” Eda said in a serious voice “Nobody cares more about this day than me, you should know better”

“Well, that is true” Lilith relaxed “Then why did you asked Viney to come here?”

“That depends” Eda leaned on her desk and crossed her arms and suddenly got serious “Tell me, Viney. How’s Amity doing?” The question made the ambient turn a little tense.

“She…nothing have changed. Emi told me that she talked with her before she leaved this morning, and she was very upset. When Emi touched the topic about the offer you made to her, she… she blew at Emi” Viney said with sadness in her voice.

Lilith sighed “She just needs a little more time”

“Three years have been enough time, Lily!” Eda said with frustration “The girl is a mess! The more time we wait the harder it will be to get her back!”

“Edalyn, you must understand, she-” Lilith flinched at the sudden slam of her sister’s fist on the desk.

“Damn it, Lily!! I understand better than anyone!!” Eda said with little anger on her voice. The room went silent for a brief moment. “We cannot change what happened…but we can still do something for her!” Eda said frowning at the floor “¡It has been enough time, we must intervene!”

“But…it can make things worse” Lilith said with concern.

“Maybe…but I agree with Eda. Everyone is more concerned about her every day that passes, we must do something” Viney said.

“And that’s why I called you, I need you to make an errand for me” Eda said while rummaging for something on her hair “Here. Go to the Owl House and take King with you, he will tell you what I need”

“But this is…” Viney said astonished looking at what Eda handed to her.

“Come on girl. Amity will be in school’s grounds soon, so hurry up, there is not much time” Eda said seriously.

“I’m on it!” Viney said while heading to the door.

“I would do it myself but I need to prepare some other things. And for Titan’s sake, girl!” Eda said now in an annoyed voice “Stop working that much! Just looking at those bags under your eyes make me want to retire right now!”

Vine chuckled “It’s just that I love my work”

“Well, we’ll see if you keep saying that once you and Emira decide to have children. I’m pretty sure that the baby of two troublemakers won’t be easy to handle” Eda teased.

“I’ll think about it when that happens” Viney chuckled, there was a slightly blush on her cheeks. Even Lilith chuckled. Viney left the office and hurried to the pen.

“So, what’s the secret plan, sister?” Lilith asked with great curiosity.

“Come on, I’ll explain you while you help me settle everything up on school, we still have a lot to do for tomorrow event and I want it to be finished when Viney returns. So, move that ass, Lily” Eda said cheerfully. The sisters left the office and started to walk in the hall.

“Speaking of that, I have noticed how some postgraduates look at you when you pass by” Eda teased with a smirk.

“Wha-!? For Titan’s sake, Edalyn, they are kids!” Lilith looked with disapproval at her sister with a flustered face.

“Wrong! They are adults fair and square” Eda winked at her sister “There are some handsome men and some pretty girls among them”

“Edalyn, please” Lilith said while pressing her nose bridge.

“Ugh, don’t tell me you like the old witches in her. Like the creep that you can burn alive and he won’t wake up from his nap” Eda made a disgust face.

“Ugh. Now you’re being disgusting” Lilith frowned at her sister.

“Oh, come on, Lily! How long it has been since you have been with someone!? Like ages? That coven took your youth, and we had been petrified for four full years!! I think you should recover the lost time” Eda teased.

“You’re unbearable, Edalyn” Lilith said while covering her face with one hand.

“But you love me” Eda smirked at her Lilith who just groaned in annoyance. They began the preparations while Eda explained what she has on mind.

After some hours, Viney returned with Eda’s errand and then she left the school and headed to her home. She and Emira had an appointment too, it was a fortune that in the end Eda just wanted to ask her to do something. She didn’t want to make her wife wait so she hurried home.

But during the fly home she began to remember the day when everything changed…

\--------------------

Puddles landed in a forest near Bonesborough. There were two reason for that, the first one was that they didn’t want to call the attention of the guards, and the second was because Jerbo told them that they will meet with another group from the rebellion so they could create a bigger distraction.

They walked a little until they reached a big rock where Jerbo drew a door and with a tap it opened. They entered and walked a large tunnel, it was a rudimentary one, held by wooden beams and some magic fire every few steps. After a few meters they reached a big cave that have other four tunnels, but instead of going through one of them Jerbo draw another door between two of the tunnels and another passage opened. This time the tunnel was shorter and in the end was a door without knob or keyhole. Jerbo knocked softly three times waited two second and knocked one time, after the last hit the door glowed and then Jerbo draw the owl symbol of the rebellion, the eyes of the symbol glowed and the door opened. They were greeted by several witches, between them some familiar faces.

“Jerbo, we’re ready here, just give the order and we-” Bump was saying until he spotted the witches behind Jerbo “Augustus! Viney! I thought you were captured or worse!”

“Gus!? Viney!?” Skara asked from one of the groups that were on the room, then she hurried to hug her friends. Nobody on the isles knew what happened to them until now “Jerbo, you’re very mean! Why didn’t you told us when you started to recruit us!?”

“I’m sorry, Skara, it was necessary. We couldn’t risk that information to spread around” Jerbo said apologizing.

“And it isn’t just us. Barcus, Willow, Edric, Emira, Boscha, Amity, and of course Luz are here too!” Gus said joyfully.

“Wait, what!?!?” Skara asked astonished, most of the witches in the room started to whisper between them “Ed, Em and Boscha are alive!? And Amity and Luz…Hold on, hold on. I think you owe us an explanation!” Skara demanded.

Since they were against the clock they gave the resume about what Odalia did, Luz rescuing all of them, and what they have been doing the past three months.

“That explain a lot of things. I remember Odalia being a bitch since young, but I never thought she would go that far!” Bump said with some resentment “But also I may say I’m surprised. So Miss Noceda indeed has become a powerful witch!” now Bump said with pride on his voice.

“Yeah, the only one that can endure a match with her is Amity, and in the end Luz always win” Viney said remembering their training battles.

“The Owlet is that powerful!?” someone said “Incredible!!”

“Not even that bitch could defeat her!!” another witch said.

There was a little pang on every one of the Ancient Owls about that statement. Even when they are now on better terms with Amity they know she did terrible things, so they didn’t expected her to be forgiven that easily.

“Hey! Don’t call her like that, she has been suffering too!” Gus said surprising everyone including Skara.

“Suffer!?!? Did you have any idea of what that…that...murderer have done to most of the witches on the isles!?” an angry witch said.

“Yes, we have” Viney said making everyone surprise again “We know what have been happening these months, and that is why we are here, to put an end to all of this. Listen, I’m not asking you to forgive her, but she is in our side, so I will ask everyone to control those feelings against her and not attack her if you see her, please. We all have been suffering because of Belos tyranny, so when all of this is over will try to clarify everything. I just ask you to wait until this is over”

“That won’t change any-” the witch was interrupted by Bump.

“I agree with Miss Viney here” Bump said.

“But Bump! You were there on the school!! You saw it, there is nothing to talk about!!” the witch said angrily.

“Exactly, I was there, and I speak with Amity that night. I knew her, that’s why I’m sure there is something very odd here. And this last three months nothing has changed, there have been arrests, house destructions and even deaths, and I must remind you it wasn’t Amity who did it” Everyone flinched at that statement. It was true, nothing stopped since Amity disappeared three months ago, perhaps, it was worse than ever, Odalia was relentless and cruel. “So I recommend to all of you to wait until knowing the truth. You might be surprised of what you may hear” That seemed to ease everyone’s mood.

“Thanks, principal Bump” Viney whispered to him.

“My pleasure. To be truth I want to know what made Amity act like that. When I saw her, I couldn’t recognize her. She wasn’t her at all…those eyes…” Bump said in a serious voice.

“Yeah…it haven’t been easy for anyone, especially for her” Viney said with a little sad on her voice.

“I’m glad everyone is fine” Skara said with a smile.

“Hey, Skara…I’m sorry about…I’m sorry” Jerbo said in a sad voice.

“I-it’s okay…I…thanks, Jerbo” Skara said in a very sad voice.

“What happened!? Wait, where is…? Oh no! Don’t tell me that he…he…” Gus couldn’t finish his sentences.

“He’s gone” a tear appeared on Skara’s eyes.

“What happened, Jerbo!?” Viney asked, but before Jerbo could say something Skara began to talk.

“One day our group was discovered and…guards started to arrive, and they said they wouldn’t take prisoners and…and…he and other members stayed so everyone else could escape without been identified but…they didn’t make it” Skara let out some tears.

Viney approached and hugged Skara “I’m really sorry” she said in a very soft voice. Skara returned the hug.

“I-It’s okay, he always talked about joining the rebellion since the library incident. He always wanted to do something against Belos, and some of us are here thanks to him” Skara said drying her tears.

“That’s why we are here” said Viney starting to get mad by hearing what happened to Skara’s boyfriend “We’re going to end this today!”

“Now everyone listen up!” Viney ordered. Everyone on the room put their attention on Viney “This is what we are going to do…”

Viney explained to everyone the part of the plan that corresponded to them and the resume of the rest, everyone listened carefully so they won’t mess up. Once they finished, everyone nodded at the final orders. And then they removed the coven marks from those who had one, everyone got astonished seeing how the glyph removed their marks.

“Okay everyone” Jerbo said “It’s time”

“Lead us to the victory” Bump said with an encouragement expression and everyone cheered. They were ready for the battle.

They left the room and once in the cave with the various tunnels they divided on groups, every tunnel leaded to some place of Bonesborough, that way they could attack at different places so the guards didn’t focus on the same place. Viney returned to the surface where Puddles was, she mounted him again and waited until the destruction of the police precincts started, then they will made a big show on the central plaza of the town.

**[Insert suggested music No. 1]**

Jerbo leaded a little group to one of the police precinct and waited in the shadows until the time came, and exactly at 10 PM they started to attack the precinct. Several magic shots and fireballs flew against the building causing great damage, but they just limited to attack from the outside, there was no need to irrupt the place. The guards started to appear and a little fight started outside the precinct. Several explosions started to sound all around the city, but wasn’t just there, in all towns and watchtower around the Boiling isles the several groups started to cause a commotion.

The guards spotted Jerbo’s cloak and marked him as the leader of the attack, focusing their attacks on him. However he was protected by the other witches and he also summoned some plant abominations from the nearby houses plant pots that charged against the guards. The battle was intense but not that difficult, once every guard was down they headed to the next one.

Once the first explosion was heard, Viney and Puddles flew to the central plaza and were attacked once the guards noticed her cloak. Viney dismounted Puddles and summoned her staff and started to fight against the guards. Puddles for his part charged against the guards and started to tackle them or breathe spiders at them. Since Hexside incident there was a curfew so there was nobody else on the streets, but every witch on the town looked from their windows or roofs when hearing the commotion.

Since the reporters were arrested to cover any trace of the covens power abuse and to diminish any idea of a rebellion, all the news were informed by emperor’s coven guards, and today wasn’t the exception. Once the assault started, the flash news were transmitted in all channels around the isles announcing the ‘merciless and sanguinary attack’ of the wild witches leaded by the Owlet herself. But Gus had another plans for the Transmission tower, so he headed to the big building. But things weren’t that easy, there were a lot of guards around the city, Gus knocked out every guard he found on his way, he couldn’t believe how strong he became on just three months, however he snapped that overconfidence from his mind remembering Bat Queen’s words and hurried to his objective. He could spot the tower from where he was.

More and more explosions could be heard around the city. Once the little groups blew a police precinct they moved to the next one, leaving just a group of confused guards. Jerbo’s group headed to the main precinct and started to attack it, there was more guards in this one, it seemed like they sent back up to this precinct since was the main one and they directed the other ones from here. Jerbo summoned more abominations and started to charge against the guards while the other members of the group fought other guards. This time the battle was tougher, there were several elite guard squads, and even when the wild witches could perform all kind of magic too they were outnumbered. The guards started to summon abominations too, so they were even more, at that moment the battle started to get harder even when the rebellion summoned some abominations to counterattack. But Jerbo’s abominations gave them some advantage since they were plant abominations, they couldn’t just change her arms in sharp weapons, but they could grow roots, thorns and veins from their limbs, destroying easily the normal abominations. When he battle leaned to the rebellion side the alarms started to scream all around Bonesborough, that was what they were waiting for, so they attacked more fiercely against the remaining guards and blew the building. The precincts were down, it was time for the next step of the plan.

Gus decided it was time to confuse more the guards when hearing the alarms. He traced several spell circles with both hands at an incredible speed, soon there were a little army in front of Gus. He had created several copies of Viney, Jerbo and himself, he ordered them to spread all around the city so the next wave of guards get confused and spread around the city. The illusions nodded and started to run and fly in several directions, Gus then hurried to the Transmission tower. The trip wasn’t difficult, he distracted the guards he found on the way by creating more illusions of himself, the guards just chased them, so the way was free.

Gus just kept running through the town but there was something very odd, he stared at the Transmission tower but the building didn’t seemed to get closer. He kept running but nothing changed, when he get out of breath he stopped to recover it. Gus looked around and then he noticed that there was indeed something really odd, he had already passed this place, that didn’t made sense to him. He took some deep breaths and started to run, he was wishing to have his palisman now or at least have brought a broom. He kept running looking at his surroundings and everything was right until he reached again the same place.

He stopped again and started to pant in exhaustion. Maybe if he tried another route that will prevent this to happen again, so he used an alternate route but ended with the same result, returning to the exact same point. Gus started to get frustrated so he calmed himself and started to think in the possible reasons of this.

Then a voice startled him and he turned his look at the point where the voice came from.

“What’s up, Augustus? Are you lost?” a young witch asked mockingly “I’m surprised of seeing you, well, not that much, thanks to your illusions we know who is attacking this place now. But everyone thought you were already dead, so maybe fifty-fifty”

“Damon!” said Gus with surprise “What are you doing here!?”

“My job, I’m a coven leader after all. Belos ordered to stop the rebels, but it seems that the elite guards are just too incompetent to do the job properly” Damon said nonchalantly.

“Belos is an evil tyrant! We are the good ones, come and help us to defeat him! Your help will be very useful!”

Damon started to laugh. “And why I should do that? I have everything a witch could ask. I don’t see what is wrong with that”

“Come on, man! You know this is all wrong, all that witches he has petrified or killed, all the misery he brought to our home. How can you help him after all that!?” Gus asked trying to convince the Illusion coven leader.

“Because he give me what I wanted. Power. Just look at me, the youngest coven leader among the nine. I have money and I can have any witch I want at my feet, I can use them as I deserve and get rid of them when I get bored” Damon said nastily “And this little mark here allow us to do any type of spell” he said while tapping at her coven mark “I’m at the top”

“Your wrong, that mark is not a blessing, is a seal, a curse”

“Bullshit, only the other ones are seals, this one is the mark of the Titan, just the chosen ones like me can carry it” Damon said with a smirk “But what you could know, you’re just one of those other lesser witches and also I see that a rebel too. Pathetic, trying to go against the Titan’s will just because you are a nobody”

“There is no time for this, Damon!” Gus frowned at the coven leader.

“Oh, you’re free to leave but you just will end here again, your orientation sense is awful!” Damon laughed.

“So it’s an illusion spell!”

“You could say that, is a more advanced spell from the illusion magic type” Damon said smugly “I just made a little loop in this point, no matter which direction you take you will end here again”

“Come on, man! I don’t have time for this, if you’re not going to help just move!” Gus said in annoyance.

“I’m sorry, Augustus” Damon said while summoning his staff “But you won’t get any farther. It’s a shame, you have a great potential” then Damon started to throw magic shots at Gus.

Gus dodged the attacks and launched his own attack at Damon, the magic shot hit directly at Damon but this one vanished in a cloud of smoke. Then Gus heard a laugh from somewhere around him.

“I’m the master of the illusionism, Augustus. You will be dead before you could spot me” Damon laughed again.

Several magic shots appeared around Gus and launched against him. Gus dodged all of them, but he was unable to locate Damon, the magic shots appeared all around him, it could be anywhere. _“Is it possible that he is not here?”_ Gus thought _“No, to cast those spells he must be near. He must be hiding, an invisible spell, I need to find him and disable the spell, I can’t waste time here”_ then Gus created a smoke screen all around the area and then waited in his place looking around trying to spot any movement in the smoke.

Damon laughed at Gus attempt to cover himself in such a basic spell “That won’t help you, Augustus” Damon traced a spell and several copies of him appeared around Gus, then he hit his staff on the ground and the smoke screen vanished. Gus attacked the multiple targets but all of them vanished in the air. Gus was looking desperately all around him trying to locate Damon. Then Gus felt someone grabbing him by his cloak and gasped because of a sharp pain on his chest and then coughed blood. From behind him the coven leader began to turn visible again, and slowly a sword started to appear from his chest. Gus watched with horror at the blade sprouting from his chest. Damon started to laugh evilly and deepened the stab.

“I told you that you won’t go any farther, Augustus” Damon pulled out the sword and kicked Gus from the back throwing him to the floor. Gus tried to stand up but he just collapsed on the floor, a pool of blood started to form under Gus. Damon laughed even more because it was too easy to kill Gus.

“How pathetic, and you’re one of the heads of this rebellion? Ha!” Damon said smugly “I think this barrier won’t be necessary any more, the others will take care of the other two” Damon snapped his fingers and then the barrier surrounding the area glowed and vanished. “Now you’re free to-” Damon got silent and went wide eyed when turning his look at Gus again. There was no one in that place, not even the blood, he looked in all directions desperately until he heard Gus voice.

“You saved me a lot of work, I was going to do that by myself. Thanks, Damon” Gus said cheerfully from behind Damon and with a magic shot he sent him against a nearby wall.

“No! That is not possible! I could feel the sword cutting through your flesh!” Damon said angrily with a frustrated face.

“Oh! You liked my copy? Perfect work, isn’t it? But maybe I exaggerated with the blood, I’m not sure I have that much blood on my body” Gus said with a thoughtful expression “Maybe I need to make that more realistic next time”

“Bullshit! Illusions of beings don’t have solid bodies, you can just manage to do that with objects!” Damon stood up and glared at Gus “If I can’t do it then is just bullshit!!”

“But of course is possible, I just learned to do it this past months, and that just support what I’ve told you about Belos” Gus said seriously “He’s just a lair, magic is not how he said is supposed to be!”

Damon launched fireballs to Gus, he just casted a barrier around him blocking the fireballs. “So, you truly are the real one”

“Of course it’s me, I’m not a coward like you. I know how you fight, always playing dirty tricks” Gus said glaring at the coven leader who just laughed at that statement.

“Dirty tricks!?” He laughed again “This is not a game, Augustus. This is a real battle, everything is allowed. That’s what I love about the illusion magic, so much resources to achieve the victory. Is very childish of you thinking about concepts like fair game and justice. Power is everything! And I will make whatever is necessary to win!” Damon traced a spell and vanished again with a laugh.

Gus knew that the same trick wouldn’t work again so he changed his strategy. As soon as Damon vanished on the air, Gus traced a big circle toward the sky and a big sphere of water launched to the sky, once reached some altitude, the sphere started to spread water like if raining around the area. They had learned about climate magic but Gus didn’t attempt it because it uses an immense amount of magic and they have boiling rain here and not water rain like on earth, he didn’t wanted to worry about the boiling water in this moment, so he just decided to make an artificial rain. And that was enough to reveal Damon position. Gus started to launch fireballs to Damon, who lost the concentration with the first hit even when he blocked it with his staff.

Damon was very annoyed about Gus spell, he won’t be able to use his invisibility again, and so this time he charged against Gus. Gus dodged every attempt of hit from Damon and counterattacked with some fireballs, Damon blocked most of them and dodged the others. The battle was fierce and Gus started to see that Luz was right about the staff disadvantage, even when Gus was doing fine in the battle it was easier to Damon to block his attacks and to move quickly with the help of his staff. But that doesn’t discourage Gus, he knew Damon had a weak point. Damon wasn’t that strong, he focused mostly on his illusion magic because he always played this kind of tricks in battle, so he never took the time to upgrade his other types of magic. Gus just needed a little open to put the battle in his favor.

And soon enough Gus got his open. Damon got his hair very damp, the water started to roll over his face making him pass his arm over his forehead so the water didn’t enter in his eyes, that’s when Gus counterattacked. Gus hit hard Damon with a fireball sending him hard against a wall making it crack.

Gus wasn’t uncomfortable on the artificial rain, after all, when in the human world they experienced the rain there. The first time it rained everyone got horrified when Luz ran outside the house and started to spin under the rain, specially Amity who thought that her crush will melt in front of her, so she casted a protective barrier around Luz. Luz complained but then she explained how rain was on the human realm and everyone stepped outside the house reluctantly and started to fill the rain hitting their faces. Soon they understood why Luz loved the rain, it was a unique sensation.

Gus traced another spell and intensified the rain and then continue his attack throwing magic shots against Damon. Gus pressed the coven leader since this one was very uncomfortable with the heavy rain, so soon enough he wasn’t able to block or deflect Gus attacks. Gus continue attacking Damon with powerful magic shots. With one powerful magic shot, Gus sent Damon against another wall and divested him from his staff.

“I still think Illusion magic is the best, but you know, it didn’t have much of attack power. You should have trained your other types of magic instead of relying on dirty tricks” Gus said while passing one hand over his hair to remove the excess of water. Damon glared fiercely at him, there was trace of blood on the corner of his mouth.

“This isn’t over yet!!” Damon yelled.

Gus traced another spell circle and vines wrapped Damon tightly “I don’t have time to waste with you, Damon, stay there until this is over” Gus said while turning around in the direction of the Transmission tower.

But when Gus was starting to run, a blast of magic sent him crash hard on a wall making it break. Another laugh was heard on the site, Gus recovered from the hit and turned his look at where the laugh came. Gus eyes widened when looked at who was standing beside Damon.

\--------------------

Meanwhile, Viney and Puddles have finished to clear the central plaza, there were no more active coven guards so she decided to go where Jerbo was so they could meet with Gus on the Transmission tower. During the way she noticed the several copies of them running around the streets, the guards chased them just to be surprised by groups of the resistance. Everything was going according to the plan, there was a complete chaos on the city. Soon she arrived at the main police precinct where Jerbo and a little group were, they have already cleared this area too.

“Jerbo! Mount Puddles, we need to meet with Gus”

Jerbo was going to get on the griffin but some noises caught their attention, howls. They looked in the direction where the howls come and not much later from a corner around thirty Hellhounds came running against the little group, once they spotted the witches they started to bark and growl and increased their speed. The Hellhounds were known to be one of the deadlier species on the demon realm, their ferocity and fire abilities make them thought enemies not to mention their incredible strength and speed. Jerbo ordered to the group to spread since the pack was big, they couldn’t fight so many at once, he mounted Puddles and he and Viney departed to the Transmission tower. The rebels started to run in different directions, some of them created illusion to distract the hounds, however they ignored the illusions and divided in littler groups and continue to chase the rebels.

Jerbo and Viney were flying directly to the tower, but a Manticore intercepted them just a few streets ahead and began to chase them. Puddles started to fly in the opposite direction trying to lose their persecutor while Jerbo threw fireballs at the creature. They were pushed back to the main plaza, once near the plaza, the Manticore threw some spikes from his tail at them, hitting Puddles on one of his hind legs. Puddles screeched in pain and started to lost altitude until he collapsed on the ground, Jerbo and Viney fall from Puddles. Jerbo summoned some abominations to distract the Manticore while Viney hurried to Puddles with great concern. Viney pulled out the poisonous spike from Puddles using the end of her cloak, she hurried to Puddles’s head and took the anti-venom vial from the bundle Boscha gave them and give it to drink to Puddles, then she hurried back to his injured leg and with some spell circles she closed the cut produced by the spike. The griffin started to recover thanks to Boscha’s ancient potion, Viney was grateful that she gave them the potion bundle, you don’t have much than some seconds once a spike from a Manticore hits you.

The Manticore landed in front of them and roared taking an attack posture, his wings spread and his tale curved pointing with his sting at them. Puddles recovered and took a threatening posture too. The Manticore attacked with his tale at Jerbo who dodged the attack, the Manticore sting carved into the ground leaving a hole once he retracted it. Then he threw more spikes at Viney, the girl casted a barrier around her, the spikes pierced halfway the barrier, leaving the venomous spikes carved on it. Viney dispelled the barrier and the spikes dropped to the floor, she knew that Manticores are very dangerous creatures, not only because his venom but because they are really strong and fierce creatures. Jerbo counterattacked with fireballs, they hit directly at the creature making it enrage. The Manticore threw spikes at Jerbo this time, the witch dodged the spikes using his staff to move quickly. Puddles screeched at the Manticore and pounced against him, the Manticore roared and charged against Puddles too. The two big beasts clashed whit their chests and stared to battle with its paws, the Manticore attacked Puddles with his tale and the griffin dodged it, then he tackled the Manticore, pushing him back.

The Manticore took an attack position again preparing to throw more spikes, but Jerbo traced a spell and vines sprouted from behind the Manticore, wrapping his tale so the beast couldn’t move it. The Manticore enraged at the feeling of being captive and roared fiercely while turning to cut the vines with his claws. Puddles took advantage of that and charged against the Manticore and ripped one of his wing’s membranes, the Manticore turned his attention to Puddles and threw claws at him, Puddles just flew higher to avoid the attack. Viney didn’t like to hurt creatures, but leaving the Manticore free in Bonesborough will represent a great threat to everyone in the city, so she traced a spell and froze the Manticore’s sting in an ice block. The Manticore roared in rage and charged furiously at Viney. But Puddles will never let someone hurt his mistress, so he charged against the Manticore, Puddles won’t need to worry about being poisoned again, so he charged with all what he had.

Puddles breathed spiders at the Manticore making it shake his head to get rid of the little arachnids, Puddles clawed directly the Manticore’s head with his talons leaving some cuts on it. Jerbo summoned some mud abominations with a flower on their top from the ground, the abominations grew roots on its arms and started to wrap the Manticore. Soon the beast was immobilized, and just to be sure, Viney spun her staff and threw a strong sleep spell at the Manticore. Puddles returned to Viney’s side and both witches let out a sigh of relief, but the calm didn’t last long, a voice called their attention.

“Hey! That’s animal abuse, you know!” a voice complained from above a hose.

They turned their looks at where the voice came from. Viney and Jerbo went wide eyed looking at the demon on the roof. Mounted on a demon boar was a little demon wearing a demon fur cloak and a pointy fur hat, it was Korcha, the leader of the Beast Keeping Coven.

“A Coven leader!?” said Jerbo astonished.

“Don’t get surprised rebel, we knew this will happen today, we were just waiting for the alarms to scream, and we thought you wouldn’t pass the guards but they are doing a terrible work. But that is fine, thanks to that we can have a little fun!” The little demon chuckled.

“There is no way you could know we were attacking today!” Viney frowned at the coven leader.

“Viney!! I’m very happy to see you! We all think you were dead. Why don’t you quit the healing coven and join my coven? That pet of you will be an excellent addition to my beast army!” said Korcha, the coven leader really was happy of seeing Viney.

“He’s not a pet!!” Viney yelled angrily “He’s my friend!! And I will never let you have it, you are despicable!!” One of the reason Viney choose the healing coven above the beast keeping was because of Korcha, he always treated the beast like disposable objects.

“Viney Viney Viney” Korcha said playfully “I’m the best beast keeper on the Boiling isles, I can tame any creature and demon on this realm, just look at my servant over there. I know you’re smart, you know Manticores can’t be domesticated but yet he is there following my orders without hesitate. Soon or later that Griffin will be mine!”

Puddles growled and glared at the Korcha.

“Hey! Easy there, boy, you have a really nice fur and plumage, don’t make me ruin it” Korcha said in a deadly voice “Anyway, I’m sorry to tell you this but, the Oracle predicted this attack last week, so Belos ordered to secure this place and the Conformatorium too. Whoever is attacking here and there won’t see another day, but of course for whom I feel more sorry for is the Owlet, master Belos is waiting for her” Korcha laughed evilly.

“Luz!!!” Jerbo mumbled.

“Jerbo! We must finish this quick!! We need to help Luz!!” Viney said with great concern. She began to thought of how they could forgot about the Oracle, Luz wasn’t here for a long time so even when she learned about the leaders, she didn’t know their abilities and why they were the leaders. This changed all the plan, if Belos knew Luz was going to the castle, she will be going directly to a trap. And not just Luz, the others too! But they must be there already, the alarms screamed a while ago.

“You’re right. But don’t worry, remember nobody is alone. And Amity is with Luz, they are the most powerful among us, they can handle it until we arrive, so let’s focus on this and finish as soon as possible” Jerbo said in encouragement, he thrusts in their friends blindly.

Viney nodded relaxing a little with Jerbo’s words.

“What are you two plotting?” asked Korcha “Well, never mind, I will kill you now. The witches must know what happens when raising against the emperor” Korcha whistled and after a few seconds howls started to sound near the plaza, and not after too long, Hellhounds started to appear from the streets and roofs of the house around the plaza. Around twelve Hellhounds surrounding them now, each pack with four members “Slaughter them, my servants!!” The Hellhounds howled and started to charge against them.

“Focus on the alphas, Jerbo! Without one they won’t know what to do!” Viney said while taking a battle position. Spotting the alphas wasn’t that difficult, the alpha of each pack had a mane of blue fire spreading from their heads to the middle back, the rest ones had shorter a red fire mane.

Jerbo hit the ground with his staff and spikes started to erupt from the ground, however, the Hellhounds were very quick, they dodged every spike using some of them to gain impulse. Then Jerbo sprouted some thorns around them trying to diminish their speed, but the irregular terrain didn’t seem to affect the Hellhounds, they just used the thorns to impulse themselves once again. Viney traced a spell circle and several ice shards started to erupt from the ground, the Hellhounds dodged the shards and continue their attack. Jerbo kneeled and placed his hands on the floor, making grow some purple flowers around them. Once the Hellhounds were close, Viney slammed her staff on the floor making a rock wall to raise on the limit of the thorns. The Hellhounds jumped to the top of the wall and used it to impulse themselves and pounced against Jerbo and Viney. Once the Hellhounds touched the wall, Jerbo traced a circle and when they were in midair the flowers bloomed and started to throw poison darts on a wide range. Unable to move on air the Hellhounds were hit by some of the darts. The Hellhounds whined and missed their target. All the alphas crashed hard on the floor and then went limp. The plant that Jerbo sprouted around them was Wolf’s bane but the one of the demon realm, hundreds more lethal than the one of the human realm, a sting was enough to kill any creature from the canine family, including were wolves.

Viney relaxed a little now that all the alphas were down, but suddenly another Hellhound pounced her, pressing the girl against the ground, Viney barely was able to push away the Hellhound head holding him by the neck, however she was wincing a little because the mane of the beast was fire. Puddles hurried to help Viney stabbing the Hellhound with his talons and tossing it against the wall. The griffin placed himself in front of the witches and screeched threateningly. Jerbo helped Viney stood up, whit some pain Viney traced a circle to heal her hands, fortunately the burns weren’t bad. They heard Korcha laugh.

“Did you really think that will work? I’m the alpha now! I’m the alpha of every leaving creature in this place!” Korcha whistled again and the remaining Hellhounds charged against them.

Viney dispelled the rock wall so they could see where the Hellhounds were. Jerbo traced another spell circle making more flowers appear in the thorns. The Hellhounds breathed fire against the flowers while charging at them, but there were several flowers around, so some of the Hellhounds were hit by the darts. Viney and Jerbo slammed those Hellhounds that reached to them with their staffs charged with magic, however being strong beasts they charged again a second later after crashing on the floor. Puddles took care of some of the Hellhounds with his powerful talons. After some hits, the Hellhounds began to get tired, Viney and Jerbo used the opportunity to stab the Hellhounds with spikes.

“Impressive, but something don’t make sense here” Korcha said in a thoughtful voice while rubbing his chin “I thought you were on the Healing coven, how is that you can perform those other magic spells? And I’m sure that boy there was in Kayra’s coven but I saw him summon abominations. Did you mind to explain?” Korcha stared at them.

“As if we’re going to tell you” Jerbo said disdainfully.

“Well, it really doesn’t matter. I can perform all kind of magic thanks to master Belos and the Titan” Korcha smirked to them “And I think is better for everyone that you take that information with you, we don’t want you to put strange ideas on the witches minds. So let’s finish this game, those stupid hounds couldn’t do the job, so I think lesser beasts won’t make any better against you”

The little demon kicked the demon boar on his sides and command him “Come on Bloody Tusk, let’s show this rebels why I named you like that” The demon boar jumped from the roof and landed on the plaza causing a little tremble around, the boar was huge. Puddles have grown since the first time Luz arrived the isles, so he now matched the demon boar size, but he have a long way before reaching full size, just like the big griffin Luz saw her first day on the isles.

The boar scratched the ground with a hoof in anticipation of his assault and then charged against the owls. With each step the ground of the plaza trembled, Viney ordered Puddles to fly around while she and Jerbo just moved out of his way, the demon boar continue his way, destroying some houses. Viney and Jerbo watched horrified the boar strength, the beast just destroyed the houses as if they were made of paper, and they heard some screams coming from the houses. The demon boar charged again running over the destroyed houses, they heard another few screams, they dodged the attack again and the boar continued and destroyed another few houses.

“STOP!!!” Viney shouted pleadingly “THERE ARE PEOPLE INSIDE!!”

“It’s your fault, if you just stop running and let my boar stab you this destruction will end” Korcha said mockingly “Bloody Tusk. Attack!” The demon boar charged against them again, but this time Viney and Jerbo traced several spell circles making rock walls raise in his way, but it was useless, the boar just destroyed every wall and destroyed another couple of houses. When the boar turned around, Jerbo made thorns sprout under the beast wrapping his legs. Then he summoned some plant abominations, the abominations grew roots form their hands and wrapped the boar from the head and anchored to the floor.

“Nice thinking, but unfortunately I’m here too” Korcha said with a wide smirk. The coven leader jumped to a roof and traced a spell and the thorns and roots got set on fire. Bloody Tusk squealed in pain but got free, and charged against them. However, the fire had burned the boar’s legs making him run slower, this time Puddles landed in front of him and clashed against him holding his tusks with his talons. Puddles was a very kind griffin but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t strong. The beasts struggled not wanting to give ground, Puddles pecked the boar on the head making him shook his head by the pain, but since Puddles was holding the boar tusks he couldn’t hurt the griffin, however, the force made Puddles to lose his grip and they gave a step back.

Both beasts charged against each other again, the force of the beasts were incredible strong making the area tremble, while Bloody Tusk tried to stab Puddles, the griffin tried to claw the boar. They kept fighting by going around in the same spot. At some point, Puddles managed to claw one of the Bloody Tusk’s eyes but the boar managed to make a big cut on Puddles’s chest. Puddles grabbed the boar by the tusks and started to fly, the boar was too heavy for Puddles but he didn’t intend to lift him from the floor, Puddles started to fly behind the boar making him step on his hind legs until the boar fell backwards hard on the ground making it tremble. Puddles backed away but kept his glare at the boar, Viney started to treat his wound, fortunately it wasn’t too deep. Korcha started to laugh.

“Magnificent! I knew that griffin was a splendid specimen!” Korcha started to smile evilly “Useless beast, I don’t need you anymore”

Then for Jerbo and Viney surprise the coven leader traced a big spell circle and several spikes stabbed the demon boar who let out a painful squeal and then died. Viney covered her mouth with both hands and her eyes widened in horror.

“But you, little griffin, you are magnificent. You must be my new servant!” Korcha’s smile widened and from a pocket inside her fur cloak he took out a golden bell.

Viney made a horrified expression when spotting one of the ancient relics. “Puddles!!! Fly away!!!” the griffin was going to take flight when a little chime echoed on the plaza, the griffin relaxed and stood still in his place.

“Puddles?” Viney asked in gently voice, but the griffin didn’t move.

Korcha whistled and Puddles flew to his side, then the coven leader mounted on Puddles and landed in front of Jerbo and Viney.

“Puddles! Don’t listen to him! Come back to me!” Viney pleaded to her griffin with a concerned look.

Korcha laughed and smirked at the owls “I’m sorry, he won’t listen to you anymore. There is no beast on this realm that can resist the call of the Obedience Bell, even the strongest and deadlier ones fall in the spell. I told you this griffin would be mine”

“Puddles!” Viney called once again.

“Yeah…That is such a lame name for so magnificent specimen. You will be Slaughter Claw now! Slaughter Claw, kill them!!” Korcha ordered and Puddles charged against Viney and Jerbo.

Jerbo was going to trace a spell circle but Viney stopped him “No!! You will hurt Puddles!!” Both used their staffs to take some distance from the griffin.

“Viney, we can’t stay here and do nothing!!” Jerbo didn’t want to hurt Puddles either, but they won’t be able to continue with the plan if they didn’t deal with the coven leader first “I don’t want to hurt him, but we must stop Korcha! We need to go to the Transmission tower!”

“I know, but…” Another chime of the Obedience bell echoed, but this time all around Bonesborough, and not much later the noises of different beast began to be heard around the city.

“Can you hear that? I have just called some other beasts, and just to let you know, they are hungry. I think this rebellion will end soon” Korcha started to laugh evilly.

“Jerbo. Go help them, immobilize every beast you see on the streets. They aren’t evil, they are just being controlled” Viney said to Jerbo.

“No! I won’t leave you alone!” Jerbo complained.

“Jerbo! Remember we have no time, remember we need to remove the marks, by now there must be more guards on town. We need help, go and help Gus, that’s our goal!” Viney said in a serious voice.

“Then come, we deal with Korcha later!”

“I won’t leave Puddles” Viney said with determination in her voice.

Jerbo stared at Viney for some seconds “You better catch us at the Transmission tower. Remember someone is waiting for you” he said in a serious voice.

“I know. Now go” Viney hit her staff on the ground and the eyes of his palisman glowed producing a blinding light, allowing Jerbo to fly away to help the others with the creatures that Korcha released around the town.

When the light subsided Korcha just saw Viney in front of him, but he didn’t mind, his beast will finish the job. Now his only thought was to kill Viney with her own griffin, and being her alone will make it easier.

“Slaughter Claw. Tear her apart!” Korcha commanded.

Puddles charged against Viney once again, clawing with his talons trying to tear his former mistress into pieces. Viney just dodged Puddles attack since she didn’t want to hurt her friend. Viney stayed close to the griffin trying to make him back into his senses, but every attempt was useless, Puddles didn’t seemed to recognize Viney. Her heart broke when she looked at Puddles eyes, his eyes reflected that she was just a threat for him, he didn’t saw her as his friend anymore. Korcha just laughed at Viney’s attempts to talk with the griffin and threw some magic shots at the girl, giving her a hard time since she was just dodging. Viney tried to attack Korcha but he reflected the attacks, or Viney had to dispel his magic shots because Puddles covered the coven leader. Viney began to slump since she wasn’t able to do anything without hurting her friend, she just wanted to release him from Korcha’s control.

Korcha enjoyed Viney’s desperate attempts of hitting him, and he laughed every time Puddles protected him because Viney just stopped her attacks, so he was just playing with the witch. At some point, Puddles sent Viney hard on the floor with a head-butt, Viney was absent minded because her concern for Puddles. Puddles swoop down against Viney trying to stab her with his talons, Viney moved quickly to dodge the attack.

“Hey, you’re making this too easy” Korcha mocked “I don’t think I need to do anything, and I’m starting to get hungry actually” Korcha jumped to the ground and hurried to the demon boar corpse, he traced a spell and made a big axe appear above the boar and cut the hind leg. With another spell he used the debris of a nearby house to make a fireplace, with a fireball he set the fire and then placed the big leg with his own hands to cook it. Even when the demon was small he was incredibly strong, that’s why he could submit almost every beast on the isles. Viney used the opportunity to throw a powerful magic shot at Korcha, but Puddles flew quickly to intercept the attack receiving it completely, the griffin was sent back with some force but he landed on his four and glared at Viney. Viney frowned in frustration at the coven leader, a tear was on the corner of her eye.

“Hey, be careful! Is brand new, and I don’t want to eat him yet. Maybe for the next week, I would invite you but you know, I don’t think you live more than a few more minutes” Korcha mocked “Finish her, Slaughter Claw”. Puddles charged against Viney.

Viney could only think in one last resort and now that the coven leader was down of Puddles she might had a chance, it was very risky, but she didn’t care, she wanted to recover her friend at all cost. Viney bit her lower lip and tears started to roll from her eyes and she mumbled to herself “I’m sorry, Puddles”.

Viney began to cast magic shots against Puddles with the intention of hitting him. With every hit Puddles make a little squeal. Viney kept attacking the griffin with magic shots with a furious glare, she hated herself for attacking her beloved friend even when she was just sending weak magic shots just to piss him off and not hurt him. She was crying heavily, with every hit and squeal Viney’s heart broke more, but she couldn’t think on another way to make Puddles chase her without raising any suspect.

“I never thought you will actually attack your pet” Korcha laughed nastily “It’s very funny to see you trying to kill each other”

Soon enough Puddles enraged by Viney’s continuous attacks, a loud screech told Viney it was time to get as far as she could from Korcha. Viney mounted her staff and began to fly while throwing more magic shots at Puddles, the griffin took flight and started to chase Viney.

“Hey, wait! Where are you going?! Come back here stupid bird!” Korcha yelled with annoyance “Ugh, I’m too lazy for chasing them by my own. Meh, one of them will return here” Korcha sat down again and continue cooking the boar leg.

While Viney was fighting with the beast keeping leader, Jerbo was trapping the wild beast with vines around the streets in his way to the Transmission tower. The battle on the streets was intense, once the alarms screamed more guards arrived to town, Jerbo took the time to help those groups that were outnumbered by at least more than twice, he also spotted more witches on their side, it seemed that some of the witches in town decided to join the battle, but there were not much. During his flight he spotted Bump trying to repeal some minor demon boars with some abominations, but the boars just tackled the abominations and make them explode into goo. Jerbo landed and summoned some plant abominations to handle some of them while he grew some vines to wrap the boars, it wasn’t that hard to wrap them with their little size.

“Thanks, Jerbo. I had forgotten you could do that since the prohibition some years ago” Bump said with a smile at Jerbo.

“You should try mixing magic some time, principal Bump”

“Perhaps I will try it once all of this is over, I don’t think we have time to experiment” Bump get more serious “What we are going to do with this hams?”

“Don’t hurt them, it’s not their fault, Korcha is controlling them with the Obedience Bell”

“The coven leaders are here!?!? And with a relic!?!?” Bump began to worry, that wasn’t in the plan “This complicate everything, Jerbo. We aren’t a big group, we can’t handle all the guards and the coven leaders at the same time, not to mention this wild beasts”

“That is why we need to take to the Transmission tower, we need more help. We were on our way when Korcha appeared”

“We’ll buy you as much time as we can” Bump assured to Jerbo “I hope they are doing better on the Conformatorium and the castle”

“Me too” Jerbo said with some concern on his voice “But I will help a little more here, there are a lot of guards now and the beasts too. I thrust that Gus can reach the tower meanwhile. Spread the word about the beasts, just trap them, maybe they can help us later” Jerbo took flight and continue his way to the Transmission tower stopping whenever he saw a group on troubles.

Once far from the plaza, Viney landed and tried to reason with Puddles.

“Puddles! Stop!” Viney pleaded to the griffin.

The griffin screeched at Viney and charged against her, Viney casted a barrier around her and kept trying to snap Puddles of the trance.

“Don’t you recognize me? It’s me, Viney” Viney said softly, but Puddles just pecked the barrier.

“I know you’re in there, Puddles, come back to me!” Viney pleaded, but Puddles just kept pecking and clawing the barrier, cracking it with every hit.

“Please, stop” Viney started to cry again. “Puddles…”

Puddles clenched his talon at the barrier, the barrier was producing a continuous cracking sound, and it was giving in by the pressure. Viney began humming a tune while looking at Puddles with her watery eyes.

Puddles clawed strongly at the barrier breaking it and scratching Viney’s arm leaving a deep wound. Viney stopped humming by the sharp pain and dropped her staff to hold her wounded arm. Puddles smashed Viney with one of his paws and imprisoned her against the ground between his talons. Viney looked Puddles directly in the eyes and started humming the same tune again, she managed to use her wounded arm to embrace one of Puddles toes. Puddles screeched at Viney and raised his other paw preparing the final blow. But the blow never happened.

Viney kept humming for some time, the griffin stood froze in his place and suddenly a tear fall into Viney’s chest. Puddles lowered his raised paw and then lifted the other one from Viney, he lowered his head and Viney hugged him by his neck, and started to sob while Puddles rubbed his head against her. Viney felt relieved that what she learned from Luz about bard magic from the ancient books could break the Obedience Bell spell.

\--------------------

“Puddles!!!” Viney woke up abruptly from where she was sleeping, her body ached by the powerful fireball Boscha threw at her.

“It’s okay, sweetie, you’re safe” Camila said softly.

“Where… Who are you?” Viney asked in a tired voice.

“I’m Camila Noceda, Luz’s mother. And we are at the Owl House” Camila said with a warm smile.

“Luz’s mother? LUZ!?! Luz is here!?!?” Viney’s eyes widened by the surprise.

“She is outside taking care of the griffin” Camila chuckled “To tell you the truth I didn’t believe they existed until I saw it with my own eyes”

“Luz is with Puddles!?!?” Viney practically jumped from where she was resting.

“Wait, you’re hurt!” Camila tried to grab Viney.

“You don’t understand! If Puddles sense I’m not fine he will turn very aggressive against anyone to protect me!” Viney hurried downstairs and left the house from the nearest door but didn’t saw anyone, also the place was very strange for her, everything was so…green.

A humming snapped her out of her thoughts and she headed to where the tune came. When she arrived she saw Luz sitting on a log, caressing Puddles’s head gently and humming that same tune, Puddles was sleeping pleasantly next to Luz. “Luz?”

Luz turned her head at Viney “Hey, Viney, long time no see” there was that warm smile that Viney remembered on Luz’s face.

“Are you okay? Did Puddles hurt you?” Viney asked with concern but Luz just chuckled.

“No. He was very upset and I assume it was because of you being hurt, but I just calmed him” Luz said gently.

“How did you managed to do that!? I know Puddles and he is very hostile with everyone when I’m in trouble!” Viney asked astonished by the statement.

“Just some bard magic I learned from an ancient book. You really don’t need an instrument for this one, and it works better if you just hum it. That way the spell also carries your feelings making it more powerful. But also a little contact help to transfer those feelings too” Luz said while passing her fingers between Puddles feathers.

Viney watched in surprise how even with her presence Puddles kept curled next to Luz, then she suddenly felt a little dizzy. Camila held her from behind, Viney never noticed that she followed her.

“Go back to rest, I’ll take care of Puddles” Luz said gently “I promise I will teach you once you feel better”

Camila leaded Viney to the house. Luz began humming again and Puddles purred, Viney give a final glance at Luz, she was the same person she met but yet there was something different in her...

\--------------------

“I’m sorry for hurting you” Viney said softly “I love you, Puddles”

Puddles helped her stood up and cooed in concern when seeing the scratches on Viney’s arms.

“It’s okay, Puddles. You wasn’t yourself and is not that bad” Viney caressed Puddles’s head and then started to heal herself, the wound really was bad, after some minutes she managed to vanish the wounds, however, since this wasn’t over she didn’t do the full heal, leaving a big bruise in her arm. Puddles then spitted Viney’s favorite flavor lollypop.

“Thanks, Puddles” Viney said with a smile and save the candy on a pocket “Come on, Puddles, we need to free the other beasts form that asshole”

Korcha was eating the boar leg with great pleasure when Puddles returned to the plaza with a dangly Viney on his paw, he landed in front of Korcha and left Viney at his feet.

“Oh! An offering! That is really nice of you but I don’t like witch meat” Korcha said pleased by the griffin work “But you can eat her as a reward”. But Puddles didn’t move.

“Huh? I thought this thing lasted longer. You really are something” Korcha chuckled “Well, nothing another chime couldn’t solve” Korcha took out the Obedience Bell “Time to eat, Slaughter Claw” he said nastily.

But before he could ring the bell Viney kicked it out of his hand “His name is Puddles!!”

Korcha went wide eyed when seeing Viney alive and he couldn’t react because Viney charged at him and hit him hard, sending him fly against a wall. She had drank the strength potion from his potion bundle before they returned to the plaza. Viney was so mad with the coven leader for treating the beasts like disposable objects that she let out all her anger against the short demon.

Before Korcha could react, Viney grabbed and threw him to the air and charged against him again to punch him hard, sending him to fly, but Viney didn’t let him touch another surface and punched him hard again to keep him in the air. Just remembering what he did to Puddles and what he made her to do to Puddles she enraged more, letting all that anger with every punch. Korcha tried to respond Viney’s attacks but it was a great disadvantage for him to be so short, whenever he tried to punch her or trace a spell Viney was already punching him hard leaving him stunned by her force.

Viney was so pissed off that she didn’t give him a break, and being that enraged just made her punches extremely painful. If Emira could see Viney now she wouldn’t recognize her, Viney had never been so pissed off in her life. Viney continued to punch Korcha mercilessly, not allowing him to do anything, and once Viney let out all her anger she charged her staff with magic and slammed the demon hard on the head making him crash hardly on the ground leaving a cracked floor.

Korcha stayed still on the place he crashed, by now most of his bones were broken. In all his life the coven leader had never received such a beating, not even from the deadliest and strongest beasts on the Boiling isles, even when he was really strong he couldn’t do anything against Viney.

Viney landed and woke up the Manticore, the beast tried to free himself from the vines but Viney didn’t hesitate and started humming the same tune again while healing the Manticore’s wounds. The Manticore relaxed at the tune and stop struggling with the vines. Viney healed the scratches Puddles leave on his head and then with great dexterity she healed the rips on his wing, leaving just scars mark on it.

Puddles came flying with the Obedience Bell on his peak and gave it to Viney. She chimed the bell releasing the bests from the spell they were in and then she broke the bell into pieces so no one could use it again. Viney released the Manticore from the wrap of the vines. The beast stared at Viney and gave a little bow at her, then he took flight and grabbed fiercely Korcha with his jaws, Korcha just let out a muffled whimper. The Manticore flew away from Bonesborough with his prey in the mouth.

All the beast around Bonesborough calmed and stopped attacking the rebels, turning their anger at the coven guards. Seeing this, the witches released the beasts from the vines and thorns where they were trapped, every single beast on Bonesborough began to attack the coven guards.

More guards began to arrive at the plaza, Viney and Puddles took a defensive position but witches started to come out from their houses and began to attack the guards.

“Leave the guards to us! Mavka is on the Transmission tower!” a witch said to Viney while summoning an abomination to attack the guards. Viney flinched when hearing that and looked around searching for something, when found it she took it and mounted Puddles and hurried to the Transmission tower.

\--------------------

“You’re useless” the witch said in a serious voice.

“Shut up and release me!!!” Damon exclaimed.

“Yeah yeah. Hey there, Augustus. Nice to see you again” the witch said in a serious voice glancing at Gus with a cold look.

Gus couldn’t understand what was happening, in front of him were two Damon. Was he fighting an illusion? But the fight was so real and Damon got surprised by Gus’s illusion, so he was sure that Damon wasn’t able to perform an illusion like him, there was no way, then what was going on? While Gus stared at both of the witches the other Damon traced a spell and released the coven leader from the vines. Gus now was sure that it wasn’t an illusion because he casted a spell. But he knew also that Damon liked to play dirty tricks.

“So, I was fighting an impostor, huh?” Gus glared at the witches.

Both of the witches laughed at Gus statement.

“Impostor? Ooooh! I see what is happening here” said the Damon that was fighting with Gus “Augustus, let me introduce you my twin brother. Damian”

“You don’t have a twin brother!” Gus accused.

“Of course I have, aren’t you looking at him? We are identical twins”

“That’s not true! I had never seen another person like you in the isles, not even in the Illusion coven events!” Gus wasn’t believing in Damon words, probably this was just another trick.

“But I’m afraid it is true, Augustus” Damian said smugly “Why do you think there are two witches on the Illusion coven banner?”

“Because it represents the illusion magic!”

The twins laughed “Did you really believe that trash on the books?” Damon mocked and started to laugh again.

“There are two witches because there are two of us” Damian said smirking nastily at Gus “But as you said, it’s the illusion coven, and we have been performing the greatest illusion of all for years. All of the lesser witches on the isles have been thinking we are only one witch for years, and we have been using that in our advantage”

“Switching places during battles, having perfect alibis while committing crimes, fooling witches” Damon said with a wide grin “Just some of the advantages we have by hiding the fact that we are twins”

“Someone must have noticed!”

“Oh, that’s obvious. But anyone of them lived enough to tell someone about it” Damon said darkly “And that will be your destiny too!” The twins called their staffs.

“What are you gonna do now, Augustus?” Damian asked in a serious voice.

Gus thought for a minute about this, he remembered that sometimes Damon didn’t seem to be the same, there were little changes on his behavior. Pieces started to fill the gaps, whenever Damon was in battle and seemed that he will lose he always turned invisible and when he appeared again it looked fresh again, as if he just started to fight. But their personalities seemed to be opposites, Gus have been always interested in illusion magic so he knows Damon, he was a pranker and his personality was like Edric and Emira, but now that he think about this new facts sometimes Damon used to play heavier pranks on the others, ending with someone hurt. And when looking carefully at Damian his gaze was colder than Damon’s. And he began to think about the banner, the two figures, and the mirror mark was the only one with a shadow among the covens.

“So you have been acting like cowards all this time, switching places when you were losing a battle. That’s why you have never been beaten!” Gus glared at the twins.

“I’ve told you already, I…no, WE will do anything to win” Damon started to laugh, there was a nasty smile on his face.

“You know too much, Augustus” Damian said with a deadly voice “Time to die” With that last words the twins charged against Gus.

Gus was in great disadvantage now, both of the twins can move at great speed thanks to their staffs, the only thing Gus could do was dodge since he hadn’t a staff to block the twins attack. But when he dodged an attack the other twin was already attacking him, so he was hit by the twins attacks inevitably, making him crash on a wall of the nearby houses. Gus recovered immediately and traced some spell circles throwing magic shots at the twins, both of them blocked them with a spin of their staffs. Since they were now two against Gus they didn’t bother on making illusions, just by this little struggle they could see that without a staff Gus was no match for them.

Gus was aware of that, he needed to balance out things so he could have a chance or it will be all for him. He decided to make a risky move, and with what he learned in the ancient books, he traced a spell circle to create a copy of himself. The difference between this copy and the rest of the other illusions was that this one in particular was charged with a magic reservoir, so the copy can cast his own spells as long as he have magic and don’t take too much damage. It was like the copy he created to fool Damon, but this time he used more magic. It was risky because he spent a lot of magic on the copy, and he won’t recover that magic even when the copy vanished, and this time he used half of his magic to create the copy.

The copy of Gus charged against Damian making the twins laughed at Gus move, an illusion won’t make nothing to them, and not when Gus just casted it in front of them, they knew which one was the real one. But the twins got surprised when the copy traced a spell and hit Damian with a powerful magic shot, sending him crash against a wall. Damon laugh stopped and he went wide eyed when saw his twin brother being sent through the air. Gus took advantage of the distraction and charged against Damon, hitting him hard and sending him in the opposite direction making him crash on the floor. Gus charged against Damon throwing more magic shots, the coven leader casted a barrier to protect himself against Gus’s attacks.

Copy Gus also kept charging against Damian, but since this one had joined the battle just now he was on perfect conditions, so he dodged the attack and charged against Copy Gus too. The copy managed to dodge the attacks, and casted a little ball of light that flashed and blinded Damian for brief seconds, the copy use the opportunity to attack and threw some fireballs at him. Damian was no different from his twin brother, he was also dependent of tricks and illusion, even when they were allowed to perform any kind of magic they never thought necessary to excel the other types of magic, they just needed an invisibility spell and a dagger to achieve their goals. So even with some difficult the copy was able to endure the fight.

Damon began to throw fireballs at Gus, they weren’t difficult to dodge, but the fireballs continue their way and one of them passed near her twin brother, making him jump back and glare at his brother, the lost fireball made him get mad.

“Watch what you’re doing, idiot!!!” Damian exclaimed, and then casted a barrier to protect against Gus’s copy ice needles.

“You’re the one getting in my way!!!” Damon exclaimed too.

The twins didn’t seem to get along, and that made Gus think on another idea that will help him in this battle. Gus glanced at his copy and the copy nodded slightly, the Copy Gus have the same idea than him. Both started to attack the twins again, but this time they placed themselves between the twins, they began to throw some magic shots to taunt the twins, and it didn’t took long. Since Damian was pissed off because of her brother’s fireball he charged against Copy Gus. He dodged the tackle and Gus do the same thing. Damon was tracing a spell circle when Damian tackled him hard, making both of them fall hard to the floor.

Damon enraged and pushed off his twin brother with a powerful fireball on his chest, making him fall backwards a few meters from him. Damon charged against Gus and his copy while reproaching his brother by his lack of aim. “Are you blind or just an idiot!?!?!?” Damian just kept laying on the floor with a cold expression on his face without saying a word.

Damon tried to hit one of the two boys but missed, and while he was focusing on one of them the other attacked him with powerful magic shots. Damon winced by the pain of the hits and turned her look to the one that hit him just to feel more pain from another attack in the opposite direction. With a joint attack Gus and his copy traced a big circle casting a big flare against Damon, sending him hard to a wall.

Damon wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at his twin brother who was still on the ground.

“What are you doing, sucker!?!? I could use some help here!!” Damon complained and walked beside his twin to give him a kick on the boot so he would stop wasting the time, then he continue his walk until reached a close distance to Gus and his copy. Damian stood up and started to walk behind his twin brother while gazing at the floor and stopped once he was next to Damon.

“About time! You should start doing some-” Damon couldn’t finish his words.

Gus and his copy went wide eyed and stared in horror the scene in front of them. Damian have pulled Damon by the collar and with his other hand stabbed Damon directly on the heart with a dagger. Damian raised her gaze from the floor and looked at his twin with a really cold glare.

“This coven isn’t big enough for both of us” Damian said in a deadly voice “And I’ve had enough of your bullshit”

Damian pulled out the dagger and stabbed Damon once again but this time on his vile sack.

“This coven don’t need a useless leader like you. Finally, this coven will have the leader it deserves” Damian pulled out the dagger and drop it to the floor. With a powerful fireball he send Damon hard against a wall making it crack and then fall to the floor, he tried to pull herself up but collapsed and a pool of blood began to form.

“Now that that nuisance is gone we can continue” Damian said in a cold voice.

“Y-you just killed your twin brother!!” Gus said still horrified of the scene.

“He was just a hindrance. Using all that power just to attract some ladies” Damian huffed “Pathetic. I have bigger plans for this coven, and you’re on my way too”

“We are two against you, you can’t win!” Gus said in a serious voice.

“Indeed. I must say your copy is quite impressive, a solid body and also it is capable to perform magic spells by his own. All of the illusions I perform seems so lame to me now” there was a bit of envy on Damian voice “So let’s make this a fair match”

Damian traced a spell circle and the Darkness Mirror appeared and landed in his hand. Gus got surprised of seeing the relic in hands of the now only coven leader.

“I’m sure you know what this does” Damian said in a calm voice while looking at it “Emperor Belos give it to me, he didn’t thrust Damon either, so he choose me to hold this magnificent relic”

“I don’t see how that relic will help you. That relic is supposed to help you fight your inner demons”

Damian chuckled. “Augustus, you’re so naive. This silver mirror does more than that. Let me show you” Damian turned the mirror at Gus. Gus watched his reflection but then the reflection smiled in him, Gus could hear a nasty laugh with his voice coming out of the mirror. The mirror glowed and in front of the mirror a double of Gus appeared and smiled evilly at Gus.

The double of Gus traced a circle and a blast of magic launched to Gus, Gus and his copy jumped to their sides to avoid the blast of magic, the magic shot hit a wall cracking it badly, the double of Gus laughed nastily.

“Say hello to your Doppelgänger, Augustus” Damian smirked at Gus “You’ll see, Augustus. The mirror take out the darkness of your heart, but it materialized it into a Doppelgänger. That witch in front of you is your evil twin. But the process is not complete, not until one of you is dead”

“What did you said?” Gus asked astonished.

“You must get rid of your other part so it just remain the good one…ore the evil one” Damian laughed “It doesn’t matter which part remains as long as only one remain, and of course your true nature will always prevail. Oh! But be careful, same as you he wants to live, so he won’t stop until he kills you and take your place”

“Almost forgot, remember he is your Doppelgänger, so he have your abilities and whatever you have on that holder he have it too” Damian said smugly “By the way, let me see that holder Doppel-Augustus” Evil Gus take off the holder and throw it at Damian who opened and looked at the vials “What are these?”

“From left to right: Panacea, Anti-poison, Haste potion, Strength Potion and Moonlight Blessing” Evil Gus said smirking at Gus.

Damian lifted the Moonlight Blessing and stared at it “I don’t think I have heard about this before”

“It’s an ancient recipe, is like the Omnipotion, but just last for 1 minute and after that your body will feel extremely tired” Evil Gus explained.

“Heh. I never thought something like this existed, but we don’t need it to kill that shrimp. I think we better keep it and give it to Malphas, maybe he will be able to replicate it” Damian shook slightly the potion and placed it on the holder again. “Come on Doppel-Augustus, maybe if you kill him Belos will give you a place on the covens”

“It will be a pleasure, I can’t wait to take his place” Evil Gus traced a circle and just like Gus he created a copy of himself, now there were two Gus and two Evil Gus.

“I have fight my inner demons before, I’m not afraid of you” Gus said with confidence.

“Oh, you will be soon” Evil Gus said with a smirk, then he charged against Gus and begin to throw magic shots at him, Gus dodged the shots and casted a fireball, but his counterpart avoid it easily. Then the evil copy charged against Gus and began to throw ice shards at him, Copy Gus protected him with a barrier, then Damian threw a fireball at Copy Gus sending him back making him fall hard on the floor. The barrier protecting Gus broke with a powerful fireball casted by the evil copy. Once the barrier broke, Gus traced a spell that launched a rock pillar from the ground under Evil Gus, however the doppelgänger dodged the pillar and smirked at Gus and then threw a magic shot at him. The hit sent Gus flew back making him roll in the ground.

Gus stood up but was surprised by his counterpart, Evil Gus was in front of him smiling evilly. Gus casted a fireball but Evil Gus casted a barrier and the fire spell exploded when hit the barrier, sending Gus hard on a wall. Copy Gus tried to push back Evil Gus, but once again the evil copy block his way and Damian use the opportunity to hit him hard again with a magic shot.

Being three against two wasn’t favorable for Gus, and he couldn’t allow to create another copy of him, he already have used half of his magic creating the first one, and he wasn’t sure how much longer the copy will endure the fight, so he needed to make at least things equal for both sides. He gave a glance to his copy and this one nodded, in just a second the copy created a smoke screen while Gus created several illusions of him around the evil ones. Copy Gus charged against Damian but instead of attacking him he just snatched the Darkness Mirror from his hand and then he stood from a relative safe distance from Damian.

“Let’s see if you like that too!” Copy Gus said with a confident smile and directed the mirror in Damian’s direction, but nothing happened. Damian just started to laugh.

“I’m sorry, Augustus” Damian said smugly “But that doesn’t work on Doppelgängers”

“What?” Gus said in astonishment.

“Damon and Damian are no more” Damian said with an evil wide grin “We got rid of them so long ago and took their places. There is nothing else to get rid of from this body, it’s just pure darkness”

While Gus and his copy where distracted by the revelation, Damian charged against copy Gus and took the relic back while throwing him back at where the others were. All illusions of Gus traced a spell circle throwing fireballs at Evil Gus, but he didn’t move, the fireballs just passed through the doppelgänger but he avoided the last one and then throw a magic shot in that direction hitting the real Gus and making the illusions disappear. Evil Gus laughed.

“I’m you, remember? You can’t surprise me. I know how you think” then he traced a spell circle “But you don’t know what I can do” a blue flame appeared between them and exploded creating a big ice shard, then the shard exploded and ice needles were projected in every direction. Seeing that, the Copy Gus used all the magic remaining on him casting a barrier around Gus, then the copy vanished by the deadly needles. Evil Gus and his copy do the same but when the evil copy casted his spell it vanished once the barrier surrounded him. The shards nailed on the walls of the surrounding houses and it cracked badly Gus barrier, Damian have to dodge some of them too.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?!?” Damian exclaimed with great annoyance.

“Huh? Oh, I forgot you were there, not that I care much about it anyway” Evil Gus smirked at Damian “He’s mine after all. Mind your own business”. Damian just groaned at the doppelgänger.

Gus glared at his counterpart, he never expected that attack because Gus will never use it that way since the shards were projected in all directions and that could hurt several persons around the area. But he also noticed that the copy vanished, but it hadn’t received that much damage, then why it vanished? He then realized that the mirror copied him in his current state, he had already used half of his magic, so his counterpart must had appeared with the same power. So maybe his counterpart didn’t expend that much magic on creating the copy. Realizing that he have more magic than his counterpart now he began to regain some confidence.

“Let’s finish this, Gus” Evil Gus said to him “There cannot be two of us”

Gus and his counterpart started to fight between them, but Gus was having a bad time. No matter what plan he thought his counterpart was one step forward him so Evil Gus easily dodged or countered Gus action. For his part, Gus didn’t know what his counterpart will do, even when he tried to think like his counterpart he couldn’t do it, and Gus was receiving some damage from Evil Gus attacks. Then with a fireball, Evil Gus sent Gus crash against a wall and then he fall to the floor. Gus started to think that there was no way of wining against his counterpart, no matter what he tries he is unable to surpass his darkness. Evil Gus just laughed at him.

“You can’t win. I can sense your fear, you’re the weak part. You don’t deserve to exist” Evil Gus said in a nasty way.

The words of his counterpart made him doubt about his capabilities, he was failing his mission, he was failing his friends, it was useless fight against his evil part, and all that feelings made him recall one day of the last months. At some point during their training, Gus started to feel frustrated because there were some things he couldn’t do since he hadn’t his palisman yet.

\--------------------

Gus was leaning on a tree while hugging his legs not far from the Owl House, looking at the ground with a sad expression.

“Hey, buddy! What’s up?” Luz asked cheerfully.

“Oh, hi, Luz. I just…” Gus said with a sad voice but couldn’t tell nothing more.

“Come on, Gus, talk to me. It’s me! Your old pal and one of your best friends” Luz said smiling at Gus.

“It’s just…that there are some things that the others can do and I can’t because I don’t have my palisman yet, and I feel…jealous” Gus said with guilt.

“I thought you said you didn’t feel ready” said Luz gently.

“I’m not! But…I don’t know, I feel like I’m being left behind and then I will just be a burden for everyone in the battle” Gus said miserably

“I know how you feel, remember that when I met you all I was a non-magical being” Luz said softly.

“Yeah, but I never saw you felt jealous of anyone, even more, you always tried to help others even when you couldn’t do it or you didn’t earn nothing! I’m a horrible person, I must be glad because everyone else is becoming stronger, but that nasty part of me just make me feel jealous” Gus said with some tears on his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. We all have a little darkness in our hearts. Even I have done some horrible things” Luz said gently and then started to chuckle “Remember that I kicked Amity’s ass just a few weeks ago. Also I have ignored some of you sometimes because of my stubbornness. I have hurt my mom by making her worry sick because I ended doing some pretty dangerous things, I have petrified hundreds of living beings” Luz chuckled again “You can stop me whenever you want, you know”

Gus chuckled at that and sniffled a little.

“It’s okay, Gus. My point is, we are just humans, well, I think I must said that the rest of you are just witches? Never mind, you know where I’m going with this. There will be always some darkness in our hearts, and we can’t get rid of it because is part of us, but we can learn to be better from it. It will sprout now and then but the important thing is that our light override that darkness and don’t let it out. Remember what the Oracle Sphere said to you. You are already your best self, that darkness has been always there and yet you are your best self” Luz smiled at her friend warmly.

Gus looked at Luz with an impressed expression. He was surprised that Luz didn’t think that he needed to change something to get rid of those feelings, just be himself. She just saw him as his best self even with that darkness.

“And remember that it was you the one that deciphered the ancient runes” Luz said with encouragement “Don’t worry, Gus, when the time comes you will be doing the same as the others, for now just focus on what you can do and you will see that it will be enough to help everyone. You’ll do it great”

“Thanks, Luz”

Luz smiled warmly at Gus. There was something special in her smile that give comfort to everyone.

\--------------------

_“She’s right. I have come this far thanks to him, every time I deal with my darkness I grow a little. If a get rid of it I wouldn’t be myself, we would be incomplete if we were only one side of the coin…”_ the memory snapped Gus of his doubts _“I know what I have to do now, what I should have done since the beginning”_ Gus stood up and stared at his counterpart.

Evil Gus laughed and smirked at Gus “This is the end, Gus”

“Yes, it is” Gus said in a serious voice and started to walk toward his counterpart.

Evil Gus charged against Gus with a hand set on fire with the intention of making a hole on Gus’s chest, when in a close range he jumped and retracted his arm preparing his attack. Gus stayed in calm and when his counterpart jumped, Gus just opened his arms. Evil Gus laughed mockingly and throw the blow. Damian started to laugh seeing the doppelgänger hit directly Gus.

However, Evil Gus got astonished, his hand have buried in Gus’s chest as if he was a mere illusion. He tried to pull out his hand but it was stuck, no matter how hard he tried his hand didn’t move an inch. He turned her look to Gus’s face again, Gus was just staring at him. Then Gus placed his hand over his counterpart shoulder.

“Come on, man, we have work to do” Gus said in a calm voice. His evil part gasped at the words and stared at Gus with his mouth open, their looks kept looked for some seconds, then his evil part smirked.

“So, you figured out, huh?”

“I had some help” Gus shrugged and smiled at him.

“Then stop wasting the time, everyone is counting on you” Evil Gus turned into a black mist and entered in Gus chest. Gus let out a big sigh.

“Impossible!!! What did you do!?!? How did you get rid of him!?” Damian exclaimed incredulous that Gus win the battle.

“Rid?” Gus asked confused “I didn’t get rid of it, I just embraced my darkness”

“What!?!? NO!! This isn’t supposed to work like this! The mirror make your true nature prevail!” Damian yelled in anger.

“And it did. I just accepted who I am” Gus said with a calm voice “I think it’s just that you never really understood what the relic truly does”

“Lier!! It is just that your counterpart is as useless as you, I will finish the job!!” Damian said enraged and charged against Gus.

Gus drunk his Haste potion and dodged Damian’s attack placing himself at his side and threw a powerful magic shot at Damian making him break a wall. Damian got even angrier and decided to use the Moonlight Blessing but when reached for the holder there was nothing.

“Looking for this?” Gus showed the holder with his arm extended “Sorry, but it was mine in the first place”

Damian screamed in rage and launched at Gus again throwing fireballs. Gus for his part created several illusions of him with enough magic to cast a magic shot, and one by one they threw their magic shots at Damian. Thinking there were just illusions he didn’t attempt to dodge them, but he was hit by the first one, making him fell back to the ground, the shots came for every direction and since it took him by surprise he was unable to do something against the shots. When the attack ended he was kneeled on the ground panting heavily, he glared furiously at Gus and once again he turned the mirror in Gus direction.

“I will take your darkness out again and this time we…” An ice shard burst from his chest and broke the mirror in its way, one last illusion of Gus casted the spell behind him. Damian coughed blood “No…I-I know y-you…you wouldn’t hu-hurt any-anyone”

Gus walked toward Damian, and stopped next to him “My friends need me, I think I can live with this” Gus said in a serious voice “Furthermore, you said they were gone long ago. You’re just a mere shadow”

Damian laughed weakly “Per…haps…you…re…right…” and then he passed out.

“Come on, man! You have no time!” The illusion Gus said before vanishing in the air. Gus started to run toward the Transmission tower.

Gus reached the street where the tower was and climbed to a roof of a house at a safe distance from it because there were several guards surrounding the area, it seemed they didn’t want this place to fall in hands of the rebellion. He started to think a plan, he have used a lot of magic on the battle with the twins so he thought deeply about his best option. But he was suddenly startled by a voice next to him.

“So, what’s the plan, Gus?” Skara asked as if they were in a secret spy mission.

“Fuck!” Gus jumped in surprise, he never heard Skara get near “Jeez, you scared me, Skara! I didn’t heard you coming, how did you do that!?”

“For the Titan!! I never heard you swear!” Skara said excitedly “And… I’m a sexy assassin!” she said dramatically. Then Skara noticed Gus wounds “Hey, are you okay!? What happened to you!?!?”

“I have a fight with the Illusion coven leaders” Gus said now more relaxed.

“You mean leader” Skara corrected.

“No, leaders. Damon and Damian. Anyway, there is no time for that, I will tell you later. Now I must reach the news’s stage” Gus said returning his look at the street analyzing the situation.

“No biggie!” Skara said with a big smile “Here!” Skara traced a spell and earmuffs appeared on Gus head “Don’t take them off”

Gus and Skara jumped from the roof to the next one until they reached the last roof. Skara pulled out a flute from her garment and started to play a lullaby, in just a few seconds the guards fall sleep and collapsed on the floor.

“Nice!” Gus said amazed “That save us a lot of time and magic. You’re incredible Skara!”

Skara blushed and laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

“So, this earmuffs…” Gus asked not knowing there were such things like that.

“Oh! I stole them from old Bragi. They filter the sound waves from the spell, they are just like a barrier for bard magic, but as you may noticed you can hear perfectly with them”

“Amazing, you gotta tell me more about them later. Now, let’s continue with the plan” Gus said while rubbing the earmuffs.

Gus knew the tower like the palm of his hand, he liked to hang in the tower when little because his father worked there, so he knew every room of the building, which was the best route for the stage and what areas to avoid. But they needed to knock out every guard inside so they won’t have any difficult to complete the mission. They blasted the door and hurried inside, there were a few guards on the reception, but wasn’t much of a challenge. Skara played the lullaby and the guards were down, and they hurried to the next level, for their surprise there weren’t that much guards inside the tower, most of them were outside. Maybe some luck came to them after the battle with the coven leaders.

Once they were sure there were no more guards on the tower they headed to the news stage and knocked out the remaining guards. Since Gus had a natural curiosity, he learned how to operate every artifact on the tower, so he headed to a control panel and stated to move some buttons and handles. In that instant, in every channel of every crystal ball on all the isles the image changed to an empty stage of the news tower. Everyone could only spot the empty desk and a blue background, everyone on the isles stared in expectation.

Gus casted an illusion spell and created a copy of Luz “You know what to do” Gus said to the fake Luz who made an ok signal with her hand. Then she appeared dramatically in front of the camera.

“Witches of the Boiling isles, I am the Owlet, Leader of the Ancient Owls! Today, with the help of witches like you and from who Belos call wild witches, we have started a rebellion! Belos is just a tyrant and a liar!! Telling you how to use your magic, taking away your freedom and whatever he wants. He had auto proclaimed himself the chosen one with the excuse it was the Titan who choose him! But why the Titan will chose an evil dictator like him!? He had burned your houses, taking your beloved ones away, and even worse, he have killed hundreds during his reign, your friends, your family!! He have manipulated many witches like you to achieve his evil ambitions! Just look outside your windows, there is chaos all around the isles, and he don’t even care of the destruction and senseless deaths! He is just lying in his castle hiding from everything! When was the last time he do something for you? He just increased the taxes, and declared curfews all around the isles! He have censored the media so nobody knows what nasty thing he have done! He tried to burn a school with children inside!! I say it has been enough! Let’s put an end to his evil reign! He will never care about anything but himself!” There was a silence for some seconds “It’s time for you to take a decision: Stay in your homes and submit to him. Or you can go out and help your brothers and sisters who are risking their lives for you. It’s your choice. We won’t stop until he is down…I may be a human, but I found a home in here. And I will not sit down and see it being destroyed by that scum!! I WON’T STOP UNTIL THIS REALM IS FREE!!!”

“That is incredible, Gus! How long it took you to write that speech?” Skara asked impressed by the words while the fake Luz was speaking.

“It wasn’t me, Luz wrote it and I just created an illusion with her speech”

“Is she really fighting for us? Now I just feel awful for being mean with her when we were in school” Skara said with remorse.

“You can amend that later, now we…” Gus stopped to talk “Did you hear that?”

Just when the speech finished, the entire wall in front of the camera exploded making Gus and Skara cover her eyes with their arms, then someone landed on the stage behind the fake Luz.

“So, you decided to come here instead of the castle, Owlet” a female demon said smugly.

“Mavka!?!?!?” Skara exclaimed.

“Another coven leader?!?!” Gus asked with astonishment.

“HA! And one of the commanders of the rebellion is here too” the Healers coven leader said with delight “Everyone will see you die right now!”

Mavka throw two powerful magic shots to them. Gus manipulated the illusion so it will get out of the camera view while dodging the attack. The magic shot that was launched at Gus and Skara landed on the controls making it explode, the transmission ended leaving just static in the crystal balls. Mavka attacked fiercely at the fake Luz and when one of her magic shots hit the illusion it vanished.

“Huh?” Mavka got confused.

“Sorry, lady, she isn’t here” Gus said while taking a defensive posture.

“Then the Oracle was right and she headed to the castle, even better. Master Belos wanted to see her anyway” Mavka said with a smirk on her face “But at least I will have the pleasure to kill one of her commanders, or do you prefer Ancient Owl” Mavka laughed nastily “Oh! Bragi’s granddaughter is here too. Hey, sweetie, you should get out of here, things will turn pretty rough”

Skara showed her middle finger to the coven leader “I’m part of this too!” and then she took a defensive posture too.

“That’s…curious, I heard you were going to be the new Bard coven leader” Mavka said with disappointment. That was a surprise notice for Skara, but she didn’t hesitate and kept her posture while glaring at Mavka “Oh well, I will tell old Bragi I hadn’t a choice. I will try to leave your body in one piece, sweetie. But I don’t promise anything. DIE!!!” Mavka laughed and began to throw more fireballs at them.

Gus casted a barrier around them but it broke with the first fireball so they threw themselves to the floor to avoid the other spells, the fireballs impacted with the wall leaving big holes on it.

“What the fuck!!! I thought she could only use healing magic!!” Skara said while covering her head with her hands.

“The coven leaders have the emperor’s mark, they can perform every kind of magic! But this is insane!! She is extremely powerful!!” Gus said while looking at the holes in the wall.

“What now!? This wasn’t on the plan, Gus!” Skara asked with some fright, it never passed through her mind having to fight a coven leader.

“We already delivered the message. But we need to stop her, they mustn’t reach the castle!” Gus said while casting an ice spell making ice shards raise from the floor forward Mavka’s. The coven leader threw a fireball at the shards, stopping them and creating a mist screen by the ice melting with the heat. Gus took the opportunity to create several copies of him and Skara “Let’s choose our battle ground” Gus said to Skara and both witches started to head to the stage door while the illusions distracted Mavka.

But when they almost reached the door a fireball impacted on the ceiling making it collapse, then with a levitation spell Mavka threw all the debris at the door to block it. Gus and Skara have to use a levitation spell too to prevent the ceiling falling over them, some of the illusions where crushed by the ceiling making them vanish. Mavka laughed at the attempt of scape of them.

“Do you really think this illusions can fool me? It was obvious what you intended to do, but you are not going anywhere, you will die in this place”

One of the remaining illusions threw a magic shot to Mavka surprising her when the spell actually hit her, she turned her look at the illusion and threw several magic shots at him, when one of the shots hit the illusion it vanished surprising Mavka even more. The remaining illusions began to do the same, even the illusions of Skara threw real magic shots at the coven leader. Mavka began to get annoyed and threw a rain of magic shots in all directions vanishing all the illusions. Gus created another barrier to protect both of them, this time using more magic on it. The barrier ended badly cracked by the several hits.

“That was very impressive. I didn’t knew that was possible, but their attacks where very weak. That won’t help you against me, little boy” Mavka said while smirking at them. And she was right, since Gus have spent much of his magic he didn’t provide his illusions with a lot of magic, so the spells where weak, but if he runs out of magic now they will be lost.

Skara took her flute and started to play a tune, but Mavka moved at incredible speed, positioning herself beside Skara. Before Skara could turn around, Mavka grabbed her by the wrist of the hand that was holding the flute, taking it away from her mouth. Mavka’s hand started to glow and Skara grimaced in pain. Skara started to felt weak, Mavka was draining her magic. Gus didn’t think it twice and raised ice needles between Mavka and Skara, Mavka didn’t attempt to evade the attack so a needle pierced her arm, making her release the grip on Skara.

“Are you okay?” Gus hurried and pulled Skara back in a safe distance from Mavka.

“Yeah…at least I think so” Skara said “She was draining my energy!”

“But your mark is gone!” Gus exclaimed astonished “How could she do that!?”

Mavka started to laugh and broke the needle that was piercing her arm, taking the needle out seemingly with no pain. “I’m the leader of the Healing coven, and the principle of all healing magic is the flush of energy. We learn how to manipulate that energy to make the body recover in a blink, that means we not only transfer our magic to the injured, but we can also transfer their magic to us” she showed her arm to Gus and Skara and in seconds the hole disappeared and her arm was completely healed.

Both watched astonished at the healing process, that wound should have taken a long time to heal, but Mavka just regenerated her arm in seconds. Gus have learned from the ancient book that it was possible, but to achieve such a thing an insanely amount of energy was required. Then, how much magic those the coven leader have? Did she knows about the ancient ways? Is she have a special ability? Gus stop thinking on that and realized that this battle will be extremely hard, with that healing ability any damage they do to her will be useless.

“Cover me, Gus!” Skara told Gus who nodded and started to throw magic shots at Mavka.

Skara started to play a special tune, a deadly one, the same one that Bragi had played against Boscha. Since Gus have the earmuffs she didn’t needed to worry on hurting his friend. Skara continued playing the tune but something was not right. Mavka and Gus were exchanging blows of magic, but Mavka was as if nothing. Skara got surprised at that and started to worry when she reached the deadlier part of the melody and nothing happened. Mavka laughed and in a quick move she grabbed Gus by his head, breaking the earmuffs and throwing him against Skara. He crashed on Skara making them fall back hard, Skara dropped her flute by the clash with Gus.

Mavka traced a circle, levitating Skara’s flute toward her “I’m sorry, sweetie, but that sound started to become annoying” And with another spell circle the flute broke into pieces.

Skara couldn’t believe that someone tolerated that melody, it was the deadlier bard spell. His grandfather teach it to her when she still was a little brat, but she stop using it when she became better. However, a melody like that remains in your memory forever, it was deeply carved on her mind, the joy when using it against others turned into remorse because of what it caused to them. At first she thought that Mavka was immune to the melody, but then she said that the melody was becoming annoying and she also broke the flute, it was evident that she was affected, but she didn’t scream or flinch when Gus pierced her arm. Her tolerance to pain was unreal. Same as Gus, Skara started to worry about this battle.

Gus and Skara stood up and began to throw fireballs at Mavka who shot back her own fireballs, surpassing their fireballs. Skara summoned her staff and spin it to block the fireball placing herself in front of Gus, but the force of Mavka’s spells were so strong that it knocked them back again. Before they could touch the floor Mavka charged against them and grabbed them by the mouth and started to drain their magic. Both tried desperately to free from the grip but the drain process also started to drain their forces. Mavka laughed in anticipation of her victory, but from nowhere an abomination severed her hands with an axe arm. Mavka turned to see who dared to attack her when a second abomination beheaded her. Her head fall to the floor and started to roll, immediately her body collapsed. Gus and Skara took off the hands and throw them to the floor.

“Phew! That was close” Jerbo landed near Gus and Skara “Thanks to the Titan I arrived just in time”

“Thanks, Jerbo” Gus said “We were in big troubles”

“Thanks, Jerbo” Skara said while rubbing her face trying to get rid of the nasty sensation of Mavka’s hand “Where were you anyway? You were supposed to come here after the alarms screamed…and where is Viney?”

“She is fighting with Korcha in the town plaza” Jerbo said pointing with his hand behind him to the missing wall from where he came from “I think that explains everything”

“Korcha too!?!?” Gus exclaimed “We have found three coven leaders already!!!”

“Let’s prey that we don’t run into my grandfather” Skara said in a serious voice “We’ll be in great trouble if he appears. The melody I was playing is no joke”

“And we lost the earmuffs” Gus pointed out.

“And unfortunately that was the only one I had” Skara pointed, then something caught her attention “Umm, guys. I don’t want to be morbid or anything but…why isn’t she bleeding?”

Gus and Jerbo turned their attention at Mavka’s body, then her laugh startled the three making them jump. Her body stood up and her hands and head started to levitate and reattached with her body.

“Well, that’s great! How are we supposed to defeat her!?” Skara said sarcastically.

“She is very powerful!!” Gus said with concern, Mavka have drained a little amount of his already low magic “She can heal herself from nasty wounds in seconds!!”

“Remember Viney’s lessons, we must damage badly her vile sack” Jerbo said to them, but he was also nervous. How they were going to deal with her if she can survive deadly wounds?

“Another one? Perfect. That will please emperor Belos and I will be greatly rewarded!” And Mavka began to throw fireballs at them again.

“Abominations! Attack!” Jerbo commanded his abominations and both charged at Mavka.

The abominations started to slash against Mavka, but the coven leader dodged the attacks and threw powerful fireballs at the abominations making them explode into purple goo. Skara summoned a bass and began to play some chords making spell circles appear above her that sent fireballs to the coven leader. For his part Gus raised some ice shards under Mavka, Jerbo started to throw fireballs at her too. The coven leader began to have difficult in avoiding the attacks, trying to dodge the ice shards that appeared periodically under her and the fireballs at the same time wasn’t an easy task, so at some point the fireballs hit her. When a fireball connected, Skara fastened her play increasing the amount of fireballs. Unable to dodge so many attacks Mavka started to get annoyed.

Mavka threw some ice needles at Skara, but Gus protected her with a barrier, the needles pierced the barrier but it held, Skara continue playing her bass sending more fireballs at Mavka. Jerbo used the opportunity to raise some thorns under the coven leader, wrapping her legs so she was unable to move. A series of fireballs hit her hard making her enrage. Mavka sent a big flare at Skara, Jerbo raised a wall of thorns in front of Skara while Gus pushed her away with a levitation spell. The powerful flare burned the barrier and continue its way until impacted with a wall. Mavka released herself from the thorns and charged against Gus, by now her wounds were completely healed, she knew he was low on magic so she attempted to drain the rest of it. Gus threw some magic shots at Mavka but she dodged them. Gus jumped back in an attempt to avoid Mavka’s grab. Suddenly, between them an abomination raised trapping her extended arm. Skara took the opportunity to throw a big ice needle against her chest but Mavka separated her hand from her body and jumped back avoiding the spell.

Jerbo tried to imprison her again but the coven leader moved at light speed positioning herself behind him, grabbing him by his neck and started to drain his magic. Skara charged at the coven leader and with the bass she slashed Mavka’s hand, her bass and guitar have bodies modified with sharp edges just like axes, that way she could use the instruments as weapons as well. She took the hand of from Jerbo’s neck and throw it far from them, but then the hand stopped in midair and threw a fireball at Skara, breaking her bass and sending her crash hard on a wall. Skara got stunned and winced by the sharp pain, Mavka’s spells were very powerful. Jerbo hurried to help her but Mavka appeared in front of him with an evil grin, and with a kick she send him back to her hand which grabbed him again and started to drain his magic.

Gus hurried to help Jerbo but suddenly the abomination exploded by a fireball and her other hand floated in the air and stated to throw fireballs at Gus. He dodged the attacks but the hand launched and grabbed him again starting to drain his magic. Skara tried to stand up but Mavka slammed her hard on the floor with a stomp. Skara has been released from her seal just today so her other type of magic weren’t that strong, she was at Mavka’s mercy.

“Come on, Skara, you are old enough to be this bratty. Did you really want to end like them? Your grandfather want you to replace him as bard coven leader” Mavka tried to convince her.

“Fuck yourself, bitch!!” Skara said while clenching her teeth by the pressure on her chest “I prefer to die alongside my friends than become Belos’s whore, just like you!!”

“I see that Bragi didn’t teach you manners. I will show you a lesson” Mavka said with a mad voice.

The comment had enraged Mavka even more, so she stomped harder Skara on the stomach several times causing her to cough blood. Skara tried to push away Mavka’s foot but the pain diminished her strength. Gus and Jerbo watched in horror but couldn’t free themselves from the deadly grip. Mavka lifted Gus and Barcus and made them float at her sides so they could see better Skara’s suffering. Mavka raised her foot preparing to stomp Skara again when a sharp pain on her back made her scream for the first time in the battle. The pain made her step back from Skara and release her grip on the boys.

Everyone saw Viney hanging on the back of the coven leader, apparently nailing something on Mavka’s back. Viney release her grip and hurried to help Skara, she got up with some difficult holding her stomach with one arm but managed to stand up. Gus and Jerbo hurried to the girls side and stared at Mavka who was twitching. Mavka’s hands floated to her back and grabbed whatever Viney have used to pierce her and took them out from her body. Mavka looked at the spikes and threw them aside when recognize them, then se glared fiercely at Viney. Viney have pierced her with two Manticore’s spikes she had taken before leaving the plaza.

“How does that feel, Mavka?” Viney asked in a serious voice “The Manticore’s venom is one of the deadliest venoms on the world, even your healing ability can’t counter it that fast. Too bad the Healing Hat was destroyed four years ago”

“Viney!!! How dare you attack me!! I’m your leader!!” Mavka exclaimed.

“I’m sorry but I quit your coven” Viney showed her free mark arm.

“NO! Only I can remove that mark!” Mavka watched astonished Viney’s arm “How did you do it!?!?”

“Why should I tell you?” Viney said coldly and threw a magic shot at her, the spell hit her hard.

“I’m going to slaughter you all!!!” Mavka yelled in extreme anger and started to throw magic shots in every direction. Viney casted a barrier around them with the help of Jerbo.

“How we are going to stop her!?” asked Skara while summoning a guitar this time “She heals insanely fast”

“But she’s not immortal, she just have an incredible amount of energy stored in her body, that’s why she can heal so fast” Viney explained to them “But same as any other witch, without a vile sack she is done”

“What’s the plan?” Skara asked while finishing tuning her guitar.

“Give her all what we got” Viney said and everyone nodded.

“You got it, Viney. Let’s kill that bitch, she broke my favorite bass!” Skara said with a frown “Hey, guys, you look pretty tired. How are you doing?”

“I’m don’t have much magic left” Gus said.

“No biggie. Leave it to me” Skara made an ok sign with one hand.

“When you’re ready, Viney” Jerbo said waiting for Viney signal.

**[Insert suggested music No. 2]**

“Now!!” Viney yelled and they vanished the barrier. Skara started to play a tune making the three owls feel a rush of magic inside him, the tune Skara was playing was helping their natural magic production rate increase considerably.

Jerbo and Viney charged against Mavka’s body, the coven leader, still wincing by the venom running in her body, threw a powerful fireball to each one just to be deflected back at her by a teleporter casted by Gus on the spells trajectory. The fireballs hit hard Mavka, sending her crash on a wall. When she opened her eyes again Jerbo produced a sharp wave of wind with his staff severing her head. When the head started to float, Viney appeared by her side and with a strong kick she sent the head fly away from the body. Mavka started to trace a spell circle with his hands just to be cut out by a group of vines wrapping one hand and slamming it hard on a wall, imprisoning it. The other hand threw a flare at Viney but this one was blocked by a wall of rock raised by Gus, then Viney used one last Manticore’s spine to stab Mavka on the chest but the body moved and she missed the vile sack. However, Mavka screamed in a mixture of pain and rage. A giant abomination hand raised from the floor and imprisoned the other hand, then the abomination hand turned into roots with the hand inside it.

Mavka spun her head and traced a big spell circle with her horns making ice needles sprout from every part of the floor making Viney and Jerbo retreat to the air. Since there ceiling was destroyed by Mavka at the beginning of the battle, Gus lifted him and Skara to the next floor with a rock pillar, Skara continued playing her tune tapping one food with the rhythm. She never stopped playing or attempt to move, she thrusted her friends blindly at the point that she was playing with her eyes closed and bobbing her head, she really loved music. Jerbo charged against the floor hitting it hard with his staff, breaking every ice needle in the room. Gus levitated the sharp needles and threw them hard against Mavka’s head and body, the coven leader protected both with a barrier.

The amount of magic she was wasting countering the Manticore’s venom was big, and the powerful spells she was casting were starting to diminish her energy reservoir. Mavka enraged, never in her life she have spent so many energy and it took her years to steal all that magic from the patients at healers. With a big burst of flames she released her hands from the plants, she traced a spell removing the nailed spike from her chest just to be launched by Viney against one of her hands, nailing it on the wall, the hand started to bleed. Mavka was trying to trace a spell with her head when a copy of Gus fall from the sky and held her by one horn making her unable to cast a spell, she screamed in rage. Jerbo hit the body from below with a big abomination fist sending it to the air, Mavka’s other hand tried to grab her body but the hand was teleported by Gus outside the tower. Viney flew above Mavka’s body and casted a big ice needle and with a powerful hit of her staff she launched the ice needle against the body, piercing it by the chest and pinned it hard on the floor. The link between Mavka’s body and her severed parts broke immediately causing all of them to bleed and go limp, she bled out in seconds, so there were no scream or final curses. Gus lowered the pillar placing them on the lower level. The battle was over.

Viney landed near the head and stared at it “You won’t steal magic anymore” Viney said while frowning at the head. During her time at healers, she could feel that some of the patient’s magic diminished for no reason, and the only constant was Mavka treating them. That’s when she discovered that Mavka used the heling knowledge to steal magic from the patients. Even when she discovered that she never left the coven, she wouldn’t leave them at Mavka’s mercy.

Skara give a final blow to the strings and raised her arm in victory “Hell, yeah!!” but as soon as she raised her arm she winced and held her belly. Viney turned around and hurried to her side.

“Let me see, I will heal you” Viney said gently.

**[Insert suggested music No. 3]**

But before she could do something they heard a big cracking sound and the tower began to tremble, the group looked around in surprise, the tower was starting to lean to one side and then it began to collapse. Before they slid by the angle of the tower they summoned their staffs, Jerbo took Gus with him and they fly outside the stage from the wall Mavka have broken through. They looked down searching for what could have caused the tower to fall and saw the leader of the Construction coven, Balore.

“Another one!?!?!” Gus complained “We have defeated four already!!”

“Shit!! Luz was right, this place was going to turn into a battlefield” Jerbo said.

“Who else you have defeated?” asked Viney who wasn’t updated about the battles.

“Damon and Damian, Illusion coven leaders”

“Two!?” Jerbo asked astonished remembering that Gus mentioned they have ran into another two coven leaders.

“Yeah, I was surprised too” Skara said “The old fart Bragi never told me nothing about the twin brother of Damon. But it makes sense to me now, he tried to hit on me several times and he seemed…different in some ways”

“Then you two defeated them?” Viney asked.

“Not me. It was all Gus work” Skara said with an encouragement smile “Cool, isn’t it?

Jerbo whistled “Damn, man, and you were worried of being the weak link without your staff. Nice work, Gus!” Jerbo praised Gus making the youngest witch blush slightly.

“Anyway, we have to stop him too” Gus said in a serious voice now.

“I agree, and I don’t think we could leave anyway, he was searching for us” Viney said.

“Let’s kick his old ass!!” Skara said with enthusiasm but started to cough more blood. Viney floated to her side and placed her hand on her belly, her hand glowed some seconds and then she removed her hand.

“Okay, girl, you have an inner hemorrhage and I can’t heal you here, it’s something very delicate. I don’t want to risk you for rushing it” Viney said in a serious voice “I saw Bump on that direction, go with him so you can be healed properly” Viney called Puddles and the griffin arrived instantly, he was flying around the tower waiting for Viney’s command.

“But your hurt too, you will need help!” Skara said trying not to wince by the pain.

“It’s okay, Skara, you already helped us a lot. We even recovered some magic, thanks” Gus said smiling at her.

“We will take care of him, you can come back here once you are properly healed. Lead Bump and the others to this place” Jerbo said also with a smile.

“But…” Skara coughed a little more blood “Okay…Be careful, all of you. I’ll be back with help”

Skara climbed on Puddles and then they departed to where Viney pointed, and the three Ancient Owls landed behind Balore. The footsteps made him stop moving debris and turned around.

“Oh, you are alive!” Balore said in a raspy voice “For a minute I thought I wasn’t going to have fun today”

“You will have a lot of fun when helping reconstructing the city, man. Stop destroying things!” Gus said.

“Won’t do. Rebels don’t deserve a house constructed by my coven” Balore snapped “But enough talk, let’s go to business, time is money. Master Belos promised relic for Construction coven, the quick I deliver your bodies the quick I’ll have my relic”

Balore charged against them and jumped to deliver a punch at them. The three jumped back quickly and Balore punch landed on the floor leaving a crater and the surrounding areas cracked. The owls went wide eyed by the insane strength of Balore, he must have been using a strength patch. All of them took battle positions and started to counterattack. All of them threw a fireball at him, Balore just covered with her arms, the fireballs impacted directly on him but when the smoke dissipated he was standing on the same place with minor injuries on his arms.

“Ha! Staffs are for the weak. I will crush you myself!” Balore said mockingly while cracking his knuckles.

This time they threw at him ice shards but Balore just break them with a heavy punch. They threw different magic attacks with the same result, the coven leader didn’t flinch at any of them. Balore started to pick up big debris and threw at them with great force giving them just a brief instant to dodge the rocks. The projectiles damaged severely where they landed, one hit would cause them great damage, and their cloaks couldn’t help them against flying rocks since they were not a spell. Looking that their spells won’t do nothing, Jerbo summoned a plant abomination from a nearby pot and then mixed it again with some rock magic making his fist solid rock. The abomination charged against Balore and started to punch the old witch.

Balore and the abomination started boxing, the coven leader dodged the abomination punches and when an open he punched hard the abomination making a hole in its body. However, since they were on an unbricked street the abomination could regain the lost mass from the ground. While Balore was distracted with the abomination, Gus launched a rock pillar behind the coven leader pushing him forward and making him stumble, Jerbo took advantage of that and made his abomination punch Balore on the face with an uppercut making him stumble back, the abomination continue punching Balore on the face and body and with a final uppercut the abomination send Balore crash on the remaining of the tower. Viney threw a powerful magic shot at him causing a big explosion.

They watched in expectation without lowering their guard. They heard the debris move and Balore jumped from it landing on the street. He spun her elbow to stretch it and then cracked her neck. He have just some scratches on his arms and face. Jerbo commanded her abomination to charge against Balore and this one charged at the abomination too, but this time Balore clashed his punch with abomination’s, crushing the rock fist. When the abomination used its other arm, Balore do the same and broke that too. Without arms, Balore punched the head of the abomination and then started to punch repeatedly the body until there was just a pool of mud left behind. Viney raised a pillar under Balore’s feet and launched him to the air, then Viney flew at light speed positioning her above Balore, she spun her staff and threw a powerful blast of magic against him. Balore covered with his arms and the blast launched him against the floor, leaving a little crater and a cloud of dust and flying debris.

Viney landed close to her friends and waited, once more Balore jumped from the crater, same as before there were just some scratches. The coven leader laughed evilly.

“Is that all what you got, worms?” Balore said nastily with a smirk on his face.

The owls frowned with concern, their attacks were ineffective against him, they abomination was the one that made the more damage to him. They could use very powerful spells but that could leave them without magic and that was a problem. Jerbo and Gus took the strength potion from their holders, Viney excused herself since she used her potion against Korcha, but Gus took the extra potion that he acquired thanks to the doppelgänger and gave it to Viney. They drank the potion and then charged against Balore.

Balore started to run toward them but was intercepted by Jerbo, their staffs give them speed advantage against the coven leader. Jerbo punched him hard on the stomach making him spit, immediately Viney used Jerbo as support and kicked Balore hard on the face. Balore was unable to do anything against the owls, they were performing an incredible tag team attack, and their coordination and timing were perfect. When Balore was falling back from Viney’s kick, Jerbo slid under him, hitting him hard on the back with his knee raising him again in the air. With the momentum that Viney had and a little impulse with her staff, she hit Balore hard on the face with her knee, while he was falling back, Viney spun on the air and kicked him with a wheel kick making his head crash hard on the floor. The force of the hit made him bounce again in the air, just to be grabbed by his ankle by Jerbo, throwing him against the ground and making him roll. Balore recovered but just at the same instant he got on her feet Gus hit him hard on the back making him fall forward, Balore recovered and turned his gaze at Gus just to be knocked by a simultaneous kick from Jerbo and Viney in the face. But Balore managed to stay stood.

Gus threw him a magic shot making him cover with his arms, when the smoke disappeared the three were already surrounding him. Gus hit Balore hard on one side making him twitch, the coven leader threw a punch at Gus, just to be blocked by him, Balore tried to hit Gus on the head with his other elbow but his attack was blocked this time by Jerbo. Viney kneed him hard on the face, and he groaned by the pain. Viney used his head as support and spun behind him to give him a kick with her heel at the same instant Jerbo give him a kick on the face increasing the damage, and then Gus hit him hard on the stomach with his elbow. Viney used his shoulder to roll in front of him, the three of them casted a powerful magic shot in front of Balore sending him fly against the debris of the tower.

Balore pushed the debris apart and stood up, he had a cut on her lower lip and a bleeding nose. This time the owls hurt him. The coven leader started to get mad, he pulled out more of his coven patches and stick another into his arm. Balore charged against the owls but they still were faster than him, even when he was stronger they managed to block his attacks and continue punching him with their tag attacks. He started to get angrier with every hit, but was unable to hit the youngsters. After another coordinated attack they threw a powerful fireball at him sending him crash against a wall, breaking it completely.

Balore stood up completely enraged and this time he stuck several patches in his arms. The three watched in horror the amount of patches he stuck. The patches merged on his skin and his muscles started to grow aberrantly, the coven leader started to laugh and his eyes reflected the insane state in which he was now. Nobody could tolerate that amount of buff spells, neither him even being the leader of the Construction coven. He turned berserker by the uncontrollable power he have now.

Balore screamed insanely and punched the house next to him destroying it completely, but the damage didn’t ended there, the debris of the house were launched at incredible force destroying a complete line of houses of the street. The three Ancient Owls watched in horror at his impossible strength, one hit and that was all. But they didn’t hesitate, they were able to damage him, and they were still faster, and with that aberrant muscles he must be slower now.

They started to throw powerful magic shots trying to avoid a close combat, but for their surprise the shots did nothing to him, they just broke when touching his body and Balore didn’t flinch a little. The berserker witch charged against the team, surprising them by his speed. They jumped back to avoid the punch, then Jerbo charged against him and hit him hard on the face, but Balore didn’t move an inch, even more, the hit hurt more Jerbo than the coven leader. And in a quick move, Balore grabbed Jerbo by the arm, crushing it with a clench. The sharp pain in his arm suppressed Jerbo’s scream, then Balore threw him against another row of houses. Viney and Gus quickly casted six strong barriers around Jerbo, then Gus created several illusions of them.

Jerbo pierced through the walls, each barrier breaking at the crash with a wall but couldn’t stop Jerbo from flying, when the last barrier broke Jerbo crashed hard on a wall. Jerbo winced in pain and coughed blood while holding his arm near the shoulder trying to suppress the pain of her broken arm. The barriers have diminished the force but he still crashed hard on the wall, he thought that maybe some of his ribs were fractured, but he couldn’t afford stay there. So, with all of his will power he stood up and flew back to the battle.

Since Balore wasn’t looking he didn’t notice who the real one was so he screamed and smashed with both fist the ground, breaking the floor and raising several rocks from the ground, the terrain got completely wrecked. Viney and Gus lose their valance with the tremor, the illusions vanished by the force of the tremble. Balore pounced toward Viney and retracted his arm ready to crush Viney.

“VINEY!!!!” Jerbo shouted from the air.

Viney turned her look at Balore and got paralyzed by the fear, then everything passed on slow motion for her. Puddles rushed toward Viney and took her with his beak and throw her out of Balore trajectory. While in the air, Viney watched Jerbo’s attempt to wrap Balore with vines but he broke them all easily and then she saw how her griffin received the punch that was meant to her. Puddles screeched and was sent to fly against a line of houses, destroying some of them on his way. Puddles lied still once he stopped several houses away from them.

“PUDDLES!!!!” Viney screamed in the most heartbreaking way she had ever made in her life.

Balore started to laugh and looked at where Puddles landed “Mmm. Today I will have roast chicken for dinner”

With tears on her eyes, Viney glared at him and without hesitation she took her Moonlight Blessing.

“Viney, no!! We still have the effect of the strength potion!!” Gus tried to reach for her arm but she was already drinking it.

Viney charged against Balore and started to hit him hard on the face, once again Balore seemed to feel pain, and Viney’s punches move him back. He tried to punch her but Viney dodged every attempt of Balore and she continued hitting him relentlessly all over his body with all her anger. Viney’s hits could be heard around Bonesborough. When there were just five second left for the effect to finish, Viney screamed and released all her anger in one single blow, sending Balore crash against the tower and destroying what remained from it. Viney collapsed and started to pant, Jerbo and Gus hurried to her side.

“Give me your potion!” Viney demanded to Gus.

“Wha- are you crazy, Viney!?!? That will kill you!!!” Gus said with concern “It’s a one-use only”

“Give me your potion!!!” Viney said with some anger and with tears on her eyes.

“NO!” Gus said firmly. Viney tried to reach for Gus holder but Jerbo grabbed her with some vines preventing her to raise from the floor.

“NO! RELEASE ME!! I NEED IT!!” Viney stop struggling and started to cry “Puddles…” Jerbo and Gus looked at Viney with great sadness.

Skara arrived with Bump and landed near them. Some others witches arrived too in an attempt to help them. Bump and Skara were going to say something when the cracking of rocks make them turn their looks at the debris of the Transmission tower. With a scream Balore got out of the debris and started to walk toward Viney.

“NO!! I’M THE STRONGEST BEING IN THIS WORLD!!!” Balore yelled in rage “I NEED MORE POWER!!”

“Gross! Is that Balore!?” Skara pointed to the coven leader.

“Yes” Gus said “He have used several strength patches on him and go berserker”

“Can you do something with your music, Skara?” Jerbo asked.

“I’m afraid not. If he went berserker, music won’t affect him, he won’t listen to nothing nor anyone” Skara said looking with some fear at the grotesque witch.

“What we are going to do now? Not even the Moonlight Blessing harmed him!” Jerbo said with great concern.

“Let’s give him what he wants” Gus said.

“What!?” Jerbo asked astonished “What do you mean!?”

“Just look at him, her body can’t handle that much power” Gus said and took out the two vials of the Moonlight Blessing he have “If he wants power let’s give it to him”

Jerbo stared with surprise until he understood what Gus meant with that. Jerbo nodded and took out his vial too.

“I doubt we can force him to drink it or even inject it on him. How are we going to do it?” Jerbo asked.

“Leave it to me, I just need something he can’t break or send fly away” Gus said in a serious voice but with confidence. Jerbo nodded and gave him his vial.

“Leave that to me” Jerbo said.

“Wait, Jerbo! You are badly injured!!” Bump said with concern “I can tell your arm is broken!”

“Doesn’t matter” Jerbo said starting to walk toward Balore “Please, take care of Viney”

“Let’s back up a little” Gus said while helping Viney to get up “I’m sorry, Viney, we need to go now” he said gently. Skara helped Viney too and they walked as fast as Viney could while Bump covered them.

Jerbo summoned one big normal abomination and commanded it to charge against Balore, the abomination obeyed and started to throw goo at the coven leader. Balore punched the projectiles making them explode into drops of goo, he charged against the abomination and started to punch it on the body making it dissolve into goo, but the abomination raised again from the pool of goo and started to slash him with its arms transformed on big axes. Balore covered with his arms and the arm of the abomination broke. He punched the abomination again making it dissolve. The witches around started to throw several types of magic but he didn’t flinch and he didn’t put attention to them. When everyone noticed that their magic didn’t work they began to wrap him with vines and thorns, but Balore just ripped them with a little pull.

Jerbo’s abomination raised again and engulfed Balore in a big mountain of goo, but the abomination exploded and Balore began to scream in rage. Jerbo raised another abomination from a nearby spot, this abomination was completely made of moss, and it took Jerbo a while to make all that moss grow in the abomination so his first abomination was just a distraction. The new abomination charged against Balore and its hands transformed into branches but he didn’t tried to hit him, instead the branches started to grow and tried to wrap Balore arms. Balore broke the branches and punched the abomination in the body, but the abomination just twitched. Being extremely fluffy and dense, the moss absorbed all the impact spreading it over the abomination, and since its core was liquid there was no solid surface that allowed Balore to push the abomination away. Balore watched incredulous at the abomination and enraged more.

The branches started to grow again and wrapped her arms, making Balore to pull his arms to break the branches, but the branches kept growing making him just scream in rage. The other witches started to wrap Balore’s legs trying to trap him, but Balore just struggled and broke every single vine and thorn. Balore punched the moss abomination with rage but the abomination never gave a step back. Jerbo was performing magic at full throttle, he was controlling his abomination while making the moss grow so the abomination could resist the punches, all with one hand. Gus returned to Jerbo’s side with the moonlight blessing potions on an only flask.

“Everything ready” Gus said “Nice job! That thing is amazing! Just what we need”

“What’s next?” Jerbo asked.

“I need your abomination to hold the flask. Can you mix a light spell with your abomination?” Gus asked while smiling at Jerbo.

Jerbo returned the smile “No problem”

Jerbo casted the spell and the abominations eye glowed a blinding light. Balore cover his eyes but got blinded by the surprising attack. Balore screamed in rage and the other witches continue raising vines and thorns to wrap him. The abomination jumped back at them, then Gus casted an illusion spell transforming the moss abomination into a muscular human. Then the abomination took carefully the flask and hurried forward and waited for Balore to recover his sight. After some second Balore recovered his sight and watched at the new being in front of him.

“Who the hell are you!?!?” asked Balore full of rage.

“I’m Beefy Bob! The strongest human in the human realm! I come here because someone told me you were the strongest witch on this place!” Beefy Bob said while flexing his arms to show his muscles.

“NO ONE IS STRONGEST THAN ME!! A MERE HUMAN WONT DO ANYTHING TO ME!!!”

“Show me what you got, worm” Beefy Bob teased smugly making Balore scream in rage and he threw a punch directly on his chest. Beefy Bob didn’t move an inch.

“HA!! The strongest witch on this place?” Beefy Bob started to laugh “You’re just a shrimp”

Balore threw another punch at his head obtaining the same result.

“How disappointing. I should get out of here, there is no one that can match my power” Beefy Bob said with disappointment.

“NO!! THERE IS NO WAY A HUMAN CAN BE STORNGER THAN ME!!”

“Of course is possible!” Beffy Bob took the flask from his back and raised in front of Balore “This is my Ultimate Super Incredible Infinite Power Potion. As long as I have it no one will be stronger than me!” Then Beefy Bob started to laugh insanely.

Balore traced a spell and made he flask levitate to him. Beefy Bob made a surprise face and held his head with his hands. “Noooo! The source of my powers!”

Balore drank the potion and immediately started to feel the rush of power in his body and started to laugh insanely “YES!! YES!!!!! THIS POWER IS AMAZING!! NO ONE CAN MATCH ME NOW!!! I’M EVEN STRONGER THAN BELOS!!!! I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD!!!!” he raised his arms and clenched his fists.

“EVERYONE FLY AWAY!!!!” Gus shouted. Jerbo took Gus on his staff and everyone retreated to the air.

Balore punched the abomination hard, smashing the ground of a wide area by his punch, this time the abomination couldn’t endure the hit and dissolved. Some houses collapsed while others raised from the floor several meters, it was as if they were living in a rugged mountain. No house remained stood on a mile, all Bonesborough trembled with the hit and houses started to fracture around the town.

“What have you done!?!?!?” Bump exclaimed while watching with horror the new force of the coven leader.

“We gave him what he wanted” Gus said looking with a serious expression at Balore.

“Now we won’t be able to stop him!!”

“We have” Jerbo said.

“Huh?…How!?!?” Bump asked not believing in his words.

“He drank three full Moonlight Blessing potions, we can barely endure one” Gus said watching in expectation of the inevitable “And his body barely could endure all that patches”

Balore kept laughing insanely and was preparing another punch when suddenly he felt a sharp pain all over his body. Balore fall to his knees and started to scream in agony. Every single fiber of his muscles started to rip, his blood vessels started to blow, his heart and vile sack started to pump extremely fast, and unable to hold the rhythm both of them tore, his blood and vile started to flood his chest. Balore collapsed on the floor and a pool of blood started to form under him, then his body started to twitch until it let out the last spasm. The place go silent for a brief moment until the witches started to celebrate.

Viney hurried to where Puddles was lying and placed her hands over Puddles neck, but the griffin didn’t move. Viney fall to her knees and then she started to sob, her friend was gone.

After some time, Jerbo, Gus, Skara and Bump landed behind Viney and looked with deep sadness the scene. Viney was on her knees next to Puddles holding the last lollypop he gave to her. No one wanted to say anything but this wasn’t over yet, so Jerbo being one of Viney’s best friends leaned and placed his hand on her elbow, his other arm was already wrapped on bandages and several heal patches, it won’t heal him but it will prevent the pain and more damage.

“Viney” Jerbo said gently “We have to go, they were expecting Luz at the castle. We need to help them” Viney nodded slightly.

“I’ll go with you!” Skara said with determination but Jerbo shook his head.

“No, stay here and help everyone. Remember we need to remove all marks. And your support magic could help them a lot” Jerbo said gently.

“But all of you are in pretty bad shape!!” Skara said with concern.

“Doesn’t matter. Remember Luz’s message” Gus said with determination “We won’t stop until Belos is down. We prepared ourselves just for this”

Skara looked with a mixture of concern and admiration at the three youngsters. They were prepared to give their lives for everyone, for their home and especially for their friends, they were determined to go and help them even in that shape. There wasn’t a trace of fear on their eyes. Then Skara nodded. “Everyone must return safely! You hear!?”

Bump leaned close to Viney and talked gently to her “Do what you need to do. We’ll stay with him”

“Thanks” Viney said with a broken voice. Then she hugged Puddles one last time and whispered to him “Thanks, Puddles…Goodbye”

Viney released her grip and walked away, giving one final glance at Puddles until she returned.

“Here, Augustus. You will arrive sooner if everyone fly by their own” Bump summoned a broom and give it to Gus.

Skara summoned her guitar and played a little tune and the three owls glowed one time “It’s a Haste spell, it will last until you reach the castle”

“Take care, kids, go help Miss Noceda please. And as Skara said, I want you all in one piece.” Bump said and the three nodded.

Viney, Jerbo and Gus departed to the castle flying at incredible speed. They had lost Puddles on the battle but they won’t allow to lose anyone else. They could see the castle in the distance and several smoke trails, so they hurried her flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 13, I hope you enjoyed it, tried my best to make it as exciting as previous chapter. Once again we come, we assaulted and we conquer… Yeah… but we didn’t celebrate this time people, Puddles is gone. Seriously if someone didn’t drop at least one tear you have no heart, shame on you!
> 
> I’m sorry for keep you waiting this long, it has been a hectic week, I have to help an aunt and I lost two days. I finished this chapter yesterday at midnight but I needed to give a last review and intended to post it sooner on the day but again today was a day of hey! Do that please, and go there please.
> 
> I’ll be honest, this chapter was more difficult than last one, being in an open place it was hard to think on the possibilities I needed to cover so many places but in the end I just focused on some to make this progress smoothly and this was the result, I hope you liked the way everything happened. So, coven leaders time!
> 
> Illusion coven: The twins! I keep looking at the illusion banner sometime and there were two options, two persons or a single leader with his shadow, but I think I liked more the first one, after all it will fit with why Edric and Emira were enrolled in illusion coven, do their parents want them to be next coven leaders? Will see about that next chapter. Anyway, Damon and Damian, I wanted similar names and I chose this ones, we have seen him on the convention chapter and I don’t know, it looks very suspicious to me.
> 
> Beast keeping coven: Korcha! Our little guy, I see it in the banner and think Hey! That little guy is pretty strong and wild, but also it seems to me that is very lazy. I hope you liked the dark touch on his personality, he isn’t friend of the beasts, and he deserved to die here, no mercy for him after what he done to Puddles. Ok, the bestiary was difficult, I thought in several mythical creatures, Cockatrices, dragons, wyverns, even a Behemoth: king of the beasts, but all seemed to OP for the battle. Look for an image of Behemoth from FF XIV, very thought battles, I have slayed some of them in Monster Hunter World, I got to said King of the beast with all honors. Oh! You can search for all beast on Saint Google there will be images from them.
> 
> Healing coven: Mavka! It was hard to think on a battle with someone that specialize on healing, I thought on making her using the magic in its opposite way like cutting your organs with one spell (shivers) but it was to OP and let’s be honest, no one would have survived. I also thought on something like blood bending but I didn’t want to make Viney get all that dark and everything making the same to Mavka, that could leave Viney marked, well it happened in the end but she didn’t need to do something against her convictions.
> 
> Construction coven: Balore! A hard one too, what he was going to do, throw you a house so you will end like the wicked witch of the east? No, that won’t do, so I think him using patches was fine, with berserker mode included. They could have all died with one punch but I never thought in killing them, but Puddles, (sigh) oh Puddles, why did you needed to be a hero. A very powerful enemy but in the end he couldn’t hold on that insane power on that old body.
> 
> Now the music. It’s getting hard to find some epic tunes by this point, I want you to feel all the emotions in the battles, so I’m getting short of them. I don’t want to use some godly tune, we are not fighting Zeus or some creep like that. I have explained the one from Chrono Cross. The second one, man, I was writing battle against Mavka and when Skara summoned her guitar that melody came immediately to me I needed to put it there, you could search for Mettaton vs Frisk undertale animatic on youtube and you will see what I’m talking about. Undertale, what a game, who need 60fps when you have such incredible story and music. And the las one was hard, I thought on using Truth, Beauty and Hatred from Hollow Knight but it didn’t convinced me in the end, give it a try, cool track.
> 
> Now, I want to thank everyone who are still reading this fic. I appreciate all your comments, I’m happy that you are enjoying the drama, the battles, everything in general. I can tell you honestly that when I started this I didn’t intend to write it this deep, but seeing your comments well, I need to reciprocate your enthusiasm. I’m really enjoying deepening in the story trying to explain all the lore as better as I can trying not to leave things floating in the air or contradicting myself.
> 
> So, two more chapters to go and that’s all folks, we are at the closure, prepare for some really heartbreaking moments. So that’s all guys and gals, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous one. As always leave your comments, questions and etc. As you can see I answer them all even if you don’t have an account here. So stay safe. Be good and see you next chapter. Stay tuned ;)


	14. FAMILY MATTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz, Amity, Edric, Emira and King arrived the castle without any complication, however once they enter the castle guards began to attack them, Edric and Emira stay on the hall fighting the guards while Amity, Luz and King continue to the throne room as planned, however Odalia appeared in front of them and everything began to go wrong since that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals!!! Chapter 14 is finally here, sorry for the long wait, it has been a hectic week. Anyway tell you about that on end notes, for now please enjoy this chapter!! And yes, it come with music too, I will share you three tracks this time to and well, I have noticed that the video of the one hour long version of A beautiful song was been took down, a shame, but there is a nice half an hour version, so if you didn’t find the videos well, that just happens now and then.
> 
> Track No. 1 Grandma/Destruction from NieR: Automata, there is a half hour extended version
> 
> Track No. 2 Shadowlord from NieR: Replicant/Gestalt look for the one hour extended version, it is arranged nicely with the intro part and the rest is just the main track
> 
> Track No. 3 Sealed Vessel from Hollow Knight. Ok this one is tricky because there isn’t a nice arranged extended version of this track, but I want you to focus on the strings part of the track and until the end from that point, just ignore the epic intro, that is the feeling you’re searching for, trust me. So there are two options, one 17 minutes long where the track just repeated itself or a 21 minute arrangement but, mmm, I don’t like that much how it was arranged, they focused too much on the intro part.

Viney landed outside her house and petted his griffin before entering the house.

“Thanks” said Viney while rubbing the feathers of her griffin “Rest a little, we’ll be departing soon” The griffin cooed and rubbed his head on Viney’s.

After Puddles death Viney didn’t have the heart to take another beast as her companion, but after some months Emira took Viney to a refuge without telling her where they were going. When they reached the place Viney got surprised and complained to Emira. They entered the building but Viney was very reluctant to adopt a new companion, but when the attendant leaded them outside to a big yard Viney’s mood rose and her eyes went wide with excitement. There were several beast from different species and ages, some of them napping and others just running around the place. The place took care of injured beasts and from those who were abandoned for their former owners. Viney approached every one of them to pet them, the beasts seemed very happy around Viney too.

Emira watched at her girlfriend with a tender face, she loved to see Viney that excited about beasts. Viney wandered around still with no intention to take any of the beasts with her until a little beast draw her attention. On a tree was a little griffin with purple fur and amethyst feathers, and with violet tips on his just grown wings feathers. He was trying to fly for his first time, however the little beast couldn’t hold the flight and slammed on the ground. The little griffin made a sad face and Viney hurried to his side and said some comforting words to him. Then Viney started to give some lessons to the little beast emulating with her arms, the little griffin watched her with curiosity. Emira found the scene very tender, just watching Viney trying to teach a griffin how to fly melted her.

Viney put the little griffin on the branch again and started to encourage him. The griffin attempted to fly again but with the same result, but this time Viney just caught him and returned him to the branch and encouraged him again and started to motion flying moves with her arms. After some tries the griffin was able to hold on flight for some seconds and then he landed softly on the ground. Viney cheered with joy and then she started to teach him how to take flight from the ground, so she started to run so de griffin knew what to do. The little griffin started to run and when he gained enough speed attempted to fly but couldn’t hold his weight making him roll on the floor. Viney helped him and kept encouraging him, neither she nor Emira took note of the time but soon enough and after several attempts the little griffin was able to take flight by his own and floated on a place for several seconds. The griffin then hurried to Viney and landed on her arms and she embraced the ‘little’ beast, the griffin cooed in happiness and then he snuggled on Viney’s chest and started to sleep. Viney smiled and looked with lovely eyes at the griffin.

“I think we’ll adopt that little guy” Emira said to the attendant and the witch left to prepare the papers. Then Emira walked to where Viney was and hugged her from behind while resting her head on Viney’s shoulder “So, how will you name him?”

Viney kept her look at the now sleeping griffin on her arms “Snuggles”

It just took her that little interaction to fall for the griffin, and since that moment she took care of him, becoming as close as she was to Puddles, always giving him the same love to her former companion, and of course the little griffin grew attached to her as Puddles was. Snuggles will do everything for Viney, just like Puddles, but thankfully there was no need of that nowadays, they have a little adventure now and then, but nothing they couldn’t handle. And her love for the beasts didn’t ended there, since that moment Viney used her free time to search fine homes to all them.

\----------

Emira was on the couch immersed on her memories while watching some photos and didn’t noticed when Viney entered the house, and she was surprised when she hugged her from behind and gave her a soft kiss on the neck.

“Did you missed me?” Viney asked softly.

Emira started to giggle “What are you doing here, hon! I thought you have an appointment at the institute” Emira turned and give a quick kiss on the lips to her wife.

Viney chuckled “No, in the end Eda just wanted to ask me to do an errand and it didn’t took me long” Viney glanced at the photo album and saw the pictures on the page “I like that picture, it was a very funny day”

Emira chuckled “Yeah. I will never forget Bump’s face after all the auditorium got covered on abomination goo” then she noticed Viney’s tired face and caressed Viney’s cheek with one hand “Aww, hon. Look at those bags, I don’t like you to overwork that much”

Viney leaned to Emira’s hand “Yeah, Eda scolded me too. I’m sorry, Emi, I promise I will delegate some work, I don’t want to make you worry” she said looking at her wife’s concerned face “Anyway, I’m free now, we can go whenever you said”

Emira closed the album and put it on the table “That would be nice. Let’s take a bath and get ready”

“Mm, are you trying to seduce me?” Viney asked with a mischievous face.

Emira stood up and wrapped her arms around Viney’s neck leaning close to her and she talked in a soft and mischievous voice “You still owe me my morning cuddles, so I demand a compensation. Lots of hugs and smooches, no funny business today, but you might get lucky tomorrow”

“Deal” Viney said and closed the gap between them and the girls kissed passionately. After some time they broke their kiss and headed to their bathroom. It was a long and nice hot shower with lots of hugs and kisses.

Once they got dressed and after a light meal they left the house to depart to their appointment.

“Hello, Snuggy! Who is the most gorgeous griffin on the world?” Emira said while scratching Snuggles chest. The griffin cooed happily and then Emira gave him some griffin treats “Yes you are, little guy!”

“You’re spoiling him” Viney said with a chuckle.

“Oh, don’t listen to mommy, she’s just jealous because she wanted me to rub her chest” Emira said playfully while smirking mischievously at Viney. Viney rolled her eyes but chuckled at the teasing of her wife.

“Come on, pampering mom, get your ass on board” Viney said playfully while giving a soft spank at Emira “We don’t want to make them wait”

“Hey!” Emira said faking offense while mounting Snuggles “I think someone wants to sleep with you tonight Snuggy”

Viney chuckled while mounting Snuggles “I don’t mind but, are you sure? That will be two full nights without me!” Snuggles took flight and began to head to their destiny.

“Hm. That is a good point. I will let it pass just this once” Emira said still faking being offended by Viney’s action.

“Yeah, Emi. Just like the last one, and the last one before that” Viney said and started to laugh.

Emira couldn’t do other thing but to laugh too. “Oh, be careful, hon, I might change my mind”

“Is that a threat?” Viney asked with a smile while looking back at Emira.

“I’m just telling you to be careful” Emira said while giving a mischievous grin to Viney and began tracing circles on Viney’s back “Remember that I have been always a bad girl” and in an instant Emira bit softly one of Vine’s ears tip with her lips causing Viney to tighten her grip on Snuggles feathers making him change his course.

“No, wait!! That’s not fair! You’re going to make us crash!!” Viney said with a hot face while trying to correct Snuggles course.

“That was just a warning, hon. Next time I won’t be so…‘gentle’” Emira whispered to Viney’s ear causing her to shiver.

“Um…” Was the only thing Viney could say, making Emira laugh.

“You’re so adorable, my love” and Emira leaned on Viney’s back while hugging her more tightly “I love you”

“I love you too, Emi”

Then Emira turned a little more serious “Did you think Eda’s plan will work?”

“I hope” Viney said in a serious voice too “It has been a long time already. But I can say the chances are good, or at least I hope”

“Me too” said Emira while tightening more her grip. Then they flew silently for some time.

“Are you ok, love?” Viney asked softly.

“Yes…it’s just that this day bring up a lot of memories, especially what happened three years ago” Emira said in a soft voice.

“Yeah. I have one of those on my way home” Viney said softly “Need something, Emi?”

“Just being like this” Emira said while snuggling in Viney’s back.

“Ok” Viney said and give a gentle rub to Emira’s hands “Remember I’m here for you, Emi”

“Me too” Emira said softly and they stayed like that for the rest of the flight. But same as Viney, Emira started to remember the events from three years ago…

\--------------------

Emira, Edric, Amity, King and Luz continue their flight toward the castle, once they reached the castle grounds Amity stopped them.

“Wait! Something is wrong” Amity said in a serious voice.

“What’s the matter, Mittens?” Edric asked.

“We have crossed the border of the castle grounds and I don’t see any guards on the area” Amity said “Also I can’t sense any magic trace around us”

“Maybe we’re lucky and they all went to Bonesborough” Emira said.

“No, that can’t be. The squads assigned to the castle grounds can’t leave their places in any situation” Amity said.

“Maybe they retreated to the castle and the towers surrounding it” Luz said.

“That is possible” Amity said with a thoughtful expression “It won’t be easy to enter to the castle”

“Doesn’t matter, we knew this wasn’t going to be easy” Luz said “Let’s keep moving, we’ll deal with the guards whenever they appear”

The Blights siblings nodded and they continue his way to the castle, but once they reached the pit in where the castle was built there were no guards around the castle, nor on the forest or the watch towers, neither on the walls and towers of the castle, they all landed just next to the bridge.

“I don’t like this” Amity said with a frown on her face while looking at the castle.

“Mittens is right, there is something very odd here” Emira said.

“Yeah, smells like a trap” Edric said while looking at the surroundings.

“It’s possible, but we don’t have a choice, we won’t have a chance like this again” Luz said in a serious voice.

“I think they all ran inside to hide. That coward just hide himself on the castle so we didn’t kick his butt” King said with overconfidence “Let’s blow the door!”

Luz chuckled “That’s not far from reality. Let’s keep going”

The group walked the bridge expecting that it will withdraw in any second, but that never happened, they reached the front gate without any problem. There were no sight of any wards on the windows of the castle or with an invisibility spell waiting for ambush them, it was all clear and…calm, very very calm. They were ready to blow the door when suddenly it opened by its own, but same as all around the castle, there was no one on the other side.

Cautiously they entered the castle with their guard up, an ambush could happen in any second, once inside the castle the door closed behind them and emitted a bright glow, and then the doors of the joint rooms opened and elite guards started to came out from there. Emira and Edric told Amity and Luz to hurry to the throne room while they got rid of the guards, both girls nodded and hurried to the door in the front hall but guards appeared from the other halls and began to throw magic shots at them. The girls dodged the attacks and Amity threw fireballs at the guards knocking them with one hit while Luz just slammed the base of the staff freezing the guards on her side, the girls kept running and crossed the door to the next room.

**[Insert suggested music No. 1]**

The room was empty so they continue their way, once they crossed the next door they will take the direct route to the throne room, but when they reached the center of the room the door opened and Odalia came out from it, the girls froze on their steps and Odalia walked near them. There was that nasty smile on her face. Amity, Luz and King, who was on Luz back, took a defensive posture.

“Amity, my dear! Where have you been? We weren’t sure if you were death, but I see that you are fine, that’s just…a disappointment” Odalia said in a cold voice that final words and her smile turned into that cold expression “You’re just the greatest disgrace on the Blight bloodline. We do our best to make you perfect, but look at you, helping this mere ‘human’ and helping those lesser witches”

Amity anger came out and she threw a fireball at Odalia who just spun her staff and blocked the attack. Amity glared at Odalia with so much anger that she was showing her fangs at her, Luz glanced at Amity with concern, just Odalia’s presence was enough to make Amity lose her temper.

“I did my best to teach you how to be-” Odalia’s word were cut by a powerful fireball thrown by Luz, Odalia could just jump to avoid the sudden attack.

“She’s perfect the way she is!” Luz said while frowning at Odalia “She don’t have nothing to learn from you, whore!”

“Human” Odalia said in a cold voice turning her look at Luz “You have caused me so much troubles this four years and now you corrupted my daughter, why don’t you understand that this is not your place. You should have stayed in your world”

Luz’s words snapped Amity from her anger, Amity glanced at Luz, seeing the frown on Luz’s face make her felt warm. It was still hard for her to believe that Luz still have those feelings for her after all the terrible things she have done, but there she was, standing for her against her mother, the person that always remarked her errors, no, what her mother said were errors. Amity allowed herself a little smile and then frowned again to her mother.

“We’re here to stop you and Belos!” Amity said with determination “You have done enough damage already”

Odalia began to laugh placing her free hand in front of her mouth “You, talking about damage? I must remember you that it was YOU the one that have chased the rebels and burned their houses, sometimes with them inside. Those poor witches, you didn’t’ gave them a chance. You even burned a complete school with children inside! You’re a monster” Odalia said with a humorous voice.

Amity flinched at that but Luz stood for her again, it was obvious that Odalia was trying to pick on her “No! You’re de monster! Always pushing her to do those horrible things, we know what you have done to Edric, Emira and Boscha! Just to make her do whatever you want!”

Odalia made a fake horrified face “I don’t know what you’re talking about! It was you who killed my beloved children and Amity’s best friend!” she then turned her look at Amity and stared at her with a concerned face “Did she told you that, my dear!? That’s why you’re doing this? Don’t be naive, Amity, she’s lying to you. I can still speak for you with emperor if you stop now!”

But Amity knew the truth about what happened with them, she saw their memories directly from them, something like that wouldn’t work on her, however just looking at her mother’s fake reaction was enough to make her began to get mad again, but before she could say something more her siblings entered the room.

“Did you hear that Em? Didn’t it make you feel sick?” Edric asked in a serious voice “First she tried to kill us and then she blames Luz for that”

Odalia’s expression turned into one of real astonishment “No! That’s not possible!!”

“Hello ‘mother’” Emira said with a voice full of resentment “Surprised to see us again…alive”

“Look at her face, she really thought she killed us” Edric said with his usual playful voice “How sad, in the end she is everything but perfect”

“I know right” Emira said with a playful voice to “Even Boscha is alive. She can’t do anything right by herself”

Odalia began to enrage at the words of the twins, but she calmed her temper “I see. There is no need for more of this act anymore” she said in a cold voice “Never mind, I will kill you for sure this time. You should have stayed hidden, my dears. You could have started a new life away from all of this, but you decided to follow this stupid human who thinks she had a chance against the emperor”

Amity threw a fireball at Odalia and glared fiercely at her, she wouldn’t tolerate someone calling Luz stupid, and seeing that she have no remorse or guilt on her voice just make her angrier “Shut up!! You don’t know her!! And how…How you dared to try to kill my siblings!!”

Odalia blocked the spell and then she was pushed against a wall by Edric and Emira.

“Amity!! Luz!! Now it’s your chance, we’ll take care of her!!” Emira shouted.

Odalia was struggling with the twins and then she watched as Luz and Amity started to run toward the door, but she was not going to let Amity go, she had something special prepared for her, and of course she will never let pass the chance to correct her ‘beloved daughter’, and she knew exactly how to do it. So she started to laugh nastily “Where do you think you’re going Amity? We haven’t finished yet!”, but Amity didn’t pay attention t her.

“Oh, just as I thought, you’re a coward, escaping instead of confronting me” Odalia said taunting Amity, but when Amity didn’t stop she changed her strategy, and it just took her a second, it was easy for her, she has been a manipulator all her life. So Odalia pushed hard the twins with a discharge of magic from her staff and send them fly against a wall, then she addressed to Amity again “Don’t you care what happens to your siblings?”

Amity flinched at that words but kept running.

“Oh dear” Odalia started to laugh mockingly in a very nasty way “You’re willing to sacrifice your siblings for the love of the human!?” That made Amity stop on her track, when Luz noticed Amity wasn’t following she stopped as well and looked with concern at Amity.

“What did you said!?” Amity said between clenched teeth and glared at Odalia who just smirked at Amity, she have achieved her porpoise.

“Mittens!! Don’t listen to her!! You must go NOW!! Emira yelled recovering from the crash.

“Do you really thought that we didn’t know? For Titan’s sake Amity!” Odalia started to laugh at Amity “We know about your ‘secret’ hideout at the library, and yes, we have check everything in there, and of course read your diary”

With every word Amity just get angrier. Her siblings looked with surprise at Odalia, how did she knew about that place? Even they have been very careful when entering the secret room. Luz for her part just glared at Odalia, it was unforgivable that she violated Amity’s privacy.

“We knew about your love for the human, my dear” Odalia smirked nastily “I got to said that I was pretty disappointed with you, Amity. To think of a Blight falling in love with such a creature, well, that is pretty disgusting, my dear”

That made Amity relive the moment when she pushed Luz away _“How disgusting…we can’t be friends anymore”_ Amity glared fiercely at her mother. To find out that their parents knew about her secret hideout and that what she thought it was a safe place for her was just a lie, they simply let her believe that, to someone to reveal her feelings for Luz when she hadn’t do it by herself, was enough to make her enrage, but to call Luz ‘creature’ was just the last drop.

Amity charged at Odalia with a hand set on fire and threw her a powerful flare, but Odalia just used her staff to move quickly in front of the door where she came from. Amity’s spell broke the wall and she turned her glare to Odalia again.

“Amity! Stop!” Edric yelled to her sister while hurrying to her side.

Odalia smirked at Amity “You’re pathetic”

Amity screamed in rage and charged at Odalia who used her staff and retreated from the room making Amity chase her. Luz ran to the entrance in an attempt to stop Amity grabbing her by her cloak, noticing this Odalia increased her speed making Amity to do it too, making Luz miss Amity by nothing, when Luz clenched her hand she just touched Amity’s cloak with the tip of her fingers.

“Amity wait!!” Luz called for her, but the mint haired girl was consumed by her rage “Amity!!!”

The little group watched Amity get lost in a corner in the opposite direction of the throne room path while chasing her mother, they hurried to the intersection just to see the trials of light vanishing in another corner.

“Amity…” Luz whispered to herself while looking with concern the corner were Amity disappeared.

“Ugh. Mittens! Why!?!?” Emira said while holding her head with her free hand.

“Go help her, if she succumb to her wrath she will be lost” Luz said to them while starting to head to the throne room “We will continue with what we planned”

“Then let’s switch places, she will hear you more than to us” Edric said and Emira seconded him.

“No, you won’t have a chance against Belos!” Luz said firmly, she won’t let her friends risk their lives for something she started “This will be our only chance, we need to continue as we planned, me and King will continue to the throne room”

“But Luz, if we deal with our parents first maybe we can-” Emira was saying but was interrupted by Luz.

“NO!!!” Luz practically yelled making the twins flinch “This is our only chance, if we delay on this he might escape and everything will have been for nothing! We must attack before he notices the broken links”

“But…” Emira said in a soft voice.

“She needs this” Luz said in a serious voice while frowning at the floor, making the twins look at her with some surprise “She won’t feel free until she settle things with that bitch…so do you”

The twins didn’t said nothing, after all Luz was right, all of them have lived oppressed by their parents will, but Amity the most, always pushing her to the extremes, all the horrible things that they made to her, what they made her to do. Those where the chains that have been imprisoning Amity since she was a little child, and she needed to get rid of them, even when this wasn’t the best moment.

Luz felt a little pang on her heart for been left alone, but she knew this was what was bothering Amity this last months, what caused her to not be herself. She would prefer to help Amity, but this was the only chance they will have to end with Belos reign. Once again she got angry at herself for not being able to help the girl she loved.

“Ok” finally Emira said.

“We’ll bring her back, we won’t fail our baby sister again” Edric said.

“Don’t worry Luz, we’ll bring her back to you. I promise” Emira said.

“Meanwhile don’t do anything to risky, we’ll go help you ASAP” Edric said.

“Go!” Luz ordered.

Edric and Emira used their staffs to follow her sister, while turning to the corner Emira gave a last glance and saw Luz putting King down from her back while kneeling and seemed to say something to him. Emira began to worry but there was nothing she could do for now, so she kept her way by Edric side.

Since they didn’t chase Amity right away they lost track of her, but they knew the castle, there were two possible places where her mother could lure her so they could fight, the great hall or the relic chamber, fortunately they were near so it wouldn’t take long to look into both of them.

Edric and Emira decided to check the relic chamber first, maybe the relics could help them against her mother too. They could glimpse the hall that leaded to the rooms, but when they reached the intersection they were pushed by their father to the opposite direction leading them to the great hall. There was a nasty smile on his face, and with one powerful hit with his staff charged with magic he sent both twins fly against the door of the main hall. The force made the twins open the door with their bodies and then they bounced on the floor once before they recovered and landed on one knee, but they slipped for several meters before stopping. Alador landed in front of them and the door closed behind him with a barrier covering the door.

“I’m sorry, children, but your mother needs to discuss some private things with your sister. Let’s not bother them” Alador said in a serious voice.

“Out of or way you fucking bastard!” Edric said in a threatening voice.

“That is not a proper way to address to your father, Edric!” Alador said matching Edric’s voice.

“I just see a murderer in front of me” Edric replied.

Alador let out a big sigh “Come on children, what you expected us to do after all what you have done? We spent our lives building a brilliant future for you and your sister, we gave you everything a witch could ask, fine clothes, the best of the things, the best food, everything you wanted. And yet, you always misbehaved, sneaking out from home, form school, and of course trying to make your sister get out of the track. Did you really think we didn’t notice your illusions?”

“We never cared about those things!” Emira said with a bit of anger “You never cared about what we wanted! We were just trophies for you, you just wanted something to show off to others”

“Emira, sweetheart, don’t say that, we let you kept your relationship with Viney, didn’t we? Even when she isn’t from a high family” Alador said in a serious voice.

But that comment just made Emira get mad. It was true that their parents never forbid her relationship with Viney, even they invited her for dinner sometimes, but she knew that it wasn’t because they cared about Viney, they just allowed the relationship because everyone knew about Viney’s exceptional domain of beast keeping and healing magic, and they were delighted when Viney was requested by Mavka herself to join Healers coven and she became her favorite apprentice.

“And as I already told you, we do everything for your own good, we even enrolled you on the Illusion track so one day you would be the coven leaders instead of those mediocre twin witches Damon and Damian” Alador said with a derogatory voice “You could have taken their places without any effort, and of course you would do a better job than them”

“Twins?” Emira asked while looking at Edric, the boy also looked at her sister with surprise.

“Oh, I’m sorry, only we, the coven leaders know about that, we could have told you but…” Alador sighed again “You just started to act inappropriately, so we knew we couldn’t thrust you with that information. We thought that being in emperor’s coven would lead you to the right track, bur then you helped those witches by paying their taxes. We even arranged a nice marriage for your sister with Malphas so our families would gain more power among the other ones. But all of you just turned into a disappointment”

That revelation was enough to make Edric and Emira boil in anger.

“What did you just said!?” Edric said between clenched teeth.

“You’re sick” Emira yelled at him “You’re disgusting!!!!”

“We won’t let you…We won’t let you hurt our baby sister never again!!!” Edric shouted in rage.

“I think you have forgotten your place” Alador said in a serious voice “I won’t tolerate any disrespect from you! Or have you already forgot the times I have to discipline you?”

And of course they remembered every single time they were tortured by their parents, every single hit, every single spell. They could have leaved the manor at any time, but they would never left her little sister behind. So they endured everything just to keep her safe, but they never thought their parents will reach the point of trying to kill them just for their insane goals.

“There is a difference” Edric said.

“Oh, and what it might be, son?” Alador asked without real interest.

“We are adults now” said Edric while taking a battle posture.

“And we are stronger too” Emira took a battle posture too.

“That just proves that you are still children” Alador said while taking a posture too “I have been practicing magic for more years than you two, I’m still stronger”

“We’ll see about that” Emira said “Besides, we are two against you”

“And we don’t have time to waste with you” Edric said “Let’s settle things once and for all”

Edric and Emira charged against Alador, Edric lashed out with his staff charged with magic and Alador blocked the hit with his own staff. At the same time Emira get behind her father and throw a powerful magic shot but Alador casted a barrier behind him with one hand, the barrier resisted Emira’s attack. Edric threw a fireball with one of his hands, however Alador jumped to one side to avoid the attack, but he kept his retreat because a trial of ice shards sprouted from the ground and began to chase him. Alador used his staff to fly and avoid the shards but Emira charged against him with her staff, he blocked the attack but the hit forced him to land again. Edric appeared from behind him and threw a powerful magi shot, but an abomination hand raised from the floor and blocked the attack.

Edric and Emira were testing the strength of their father, it was true that they have become stronger, but what his father told was also true, he had several years of experience in advantage and they confirmed it with this little combat, even when they were two their father blocked all of their attacks with extreme calm. There was no point in revealing what they learned these months, they needed to be smarter and use them on the proper situations, no matter how mad they were at Alador, if they lost their temper they will be lost. But at the same time they needed to end this as quickly as possible, Amity and Luz needed them.

Alador charged against Edric and attacked him with a strong swipe of his staff from above, Edric blocked the attack placing his staff in front of him using his two hands, Edric was strong but Alador was stronger, he kept at top shape since he was the Abomination coven leader, and with the Blight philosophy he wouldn’t allow to be weaker than anyone. Alador looked at Edric with emotionless eyes and with a calm face. While they were struggling Emira charged against her father from behind, Alador just gave a glance at her and when she was close enough he spun her staff hitting Edric’s from between his hands disarming him, once the staff was on the air Alador gave Edric a strong kick on the stomach sending him hard against a pillar, then he turned around and hit Emira hard on the head just to attack her with a knee on the stomach to lift her on the air again, then with a spin of his staff Alador casted a powerful magic shot in front of Emira sending her crash hard on a wall. Emira fall on her four and started to cough from the hit on her stomach.

Alador charged against Emira while she was stunned by the attack, but Edric called his staff and moving at light speed reached for her sister and grabbed her to push her away from his father attack, in the instant they landed a powerful fireball exploded on where Emira was.

“Are you ok, Em?” Edric asked without taking his look from their father.

“I’m… (Cough) I’m ok… (Cough)” Emira said while cleaning a trail of saliva from her mouth with her sleeve “I didn’t remember how hard he hit”

“Yeah, that monster never went easy even on you. Remember me to thank Viney again for always taking care of your wounds” Edric said to Emira but still looking at their father.

Alador threw a fireball to the twins, they jumped back to dodge the spell, but Alador was already next to Emira hitting her with another fireball that sent the girl against the wall. Edric tried to attack him from behind but when he swipe his staff to hit him Alador turned around and blocked the attack with his staff, then with his free hand he grabbed Edric by the collar of his cloak and kneed him hard on the stomach, then he hit Edric hard on the face with his staff making him fall backwards but when in the air Alador spun his staff sending Edric crash on a wall with a powerful magic shot. Emira appeared from behind Alador while he was distracted with Edric, but for Emira’s surprise an abomination hand rose from the floor and grabbed one of her ankles, she was tracing a spell when Alador gave her a hard slap with the back of his hand looking at her with an emotional face, there was no trace of remorse on Alador. The abomination swung Emira, slamming her by her back with great force cracking the floor and making Emira moan in pain. The abomination hand dissolved but another one rose from under Emira slamming her on the ceiling of the hall, the hand dissolved an Emira began to fall to the floor but Alador appeared above her and hit her hard on the face making her crash hard on the floor. Emira winced in pain and got a bleeding nose by the punch. Edric appeared next to him and threw a fireball but Alador deflected it in Emira’s direction, seeing this Edric vanished his spell but in that brief moment of distraction Alador grabbed him by his hair and kneed him three consecutive times, when Alador connected the third one he released his grip from Edric, making him bend backward, then with his charged staff he hit Edric hard on the stomach making him crash hard on the floor and immediately a powerful magic blast hit Edric. Edric winced by the pain and ended with a bleeding nose too.

But Alador wasn’t known for his mercy so he extended his arms and casted a levitation spell on the twins, and with a kick cross of his arms the twins flew against each other so they bumped hard between them, then with a quick swipe of his left arm he sent Edric against a pillar making it crack and with a quick swipe of her right hand he sent Emira against Edric making the pillar collapse and the twins crashed on the floor and slid for several meters. The twins winced by the pain but rolled to opposite directions so they could stand up, but they just managed to get on one knee still stunned by Alador’s attack.

“D-did father was always this strong?” Emira asked and winced while holding her belly with one arm.

“I-I don’t want to admit this but...” Edric winced again and pressed his hand against his nose “He was just playing with us every time he punished us”

“What’s the matter, kids?” Alador said nonchalantly “I thought you said you were stronger now. But I’m impressed, to endure such a beating I’m almost tempted to praise you, but praising the mediocrity is against my standards. This is the result for following a human, and what could you possible learn from her anyway?”

“We learned more from her than what we’ll be able to learn from you or that tyrant you call emperor” Emira said glaring at her father while getting on her feet.

“And the human, as you call her, have just took all of you by surprise” Edric said with a smirk but with a closed eye because of the pain “We aren’t just us, we are freeing the witches over all the isles and we’re assaulting the Conformatorium too”

“We know” Alador began to laugh and a smile appeared on his face “The Oracle predicted this attack a week ago, whoever is on the Conformatorium or Bonesborough will have to deal with the leaders of the other eight principal covens, maybe they are already dead by now”

Edric and Emira looked at their father in astonishment.

“Why do you think it was so easy for you to reach this place? We wanted the human to come here, she had something that belongs to the emperor” Alador smiled evilly “I don’t blame her since she wasn’t here for so long, but how is possible that you forgot about the Oracle? His predictions never fail, I’m afraid to tell you this, my children, but all of you will die today! The human leaded you directly to your tombs”

“Ed!” Emira said to his brother with concern “Everyone is in danger! We can’t do anything about that but we must help Luz! That’s why mother lure Amity away, Luz is heading to a trap!”

“Shit! How could we forgot about the Oracle!?” Edric said “We need to finish this quickly and go help our baby sister and Luz!”

“What are you two plotting?” Alador asked in a serious voice again “I told you already you will die here, no matter what you try, your fate is sealed”

“I’m sorry, but we never liked to follow the paths others chose for us” Edric replied.

Alador laughed “Fate isn’t something you can chose, my boy. We intended to give all of you a nice future, but you rejected it, and this is the result, your inevitable death”

“I’m sorry father, but we don’t plan to die here, we will stop you and mother” Emira said with determination “You have been causing suffering and pain all your life, it has been a long time and it must end now!”

“I’m still waiting” Alador taunted them.

Edric and Emira couldn’t waste more time, so they decided to start mixing their magic, if they keep trying to fight their father in a close combat it was obvious they wouldn’t have a chance, his experience made him a formidable adversary. The twins traced a spell circle together creating several illusions all over the hall. Alador just raised an eyebrow not believing in what the twins casted.

“Really?” Alador asked with disappointment “I know which ones are the real, your really have become dumb by spending so much time with a human”

An illusion of Emira threw a magic shot at their father, Alador just glimpsed at the magic orb but returned her look to the real twins, but the magic shot hit him hard, sending him a few meters away, but Alador landed on his feet. Alador was astonished by the sudden hit, but it also made him get mad, so he threw a powerful fireball to the Emira that shoot the spell, but when the fireball hit the illusion it vanished Alador got more astonished at that, he didn’t knew what they have done.

“What’s the matter, dad?” Emira said in a mocking voice “I thought you said you knew which one was the real”

The real twins charged against their father and clashed their staffs against Alador’s. Now he was sure again which ones were the real, but an illusion of Edric threw him a magic shot too. Confident that he was now dealing with the real ones he didn’t pay attention to the illusions around, but the magic shot hit him again sending him back again. The twins took the opportunity and drank their strength potions and started a tag attack.

One of Emira’s illusion threw a fireball at their father, Alador used his staff to block the spell just to be hit by the real Edric from behind, pushing him hard against a pillar, but Alador stopped himself with the help of his staff. An illusion of Edric began to throw ice needles at him, Alador summoned some big abomination hands from the floor to stop the ice needles and then raised an earth spike under the illusion making it vanish. But trails of ice shards were heading against him from different directions, he flew with his staff to avoid the sharp shards from the ground but was hit by a fireball casted by the real Emira this time. This time Alador barely could land on his knee by the force of the spell, but then he was surprised by one illusion of Emira that hugged him from behind.

“Hello, daddy” the illusion said smiling at him “Want to play?” The illusion glowed and then exploded in a powerful burst of flames, Alador was sent against a pillar and crashed hard cracking it. Alador couldn’t understand what was happening, he was sure of feeling Emira hugging him, but then it just exploded in a fire spell, every illusion could perform solid spells, and it didn’t made sense for him.

Alador recovered from the hit just to be attacked by Edric again, Edric hit hard with his staff and Alador blocked it but Emira appeared next to him and casted a magic shot sending him away. Alador collided with one of Edric’s illusions, the illusion embraced his arm and smirked at him, and the illusion glowed and exploded into an ice shard. One of Alador’s arm and leg got trapped in the ice shard, but before Alador could free himself the twins attacked him releasing all that feelings that were kept inside them for so long.

Emira punched him hard on the stomach “For all the years of oppression!!”

Then Edric jumped and kneed him hard on the face “For those time you torture us!!”

Emira swing to his side and hit him hard on the ribs with her elbow “This one for threatening our friends!!”

Edric swing on the air giving a strong stomp directly on his father face “This is for trying to kill us!!”

The twins jumped back and then charged against their father “And this one is for hurting our baby sister!!!” both said in unison and punched him hard on the stomach at the same time making him cough blood, then the twins casted a powerful fireball creating a big explosion between them. Alador was sent flight with such force that he broke some pillars and a big table on his way until he crashed on one last pillar cracking it, and then he fall to the floor.

Alador was standing up when one of his foot was trapped on vines, he turned his look and the twins used that distraction to charge against him, Edric threw some ice shards against him and Alador send a flare of fire against the shards and then burned the vines on his foot, but Edric continue his way passing through the flare with the intention of hit him again. Alador jumped back but was received by Emira with a hard kick on the back, pushing him towards Edric who punched him hard on the face sending him back against Emira who with her charged staff she hit Alador and sent him against de debris of a fallen pillar. More veins sprouted from under him and grabbed his ankles, then the remaining illusions threw him a mixture of magic shots, fireballs and ice needles. Alador protected himself with a barrier this time and all the spells clashed with the barrier, however the barrier just cracked a little, he burned the vines and stood up.

“You will regret enrolling us on emperor’s coven” Emira said in a serious voice.

“That allowed us practice every kind of magic” Edric complemented his sister’s words.

Alador glared at the twins with rage on his face, but he regained his composure and give an evil smile to the twins.

“Oh! But we didn’t enroll you because of your abilities, we do it to have total control of you. Let me remind you two who is in charge here” Alador then traced a spell circle, but nothing happened.

Edric and Emira looked at each other and then they traced a circle together and threw a big flare of flames against Alador.

Alador protected him with a barrier and watched at the twins with astonishment.

“That’s impossible!! Your magic should be sealed by now!!” Alador yelled in anger.

Both twins raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at each other again, then Edric faked surprise and hit the palm of his hand with the other fist.

“Oh! I see what’s happening here” Edric said in a mocking voice “I think he tried to activate the seals of the coven mark!”

“Oh! Is that so?” Emira faked surprise too and placed a hand in front of her mouth “Aw, we are terrible sorry father, we should have told you at the beginning but…”

“We don’t have our coven mark anymore” Edric said with a smile “We remembered what you and mother said”

“Tattoos are for delinquents and witches without sense of elegance” Emira said making an impression of her mother. Then they rolled up their sleeves and showed their mark-free arms.

“And to be honest that mark was horrible, I would prefer myself a nice tattoo of a Slaughter beast chomping your head” Edric said.

“Oh! I waited so many years for this” Emira said with a smirk “I do have a tattoo, but of course only my girlfriend can see it”

“I’m sorry, but that trick won’t work on us anymore” Edric said with a smirk too.

The twins charged against Alador taking advantage of his astonishment, punching him hard on the face sending him back, Alador glared at the twins with anger again. Alador couldn’t believe that the illusions of the twins could perform magic by their own, and now they have showed to him that they got rid of the coven mark, and he has no longer control on them.

“Abomination! Rise!” Alador commanded.

A giant hand sprouted and slammed the floor to get support, then slowly a giant abomination rose from the floor between Alador and the twins.

The twins stared at the giant abomination, it was huge, but they didn’t hesitated a little, they needed to end this fight as soon as possible, so they charged against the abomination and began to throw fireballs at the abomination. The fireballs impacted on his arms making them turn into purple goo. The abomination groaned but started to regain his substance. Before the twins could do another thing Alador summoned more abominations.

“Abominations!!! Kill them!!!”

Another nine abominations rose from the floor and began to charge against the twins. The twins traced a spell circle together again and more copies of them appeared around the hall. The twins continue their attack against the first abomination, they spun their staffs sending a big flare of fire against the abomination starting to melt it. Alador flew beside the twins and threw them a big fireball, but some of the illusions casted a barrier between him and the twins while other copies began to throw magic shots at him. Alador began to get annoyed by that, he looked around analyzing the copies trying to find what the twins do. Some abominations were been imprisoned by thorns while others were dissolving by fireballs and magic shots. However the abominations began to form again from their goo.

The abominations rose again from their goo pools and since the copies didn’t have more magic left they were vanished by the abominations until just the real Emira and Edric were left. Edric and Emira couldn’t afford wasting more magic on the copies and they couldn’t endure a long battle against endless abominations so they needed to get rid of them once and for all. The abominations charged against them some with sharp weapons as hands. The twins waited until the abominations were close enough and then they traced a spell circle above their heads and a big blue flame appeared on the air held by one of their hands. In perfect synchrony the twins slammed the flame on the floor making it merge with it and once their hands touched the floor the spell expanded around the floor freezing everything at his pace. Once the wave touched the abominations the spell reacted and the abominations froze instantly before shards burst from their bodies leaving just an ice sculpture.

Alador enraged at that, the twins kept making impossible things and even worst they were enduring a fight against him when he was beating them at the beginning of the fight. He was losing his temper but he wouldn’t allow the twins to see that they were getting on him so he relaxed again. Suddenly and from this instant sound of blasts began to be heard and the castle began to tremble, whatever was happening outside the room was as intense as their fight, that gave Alador what he needed to calm down. For their part the twins began to get concerned, they have wasted much time with their father, they needed to reach Amity soon.

“It seems that we aren’t the only ones having fun” Alador said with a smile “Your human friend will be dead soon, I hope you gave your farewells to her”

“Shut up!!!” Emira shouted and Edric slammed his staff on the floor making spikes burst from the floor breaking the ice surrounding them, then Emira’s staff glowed and with a swing of it she sent the several ice shards against Alador.

Alador casted his own ice shards making them clash against the others leaving just ice dust floating on the air. “I think is time to end this, children” he said and summoned the remaining relic, the Juggernaut vessel.

“A relic!?!?” Emira asked astonished.

“Don’t get surprised, children” Alador said with an evil smile “I’m not the only one with one of the relics, every leader have their coven relic with them. You and your friends never had a chance”

The face of the twins turned into one of horror, nothing was going accord to their plan, they weren’t worried just for Luz and Amity now, now they were worried about everyone. And of course for whom Emira was more worried about was...

“Viney…” Emira said unconsciously.

“Oh! So Viney is part of this too” Alador said “Where is she?”

Emira and Edric just glared at him.

Alador laughed “Well, never mind. But I will tell you who is in each place so you could know who could possibly have killed your girlfriend. Malphas, Kayra, the Oracle and Bragi are on the Conformatorium, and Korcha, Damon, Damian, Mavka and Balore are on Bonesborough”

The twins eyes widened hearing that there were half of the coven leaders on each place, and it wasn’t just for Viney, none of the coven leaders were a joke, now they began to worry badly for everyone.

“You should have kept hidden and never came back, sweetheart” Alador addressed to Emira “You could have had the life you always wanted. I hope you at least have your special moment with her because she surely is dead by now” Alador said nastily “But don’t worry sweetheart, I will kill you in a moment so you can catch with her. Oh! And give my greeting to her would you?” The relic glowed and purple goo began to pour form the top and making a pool of goo at Alador’s feet.

Emira screamed in rage and charged against Alador, Edric followed her and they threw him a big fireball together but a wall of goo raised from the floor and the fireball extinguished when crashed with the wall. The wall began to morph into a giant hand and just like before with a big slam on the floor the abomination began to rise from the goo. Soon enough a big abomination was in front of the twins staring at them with its glowing red eyes.

“End of the road, children” Alador said in a cold voice “Abomination, crush them!!”

The abomination roared.

“But don’t kill them, I want to do it myself” Alador commanded to the abomination.

Then the abomination began to charge against the twins, they began to throw powerful fireballs at the creature, however the spells did nothing to the abomination. The abomination tried to punch them but the twins just dodged the attack, the abomination was big but also that make it slow and the twins could anticipate its movements, after some failure attempts of hitting the twins the abomination stopped and glowed, the abomination began to shrink and stopped once it was double the size of the witches. The twins didn’t understood why the abomination shrunk but kept their guards up. The abomination roared again and charged against the twins but this time it took them by surprise by its incredible speed. The abomination give a hard kick to Emira making her crash hard on a wall while slamming Edric on the floor with its hand, then the abomination grabbed Edric and tossed him against a pillar making it break, Edric crashed hard on the floor.

Emira began to throw fireballs at the abomination, but once again they do nothing to the abomination, the abomination charged against Emira and she now threw magic shots at it just to get the same result. Edric rushed from the opposite side and began to throw him ice shards with the same result, the needles just broke at the contact with the abomination, he casted some spikes but the abomination just passed through the needles melting and reforming itself. The twins made several thorns sprout under the abomination trying to imprison it, soon enough the abomination was wrapped on a thorn cocoon, but a second later goo started to pour between the thorns.

“Have you forgotten what the Juggernaut vessel do?” Alador asked with an evil smile. “Why do you think that the abomination inside is perfect?” Alador asked to the twins.

Both of them didn’t say nothing, now that they think about it, what makes an abomination perfect, they act as mindless servants, and the more humanoid they look the more successful is the creation. This one was no different from any other of his father’s. All of them were thought opponents.

Alador sighed in disappointment “I’m very disappointed of you, children. Look at it carefully, is body is smooth, it didn’t need to struggle to maintain its form. Also is resistant to all type of magic, that’s why your attacks do nothing to him. It can be in a fierce battle and it won’t feel pain and won’t hesitate on doing something, it won’t stop until it achieved its objective. It have incredible offensive and defensive qualities. It’s the perfect soldier!”

The twins glared at their father with a drop of sweat on their temples, he never told them what the relic did beside that it contained the perfect abomination, how are they supposed to defeat something that is practically immune to magic.

The abomination reformed itself again and charged at Emira throwing a punch, Emira dodged it moving to one side with the help of her staff but just to be hit by Alador with a magic shot sending her against the abomination. The abomination grabbed Emira by her upper body and slammed her hard on the floor making her wince in pain, but the abomination lifted her and slammed her again, then it began to punch her hard on the belly making her cough blood. Then the abomination lifted her again and began to crush her, Emira screamed in pain by the force of the grip. Edric hurried to help her sister and casted a barrier around her, but the barrier couldn’t pass through the abomination’s arm so the grip didn’t subsided. With a spell Edric tuned this staff on a big scythe, one wing of his palisman turning into the sharp blade and with was left of the strength potion he tried to slash the arm of the abomination. For Edric’s surprise the abomination regenerated the severed parts instantly once the blade passed through. The abomination hit Edric with the other arm sending him fly against a pillar, then the abomination slammed Emira on the wall breaking the barrier, and once the barrier was gone it slammed Emira once again on the floor.

“Abomination, crush Edric” Alador commanded and the abomination released Emira and charged against Edric.

Alador grabbed Emira by her braid making her give little cries by the roughness with which he lifted her and by the sharp pain on her body. Emira grabbed Alador’s arm with his two hands trying to free herself, but she didn’t had energy by the abomination’s attack, she was in bad shape.

“Look at it, Emira, such perfection, just the way it has to be” Alador said in a nasty voice “But open your eyes, sweetheart, or you won’t see your brother give his last breath”

Emira opened one eye and watched in horror how the abomination was punching and slamming Edric with brutality, the sight was very painful for her and a tear began to form on her eye. Knowing that she hadn’t the force to free herself she do the only thing she could do now. Emira released her grip on Alador’s arm and he began to laugh thinking that Emira’s spirit broke and he turned his look at Edric and the abomination. Then Emira grabbed her braid close to her head and with her other hand she casted a spell and a magic dagger appeared on her hand and with a quick move she cut her hair.

The abrupt loose of weight make Alador hand to recoil making him turn his look down again just to twitch in great pain, Emira had used all of her will and force to kick her father hard on the balls. Alador began to fall to his knees so Emira stabbed him on one side with the magic dagger, the she grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and she rolled on her back sending Alador to the air using her leg, she turned around with a quick move and then she crossed her arms and traced two spell circles making Edric and Alador switch places. The abomination slammed Alador hard on the floor making the dagger go deeper into his abdomen, he coughed some blood but his expression turned into one of extreme rage, then he casted a barrier around him because the abomination didn’t stop his assault.

“Ed! Are you ok!?” Emira asked Edric while getting on her knees. Edric winced in deep pain, the assault of the abomination leaved him in bad shape too.

“I th-think I broke something” Edric said but got on his knees too “I know why it’s called the Juggernaut vessel now” he attempted to laugh but he ended hissing in pain.

The castle trembled again and it sounded like something big collapsed on the castle.

“How are we going to stop that thing, is immune to everything!” Emira said while getting on her feet. Edric stood up too.

“He can’t be immune to everything, it must have-” Edric stopped his talk when he turned his look at her twin sister “Em! Your hair!”

“It was the only way to free myself from his grip” Emira said a little angry “I couldn’t bear watching you being hurt anymore”

“So he dared to do one of the three things, huh?” Edric asked and turned his look again at the abomination who was trying to break the barrier.

“Two” Emira said without taking her glare from his father.

Edric let out a chuckle “You look nice anyway, it suits you too. I think Viney will like it”

There was three things that make Emira enrage just like Amity. The first one was someone to hurt Viney in any way. The second one was someone to hurt her siblings. And the third one was someone messing with her hair, she loved her hair, it took her years to grow it that long and of course great care of it to make it so smooth and silky. And Alador have done two of the three things, and his comments about Viney didn’t help either, so Emira was really pissed off.

“Thanks. Let’s finish with that asshole and go help our sister” Emira said in a cold voice.

“Yeah, we wasted too much time already” Edric said “And I think we just found his weak point”

“Did you noticed?” Emira asked

“Yeah. Let’s finish this” Edric said.

With extreme rage and a sudden open of his hand the abomination was sent against a wall making it dissolve into goo, the goo slid to the floor and then it reformed itself, Alador stood up and pulled the dagger out and it vanished.

“You incompetent creature!!!” Alador said with a voice full of anger “Can’t you distinguish between your master and your objective!?!?!?”

The abomination just groaned.

“Don’t stay just there!! Kill them!!!” Alador commanded in a very angry voice.

The abomination started to run towards the twins but they traced a big spell circle together and again several copies of them appeared around the hall. The illusions began to taunt the abomination, soon enough the abomination couldn’t differ between the real ones and the illusion, so it began to charge against the nearest one. The illusion dodged its attacks and when one of the illusion vanished another one distracted the abomination while the real ones were fighting against Alador.

It was true that the abomination was strong and practically immune to magic, but same as the other abominations it lacked of conscious, they have just enough so they will obey his master. And this one in particular seemed to have even less conscious, it was designed to be a flawless and relentless soldier, so once they give it an objective it wouldn’t stop until achieving his task.

Alador give a little turn to the head of his staff and unsheathe the hidden sword on it and throwing the sheath away “Enough of this game!”

Alador charged against the twins and traced several spell circles with the tip of the sword, sending a rain of fireballs to the twins. Edric and Emira casted a barrier together blocking every fireball, then they returned the fire with several magic shots, however Alador just cut them with the sword making them vanish in the air. Even when he had a deep wound on his abdomen he was moving as if nothing. The twins for their part were another story, the beating that the abomination gave to them leaved them in pretty bad shape.

Alador swung his sword downward trying to slash Edric who blocked the attack with his staff surrounded with magic so it endured the slash. Emira threw a magic shot but Alador just protected himself with a barrier. Edric began to use his staff as sword and struggled with their father. Alador used his free hand to throw a fireball at Edric sending him back, then he turned his attention at Emira. Same as Edric, Emira surrounded his staff with magic and began to struggle with Alador. Emira was so mad that she managed to hit Alador on the open wound with her staff making him scream in pain, taking advantage of that Emira threw a powerful fireball sending him hard against a wall. Edric recovered and charged against their father and swiped hard his staff, Alador blocked the attack holding his sword with both hands, Edric made a quick move of his staff pulling apart Alador’s sword allowing him to hit him hard on the wound. Edric hit his staff hard on the floor making ice shards raise from it, but Alador moved fast avoiding the spell. Emira charged against him again and began to duel with him, Edric joined her and begat to attack Alador from the other side, and between the two they started to give a hard time at Alador.

Alador enraged and with a sudden blast of magic he sent the twins on opposite direction against the pillars, making them crash hard on them. They get on her knees preparing to charge against Alador again when one of the walls exploded and from the gap Odalia and Amity appeared fighting fiercely. There was that nasty smile on Odalia but Amity was extremely enraged, Edric and Emira looked at her sister in great concern, Amity seemed pretty beaten and for making things worst, she was lost in her rage. Amity was throwing fireballs at Odalia in a relentless rhythm, but Odalia moved fast to Amity’s side and threw her a powerful magic shot sending Amity crash hard against a pillar.

“Mittens!!” Emira yelled while looking at her sister getting up from the debris of the pillar with her face full of anger.

“EMIRA!!!” Edric shouted drawing the attention of Amity.

“Where are you looking at?” Alador said in a deadly voice. Emira gasped hearing her father’s voice next to her.

Emira turned her look in front of her just to see Alador pouncing at her ready to give her the final blow with his sword. Being kneeled Emira was unable to react, then Alador gave a powerful thrust aiming directly at her head…

\--------------------

Amity got snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her, she turned her look from the institute shield to the entrance of the school and saw Eda and Lilith walking toward her. She cursed in her mind, she didn’t want to deal with job subject right now, or any other time to be honest, she wasn’t interested in nothing after that day.

“Hey, minty hair!” Eda said in a cheerful voice.

“Hello, Amity. Is nice to see you here” Lilith greeted her with a warm smile.

“Eda, Lilith” Amity said emotionless.

The emotionless on her voice made Lilith feel a pang on her chest, however she didn’t show it and kept smiling at Amity. Once she became a wanted criminal and began to live in the owl house she grew attached to Amity from the time they spent together in there, being her mentor stopped being a duty and it became a joy, something that she really wanted to do, to guide Amity to become a great and proper witch.

“How are you doing, sweetie?” Lilith asked in a motherly way.

“I’m fine, thanks” Amity answered with the same emotionless voice.

“Yeah, you look nice” Eda winked at her but there was no reaction from Amity “I see that you not only dressed nice today but brought a beautiful bouquet too, what’s the occasion, girl?” she asked trying to see by herself Amity’s behavior.

Amity’s face twitched, how it was possible that Eda from all witches have forgotten about this day, anger began to sprout inside her, the only emotion that she showed when something get at her nerves or when she was at her worst. And of course Eda noticed that, however Amity didn’t want to burst again, not today, so she relaxed herself.

“I’m seeing Luz today” Amity said.

“Those are very beautiful flowers, I’m sure she will love them” Lilith said warmly.

“By the way, did your sister give you our message?” Lilith glared at Eda but she just ignored her.

“Yes, but no, thanks”

“Why not?” Eda asked trying to get on her nerves.

Amity face twitched again, there was the conversation she wanted to avoid “I’m rich, why do I need a job?” Amity said with a bit of annoyance on her voice. And that was partially true, the young Blights have inherited all of the money on their parents accounts after the fall of Belos, however they never touched that money, they never wanted to think on how much blood were spilled by Blight family through the generations to achieve that fortune.

“Well, that is no excuse to loiter around forever, even I work, and I hate work!” Eda replied to the mint haired girl.

Amity glared at Eda causing Lilith to give a step back, however Eda didn’t even flinch. The tension could be felt on the air, don’t wanting to make this worse Lilith stopped her sister.

“That’s enough, Edalyn!” Lilith said in a firm voice “It’s okay, Amity. The offer will be always there for you” she said to Amity in a gentle voice.

“Sheesh! I was just trying to encourage her” Eda faked annoyance and crossed her arms “We could us your help you know. There is a little quartet that are willing to learn magic from you, and I’m sure that most of the students would love to learn magic from one of the most powerful witches and savior of the Boiling isles”

“I’m not” Amity said emotionless once again.

Eda sighed “Whatever you said, girl. Anyway, Luz is in her usual spot, we won’t entertain you anymore, we just came to say hi. Oh! And said to my little owlet that I will see her later”

“Say hi to Luz from me please” Lilith said in a soft voice “And take care, Amity”

“Thanks, I will” Amity said and Lilith wasn’t sure if that confirmation was about giving her greetings to Luz or taking care of herself. Lilith and Eda watched as Amity began to walk the path that leaded to the pink tree.

“So, what did you think?” Eda asked to her sister in a serious voice.

“It breaks my heart seeing her like this” Lilith said in a sad voice.

“Yeah. The girl is pretty broken” Eda said while watching Amity vanish between the trees “Viney wasn’t joking, it takes nothing to upset the girl. And damn, that glare. Seems like Odalia left a little gift to her behind”

“That bitch!” Lilith said with anger while clenching her fists.

“I agree, but at least she got what she deserved” Eda said.

“But at what cost Edalyn” Lilith said with concern “Break free from those chains just to end like this”

“It’s more that she never got rid of those chains, even when those assholes aren’t here anymore” Eda corrected her sister “And that’s the problem. And if we don’t do anything about that then those monster will have won for sure”

“I hope your plan works, sister” Lilith said with great hope on her voice.

“To be honest, me too” Eda remarked.

While the Clawthorne sisters returned to the school Amity was on his walk to her final destination, and when the pink tree was at sight her memories tortured her one more time…

\--------------------

**[Insert suggested music No. 2]**

Amity screamed in rage and charged against her mother just for Odalia to fly away from the room, when Odalia hasted her flight Amity did the same, Amity never heard Luz calling her because she was lost in her rage. Amity chased her mother through the castle, she threw fireballs while flying but Odalia dodged them all while laughing at her, which made Amity angrier. After some turns Odalia leaded Amity to the relic room, Alador was standing next to the door, he have watched all the interaction with a spell, when Odalia passed by she smirked at him and he just nodded. Amity passed just seconds later but didn’t noticed Alador by her rage.

Amity entered the relic room and the door closed behind and a barrier glow on both of the room doors. Odalia was on one side of the room waiting for Amity with her nasty smile. Amity charged against her and swiped her staff against her mother, but Odalia just dodged the attack. Amity tried to hit Odalia with a mix of swipes from her staff and some fireballs, but Odalia just evaded every attempt of Amity.

“Why don’t you fight coward!?!?” Amity exclaimed.

“Because I don’t want to fight you, my dear. I’m really concerned about you, you disappeared for full three months! You turned against your family! And you’re trying to destroy our society by attacking the castle!” Odalia said with fake concern.

“Shut up!!” Amity yelled and threw another magenta fireball at her mother “If you’re going to lie just shut up!!!”

Odalia smirked and began to laugh, which made Amity just get angrier.

“I hate you…” Amity threw a fireball against her mother who blocked it with her staff.

“I hate you!” Amity threw another fireball with the same result.

“I HATE YOU!!!” Amity yelled and threw a big fireball at her mother who used her staff to block it but was pushed back by the force of the spell.

Amity charged against Odalia and they began to duel with their staffs “You have been controlling me all my life. You pushed away all of my true friends just because they were for no use to you! You made me end my friendship with Willow, my best friend!! Then you tried to kill Boscha after we became like sisters!!! And you tried to kill my siblings, the only family that cared about me!!” Amity made a strong swipe pushing Odalia back then she threw a fireball at her mother, Odalia casted a barrier blocking the spell “I never cared about money or the expensive gifts you gave to me! I just wanted a mother!!! A caring mother that supported me, that loved me!! But you are just a fucking bitch that never cared about me!!!” Amity threw a powerful fireball breaking Odalia’s barrier, then both charged against the other clashing with their staff on the middle of the room.

“Oh is that what was bothering you, my dear? I’m so sorry, I didn’t knew, but now you just made me realize that… You are really pathetic!” Odalia said with a cold voice and with a nasty smirk, then the eyes of Odalia’s palisman glowed and abomination hands grabbed Amity’s ankles making Amity turn her look at her feet, then Odalia took advantage of that and with a fireball she sent Amity crash on a pillar of the wall. Amity winced by the hit but recovered immediately and got on her feet.

“And you’re wrong, my dear” Odalia said in a serious voice “I really do care about you. Why do you think we do all of those things, we wanted you and your siblings to reach the top. If we made you end your friendships it was because you won’t achieve nothing being with them, we wanted you to surround yourselves with people that make you grow, like Skara and Boscha, both of them descendants from coven leaders. And that’s why we made you do it, the lesser witches never were your true friends, my dear. They would have hurt you at some point, just because they would become envious of your success. We were just protecting you”

Amity slammed the base of her staff on the floor and ice shards began to raise from the floor toward Odalia who did the same and the ice shards collided half the way creating a big shard full of ice needles, then Amity moved at light speed placing herself next to her mother and swiped her charged staff against Odalia, both staffs collided creating a shock wave by the power of their magic charge “That’s not true! You just cared about the status of their families!!! And I became friend of Willow again, and I was still the top student and it was thanks to my friends too, with their support!! And I joined emperor’s coven by my own right, I never needed your recommendation, I excelled the trail with my own force!! And they knew I will achieve it, they believed in me!!”

“Then let me ask you why they turn their back at you?” Odalia asked in a serious voice “Aren’t they supposed to be your true friends? Yet, they turned their back at you when you do what law demanded to do. And that’s not all, they cared more about the rebels than the ‘death’ of your siblings, then when you chased the rebels they walked away, even when you didn’t kill any of them”

“That’s not true!!! You were the one that tried to kill my siblings!!!” Amity yelled and casted a big fireball, Odalia mirrored Amity’s spell and the fireballs exploded between them, both got repelled by the clash and slid several meters before stopping. Amity and Odalia locked their looks.

“But nobody knew until the human saved them, and I recall that it was several months later, my dear. You believed they were killed by rebels and they believed it too, so then why they turned their back at you?”

“SHUT UP!!!” Amity yelled and summoned an abomination, the abomination charged against her mother just to clash with her mother’s abomination in the middle of the room and after some struggle both of them dissolved into purple goo. Even with all the anger Amity was feeling she knew her mother was trying to manipulate her again, making her doubt about her friends, but they were right, they have the right to turn her back at her, after all she killed innocent witches, even when they surrendered, and she also didn’t act properly, she just got mad with her friends because they didn’t approve what she did. In fact, she was the one that turned her back at them. “They never turn their back at me!! It was me…It was me who turned my back at them!! All because of you!!”

Amity and Odalia charged with their staffs and began to fight on the air, the battle was intense. If someone could see the battle they could only see magenta and violet light trails clashing on the air being repelled by each other just to charge once again against the other. Amity threw a fireball and charged against Odalia again, Odalia deflected the fireball back at Amity who with a swipe of her free hand cut the fireball by the half making it vanish, Amity and Odalia clashed their staffs and struggled, any one of them giving ground. Odalia had her nasty smile on her face while Amity was glaring furiously at her. Amity and Odalia spun on her place to give a strong swipe with their staffs but at the same time both of them traced a spell circle with their feet. Both jumped back and from each circle raised a big abomination hand, the hands clashed and intertwined their fingers and began to struggle, the strength of the abominations were equal. Amity ran toward the abominations and her free hand glowed a sky blue color sending a little blizzard toward the abominations freezing them almost instantly, then she threw a magic shot shattering the abominations, then with a spin Amity threw all the shards against her mother. Odalia protected her with a barrier, the ice shards pierced the barrier but get stuck halfway, the rest of the shards just nailed on the wall behind her. Odalia vanished her barrier and the shards fall to the floor, there was an insane look on her face.

“Everything I did was because I loved you!” Odalia said with her nasty smile.

Amity continue throwing fireballs at Odalia, each one carrying all those emotions against her mother “LIAR!!!! YOU HURT ME, PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY!! I PASSED HALF OF MY LIFE HURTING PEOPLE BECAUSE OF YOU!! YOU MADE ME DO HORRIBLE THINGS! YOU MADE ME KILL OTHERS!! YOU MADE ME HURT THE PERSON I CARED THE MOST!!!

“And if she is the person you cared the most, why are you here with me instead of the throne room with her?” Odalia smirked evilly at her.

That made Amity snap from her anger and froze on her steps, she looked around the room and finally noticed that she was on the Relic room, but there were no relics in there.

“Oh, you finally noticed!” Odalia chuckled “This is the relic room, but the relics are with their respective coven leaders. And of course the coven leaders are on the isles killing your friends at the Conformatorium and Bonesborough” her evil smile went wider.

“What?” Amity asked with astonishment.

“For Titan’s sake, Amity!” Odalia said in a scolding tone “Did you really think we didn’t knew about your plan of assaulting the castle and those places today!? The Oracle predicted it with enough time to prepare the proper counter measurements. There may be raising all around the isles but we knew you were focusing on this three places, so the leaders of four covens are in the Conformatorium and Bonesborough, and of course your father and I are here to protect the castle. I’m sorry to tell you this, my dear, but whoever is on the other places will have a horrible death”

Amity began to panic, her friends were in danger, not only the coven leaders were there, they have the relics with them. The coven leaders were strong by their own, but with the relics in hand they will be extremely powerful. But that wasn’t the only thing that make Amity start to panic.

“ _How stupid! You’re stupid stupid stupid!!!!_ ” Amity thought “ _How could I forgot about the Oracle, me! Even when Barcus offered to made a prediction for us it never crossed my mind that Belos may had consulted the Oracle!!! That’s why we didn’t found guards on our way here, they were expecting us!!! And we…LUZ!!!! NO! Calm down, Edric and Emira stayed behind with her, they will be fine, they are three against the emperor, even if father got on their way they are still three against one_ ” Amity relaxed herself and glared to her mother again.

“They will be fine, they are stronger than you think!” Amity said with confidence not to show her concern, but she was really concerned, however there was nothing she could do about her friends, just hope that they will win or at least endure until they can go to help them “And Belos don’t have a chance, Luz and my siblings will defeat him, and even when father get on their way he won’t be able to fight with the three of them at the same time!”

“Hmm! Are you sure, my dear?” Odalia said smugly and then traced to big spell circles and two images appeared on them.

On one of them were Edric and Emira fighting Alador, or at least trying to hold because Alador was beating them merciless. And on the other one was Luz fighting against Belos, both of them throwing powerful magic spells to each other. Amity eyes widened in horror when a magic shot hit Luz sending her back, but with a quick spin she landed on her knee and charged against the emperor again. Then Odalia vanished the spells.

Amity panicked more “ _No no no no no no!!! What have I done!?!? I left Luz behind and she is fighting Belos by her own!! She trusted me and I just…argh!!!! I can’t waste more time with mother, I need to end this right now!! I’m sorry, Luz, just…just hold on, I’m coming_ ”

“I hope you said your farewells to the human, my dear. The emperor was expecting for her since the day she returned to the isles” Odalia’s smile widened again “To be honest I was surprised you didn’t tried to find her after the library incident” that made Amity gasp.

“What did you mean?” Amity asked astonished.

“Oh my!” Odalia began to laugh “Don’t tell me you didn’t noticed that the mysterious witch was your little girlfriend? It was very obvious, my dear”

“Liar! You didn’t knew until we were fighting at Hexside!” Amity said in an angry voice “You said it yourself that day!”

“But we knew it all the time, my dear. It wasn’t hard to discover her identity, who else would appear from nowhere and assault a library to steal some books especially the ones from the restricted section and began to steal specific things around the isles and then disappear leaving no trace nor hurting someone” Odalia said in a cheerful voice “Also if what your siblings said is true I’m sure that you saw Boscha’s memory, didn’t you remember what I said to her before stabbing her?”

_-…Shh, shh ,shh. I’m so disappointed of you my dear Boscha. You are one of the best soldiers of the emperor, and yet, you have been defeated so easily by a mere human…_ -

Amity’s eyes widened in surprise when she recalled the memory, it was true, her mother knew that Luz was the Owlet since the beginning.

“She was the only one that could vanish without leaving a trace thanks to the portal, it was very obvious my dear, and knowing what she was searching for it was easy to follow her tracks, even when we weren’t able to find her we knew her target, after all she said it to us since the beginning” Odalia laughed evilly with her wide smile, then she traced a circle and the memory of her encounter with Luz appeared, showing Amity what they have said that day.

_-…Give me the key, human, and I will free them…-_

_\- …NO!! I WILL FREE THEM AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!...-_

Then it hit Amity and she opened her eyes in surprise. Odalia was right, everything that Luz did after returning to the Boiling isles was steal ingredients trying to find a potion to revert petrification. Now that she think about it, it was too obvious, there were no violence nor anything, the objects just disappeared, even from those who got a tracker glyph on them. All of the rebellion came later when their friends began to get in danger and it was also too obvious, the owl mark, his attire, everything. “ _How did I didn’t notice it before!? If I have discovered it since the beginning maybe nothing of this will be happening, no one would have been hurt, I could have mended things with Luz! And I wouldn’t…I…_ ” she started to felt guilt once again

“I know what you’re thinking, my dear. If you have noticed before nothing of this would have happened” Odalia laughed nastily “But I assure you that it would have happened anyway. You couldn’t have done anything about it, you know why, my dear? Because you’re useless! You are always saying that you’re the smartest and powerful witch on the isles, but you couldn’t figure out something so simple”

Amity glared at her mother, between her mother words and her own mind she was starting to get angry once again.

“But I got to confess that I’m not perfect either, it was a mistake to make you push away the human, maybe we could have obtained the portal key more easily with you being close to her, and we could have pleased the Titan four years ago, but…” Odalia’s smirk turned into a face of disgust “Just to think of the successor of the Blight family with such ‘creature’, it was very disgusting for me to think about it. Just think on the reputation of the family if someone found a Blight being attracted to a human, I couldn’t afford that, my dear, and it would have ruined your future, our future”

“Don’t. Call her. Creature!” Amity glared at Odalia.

“Oh my!” Odalia started to laugh “I’m sorry, my dear. You’re right, your little girlfriend will be dead soon. I think she won’t be more than mincemeat, maybe the emperor would allow you to keep a piece or bone when he finish with her so you wouldn’t miss her” and then she smiled nastily at her.

Amity practically snarled at Odalia “I had enough of you!” she said in a deadly voice.

“Come, my dear” Odalia took a defensive posture “Let’s shape you in what you needed to be”

Amity screamed in rage and charged against Odalia who smiled evilly, she have achieved her objective, made Amity enrage.

Amity charged her staff and swiped it hard against Odalia who dodged the attack and casted a fireball on Amity’s side, sending her fly against a pillar from the wall making it collapse. Amity came out from the debris and charged against Odalia once more, once again her swipe was dodged by her mother who just smirked at her, Amity performed a spin kick but it was locked by Odalia with her staff while summoning an abomination hand that raised from the ground and hit Amity hard sending her against the wall again. Amity immediately charged against her mother again and began to throw fireballs at her, but Odalia just dodged the fireballs and when their staffs clashed she kicked Amity hard on the belly making her cough some saliva and sent her back making her roll on the floor.

With every missed hit, with every hit she received and with every smirk of Odalia Amity enraged more and more, her anger was blinding her, making her movements predictable and inaccurate and she was an easy target.

Amity screamed in rage and charged once again against her mother, Odalia laughed and dodged Amity’s attack once more and then she hit Amity hard on the belly once again but this time with her palisman. The eyes of the palisman glowed and a magic shot lifted Amity to the air and made her crash on the ceiling of the room. Odalia charged against her and kicked her hard on the belly making her eyes widen and Amity coughed some blood this time, when Amity began to fall Odalia hit her hard on her back with her charged staff launching Amity to the floor breaking it with the impact. Odalia threw a fireball at Amity but she dodged the attack jumping to one side. Amity cleaned the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth with her sleeve and charged against her mother with a furious glare on her face. Odalia charged against Amity and their staffs clashed, they struggled for some seconds before the two pushed themselves back, Amity spun her staff sending a big flare of magenta fire against her mother, but Odalia appeared next to Amity and hit her hard on the face with her staff. Amity fell back, the hit leaved her with a bleeding nose and she winced by the pain, however her mother continue her attack. Odalia hit her staff on the floor making a pillar of rock raise from the ground hitting hard Amity on the back, Amity got launched across the room but her mother charged against her and with a hard kick on her belly she launched Amity against the floor, then three magic shots impacted Amity while on the ground, a big cloud of dust surrounded Amity, Odalia landed smoothly and smirked at where Amity was.

Amity launched herself out of the cloud of dust and screamed in rage while charging at her mother, Odalia kept smiling nastily at Amity. Amity tried over and over to hit Odalia, but missed one after another, for her part Odalia was beating Amity very hard, she was delighted with the behavior of her daughter, she enjoyed every single hit she gave to Amity, there was nothing she enjoyed more now that seeing the pain on Amity’s face. After several attempts of attack from Amity, Odalia kneeled Amity on the face making her cover her face with her free hand, then Odalia placed her hand in front of Amity’s belly and casted a powerful fireball sending Amity crash against a wall cracking it and making Amity bounce hard to the floor.

Amity got on her four and she began to pant, she opened her eyes just to see drops of blood fall from her face. Amity clenched her fists and groaned in anger.

“You are just a disgrace” Odalia said in a cold voice “Look at you, bragging about being strong and smart but you can’t give me a single hit, you’re pathetic. This is the result for following that human girl, what could you learn from her?”

“ _Yes…She’s right”_ Amity thought “ _I’m just pathetic_ ”

-“ _No, you’re not_ ”- The voice of Luz echoed on her head, snapping her from her anger and making her recall one day when they were having combat practice.

\--------------------

After two months of reading and learning from the ancient books everyone decided it was time to put on practice all what they have learned up to that point, Luz decided that they had one combat at a time so they could watch and learn something from the others and they went to a nearby mountain so they didn’t hurt any living being with their combats. Luz thought on pairing them so the combats were balanced but before she could paired them Boscha stood up with enthusiasm and pointed at Amity.

“You owe me a rematch from our last training!” Boscha challenged Amity.

“So, you want to lose again?” Amity smirked at Boscha “I don’t have any problem, but I think we should wait until Luz said who is fighting who”

“Oh, come on! I have being waiting for this rematch from a long time now, and for even more because of my injuries” Boscha pouted.

Luz was reluctant and rubbed the back of her head “I’m…not sure”

Boscha pleaded to Luz with three puppy eyes “Pleeeeease!”

Luz chuckled and give to Boscha’s puppy eyes “Ok, I think it will be right. Since you two have being performing all types of magic from longer time I think is a good chance for the others to watch and learn from using multiple types of magic on the battlefield”

“Yay!!!” Boscha cheered and raised her punch to the air “I hope you have recovered from when Luz kicked your ass, because I’m going to hit you so hard that you won’t be able to sit down from here to the day we got back to our home!” Boscha taunted.

“Hey!!!” Amity complained “It was an even battle!”

“No, it was not!” Emira shouted.

“She completely kicked your ass!” Edric complemented.

Amity just groaned “I hope you enjoyed being able to move because you won’t be able to do it again for a year!”

“Yeah yeah…Whatever you said” Boscha smirked “Bring it on, sis”

“Ok, I want a clean fight, and remember this is just a practice fight, don’t overdo with your attacks” Luz said and took a sit on a rock near the others “Begin!”

Amity and Boscha charged against each other and began to battle. Everyone saw both girls fight with great detail, they never saw them fight against each other, it was an impressive fight, but even Boscha knew Amity was stronger than her, but that doesn’t mean that she didn’t gave a hard time to Amity. And there was something different this time, they knew how to mix magic now, so at some point Boscha took Amity by surprise when from under Amity sprouted a bulb and it exploded freezing the floor including Amity’s feet, imprisoning her. Even when Boscha was a better person now she still liked to mess with her friends, and Amity was no exception so she raised a mud abomination and make it threw her head at Amity so she ended covered in mud, causing everyone to laugh at the prank.

“What’s up little miss perfect? Need me to ease a little?” Boscha said playfully and smirked at Amity, but Boscha’s words and the laughs triggered something in Amity.

“I will end you” Amity hissed angrily while glaring at Boscha with cold eyes making Luz open her eyes in surprise.

“Come on Mittens, it’s just a practice, try to get some fun” Emira said while chuckling with a hand in front of her mouth.

Amity broke free from the ice trap and charged at Boscha with incredible speed, taking Boscha by surprise hitting her hard with a magic shot and sending her hard against a rock wall of the mountain.

“That really hurt” Boscha said with pain in her voice while wincing by the hard hit.

“Stop!” Luz ordered, however Amity began to charge against Boscha.

“Blight! Stop!” Luz shouted this time, but Amity continue her charge and set her hands on fire. Boscha opened her eyes and watched with horror at Amity pouncing at her with a cold glare ready to launch a fireball.

Luz moved at light speed placing herself between the two witches “I SAID STOP!!!!” Luz shouted angrily and casted a powerful magic shot in front of Amity sending her hard against a big rock breaking it. Amity rolled several times before landing on her front, she got on her four and then she shook her head and held it with one hand. Amity lifted her head and looked at everyone, Edric and Emira were looking at her with great concern, the rest were looking at her with fear, especially Boscha, and Luz was frowning at the floor with a mixture of concern and anger. Amity began to shake and then she flew away from that place, her siblings called for her but she didn’t stop.

Amity returned to the lake were she and Luz talked the night they fight at Hexside, she sat on the same rock and hugged her legs and watched the lake with a lost gaze for a long time. After some time Luz landed next to her and sat down on the rock.

“How did you know I was going to be here?” Amity asked with a sad voice.

“It isn’t hard to find a magic trace in this world you know” Luz chuckled. The girls stayed silent for some seconds until Luz broke the silence “So, what happened up there?”

“I lost control, just like when we fight at Hexside” Amity answered.

“Yeah, I noticed that” Luz said in a serious voice “May I ask you who you were fighting this time?”

“I…” Amity got silent for a brief moment “With all those laughs and those words I…I just saw my mother with her horrible smile, laughing at me” there was another silence.

“I almost hurt one of my best friends, or worse” Amity said miserably while hugging herself more tightly “I’m just pathetic”

“No, you’re not” Luz said immediately without thinking it.

Amity got surprised and looked at Luz in disbelief, she couldn’t understand why Luz didn’t admit that she was a failure after all what she have done.

“I know what you’ve been through, how they have been trying to turn you into, well, ‘that’” Luz said in a serious voice “I know you will have to face your mother one day but, if you fight her with that rage you will just end loosing. Remember our battle? You couldn’t do anything until you calmed. I know that the things that your mother did to you just made your anger grow, but remember that not everything was true, Edric, Emira and Boscha, they are still here. This wasn’t as bad as when we fought at Hexside, I could practically taste your thirst for blood that time, and to be honest, it terrified me. But I’m sure that’s what that bitch wants, if you gave to your anger she will have won. Get rid of that anger or we will lose you for sure, and I think I wouldn’t like that”

“I-” Amity was going to say something but Luz didn’t let her.

“I know you can do it, Blight” Luz said firmly “I know you can be again that witch I met four years ago. Forget your anger, forget about her, when the time comes you will deal with her, but remember you won’t be alone, not anymore”

\--------------------

Amity took a deep breath and relaxed herself, Luz was right, that anger made her do horrible things, it wasn’t only the chains created by her parents, the anger that she had inside was something that she needed to get rid of too. Luz believes that she can get rid of it, she believed in her, and now Luz needed her. “ _They’re counting on me. She’s counting on me! I won’t give to my anger, I will finish this, once and for all! I will help you fight Belos, and then, I want you to hear my true feelings!_ ” with that final thought Amity got up and charged against her mother once again.

Amity swiped hard her staff against her mother who blocked the attack with her own staff, Odalia smirked at Amity in anticipation and stretched her arm preparing to throw a fireball just to be kicked away by Amity. Odalia’s face turned into one of surprise and she stared at Amity, Amity was glaring at her mother but her eyes didn’t reflect that rage anymore, there was conviction on her eyes. Amity swiped her staff breaking Odalia’s guard and then she threw three consecutive fireballs hitting directly Odalia, with each hit Odalia was pushed back. Odalia landed on a knee and turned her furious glare at Amity just to shut her eyes by the strong knee Amity gave her directly on the face. Amity used Odalia’s chest as support and performed a somersault kick, when landed she casted a powerful fireball sending Odalia crash on the wall.

Odalia landed on one knee and passed her hand over her nose and she enraged when seeing blood on her hand. Odalia straighten her hair and charged against Amity and their staffs clashed and they began to duel. They pushed back and Odalia began to throw magic shots just to be deflected by Amity, then Odalia hit her staff on the floor making spikes sprout under Amity, however Amity vanished and appeared behind Odalia. Amity threw a magic shot at Odalia sending her fly. Odalia flipped and threw fireballs at Amity but Amity just dodged the spells. Odalia began to get angrier seeing that the roles were reversed. Amity dodged and blocked easily all of her attacks while each of Amity’s attacks hit her. Odalia summoned some abominations and commanded them to charge against her daughter, Amity just traced a spell circle and a bulb appeared on the middle of the room, the bulb opened and in an instant all the abominations and the floor of the room froze instantly, and Odalia got trapped by the ice, Odalia made a surprise expression while staring at the frozen scenery. Amity appeared behind Odalia and with a fireball she sent her against a wall, breaking several of the frozen abominations on her way. Odalia landed but slipped with the ice making her fall hard on her face causing her to enrage more.

Odalia summoned more abominations and this time Amity summoned some abominations too, however Amity’s abominations weren’t common. Odalia got surprised once more by Amity’s spells, in front of Amity there were a fire, ice, plant, and a lightning abomination.

“Abominations, submit!” Amity commanded.

The abominations charged against the others, even when Odalia summoned more abominations they were not match for Amity’s special abominations. The plant abomination charged against Odalia destroying three abominations on its charge, then the abomination jumped trying to imprison Odalia with an embrace, Odalia jumped and the abomination crashed on the floor, then it exploded and thorns began to grow fast chasing Odalia who kept backing to avoid the thorns. The ice abomination threw ice needles from its hands and destroyed two abominations, then it began to throw the ice needles at Odalia who was avoiding the thorns, Odalia swiped her staff on the ground creating a wall of fire burning the thorns and then she casted a barrier to block the needles, then she threw some fireballs at the abomination melting it. The fire abomination breathed some fireballs against the remaining abominations dissolving them and began to ran toward Odalia, however when it reached the middle of the room it burst melting all the ice in the room with the heat it produced while exploding. The lightning abomination roared and charged as a lightning bolt against Odalia, the witch spun her staff to deflect the lightning but the floor was wet and when the electricity touched the water it spread over the room, electrocuting Odalia who groaned by the stunning feeling. When the lightning subsided Amity charged against Odalia and with a powerful fireball she sent her crash hard against the wall, she fall to the floor and glared at Amity with an insane look.

“Stop this nonsense, Amity!!” Odalia yelled “We worked day and night to give you and your siblings the best of the life! We traced a good path for the three of you so you became successful witches, we planned the perfect live for all of you!! We knew you could reach the top! We enrolled Edric and Emira on the illusion coven so they became the future leaders from that coven! And we wanted you to get the honor of becoming the leader of emperor’s coven!! Why did you think we asked Lilith to be your mentor!? We did everything for you!! But you just throw it all to the dump!! And because of what!! Just because a stupid human girl!!” Odalia said with a voice full of resentment “A mere human who don’t eve deserve to lick the dirt of your boots! We are Blights, we are the best of this world!”

The commentary make Amity angry, however she kept her composure “I told you to stop insulting her!” she said in a cold voice.

“I can’t believe this!! You worry more for a mere human than your own family! Did you have any idea how many problems that stupid girl caused to us!! All the torture we were subjected by the emperor because she stole the portal!! If only she had given up four years ago we would have achieved the Titan’s will and maybe she would had a place here, even I would have thought on allowing you to keep her as a pet once we reached the top!” Odalia said angrily.

Once again the words upset Amity but somehow she managed to control her temper “I won’t repeat it again”. However Odalia noticed it and her plan was still the same.

“Ok, my dear. If all of this is about the human I’ll let you be with her so you stop this nonsense. You can even fuck with her so you satisfy your curiosity about the human but you must dispose of her later, that’s what you must do with the things that have achieved its purpose” Odalia said with an insane smile.

This time Amity enraged and charged against Odalia and she did the same, a clash of lights were the only thing visible on the room, both of them attacked with all what they have. And after some time they landed hard on the middle of the room, the clash of their staffs produced several discharges of magic. Seraphina’s eyes glowed and two big plants sprouted from the floor and began to breathe fire at Odalia. Odalia jumped back avoiding the flares but then the plants turned at her and spited a blue flame, she jumped back again and when flames collided between them they burst into a big ice shard.

“You were so close of being perfect, Amity!!” Odalia yelled but then she smiled at Amity “But it isn’t too late, my dear, let me help you straight your path once again so you can achieve perfection”

Amity threw a fireball at Odalia “I won’t do what you want anymore!! I will choose my own path, like I have been doing for the last years!” Amity exclaimed but her words made Odalia laugh and that just enraged Amity more.

“My dear. You never chose your path, you have always been doing what I wanted, after all you are here” Odalia smiled nastily and began to laugh “Don’t you see it yet?” Odalia traced a spell circle and some memories began to appear on the circle.

“Every disgrace, your more joyful moments, every incident in your life was planned by me” Odalia said while smiling nastily at Amity “Whenever you felt free it was me letting you feel a fake safety, there is no moment in your life that it isn’t planed, my dear” Amity watched the memories that appeared on the screen while her mother talked.

And sadly for her, all was true, every important moment in her life, happy or sad it was result of her mother pulling the strings. Her secret hideout, was everything but secret and safe, several memories of her mother talking to the librarian and entering her secret room just to look at her diaries, draws or books she had there, it felt safe because her mother wanted her to feel safe, to have a place where she could put all her secrets together. Her friendship with Willow again once Luz disappeared, her mother knew, but she didn’t move a finger. And so some memories appeared, some happy, some sad, her mother was there, in the shadows, but that wasn’t the worse.

The memories of her mother main plan appeared on the circle, their first mission when someone tried to assassinate her mother was fake, the assassin was a coven guard. Half of their mission before being captain were fake, all of them were coven guards pretending to be rebels, but once they reached the Conformatorium they were released. The night she killed for the first time it was her mother who tricked the rebels to gather on one place. Then the premeditating plan of the assassination of her siblings with a month of anticipation, and then the assassination of Boscha. The arrangement with Malphas offering her in exchange of Boscha’s life. The prediction of the Oracle, her plan to separate Luz from everyone else when she arrived, and finally the last one that was improvised a look between her father to isolate Amity from Emira and Edric. And in every memory there was that insane smile on her face, and that nasty laugh, the same face and laugh that she saw on her nightmares and when she’s at her worst.

That should have made Amity cool off knowing now what her mother was doing, but the mixture of finding that her life was a lie and her insults against Luz made Amity give to her wrath once more, Amity was so mad that she began to breathe heavily while glaring Odalia fiercely. Then a tremor and loud noises of battle echoed on the castle.

“Oh, I’m sorry, dear” Odalia said mockingly “I think you won’t be able to fuck with the creature after all, don’t worry, my dear, I will find you a better toy, something more proper to your status” she began to laugh nastily. Amity screamed in rage and charged against Odalia. Odalia was satisfied with the result, she just needed another push, but now she couldn’t do anything, she just needed to hold until the coven leaders killed her friends and the emperor killed the human _“Or maybe not”_ she thought.

Amity’s and Odalia’s staffs clashed producing a big wave of magic energy making the room tremble. Now that Odalia have felt on her own flesh the powerful attacks of Amity she went with all what she got, and of course Amity was attacking with all what she had plus the power that the rage give to her attacks. Both of them attacked fiercely, all what can be seen on the room was the trace of magic wave produced by their clashes, several spells flew here and there impacting all around the room, fireballs, ice shards, magic shots, lightning bolts, rocks, flares, thorns, abomination goo. It was like if a group of witches from each coven were fighting on that room, but it was just two witches. Soon enough the room was a complete wreck. Finally, Odalia managed to break Amity’s guard and with a powerful fireball she sent her daughter against the wall, the wall was so damaged that the force with which she sent Amity make her go through the wall.

Amity landed hard on the hall outside the room and rolled several meters before she was able to stop herself. Odalia launched outside from the relic room and landed on the hall, smirking at Amity. Amity charged against her mother again and they began to battle under the light of giant stained glasses and tall columns. The only sound on the room were their staffs clashing. Amity slammed hard the base of her staff on the ground making ice shards sprout from the ground that chased Odalia who just retreated until the spell stopped on the nearest wall. Amity spun her staff creating four big circles from where Salamander spells burst out. Odalia did the same as Amity and the fire dragons clashed between them creating big columns of bicolor fire. They charged against each other and with a powerful clash of their staffs all the stained glasses of the hall shattered. Odalia stopped struggling making Amity to stumble toward her and Odalia kneeled her hard on the belly, then she casted powerful magic shots sending Amity fly further away with each hit. Amity rolled on the floor but managed to grab the floor with her hands so she could stop from rolling and sliding. Amity lifted her look just to wince and groan in pain by the hard punch Odalia gave her on the face. Several abomination hands raised from the floor grabbing Amity by her limbs so she couldn’t move, then Odalia grab her by her hair and kneeled her hard on the face three times making her nose bleed badly. The abominations hand dissolved but Odalia didn’t release her grip from Amity’s hair, with her other hand she casted a magic shot hitting Amity directly on the face and sending her roll over the floor several meters and ended face up, her head band remained on Odalia’s hand. Before Amity could even groan Odalia swooped and kneeled her hard on the belly making Amity’s eyes widen and making her cough blood, Odalia pushed herself back with her knee causing more pain to Amity, then she spun on the air and with a levitation spell she send Amity fly against the nearest pillar making her crash hard on it, then she fall to the floor and coughed more blood.

“You used to be invincible, but just look at you now. You’re just a disgrace” Odalia said in a cold voice.

Amity threw her staff away and set her hands on fire, even when Seraphina tried to calm her down her words didn’t reach Amity. The witch screamed in rage and charged against her mother, throwing fireballs, Odalia dodged every spell with a wide grin making Amity to enrage more. Amity was so enraged that her fireballs make a hole wherever they impacted. Amity joined her hands and casted a big flare aiming directly at Odalia, but she dodged the attack, the flare pierced the wall and reached the exterior wall of the castle making a big hole. Odalia began to fly backwards while laughing at Amity expecting that she followed her, and of course Amity chased her. Odalia placed herself on the wall she needed to break and taunted Amity.

“So much power but you can’t hit your objective, that’s so sad, my dear” Odalia took a defensive posture “Here, I won’t move, even a baby can do it like this”

Amity threw another flare against Odalia but she just protected herself with a powerful barrier. The wall behind her exploded and the force of the flare pushed Odalia to the next room, once the flare vanished the barrier shattered and Amity began to throw fireballs at her mother. Odalia hasted her moves and dodged all of the fireballs placing herself next to Amity and the she performed a powerful magic shot sending Amity crash on a pillar of the room.

“Mittens!!” Emira yelled. Amity didn’t answered or turned her look, she just got up and glared fiercely at Odalia.

Then Odalia smirked nastily in delight watching the scene behind Amity.

“EMIRA!!!” Edric shouted drawing Amity’s attention.

Amity’s eyes widened when noticed Emira kneeled on the floor and Alador pouncing at her sister ready to give her the final blow with his sword, but being consumed by the rage she was unable to act fast. Everything happened in slow motion to Amity and Emira.

Alador thrust his sword in a downward angle aiming to Emira’s head. But the sword stopped just some inches apart from Emira’s face, but drops of blood sprinkled her face making her flinch. Emira got in shock and his eyes began to tremble with the sight. Edric have placed himself between Alador and Emira, the sword pierced him directly in the chest, dividing his heart from his vile sack, and with whatever force he had left he grabbed the sword with both of his hand to prevent it to go further more from him, saving her sister’s life. Alador laughed evilly and Edric continue to hold firmly the sword glaring at him with pain on her expression until Alador retrieved it again and then Edric fall to the floor.

“ED!!!!!!” Emira cried heartbreakingly.

Amity watched in shock and her body began to shake. Her body began to fill with grief, but she was unable to move…

\--------------------

“We’re here!” Viney said cheerfully while getting down from Snuggles, then she offered her hand to Emira who gladly took it and got down from Snuggles.

“Thanks, Snuggy!” Emira said while petting the griffin, the griffin cooed happily. And they walked the few steps remaining to the big monument that was on the outskirts of Bonesborough.

“Hey, Ed. Hey, Puddles” Emira said in a soft voice while looking at the big statues of Edric and Puddles.

When the battle ended even with the joy of the destruction of Belos not everything was a celebration, there were several casualties around the isles, without counting the ones that happened during those four years of persecution by Belos. And of course the Ancient Owl also suffered some losses. Puddles died saving Viney from Balore and Edric fall protecting her sister from their own father. So one of the first things that the witches on the Boiling isles do was to bury their fallen friends and family. They chose a nice place near Bonesborough with a beautiful field of flowers and since of course everyone knew what the Ancient Owls do for everyone on the isles they decided to build a big statue to honor them, surrounded by a wall with the name of every witch and demon that gave her life to free the isles from Belos reign, and of course they were several statues around the isles, but this was their place of rest. The statue was designed mainly by Emira and Viney, they chose a statue where Edric was riding Puddles with his staff on one hand pointing to the front, and they knew that Edric would’ve loved the touch. So they were there, in front of a heroic Edric riding the mighty Puddles.

“Seems that Amity was already here” Viney pointed out after seeing the beautiful arrangement of flowers that was resting on the base of the statue “Also she left this place pretty neat”

“Yeah, she always do it even when it didn’t need a hand” Emira said gently while kneeling, then she placed a beautiful wreath that Willow prepared for her just a while ago. Then her face turned sad “Hey, Ed. I…I’m sorry, I have been doing a terrible job as a big sister. I haven’t been able of bring our baby sister back, she still is that emotionless shell that the war left. I don’t know what else to do, it has been three years already and I’m not able to…I…” Emira got silent for some seconds Viney kneeled beside her and hugged her by the shoulders.

“Everything else is fine, Viney and I are very happy, and it’s all thanks to you” some tears began to fall from Emira’s eyes “I wish you were here. I miss you so much. If only I…”

“Hey, hey” Viney said with a gentle and comforting voice “It’s ok, Emi. I know and he knew you would have done the same for him, it’s not your fault”

“Thanks, Ed. I won’t give up on our baby sister, I’ll bring her back, I promise” Emira said with a hoarse voice “Thanks, Puddles, thanks for kept my wife alive”

“Thanks, Ed, I will take care of Emi, I promise” Viney said gently and she shed some tears too “Thanks, Puddles. For everything. You two will always be in our hearts”

Snuggles get closer and embraced the girls with one of his wings trying to comfort them. That make both of the girls chuckle.

“Thanks, Snuggy” Emira said “You’re a sweetheart”

“Take your time, Emi. I will stay here with you” Viney said gently while cleaning the tears from her eyes.

“Thanks. Just some minutes more” Emira said doing the same as Viney, then she leaned on her wife and watched at the plate on the base of the statue.

[Edric Blight & Puddles]

[Glory to the Ancient Owls]

Even when the memories weren’t that painful anymore they were still a sensitive nerve, specially this day or in their birthdays, but they got over it during these three years. They remembered happily all the time they lived together, so they now remembered more the happy memories than the bad ones. However seeing her brother die in her arms will always be on Emira’s mind, the memory would be carved there forever, and of course she will never forget his last words.

\--------------------

**[Insert suggested music No. 3]**

Emira was unable to move by the shock of what just have happened, she could just watch while her brother collapsed on the floor.

Odalia began to laugh “What useless children we have, I’m ashamed of been your mother” she said in a nasty way.

And with that words all the pain inside Amity was replaced for pure hate, Amity screamed in anger releasing all of her magical power causing that all the glasses on the main hall shattered into pieces, all remaining illusions of Edric and Emira vanished by the wave of magic. Odalia smirked evilly at Amity, she had achieved what she wanted. She made Amity gave to her anger. However Alador’s and Odalia’s laugh didn’t last long.

Amity glared fiercely at her father, the glare make him shiver but he kept smirking at her. Amity’s bright golden eyes turned into opaque golden dead eyes. Amity lifted one hand and clawed it as if crushing something, the Juggernaut abomination roared and twitched trying to maintain its form but it was useless, it melted into goo. After a second the goo started to bubble and the purple goo began to turn a deep black color, tendrils vegan to sprout from the pool of goo and soon a leg like claw raised from it, then another and another until from the pool of goo emerged something very nasty. A nasty creature with six insect-like legs but with the last segment being a big claw that projected above the joint, the abomination have an oval body like an spider but his head was part of the body with five red eyes and a big mouth with sharp fangs of solidified goo, the abomination dripped goo for every part of its body. Nothing else could be called abomination after what Amity created with her negative feelings.

The abomination turned its look at Alador and growled nastily, Alador put a surprise face but he stretched his hand to command the abomination.

“Abomination! Attack!” Alador commanded, however the abomination didn’t move.

“Abomination…” Amity said in a deadly cold voice making everyone on the room flinch “Slaughter”

The abomination screeched and charged against Alador, who jumped back placing himself behind the twins and he smirked nastily, however the abomination twitched and shifted into a centipede-like creature and avoided the twins and continue its charge against Alador.

Odalia charged against Amity while she was distracted with Alador and swiped her staff but for her surprise Amity dodged the attack without looking at her, Amity turned her head and glared at Odalia with her dead eyes, the glare make Odalia gasp and her smile disappeared. Amity then kicked Odalia hard on the belly making her cough blood, Amity turned around and set her hands on fire and casted a powerful fireball that sent Odalia against the pillars stopping just after she broke the third one. Amity began to walk toward her mother.

Alador threw several magic shots at the abomination just to be absorbed by the body, the abomination screeched and morphed once again in the spider-like creature but this time another pair of limbs grew in the front part of the creature two big and sharp scythes. The abomination began to slash at Alador, the witch backed away avoiding the abomination’s deadly limbs, however the abomination morphed again and a tail grew form its hind part, however it began to dissolve into goo and a pool formed on the floor. The abomination kept charging against Alador who kept jumping back to avid the slashes, but form behind Alador the tail raised from the floor and pierced Alador from the back with its three claws like hand at the tip, Alador screamed in pain. The abomination slammed Alador against a wall breaking it completely, and the exterior of the castle could be seen. The abomination melted and lurched toward Alador and then reformed itself in front of the coven leader. Alador winced in pain and tried to get up but got stabbed on the abdomen by one of the big scythes of the abomination, making him scream in deep pain. The abomination leaned toward him and glared at him with its five bright red eyes, then it produced a chilling growl, it kept staring at Alador for several seconds until the abomination screeched and began to stab and cut Alador’s inner organs with it scythes. Alador tried to scream but the only thing that came out form his mouth were gasps and guttural sounds until he got limp, the abomination give a final slash to the dead body on the head and then it screeched again and leaved the castle through the broken wall. Everything that was left from Alador was a shattered body and blood splattered all around the spot.

Emira watched with horror the scene but a groan from Edric snapped her from the shock, Emira crawled toward Edric and leaned him on her lap while holding her head with one hand.

“Ed! H-hold on! I-I-I will heal you!” Emira said with a shaky voice and then she raised her trembling hand. But Edric took her hand before she performed the healing spell.

“There is nothing you can do” Edric said weakly “I was there when Viney teach you about healing spells, remember?”

“N-no! I-I-I gotta try! I know I can do it!” Emira said, but Edric tightened her grip.

“If you do so, you will die too” The effort of speaking make Edric cough some blood “And Mittens will have lost her two siblings” Tears began to fall from Emira’s eyes.

“Hey, at least you won’t need to fear being stuck with me forever anymore” Edric laughed weakly but then he coughed more blood.

“Idiot! Don’t say stupid things!” Emira began to sob “W-why…Why did you did it!? It was my mistake!”

“Because I love you” Edric smiled at her making Emira to cry more heavily “And you promised Viney, remember? You can’t break your promise”

“Ed…” Emira said with a hoarse voice.

“Hey, it’s ok” Edric said weakly “But you know, I only regret that I won’t be there to give you away on your weeding. It’s a shame, I have some nice blackmail to embarrass you that day”

“Shut up…please” Emira said crying heavily trying to control herself.

The sound of breaking rocks draw the attention of the twins. Odalia got out from the debris of the broke pillar and was getting up when Amity pounced pressing Odalia’s arms against the floor with her knees. With her hands set on fire Amity began to punch Odalia hard on the face several times leaving half of her face full of blood. Amity pushed herself back with a somersault roll lifting Odalia in the air with a hard hit on her chin with her heel. Amity jumped toward Odalia and casted a powerful fireball on Odalia’s belly making her crash on another pillar. Odalia vanished trying to take a breath but it was useless, Amity was already behind her glaring at her and another powerful fireball sent Odalia crash hard on the floor.

Just like when she lose control while fighting Luz at Hexside, Amity’s senses were extremely sharp, no matter what Odalia would try Amity would foresight it in the blink of an eye. Amity could feel every trace of magic in every single object around her with her current power, but she was focused just in one thing, her mother, so in this moment for Amity nothing existed on the world but Odalia.

Odalia attempted to reach the twins just to find Amity in front of her instantly. Amity threw powerful fireballs at Odalia launching her hard back against the first thing that was behind her. Odalia tried several times but every single time Amity pushed her back.

Edric and Emira watched in shock, they remembered that time she lost control during practice but this was very far from that.

“You must stop her” Edric said in a weaker voice and his eyes began to close, drawing the attention of her sister “If we don’t do something we’ll lost our baby sister forever. This is what that bitch wanted, I refuse to let her won” Emira began to feel Edric’s grip to soften.

“I’m sorry, Em. I leave it to you, I know you can do it, help our baby sister…Please, bring her back…She and Luz…She…” Edric’s eyes closed and her hand fall limp.

“Ed?” Emira shook his twin brother gently “Ed! Wake up!” then she shook Edric more desperately “Don’t you dare to leave...Don’t do this to me…Edric” Emira hugged her brother and began to sob uncontrollably. However the sound of the breaking walls make her turn her attention to her sister, Amity was beating Odalia hard.

“Mittens, stop…” Emira said in a weak and hoarse voice.

Odalia swiped her staff trying to hit Amity, but Amity pushed her away with a swipe of her hand, then in a quick move she grabbed Odalia by her wrist and twisted her arm placing herself behind her mother and with a strong descending kick she broke Odalia’s elbow making her drop her staff and scream in deep pain. Amity swing in front of her and casted another powerful fireball in front of Odalia making her crash on a pillar.

“Mittens, stop…please” Emira said in a louder voice this time.

Odalia stood up with effort just to be received by Amity with a knee on her face, Odalia fall back and Amity punched her hard on the belly with her hand set on fire, raising a column of magenta fire, then Amity levitated Odalia and send her fly against a wall followed by two fireballs that impacted Odalia just after she touched the wall, the wall cracked severely.

“Mittens, stop!!!” Emira shouted this time, crying heavily, the death of her twin brother plus seeing her sister on that state was too much for her.

Odalia fall to the floor just for her arms to be nailed on the wall by sharp abomination goo. Amity began to walk toward her mother, the only sound on the room was the echoing of her heels with every step.

“A-Amity, dear” Odalia said nervously “P-please stop, I’m your mother!”

Amity opened her arms and the fire on her hands grew, and she looked at her mother with colder eyes making her shiver, Odalia’s cold look didn’t match Amity’s.

“I’m sorry, mother. A Blight must not hesitate” Amity said in a cold serious voice.

“Mittens” Emira said on a weak voice, she leaned Edric gently on the floor and began to run toward Amity.

Odalia smiled insanely “Indeed” and she began to laugh “Congratulations, you’re finally a Blight, my dear”

“Mittens, don’t do it! Emira yelled halfway of her sister but she tripped with some debris of the wrecked room falling hard to the floor “AMITY!!!!! STOP!!!!” she shouted with all her force with her face showing a deep sorrow, but her words didn’t reach Amity.

Amity extended her arms and throw a powerful flare at her mother engulfing her in magenta fire, but there were no screams, there was just an insane laugh echoing on the room.

“You’re perfect now, Amity” Odalia said in an insane cheerful voice and continue to laugh.

Amity just stared at her mother with those dead eyes and watched her burn until she was dead. But Odalia had achieved what she wanted, she made Amity forget about everyone and everything else but this battle, and she turned Amity into what she wanted since the beginning, a cold deadly witch. She left this world with a laugh, a very nasty laugh. Emira just watched in horror while crying heavily unable to move by the full scene.

Once Odalia’s laugh ended Emira got up and cleaned the tears from her face and charged against her sister surrounding herself with some of her remaining magic and tackled Amity hard against the wall. The wall ended to break and both sisters landed hard on the hall where Amity fought Odalia. Amity rolled and landed on her knee and then she got on her feet preparing to charge against who attacked her but Emira was already in front of her holding her by the face with her two hands staining her cheeks with blood, however Amity didn’t noticed.

“Amity!” Emira said in a concerned voice “It’s me, Emira!”

Amity gasped and her eyes returned to normal, now that she wasn’t focused in anything she was able to recognize her sister.

“Em?! Were…Your hair!” Amity gasped again “Ed!!” She was going to turn her head to the room where they were fighting but Emira held her head firmly not letting her turn it.

“He’s ok, I’m healing him!” Emira lied to Amity in a serious voice using all of her will not to break in front of her sister, this wasn’t over yet, she didn’t need to upset her sister now “But you need to go now! Remem-” A strong tremor of the castle was felt shaking them slightly.

Amity gasped remembering why she came to the castle “Luz!” Amity’s eyes went wide and she began to run toward the hall, Amity called her staff and flew toward the throne room leaving a trail of magenta light behind.

“Hurry…” Emira whispered in a weak voice. Once Amity left the hall Emira returned next to Edric and she fall to her knees and she began to sob again.

The castle was a wreck but her way to the throne room was clear. _“I’m sorry, Luz, I’m coming!”_ Amity thought. She reached the hall leading to the throne room and got down of her staff and began to run toward the room “I’m here, Luz!!” Amity yelled and she swung open the door and entered the throne room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 14, I hope you liked it, this one is even sadder than the last one, we assaulted the castle but we haven’t conquered it yet and we lost Edric here during battle, and that was planned since the beginning of this fic but I didn’t want to spoil about it, sorry for breaking your heart again but it has to be done, this never meant to be a happy story even when we have seen some very tender moments here. 
> 
> So, I’m sorry for the long wait, it has been a hectic week, I have to do some unforeseen things, and also after the last two long chapters I wanted this to match with them and since there were two battles here it was a little harder not to make it that short or repetitive. I really wanted to write something epic and of course with an interesting backstory, trying to answer some of the missing gaps, everything that turned around the Blight family, especially Amity. So I hope the wait was worth it, I worked hard on this one, I got stuck at some points but I managed to get out of the hole and I liked the final result, I hope you too.
> 
> Ok this time this note won’t be as long as the last ones, not much to explain here, it just Blights against Blights releasing all of those bottled feelings they kept for so long, so let’s talk a little about our Blights.
> 
> Let’s begin with Alador, it didn’t have a major part until this chapter but I think it was enough to show our ruthless Mr. Blight, without any remorse of beating his own children, someone that always needed to be at the top so it was a thought adversary, however it was overpowered by his own daughter and she didn’t gave him a nice death. About the relic, it wasn’t as easy as I thought to find a good use to that relic, I thought first about an endless army of abominations but I don’t liked how the battle will develop with that, so in the end I just decide to make a super abomination, at first I attempted to do it invincible but no, it didn’t work, it needed to have a weak point or a way to destroy it, but I’m not telling more, it is out there…lurking, we catch with it later.
> 
> Odalia, our big bitch, we told everything of her during previous chapter, but damn, everything that she did to our poor Amity, that bitch really was insane, all the things that she did to and make Amity do, manipulating her life in the shadows, I’m glad that bitch is finally dead, but it’s a shame that in the she was the one that laughed in the end, as you have read she was indeed strong, she gave Amity a really hard time.
> 
> Now, our good Blights, let’s start with the twins, Ed and Em, well I really got emotive on that final part of the chapter, Edric saved Emira for a certain death but as you can see it left our pretty Emira really broken, fortunately Viney was always by her side so she is happy now, with maybe with some guilt because she has been unable to help her sister, let’s see how things work in the end.
> 
> And Amity, well, I hope this chapter explain a lot of why she is how she is in the present, but of course there is still missing one chapter where I’m everything will be explained so all the pieces fall to its places, but well, we know now that she lost her brother and of course her mother took out the worst of her. But I will end all explanations of Amity until next chapter when we see the full story.
> 
> And I think that’s all for this chapter, I hope I didn’t miss anything. I hope you liked the chapter and the music too for those who listen to them, I hope it transmit you the correct emotions, especially the one from Hollow Knight. Also thanks for everyone support, I appreciate your likes and comments it just make me enjoy writing this fic even more. And of course as always, feel free to leave your comments and questions, there is only missing one chapter and of course it’s our final battle against Belos, but there is still other few things we need to catch with, so I think final chapter will be long to. So that’s all for now for my part, as always stay safe, be good and see you next chapter. Stay tuned ;)


	15. A LIGHT OVERSHADOWED BY DARKNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is left alone in the corridors of the castle but she need to continue to achieve her goal. Luz finally arrives the throne room where Belos is waiting for her, before the battle begins Luz and Belos talked a little, several revelations were said in the conversation, some of them surprising Luz while others surprise Belos. Luz and Belos are fighting fiercely but something unexpected happened during battle leaving Luz in against the wall. Meanwhile King is running through the castle looking for Eda and Lilith, but nothing was as easy as everyone thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the wait, I hope you have a merry Christmas and enjoyed it even when there were no big parties this time. Now, this is supposed to be the final chapter but it turned very long, I had to divided in two parts, so we'll have 16 chapters, you will see why when you read the chapter, also I don’t want you to wait much longer when I’m just half way of the final part.
> 
> So, this is a late Christmas present for you. Enjoy it! :D
> 
> Now, as always, music time!
> 
> Track No. 1 Kuja’s Theme Millennium version from Final Fantasy IX, there is a nice half hour extended version.
> 
> Track No. 2 Shriek and Ori from Ori and the Will of the Wisp. This is a really epic track for a final boss battle, but there isn’t a proper extended version or at least not one I like. The original is about 6 minutes, there are some extended version. But listen the original one and you will see what I was talking about. So it’s your choice.
> 
> Track No. 3 Gorgeous Days – Private Suite from Monster Hunter World. This is just a relaxing song I wanted to share with you and I thought it fit in that part because of the sudden change of things. Also, I think you could hear Aerith’s theme (piano version) from Final fantasy VII.
> 
> Track No. 4 The Troupe Master (Grimm + Nightmare King) from Hollow Knight. This is an 8 minutes version with both tracks and at my read speed it fits perfectly all the scene. You can also hear one of the two by its own, I recommended you the Nightmare King, and there is a nice 15 minutes version. But the first one is arranged nicely.
> 
> Track No. 5 Emile – Karma from NieR Replicant/Gestalt. This one was going to be different but I will save the original one to the second part of the final chapter, but this is a nice track too, don’t worry.
> 
> So with everything settled I don’t hold you any longer, Enjoy.

Amity reached the glade with the big pink tree after a little walk from the institute.

“Hey, Luz” Amity said in a soft voice and she stopped in front of Luz and looked at her with an emotionless face “I…” and she said no more than that. Amity dropped her gaze to the floor, tightening a little the grip on the flower bouquet and stood silent just gazing at the floor. After three years Amity still hadn’t find the proper words to say to Luz, she still felt guilty for what happened that day…

\--------------------

“Go!” Luz ordered to the twins to go help Amity. Edric and Emira mounted their staffs and flew on the same direction where Amity and Odalia vanished.

“Don’t worry, Luz!” King said with determination “We don’t need Amity, we got this! We are the best tag team”

“No” Luz said gently but with some anxiety on her voice while taking King from her back. Luz kneeled and dropped King gently on the floor “I have another mission for you”

“Wha- NO!!! I won’t leave you alone!” King complained with great concern “I can help you fight! You know I’m strong! I will control myse-”

“King!!” Luz raised her voice making the little demon flinch. Luz bit her lip for raising the voice to her buddy, but she was very anxious now and she didn’t want to show it to him, she talked to him in a more gentle voice “Listen, please” Luz took of her strap bag and put it on King, it was big for him but Luz adjusted it nicely as a backpack for him “I need you to go and de-petrify Eda and Lilith, the potions are on the bag with some other potions and glyphs since Eda ad Lilith still have the curse and may need some protection”

“Luz, nooo!” King grabbed Luz by her cheeks and looked at her with great concern “It’s too dangerous for you to fight him alone!” then Luz hold softly King’s arms with her hands.

“Nothing is going as we planned” Luz said gently “Remember why we are here, it may be selfish, but remember our main goal, little buddy”

“Save Eda and Lilith” King said in a sad voice.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen at the throne room, and if something goes wrong I don’t want Eda and Lilith to stay like that for all eternity” Luz said softly but with a serious voice “And you’re the only one that can do it now, King. You’re the one they least expect in here, and you are very skilled to pass unnoticed, I never realized whenever you hide on my bag or when you sneak to take something from my room”

“But, Luz…” King was going to said something but Luz leaned to him and pressed her forehead against King’s.

“I trust you, King” Luz said softly and then placed one of her hands on King’s chest and a glyph circle glowed “Remember, control yourself, I know you can do it”

Luz kissed King on the top of his skull and pushed herself back. King watched her with watery eyes, he didn’t liked the idea of leaving Luz fighting alone against Belos, but also just watching at her make him unable to contradict her. Luz took Ravus staff from her back and gave it to King.

“Here, Ravus will help you, Eda and Lilith will need it”

King hugged tightly Luz by her neck “If…If you dare to die I won’t be your friend anymore”

Luz chuckled but gave him her trademark confident smile “That won’t happen, buddy. Ravus!” The palisman came to life and detached from his staff and perched on Luz’s arm “Help King find Eda and Lilith…No, that’s not an option…I know, but I need you to focus on that, go free your partner, Ravus…No! Listen to me! Lilith will need your help…Owlbert and I can handle this…Don’t worry, we’ll see again once this is over” Ravus nodded after the little argue with Luz and then he flew and landed on King’s head. Luz gave some final instructions and got to her feet.

“We’ll catch you at the throne room once we free them, Luz!” King said “Save something for us”

Luz smiled at him and nodded “Hurry now you two!” King began to run in the direction that Boscha and Amity marked on the map and Ravus flew above him, both of them disappeared in a corner in the opposite direction where the Blights went.

Luz smile vanished leaving a serious expression on her face while looking at the direction where everyone disappeared. Luz found herself alone in the corridors of the castle, there was one time when she thought on fighting Belos alone to save Eda and Lilith, but as time passed she understood that she couldn’t do it alone, but there was no turning back now, this was a chance that would never repeat again. Eda never doubted on gave her life for Luz, so of course she wouldn’t hesitate on risking her own life to save Eda. She trained all those years just for this moment even if it was a nearly impossible task, so instead of giving on her doubts she just got more determined. Belos have to pay for everything he has done, he should fear Luz now. She trained so hard, she was powerful and she was ready.

“Come on Owlbert, it’s just you and me now” Luz said while mounting Owlbert and they began to head to the throne room.

Luz flew through the corridors like if she have lived in the castle all her life, she memorized the map that Amity and Boscha draw for them, she turned here and there and after some stairs she reached the floor where the throne room was, but guards were waiting for her.

Luz landed and began to run toward the throne room. The emperor guards began to throw fireballs at her, when the fireballs were in front of her Luz pointed the staff ahead her and performed a single spin guiding the fireballs back at their casters pushing them back. Luz slammed the tip of the staff on the ground making ice shards sprout from under the guards imprisoning them in ice shards. Luz continue running and another squad of guards got on her way, this time half of the guards casted some thorns trying to capture her while the other half began to throw ice shards against her, Luz moved like a spark with Owlbert’s help dodging every ice shard and thorn, she placed herself behind the guards and with a powerful swing of the staff she sent the guards back with a strong wind spell, then she slammed once again the staff on the ground and more ice shards imprisoned the guards. Luz turned around and kept running down the corridor. When reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner ice shards where flying toward her, Luz reacted fast and dodged it by sliding on the floor, Luz traced a spell circle and pillars of rock sprouted from the floor raising the guards against the ceiling knocking them out immediately, she continue her way just to be attacked for more guards, Luz just levitated them and sent them hard to the walls and immediately vines grew from it and wrapped the guards, a flower bloomed on each of the cocoons and released a cloud of spores sleeping the guards instantly. Luz didn’t want to waste any time with the guards.

After knocking down a few more squads she finally reached the little hall outside the throne room, there were no guards outside and neither Alador nor Kikimora where there, however there was a possibility that they were inside with Belos, it was hard to say, Luz could feel a powerful magic trace behind that room, but it surrounded all the room so it was hard to tell for her if there were more than one witch inside, the only thing that Luz knew for sure was that Belos was inside, the magic energy emanating from that room was…peculiar.

Luz stood there watching the door for several seconds preparing herself mentally, pushing away all her doubts and fears, she came here for destroy the one that took her second mother away from her, she came here to save Eda, she as determined to save Eda even if she couldn’t defeat Belos “ _No! I won’t fail…I can’t fail! I put all my friends in danger because of this, they trusted me! They’re counting on me, I won’t fail them! And…_ ” Luz placed her free hand on her chest and clenched her dress “ _My mom supported me on doing all this, she let me drop my ordinary human life so I could became a real witch, she let me go live away by my own to continue my learning on magic, and she left her job to help me take care of my friends using all of her savings without doubting it for a second… ¡Mi mami esta esperando mi regreso!_ **[ _My mami is waiting for my return!_ ]**” Luz took a deep breath.

“Let’s go Owlbert” Luz said with determination “Let’s destroy that monster and save mama Eda and aunt Lily!”

Luz ran toward the doors with the intention of blasting the door, but when she was ready to cast a magic shot the doors of the throne room opened, the room was in complete darkness except for a flame of magic fire flickering on each side of the carpet leading to the throne. Luz crossed the doors cautiously and began to walk toward the throne room, when she reached the flames more flames appeared a few steps ahead. As she walked deeper in the room more and more flames appeared aside the carpet, however the rest of the room was in complete darkness, once she reached the half of the room the doors closed, Luz gave a quick glance but she returned her look to the front and continue her way, after another couple of flames a trail of flames began to appear until reached the back wall and the two big torches lit illuminating the room. Just as Luz remembered the room have pipes coming out of the walls and the Titan’s heart was on the back attached to some pipes, and just a few meters for her was Belos sitting on the throne with his head leaned on his clasped hands as if resting. Then Luz noticed something on the floor and she started to boil in anger, at the feet of Belos were several broken palismans, all of them with their vile already drained, some of them still with some drops of vile leaking from a border. And there were a lot.

**[Insert suggested track No.1]**

“So, you finally came, human” Belos said while lifting her gaze “Or should I call you, The Owlet?” Belos stared at Luz with blue glowing eyes “I must said it was very tender of your part, calling you The Owlet in name of your former mentor, The Owl Lady. You also hold her staff, and even your clothes, the same attire as Edalyn Clawthorne but with your white and blue colors. It just make me realize that Amity indeed was very stupid, anyone who knew you could recognize you even whit your mask and cloak” Belos said in his usual calm voice.

“Don’t dare to talk about her!” Luz said with a threatening voice.

“I must said that you’re quite impressive, human. Learning magic by your own in the human realm where there is no trace of magic, and after just four years you were able to defeat my best soldier without problem” Belos praised Luz “And of course you defeated my guards without effort, you have grown strong, child”

“I told you I would destroy you” Luz said while glaring fiercely at Belos “I came here to kill you and save Eda and Lilith!”

Belos chuckled “So, all of this is because of that?” Belos stood from the throne and began to walk toward Luz, crushing the remains of the palismans on the floor. Luz adopted a defensive posture and frowned angrily showing her teeth at Belos with the sound of the cracking wood under Belos feet. “Oh, but put that down, child. I have no intention of attacking you, I just wanted to talk with you” Luz kept her guard up but then relaxed and downed her staff at the height of her thighs when Belos remained still in front of her, however she kept her glare at Belos and her senses sharp. One Luz lowered her staff Belos began to walk around Luz, he really didn’t seems to have intentions of attacking Luz.

“If this is all about the Clawthorne sisters then, why we don’t make a deal?” Belos kept walking around Luz who just followed him with her eyes “Give me the portal, AND, the portal key and I will return them to you. Also, I will order my troops to stop and you and your friends will be free to go”

“Why are you so desperately to go to my home world?” Luz asked on an attempt of confirming her theory.

“The Titan have big-” Belos was interrupted by Luz not allowing him to finish his sentence.

“Enough of that bullshit, I know what you are”

“Is that so, did you mind to explain it to me, please?” Belos said without a trace of surprise “Maybe you just have the wrong idea about me”

“I’m not. You’re a despicable monster! You’re just a parasite, a lich!” Luz accused.

Belos clasped his hands behind him and continue to walk around Luz “Impressive, you’re the first person to notice that, well, the second, but that was long ago and it doesn’t matter. May I ask how did you find out?”

“You never left the castle, and you make others do your dirty job, and you just could killed me that day and took the key from me, but you didn’t, you can’t, your turning weak and I can confirm it with all this corpses of palismans on the floor. And some research just confirmed my theory” Luz said still following him with her gaze.

“You talk of them as if they were alive, but they are nothing more than mere objects” Belos said nonchalantly.

That make Luz get angrier, she groaned showing her teeth at Belos “You’re wrong, what books said is wrong! They are alive!”

Belos chuckled “Is that so? But it doesn’t matter, I really don’t care of such meaningless things. And you’re wrong, little owlet” then he stopped in front of Luz and turned to her, both of them locked their gazes “I could have killed you the moment you put a foot in my castle” he said in a deadly voice, his eyes glowing a bright blue.

“Then why you didn’t kill me that day?”

“I can tell you’re a really smart girl, think about it just a little” Belos said while clasping his palms “What benefit could I gain by killing a teenager, a mere kid? That day the witches were protesting about the petrification of your former mentor, what you think would have happened if they knew I also killed a defenseless little human girl?”

“They would have known your true nature and turned against you!”

“Exactly! There was no need of beginning a civil war against me, not when I was so close to my objective, not to mention my weakness. To be honest, little owlet, I was never interested on Edalyn Clawthorne, since she was cursed I have no use for her, her magic was sealed after all, there was nothing to take from her. In some way her sister Lilith saved her life by cursing her, I was just interested on the portal, so I play your little game of the big heroine. Remember that I’m the emperor here, I know everything that happens on the Boiling isles, and your fondness to Edalyn Clawthorne was no exception. I knew you will do everything for her, and when you gave me the portal I let you go” Then Belos voice turned bitter “But you made the wrong move, little owlet, you tricked me and almost destroyed the portal. I had all the intentions of letting all of you go, but after that, you lost my mercy. It’s your fault that the Clawthorne sisters were petrified”

Luz just glared at him fiercely. Learning that he just made Eda’s life a hell just for the portal make her angrier.

“But that’s beyond the point” Belos voice returned to his usual calm voice “About your question, well, there is no point of hide anything now. You’re right, I’m becoming weak, so I need to feed constantly with magic, but is not what you’re thinking. As my powers grow I need more and more magic, but there are no more than some thousands of witches on the isles, it isn’t enough anymore, I barely can drain enough magic to be the strongest in this realm without killing them, so I need another source to satisfy me needs now”

“But there is no magic in my world”

“You’re right on that, but there is something more ‘valuable’. Tell me, human, where did you’re magic come from?” Belos asked with some curiosity on his voice.

“I…I really don’t know” Luz said with some shame on her voice.

“I see. Well, let me explain you, little owlet. As you know the magic of the witches is produced from a vile sack, so that allow them cast spells by their own, but humans don’t have one, so they use a more ‘pure’ source of energy that allow them to perform magic”

“And what is this source” Luz asked without showing any surprise or interest on her face, just the same glare against Belos.

“Life force”

“I thought about it at some point, but I think your wrong on that. I have used my life force sometimes and I just ended very tired” Luz assured. She still wasn’t sure where her magic came from, she only know that when she waste all of her magic energy she can drag energy for her own life force but it is something very expensive, it can leave her very tired or she may pass out if she use too much, and with her first attempt of opening a portal she learned that she actually could die if she abuses of it.

“Ah! But there is a trick about it, and that is what make the humans just fascinating” Belos pointed at Luz with his hands “You’re magic indeed comes for your life force, and as you may know, your life force came from your own soul. Witches can use that energy too, but since they evolved around magic, their bodies created a vile sack over time, so there was no need for that anymore. But humans…somehow their bodies can enhance their life force, the more you use the more you’ll have, and somehow your body will know by its own when to stop dragging that energy, I’m sure you have reached a point where you can’t cast any more spells. But to be honest, neither I know how that is possible. And as you may noticed too, when you use your life force the spells are more powerful not just because life force is more powerful than the magic produced by a vile sack, but because the spells carries your emotions too. Just look at you, so young and yet you’re as powerful as an older witch”

Luz began to process what Belos told. Luz thought about that theory too but she wasn’t sure about it, but something was sure, whenever she pushed herself to her limits, little by little she was able to perform more and more spells next time. And she recalled when she stopped Amity before she hurt Boscha during training, she just needed a single magic shot to send Amity back and break a rock on the process, also when humming lullabies to Puddles and to other creatures she could feel the difference, it was more effective with the griffin than with other creatures, she thought at first it was because Puddles was a magical creature but now she knew the true reason. But something bothered Luz…How does Belos know all of this? the books never mentioned something about humans, except the ones of healing magic, for some reason they talked about non magical beings even when all the creatures in the Boiling isles are magical “You seem to know a lot about humans”

“That is a long story, little owlet, but if you really want to know and since you will not leave this place alive, I will show you” Belos traced a spell circle projecting a memory from centuries ago “My mentor, Kalila, was a powerful and very wise witch on the Boiling isles. Her mastery on spells was amazing, no one could match her. I can tell she was the most powerful witch on that time. She continue researching magic even when she mastered every type of magic, but something caught her attention one day. There were some places were weird thing happened now and then, so she studied those places and after some time she concluded that everything was the result of the connection between our world and another, and somehow they was a leak between them. She was very fascinated with the idea of other worlds so from that point she dedicated her life to the study about other worlds”

Luz watched the memories playing along with Belos because that will give her friends time to complete their tasks, but she watched without letting her guard down. She watched amused of the magic performed by Belos’s mentor, also she had to admit that Belos was pretty handsome when young. Kalila was a beautiful witch and she could tell just by the images that she was a very kind witch and a very funny one too, there was always a warm smile on her face when teaching something to Belos and when he achieved to cast those spells. And to more of Luz amusement, Belos wasn’t different from her, he was very enthusiastic when learning magic, she could see that look on his face that resembled hers, that joy when learning magic.

“And one day she managed to create a rift where our worlds converged, we crossed it and my mentor was amused of how different and yet so similar they were. We were going to explore when the rift began to close, since we didn’t knew if we would be able to open it again we returned to our world, and it was a wise decision, my mentor tried to open the rift again without success, it seems that it can only be opened under certain conditions. So my mentor secluded herself, I didn’t know what she was doing, whenever I went to see her she just rejected me, ME! His apprentice! I had the right to see what she was doing, but she never let me in. Then I decided that if she was not going to teach me I will do it by myself, but since I exceled all magic thanks to her, there was not much left for me to learn”

Luz watched with great interest the memories, form them Belos didn’t seem to be different from other witches, until the next series of memories showed.

“But there was something completely unknown for me, something that my mentor never thought me, the dark arts. I knew my mentor knew all about the dark arts, but she never used them, she believed that the dark arts never had to exist. But she learned them anyway, she said it was necessary for a complete understand of the magic, and when I asked her to teach me she refused immediately, she said I was not ready for something like that and with that all further discussion about the subject were over. So I learned on my own, after all it wasn’t hard to find some books of the dark arts on the black market, and while she was busy with her things I was busy learning the dark arts, and soon I found myself learning some impressive spells, and little by little I began to become stronger. And then I realized something, my mentor was just hindering my growing. The dark arts were just another type of magic, I never understand why my mentor never used them, they were very useful and powerful, so I just realized another thing, she wasn’t able to use them because she was weak. I felt…disappointed of her, so powerful and yet a coward. I decided to left her guardianship and continue on my own since that day”

Luz frowned at the memories while watching the horrible spells that Belos used against others just to test them or to improve them. Luz have read about the dark arts on some of the books that she received from the Bat Queen, but as she read the pages she just shut quickly the book because of the fear running through her after the things she read. She tried it several times but always with the same result, she could only describe as horrible the things that were wrote on those pages, after some time she gave up and separated those books from the others and left them on a corner of the shelf.

When they were training, at some point someone asked about those books and Luz explained what they contained, no one of them were into the dark arts, but they were curious about hem so they gave them a glimpse. But just like Luz, they just managed to read some pages before they shut the book in a hurry with fearful faces. Even Boscha who has been mean for most part of her life couldn’t bear it and practically slammed shut the book while saying with a terrified voice “What the fuck is this!”

Amity suggested to destroy those books and casted a fireball with a hand, but Luz didn’t agree and placed herself between Amity and the bookshelf, and soon enough both girls found their selves yelling at each other. Amity got mad at the mere thought of Luz trying to learn something so ‘nasty’ and argued that that kind of knowledge must be destroyed and that there was unforgivable just to think on learning those spells, however Luz argued that it wasn’t about the powerful spells they can learn, but what they can learn from them, she said that maybe at some point they will face someone that use those kind of spells and they will need that knowledge to defend their selves for one of those nasty spells, and they will be able to do it only if they knew how the spells work. After some discussion but still reluctant Amity agreed, after all, dark arts still existed nowadays, Luz had a point about someone using them against them or someone else. However they didn’t read them during those three months, they were not ready for such things, they were still young after all, and there were plenty of things to learn about the world before they could be able to understand the dark magic without falling to the dark side.

“But one day, my mentor called for me. I was ready to let her know that I won’t need her guardianship anymore but something unexpected happened. She called me because she wanted to show me something. During her time in isolation she created a powerful artifact, one that you know very well, the dimensional key. She was very excited about it and I was curious about what she had created, so I play along with her and I acted as if nothing have happened between the two. We visited several dimensions, all of them different and unique, but there was one that captivated my mentor, your world, but of course we didn’t knew it was your world until we make contact with some humans. I must say that their civilization wasn’t very impressive at first sight, but my mentor was delighted to find some ‘intelligent’ beings on the world that draw her attention. However we quickly realized something about that world, there was no magic in it, you’re ancestors seemed to make everything in base of physical efforts, very primitive to be honest, but at the same time to be praised, to achieve such big structures without magic was…something”

Luz kept watching the memories, it was amazing for her to see the ancient civilizations as if she was there.

“But my mentor approached them in an attempt of teach them magic. At first they were afraid of us, but little by little they were more and more curious about our powers, and since my mentor was a very kind person soon enough she earned their trust. From that point and for several years, she passed a lot of time in the human realm teaching magic to them, but to be honest I thought it was a waste of time, after all, humans don’t have magic neither the world surrounding them, but I decided to watch, and soon enough I found that I was wrong. After some years some of them were able to perform magic, I couldn’t believe it, how it was possible that non magical creatures were able to cast spells by their own? It didn’t have sense. My mentor noticed it and she taught me about life force and how to use it to cast spells, immediately that caught my attention, so I began to watch the humans with genuine interest just like my mentor”

“As years passed we established associations around the human world, trading goods of the human realm. But since there were no magic in your world any of the plants or animals of our realm would survive so we exchange them with potions or some magical objects, however some of the humans preferred something as meaningless as gold or precious gems. My mentor created new potions with human ingredients and of course she shared the knowledge to everyone around the isles, so soon enough my mentor created gates all around the isles, so witches could go to the human realm, and of course some humans visited the Boiling isles and we created a mutual association. But…”

Luz watched all the scenes, it was fascinating for her seeing the interaction between humans and witches, they seemed so friendly between them, but then her face turned into one of horror.

“After some time humans began to fight between them trying to rule over the others, and it wasn’t just between the ones who were able to perform magic, but they turned against the normal humans too. Soon enough there was wars over all the human world. My mentor got disappointed that the humans used the gift of magic just to kill each other in an attempt to rule over the rest, so she closed all gates and destroyed the archways that anchored them. She couldn’t believe the humans behavior, but of course I do. I watched them closely during all those years and I noticed something, even without magic humans seemed to seek to rule over the rest, even when they live in groups like us there were always disagreements between them. We continue to watch them from the shadows, my mentor hopped that they will find a solution to solve their disagreements, but it never happened. There were only more blood and destruction. Humans lived for war”

Luz watched in horror the bloody conflicts between the humans. Children, elders, humans without magic, they didn’t care, they just wiped out everything at their pace. Of course she knew better than anyone on the Boiling isles how despicable humans can be. And Belos wasn’t far from reality. Remembering her history classes there was a repetitive patron on human history, war. Even when humanity is more ‘civilized’ nowadays there is still conflicts all around the world, not to mention the terrible weapons humans have created during last era, just to acquire more power among the others.

“But where my mentor saw a failure I saw potential. In just a few years humans have achieved a great magical power even when they don’t have a vile sack. And also by studying the humans and reading my mentor’s notes I realized that when using life force the spells were stronger, and their emotions could make them stronger too. Such power was wonderful, but they didn’t deserved it. My mentor thought it too and she decided to seal the magic of every human on the world, so she returned to the Boiling isles to prepare everything. But I told her that I wanted to watch one last time the humans and she agreed, so I stayed on the human realm, but I have other plans, seal such power would be a waste, so I acted first”

The memory changed and the image showed Belos on a cave, there was a glyph on the ground surrounded by several black flames, then he began to recite a spell from a book. Then what seemed to be Belos’s soul leaved his body and entered on his palisman.

“I decided that only I was worthy of hold such magnificent power, so I used one of the most powerful spells that dark magic can offer, I transformed myself into a lich and reached immortality. And there was just one more thing to do”

Then Belos’s spell circle showed the several slaughters he performed around the human world, in every of them an insane evil grin on his face. Luz hands trembled by a mixture of anger and horror.

“For several days I drained all the energy of the humans, it didn’t matter if they could perform magic or not, in the end the only difference was the amount of energy, but to be honest the energy from those who couldn’t perform magic was pathetic. It is because of me that humans fear witches. And juts when I finished with the last group of human magicians my mentor came back to the human world and appeared where I was”

-“Sephtis, what have you done!”-

-“They were a menace for this world, it was too dangerous to let them live”-

“But my mentor was the strongest witch of the Boiling isles, so she saw through my intentions and of course she notices immediately that I was a lich. So the inevitable happened and we began to fight. I’m not going to lie, even with all my new power my mentor was a thought opponent, her years of experience could easily match my new power, and during the battle she managed to drag me back to the Boiling isles and then she closed the portal to the human world and attacked me with a powerful blast of magic and she escaped from me. With my new power I was able to endure the attack, but not without some ‘injuries’”

Luz watched the several injuries on Belos, most of them on his head, but since he was immortal now it didn’t matter, however the sight was pretty perturbing, half of her face was gone, leaving just his exposed skull and a glowing orb on the eye socket.

“But I wouldn’t let my mentor took my right away, so I go to her place, a place you know very well, little owlet” Belos said with some emphasis.

Luz watched the scene and the place he was talking about was no other than the tower behind the Owl House, but in all its glory. Belos blasted the entrance of the tower and began to search for the dimensional key, but he couldn’t find it. Belos was enraged and began to destroy everything inside the tower, then something draw Belos attention, as well as Luz’s.

“I know you can recognize those objects on the room. My mentor was the real creator of the ancient relics, with all of her studies in magic she was able to create such magnificent and powerful artifacts, of course she intended to use them to help everyone, but I thought on a better use to them, it was a big mistake of her to leave them behind. I tried to use the healing hat but since I became an undead it couldn’t help me. So the only thing I could do was to hide my injuries” Luz watched Belos reach the same mask he uses now “A gift from the humans to my former mentor, they really appreciated her, but I can’t tell the same for me, they always seemed to fear me. Anyway I searched for my former mentor until I found her, and when she refused to give me the key I have no choice but to fight her again”

Luz watched with amusement, the battle was intense but even, but something caught Luz attention that make her feel a deep sorrow and anger. Luz could see clearly tears falling from Kalila’s eyes while fighting Belos and her battle cry was embodied with a deep sorrow. After everything Belos have done she still cared about him, she even tried to convince him to stop, but Belos just attacked relentlessly with an insane expression on his face, Luz could tell that she was in great pain while fighting her apprentice. “But my mentor have studied the dark arts too, so soon enough she discovered my first phylactery” Kalila practically pulverized Belos’s palisman forcing his soul to return to his body making Belos retreat from her, he took the mask off and glared fiercely at her former mentor, and then he summoned the relics and used them all at the same time, even with him being venerable Kalila was not match for him while using all of the relics. The attack was brutal and after Belos got bored he sent Kalila crash hard on the ground with a red magic shot.

“But she was the strongest witch in all the isles, it would been a waste to killing her, so I decided to absorb all her energy instead”

Luz watched in horror the draining process once again, but that wasn’t the worst part.

\--------------------

“I have failed you, Sephtis” Kalila said in a weak voice

“What?” Belos glare turned into a surprise face.

“I was a terrible mentor” Kalila offered a weak smile to him “I shouldn’t have pushed you away, I’m sorry. But there is no turning back now, but at least let me offer you one last gift” Kalila’s eyes glowed a bright purple and then she smiled weakly “What a terrible fate, it’s a shame”

“Maybe for the humans, I will achieve my objective” Belos said smugly with a nasty smile.

Kalila laughed weakly “I wasn’t talking about you. I’m afraid to tell you this, Sephtis, but. No matter how hard you try you will never find my dimensional key, and when you do, you will never reach the human world. You will fail, the one that find my key will destroy you”

Belos began to glare at her fiercely, she knew perfectly that Kalila’s predictions were the best around the isles, and they were always true “Nonsense, no one will be more powerful than me ever again, you’re just saying it because you can’t win”

“I’m sorry, Sephtis” Kalila said in a weak voice.

“Stop calling me by that name! Sephtis is no more. I have become immortal. I’m a god now, they will know me as Belos, the ruler of everything. It’s a shame but you won’t be here long enough to see me achieve it” Belos said with a deadly voice. “I don’t need you anymore, mistress Kalila, I have surpassed you long ago. Farewell…mentor”

Kalila offered a warm smile that make Belos enrage. And with that Belos casted a dark sphere on Kalila’s chest leaving a hole where her heart used to be, since Belos have drained all her magic and almost all her life force she went limp instantly. Belos tossed the body of his former mentor and after looking at her for some seconds he set it on fire leaving nothing but ashes. Belos put on the mask again and leaved the place.

\--------------------

The memory ended and the spell circle vanished. Luz glared fiercely at Belos, if she needed another reason to hate Belos this was it. Belos for his part didn’t feel any remorse about anything that happened.

“I searched for the dimensional key but I never found it. And the battle left me in a compromised position, without a phylactery I was vulnerable again, and even whit the relics I was unable to heal my body, so I decided to gain more power, but as you can see the population on the Boiling isles isn’t big so it took me a while to regain all the energy I spent during the battles against my former mentor. So I waited until the names of Sephtis and Kalila were forgotten, and while that happened I improved my magic arts. Then after some centuries I acted once again and presented myself as the envoy of the Titan, and the witches believed me, well almost all of them, but they were not match for me, with that the rest of the witches believed that I was the envoy of the Titan and soon enough I was emperor of this place and I created the covens to control them. I was the only one worthy of use every type of magic anyway”

Luz knew that since that moment Belos began to drain magic from the witches, but she didn’t say anything about it, he couldn’t find out that she knew about the seals. “If you were so powerful, why didn’t you created your own key and portal?”

“My mentor never trusted me that information, she taught me how it worked but never taught me about the spells or the important things about it” Belos said with his usual calm voice, he didn’t seem to have resentment against that.

“She knew what you truly was in the inside since she called you back” Luz said with a smirk, she liked Kalila already.

“I think that too. She couldn’t be fooled so easily. I suppose she played along trying to return me to the same path as her. And that was very stupid of her part, why I would follow the path of the weak” That caused Luz to groan at him in anger “Anyway, unable to open a portal myself I have no other choice but to wait someone to find the key, after all, my mentor predicted it. But of course as time passed my body deteriorated and my magic stop growing since I didn’t have a proper source of magic to drain”

“But that isn’t the only reason of why I know that much about humans. As you know our dimensions leak into each other, so when your civilization was more advanced your trash began to reach this place, and of course I began to study the several objects, most of them just trash and junk, but some of them were very interesting, so I created a law to make all those objects illegal, I’m sure you have seen that room on the Conformatorium, that is the place were all human objects ends for me to study. And in very rare occasions some humans ended here somehow. I acquired their knowledge before I drain them to the death, unfortunately no one knew how they reached this place, but the more the time passed the more their technology advanced”

Luz have noticed that since her first time on the Boiling isles, everything in this world seemed to work with magic, however the castle was filled with pipes and gears, even Belos staff seemed to came from a sci-fi movie, and of course the portal he created was something very advanced. The question is how he acquired that knowledge, if something like that came from her world she was sure that no one will be stupid enough to share that information with someone like Belos, especially if the involved was the government.

“I must say that the last two visitors from your world were very special, the first one was an engineer as you called them, from him I learned everything about machines, I must say it was a very gifted human, it was a delight to take all that knowledge by force before killing him” Luz couldn’t understand how was possible that Belos didn’t show any feeling with his words, she wondered what was left from him in that undead body “The second one was even more interesting, someone that traveled through several dimensions, and in his attempt of knowing about our world he taught me about the technology of a portal in exchange, however it seems that dimensional gate use some kind of ‘code’ and I needed the correct code to open a gate to the human world, but he never told me. For some reason I was unable to invade his mind, and it was a very peculiar human, he knew a little about magic but also had a lot of incredible artifacts, he was indeed a thought opponent but he escaped and vanished as if he never was here. But in the end it didn’t matter anymore, I just needed the dimensional key and combine it with the portal the human designed, in the end his curiosity was his worst weakness, he doomed your world by revealing his secrets by his selfish desire of knew everything”

“And then after so long the dimensional key finally appeared, somehow Edalyn Clawthorne found the dimensional key, but I didn’t know until she began to sell all those human merchandise, so since that moment she became the most wanted witch on the Boiling isles. And you know the rest” Belos joined his hands and pointed at Luz again “On the other hand I must say I’m impressed, I placed a tracker on the portal door so whenever it was used I knew exactly where it would be, but that never happened, yet you are here, so that means that you open your own gate. And now that we’re being honest, do you mind telling me how you achieved such feat?”

“Eda found an ancient book along with the dimensional key, I presume Kalila’s notes. Everything was there, and just like the portal you mention the key also uses some kind of code, there is a code for each dimension” Luz answered.

“And, do you mind to share the code of the human world?” Belos asked in a curious voice.

“Sorry, that is something your mentor took with her” Luz said while frowning at Belos “But I assure you that if I knew it I wouldn’t tell you. You just confirmed my theory about your intentions in my world, but I’m sure there are just a few like me who can perform magic, I don’t think you could gain much power from my world anyway”

“Little owlet, as I told you before, objects from your world reach this place, some of them very interesting” Belos hand glowed red and a newspaper from the early 80’s floated in front of Luz, in the headline was printed in big black letters ‘Human population over 4 billion’ “There is no more than some thousands of witches on the Boiling isles, but in your world there are billions of humans. Just imagine how much energy I can drain for such incredible number even if they are weak. And imagine how much more I can get if I teach them magic once again” Belos said with delight “I have seen your history through your trash, as I concluded centuries ago, humans live for war, once they learn magic they will became stronger by their own ambitions, and then I will have a real feast and finally I will acquire an unimaginable power, I will be unstoppable, and once I finished with your world I will move to another”

“I won’t let you do that!” Luz said firmly. Belos walked toward Luz and passed through her as if he was mist, making a shiver ran through her body. Belos stopped once he was behind her, neither of them turned their looks.

“Little owlet, I’m sure you know that only the most powerful magicians can became a Lich. Saying that and after watching my memories I’m sure that you understand how powerful I am” Belos said coldly “It’s true that my power have diminished considerably through the centuries but, I’m still stronger than you”

Luz frowned nervously and a drop of sweat rolled from her temple. She knew Belos was right, she wasn’t sure if she could resist against him alone. It never was the plan of fighting him by her own. But she couldn’t allow herself to doubt now. She just hoped that this talk was enough time for their friends to proceed with the plan.

“But I respect power, and there is no need of wasting such magnificent power like yours. Honestly I’m fascinated with what you have achieved this four years. You have grown strong” Belos praised Luz and make another offer to her “Say, don’t you want to replace Odalia as the leader of my coven? With your power you could become a goddess here and in your world, no one would be able to stand against you. I can name you empress of the human world if you want, after all I’m not interested in that, after I gain enough energy I will depart to another dimension, and then it will be all yours”

“Not even in your fucking dreams!” Luz said coldly without hesitate.

“Such a waste of power” Belos voice turned cold “You know, you remind me a lot of her, always willing to help others even if it lead you to your doom. And that annoys me a lot” Belos summoned his staff with all intentions to attack now “You leave me no choice but to drain your energy by the force. And then, I will take the key from your dead body”

**[Insert suggested track No. 2]**

Luz and Belos quickly turned around and casted a magic shot with their free hands, the spell orbs deformed when touching between them and began to tremble by the great force of both witches, none of them giving ground, the magic shots couldn’t hold it any longer and both of them exploded. Luz was sent back by the force of the explosion but landed on her feet, Belos didn’t move an inch from his place. The battle between the emperor of the Boiling isles and the witch begun.

Belos hit the floor with the base of his staff and all the little flames that leaded Luz to the throne burst in big flares and began to chase her, Luz moved at light speed with the help of Owlbert and casted a big sphere of water, with another spell she make some tubes of water with Hooty face burst from the big sphere, the water extinguished the flames and continue their way toward Belos, the lich pointed his staff to the water Hootys and they froze instantly spreading up to the source freezing the water sphere, then with a clench of his hand the ice shattered into dust leaving a cloud of cold mist, however it didn’t stopped there. Belos hand glowed and the mist began to form big sharp ice needles and then with a motion with his hand the ice needles launched against Luz. Luz used Owlbert to create a little teleport just like when she fought Amity at Hexside and placed herself behind Belos. She charged Owlbert with magic and swiped the staff against Belos, but the lich melted into a black liquid and disappeared on the floor.

Luz wasn’t surprised, she saw him do that trick the first time she fought with him. She focused on searching his magical trace but she felt his nasty energy all over the room. She was unable to locate him, and what concerned her the most was the fact that she could feel this energy all over the castle. How strong he was that his energy surrounded all the castle? Luz turned her look around searching for him.

Belos raises from the ground twitching unnaturally and extended his arm in an attempt of grabbing Luz but Owlbert got Luz’s back and with their silent link he warned her. Luz turned quickly around and threw some fireballs against Belos. The lich jumped back and deflected all of the fireballs that Luz threw at him. Luz spun her staff creating a big blast of magic with the form of an owl directly at Belos, but Belos just stood still in his place. The powerful blast of magic crashed with an invisible barrier and the magic were deflected in several directions damaging the surroundings.

“How tender” Belos said in a mocking way “You gave the same touch of your petrified mentor to your spells”

“That is obvious! I’m the Owlet, apprentice of the Owl Lady! The most powerful witch on the Boiling isles!!” Luz slammed the tip of the staff on the ground making rock Hootys raise from the ground that launched toward Belos.

Belos chuckled while avoiding the rock tubes twitching in unnatural ways as if he was liquid, when his head practically made a 360 degree turn it gave the creeps to Luz, it was a very disturbing sight. One of the Hootys engulfed Belos just to explode in little debris, Belos produced an expansive wave with his magic shattering the rest of the rock tubes. Belos levitated the debris and threw them against Luz who casted several magic shots to destroy the rocks. Luz hand glowed and a column of fire raised from the ground under Belos, engulfing him into the burning fire. But from under Luz some rotten demonic hands raised grabbing her by the ankles, Luz slammed quickly her staff on the floor freezing the disgusting hands and the floor on a radius of several meters and not a second later she broke the frozen hands with a little magic shot and jumped forward rolling on the floor to barely avoid being grabbed by Belos. The fire column extinguished but the two were with their gazes locked already.

“No touching!” Luz said in a serious voice making Belos chuckle.

“Impressive” Belos said in his usual voice “Four years ago you were trembling with fear by this point. But now you’re enduring a combat with me, I can see the conviction on your eyes, you really are something, human” Belos extended his hand toward Luz “My offer is still on, join me and I will teach you the secrets to become as powerful as me”

“And turn into a stinky putrescent corpse? Yuck!” Luz made a disgust face “No, thanks. Besides, there is nothing I can learn from YOU!” Luz threw a powerful magic shot toward Belos who did the same, the white and red orbs clashed between them and struggled trying to surpass the other until they exploded.

Luz slammed the tip of her staff on the floor making big plants sprout form the ground, the bulbs of the plant blossomed and began to breathe fire against Belos. The lich dodged the attack of the plants and threw a glowing sphere toward Luz who responded with a magic shot, but when the shot hit the sphere it exploded producing a strong wind that froze the fire and plants instantly and taking Luz by surprise. Luz surrounded herself with a barrier by instant reflex, the wind hit the barrier but it didn’t froze, however everything behind Luz froze. Belos destroyed the plants with some magic shots and threw the shards against Luz with a levitation spell. The barrier held the shards but it ended like a sea urchin. Luz exploded her barrier sending the shards in the opposite direction, Belos easily dodged the attack and the shards got nailed on the walls.

“You saw my memories, little owlet. You’re not the only one that can mix magic. I wonder, how much have you learned this four years?” Belos asked curiously and began to attack Luz this time.

Belos staff glowed and the floor got covered with rotten hands making Luz retreat to the air, then Belos summoned four worms, as horrible as Luz remembered, the worms charged against Luz with the intention to engulf her but Luz threw a blue flame to each one. The worms ate the fireball and just some seconds later the worms got completely frozen. Luz then destroyed the worms with some fireballs and the worms broke into pieces of all sizes, the ice shards collapsed on the floor crushing some of the hands. Not letting Luz to have a break, Belos began to throw magic shots at her. Luz dodged the attacks by moving at light speed with the help of Owlbert but after some moves Belos appeared next to her and hit her hard with a bigger magic shot sending her fly against the floor.

Knowing that if she gets trapped all will be over, Luz concentrated a big amount of magic on Owlbert and spun on the air just before touching the floor and with a strong slam she sent a big electrical discharge over the floor making the hands vanish on the ground. Even when her cloak reduced the force of the spell she still feel a sharp pain over her body, Belos’s spell was very powerful. But Luz never expected this to be easy so once she touched the floor she impulse herself and charged against Belos and returned the fire.

Belos and Luz kept throwing powerful spells against each other, but Luz have a particular target, as long as Luz didn’t destroy the phylactery fighting Belos is like fighting air, it will have no use, even if she was able to defeat his body this will regenerate and she didn’t want to find if he will return at full power or not. And after some exchange of spells Luz got an open.

Luz threw several frozen flames against Belos forcing him to retreat once the fireball exploded into a big ice shard and using those spells as distractor she placed herself behind Belos and swiped her staff against him but this time Belos didn’t melt himself to avoid the attack, instead he blocked Luz attack with his own staff and extended his free arm trying to grab Luz.

“I said no touching!!” Luz said angrily and kicked aside Belos hand, then she charged Owlbert with magic making the staff glow a bright white color and with a spin she hit Belos’s staff just by the metal plate where a little cable connected the red orb with the staff causing the staff to break.

Before Belos could reach for the orb Luz send it fly away with a levitation spell followed by a magic shot. The spell hit the head of the staff and the red orb shattered releasing what seemed to be magic. Luz smiled in anticipation but that distraction was a big mistake. A powerful burst of magic hit her hard on the chest making her crash against one of the big pillars, breaking it and making the pillar collapse. While Luz was getting on her feet wincing by the hard hits, Belos began to laugh causing Luz to glare at him.

“Stupid girl, do you really think I will be that fool?” Belos said smugly while tossing what was left of his staff “Just a stupid will use the same object twice. That staff was no more than a remote control for the artifacts and mechanisms of this castle. I stop needing a staff centuries ago. It is true that it enhances your spells, but as I told you, palismans are not other thing that mere objects for the weak. If you’re looking for my phylactery you should try harder”

Luz have no other choice but to destroy his body first and then search for the phylactery, she thought that maybe the phylactery will emit a magic trace while regenerating his body. So Luz charged against Belos raising a path of ice shards in his direction, the lich casted the same spell and when the two trails of ice clashed a big shard was produced. Luz charged once again throwing fireballs on her way, the lich do the same and the fireballs exploded when clashed. Using the smoke screen produced by the fireballs Luz created several illusions of her and she and every illusion casted magic shots, Belos dodged every spell and then he threw fireballs at every illusion of Luz leaving only the real one surprising her, he knew that all of the spells were real. Luz casted some vines that wrapped Belos all over his body but the lich melted once again and vanished on the floor.

Luz took a defensive position with Owlbert watching behind her waiting for Belos to appear. The floor under Luz began to tremble and inflate, Luz jumped back before she lost her balance and when the floor couldn’t resist the pressure it burst and from the hole little demons like insect with four claws as legs, a unique frontal eye and a round mouth under his body with several rows of sharp tiny teeth began to scuttle toward her. Luz floated backwards quickly but the little creatures were quick, once they were close the tiny creatures pounced at Luz jumping an incredible height considering their tiny size. Luz hit them hard with her staff charged with magic making the little creatures melt into black liquid once they crashed on the floor. More and more began to sprout from the hole and Luz ended surrounded by the creatures. Several creatures pounced at her from every direction, Luz spun quickly her staff several times before she pointed the staff forward and began to spin around launching a big blast of magic. However a creature landed on her right shoulder while another landed on her left thigh. The creatures pressed their bodies over Luz piercing her skin with their sharps teeth. Luz screamed in pain, and the sharp pain make her lose her grip on Owlbert and she fall on her rear. More creatures pounced against her but Owlbert floated in front of Luz and his eyes glowed protecting Luz with a barrier.

Luz set her hands on fire and grabbed the tiny creatures making them release their grips, the creatures screeched in pain before melting into black liquid, Luz pressed her shoulder trying to suppress the pain. She removed her hand when feeling something warm and looked at it seeing her hand stained with blood. Luz winced by the pain and turned her look at her leg, her leggings began to stain with the blood where the little creature bit her. The creatures were tiny but their teeth were insanely sharp, they pierced Luz as a hot knife in butter. The injuries weren’t that bad after all but the several rows of sharp teeth make her bleed heavily. Not wanting to have complications in the fight Luz healed herself, a minor injury like that won’t drain a lot of her life force.

The creatures bitted the barrier and it began to crack by the force of their bites, Luz took Owlbert and exploded the barrier sending the creatures back, she flew upward and then swooped slamming her staff hardly on the floor making spikes sprout all over the floor impaling the tiny creatures making them melt into that black liquid. The liquid began to flow on the same direction and Belos raised from it.

Luz and Belos charged against each other casting powerful spells. Luz’s spells were matching Belos’s but Luz suspected that he wasn’t using his full power, she didn’t know if he was playing with her or he didn’t want to use much magic. Whatever the case Luz was having a hard time avoiding Belos spells, and until know the only thing she have achieved was destroy his staff which was nothing. At some point of the battle Luz threw a big magic shot at Belos and this one responded with a black magic shot half the size of Luz’s. Belos’s magic shot pierced Luz’s spell, the magic shot vanished on the air as if a balloon exploded but the dark orb continue its way taking Luz by surprise, hitting her directly on the body and sending her back, but with a quick spin Luz landed on her feet just to charge against Belos.

Luz attacked with different spells without success in hitting Belos, the lich was very elusive. But contrary to her, Belos’s spells were hitting Luz, no matter how quick she was the black spheres followed her whatever she move, after two hits Luz intended to deflect them but without success, even worse when she tried to deflect them or just block them she still received a hard hit from the spell. At some point she thought that maybe she crafted wrong the witch’s wool but the more hits she received she began to notice more a nasty sensation from the orbs. The pain produced by the different type of magic was particular, she had experienced every kind of pain when practicing, the cold, the burning feel after a fire spell, cuts from ice, thorns and wind, the magic shots that leave a peculiar pain by the magic energy running through your body, she even have felt the electricity on her body that time she fought Amity at Hexside. But this one was different, even when they were like magic shots it felt like sharp razors where cutting all over her body, the sensation was very unpleasant, a very nasty sensation, a sensation she couldn’t describe, she only knew it was something…evil.

Belos threw a normal magic shot against Luz, but overwhelmed by the dark orbs she only covered from the attack by crossing her arms in front of her head and charging Owlbert with some magic. The magic shot shattered when touching Owlbert, and when Luz lifted her gaze Belos was charging against her and was already in front of her with his arm stretched, however she passed through Luz once again as if mist leaving a disgusting sensation on the brunette. Luz turned quickly around just to feel Belos’s hand on her forehead, Luz gasped and Luz’s and Belos’s eyes glowed. Luz removed Belos hand with a swipe of her staff and jumped back taking big distance from Belos.

“I was wrong, you’re more like me than like my mentor” Belos said in a cheerful voice.

Luz was breathing heavily and there was fear all over her face. The contact just lasted only a second but just with that Luz felt Belos inside her mind. When she attempted to steal the Healing Hat she hear Belos’s voice on her mind, the sensation was very disturbing but it was just that. But this time she felt a horrible sensation, she could feel clearly how Belos carved on her mind looking at her memories and it was terrifying, she never felt so helpless in her life, the violation of her mind leaved a deep feeling of fear on Luz to the point that her hands were shaking slightly. However she forced herself to get rid of that feelings.

“I’m not like you!! And I never will be!!” Luz said fiercely making Belos chuckle.

“But you are” Belos hand glowed and seven circles appeared around Belos showing every member of the Ancient Owls fighting against the coven leaders.

Fear began to invade Luz again and she watched with wide eyes all of the circles. Boscha was twitching and screaming in pain on the ground while covering her ears. Willow was kneeled surrounded by a pink mist covering her nose with her arm. Barcus was fighting against a purple three headed snake with one eye closed dripping blood. Gus, was helping Skara while Jerbo and Viney were protecting them with a barrier. Edric and Emira were having a hard time against Alador. Amity was fighting fiercely with Odalia, the fierce glare on Amity’s face make Luz to worry badly. King and Ravus were hiding for some guards behind a big statue. She could glimpse the relics in some of the projections.

“This war is leaving dead witches already all around the isles, and your friends will die too, and because of what? Your selfish wish of saving Edalyn Clawthorne” Belos said in a cold voice “You’re not different from me, leaving all aside to achieve your objective, risking the lives of those who are close to you, even the Blight girl who seems to be very special for you, you just preferred to came here instead of helping her in an attempt to complete your plan. But that’s fine, to be great, you must make sacrifices”

Luz face reflected the horror she was feeling watching her friends fighting for their lives, she was unable to move by the mixture of fear and guilt she was feeling now.

“But I’m impressed, you managed to break my seals. It was a smart plan, without the mark I can’t drain the magic from the witches, but will they survive to remove the seals? Was it worth it, little owlet? Look at your friends, they don’t seem to doing very well, especially Amity, all that anger. I don’t think Odalia will kill her but I wonder how much she will left of her. By now she is one of my best assassins, I wonder in what Odalia will turn her when she finish with her now” Belos said nastily and then he vanished the projections.

Luz screamed in anger and charged against Belos just to be stopped by rotten hands that forced her to her knees, Luz glared fiercely at Belos but was unable to move even when she struggled with all her forces.

“Your risking everything you have” Belos hands glowed again and several spell circles appeared all around them showing memories of Luz, all of them about her and her friends, her adventures and mischiefs in the demon and human realm, memories of the Bat Queen and her babies, Eda, Lilith. Then all circles changed in bad memories of the human world, people rejecting her for her weirdness, she alone in her birthdays, people going away after knowing her for some time, she alone, always alone.

“You’re willing to lose everything you have for a world that didn’t care about you. Of the billion humans on the world you just know a handful of them, and they didn’t care about you, they just rejected you, you have passed all your life alone. Why do you care about a world that doesn’t like you?” The circles vanished leaving just one big circle where a projection of memories of Camila showed “Is because of your mother? You as well could bring her here, you have nothing else on your world”

By now Luz face was showing a deep sadness, the images of her mother remembered her that all that she have in the human realm was her, she have no one else there. Everything else she had was here and she could lost them in this war.

“Why are your protecting a world where you never belong? You fit better here than it your home world. Did you really are going to risk everything that you care because of that world?” Belos asked in a serious voice and then he vanished the remaining spell circle “I can feel your fear, your sadness. You know you can’t win, in the end you will lost everything you have. I can foresee it, and I know you can do it too. But you didn’t, if that would be the case you have predicted this, but you were afraid. Afraid of seeing your friends die”

Luz lowered his head, her look got lost in the floor. Everything was true. And she never wanted to make a prediction, just the thought of seeing one of his friends dying in battle was terrifying, but there was another reason for not doing it.

“And this ended just like four years ago” Belos extended his arm toward Luz “Give me the dimensional key and I will stop this nonsense battle so your friends could survive. You can go for your mother and return to this world that is no longer of my interest. Is my final offer, save everything you love or lose it forever”

“You won” Luz said in a weak voice.

The hands vanished releasing Luz, she stood up and from her back holder she pulled out the artifact, and looked at it with a defeated look, the she threw it at Belos and he caught the key with one hand.

“Do you take me for a fool?” Belos said in an angry voice “I have seen your memories, the dimensional key is with the Bat Queen! This one is just an illusion you created right now!”

Luz chuckled but her face then turned into a glare “Your right, is as fake as your promise of ending this” Luz said in a cold voice “And you’re wrong, I didn’t attempt to make a prediction for this day because I don’t need it to destroy you, I will walk my own path. I won’t fail. And there is a difference now”

“And what it might be?” Belos asked glaring at Luz.

“I learned from my mistakes. You don’t”

Owlbert’s eyes glowed and the back of the fake key glowed a bright sky blue color, Belos turned his look at the key just to be surprised by Luz trap. An ice glyph was stuck behind the key and just when Belos noticed the glyph it burst into a big ice shard, stabbing him in several parts of his body making him scream in anger. Luz charged against Belos and began to throw magic shots at him, every spell hit Belos pushing him back, with one less arm Belos was unable to act quickly so Luz attacked fiercely and with a quick attack she hit Belos hard with her staff sending him hard against the throne breaking it. Not wasting time Luz slammed the tip of the staff on the floor making spikes burst from the floor impaling Belos all over his body, the body go limp and melted into black liquid and the empty mask fall to the floor.

“Your overconfidence is still your worst weakness” Luz said while looking at the mask “Consider it a payback for invading my mind”

Luz turned around with the intention of leaving the throne room “Thanks, Owlbert, your helping me a lot. Now let’s go buddy, let’s find that phylactery before-” A nasty laugh make Luz jump and look all over around the room.

“I’m not the only one with overconfidence, little girl” Belos voice echoed all over the room.

The atmosphere of the room suddenly turned heavy, a nasty energy surrounded Luz, a shiver ran down her spine and a feeling of fear began to run through her. Black liquid began to pour from the mask, the pool of black liquid began to raise from the floor lifting the mask. An intense red light glowed on the eye holes of the mask and then with a nasty cracking sound the mask began to morph into a skull deer-like, the horns began to branch out growing into sharp and deadly stag-like horns. Bones began to materialize on the black liquid, however the skeleton have modifications too, his arms were longer than in a humanoid skeleton, the metatarsus stretched and the bones of the toes were big sharp claws. All the bones were separated, just supported by the dark liquid, but it looked as if the body was covered on black fire. And in the center of the chest a black heart was beating, tendrils of black liquid connecting it with the body. Once finished morphing, a nasty creature the double of Luz’s size was standing in front of her glaring at her with those piercing red eyes.

Luz stared at the nasty creature with amusement but there was something more, she was frozen on her place. the creature emanated an aura that make Luz feel fear, the pressure she felt from Amity when she lost her temper was nothing compared to this sensation, the nasty energy was overwhelming. Without warning Belos threw some black orbs at Luz. Owlbert snapped Luz from her trance and she barely dodged the first orb, she moved at light speed avoiding the others but the last one hit her hard sending her back.

Luz managed to land on her feet but she was breathing heavily with a horror expression on her face. Whatever those orbs were they were worse than the previous ones, adding to the nasty sensation of razors over her body her worst memories and fears began to rush through her mind, just as if she was there in this moment. And with the nasty aura Belos emanated everything was just terrifying.

More dark orbs were flying toward Luz but this time Owlbert have to drag Luz while trying to calm her down. Luz snapped form her fear and took control of Owlbert again. When Luz landed on the ground another orb was flying toward her, she protected herself with a barrier but the barrier shattered with the hit of that single orb. Luz slammed her staff on the ground making Belos feet froze, but the lich just moved breaking the ice as if it was nothing. Luz used different types of spells without result, Belos didn’t seem bothered by the spells even when they hit them directly, and he stopped most of them just by covering with his hand.

The lich charged against Luz, and clawed at her with the sharp claws created by the dark liquid. Luz dodged the attack by ducking, Belos claw leaved deep cuts on the wall behind Luz, that dark thing surrounding him was solid enough to cause such destruction. Luz spun her staff casting a powerful blast of magic, making Belos retreat some steps but just that. And taking Luz completely unaware dark orbs appeared from one side every orb hitting Luz directly and making her crash on a wall. Luz fall on her four with a face of horror looking at the floor breathing heavily once again. Some of their memories and fears were too painful for her to control at the same time.

“I can feel your fear, little owlet. And it’s quite…delightful” Belos said, his voice now more deep and nasty “You can’t do anything against me”

“I-I’m not afraid of you!!!” Luz yelled but with a quavering voice. Luz’s words just make him laugh nastily.

“Don’t worry, you will” Belos said and his eyes glowed.

In a second black liquid sprouted all over the floor surrounding the room, the only thing visible now were Luz and Belos. The liquid covered Luz up to her ankles and without time to react she was surrounded by shadows, Luz yelped and then there was just darkness…

\-------------------

**[Insert suggested track No. 3]**

Luz screamed and raised suddenly from the bed all covered in sweat breathing heavily, she ran her hand through her long hair and tried to slow her breath. Then she felt someone hold her by her arms making her flinch and turn her look around.

“Is’ ok, honey. It’s ok” Amity said while resting her forehead on Luz’s “Another nightmare?” Luz began to relax and then she let out a deep breath.

“Night…mare?” Luz mumbled and looked around “Where…” Luz asked with a weak voice, Amity just chuckled.

“We’re at home, silly” Amity said with a playful voice.

“Home?” Luz looked around the room, it was decorated nicely with pastel colors, the walls were green while the furniture was pink and white, there was an open closet with Luz’s and Amity’s clothes, a book shelf full with magic books, Luz recognized some of them and Azura collectibles in some shelves on the wall.

“It’s ok” Amity said now in a more serious voice “Take it easy honey, that nightmares always make you lost track of things, just take a minute. Don’t worry, I’m here”

“Honey…” Luz whispered to herself and then she looked at her left hand seeing a ring on her fourth finger.

“Hey! You know I don’t like that joke” Amity pouted at Luz. The brunette blushed at the sight of the witch, she found her pouting face really cute.

Luz chuckled weakly “I’m sorry, it’s just that I…”

“It’s ok, this happens now and then, which part you dreamed this time?” Amity asked in a caring voice.

“I…I was fighting with Belos, he…he read my mind and then I destroyed his body, but then I heard his laugh, we were fighting and then darkness surrounded me and then…then…I can’t remember” Luz said confused.

“Don’t worry, honey. It’s over, we destroyed him” Amity said gently.

“We did? How?” Luz asked confused and then a series of images fighting Belos rushed on her mind making her wince and held her head with one hand.

“Hey, hey, don’t force yourself, honey” Amity said in a concerned voice while hugging her wife.

“Why…why can’t I remember?” Luz asked in a weak voice, the rush of images make her head hurt.

“Because you don’t want, remember?” Amity said while passing her hand through Luz’s hair “It’s just that is harder for you, honey. Don’t think much about it, okay? It has been two years already. Just let it drift away”

“But…” Luz said while looking at Amity with pleading eyes, making her chuckle.

“Ok, I will tell you, but stop doing that eyes, you know I can’t resist them” Amity smiled warmly at Luz and caressed her cheek “We defeated the coven leaders and then we hurried to help you but…” Amity chuckled again “You didn’t needed our help after all, when we arrived we just gave him the final blow. You managed him pretty well by your own, my cute fearless champion”

“I did?” Luz asked with astonishment “But I was doing pretty badly at the beginning!”

“Yeah, you were pretty beaten up, but he began to run out of energy. Your plan worked perfectly. But to be honest I was terrified that something would happened to you” Amity said in a sad voice “I was very mad at you because you go fight him alone, you put your life in risk. I felt horrible, I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you” Amity hugged tightly Luz “Don’t ever do that again, please”

“I’m sorry. But I have no other choice after you leaved me for chasing your mom” Luz said gently making Amity to hug her legs and look at the bed with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry” Amity said in a very sad voice “It was just…you know, I have to settle things with my mother. I really wanted to get rid of her influence” Luz hurried to hug her wife.

“Hey, it’s ok. I understand, you needed to do that and I needed to fight Belos so he wouldn’t escape. Don’t worry Ami, it’s ok” Luz said gently while hugging her tightly, but suddenly she released her embrace and held her head one more time, another rush of memories flashed on her mind making her wince again. Luz plopped down on the bed while covering her face with both hands “I think I’m remembering everything now”

“Hey, take it easy, ok?” Amity said softly “Just let those memories drift away. I don’t want you to hurt yourself with those terrible memories” Luz let out a big sigh and placed her hands alongside her head.

Luz turned her head and saw a picture of her and Amity with her wedding dresses with big happy smiles on their faces on the bedside cabinet. Luz smiled at the photo with a warm smile and then another rush of images passed through her mind making her wince.

Amity rolled over Luz sitting on top of her, offering a mischievous smile while looking at Luz with flirty eyes. “I know what you need, let me take those bad memories from your mind” Amity leaned over Luz and held her wrists roughly making Luz unable to move “But I will be on top this time”

Luz finally realized Amity’s attire, she was wearing a pretty and sexy black lace nightgown. Amity leaned closer to Luz and began to kiss softly her neck making the brunette chuckle “It tickles”

“Don’t you like it?” Amity asked in a husky voice.

“It feels…nice” Luz said in a soft voice and closed her eyes giving to Amity’s kisses.

Amity continue kissing her neck, going up little by little. Luz hummed in pleasure and her pulse and breath began to accelerate. After some kisses Amity reached Luz’s lips and began to give her little kisses and then she gave her a deep kiss. However Luz flinched when Amity began to play with her tongue, there was something that was not right. She pushed gently Amity back “Wait” Luz said in a soft voice.

“I can’t wait any longer” Amity said in a husky voice and kissed Luz again making her open her eyes widely, the kiss wasn’t like she remembered. The kiss she and Amity shared the night before the battle was special, Luz could felt a warm feeling when she kissed those soft lips with a very happy and pleasant feeling lingering in her body. But this one was…cold, there was no spark, she couldn’t feel any emotion coming from Amity.

“Please, wait” Luz struggled gently trying to release her hands from Amity’s grip making the mint haired girl frown at her in annoyance.

“What!?” Amity asked in a soft but annoyed voice.

“Something’s not right, can we-” Luz was saying but was interrupted abruptly by Amity.

“Just relax, honey. Let me take those horrible memories away from you” Amity said in a very cold voice and leaned to kiss Luz again.

Luz closed her eyes and turned her head to avoid the kiss and by mere impulse she used all her force to push Amity away making her fall from the bed with a loud thud. Luz got out of the bed and hurried next to Amity, kneeling to help her wife.

“Amity! I’m sorry! I didn’t want to…I-I didn’t mean to…” Luz said in a panicked voice.

“You don’t love me…” Amity said in a hoarse voice.

“Wha?” Luz said in a whisper and flinched when hearing a sniff coming out from her wife. Amity stood up and began to cry, Luz stood up too and hurried to hug her “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to push you, it’s just-”

**[Insert suggested music No. 4]**

Amity pushed Luz away with some force and began to yell at her with her eyes tightly shut “Just what!?!?! I have being doing everything for you for two fucking years, I’m doing my best to push away those horrible memories from you so you won’t have nightmares and be happy after all what happened that day!!! But you just keep pushing me away!!!” Luz watched Amity with a troubled face “Just say it…JUST SAY THAT YOU DON’T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!!”

Luz gave a step back when seeing Amity’s dead eyes glaring at her ever colder than when they fought at Hexside “Amity?” The brunette asked with a trembling voice.

“If you’re not mine…” Amity said in a cold deadly voice “…you will not belong to anyone”

Amity set her hands on fire and a second later the room was set on fire, the floor, the walls, everything was burning with magenta flames. Amity threw a fireball at Luz who dodged the attack by rolling on the floor, and ran outside the room, a fireball came from the room and impacted on the wall. Luz kept running not knowing where she was going. She spotted the stairs and hurried to run down to the lower level but she tripped after two steps and rolled all the way down.

“Well, if this were a dream this wouldn’t have hurt” Luz winced in pain and tried to get on her knees. She lifted her gaze and a fireball was flying toward her, but she rolled back avoiding the deadly fireball. Luz turned her look at the top of the stairs and saw Amity stood there with her short nightgown and her hands set on fire “Ok, that would be really hot if she wasn’t trying to kill me”

Luz rolled and began to run while getting on her feet but she stopped abruptly. Amity was already in front of her glaring with her cold eyes. Luz turned quickly around just to see that Amity wasn’t on the first floor anymore “When did you-!?” Luz stop her talking and dodged a fireball that passed her and impacted on a wall. Luz began to counterattack with her own spells but Amity just deflected them. Both girls threw spells at each other on the now burning living room.

“It’s your fault” Amity said in a cold voice while glaring at Luz.

“What?” Luz asked in a soft voice.

A fireball from nowhere surprised Luz just giving her enough time to cover her face with her arms, the spell pushed Luz back but she tripped with something on the floor causing her to fall on her rear. Luz looked at the object that make her fall and her eyes widened in horror. On the floor was Willow’s body over a pool of blood.

“Wi-Willow?!” Luz asked with a quavering voice. And began to crawl backwards until she hit something with her arm, she turned around and her expression turned more horrified. This time Gus’s corpse was on the floor. Luz got on her feet and began to walk backwards slowly.

“Look around you. They are all dead” Amity said in a cold voice “And it’s because of you”

Luz turned her gaze looking around the big room, and scattered on the floor were the corpses of all her friends including Eda, Lilith and… “Mami?” Luz said with a hoarse trembling voice. She hurried to her mom and kneeled to hold her but she stopped before placing her hand on her dead body. Tears began to roll down from her face and she covered her mouth with one hand trying to suppress her sobs.

“It’s all your fault! You lead them to a trap, they couldn’t stand against the coven leaders! And because of what!? To save Eda!? Look behind you, she is dead!!” Amity said in an angry voice.

Vivid images of her friends and mother dying passed through her mind. Luz pressed her head with both hands trying to suppress the intense pain she was feeling. An intense feeling of terror began to seize her. “This is not true…this is not true…this is not true…” Luz repeated that phrase as a mantra trying to get out of this nightmare.

Amity began to sob making Luz lift her look at her with teary eyes, but she couldn’t see Amity’s face because she downed her head “I lost everything! You took everything from me!! I gave my life to you, and you…YOU JUST REJECTED ME!!!!” Amity yelled with a terrifying double voice, she lifted her head and Luz got shocked at the sight. Amity was glaring at Luz with the empty eyes, she could only see a void on those sockets, and her tears were a deep black that leaved a black trail on her cheeks.

The corpses began to jerk and make a chilling crackling sound, their eye sockets began to pour black liquid as if they were crying while crawling with unnatural moves toward Luz. The chilling whispers of her dead friends make her tighten her grip on her head.

“ _Why Luz…Why didn’t you help us…_ ”

“ _We helped you…you betrayed us…_ ”

“ _You’re selfish…You didn’t care about us…_ ”

With every word, more vivid images of her friends dying began to appear on her mind driving her crazy. A hand clasping her ankle make her turn her gaze quickly, Luz looked with a face full of horror at the corpse of her mother who was staring at her with those empty eyes.

“ _Why, mija…why do you insist on breaking my heart…_ ”

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!” Luz screamed with a voice full of desperation and began to throw fireballs at the corpses making all of them melt into black liquid.

_“It’s all your fault Luz…”_

_“You’re just like him…”_

The wooden beams of the ceiling began to fall to the ground, the house was engulfed in magenta fire but black liquid began to pour from the walls extinguishing the fire and surrounding Luz and Amity into darkness. Luz fall to her knees crying heavily and shaking uncontrollably.

Luz held her head again when another round of memories appeared on her mind, she couldn’t hold it any longer, she began to felt remorse of sending her friends to fight without a better plan, for leaving them by they own, for failing them. Everything she heard, everything she saw, she was at the brink of madness. The darkness began to surround her. “Please…Help me…."

Luz flinched and turned her look at Amity when she began to laugh nastily “How pathetic. You’re weak. I hate the weak…I’m disappointed of you, honey”

“This is not true, you’re not real. She isn’t like that” Luz said in a shaky voice. Black tendrils started to climb over her body. This wasn’t the Amity she remembered. The Amity she remembered was a caring and gentle girl, with radiant bright golden eyes and a dreamy smile.

“I trusted you. I gave everything to you!!” Amity pounced at Luz with her hands set on fire “I LOVED YOU!!!!”

“YOU’RE NOT MY AMITY!!!!!” Luz yelled with her eyes tightly shut still with tears on them. Overwhelmed by the darkness she stretched her arms and with both hands she casted a big and bright light spell illuminating the room with an intense blinding light…

\--------------------

**[Insert suggested music No. 5]**

King run through the corridors with some difficult since he was holding the too big staff for him while Ravus was flying by his side.

“Ugh! This would be easier without this on my hands” King complained.

Ravus turned his look at the little demon and her eyes glowed making the staff vanish in a spell circle.

“Hey! I didn’t knew you could do that without Luz or Lilith” King said in surprise while stating to run on her four, Ravus croaked to him and they hasted their pace.

The path was clear, there were no guards on the corridors, after some stairs and turns they finally arrived to the doors of the room where Eda and Lilith were. But of course with some little wrong turns, the castle was big so King had some troubles remembering the route, fortunately Ravus knew perfectly the castle so he leaded the way after some wrong turns.

King smiled under her skull in anticipation while opening the doors, but that smile disappeared when seeing several guards inside the room hearing to someone on the back of the room. King face turned into a worried one and he and Ravus began to back when a guard noticed their presence. The male guard squealed in delight waving her hands as a teenager when seeing them causing every witch turn their look at the entrance.

“They are so cute!!!” The guard said with enthusiasm “I want to hug them!!”

“Hey! I’m not cute, I’m the king of demons!! Kneel to my superior greatness!” King complained while pointing with her paw making some ‘aww’ to be heard on the room.

“What is all this about!?!?” An angry female voice was heard on the room. The witches began to open a path for the witch.

“Why did all of you got distra-!?!?” Kikimora froze on her peace when seeing King and Ravus on the entrance of the room. King flinched and locked his eyes with hers.

“Lilith’s palisman and the pet of the Owl lady!!!” Kikimora exclaimed pointing at them making the witches to murmur something between them, King and Ravus leaved the room in a hurry “But don’t stay there idiots!!! Trap them!!!!” Kikimora shouted with exasperation. The guards jumped by the Kikimora’s voice tone and began to run after the demon and the palisman.

King ran desperately through the corridor with Ravus flying by his side, he glimpsed back and saw several guards running with spears and swords on hand. King and Ravus kept escaping turning here and there until they ended on a dead end corridor.

“Over there!” A guard shouted form the corridor they came from.

King scanned the corridor desperately trying to find somewhere to hide and glimpsed a grid from a ventilation duct, the little demon tried to pull out the grid without success. Ravus flew by his side and his eyes glowed vanishing the grid.

“Thanks buddy! Let’s go!” King said and they hurried to the duct. Ravus eyes glowed again placing the grid on its place. King stood still not wanting to make any noise.

“There is no one here!” A guard said “Who was the idiot that told they came this way!?”

“It was Fred, he led us here” another guard said in an accusing voice.

“Is always Fred” A female guard said with annoyance “Why do you bother to ask?”

“Hey! I saw them came this way! I swear!!” Fred tried to defend himself “Maybe they turn invisible or they just vanished!!”

“You’re an idiot Fred” someone said.

“Thanks, Fred. Now Kikimora will punish us!” another witch said in a grumpy voice. Every guard groaned in annoyance.

“What are all of you doing here!?!?” Kikimora said in a very angry voice “Where are the demon and the palisman!?” Someone pushed Fred to the front leaving him standing in front of Kikimora.

“Uhm…We lost them” Fred said with fear on his voice.

“YOU LOST THEM!?!?!?” Kikimora yelled angrily and traced a spell circle pulling down Fred to her level roughly, a fierce glare was on her face.

“We…I saw them coming this way but when we arrived they weren’t here, we already checked the rooms here and they weren’t there neither” Fred said with great fear.

“AND WHY THE FUCK, ALL OF YOU ARE STANDING THERE LIKE IDIOTS INSTEAD OF SEARCHING THEM!!!!!!” Kikimora threw Fred against the wall behind her making every guard flinch and gasp with great fear “MOVE OR I WILL PETRIFY YOU ALL!!!!”

Fred quickly stood up and began to run searching for the rebels, the rest of the guards hurried too, crashing between them while running out of the corridor and spreading in every possible direction.

Kikimora groaned in annoyance “Why does master Belos bother to keep this idiots on the coven? It’s true they were the bests of their generations but none of them is special, they are as useless as every other witch on the isles! I wish every one of them were like the Blights, everything would be easier” Kikimora took out her pocket communicator from her robes and opened it “Nightmare squad! We have more intruders, hold your positions”

“Yes, ma’am!” The captain of the squad replied.

“If someone crosses those doors you as well should kill yourselves. Because if you fail you will be begging for your death before I end with all of you” Kikimora said in a deadly voice.

“U-understood, ma’am! You don’t have to worry, no one will be able to even reach the doors” the captain replied doing his best to hide his fear.

Kikimora closed roughly his communicator and disappeared in one of the corridors. King let out the breath he was holding and began to move.

“Come on buddy, we must free Eda and Lilith”

King and Ravus moved through the ventilation ducts until they reached the one of the room that Eda and Lilith were stored, but there was nothing on the room.

“No! They are not here!” King face turned into a one of big concern “What are we going to do now, Ravus. We can’t fail Luz!” The raven croaked but of course King couldn’t understood “You’re right buddy, we couldn’t give up, and they are counting on us. That bitch said something about a room, maybe they moved them to another place. We must find out where they are keeping them” The palisman nodded in agreement

King and Ravus began to move again using the ventilation ducts searching for Kikimora, maybe she will lead them to the correct room. Ravus knew the castle but moving through the ducts was different, it was like a big maze of tunnels, but they continue their search, until something caught their attention. In one of the corridors two guards were standing next to a big portrait of Belos chatting.

“If we don’t find those pets we are as good as dead” a female guard complained to her partner.

“Meh. I hate this job” the man complained “You know, I loved this job. Being Lilith’s right hand was hard but bearable, and it was kind of fun. She always took the time to praise me when I do a good job. But this, this just sucks. The only thing I heard from that little bitch is: ‘Why did it take you so long?’ or ‘I said I wanted it room temperature!’ and ‘Do this, do that…blah blah blah blah’. I’m sick of that whore!”

“Shh!! What if she hears you!” the woman whispered while looking around with panic.

“Pfft. She can petrify me if she wants. I think is thousand times better than being slaughtered by her or Belos”

“Got a point there” the woman agree with him “Hey, Steve. I always wanted to ask. Did you and Lilith…you know…where something?” the woman asked while gesturing with her hands.

“Nah! Our relationship was strictly professional. She’s like what, twenty years older than me? But I won’t lie, she is hot, a really hot mature woman. You know how most of the guards think about her” Steve said in a casual tone.

“Don’t remind me, men here are really disgusting! Even the girls are very lewd…ugh! Thanks for bringing those fantasies back to my head again, Steve! You will pay for my therapies now” the woman said with disgust while shivering.

“Anyway, there was nothing between us like everybody believed. She was a great boss indeed. She pushed us hard but she knew when to give us a rest to. She wasn’t a party witch but she never forbid us when we celebrated someone birthday. But Kikimora…blergh, what a bitch, just because she is Belos’s right hand. And I don’t have to say nothing about Odalia, everybody knows she is the greatest bitch in the Boiling isles, I dare to say from all the demon realm” Steve complained.

“I agree” the woman said but instantly she covered her mouth realizing what she said.

“Relax, they are not here” Steve said carefree “But Hey! Carmilla…I wanted to ask, why don’t you and me-?”

Carmilla let out a sigh “Steve, I told you before. You’re not my type”

“Oh, come on! Just look at this mess. This could be our last day alive. And you know that I’m not like the other jerks in this castle” Steve said to her coworker who seemed to think about it “Why don’t we lost ourselves in some room of the castle and have some fun before dying?”

“Tell you what, if we survive, you may be lucky” Carmilla said with a seductive smirk, however Steve couldn’t see it because they weren’t allowed to take off their mask during duty “But you’re taking me to the most expensive restaurant of the Boiling isles first”

“Fair enough for me”

“But for now, just like you, I have enough of that little bitch so, let’s pretend we are searching for those pets so we don’t have problems” Carmilla said with annoyance “Any suggestion?”

“Well, before I began to wander Kikimora was saying something about the Clawthorne sisters. So I assume the rebels are trying to find them, they were on the room we were in before. But I heard they moved them to the west tower, and the Nightmare squads are protecting that area anyway. And that’s why, we are heading to the opposite direction” Steve said raising a finger.

“Nice thinking. You’re not as dumb as you seem” Carmilla said playfully.

“Hey! I’m a smart guy” Steve was complaining but his communicator started to beep. He opened it and an audio call appeared on the mirror. Steve answered and Kikimora began to give orders.

“I want you all to search all over the castle, form the dungeons to the roofs! And avoid the relic room and the main hall. The Blights are attending important business there. And I don’t have to remind you that the throne room is banned to everyone! Understood!?” Kikimora said in an angry voice. Voices for the different squads began to reply Kikimora.

“Copy that” Steve replied and then closed his communicator “Soooo, south tower?”

“South tower” Carmilla agreed.

“I hope this night finish soon”

“Agree with that” Carmilla replied and they began to walk to the only tower that was far enough of the conflicts. “Soo…what’s Fred story?”

“Girl, you don’t wanna know” was the last thing King could hear.

“Did you hear that buddy, they moved Eda and Lilith. Did you know how to reach that tower?” King asked to the little raven who nodded. “Great! Can you lead us through the ducts?” this time the palisman shook his head in negative making King groan “But you can do magic by your own right?” the palisman shook his head “Can you make us invisible or something like that without a witch, right?” Ravus shook his head once again. King sighed but didn’t get discouraged “Ok, it will be my way then. Come on buddy, let’s get out of here. It’s time to show those witches the mightiness of the King of demons”

Once they were sure there was no one outside they got out of the ducts and Ravus began to guide King around the castle. Since the shortest way to get there was through the throne room they needed to take the long route. In their way to the tower several guards crossed on their path. They avoid them hiding behind statues, plants, and ventilation ducts or whatever they can use, sometimes needing to wait several minutes because of the guards standing there. The noises of what seemed to be explosions make him get anxious, but King couldn’t risk to be spotted now or they will be in big troubles. Finally they arrived a place with more guards, so they knew they were on the right pace. King peered out from the corner and saw several guards along the corridor that leaded to a room of big doors, just like the one were Eda and Lilith were supposed to be.

“Ok little buddy. We need to enter there, but we need a distraction. Let’s see what Luz prepared for us” King and Ravus hid behind a big statue and he began to rummage into the bag. He glimpsed the little bundles of glyphs and the potions properly labeled, he carefully moved the anti-petrifying potions and looked at the others, a big flask caught his attention, it was a deep black liquid and a note wrote by Luz was on it.

-King, sorry for not training with you those three months, I needed to train everyone else on the ancient ways. But I didn’t forgot about you little buddy. This big flask is for you. It’s a summoning potion, Boscha and I prepared it especially for you. I know you always wanted an army of minions, they may not be as big as you dream, but they are big for an average witch and they are a lot, Boscha said it is for summoning abyss snakes. Use them wisely, we could only afford one. I trust you, my beloved King of demons-

“Thanks girls…” King said in a soft voice “I will complete my mission!”

King took the flask and put on the bag again as a back pack, he didn’t need to worry about the flask, Luz have upgraded his bag years ago, but it wasn’t indestructible, King wouldn’t risk the bag to damage.

“Let’s go buddy, it’s time to teach them a lesson!” King said and got on the top of the statue “Pathetic mortals! You should have fled when you have the chance! Now you will feel the wrath of the king of demons!” King yelled with a dictator voice.

The nearby guards turned their look at the little demon with shiny eyes under their masks. It was too cute for them to watch King threatening others with his little size.

“Aww! So cute!” a female guard said.

“Let’s see if you keep thinking that, sister” King threw the flask and the liquid splattered on the interjection of the corridors.

“Behold and fear to my deadly army!!” King shouted evilly while raising his paws “Arise my minions! Rise from the abyss and kill them all!”

The black liquid began to gurgle catching the attention of the guards, shadows began to come out from the liquid and serpentine over the floor and walls, the guards looked at the shadows and without warning the abyss snakes began to appear from the shadows launching at full speed against the guards. The snakes were about two meter long with a pair of front arms with sharp claws, and its head were about 20 cm width with big armored scales on its head and four upper big, sharp and venomous fangs. The force with which they launched make the guards fall to the floor hardly, they could only use their lances to avoid being bite by the snakes. The other guards left their posts and began to throw magic and tried to stab the snakes, more and more snakes began to come out from the liquid distracting every guard on the corridors.

King use the opportunity to run to the room doors, the guards didn’t pay attention to him, but the few guards that spotted him were stopped by abyss snakes. King reached the doors and tried to open them but a barrier glowed when he touched the doors. King began to panic but Ravus croaked catching his attention. Ravus eyes glowed and he opened another ventilation duct.

“Stop them!!” A guard shouted while stabbing a snake and then he threw a fireball at King.

King covered himself behind a pillar “Minions! Protect your king!” King shouted and some of the snakes turned into shadows and appeared some meters in front of the guards blocking the way to the little demon. King ran to the ventilation duct with Ravus following behind. King and Ravus looked for an entrance without luck, but remembering that the rooms were high they looked for a superior entrance. Ravus lifted King taking him up to a superior level and there they began to search for an exit to that room. King was running when he passed one of the grids, he backtracked and looked out of the grid. On the ground several meters below were the petrified bodies of Eda and Lilith. Ravus opened the grid and helped King glide to the floor. Ravus croaked with enthusiasm when seeing her former partner and flew around the statues.

“We made it Ravus!” King said while taking off the bag from her back “Let’s free them!” But before he reached for the potion he froze on his place “Wait!! What if those are fake!? We only have two potions. What if this is a trap and we waste the potions!?” King began to panic and Ravus landed next to him with a concerned look “No! We can do this. They are the real, that little bitch told this guards to protect this place, she even threatened on killing them if they failed. These are the real Eda and Lilith”

King took out the two big flask and uncapped them, once the two were open he took both of them with his paws with extreme care. “Ravus, help me fly above them!”

The raven lifted King and carefully he hovered above the Clawthorne sisters. King poured the first flask over Eda and when he finished he poured the other one over Lilith. Ravus landed in front of them and waited perched in King’s skull.

“Come on, come on! I know you’re the real ones” King said to himself and watched anxious the statues.

After just some seconds the statues began to make a crackling sound and King and Ravus watched how pieces of rock began to turn into a bright dust that vanished in the air. After a couple of minutes the process was complete and the Clawthorne sisters fall to their knees and gasped for air.

“EDA!!! LILITH!!!” King said with joy and hurried to hug Eda. Ravus for his part perched on Lilith hand.

Lilith groaned “I never thought this will hurt so mu- Ravus! What are you doing here! You must go, I don’t want Belos’s to destroy you!”

“K-King!?” Eda asked with surprise “Why are you still here!? I told both of you to leave, NOW!!!”

“We did!” King said in his defense.

“Then why are you still in front of me!?!?!?” Eda said angrily. Eda turned around not recognizing the place but she noticed something immediately “Luz! Where’s Luz!? Why are you wearing her cloak!?!? King, where is Luz!?!?!? LUZ!!!”

“Jeez, relax both of you” King said with annoyance “You’re safe now. And a thanks would be nice for the one that un-petrified you”

“Wait, what?” Eda asked with some confusion.

“We escaped and we returned! It’s have been four years!!” King said to the sisters.

“WHAT!?!?!?” Both said in unison.

Ravus seemed to say something to Lilith and the witch looked at him very carefully. “I…see” Lilith said still confused.

“What did he said, Lily?” Eda asked.

“He said that Luz found a potion to revert petrification so that’s why they are here, they returned for us” Lilith said to her sister in a calm voice. Eda couldn’t do other thing but to chuckle at that statement.

“That girl. I knew you could do it, Luz” Eda said with proud and a tender smile.

“And that’s not all, she is a powerful witch now, she can cast spells without a glyph! Oh! And you will love this” King said and rummaged on the bag and took out the wanted poster and handed it to Eda. Both sisters looked at the poster, Eda laughed at what was printed.

“You could have taught her something more useful and less dangerous, Edalyn” Lilith complained to her sister.

“Look at that, the triple of my reward in just four years” Eda said with a big smile on her face. But King just laughed.

“Four years? She achieved that reward in three months!”

“WHAT!?!?” Lilith asked astonished but Eda just laughed even more.

“Atta girl!” Eda said with even more proud “So, in what mischief my little owlet is involved now?”

“Oh! She’s…LUZ!!! Oh crud, I forgot!! Hurry, there is no time! Luz is fighting with Belos right now by her own” King said in panic now that he remembered the situation.

“WHAT!?!?!?” Both sisters said once again in unison but with a concerned voice, Eda more mad than concerned.

“KING!! You let go Luz fight Belos by her own!? ALONE!?!? Eda asked angrily.

“It’s not my fault, nothing is going as we planned!!” King said still in panic “Everything went wrong once we entered the castle. We have to improvise! Luz normally fight using Owlbert and Ravus at the same time, but she thought you may need it and she sent me and Ravus to come for you! You didn’t know her, we couldn’t argue with her!!”

“Lily! Let’s go help my daughter!” Eda said firmly and began to stand up “Owlbert, take good care of her” She said while looking at the ceiling.

“I’m behind you!” Lilith said without hesitate and began to stand too. However both witches fall to the floor half the way up.

“Wait! You’re still weak!” King said supporting Eda by her arm “You two need around fifteen minutes to recover your strength”

“Then why are you making us worry!?” Eda yelled annoyed.

“Because I’m worried about her too!!!” King said with panic.

“We don’t have time King! Luz is in danger!” Eda said breathing heavily.

“Well, Luz made several tests and fifteen minutes is the time for you to recover before you can move freely. Is the best Luz and Boscha could achieve in so short time” King explained.

“Boscha!?” Lilith asked with surprise “The girl who bullied Luz in school!?”

“Yeah. The same one”

“Ok King, tell us everything that happened during this four years” Eda said to him “But just the more relevant things, the rest will have to wait”

And while the sisters recovered her strength King and Ravus explained a resume of what have happened the time they remained petrified, abut Luz’s training in the human world, her achievement of creating another portal, her incursions to the Boiling isles, her attempts finding the cure of petrification, about the problems of the isles, Odalia’s plans, about their friends, Luz’s theory about Belos and finally the assault plan that was occurring in this moment.

“What’s the worst she could do, you said” Eda said to her sister with resentment against Odalia “She wouldn’t dare to hurt her, you said”

“I’m going to slaughter that whore in the more painful way possible!!” Lilith said fiercely with the angriest face Eda have seen on her sister, making her smile at her.

“It’s seems I’m not the only one with a daughter here” Eda teased.

“I’m still haven’t earned that right, but I assure you that I won’t let that bitch continue hurting my protégé”

“You have to say ‘my daughter’ Lily. Don’t feel ashamed, I saw you two when she visited the Owl House. She’s special for you as Luz is for me” Eda teased but she really mean it, she noticed how fond they were, even after Amity learned about Lilith’s mistake. Lilith blushed slightly but said nothing.

“So we need to worry not only for Luz and Amity now, but for another eight children who are risking their lives. Alone.” Eda said while slapping her forehead “Whose brilliant plan was?”

“Luz’s” King said proudly.

“Yeah. Sound like something she will do” Eda said but chuckled about that “Well, I’m ready. How about you Lily?” Eda asked while getting on her feet.

“Same as you, sister. It’s time for payback” Lilith got on her feet too “Let’s teach those assholes not to mess with the Clawthornes”

Ravus eyes glowed and Lilith’s staff appeared above her, she caught it without difficult and Ravus attached himself to his staff. “Thanks, Ravus. I’m glad that Luz take care of you in my absence”

The castle began to tremble and noises of explosions could be heard from the walls.

“Well, it’s seems that someone is having fun” Eda said while looking at the ceiling “Let’s get out of here”

“There is a barrier on the door. I came from that ventilation duct” King said while pointing to the ceiling.

“I will blew it” Lilith said while taking a step forward.

“Don’t waste your magic, we will need it later” Eda said while cracking her knuckles “Let me try to force my transformation, they will know the hard way why I’m the Owl Lady”

“NO!!!” King yelled and grabbed Eda’s leg “Luz forbid it!!”

“Luz is forbidding me!?!?” Eda asked in disbelief and chuckled “Pfft. I’m the mama her, remember?”

“No! You don’t understand. Last time you transformed you almost died because of the drain of your magic. You could really die this time without a drop of magic in your body!” King said in a concerned voice “Luz told me that if you attempted to do that I have to knock you out and then came back for you when everything is over”

Eda began to laugh at that and she removed a tear from her eye “You? Really?”

“I wouldn’t talk to me like that if I were you” King said with indignation while crossing her paws and frowning at Eda “Luz isn’t the only one that have changed during this four years” Eda would laughed even harder but King’s glare make her got serious not doubting what his little friend said “She also forbid Lilith to use her magic if her gemstone turned black passing three quarters of it. We don’t have anti-curse elixir and we don’t know how long this will take”

“But it took years to drain completely Edalyn’s magic”

“She said that since you used that share spell your magic will drain faster than Eda’s, she’s not sure about that but she thinks it may be take some powerful spells for you to lost your magic” King finished with his explanations.

“Well, that’s great! Then how we’re going supposed to get out of here? We’re just wasting time!” Lilith asked a little anxious.

“Luz prepared some things for you on this bag” King said while pointing to Luz’ strap bag, Eda recognized it immediately.

Eda took the bag and Lilith got close to her to see what was inside the bag. Both sisters took the bundles of glyphs and then examined the potions inside the bag getting a bit astonished of all what was inside.

“Did she prepared all those potions by herself?” Eda asked surprised.

“Most of them, some others are Luz’s and Boscha’s work. They crafted a very powerful potion called Moonlight Blessing but he didn’t put any inside since it is double edged and she knew you would use it anyway even if she tell you not to do it, so she simply don’t gave you one” King said in a serious voice “She didn’t trust you to behave yourself”

Eda chuckled “Got me there”

“But they are in small vials, this one requires a whole flask to work properly” Lilith said while lifting one of the labeled potions.

“Nah” King said while gesturing with his paw “They are fine, those little vials have the same effect as the big flask, and some of them are even more powerful thanks to the ancient books I told you before”

“Impressive” Lilith said while placing the vial on the bag again.

“She’s a prodigy. She learned all by herself. I always told her you will be proud of her” King said happily.

“I always have been proud of her” Eda smiled warmly “But enough of that mushiness, Luz needs us!”

“Are we going to be able to destroy that barrier with this little glyphs?” Lilith asked.

“Oh! About that, Luz knew you’re a bad student so she told me the trick so you could use the glyphs easily” King said looking at Eda making Lilith mock of her sister which caused Eda to groan in annoyance. “She said that is no different from tracing a circle, if you knew the spell you will be able to perform it, you just need the correct base glyph and think on the spell. The more glyphs you use the bigger and powerful will be the spell. She arranged them by type on those bundles”

“So, all that drawing was useless” Eda asked annoyed.

“I think she just wanted that you were able to draw them by yourself. What would you have done if she hadn’t arrange all of this for us?” Lilith said while raising an eyebrow.

“Use you as a shield, of course” Eda said with a smile.

“Edalyn…” Lilith said while holding her nose bridge “Anyway, whe have a limited number of glyphs, and we aren’t familiar of how many we need to break that barrier. So, let me break the barrier and then we use the glyphs Luz gave to us”

“Sounds fine to me” Eda put on Luz’s strap bag and turned to face the doors.

“Is there any guard outside, King?” Lilith asked while positioning herself in front ready to cast a spell.

“Several guards from a group that little demon bitch called the Nightmare squad. But don’t worry, my minions are taking care of them. Maybe they slaughter them all by now” King said with confidence while climbing to Eda’s hair.

“I see” Lilith said in a serious voice and placed her staff in front of her “Whenever you said, sister”

Eda prepared some fire glyphs between her fingers “Blew it”

Lilith smirked and spun her staff casting a powerful burst of magic against the door.

The Clawthorne sisters were on the game…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that is the first part of the final chapter, I hope you liked and enjoyed it. Now that you have read it we can talk freely here.
> 
> So as you have noticed this chapter is as long as the previous one, that is why I have to divide it in two parts, we have just seen half of Luz and Belos battle and the half of King’s mission, they still need to get out of there. Who’s gonna save Luz from that horrible nightmare? Sorry, I can’t tell you even when is already wrote on word. We’ll see it next chapter.
> 
> The Luz and Belos interaction was hard to write to be honest, having to link the conversation without getting out of track and don’t force it was hard, but I liked the result, I have to exclude some ideas but it just turned nicely in the end. I hope you liked Belos past (Make me want to write another fic about his past). I decided to make him a really ancient being despite that in the cartoon he just have been in power for 50 years, but there are something that didn’t fit at all, like Bumps age for example, but I’m not complaining those things happen a lot, happened to me while writing, I still love the Owl House. So, Belos for you in this AU, our malevolent tyrant hid a lot all this time, and of course he will transform into something even nastier, we can’t have a final battle without the second phase.
> 
> Since Belos is a name to refer several divinities around the world I chose one with a nice meaning for him and her mentor. Sephtis mean ‘eternal death’ while Kalila mean ‘heart’.
> 
> And I think is the most relevant of this part of the chapter the rest is battles, sneaking, nightmares, witches hating their jobs in the coven, the day a day of a witch in a demon realm! So we saw a little about the life of the other members of the coven, we finally spotted Kikimora in all of this and she isn’t the most popular among the witches, especially for Steve, he will always have a special place for Lilith as the best boss ever.
> 
> I thought King’s part was going to be short but I was wrong, he and Ravus had a lot to do and whe haven’t seen the best of our little King of demons, we see him in all her mightiness on the next part.
> 
> So that is all for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that the wait was worth it, were in the half of the final chapter, I continue to write the rest but when I noticed how long this turned I have to pass the knife and divide the chapter. Thanks for everyone support, I appreciate your likes, comments, subscriptions and shares. Those details make me do my best to write a nice and exciting to read.
> 
> Remember leave your comments, questions, etc etc. And stay safe, were here again in red code thanks to the human stubbornness, so take care of your selves. Be nice. Have a good end and beginning of the year and my best wishes to all of you. See you next chapter. Stay tuned ;).


	16. A HEADLIGHT IN THE DARKNESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda, Lilith and King ran through the corridors of the castle trying to reach the throne room. But things haven’t been easy this day. Guards kept getting on their way not letting them pass. Meanwhile the battle between Luz and Belos come to her climax. Everyone arrives to the castle and fly desperately to reach the throne room but halfway they find out a terrible new so they hurry to the castle. How will battle against the emperor of the Boiling isles will end? What happened to Amity? And how the result of the battle will affect the life on the isles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys and gals!!! I’m back!! I know you have waited a full month for the final chapter but I wanted to be an excellent final chapter, I worked hard on it. I ended it yesterday but I gave the usual review and I just finished now. And it is a monster of a chapter, almost 39K words and 59 Word pages, single space. The wait will be worthy (I hope) you had to tell me on the comments. So empty your bladder, grab some snacks and take a good spot for yourselves, there is a lot of different emotions here. So, you already had waited a full month so I don’t entertain you more. Enjoy!!! :D
> 
> Music time!!! So I was going to suggest you two tracks but there is a lot of emotions here so we have 6 tracks this time for those who like the music suggestion
> 
> Track No. 1 Gods Bound by Rules from NieR: Replicant/Gestalt there is a nice half hour version.
> 
> Track No. 2 Reminiscing – Uneraseable Memory from Chrono Cross there is a nice 15 minute version. I wanted to share with you a track from Ef: a fairy tale of the two but there is no extended version :( (If you haven’t read that visual novel do it! It has an anime but the VN is 1000% better!!!)
> 
> Track No. 3 Dependent Weakling from NieR: Automata there is still a nice version of 28 minutes. The crown of our epic battle theme songs.
> 
> Track No. 4 Ashes from Martin O’ Donnell. The original 3 minute version is fine no need for more. 
> 
> Track No 5. Yonah (piano version) from NieR: Replicant/Gestalt there is a nice 15 minute version. There is also a string version too.
> 
> Track No. 6. Kaine/Salvation from NieR: Replicant/Gestalt. There is a 1 hour long version, you can’t ask more XD.

**[Insert suggested track No. 1]**

“Report!” the captain of the Nightmare squad yelled.

“They are too many, sir!” a guard said while firing fireballs desperately against the abyss snakes.

“I don’t want to hear excuses!” The commander snapped while cutting a snake on two with his sword.

“Talon is down, sir!” Another guard yelled.

“You must be fucking kidding me!! I’m going to put the head of that pet over my chimney!! What the fuck is wrong with all of you, you’re members of the best squad on emperor’s coven!! I want this solv-” the commander was yelling but was interrupted when his communicator beeped. He answered it immediately “Nightmare squad here”

“What are you doing, idiots!? I can hear all the noise from here!” Kikimora yelled in an angry loud voice making the captain wince.

“We spotted the intruders, they-”

The doors of the room blew in pieces followed by a big burst of blue magic that continue its way until impacted the wall at the end of the corridor, leaving a big hole on it. The guards threw themselves to the floor to avoid the big burst of magic. When the burst of magic subsided several fireballs flew toward the corridor, the guards jumped to avoid the fireballs but some of the spells hit some of them knocking them out.

“What’s going on there!?!?!?!” Kikimora yelled angrier.

The commander lifted his gaze and got surprised when spotted Eda and Lilith running through the corridor throwing fireballs to the remaining guards on the corridor.

“I-It’s the Clawthorne sisters!!! They-They’re free!!” the captain said in panic.

“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!!!! THEY WERE PETRIFIED!!! AAARRGHH!!! YOU USELESS IDIOTS!!! HOLD YOUR POSITION, AND YOU BETTER HAVE EVERYTHING IN CONTROL WHEN I ARRIVE OR YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!!!” Kikimora shouted at top of her lungs and ended the call.

“CAPTURE THE CLAAAARGH!!!...” The captain coughed blood and watched in horror a spike bursting from his chest. The captain was raised a few meters from the ground until the spike stopped.

“I told you that you would pay for your offense” Lilith said in a deadly voice while glaring at the leader of the Nightmare squad. The commander stared with horror at Lilith before going limp.

“Ex-boyfriend?” Eda asked while throwing more fireballs at the guards.

“Ugh, no! He would have lost his hand if it wasn’t for Belos!” Lilith said with resentment making Eda laugh.

“A handsy guy, huh? I hope he enjoyed it because he won’t be doing it anymore” Eda said playfully.

“Focus, Edalyn!” Lilith said while dodging a magic shot and deflection another one with her staff.

An abyss snake appeared from a shadow on the floor and bit the guard that was attacking Lilith on the neck and slammed him hard on the floor.

“Is that an abyss snake!?” Lilith asked with surprise. Eda’s and Lilith’s heels practically screeched on the floor by the sudden stop on their paces. They give a better look at the corridor and saw several corpses of the abyss demons and a few dead guards. The snake retracted his body and hissed while looking at the trio. By now the guard was already dead, its deadly venom make the guard die in seconds with extreme pain.

“Great! If we hadn’t enough obstacles already now some idiot let abyss demons loose in the castle!” Eda complained.

“Hey! They are my minions!” King said offended by Eda’s commentary.

“What!?!? Those are your minions!?!?” Lilith asked incredulous.

“King, no one can tame an abyss demon!” Eda said looking at King in disbelief.

Abyss demons were one of the most feared creatures on the demon realm. Even when they are from all sizes and forms they have something in common, they obey to no one. Even when they are summoned they don’t listen to anyone, not even the summoner, they just go into a rampage killing whatever gets on their way, sometimes killing their ‘master’ too.

“What are you talking about!? I’ve been commanding them all the time since I summoned them!” King complained.

“Are you sure they don’t went into a rampage once you released them?” Lilith asked while holding her staff in a defensive posture.

“What!? No! Just watch this!” King jumped out of Eda’s hair and landed on the floor “Minions! Your king demands your presence!”

For both sisters surprise some abyss snakes appeared from the shadows next to the one that was already there and they stood still in front of them waiting for King’s orders. Eda and Lilith glanced at each other and then turned their looks at King.

“Minions! You’re doing a great job!” King said in her ruler authoritative voice “But I still see some guards around! And we have to hurry because Luz needs us! Your king demands a free path to the throne room!”

The abyss snakes bowed and melted into their shadows and lurched to the joint corridors. They heard some screams and hissing and watched some spells flying through the corridors.

“How did you-” Lilith was asking but got interrupted by Eda.

“No time for that, we need to hurry!” Eda said in a serious voice “Lily, you know where we are?” Lilith nodded “Good! Lead us to the shortest route to the throne room!”

Ravus spread his wings and Lilith mounted her staff “We’ll arrive quicker if we fly”

Eda mounted on the staff without thinking twice “Come on King, get up here”

King jumped to the staff and placed himself behind Ravus “Come on buddy, Luz needs us!”

“Full speed, Ravus!” Lilith commanded and Ravus began to fly at full speed.

As they flew through the corridor they watched how the guards were fighting against the abyss snakes, but just as King demanded the center of the corridor was free letting them pass easily between the struggling guards. When they left those corridors some abyss snakes shadows were going along them by the walls and floor as if they were escorting them. Eda and Lilith glimpsed at the shadows still not believing that they were following King’s orders.

“Is the throne room far?” Eda asked.

“Not if we use the side entrances, and were close to one, just some turns and go up some levels” Lilith said while directing Ravus in that direction.

However, nothing has been easy this day, and for King and the Clawthorne sisters wasn’t different. Just a few floors up several burst of magic were flying against them, forcing Eda to grab King and jump down from the staff while Lilith landed hitting hard her staff on the ground, protecting them with a barrier. Feeling the force of the spells Lilith intensified her barrier but the strongest the barrier the more magic it uses. The abyss snakes that were escorting them pounced against the guards taking down a couple of them and attacked the rest of the guards. The barrier managed to block all the spells but Lilith’s gem began to drain, about ten percent of it turned black.

“Lily, your gem!” Eda said when noticing her sister’s gem began to turn black “I thought we were clear on saving your magic for help Luz!”

“There was no time, Edalyn! By the time you have found the barrier glyph we would be already down for sure! Those spells were pretty strong” Lilith said while watching her gem. Luz theory was right, a strong spell made her magic to be drained and sealed. She saw the process when fighting her sister a long time ago. But now that she was experiencing it by herself she felt a very uncomfortable sensation on her body. Even when she used that spell to share Eda’s curse, only now she could feel what her sister went through all this years. The sensation of losing her magic was terrifying.

“My minions!!” King yelled when seeing the last abyss snake being stabbed by one guard. The few beast that escorted them couldn’t handle the several guards by themselves.

“Well, it’s just us again” Eda said while preparing some glyphs “Now, if you know what is better for you get out of our way, kids. I’m not in a good mood right now!”

Even when they have Eda and Lilith in front of them the guards didn’t hesitate and began to attack with magic shots. Lilith placed herself in front and began to deflect the magic shots against the guards. Meanwhile Eda took several plant glyphs on her hand and slammed it hard on the floor. Thorns sprouted from under the guards and wrapped some of them before slamming them hard against the wall. The guards that managed to escape the thorns began to burn them to release the others. Lilith slammed her staff on the ground and some rock pillars burst from the ground hitting some guards, crushing them against the wall. Both sides exchanged spells, neither of them giving ground. Not wanting to waste more time Eda thought on one of her tricks to finish this battle.

“Remember our Grudgby special move?” Eda said to her sister with a smile while taking out a vial from the bag.

Lilith smiled and nodded and prepared herself to attack. Eda threw the vial between them and the guards and a big dense smokescreen burst from the explosion. The guards began to throw spells in all directions, Eda took King and placed him on her hair and began to run toward the guards dodging the several spells that appeared from the smokescreen. Lilith teleported herself behind the guards and threw magic shots against them drawing their attention, she hit the nearest guard with her staff making him crash hard on a wall just to receive a magic shot and pass out. Every remaining guard turned their attention to Lilith so no one noticed when Eda jumped out from the smokescreen.

“Behind you, suckers!” Eda landed slamming hard his hands on the floor.

More thorns sprouted from the floor and wrapped all the guards. Lilith began to knock them out with magic shots while Eda threw some sleep potions at them but not without leaving one just to kick him hard on the head just for getting in the way to her beloved daughter.

“Nice thinking, Edalyn” Lilith said with a smile.

“I missed those days when we were a team” Eda and Lilith weren’t on good terms for a long time, but she really meant her words “Now let’s move, we have wasted too much time already!”

They continue their way but just in the next level they were received with several fireballs. Once again they get down of the staff but this time Lilith just deflected the fireballs with her staff, they took a defensive posture when spotted Kikimora ahead.

“So it was true, the Clawthorne sister are free” Kikimora said in a nonchalant voice.

“Kikimora. Out of our way, or you will regret it” Lilith said in a warning voice but Kikimora just laughed at her words.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you go any further. Master Belos is in an important meeting with your human pet” Kikimora said trying to pick on Eda.

“Belos’s little whore talking about pets. Ha! You must do wonders for him to not get bored of you after so long” Eda said while looking at her with a smirk all over her face. Her commentary made Kikimora groan angrily giving Eda great satisfaction.

“Smile while you can, Owl lady” Kikimora said with bitterness but immediately her face turned into a nasty smirk “I don’t think you would be smiling when you see what’s left of your human. I’m sure that by now she’s already scattered all around the throne room”

“My Luz have beaten your emperor twice already, if someone is scattered around the room that’s your owner. I think you should worry more for who you’re going to do ‘jobs’ now” Eda said still smirking at Kikimora. However she was really concerned for Luz, she didn’t want to waste more time with the guards or the little bitch “Now get out of our way if you don’t want to share the same fate!”

“Why the hurry? I thought you said your apprentice was more powerful than the emperor” Kikimora said smugly making Eda glare at her this time.

Lilith spun her staff and send a big burst of magic against Kikimora but the guards casted a barrier that blocked completely the spell, a little bit more of her gem turned black. Just like Eda she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, she was really concerned about Luz and the younger Blights, especially Amity.

“We said move!” Lilith said in a deadly voice.

“And what are you going to do? The Owl lady has no magic and…Oh my!” Kikimora burst in laugh “Don’t tell me your sister cursed you in revenge!? Just look at your gem, how pathetic. Hmm, I haven’t seen you since the human free both of you, and now that I look close at you…” Kikimora narrowed her eyes analyzing the sisters, then her visible eye went wide and she began to laugh even more.

“What’s so funny, whore?” Eda asked annoyed by the demon laugh.

“Aw, you performed a sharing spell and got cursed too. That gray eye and the gray band on your hair really suits you, after all, you’re an old woman, Lilith. I don’t know who you think you’re fooling with your stained hair?” Kikimora said nastily.

“Maybe I’m old and I’m cursed too, but I’m still stronger than you” Lilith said without a trace of anger “After all, nobody could take my place as coven leader after so many years, not even you despite being Belos’s favorite”

Kikimora laughed at Lilith’s words in a nasty way. There were so many things that even Lilith didn’t knew about Belos and his coven. But to be honest, even when Kikimora knew a little bit more about the background of the coven she didn’t knew about what Belos told Luz, nobody else knew about it. For everyone on the Boiling isles Belos was just the envoy of the Titan.

“Lilith Lilith Lilith… You were always the most foolish witch on the Boiling isles. Did you really think that you reached the top because of your qualities? You were given the rank just because your sister found the portal that the Titan asked master Belos to search. It was the easiest way to reach it. And just like Amity, your admiration for the coven made you easy to manipulate. We just needed to offer you to cure your sister from her curse for you to begin to chase her. But the years just proved your incompetence, after so many years you never were able to capture your sister, she always make a fool of you. But that was to be expected, you never had a chance. Your sister was the strongest child of the Clawthorne house”

Lilith casted a fireball and threw it at Kikimora, but the guards blocked the spell.

“What’s the matter, Lilith? Did I hurt your pride?” Kikimora began to laugh making Lilith to get mad.

“Chill, Lily! She’s trying to pick on you. Your bad temper won’t help us here, not to mention that you’re wasting your magic” Eda tried to calm her sister. She knew better than anyone how bad tempered her sister could be. After all, her temper was one of the reason she cursed her sister and the main one to reveal that she was the one that cursed her.

“Can’t you see it yet? You were just a puppet. All this years you do exactly what we wanted you to do. But your results hardly were what we expected. Odalia on the other hand is the perfect leader for emperor’s coven. She’s smart, powerful and relentless” Kikimora praised Odalia after what she have done this four years as coven leader.

“She’s a bitch!” Eda snapped making Kikimora to laugh.

“Indeed. But that’s exactly what we needed. Someone that will do everything for her ambitions. And the results were more than we expected. We have total control of the isles, she even captured several wild witches. There were barely someone that dared to oppose the emperor” Kikimora said with satisfaction.

“Then let me ask you why there is a raising all around the isles? I thought Odalia have everything under control” Eda said with a big smile on her face. But once again that just made Kikimora laugh.

“Oh, but we know. We knew about it since last week thanks to the Oracle’s prediction. We just let them thought they have managed to surprise us. We knew that the main heads of the rebellion would assault the Conformatorium and Bonesborough, and of course that your little pet will assault the castle. And we prepared something special for them” Kikimora smiled nastily under the collar of her attire “The coven leaders were waiting for them all day, and we provided them with the ancient relics!”

Eda and Lilith gasped at the statement. King told them the plan but just like them he didn’t knew how things were going out of the castle, if they were concerned about the youngsters before now was even worse.

“The coven leaders…with the relics!?” Lilith whispered to herself.

“We really can’t waste time now!” Eda said with a concerned voice. A single sweat drop rolling from her temper.

“What are we going to do now, Edalyn?” Lilith asked also with a concerned voice.

“Same plan. Help Luz!” Eda said without hesitate.

“But, the others…” The concern on Lilith was evident. After all her years on the coven she knew perfectly how powerful the coven leaders were, not to mention that now they have the relics.

“I know, but they are together, and they have the help of the rebels and maybe the rest of the witches on the city. For the ones at the Conformatorium they maybe released the prisoners, so they won’t be alone. Even the twins were after little Blight. But Luz…Luz is alone! I won’t let her fight alone!” Eda said with great determination.

“Your right, but…”

“I trust them” King said in a serious voice making the sisters turn their looks at him “Luz entrusted them because of their abilities. I watched them grow stronger for the last three months. And she trusts them, so I trust them too”

“King…” Lilith said in a soft voice.

“I watched Luz made the impossible for over four years. I know she can do it. But just like Eda, I refuse to let her fight alone. And I know everyone else feel the same way. They promised to catch us at the throne room when they finished with their tasks. I bet they’re already heading this way. Luz was always there for us no matter what, now she needs us and I will be there for her!” King said in the most determined voice Eda have heard from him, the gleam on his eyes made Eda’s doubts vanish.

Eda smiled and turned her look once again toward Kikimora “That’s enough for me. Maybe they’re young, but they aren’t kids anymore. I trust them too.”

Lilith couldn’t do other thing but to smile too. “You’re right. If King said that they have grown strong, I believe him. I trust them too. Como on, sister. If the emperor fall all of this will be over”

Kikimora laughed nastily again after hearing the little group talk “You don’t seem to understand, we have total control of the situation. The human is alone with master Belos, the Blights are in their private family reunion and the rest of the rebels are being slaughtered by the coven leaders. Everything according to the plan. Well, almost everything. You’re not supposed to be here, but it doesn’t matter. Without your magic you can’t do anything against us”

Lilith slammed the base of her staff on the ground making ice shards burst from the floor, making the guards and Kikimora jump back to avoid the deadly shards.

“The fact that I’m cursed doesn’t mean I have lost my magic yet” Lilith said with a smirk.

“That can be solved” Kikimora said and she traced a little spell circle with her finger.

Lilith felt a nasty sensation on her right arm. She turned her arm and her coven mark began to glow and was visible even under her sleeve. Lilith began to feel how her magic was been drained little by little and her gem started to lose its color. She fall to her knee and held her arm trying to subside the pain that the mark was causing.

“Lily!!”

“I told you we have complete control of everything. The coven marks are special, but since you were just a mere tool it wasn’t necessary for you to know” Kikimora said while smiling in anticipation “Say goodbye to your magic, Lilith!”

King panicked remembering that he didn’t removed Lilith’s mark and hurried down from Eda’s hair and from one of the frontal pockets of the bag he took out a paper with the seal breaker Luz created and give it to Eda.

“Hurry!! Tap it and place it over Lilith’s mark!!” King said nervously.

Eda didn’t bothered in watch the glyph, she hurried to roll up Lilith’s sleeve and placed the paper over the glowing coven mark. For everyone surprise the paper reacted with the mark and just like when Luz broke the seals of her friends Lilith mark divided in the different seals and like a combination lock the glyphs began to spin until the glyph from the paper engulfed the other seals and when reached the last one on Lilith’s arm the mark evaporated leaving a black mist on the air that vanished a few seconds later. Lilith and Eda watched with astonishment the process. The pain that Lilith was feeling vanished and she stood up for Kikimora’s astonishment.

“Wha-What did you do!?!?!?” Kikimora demanded in a very angry voice.

“Luz found the way to remove the coven marks. And for your information that’s not all. By now everyone on the Boiling isles has been released from their coven marks. Your emperor can’t control anyone anymore! Fear the power of the mighty Ancient Owls!!! You will regret getting in the way of the king of demons!!” King raised her paws in victory.

Kikimora took out her portable communicator and opened it, but Lilith took it away from her with a levitation spell.

“I’m sorry, but I thought you said that the emperor didn’t want to be disturbed” Lilith said while setting on fire the little device.

“Kill them!!!” Kikimora shouted enraged and turned around to head to the throne room but a wall of bricks raised from the floor blocking her way. She turned around and looked at Eda with one hand leaned on the wall.

“You’re not going anywhere, little bitch” Eda said with a smirk on her face “As King said, you will regret getting on our way” Without warning Eda used several fire glyphs and casted a big flare against Kikimora and the guards. The guards blocked the flare with a barrier, however Kikimora get more enraged.

“That primitive magic won’t help you against emperor’s personal guards!!” Kikimora yelled and another round of fireballs flew against her. The guards protected her with another barrier.

“What’s the matter, whore? Can’t you protect yourself?” Eda taunted.

“Silence!! There is no need for me to fight such pathetic witches!” Kikimora said annoyed by Eda’s commentary.

“So, you’re that weak, huh?” Eda smirked at Kikimora on an attempt to provoke her more “Don’t worry dwarf bitch, we won’t make you suffer, we have something more important to do”

“What are you waiting, idiots?!?! I said kill them!!!” Kikimora yelled to the guards and pointed to one of them “You!! Destroy that wall!!”

Eda took half of the barrier glyphs and slammed the little papers on the floor. A powerful barrier covered the wall preventing it to be destroyed. The guard casted a powerful spell but the barrier just absorbed the spell. More guards attacked the barrier at the same time but the spells just collided with the barrier. Once the smoke dissipated the guards stared at the barrier incredulous, there was no trace of damage on the barrier.

“Try whatever you want, losers! That barrier won’t disappear as long as I live” Eda said smugly with a smirk on her face “Come on Lily, we had lost already too much time!”

Eda and Lilith charged against the guards with all the intentions of ending this battle as fast as possible, but since this guards were Belos’s personal guards they were above the average, so anyone of them hesitated even when the Clawthorne sisters were in front of them. Even when they were Belos’s personal guard they weren’t a threat for Eda and Lilith, or that would be the case if they were at full power. About forty percent of Lilith’s gem have turned black. Lilith have planned to use her magic just to protect them until they reached the throne room but the mark seal have drained a good amount of magic from her. If she followed Luz’s orders she just have now thirty percent of magic to spare, and that wasn’t good. However she didn’t mind using all of her remaining magic if she needed. She didn’t know if she would turn into an owl beast too but she didn’t mind if that happened. But for now using her own magic wasn’t an option.

With some difficult Eda and Lilith managed to knock out some guards, however there were more of them. One of the guards teleported behind Eda and attempted to chop her head with her lance. Eda noticed the guard but just smirked confidently. But before the lance chopped her head Lilith tackled and pulled her down to avoid the deadly attack. With a quick move Lilith turned around and using several fire glyphs she casted a big fireball in front of the guard, hitting him directly on the chest and sending him against the ceiling. The guard passed out and fall hard to the floor.

“Hey!! I had everything under control!! A chopped head won’t kill me you know!!” Eda complained and frowned at her sister as if she have ruined her fun.

“Don’t be an idiot, Edalyn!! You have no magic right now!! If that guard had chopped your head you will be dead now!!!” Lilith scolded Eda but there was some trace of concern on her voice.

Lilith’s statement made Eda flinch. She had detached parts of her body as if nothing during years that it was natural for her now, but that make her forget that for a witch to achieve that she needed an incredible amount of magic, an amount she didn’t have right now “You’re right. It’s just that…Thanks, Lily”

The Clawthorne sisters rolled to avoid several magic shots that flew toward them. The battle continued between the sisters and the guards, King threw some potions from the bag now and then to help Eda and Lilith. Kikimora stayed on the sideline just yelling at the guards for not being able to defeat the sisters. The battle continued for some time and soon they found themselves with another problem. The glyphs sheets weren’t infinite and little by little some of the glyphs began to get low. A guard with an axe attacked Eda who just grabbed the axe by the handle and began to struggle with the guard. Eda kicked hard the guard in the balls making him to release his grip on the axe. Eda took the axe and pierced the guard on the chest to sever the vile sack and then chopped his head. Eda’s weapons at the owl house weren’t just a mere decoration, they were on the walls because they were unique or legendary weapons and she liked to show them off, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t knew how to handle them.

“We’re running out of glyphs, Lily. We can’t continue like this!” Eda said to Lilith while kicking the body of the guard out of her way.

“I know, I think it will be better if we take another route even if it take us a bit longer to reach the throne room” Lilith said while sending to fly a guard with a hard hit of her staff.

“I don’t like the idea but if we kept fighting here we’ll lost more time and will run out of glyphs. Let’s blind those losers and take another route!” Eda was preparing some light glyphs when another problem arose.

“Look out!!” King yelled from Eda’s hair making the witch turn around just to be hit by a magic shot from behind. The impact send her flew.

Eda barely had time to pull King out of her hair before she crash hard on a pillar by the force of the spell.

“Edalyn!!” Lilith yelled to her sister with concern but the distraction made her get a hit form the guard she was fighting too. Even when using her staff to block the attacks the fireball send her back close to Eda.

The sisters turned their look to where they came from and saw several guards coming their way. The guards they left behind have ridded off the abyss snakes. They were trapped now, the guards that reached them blocked their escape route.

“The game is over, Clawthorne sisters” Kikimora said smugly. A wide grin was on her face.

All the guards began to throw several spells at them. Knowing that they have no other option Lilith was going to use her magic but before she could cast a spell and for her astonishment Ravus released himself form her grip and levitated in front of her. The raven spread his wings and his eyes began to glow. A strong barrier surrounded the trio protecting them against the rain of spells.

“Ravus! How did you-” Lilith got her answer by their special link before she could finish her question “…so Luz and the Bat Queen taught you a trick or two, huh?”

“Fuck! We can’t waste any more time here!! Luz needs us!!” Eda said with frustration, just before they could escape the guards they left behind have reached them and were blocking their way now.

“I know. I don’t see another way…I will us my magic!” Lilith hands were starting to glow but King jumped on Lilith’s back and stopped her from casting a spell.

“No! Look at your gem! We need your magic to fight Belos!”

“King! There is no other way!” Lilith complained.

“I agree with her, King! If we don’t do it we’ll run out of glyphs and we won’t be able to help Luz! We have no choice!” Eda said while standing up and preparing some glyphs.

“Yes, we have!” King jumped to the floor and stared at Belos’s personal guard “You take care of the guards behind us, they are just pathetic, and you knocked out some of them with just a few glyphs so those won’t be different. I will take care of the others. Protect them little buddy!” King began to run on his four and a hole opened on the barrier allowing him to get out. Eda tried to grab him but couldn’t reach him on time.

“King, wait!!!” Eda yelled at the little demon but he didn’t stop.

“Prepare yourselves puny mortals! You will regret getting on my way!! Now is too late to ask for mercy, you will feel the wrath of the king of demons!!!” King shouted while running on her four. Kikimora and the guards began to laugh at King’s words.

“How funny. Just like the owner. But if you want it that way…Kill the pet first!!” Kikimora commanded and the guards began to throw spells at King.

King kept running while avoiding the spells. And there was just a thought on his mind.

“ _I can do this…I can do this…I can do this…_ ”

\--------------------

“Come on, King! I know you can do it!” Luz was encouraging her little friend but the demon was very reluctant about the situation.

“No! I will lose control! I don’t want to hurt you again!” King said miserably while looking at the floor, he hadn’t gotten over that incident yet.

**One week ago…**

King was laughing hysterically, the events of that morning were fresh on his mind. He would never forget it, and he won’t let Luz forget about it either.

“Stop laughing or we’re not doing this!!!” Luz complained at her little friend and crossed her arms while pouting.

“I-I’m so- hahahaha I’m sorry but…” King continued laughing, it took him some time to stop himself from laughing “It was very funny!”

“It was not!!! You were supposed to help me but you just stood there and laughed all the time while that…that creep was… Aaaaahh!!!! I don’t want to remember what happened this morning!!” Luz was so angry that her face turned red, plus she blushed when remembering all the things she had been told a few hours ago.

“Yes it was! You have to admit that when he said-” King was cut off by an angry Luz.

“Don’t you dare!” Luz raised her index finger and gave a warning to King “I swear that if you finish that sentence I won’t talk to you ever again!” That make King stop his laughing.

“Sheesh! Someone got up from the wrong side of the nest” King crossed his paws and turned his look away from Luz.

“Let’s just…forget all about this morning, okay?” Luz said while pressing her nose bridge.

“Fine! Capitan buzzkill…” King mumbled that last part but it was loud enough for Luz to hear.

“King! Let’s just focus on this, please?” Luz let out a deep sigh and continued with what she was doing before King burst on laugh “Are you ready, buddy?”

“The king of demons is always ready. Do it!!” King proclaimed raising his paws before stopping Luz “No, wait! Is it gonna hurt?”

“I didn’t saw any of the giraffes in pain so…”

King was going to burst into laugh again but Luz’s glare made him hold his laugh back. He cleared his throat and gave green light to Luz.

“Let’s do this!!” King yelled with excitement.

Luz placed her hand on King’s forehead and a glyph appeared over his head. The little demon began to feel a rush of energy through his body “Yes!! I can feel the power!!! No one will be able to stop me! Me, the king of demons!!! I will rule this world!!!”

King began to laugh maniacally while his body started to grow in size. The flush of energy he was feeling made him thought only on one thing. Conquer the world.

“King!?” Luz shouted with concern while watching with astonishment at her now not so little buddy.

Then, everything went dark…

King groaned and held his head trying to suppress his headache. It was as if he had a hangover after getting drunk on a crazy party. He has never been drunk but of course he has the same result after eating a ton of sugar in one sitting. He opened his eyes but everything was blurry.

“Are you okay little buddy?” Luz asked in a very tired voice.

“My head hurts. Anyway, what happened?” King shook his head trying to clarify his vision. Once his eyes got focused he turned his gaze at Luz who was next to him. The sight make him jump from his place and the little demon began to panic. “Luz!!! What happened to you!?!? Did they found us?!?! Let’s get out of here!!” His concern made Luz to chuckle.

“It’s okay, buddy. We’re safe”

“But then why…” King couldn’t finish his sentence, he was horrified at the sight of his friend.

Luz was badly injured. She was holding her left arm and she was shaking slightly because of the pain. Half of her face was covered with blood, a drop of blood dripped from her chin, it was evident she was still bleeding from somewhere on her head. There was a trace of blood on the corner of her mouth. Her clothes were stained with blood in some spots. And she looked very tired.

“So you don’t remember, huh? It’s okay, don’t worry” Luz said with a weak smile. Even with all the pain she was feeling she was still smiling warmly at her friend.

“Not to worry!? Luz!!! You’re seriously hurt!!! Wha-What happened!?!?!?” King yelled in panic. He didn’t knew what to do.

“Don’t worry about that now. I’m just happy that you’re okay. And now that I’m sure that you’re fine I think I’ll just faint here” Luz chuckled weakly and her eyes began to turn cloudy and she started to bent to one side “King…Don’t tell…my mom…” With those final words Luz passed out and collapsed on the ground.

“Luz!!!” King tried to wake up Luz without success. Owlbert and Ravus stared at Luz with concern. King looked around and spotted the owl house on the distance, but not knowing how bad Luz was he didn’t attempt to move her. Worried for Luz and not knowing what else to do the little demon took out the portal key from Luz, she always wear it around her neck. King opened the portal and crossed to the demon realm. Ravus and Owlbert stayed to watch Luz. And after some minutes King came back followed by the Bat Queen.

“Luz!!” The Bat Queen said with great concern after looking Luz on the ground seriously injured. King was so panicked that the only thing he could say to the Bat Queen was that Luz needed help. “What happened here!?”

Owlbert and Ravus locked their looks with the Bat Queen’s. Their eyes glowed and showed the Bat Queen what happened.

“Oh my!” The Bat Queen was astonished by what she had seen with their palisman link “King! Go to the Owl House and prepare her bed and take all healing supplies you have on the house to that room!! I will take her there once she’s out of danger! Hurry!!”

“She’s sleeping on Eda’s room, use the side window to enter the room!” King yelled back while running to the house. King prepared the nest and removed all the pots from the little terrace so the path were free for the Bat Queen. The little demon climbed to the terrace and looked to the place where Luz was. He spotted them and waited anxiously. After some minutes he spotted the Bat Queen finally moving. With a levitation spell the Bat Queen moved carefully Luz and began to fly in a slow pace. Owlbert and Ravus escorted them to the house.

The Bat Queen leaned Luz delicately on the nest. Her babies flew out from her hair and hovered above Luz making little sad whines. “She’s okay, little dumplings”

The little bats landed on the border of the nest and watched with sad eyes at Luz.

“Is she okay!?” King asked with great concern.

“She’s out of danger now. But I’m afraid I can’t heal her completely since she used almost all of her energy. Fortunately she had enough energy left to heal the deadly wounds, but for the rest I was just able to realign her bones so they can heal properly”

“What…” King flinched by Bat Queen’s words.

“She has several broken bones and was bleeding internally. There’s only the matter of the bones now. But I can’t do anything now without putting her life on risk. It will take some days to heal her completely. But for now we can only let her rest. She need to recover all the energy she spent”

“But what happened!?” King asked really concerned, the last thing he remember was feeling a rush of energy through his body.

“I think you should wait for Luz to tell you” the Bat Queen knew exactly what have happened thanks to Owlbert and Ravus, and after seeing their memories she thought it wasn’t a good idea to tell King what happened a few hours ago.

“No! I have to know! I will find those who hurt Luz and make them pay!!” King frowned at the Bat Queen, he was determined to avenge Luz.

“I…”

“Please…” King stared at the Bat Queen with pleading eyes this time “She’s my best friend”

The Bat Queen couldn’t negate to King’s petition after hearing those words. The Bat Queen sighed and stared with a serious expression at King. “Very well. But I warn you, you may not like what you’re going to see” The Bat Queen clenched her foot and it glowed. A memory circle appeared in front of King. He was now watching the incident trough Owlbert and Ravus eyes.

Several birds and animals started to flee from that place. King began to grow in size, another pair of eyes appeared on his head and his skull morphed into a more menacing one. The fur on some parts of his body were replaced by scales, just like the image Eda showed to Luz. Once he reached a height of about twenty meters he roared fiercely and shouted something in a foreign language for him. Luz tried to call him several times without success, King just ignored her and began to walk in the direction of a town that could be seen on the distance.

King watched with astonishment to what happened when Luz used the seal she tested on the giraffes on him. However his eyes went wide with horror as the memory continue. Luz flew in front of King and began to call him but again there was no response from King. And without warning King tried to eat Luz. The brunette flew back just to be surprised by a swipe from his arm. Luz barely have time to cast a barrier around her, however the barrier broke instantly by King’s force and she received the full impact. Luz was sent fly against the ground with a monstrous force. A big cloud of dust raised from the spot where Luz crashed, all the ground under Luz was badly cracked. The demon kept his way toward the town.

Luz winced in deep pain and gasped for air. She turned around and tried to push herself up, but when she leaned on her left arm she fall to the ground making her wince in more pain. Her arm and ribs were completely broken. She began to cough blood and there was a nasty cut on her head, it didn’t took long for her face to get stained with blood. Luz used her right arm to push herself up, and she managed to do it with great effort. Her right arm was also in pretty bad shape. When she managed to push herself up she coughed more blood. That simple blow would have killed her if not was for Owlbert and Ravus who casted another barrier around her just before she touched the ground. Even when the barrier absorbed some of the impact the damage she received was big.

Luz forced herself to stand up and stumble a little but she managed not to fall. She used all of her will not to subside to the pain and flew over King. Once close to him she dropped herself from the staff and even with one broken arm she slammed both of her hands on King’s back. A giant glyph appeared and the demon roared again before starting to shrink. Luz fall from his back and Owlbert hurried to place the staff under her, however she couldn’t hold her grip on the staff and began to fall to the ground. Owlbert and Ravus detached themselves from the staff and grabbed Luz by her hoodie and helped her land gently on the ground.

King shrunk to his regular size and collapsed on the floor unconscious. Luz walked with difficult toward him, and then she plopped on the ground next to King and began to caress the back of the little demon while she hummed a melody. Luz was on pretty bad shape but forced herself to stay awake until she was sure his little friend was fine. The memory finished and the circle vanished.

“Did I do this to her?” King asked with a quavering voice and watery eyes.

“I’m afraid so” The Bat Queen said in a sad voice.

King gave a step back and turned his look at the nest where Luz was lying. While King was watching the memory of the incident the Bat Queen cleaned Luz’s body and bandaged Luz carefully. She wasn’t sure how the healing patches will work on her so she didn’t put any on Luz, she didn’t want to risk Luz life. Seeing her friend in that state was too much for him. King fall to his knees and extended his arm to reach Luz but he froze halfway, he didn’t want to hurt more her friend.

“I’m sorry…” King whispered and tears began to roll down her skull. He was responsible of Luz’s deadly wounds. His mind was torturing him and he didn’t knew what to do.

“I think we should call Camila” The Bat Queen said in a soft voice.

“She…I…Y-yeah, you’re right…” King said in a very soft voice. Luz told him not to tell her mom about this but he felt guilty and thought that Camila deserved to know. Even if that meant she would hate King after this.

But before King could reach Luz’s phone Owlbert said something to the Bat Queen through their palisman link.

“She said that? Mmm…” The Bat Queen seemed to think something for a minute before she spoke again “Very well. I think she don’t want to worry Camila. So I will stay and take care of her until I can heal her completely”

“Thanks…” King said with a very sad voice.

“Don’t worry King, she will be alright. It will just take some time to heal her. She used all her energy to seal your power again so I can’t do much until she recover that energy. I have to say that you have an incredible power King. But such power is never easy to control, you should be careful. Come on now, she needs to rest” The Bat Queen said with a soft voice.

“I won’t leave her alone”

“Okay. Call me if you need something. Come on little dumplings, I don’t want you to disturb Luz until she is fine” The little bats seemed to complain but they obeyed her mother “Now kids, Luz needs a lot of rest so be in your best behavior until she recovers, understood?” The kids nodded and left the room. King stayed by Luz’s side. “Oh! Here. You shouldn’t leave this around” The Bat Queen gave the portal key to King and then she left the room.

It took five full days for the Bat Queen to fully heal Luz from her wounds. It was a titanic work for the Bat Queen, she needed to do it gradually and very carefully so she wouldn’t left Luz without life force. However during the process she was amused about Luz recovery speed, it took only some hours to recover a considerable amount of life force. But even with that the healing process was slow. The Bat Queen could left Luz’s bones to recover naturally, but that could have taken months. Months that maybe she wouldn’t have so she opted to heal her completely. Luz didn’t woke up until the next day she was fully healed. King stayed by her side all that time barely eating something, he felt guilty and was very worried about Luz.

King hugged Luz tightly when she woke up causing the brunette to giggle. The kids of the Bat Queen entered the room and rubbed themselves against Luz making her laugh. The Bat Queen and Luz have some words and she thanked the palisman for her help. King apologized with Luz over and over, but Luz just chuckled and said that it was all right, that she was happy to see him unharmed. The Bat Queen stayed one more day just to watch Luz and when she was sure she was fine she left to the demon realm.

And even after that terrifying incident it just took Luz another day to try to use the seal on King again. So she was now trying to convince him.

“Come on, King!! I told you already that I’m fine. We can’t succeed if we didn’t fail first!” Luz said cheerfully.

“No! I won’t do it!”

“I thought you wanted to rule over both worlds. What happened to all that thing of ‘I will conquer the human world’?” Luz made an impression of King before she giggled.

“Not if that means I will hurt my best friend” King said softly in a sad voice while looking at the floor.

Luz expression turned serious and then she kneeled to hold King by his skull and pressed her forehead with his. “Hey. It’s okay. That will never happen. You just need to control yourself. Focus. I know you can do it”

“I trust you, King”

\--------------------

That incident changed everything for King. He trained with Luz for weeks, it took him a lot of time and effort just to not lose control with his own power, even when he still can’t control all of it he can use part of it freely. And even when he finally achieved to control part of his transformation he preferred that Luz sealed his power again once the training was over. He wouldn’t risk to lose control and hurt her again. The line between having control and going berserker was thin.

But it wasn’t just the training that helped him control his power. Even when he still acted as a cruel dictator in front of everyone it was different with Luz. He wasn’t afraid to show her true feelings around her, a side not even Eda knew. The little demon grew more attached to Luz. And after seeing Luz risking her life just to make him be himself again he forgot about his dream of ruling this world or any other world, he forgot his ambitions. There was something more important for him now. The only thing that matter to him now was Luz. The circumstances separated them at the beginning of their mission but he was determined to reach the throne room and help her even if she don’t needed the help.

King dodged another round of fireballs and when close enough he pounced against the nearest guard. The little demon began to grow. Luz’s old cloak couldn’t held and the button subsided by the pressure of the growing demon making it fall to the floor.

“Aww, it’s so cute. It really is a shame to have to-” the guard froze on his place when seeing King in front of him.

In just an instant King was already three meters tall, his skull acquired a more menacing shape but her second pair of eyes didn’t appeared. With great force and without mercy King slammed the guard on the floor with one arm. Then he grabbed it by the neck and threw it against a pillar. The guard pierced the pillar and continue his way to the wall leaving a hole in it. Everyone on the room stared astonished at King. The demon roared making the guards in front of him gave a step back.

“I told you that you will regret getting on our way” King said in a deeper voice and then he charged against the guards.

“Did you knew about this?” Lilith asked Eda while staring astonished at King.

“I thought it was just his crazy imagination” The surprise on Eda’s voice was evident. Both sisters watched as King get rid of the guards without effort. Eda shook her head to get out of that trance “Anyway, we don’t have time to admire at your highness”

“Let’s finish this” Lilith prepared some glyphs and took Ravus with her other hand “Vanish the barrier, Ravus!”

Eda and Lilith charged against the few guards that came from the back. Eda gave another glance to King. The demon was attacking fiercely the guards on the front line. A smile appeared on Eda’s face. _“This is also your doing isn’t it…Luz?”_ Eda thought feeling proud of her apprentice and her now not so little friend.

Almost every guard was injured, the battle against the abyss snakes must have been very rough. But that wouldn’t give them mercy from the Clawthorne sisters. Eda and Lilith attacked with all what they have. Eda grabbed the axe once again and attached some earth glyphs on the blade, she swing it hard against the floor and several rock tubes with the shape of Hooty burst from it, the rock owls began to chase the guards. The guards threw spells against the owl tubes destroying the head, however smaller tubes burst from the sides of the remaining tube and chased them too. Eda took advantage of the distraction and chopped the head of another guard then she pierced his chest and kicked the limp body. She was sure that none of this guards will be powerful enough to survive a chopped head, but for the first time in her life she didn’t want to take any chances, after all Luz’s life was on jeopardy.

Lilith for her part used some lighting glyphs and casted some electric ravens that charged against the guards that burst when touching the guards. The guards received a powerful electrical discharge from the spells, some of them passed out while others got paralyzed. Just like Eda, Lilith didn’t hesitate and attacked mercilessly. She used some ice glyphs to send ice needles against the paralyzed guard, piercing them directly on the chest. Eda continue chopping limbs as they break through the enemy line.

The guards began to pull back from the Clawthorne sisters. Even without their magic they were powerful and relentless adversaries. All the guards watched the fight between the sisters four years ago, they knew how powerful withes they were, but battling them was just terrifying. They began to fear from their lives more than from Kikimora’s threats. But even when the guards began to hesitate Eda and Lilith continue their attack.

Meanwhile King was slamming and crushing the guards on the front line. With his new strength and agility he was a tough opponent, the guards were unable to harm him. Even when their spells hit him his thick and hard fur protected him, and he didn’t mind the pain at all, helping Luz was the only thing on his mind. Just like her, he will endure everything for her. And for the guards bad luck, every hit just made King angrier which made him attack even more fiercely. Seeing that none of their spells took effect they began to use ice needles and spikes, however King dodged the attacks even when they burst under him, he even grabbed some of the ice needles and stabbed the guards directly on the chest or head.

“What the hell are you doing idiots!?!?!? They don’t have magic and yet they are beating you!!!!” Kikimora shouted angrily. She began to get enraged from the sudden change of sides on the fight. She couldn’t believe that they were defeating the guards with magic that came from a little piece of paper.

Eda and Lilith took some fire glyphs on her hands and in a simultaneous attack they sent a big flare against the remaining guards knocking them out. The guards that dodged the attack ran from the place, they preferred to take their chances than staying for a certain death at the hands of the Clawthorne sisters. Eda and Lilith turned around and headed to where King was.

While King was slamming another guard against a wall, another one came from behind and stabbed King in the back with his lance causing King to enrage. The guard flinched at King’s glare, he could foresight his death on King’s eye. King took the guard with one paw and slammed him hard against the floor. Blood dripped from the border of his mask. King lifted the guard and slammed him again on the floor, then he threw the guard against the wall Lilith had raised. The force with which King threw the guard pierced and vanished the barrier that Eda had casted and the guard left a big hole on the wall before piercing another wall of the castle. It was evident that the guard was cold meat now. King pulled out the lance and threw it to a guard pinning him on the wall.

“Did he just destroyed my powerful barrier throwing that guard!?!?” Eda asked not believing what she saw.

“Ravus said that he’s even more powerful than that” Lilith was talking with Ravus silently through their special link. Then a grimace from Lilith called Eda’s attention.

“What!?”

“I’m not so sure you want to know about that right now” Lilith said trying to talk out Eda.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad!!”

“Well…apparently the first time King transformed he almost killed Luz…with one hit” Lilith turned her head and closed one eye knowing what was coming.

“WHAT!?!?!?” Eda shouted making her sister to grimace “Just wait until this is over!! That little idle will hear some words from me!!”

“It was an accident, he didn’t do it on porpoise!” Lilith tried to calm her sister. Both sisters watched how King crushed another guard with his mere paws. “Are you sure it will be a good idea?” Lilith asked while looking the limp body fall to the floor.

“Heck with that!! I don’t care how strong he is now, as long as he live in my house he’ll live by my rules. And the most important one is that NO ONE mess with my daughter, not even him! I swear I’m gonna strangle you, King!” Eda get mad at King for hurting Luz even when it wasn’t his intention.

Lilith couldn’t do other thing but to smile slightly. She still can’t believe how her sister got attached to Luz in so short time. “Good luck with that. I will write your obituary”

By the time the sisters reached King he finished with Belos’s personal guards, the only one remaining there was Kikimora. The little demon tried to flee through the hole King opened but was intercepted by Lilith.

“Going somewhere, Kiki?” Lilith asked in a deadly voice before sending her fly with a hard hit from her staff.

Kikimora landed hard on the floor away from the hole so she couldn’t escape. She stood up and stared at the trio with fear on her eyes.

“The heck with the bitch!” Eda snapped and turned her look at King “King! What is all this about YOU almost killing-” Before Eda could continue to scold King the wall that Lilith raised collapsed and a creature came through it charging directly at King. The abomination that Amity released was in front of them now.

While King struggled with the nasty creature, and taking advantage of the commotion, Kikimora escaped since there was nothing blocking his way now. The trio was distracted with the creature so no one noticed her absence. The Juggernaut tried to slash king with his scythes but King grabbed its arms and threw it against a wall. The Juggernaut recovered and screeched at them. King growled in response.

“What the hell is that!?!?” Eda asked with surprise.

“I…don’t know! There was nothing like that when I work here!” Lilith said with some concern. She knew how the Juggernaut looked, but Amity’s creation was something that no one had ever seen before.

Lilith and Eda casted several spells with no effect on the Juggernaut. The hits just seemed to make it angrier, so it charged against Eda and Lilith. King intercepted the abomination and struggled with it again, not allowing it to get closer to the witches. Seeing that their magic do nothing to the abomination Eda charged with the axe and swung it hard against one of the creature legs to chop it, but she obtained the same result as the twins. The limb reattached itself once the axe passed through it. The Juggernaut pushed King back and turned its attention at Eda and attempted to slash her. Lilith used her magic to pull her sister away from the Juggernaut with a levitation spell until she was next to her. The Juggernaut dissolved and the black goo chased Eda, when close enough the sisters it raised from the goo but King tackled it hard. King grabbed the abomination and threw it away. The half formed abomination splattered on the wall before regaining its form.

“Is that supposed to be an abomination!?” Eda asked while getting on her feet.

“I’m afraid it isn’t just an abomination. Its resistance to magic and physical damage…I’m pretty sure it is the abomination from the ancient relic, The Juggernaut. But…” Lilith said in a serious voice “There is something very odd, it isn’t supposed to be like that”

“Yeah, there is something very nasty about it. Can you feel it?” Eda get as serious as her sister. If what Lilith said was true they were in big trouble.

“Yeah…It seems…corrupted. But by whom?”

“I think the answer is obvious” Eda said with some bitterness.

“Belos” Lilith said matching Eda’s bitterness. But they were wrong about that. Amity’s negative emotions have turned the Juggernaut into a corrupted version of the abomination. And once it killed Alador it went berserker and began to wander the area searching for traces of energy. And when King transformed and released some of his power it caught the Juggernaut’s attention and it made its way to King. But not before killing everything that crossed its way.

King and the Juggernaut charged against each other once more. They struggled fiercely, no one wanted to give ground to the other. King pushed the Juggernaut against a wall making both of them to end on another room. Eda and Lilith hurried to the hole on the wall.

“Go!! I will handle this thing! Go help Luz!!” King yelled to Eda and Lilith and continue to struggle with the abomination. King punched the abomination hard on what he supposed was his face. King’s strength pushed back the abomination with each punch. The Juggernaut screeched and King roared in response.

Eda and Lilith didn’t think it twice and continue their way. Eda picked up Luz’s old cloak and stored in the bag. They just needed to get to the next level to reach the side entrance to the throne room. However when they turned the corner and just half way of the corridor the wall collapsed and King and the Juggernaut appeared from the hole. The abomination have tackled King against that wall on porpoise, it was not going to let them escape, and there was only one thing on its ‘mind’. Slaughter.

King threw the abomination against a wall and then he charged against it, but the abominations held the tackle and both started to struggle once again. The abomination attempted to slash King but the demon stopped it by grabbing its limbs. The abomination began to morph and a tail with a sharp blade that launched against King in no time. But before it could pierce King, vines sprouted from the floor and wrapped the tail immobilizing it. Lilith turned her look at her sister who was already kneeled on the floor with one hands pressing it, she have used some plant glyphs to help King.

King knock over the abomination before grabbing it to slam it hard against the wall. Eda slammed her other hand on the floor and a rock Hooty raised from the floor and began to push the abomination hard breaking the wall, however the tube continue its way breaking every wall in the way. Eda and Lilith used the opportunity to continue their way with King following behind, but just some meters ahead the wall next to them broke and the abomination charged fiercely against them. King grabbed Eda and Lilith and brought them close to his chest and curled himself to protect them. The abomination tackled King hard sending him to the adjacent room. King rolled over the floor but didn’t uncurl himself until he stopped. King leaved gently Eda and Lilith on the ground and immediately pounced against the Juggernaut who was already charging against them.

King and the abomination struggled again. With King’s current strength the battle was even, but no matter how hard he hit the abomination it just regained his form and attacked them again. He began to debate if he should release more of his power or just distract him until Eda and Lilith could reach the throne room. For their part Eda and Lilith began to debate on what to do, they knew that they must reach de throne room as soon as possible, but knowing about the Juggernaut they didn’t want to leave King at his luck. The Juggernaut pushed back King and slashed him on the chest leaving a nasty cut. King growled in pain and rage and charged against the abomination without minding the wound.

“King!!” Eda yelled concerned for her friend.

“That thing is practically indestructible! How we’re supposed to destroy that thing!?” Lilith asked with the same concern, using magic wasn’t an option since it was practically immune, plus they didn’t have much glyphs left.

“There must be something here that we can use!” Eda said and began to rummage inside Luz’s bag.

Eda and Lilith looked at the several vials inside, but none of them was useful against the abomination. Even more they didn’t knew what the Juggernaut primal components was. So they didn’t knew how it will react against the potions, they were practically liquid magic so they maybe will do nothing to him, not even altering its composition and there was also the possibility that it will make him stronger by absorbing the potion. Starting to get frustrated Eda rummaged more fiercely the bag until her hand hit something hard on one of the walls of the bag. Eda looked carefully and noticed a hidden pocket on the inner lining of the bag. She unzipped the pocket and inside was the pocket version of the petrifying effigy.

“What’s this?” Eda took out the artifact and began to analyze it.

Ravus told Lilith what was it and then she practically snatched it from Eda.

“Hey!! At least you could have said please!” Eda complained and frowned at her sister.

“Ravus said this is a pocket version from the petrifying effigy. And I took it away because knowing you we’ll be probably statues again by now!”

“Hey! You’re the one with butterfingers!” Eda complained and closed the bag roughly causing a flask to fall to the floor. The flask shattered and the potion inside spread over the floor. “That doesn’t prove anything!”

Lilith raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, I didn’t knew this thing existed”

“It seems that what that little bitch said was true. They hide so many things from you. Anyway, that thing isn’t alive, is it possible to petrify it?” Eda asked turning her gaze at the abomination who was struggling with King.

“Is not alive but it’s organic. Theoretically it should work. And I can’t think in other useful thing right now”

“Worth a shot. Prepare yourself, sister” Eda said while preparing the remaining barrier glyphs she had on her hand “King!!”

King looked at the sisters and spotted the little artifact, King nodded and returned his attention at the abomination. The demon pushed the abomination back and began to punch it heavily over the body. Even when the damage was practically null the abomination twitched with ever punch from King. The demon grabbed the abomination by its head and slammed it hard against a wall, then he threw it to the middle of the room. The Juggernaut splattered on the floor but began to reform itself instantly but King was already in front of it grabbing it by its limbs and they began to struggle again. Eda slammed her hands on the floor creating another powerful barrier on the floor. Meanwhile Lilith placed herself behind King.

“King, now!!!” Eda shouted.

King headbutted the abomination and pushed it back and then he jumped back. In the instant that King move, a ray of green light hit the Juggernaut and the petrification process begun. The abomination screeched and tried to dissolve to escape but the barrier didn’t allow the black goo to vanish on the floor. Every drop of goo got petrified instantly under the green light, the goo that wasn’t petrified yet reformed again into a nasty creature, it was hard to tell which part of the abomination was in that convulsing mass. Eda slammed her hands against the barrier with some plant glyphs on her hands. The barrier started to project into translucent thorns. The projections wrapped the abominations to stop its movements. The Juggernaut morphed over and over trying to escape from the light. It tried to pierce the barrier with its claws cracking the barrier but it was useless. The more it tried to escape the more surface the light petrified. The petrification process completed and it left a bizarre statue on the center of the room. It was an amorphous mass with several heads and limbs around the elongated body, the last ones trying to reach the little group. King punched hard the statue leaving just debris around the room.

“Well, it actually worked!” Eda said cheerfully.

“Now, I wonder were Kikimora went” Lilith said looking around.

“Forget about that little bitch! We’ll deal with her later. We have something more important to do! King, are you ok?” Eda said returning to her serious mood.

“It’s nothing” The demon said while rubbing his wound.

“Fine! Because you and I have some things to discuss!” Eda crossed her arms and stared at King with an angry face “First off. Why the hell you didn’t transform since the beginning. You could’ve been very useful to everyone!!”

“Hey! It was Luz’s orders! She told me to be on stealth mode. Plus, I didn’t wanted to break the potions to de-petrify you. I can’t control completely my powers yet! You should be grateful I didn’t attacked you!” King complained.

“That leads me to the second thing. Ravus told us you almost killed Luz!! Our Luz!! What the fuck is wrong with you!! I can’t let you two alone because the instant I got petrified you-” Eda was lecturing King but she as abruptly interrupted by the demon.

“Later, Eda!! We must hurry, Luz is waiting for us!” King got on his four and motioned Eda and Lilith to climb on.

“I agree, Edalyn. Leave that for when this is over!” Lilith said while mounting on King.

“Fine!!” Eda raised her arms in exasperation and climbed on King too. “But this isn’t over, mister! We’ll finish this talk later!”

King began to run following Lilith’s directions.

“How did you managed to do that with the barrier?” Lilith asked trying to calm Eda’s mood.

“I…You know, I don’t know! I just tried to cast thorns with some plant glyphs. Maybe they got mixed since the barrier covered all the floor. I remember Luz saying something about combining the glyphs when she was teaching us but we never have the chance to try it. But I must say it is pretty awesome. But even more important, what do you say if we return Belos the favor?” Eda said smirking.

“Sounds like the proper thing to do. It would look nice on the backyard of the house. We could use a target to practice spells” Lilith said while staring at the pocket effigy. Eda chuckled at Lilith’s suggestion.

The path to the throne room was clear and not too far from where they were. In no time they reached the side entrance.

“Luuuz!!!” Eda shouted from the corridor and smiled in anticipation. King hasted his pace and punched hard the door, shattering it into pieces. They entered the throne room ready to fight Belos…

\--------------------

“Guys!!!” Gus yelled to his friends that were flying in front of them.

Boscha, Willow and Barcus turned their looks and slowed their pace so their friends could catch them.

“Hard night, huh?” Boscha asked when seeing the injuries of her friends, especially Jerbo’s casted arm.

“Yeah…I see you too” Gus noticed the half treated injures of the other group. “Coven leaders?”

“Four” Boscha said.

“Five. Apparently there have been always two leaders on Illusion coven” Gus said.

“Man! That sucks!”

“At least everyone is ok” Willow said. That words made Viney flinch. Barcus noticed immediately.

“[Wait, where is Puddles?]” Barcus asked. But Gus just shook her head. A sad expression where on the faces of the Bonesborough group.

“Oh, Viney! I’m so sorry…” Willow said in a soft voice.

Barcus flew to Viney’s side. “[Are you ok, Viney?]”

Vine nodded slightly and forced herself to hold back her tears. “He saved me…”

“Shit! I’m going to rip Belos throat with my own hands!!” Boscha tightened her grip on her staff. There was a very angry glare on her face.

“[I’m sorry, Viney]” Barcus whined softly trying to comfort one of his best friends “[We should haste our fight, they knew about Luz assaulting the castle!]”

Everyone nodded and increased their speed. In no time they were already on castle’s ground. Boscha looked around and seemed to think on something. Gus noticed that.

“What’s the matter, Boscha?” Gus asked making everyone to stare at Boscha.

“We are on restricted area already but...” Boscha scanned the area again, there wasn’t any guard on the strategic points “…there is not a single guard in the forest. Those guards can’t leave their stations under no circumstance”

“Would they retreat to the castle?” Willow asked.

“It’s the most likely. That would be a lot of guards on the castle. But that’s not all” Boscha said with some concern.

“What else?” Jerbo asked.

“Have you noticed? When we were flying we could see and hear some explosions from the castle. But it have been silent for a while now” Boscha’s words made everyone turn their attention at the castle, then it hit them that what Boscha said was true.

“Let’s hurry!” Willow said and everyone hasted a little more.

The castle wasn’t that far now so they reached the castle in no time. But they weren’t prepared for what they seen there. On the bridge of the castle were several guards laying on it. Or to be more accurate the guards have been slaughtered and they were scattered all around the area. Some of the Ancient Owls have to do their best not to throw up. The sight wasn’t very nice.

“What happened here!?” Boscha said while covering her mouth to not throw up.

“Did you think Luz and the others…?” Jerbo asked.

“No! They wouldn’t do something like this!” Willow said not believing what her eyes were seeing. “Whatever happened here I don’t like it. Maybe they are in danger. We should hurry!”

Everyone agreed and hurried to enter the castle. What happened there was that once Luz’s group entered the castle the guards that were supposed to protect the surroundings gathered around the castle so no one else could enter. However once the Juggernaut killed Alador it got out from the castle and guided by the trial of energy it headed to the bridge and began to slaughter every guard on it. There were no survivors from the abomination attack. But its carnage didn’t end there. Not so long after it finished with the bridge it felt King’s energy and hurried to that place, however it slaughter every guard that crossed in its way.

The Ancient Owls entered the castle and the sight wasn’t better inside. The guards that Edric, Emira, Amity and Luz have knocked out were now scattered all over the corridors. Some of them attempted to fight the Juggernaut, but nothing worked. There were blood and pieces scattered all around the walls. The entrance of the castle was a wreck. The abomination damaged severely the castle, destroying walls and ceilings in its hurry to reach King. The direct path to the throne room was blocked. Not knowing what was behind of the wall of debris they didn’t attempt to waste magic in cleaning the way, there was the possibility that behind this wall of debris there was another one. The only free path now was by the route were the Blights were fighting. The group began to fly through that path.

“Why we just don’t make some holes on the ceiling and walls?” Jerbo asked.

“It’s not that simple. The castle is protected in more than a way” Boscha said.

“Then this destruction…” Gus said.

“It must have been a really fierce battle…or something very powerful was here. If we attempt to make our path we’ll run out of magic. And I don’t know about you but I’m low of magic. I prefer to save my remaining magic to help the others” Boscha said.

“Same with us. And we used all of our Moonlight Blessing potions already” Gus said.

“[Yeah, we’re dry too]” Barcus said.

“I hope everyone is ok” Viney said in a sad and soft voice.

“Don’t worry, they will be. They must be…” Boscha said but the truth was that she was worried too.

A sudden tremble of the castle make them stop their flight and look around.

“What was that!?” Gus asked nervously.

“Let’s just continue!” Willow said and everyone resumed their flight.

Soon enough they reached the big corridor where Amity and Odalia fought, the one with the broken windows. The corridor was a wreck. With his canine hearing Barcus heard something that no one else noticed, there was a faint sound coming somewhere near.

“[Did you hear that?]” Barcus asked and stopped her flight making everyone also to stop.

“What is it, Barcus?” Jerbo asked.

“[Listen]” Barcus said and everyone went silent. Then everyone could hear a faint wail.

“Is someone crying?” Gus asked.

“It comes from the main hall” Boscha said while pointing to the adjacent room. Everyone landed and headed to the hole in the wall. Everyone looked with astonishment what was left from the Blights. When they went further in the room everyone froze on their steps. There was a horrified expression in everyone faces. In front of them was Emira slumped on the floor hugging tightly Edric’s body over a pool of blood. It took them a second to realize who was in front of them since Emira had lost her long hair during the battle against Alador.

“Emi?” Viney asked with a trembling voice.

Emira turned around, when noticed everyone she began to cry again. Viney hurried to her side and hugged her the best she could since Emira refused to let go of Edric.

“I’m here, Emi…I’m here” Viney couldn’t bear it anymore and started to cry too. She felt horrible by Puddles death but she knew Emira was feeling even worse. She had lost the closest person to her. She had lost her twin brother. No one could replace Edric never, not even her.

Everyone’s eyes filled with tears. Jerbo and Barcus sat next to Emira. Their faces were full of sorrow. Barcus whined sadly. Since Emira and Viney started to date they grew attached to the twins, they had lost a close friend. Gus was close to them too since they were in the illusion track, and since Luz arrival to the demon realm he grew attached to the twins too.

“This is not true…This is not happening!” Boscha didn’t want to believe what she was seeing. She grew attached to the twins once she stopped being a bitch and became a true friend for Amity. She spilled some tears when they thought the twins have been killed by revels. But now that it was a reality that Edric was dead she felt even more pain than that day.

“Emira, what happened?” Willow asked gently.

“Everything went wrong! They knew we were coming. Mother lured Mittens to isolate her and when we came to help her, father lead us to the main hall” Emira managed to speak clearly but with a quavering voice. “Then Mittens and mother appeared through that hole and father was going to kill me but Edric got in the way and he saved me but…but…” Emira started to sob gain but she forced herself to regain her composure. Viney hugged her tightly trying to comfort her.

“Father stabbed Ed on the chest. That broke Mittens and she lose control. Father used the ancient relic during the battle, and I don’t know how but Mittens took control of it and then it killed father. Then Amity killed mother but she was not herself. I have to push her out of the room to bring her back to herself”

“What about Luz?” Willow asked.

“We got separated since the beginning. She and King stayed behind. But I’m pretty sure Luz went alone to the throne room” Those words made everyone gasp. Boscha was analyzing the Juggernaut vessel but she dropped it when hearing that. The empty orb fell to the floor and the crystal shattered. It was a luck that the Juggernaut were destroyed or there would be no way to stop it without the vessel. “I had to lie to Mittens about Ed so she leaved to help Luz. She left just before you arrived. Please…Help them” Emira said with pleading eyes.

“[Boscha, Willow. You’re the strongest among us. Go help them! We’ll stay here and protect Emira and Viney. They are in no condition to fight anymore. I have almost all my magic but I see Jerbo is badly injured so I’ll stay]” Barcus said while looking at both girls.

Boscha looked away and bite her lips. She didn’t want to leave her friends after what happened. But this wasn’t over yet. And she couldn’t afford to lose another friend. She wouldn’t resist it.

Boscha and Willow leaved the room leaving just a trail of light.

“This couldn’t be worse…” Jerbo said while drying the tears from his eyes.

“Yes…it can…” Emira whispered.

“Luz…” Gus whispered while looking in the direction where Boscha and Willow disappeared.

Boscha leaded the way to the throne room. They followed the same route Amity used. In no time they reached the entrance of the throne room and they saw the open doors. They landed and entered the throne room ready to fight…

\--------------------

\--------------------

Once the darkness engulfed Luz, Belos trapped her in a sphere of pure darkness. She lose conscious instantly, trapping her on her own mindscape. Owlbert tried to reach her but the darkness blocked the link between them. He could have just killed Luz, but he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to drain the life force from someone as powerful as her, after all those chances didn’t came to him so often. And since no one has ever escaped from that trap he knew this was over. And while Belos drained her life force little by little the darkness corrupted her dreams. Belos used all her painful experiences, doubts and fears to create that horrible nightmare and those fake memories. But since the darkness couldn’t stand against the light, when Luz casted that spell and the light vanished the darkness inside her mind Belos was practically expelled from Luz’s mindscape. But the lich didn’t mind it. He had broken her spirit. Just one more memory and she would have gone crazy. And as long as Luz was sleep inside that sphere he could continue draining her life force. So he continued draining her energy.

**[Insert suggested music No. 2]**

Inside her mindscape Luz was drifting on a bright and empty place. Her light spell had vanished all the darkness that tried to engulf her. Luz didn’t knew where she was or if she was even alive. Everything felt so real for her, even falling from the stairs was very painful for her, her back still ached from the hit. But Luz was so exhausted that she just let herself drift wherever she was. And with her spirit broken she began to torture herself.

_“I’m so tired…maybe I’m dying…”_

_“Maybe it’s better this way…I lead my friends to a trap…I sent them to their death…”_

_“Just because of my selfishness…I planned all of this and never heard their opinions about this…I wanted so desperately to free Eda that I put aside everything else…Nothing of this would be happening if not for me…”_

_“I have lost everything I care…my mom…my friends…no…my family…”_ With her memories corrupted Luz didn’t knew what was real or not. But right now, those memories were real for her.

_“He was right…I’m selfish…I’m useless…I’m pathetic…Just like him…”_

_“I deserve this…”_

Tears began to escape from Luz’s closed eyes. In the emptiness of her mindscape the tears floated and drifted away.

_“Guys…I’m sorry…for failing you…All of you trusted on me and now…”_

_“Even Amity hates me now…”_ That thought make her eyes twitch. Luz didn’t wake up but she realized something.

_“No…That thing wasn’t Amity…Amity isn’t like that…Amity…She isn’t…She is…”_

A memory of Amity popped on her mind. This memory wasn’t a full interaction like the ones her friends had during their battles against the coven leaders. Hers was simpler. It was just a brief moment, but it was her favorite memory in life. A very happy Amity with her eyes closed and with one closed hand in front of her mouth while laughing. Amity’s cute laugh echoed on her mind.

_“This…This is not real…”_

Belos could have kept Luz forever in the mindscape if were not for a big mistake. A mistake he will never notice even if he tried. Not knowing about love or any other good feeling he couldn’t replicate Amity even when using Luz’s memories and desires. He couldn’t replicate that sparkling feeling of that single kiss she shared with Amity. And that was all Luz needed to know that something was wrong. Luz’s hand jerked inside the sphere.

Luz was now staring in astonishment at the place where she was now. She was on the field where she used to live the last year on the human world, she could see the Owl House on the distance. She could feel the air caressing her skin gently. She could even smell the grass around her. And in front of her was Amity smiling while leaning slightly and offering her a hand. Just by mere impulse Luz took Amity’s hand who helped her to get up from the ground. Without letting go of her hand, Amity began to run pulling Luz and leading her to the Owl House backyard. Luz couldn’t even blink, she just stared astonished at everything in front of her. On the backyard of the house. All her friends, her mom, even Eda and Lilith were there. There was food on some tables, it was a picnic. An event Luz wanted to organize after all this were over. Everyone were helping on something but all of them turned their attention at Luz and smiled at her. Amity let go of Luz and hurried to help. Nobody said nothing but it was evident that everyone was enjoying this moment. Luz could just stare at them. It was as if nothing had happened. Even Amity began to fight with Hooty when he get very close to her. Willow and Gus tried to stop Amity while Boscha and the twins just laughed. A smile appeared on her face. It was just what she deserved. And everything felt so real. But the smile vanished as fast as it came.

_“This isn’t real either…”_

The world around her froze immediately. Memories of her friends popped on her mind one by one. And when the memories of that friend ended the person in front of her just turned into dust and began to flow, dragged by the wind. One by one her friends began to vanish. Willow. Gus. Viney. Jerbo. Barcus. Emira. Edric. Boscha. Hooty. King. Lilith. Eda. Camila…Amity. The last thing Luz could see from her was that smile she loved so much. She found herself alone again. The ground under her feet melted and she fell into water. And Luz began to sink. Luz didn’t attempt to swim up, she just closed her eyes and let herself sink deeper into the endless water. The deeper she sunk the darker it got.

The fake memories of her friends dying started to cross her mind. But realizing that what she saw on that house wasn’t real the memories began to shatter and were replaced by her true memories. However the sight wasn’t encouraging. Her last memories of her friends were those images Belos showed to her. All her friends fighting for their lives against the coven leaders, and at that point the fight wasn’t on their side. The guilt invaded her and she began to panic.

_“Run…Everyone…Just run…It’s my fault…No one else have to die but me…”_

Her battle with Belos flashed on her mind. She felt despair after recalling that her attacks do nothing to Belos. Her confidence was buried under tons of fears and doubts. She never thought this would end like this. The more she thought the more she slumped.

_“What am I doing?…Why I thought I could defeat him?…I’m just a human…I’m just a girl who pretended to be a witch…”_ Luz was invaded by a deep sorrow.

_“But you’re a witch…You have achieved a lot by yourself…You have done the impossible in more than one occasion…What you say is not true…”_ A faint voice echoed in her mind.

_“Who’s there…?”_ Luz opened her eyes but couldn’t see nothing but the dark ocean. Luz closed her eyes again still sinking in that endless ocean.

_“Look deep inside you…”_ The voice echoed more clearly on her mind. She didn’t recognize the voice but it was somehow familiar.

Those words triggered something on her mind and the memories of her training days began to pop out as if she was seeing a movie. From the first time she casted her first light spell, the first time she casted a spell in the human world, the first time she managed to cast a spell without a glyph. The time she opened a new gate with the portal key. Her learning of the ancient magic. When she broke the seal of the demons. Everything she achieved during all these years. All of those things seemed impossible tasks to do, but every time she succeeded. Of course the way wasn’t always easy, and several times she found herself frustrated but she kept trying and trying until she made it. And of course she wasn’t alone…

_“I know you can do it…”_ Camila’s voice echoed on her mind.

“Mami?...” Luz asked weakly.

Camila have supported Luz since she returned from the Boiling isles. Even when Luz broke or burn or caused some kind of trouble with her magic she always encouraged her when she get stuck at some point of her studies but there was one memory that was very special for her…

\----------

It happened when she was attempting to mix magic for the first time. It wasn’t as easy as she imagined it would be. And it isn’t as easy as she made it sound nowadays. What she told Amity was true, she needed to cast the spells at the same time and visualize what she wanted to achieve, but the ‘science’ behind was more complex than that. Between the amounts of magic she needed to use from each spell, the flow of magic and the timing into mixing the spells, she needed to focus on too many things at the same time. And an unbalanced amount of magic ended in a spell exploding on her face. And during her first attempts that happened a lot. And this time wasn’t the exception.

“Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep here!” King complained from Luz’s room window before slamming the windows and return to Luz’s bed to curl again.

“AAAHHHH!!!” Luz screamed in annoyance “¡¡¡Estúpido hechizo hijo de puta!!!” “ **[Stupid spell son of a bitch!!!]** ”

Something hit her head with great force making her practically see stars. Luz held her head with both hands trying to subside the sharp pain. She turned around and looked at her mom with arms crossed swinging a shoe on one hand. Her mother was staring at her with a raised eyebrow and she didn’t look very happy.

“Ooww! Mooooom! That hurts!!” Luz complained with a single tear on her eyes while rubbing her head. Luz have tried several times to mix those spells but this last one produced a bigger and louder explosion making Camila hurry out of the house. And after hearing Luz swear she took off her shoe and slammed it hard on Luz’s head.

“What did I told you about that language!?” Camila gave a warning to her daughter. “Now, get inside the house, you have been causing explosion for almost three hours, you will hurt yourself! I think is enough already!”

“But mom!!” Luz whined.

“¡Dije adentro! ¡AHORA!” **“[I said inside the house! NOW!]”** Camila said in an ultimatum.

Luz groaned but she began to walk to the Owl House grumbling under her breath. But mothers have super powers when close to their children so when another swear escaped from Luz’s mouth of course she heard it.

“¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste!?” **“[What did you said!?]”** Camila said in a deadly voice.

“¡NADA NADA, NO DIJE NADA!” **“[NOTHING NOTHING, I SAID NOTHING!]”** Luz ran to the house trying to get as far as possible from her angry mother.

When Camila entered the house she saw Luz sitting on the couch hugging her legs and with a pout on her face. Camila sighed and shook her head in disapproval.

“Aren’t you too old for tantrums?” Camila asked in a serious voice.

Luz groaned and buried more her face on her arms.

“Tell me, what is the problem now, mija?” Camila sat next to her daughter and stared at her waiting for her answer.

“I can’t make that spell work. I have been trying for days and it just blow on my face every time!” Luz said with frustration.

“Didn’t you learn the lesson when you almost blew the chemistry lab for mixing random solutions!?” Camila raised an eyebrow at her daughter remembering the incident. Even when nobody got hurt she was very upset, not to mention angry because the bill wasn’t cheap.

“It wasn’t random solutions” Luz said with a pouty voice “I was trying to see what happened if you mixed those solutions. The teacher just said that because he never liked me. And it’s just that I’m a natural inquisitive person…”

Camila chuckled and caressed Luz’s now longer hair. “I know. It’s what make you so special. Always wanting to know how everything works. But that curiosity cost us our vacations that year”

This time Luz chuckled. “Yeah…sorry about that. But after spending some time searching for this place I think we didn’t miss anything that year. Who wants to spend hours on a line for riding a crowded attraction anyway?”

“You made a full drama worthy of a dramatic movie to convince me to go to that place!”

Camila and Luz laughed at that memory. When the laughs ceased they stayed silent for a moment.

“Have you read carefully the books?” Camila asked gently.

“That’s the problem, mom. There is nothing about mixing magic on the books. It something that was forbidden on the Boiling isles. Something like that would never be on the books”

“Isn’t it a good reason for that to be forbidden?” Camila asked.

“Is not like that, mom. I think that jerk forbid it just for nobody to be powerful enough to overthrow him” Luz said now sitting properly on the couch.

“Yeah…I recall something like that from that time you told me about the emperor’s history”

“Anyway. Mixing magic isn’t as easy as I thought it would be. I just can’t find the right way to cast the spell, whenever I think I will achieve it something happens and it blow on my face like the others!” Luz let out a big sigh.

“Well, mija. As far as I remember you wasn’t able to cast spells when you returned home. It took you some time to make your glyphs work and even more time to cast a spell without them. And every time you just got frustrated just like today. I think the answer is obvious” Camila said with a smile.

“That next time I will achieve it!?” Luz said with big shiny eyes. But Camila just frowned and gave her a weak slap on the head. “Ow! Mooom!”

“You asked for it! I’m trying to encourage you and you just fooling around!”

Luz chuckled at that. “Sorry. But I don’t get it, mom. What do you mean with that?”

“I mean that every time that you failed in something you wanted to do you kept trying over and over until you achieved it. You didn’t noticed it but each time you put all your mind and heart on everything you did. And you didn’t achieve it from one day to another. It took you some time and a lot of hard work” Camila caressed gently the cheek of her daughter “Luz, I have seen you made the impossible more than once. Even when you failed you never gave up. You told me nobody taught you the glyphs, you found them by yourself. You have never stopped before, and I know you won’t start now. As long as you kept working hard and putting your heart on it I know you will achieve it. I know you can do it, mija”

Luz spilled some tears and hugged Camila. “Thanks, mami”

“Now go clean yourself. It’s almost time for meal. You can keep trying after you eat something”

After the meal Luz was ready and determined to succeed on mixing her spells. Camila watched from a safe distance from her.

“Don’t force things, Luz. Desperation won’t help you”

Luz began to trace a spell circle with a finger of each hand, leaving a trace of light as she drew the circle. Each trace of different color. She felt that everything was fine until she draw three quarters of the circle. That was the point where everything goes wrong. But encouraged by her mother and hearing what she said, Luz remained calm and focused instead of hurrying as always when she felt that she would achieve it. And this time she managed to complete the spell circle without making it explode. The glowing orb turned into a little blue flame.

“I did it!” Luz smiled in delight “Now prepare to die, rock. You will feel the wrath of Luzura, the witch!”

Luz threw the mixed spell but when close to the rock the blue flame began to wave and then imploded before bursting into a little dust of snowflakes. It just missed the puff sound to make it a very funny scene.

Luz groaned when seeing her attempt of a powerful explosion of ice. Camila approached and laughed.

“You didn’t thought you will be able to blow a mountain in you first try didn’t you?” Camila said cheerfully making Luz to chuckle.

“Maybe you’re right” then Luz eyes grew wide and started to shine “Can I blow a mountain!?”

“Don’t you dare young lady!” Camila said in a warning voice. Luz chuckled.

“Anyway, did you see it!? I did it! I mixed magic!” Luz hugged her mother and bounced like a little child.

“You never cease to amaze me” Camila returned the hug and caressed gently Luz’s head “It just took you another attempt to succeed. Maybe is not the powerful spell you imagined, but it’s a start. I know is against your nature but be patient and when you least expect it you will be casting the powerful spell you imagined. Keep that unstoppable spirit of yours. Whenever you fail remember all what you had been through and never give up”

“Te amo, mami. Gracias por apoyarme siempre…” **“[I love you, mami. Thanks for always supporting me…]”** Luz said in a teary voice and tightened her hug. She buried her face on Camila’s shoulder.

“Yo tambien te amo, mi hermosa brujita” **“[I love you too, my beautiful little witch]”** Camila tightened her grip to and kissed Luz on the head.

\----------

_“I know you can do it, Luz…”_ Camila’s words echoed on her mind.

That memory snapped out Luz from her misery. But even when her confidence was returning the impulse wasn’t enough.

_“Mami…I…”_

A pair of hands took gently Luz by her cheeks. It was a warm touch. In the instant Luz felt the hands all the remaining fake memories of her friends vanished. And in her mind she could see all her friends still fighting, some of them at the climax of the battle. But all of them had something in common. Even when they were injured there was a fierce expression on their faces. They were giving their best against the coven leaders. All of them without a trace of doubt. And whoever was projecting those images on Luz mind could also make her hear their thoughts.

_“I can’t give up!”_

_“They are counting on us!”_

_“She believed in us!”_

_“Luz…Luz is waiting for me!”_

_“I won’t give up!!”_ Everyone thought at the same time.

_“Guys…They are…”_ Luz began to be more and more aware.

_“They trust you…”_ The mystery voice echoed in her mind.

_“If someone can make the impossible possible, that is you Luz”_ Eda’s words from her letter echoed on her mind.

_“I…I can’t give up…Everyone is giving their best…They won’t fail…I can’t fail them…I won’t fail…I promised to destroy him…There must be a way…I must find the way…”_ Luz body began to twitch on the real world.

_“You’re more special than you thought. And there is something darkness couldn’t bare…”_

_“My little ball of light, you enlighten the darkest of the places just with your presence. Never stop being that radiant little ball of light…”_ Camila’s words echoed on her mind, giving her the final push she needed.

Luz slowly opened her eyes. The endless ocean had vanished and she found herself surrounded just by a blinding light. There was a woman looking at her upside down. But with all that light Luz only saw a shadowy figure. Her face was close to hers, and the only thing Luz could glimpse clearly was her warm smile.

“You’re…” Luz said weakly. The woman smile grew and then the light engulfed everything on the mindscape.

_“Forgive me…for leaving this heavy burden on your shoulders…But I know you can do it…Only you can do it…”_ And whit those faint words Luz woke up from her sleep.

**[Insert suggested music No. 3]**

Luz gasped and screamed in anger. She casted a big ball of light that vanished the darkness that was imprisoning her. The sphere exploded and Luz landed on a knee breathing heavily. There was a fierce glare on Luz’s face.

“No! That’s impossible!” Belos said in disbelief.

Luz charged immediately against the monstrous lich and began to attack him with light spheres. For the first time after Belos morphed, Luz’s attacks seemed to damage him. The lich covered with his long arms to protect himself from the light spells. However Luz was attacking fiercely, she was really pissed off.

“How dare you…HOW DARE YOU!!! You don’t even know her!!!” With every sentence Luz casted a new light sphere, each one bigger than the last one “How dare you invade my mind!!! How dare you to use my memories and dreams to create such pathetic version of Amity!!! You don’t know anything about her!!! You don’t know anything about me!!! ¡¡¡Solo eres un estúpido y pútrido pedazo de mierda!!! **[You’re just a stupid putrid piece of shit!!!]** ” With those final words Luz jumped on Belos head and slammed fiercely her hands on the skull placing a seal on the lich. Belos screamed in rage and pain. He held his skull to subside the pain and in an attempt to capture Luz. Luz jumped back and casted a big light sphere with both hands and threw it against Belos who fell on her back. The big light spell make the darkness surrounding the room retreat to Belos body.

Belos kneeled and glared fiercely at Luz with bright glowing eyes. “What did you do to me!?!?!?” The lich roared angrily.

“I placed a seal on your body to interrupt your link with the marks! You won’t be able to drain more magic from anyone!” Luz snapped.

“There is no seal I can’t break!” Belos placed his hand over where Luz slammed her hands but when his hand glowed red the seal sparked repelling Belos hand. The red glow on his hand vanished instantly.

“What’s the matter ‘your highness’? Can’t you fight with your own power?” Luz said smugly and smirked for a second “Besides, I embodied the seal with light, you won’t be able to break it so easily! I think is time you feel what everyone felt with your stupid marks!”

“Fool! The only energy I drained is the one from those useless junks of wood and your life force! You have been fighting only my power, human!!! You’re seal won’t make any difference!!” Belos left the seal alone and locked glares with Luz.

“You talk too much” Luz spun her staff and pointed it toward Belos “Let’s finish this…Sephtis”

Belos enraged at her old name and roared fiercely “I WILL DESTROY YOU, HUMAN!!!” Belos stretched his arm commanding his darkness to spread over the room again. And the floor got covered in darkness in no time.

Luz flew with Owlbert’s help and charged against Belos. But from under her, nasty hands and tendrils with sharp blades on the tip made completely of darkness sprouted from the black liquid and launched against her. Luz dodged those limbs and using light shots she made the tendrils and hands return to the mass of black liquid. Her hand with which she was holding the staff glowed making Owlbert spread his wings and his eyes to glow. The palisman emitted a bright light that forced the darkness to retreat leaving free way for Luz. The girl charged against Belos, the darkness opened in front of her unable to bare the light coming from the staff. Luz reached Belos and swiped her staff hardly. Belos shielded himself with an arm.

The clash produced a bright flash but neither of them moved an inch. The lich tried to grab Luz with his other hand but Luz avoided it and began to throw more light spheres. Being so big was a disadvantage for the lich now. There was more surface where Luz could hit. And not showing any mercy Luz threw a rain of light spells at him. Just like his dark orbs against Luz, her light orbs were very uncomfortable for him. Being practically an entity of pure darkness the light left a nasty sensation on him, not to mention that he was receiving damage now.

Luz casted another big sphere in Belos chest. The spell burst when touching him causing the lich to fall back again, this time with more force. The lich crashed against some pillars making them collapse. Belos grabbed one of the fallen pillars and threw it at her. With a quick move of her hand Luz casted a spell and a pair of big abomination hands raised form the floor and caught the flying object and threw it away. With another motion of her hand the hands dissolved into purple goo and in a second they raised in both side of Belos and tried to crush him.

Belos stretched his arms to his sides stopping the powerful slam of the abomination hands. The lich had a monstrous strength. Belos clenched his hand and burned the abomination’s hands melting them into goo. Belos charged against Luz and threw a dark orb at her who responded with a light orb. The spells clashed between them, their opposite nature make them struggle before exploding violently. The shockwave produced by the spells was so strong that it cracked the surfaces of the room. Both Luz and Belos were pushed back by the shockwave. Belos buried his claws on the floor to stop himself from being pushed back. Luz for her part recovered from the recoil with a quick spin landing in a knee and trying to stop herself by pressing the staff and one hand on the floor.

While Luz was trying to stop herself form the shockwave Belos was already on his feet and more darkness emanated from his body and started to chase Luz. When Luz managed to stop herself the darkness was already surrounding her. The darkness engulfed her once again and the black liquid began to compress itself to form a dark sphere, but half the way the sphere vanished by a blinding light coming from the inside. All the darkness surrounding Luz retreated.

“That won’t work again!” Luz snapped.

The brunette casted several light orbs and spread them around the room. It was like a mined ground, little orbs of light were floating around the room making the darkness retreat to avoid the light. Belos raised some shadow hands from the sea of darkness to engulf the little orbs but when the hand closed it exploded and vanished. The darkness that was spread over the room was a part of Belos nasty energy materialized on that black liquid, so every time Luz vanished the darkness he lost part of his energy. Not wanting to lose too much energy and seeing that it would be impossible trap Luz for now Belos decided to retreat al the darkness of the room.

Even when Belos retreated all the darkness Luz still felt all the castle surrounded by that nasty energy, she wondered if it was because of Belos monstrous power. It was hard to sense Belos surprise attacks. But Luz didn’t hesitate. Now she was able to hurt Belos and that was enough for her to keep her assault. She won’t give him any chance to try another trick. So she charged against the lich.

Luz moved at full speed with Owlbert’s help. Belos made broken and sharp bones raise from the floor in an attempt to impale Luz. But Luz dodged all the sharp bones until she placed herself behind Belos. With her staff charged with light she hit Belos hard behind the knee to make him lose his balance. The lich bent by the hit and was impaled by ice shards. Belos roared by the pain, Luz had embodied her ice spell with light. Belos jerked breaking the ice needles and turned around quickly to attack Luz. Belos tried to claw Luz but the girl dodged the attack and charged against Belos skull. However Belos took Luz by surprise with a dark orb casted with his mouth.

Luz gasped when Belos opened his mouth and the dark sphere was already there. Belos launched the spell and hit Luz directly making her crash against the wall. The wall cracked badly and Luz fell to the floor, but the girl landed on her knee. The pain caused by the dark spells was the same, that nasty sensation of razors all over her body. However this time she didn’t receive any psychological damage. She was more determined to destroy Belos and help her friends, especially Eda and Amity. Luz stood up immediately and charged against the lich.

Luz and Belos exchanged several spells. Luz was attacking with all what she got. But it was hard to tell if Belos was doing the same or just using part of his power. The battle was fierce, the spells produced a destructive shockwave when colliding. Anyone who watched the battle will lost its breath but the only witnesses were the several light orbs that Luz casted.

Luz casted a big light orb and threw it at Belos. The lich covered with his arms and the hit pushed him back. When he downed his arms a blue flame was already in front of him. Belos was going to melt himself to avoid the explosion but the spell burst first. Belos’s hand and one of his antlers got frozen into a big ice shard. With both hands Luz casted a light orb. The light spell glowed and she shot a light beam against the ice shard, shattering Belos’s hand and antlers. The light spell was the first one that Luz learned so it has a very special place on her heart. She knew how to manipulate it like when she crafted that sign for Eda’s stand and the market, but she ever thought about using it as a weapon, until now. With all what she learn about magic this four years it was easy for her.

Belos held what remained from his arm and groaned angrily. Luz had embodied all of his spells with light so it would harm the lich. Belos was pissed off not just because Luz managed to destroy part of his body but because she had added light to an already mixed spell, it was ridiculous for him that a human could achieve something so complex with no effort. But this battle was far from over. Bones began to raise from the floor and then shattered into pieces just to merge into a new one to replace Belos’s missing bones. As long as his soul is protected on the phylactery he is immortal. And to destroy his body, Luz needs to left Belos without a trace of magic or he just will regenerate himself over and over. And without knowing it, she was achieving it. To regenerate what was left of his body Belos needed to use a lot of magic.

Belos roared in anger and charged against Luz clawing at her fiercely. Luz dodged the attacks and with a quick move she placed herself next to Belos head. She extended her arm ready to throw a light ball at Belos but her spell vanished half way. She ran out of magic. Luz gasped and before she could react Belos swiped his arm and hit Luz hard with the back of her hand making her yelp. Luz was sent flew with such force that part of wall where she crashed fall apart revealing the complex system of pipelines behind the wall. Luz didn’t notice those pipelines. Owlbert levitated the debris away so they didn’t fall on Luz.

Luz was breathing heavily but she stood up and cleaned the trail of blood from her mouth with her hand. She extended her arm aiming at Belos and tried to cast another spell but only sparks appeared form her hand.

“Tsk!” Luz face twitched in annoyance. She never thought that Belos had drained so much energy from her. Also she used a big amount of energy to place the seal on Belos.

“What’s the matter, human? Did you ran out of magic?” Belos laughed when seeing Luz attempting to cast a spell without success.

Luz didn’t answer to Belos’s mocks and charged against Belos with a piercing battle cry. Belos laughed at that action but got surprised by the witch. A big light orb hit him hard and made him crash on the wall behind. When he recovered he noticed some papers between Luz’s fingers. Luz attempted to use those glyphs as land mines at first, but she never thought that she will end in this point of having to depend on them again. But even without her magic she didn’t gave a step back. She just kept attacking Belos. The lich chuckled at Luz’s attack.

“Impressive. I forgot you used to use those. I see you improved your skills with them too. But that won’t change anything, human. Now that you lost your magic I don’t have any use for you. Die, human!” Belos roared and summoned some dark tendrils from his body.

The tendrils launched at Luz who flew away from them with Owlbert’s help. But without her magic she was able only to fly at Owlbert’s speed so she got a hard time avoiding the attacks. Luz mixed her glyphs and froze one of the tendrils. Belos broke and retreated the remaining part of it before it froze completely. Luz’s glyph spells were embodied with light too. Luz mixed the few glyphs on her hand along with light glyphs to vanish the remaining tendrils. But when she finished with the last one a black orb pushed Luz back. More black orbs where flying toward her. Luz jumped back to avoid the first one and flew away to avoid the rest but some of them hit her. Luz winced by the nasty feeling of the orbs but got up in no time.

Luz counterattacked with more spells and Belos did the same. The clash of the spells produced powerful shockwaves. Both of theme receiving a hit now and then and the room began to get more and more damaged. Even when Luz was enduring the battle she knew that her glyphs weren’t unlimited. At some point she will ran out of them. Luz took what was left of her glyph bundle and spread all of them but the light glyphs to the air, the little pieces of paper flew and where engulfed by the light orbs but nothing happened.

Belos laughed when nothing happened and threw a giant black orb against Luz so she had no other choice but to use her remaining light glyphs at once. Luz’s light orb matched Belos dark orb in size and power. The collision produced lightning discharges, both orbs struggled and started to deform as the pressure between them increased. Luz prepared herself for the imminent explosion covering herself with her cloak, but just before the orbs exploded a pair of giant decaying hands imprisoned the orbs between them. The hands exploded and shattered the putrid flesh around the room, however the explosion was diminished. Luz didn’t knew why Belos did that. Maybe that explosion would have caused him a lot of damage too. Whatever the case, Luz felt relief that the explosion didn’t hurt her already injured body.

“This is your end, human!” Belos began to run and pounced at Luz. The lich was laughing in anticipation.

“In your dreams, asshole!!” Luz slammed the tip of the staff on the ground and Owlbert spread his wings and his eyes glowed brightly.

All the glyphs that were engulfed by the light orbs activated. The little orbs glowed brightly and the glyphs glowed inside the orb with the color of their nature. Using the special bond with Owlbert she was able to manipulate all the orbs she casted previously and one by one the orbs glowed casting a powerful spell against the lich knocking him back.

Belos was astonished at such display of magic. He didn’t understand how Luz was doing that without magic. What the girl was doing after she get out of his nightmare prison was unknown for him even when he studied everything about magic when young. And that just pissed him off. It was ridiculous that a human achieved such a thing.

The orbs were embodied with every glyph Luz knew. And without knowing where the attack will come from the lich was at Luz’s mercy. Being so big made Belos an easy target. Even when he melted to escape to another place he received damage from the spells that hit the black liquid. It was a colorful display of magic. Fire, ice, water, lightning, plants, rocks, goo. Even when there were just basic spells it damaged the lich. At some point of the battle Belos kneeled, he had received a big amount of damage, by now his forces have diminished considerably. He used his arms to cover from the overwhelming spells. With every hit Belos received and with his power diminishing he enraged more and more until he reached a break point.

Belos roared in anger and releasing a powerful wave of magic pushed back the light orbs, vanishing the nearest one to him. Her eyes glowed so intensely that a blue flame surrounded them. Luz covered herself with her arms but the wave push her back some meters but she managed not to fall.

“I’ve had enough of your games, human!!!” The lich roared madly and the seal that was printed on his head burned with a green flame until it vanished.

“Your friends will be the first to die! Then I will drain the rebels and every single witch on the isles!” Belos’s eyes glowed and he raised a hand to the air and clawed it. Luz glared at him and waited in expectation for him to become stronger. But nothing happened. Belos couldn’t find the traces of the witches but the members of his coven. Seeing that nothing happened after several seconds Luz chuckled making the lich turn his look at the girl.

“They did it” Luz said with a smirk on his face.

“What!?” Belos asked in confusion.

“Have you forgotten? The plan wasn’t just to kick your ass. My friends have released everyone from your nasty marks” Luz wasn’t sure if the images she saw while trapped on the mindscape were real, but with Belos failure attempt to drain the energy of the witches of the isles she was sure now that those images were real “They won! Everyone is free from you!”

“NO! That’s impossible!” Belos was so focused on the battle that he never noticed when the marks began to disappear. He also wasn’t aware that Eda and Lilith were de-petrified. The lich focused to see in his mind what was going on in the Conformatorium and Bonesborough. The coven leaders were all dead. The only ones remaining were Odalia and Alador who were still fighting. The lich roared in rage and glared fiercely at Luz “I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!”

Belos enraged at the statement that all of the leaders were defeated and that Luz, a mere human, was enduring a battle against him and even more, she was injuring him with his spells. He began to breathe dark orbs at Luz. The brunette dodged the balls with Owlbert’s help flying around Belos. And suddenly one of the orbs hit the pipes on the back of the room. The pipes broke and began to fall. Belos ceased his attack and with a levitation spell he pushed away the falling pipes.

Luz watched surprised the action of the lich. Then something caught her attention. Something she spotted four years ago. Something she overlooked. If the Titan has been dead for eons _“Why does his heart is still beating?”_ Luz thought for an instant and the answer came to her _“The phylactery! His soul is inside the Titan’s heart!”_ Luz looked carefully at the room and finally noticed the pipes behind the broken wall, all of them coming from some main pipes that were connected to the heart. She focused really hard and finally she was able to sense the source of the nasty energy, all of it came from the Titan’s heart. She thought at first that it was because Belos was here, but now that she sense it carefully all the energy that surrounded the castle came from the heart.

Not wasting time Luz used some orbs to cast some fireballs at the heart. Belos melted immediately and appeared in front of the heart and deflected the fireballs with some dark orbs. With that, Luz confirmed what was evident now. She needed to destroy the heart.

Belos noticed Luz reaction and attacked Luz more fiercely. Luz tried to attack the heart but Belos’s relentless attacks didn’t gave her any chance. Luz dodged the attacks as best as she could with Owlbert’s help and countered some of them with some of the light orbs. But with the number of light orbs decreasing Luz was starting to get in serious troubles. Belos teleported himself behind Luz but before Owlbert could drag her Belos hit Luz with a swipe of his hand. Immediately the lich breathed a black orb that hit the brunette. Luz crashed hard on the floor and bounced several times before stopping herself. Luz stood up with some effort, she was breathing heavily and her sweat began to mix with the blood of her injuries. She was very tired after using all the life force that her body used for magic.

The desperate attempt of Belos to drain the energy from the witches told Luz that he had wasted a lot of energy too. But he wasn’t as bad as Luz. Even worse, he was attacking even with more force. Belos wanted to end this as quickly as possible just like Luz. Luz knew that if she continue like this she will be dead for sure in no time. So she made a risky move. Luz took out the Moonlight Blessing vial from the blister that Boscha gave them.

One of the things that she and Boscha weren’t sure about is what would happen if Luz drank the potion when she had low energy. She had tested it at full power getting the same result as her friends. They knew that when a witch drank the potion with low or none magic on the body the potion will grant the witch a temporary bust of magic but getting the twice of the side effects when the effect wore off. Luz gladly would test it to see what would have happened, but Boscha stopped her arguing that it would be too risky since they didn’t know where her magic came from. So in the end the results were unknown. But there was no time to think about that now so she just drank the potion without hesitation.

Luz felt the bust of energy running through her body. She winced slightly, the side effects didn’t take long to show, she could feel her body working at four hundred percent. But Luz ignored the pain and charged against Belos at incredible speed.

Luz spun her staff and released a powerful burst of light in front of Belos skull sending him to fly. The lich crashed on the wall, breaking it and revealing more pipes behind it. The lich couldn’t believe that Luz was able to cast spells again. Just having less than a minute to act, Luz didn’t waste time and with a move of her hands all the remaining orbs gathered and merged into a big light orb. The orb glowed and then it began to spin until it uncurled into a big light otter.

The otter hissed fiercely at Belos and charged against him immediately. Luz then focus all her energy and with a levitation spell began to pull the heart from its place. Seeing that, Belos ignored the big otter and threw several black orbs at Luz but the other moved quickly and deflected them with its tail. The otter charged at Belos again and breathed fire at him. Belos raised a wall of darkness to block the fire but the other continue his charge. Being made of light allowed the otter to pierce the wall without problem. Belos grabbed the otter by one limb but his hand got frozen instantly. The otter hissed and with a tail whip it pushed back Belos. Immediately the otter slammed both front paws in the floor and thorns raised from under Belos wrapping him by the legs and arms.

Belos watched astonished at the otter. What Luz have created wasn’t just a light spell with the form of an otter. The otter had embodied all the glyphs Luz’s merged with the light orbs. All spells mixed in one unique spell, something that nobody have managed to do in all the isles history. Belos enraged at the only idea that Luz, a mere human was able to mix every spell in that light otter. Belos turned his insane glare at Luz who was struggling to pull out the heart. The lich melted into black liquid and vanished, but the otter dived into the floor as if it was water. Just before Belos could attack Luz from behind the otter pushed him out of the floor and began to struggle with him. The lich pushed away the otter and was going to attack Luz but it was too late. With a fierce scream Luz pulled the heart out of the wall with all the bust of magic the potion gave her. The titan’s heart flew out making some of the pipes break and fall from the wall. Black mist emanated from the veins and arteries. The potion effect wore off and Luz fall to one knee in exhaustion. The brunette was breathing and sweating heavily.

Belos ignored Luz and summoned some darkness hands to catch the enormous heart but the otter pounced to it and pierced to the center of the heart. Inside the heart the otter curled and began to glow intensely. The mixture of spells made the heart explode violently. The castle trembled heavily by the explosion. All surface on the room cracked badly, some parts of the walls and ceiling collapsed. Owlbert protected Luz with a barrier while Belos covered himself with his arms. Pieces of flesh were scattered around the room, but a big part of the heart practically turned into dust by the force of the explosion. Luz achieved to destroy Belos’s phylactery but this wasn’t over yet, Belos was still alive.

A red orb glowed in the place where the heart exploded but after some errant moves it flew directly at Belos chest surrounding his black heart with a red aura. Belos felt his heart beating causing him to gasp. The only thing that kept him alive now was his remaining magic that animated his dead body. He was vulnerable again, after so much centuries and he didn’t have the energy to make an emergency phylactery anymore.

Luz’s powerful magic…Luz escaping from the darkness…Luz’s light spells…The light otter…The seal that the girl placed on his head…And now, the destruction of the Titan’s heart. All of those things popped in Belos’s mind. All of those things, done by a mere human…

Belos enraged and charged madly against Luz. Luz attempted to dodge the attack but her movements were slow because of her exhaustion, so she received the full blow of Belos’s hand. Luz crashed hard on a wall causing her to cough some blood. Before Luz fall to the floor Belos grabbed the girl by her torso and began to crush her.

Luz screamed in great pain, every single cell of her body ached. Luz grabbed Belos’s wrist trying desperately to free herself from the deadly grip but it was evident that the girl didn’t have the force to pull the lich away.

“I will squeeze you and drink your blood!!” Belos roared madly.

Luz glared at the lich but was far from giving up. Belos began to crush Luz again making the brunette to scream loudly. She tried to ignore the pain. There was just something on her mind. Destroy Belos. But with no magic and no more glyphs, she used her last resort. She did what she promised never to do.

_“Lo siento, mami…” **“[I’m sorry, mami…]”**_ Luz thought.

“When I finish you I will slaughter your friends and then I will drain the energy of every living beings in this world!!!!” Belos said in a deadly voice and his eyes glowed while staring at Luz “And when I finish whit this world I will destroy your world, starting with your mother!”

“Over my dead body!!” Luz tightened her grip on Belos wrist and screamed in anger.

Luz’s hands glowed and a powerful light spell destroyed Belos’s hand. The lich roared in pain and gave a step back. Luz joined her hands and casted several burst of magic that sent Belos crash against a wall. Luz landed on a knee and began to breathe even more heavily. Luz broke the promise she made to her mother since she opened the portal for the first time. She began to use the life force that kept her alive to cast spells.

“No!!! That’s not possible!! The potion wore off and you ran out of energy!!” Belos roared in anger. The lich regenerated his hand but it had a high cost on him. Without a source of magic the energy he used was the one remaining on him and he hadn’t much now. Luz have pushed him at the point that he used almost all of his reservoir.

“You should had studied humans better!! If you knew anything about humans you would know that we don’t give up so easily. And we always surpass our limits to achieve what we want!!! As long as I’m alive I will be able to do magic!!!” Luz charged against Belos and casted a powerful light orb and threw it at the lich making the wall break completely. Belos crashed on the pipelines behind the wall and these collapsed over him.

Belos got out from the debris with an angry roar. The lich could just got on his knee and began to breath heavily too. Luz noticed that and slammed her hands on the floor. Spell circles with some runes and a light glyph on the center appeared over the floor, walls and ceiling and started to turn slowly. Luz created a powerful barrier around the room so Belos wouldn’t flee from the place. Luz stumbled and her vision turned double. A barrier like that used a big amount of magic. She forced herself not to fall and shook her head to recover her vision.

“Fool!!! A barrier won’t stop me!!” Belos breathed a big dark sphere and it exploded when touched the barrier but when the smoke dissipated Belos watched astonished that the barrier didn’t have even a scratch.

While Belos was distracted with the barrier Luz took the chance to cast a burst of magic that pushed the lich back again making him fall over the fallen pipelines. What Belos had said was true, when using life force the spells were stronger. But Luz was not only using her life force, she was using the part that kept her alive, the one that was attached to her own soul. All her feelings were embodied on her spells making then incredible strong. But of course the cost was too high. With every spell she casted she felt more and more tired. The only reason she didn’t faint was her will and determination to save Eda. The witch that sacrifices herself for her four years ago. Just like her, Luz didn’t care if she was putting her life on risk. She will do anything for Eda, for her second mother.

Not only the barrier was the strongest barrier Belos had seen over the centuries, the last spell Luz threw at him was incredible powerful. And with that and what Luz achieved during the battle the lich finally lost his control. Belos roared insanely and began to throw dark orbs randomly over the room. Not a single orb hit Luz and the barrier remained untouched. Then Belos began to raise shadow hands under Luz but without that nasty energy surrounding the castle Luz was able to sense where the spell will raise. Luz dodged every single hand making Belos enraged more.

Belos began to claw at Luz fiercely. Luz dodged Belos attacks and pushed him back with some light orbs. Belos roared insanely and darkness began to emanate from his back and took the form of a nasty shadow and it charged against Luz. Luz clenched her fists and concentrated a big amount of her energy. A big owl of light burst from her with a loud hoot and flew against Belos’s shadow with a screech. Both figures clashed creating a powerful shockwave but the owl surpassed the shadow and vanished all the darkness and continue its flight until hitting Belos.

The lich was sent to fly against the pipelines under were the Titan’s heart used to be making the barrier glow but it didn’t even crack. Before the lich could do anything Luz charged and jumped on the chest of the creature and buried her hands placing them in front of the black heart. Luz felt her hands burning when inside the lich but she ignored the pain. Luz screamed angrily and with both hands casted a powerful light spell embodied with all her feelings against the lich. The blast of magic exploded destroying Belos’s heart, the only flesh that remained on his body. The force of the explosion pushed Luz away. Owlbert who was floating behind Luz flew directly to her hands and Luz used the staff to stop herself. The girl was soaked in sweat and her breathing was heavy not to mention all the injuries she had over her body. With her energy so low the barrier couldn’t remain and vanished, but it didn’t matter anymore.

The lich began to lose valance but didn’t fall. Belos began to walk toward Luz with a lot of effort until the lich fall to his knees just a few meters from Luz. The lich put his hand on his chest. Black liquid began to pour from the chest, mouth and eye sockets. The darkness surrounding him began to melt and form a pool on the floor. Without heart and vile sack there was no place for him to keep his magic so he couldn’t reanimate his own body anymore.

“Hu…man…” Belos said in a weak voice. He stretched his arm in an attempt to grab Luz but the lich finally collapsed on the floor. The darkness surrounding him melted into a pool of black liquid. The bones began to turn into dust. And when the monstrous skull crumbled it just left Belos’s mask behind. Luz had won the battle. The emperor had fallen…

\--------------------

\--------------------

**[Insert suggested music No. 4]**

Amity got down from her staff and ran toward the big doors, she hurried to enter the throne room and swung open the doors ready to attack the emperor with one hand set on fire and the other one holding her charged staff. Amity began to slow her pace until she came to a stops just a few steps from the door. The eyes of the mint haired girl went wide, she stopped breathing and her heart started to beat faster.

In the back of the room was a big creature roaring fiercely with its claws dripping blood. And in the place where the throne used to be were Lilith looking in astonishment at the creature, and next to her, on a pool of blood was Eda on her knees hugging tightly Luz while sobbing hysterically with the most heartbreaking screams someone has ever heard.

Amity drop her staff and she began to shake. Amity opened her mouth letting escape a muffled sound because of her lack of air. She breathed again and finally an insane piercing scream came out from her…

\--------------------

Under the pink tree, for the last three years, on the same spot, a life-size statue of Luz at her eighteen has been there, holding Owlbert staff with one hand and with Ravus staff on her back, looking at the horizon with that warm smile on her face. Amity remained still on her place just staring at the smiling statue, holding tightly the flower bouquet.

Just like Edric’s and Puddles’s, there were statues of Luz all around the isles. The biggest one was on the gardens of the Noceda Institute of Magic and Demonics. But the one under the pink tree was special. Under it, lies Luz. This was Luz’s final rest place. This was Luz’s tomb.

When once again nothing came out from her mouth Amity sighed and placed the beautiful arrangement on the base of the statue, and then she began to remove the dry leaves over the statue and all around it, with no magic. When finished she sat on the ground hugging her legs staring at the bright plate on the base.

[Here lies Luz Noceda]

[Savior of the Boiling isles]

[Beloved daughter and friend]

[And the most powerful witch on the demon and human realms]

[Glory to the Ancient Owls]

After a while Amity began to cast little light orbs that floated around the statue. When an orb vanished she casted a new one. This was what Amity did every time she was in this place. She just stayed there, without saying nothing and blaming herself. No matter how hard she tried, nothing ever came out from her mouth.

Meanwhile, back at the institute Eda and Lilith were waiting at the entrance. Both of them looking at the top of the pink tree that raised above the rest of the trees. Just like everyone else as time passed she continued with her life, but that didn’t meant it didn’t hurt anymore. Even when she was doing fine, this day was very hard for Eda too. Nothing have prepared her for what happened on the throne room. And those memories always came to her this day…

\---------------------

\---------------------

With a lot of effort Luz managed to stand up and she got close to the black pool. Luz have thought some cool words to said when Belos were down since she began training, but she just stared with a frown at the remaining mask for several seconds while trying to recover her breath. Then Luz chuckled by Owlbert’s words and turned her lock at the palisman.

“Yes little buddy, we destroyed that asshole. Don’t said that in front of Eda or she will think that I only taught bad things to you” Luz said in a weak voice and then chuckled again when Owlbert told her something more but the girl winced.

“Don’t make me laugh, please. I think I broke everything” her chuckles made her body ache. Her body was at its limit by the side effects of the potion and the abuse of her life force. It was surprising that she hadn’t fainted yet. But she couldn’t. There was one last thing she needed to do.

“Come on little buddy, we-” Luz gasped and coughed blood. She felt a sharp pain on her chest. The girl turned her look and saw a nasty dark spike piercing her chest. Blood begin to pour from the corner of her mouth. Belos’s nasty laugh echoed weakly on the room.

“You may have won…human…but you will not enjoy your victory…” the lich began to laugh weakly again.

Owlbert glowed with a blinding light vanishing the spike and the pool of black liquid. Belos nasty laugh ceased. The spike pierced Luz completely, damaging her heart and spine making Luz lose all sensation of the lower part of her body. The only thing that gave support to Luz was the same spike. But when it vanished Luz fall hard to the floor.

Owlbert detached himself from the staff and began to fly in panic over Luz. The palisman tried to call her but the girl began to drift into unconsciousness.

“E…da…” The girl said weakly before losing conscious.

The sudden noise of something breaking made Owlbert turn his look at one of the side entrances. King, Lilith and Eda appeared through the shattered door ready to fight. However Eda’s smile disappeared once she spotted Luz lying over a pool of blood on the floor.

“Luz!!!!” Eda practically snatched Ravus from Lilith’s hands and flew at full speed to Luz. Owlbert perched on Eda’s shoulder.

Eda held Luz and began to panic when spotting the big hole in her chest. Eda shook Luz in an attempt to wake her up calling her name over and over. King and Lilith reached them and Lilith kneeled next to her sister. King just stood still in front of them. All of them with concerned eyes. After some seconds Luz winced. Eda’s voice had reached the girl. Luz slowly opened her eyes and took her some time for her vision to adjust. When her vision finally focused and spotted Eda she smiled.

**[Insert suggested music No. 5]**

“Hey, mama owl” Luz said weakly but with a warm smile.

“Yes, mama owl is here. Don’t worry Luz, mama is here” Eda said with a weak smile. “Look how beautiful you have grown and I see you have good taste on clothes too”

Luz chuckled at Eda’s compliment. “Thanks, I learned from the best. Guess what…I defeated that asshole”

“That’s great my little owlet. You can tell me all about it later. Now let’s heal your wounds” Eda said in a very concerned voice and then she placed her hand over Luz’s chest but nothing happened. Remembering she has no magic she looked at her sister with pleading eyes “Lily! Lily! Heal her! Please, heal her!” she asked desperately.

Lilith placed her hands over Luz wound and began to focus her energy on the palm of her hands but as soon as they glowed a bright blue the spell broke. Lilith tried it again with the same result.

“Lily!! What are you doing!! Hurry!!!” Eda said a bit loud.

“I…I can’t…” Lilith said with a concerned voice.

“Dammit Lily, just do it!!”

Lilith was going to try it again but Luz grabbed one of her hands. Both witches turned their looks at Luz and the girl shook her head slowly. Lilith’s eyes went wide. With that single gesture she understood everything. They couldn’t do anything to help her.

“It’s okay…I’m just happy that you’re free. You did a great job little buddy, I knew you could do it…” Luz turned her look at King and smiled at him. The demon could just watch with watery sad eyes. Eda panicked more but refused to believe there was nothing they could do to help Luz.

“D-Don’t talk Luz. Save your strength…”

“Eda…” Luz said weakly but Eda had a panic attack and didn’t listened to her. The witch began to scan the room desperately trying to find something to help Luz.

“…I-I…We’re going to get out of this place and…”

“Eda…”

“…and we’re going to take you to the healers and then everything is going to be okay and…and…”

“Mama Eda…” Luz grabbed gently Eda’s arm. The touch and those words snapped Eda’s out of her panic attack and she turned her look at Luz once again. Luz was just smiling at her. Eda watched at the girl with a very concerned expression.

“Thanks for risking your lives so I could get back home. And it was a wonderful gift the one you left for me inside the Owl House. I was able to learn magic thanks to you. Everything that you have done for me means a lot” Luz smiled warmly at them. A tear formed on the corner of Luz’s eyes.

“Save your strength, sweetie. We’re going to help you, just…” Lilith said with a weak smile.

Luz chuckled at those words and offered another smile at Lilith. “I’m sorry…I have to use almost all of my life force to destroy that monster. But before I run out of energy I have a gift for you. In gratitude of everything that you have done for me” Luz traced slowly a small spell circle with each hand dragging some of her remaining life force.

“Luz, stop! Don’t do that!” Lilith said almost in panic.

Two scrolls appeared in front of her hands. She took them and focused more energy on the scrolls. She stretched her arms until reached the head of both witches. The scrolls glowed and unfolded before merge into them. An aura surrounded Eda and Lilith and her eyes recovered its natural color. The clear band on their hair also disappeared. The sisters felt immediately the magic flowing again in their bodies. Eda and Lilith stared at each other and got astonished. Luz had removed the curse on them.

“I’m sorry for not giving those to King but, I wanted to do it myself. I worked very hard to find a cure for the curse. I’m glad it worked” Luz said in a weaker voice. Casting magic in that state had a very high cost. But she didn’t mind. Without energy and the massive loss of blood she knew she wouldn’t survive this, but she refused to die until she cured Eda and Lilith from the curse. And now that she achieve it the brunette began to felt sleepy. “Hey, mama owl…”

“Yes…my little owlet?” Eda asked gently.

“I want to stay here…under the pink tree…”

Eda didn’t understood what she meant with that in that moment, she was worried sick about Luz that she couldn’t think clearly.

“Aunt Lily…I wish I could have known you better” Luz offered the warmest smile Lilith had seen. Those words made tears begin to roll from Lilith’s eyes.

“Please…tell my mom that I love her and that I’m sorry for having to break my promise…I left Hooty and the portal with Bat Queen. You just need to pick them up…King and Owlbert know how to find my house…” Now King was the one that was beginning to cry.

“And…watch Amity for me, okay? Her life has been hard enough…don’t judge her please…Oh…and guess what…the palisman tree called me…it would had been nice to carve my palisman with your help…”

“What are you saying, Luz. We’re going to carve your palisman when you recover. That’s the first thing we’re going to do!” Eda smiled at Luz.

“…Hey, mama Eda…” Luz caressed gently Eda’s cheek and offered her the warmest smile she had “I love you…”

Luz smile began to fade and her hand began to slide form Eda’s face until it went limp.

“Luz?” Eda said with a hoarse voice “Luz!” Eda shook Luz with some energy and called her in an attempt to wake her up, her calls suddenly turned into desperate shouts, but it was useless. Luz was gone. Lilith covered her mouth and began to sob. Eda began to cry and hugged Luz’s body tightly and what started with weak sobs soon became heartbreaking screams. King for his part frowned but tears were rolling down her skull. He had a mixture of emotions inside him. Half of him was en deep grief but the other half wanted to slaughter the responsible of killing his best friend.

Eda’s screams were suddenly overshadowed by a strong explosion on the other side entrance. From that door came Kikimora with several coven guards.

“KILL THEM!!!” Kikimora commanded to the guards.

King enraged at the interruption and his eyes glowed a bright red. The demon charged against the guards and pounced at them. All the guards stopped him with a levitation spell. King roared fiercely getting angrier with every second it passed. Eda was lost on her sorrow and didn’t care about anything but Luz. Lilith also let out her anger and was going to attack but froze on her place when she got up and watched astonished at King.

The demon began to grow more and his second pair of eyes appeared on his skull. The guards weren’t able to hold him and their spell broke. King landed making the room tremble. The demon straightened when reaching twenty meters tall. But unlike that the first time, something else happened. A gold crown began to materialize over his head. When the floating crown finished to appear it got surrounded immediately by blue fire.

“NAFL'FHTAGN YA NYTH'DRNN NG F' AH'N'GHA NILGH'RI!!!!” King roared fiercely in a language no one understood. The shockwave released by the monstrous powers of King made all the castle tremble violently. That shockwave made more of the ceiling and walls collapse, some pipelines and cogs of the ceiling began to fall. Lilith reacted and pushed away all the debris that were falling over them with a levitation spell.

King returned his glare at Kikimora and the guards and threw a blow with great force. Kikimora and the guards got paralyzed in fear just by King’s glare. They just stayed there watching as his hand approached. All of them were crushed by King powerful slam. King lifted his hand just to slam them with the other hand. He did it one more time before he closed his hand to grab the crushed bodies. His sharp claws left a deep mark on the floor. King roared and threw the bodies against the wall. The bodies crashed in the wall splattering blood over it. Tears began to roll from King’s eyes while he roared to the sky.

The words King shouted when transforming broke the seal of all the demons around the Boiling isles. The eyes of all demons glowed and they morphed into their true form. Every witch on the isles looked at them with astonishment and fear. But the demons just attacked the coven guards leaving a trail of blood behind them. The remaining guards around the isles fall in the hands of the demons, just those ones that were knocked out or surrender survived. Until this day no one knows how the demons knew who to attack. Eda and Lilith suspected that it has to do with King’s feelings, somehow they could sense King’s orders. After that day nobody made fun of King. He earned his title as the King of Demons that night.

Back in the castle an insane scream caught Lilith’s attention. She turned around and looked Amity stood in front of the main entrance with an insane look on her face.

“Amity!” Lilith was going to run and embrace the girl to calm her but in that moment Boscha and Willow arrived the room, both of them froze on their steps when seeing King.

“Is that King!?!?” Willow asked with astonishment “Lu-” Willows was going to call Luz but then she spotted the terrible scene. Boscha was already watching with wide eyes at the broken Eda holding Luz’s dead body.

Amity began to walk slowly and set her hands on fire. Not thinking clearly and with no knowledge of what happened she concluded that ‘that thing’ with blood dripping from his claws was responsible of Luz’s death. Boscha noticed that and acted quickly.

“Stop her!!” Boscha said to Willow. With tears on their eyes both girls hurried at Amity and each girl grabbed one of her arms. But because of their injuries it was difficult for them to hold the girl. Amity struggled fiercely to release herself. Her gaze was lost in King. “Lilith!! Knock her down!!”

Lilith hurried to the girls and casted a sleep spell over Amity, however the girl kept struggling. Lilith had to cast the spell two more times before Amity fall to the floor. Boscha and Willow fall over her. Willow got up and hurried to King. Boscha tightened her grip on Amity’s cloak and lowered her face. She bit her lip in an attempt to suppress her sobs but the girl sniffled heavily.

Willow placed her hand over King’s foot making the demon to turn his look at the girl. Willow stared at him with a very sad expression and tears rolling on her face. King began to shrink until he was that little demon again. King curled himself on the floor and began to sob. Willow lifted him up and hugged him tightly. Both of them crying heavily.

Eda’s hysterical screams make them feel even worse but everyone remained silently until Eda let out all her grief.

“Boscha…” Lilith said gently “Where is everyone?” Boscha was now sitting on the floor with Amity’s head on her lap.

“In the main hall” Boscha said in a very soft voice.

“I heard you have to fight the coven leaders. Is everyone okay?” Lilith asked with concern. And she received the answer she didn’t want to hear. Boscha shook her head.

“We lost Puddles, Viney’s griffin, on Bonesborough…and…and…Alador killed Ed” Boscha said at the verge of tears again. Lilith covered her mouth when hearing that.

“Oh my…No wonder why Amity ended like this” Lilith said in a very sad voice. And for making things worse Boscha shook her head again.

“She didn’t know”

“What!?” Lilith asked with astonishment.

“She thinks Ed is alive. Em had to lie to her so she would leave to help Luz…But I see it was too late”

Lilith’s eyes went wide and froze for a minute. She got concerned of Amity, she didn’t know how she would react when she wakes up and find the truth.

“Where is he?” Boscha asked in a vicious voice while frowning at the floor. The bitterness on her voice snapped Lilith from her thoughts.

“Who?” Lilith asked confused.

“That fucking bastard!”

“He’s gone. Luz destroyed him” Lilith said gently.

“Good” Boscha said coldly but it was evident that she wished to have a chance to kill the lich with her own hands “Lilith, what happened?” Boscha voice began to ease.

“I would like to know that too. But I think we should take care of Luz, Ed and Puddles first. We’ll have time to find out what happened here later” Lilith said gently and got up again. Boscha just nodded. Lilith approached Eda and placed one hand over her shoulder “Sister…”

Eda didn’t move or answer, she was just staring at Luz.

“Edalyn. We have to go” But Lilith got no answer from Eda. Lilith sighed and then turned her look at Willow and King who were sitting in front of Eda now. “King…do you mind if you grow like when you helped us to fight and carry Luz and Edric out of here?”

“No problem” The little demon said without energy and got down form Willow’s lap. The little demon grow again and leaned to carry Luz.

“NO!!” Eda yelled fiercely and tightened her grip on Luz “I will take her…”

“Very well, Edalyn” Lilith said gently “I will go ahead with King to the main hall, we’ll-”

“The castle is a wreck, the only free path is by the main hall. We don’t need to split up” Boscha said.

“Okay…We should get going then” Lilith said gently.

“King, do you mind?” Boscha asked gently.

The demon nodded and lifted Amity gently and began to walk on his hind legs. Boscha hurried to another room and brought two big blankets and covered Luz with one. They left the throne room and walked all the way to the main hall. No one wanted to hurry to spread the bad news to everyone else. Once they reached the main hall King leaned Amity gently on the floor and entered the main hall with Lilith, the rest waited outside.

They entered through the big hole on the wall. King’s loud steps drag their attention.

“King!? Is that you buddy? You look fierce man!” Gus said with some enthusiasm. However the demons said nothing. Gus noticed the sadness in his eyes and his mood dropped.

Lilith approached Emira and Viney. Emira’s head was resting on Viney’s shoulder. Edric’s head was resting en Emira’s lap. She caressed gently Emira’s and Viney’s heads. “I’m sorry, sweeties…I think is time for us to leave this place. King will take care of Edric, Emira” Lilith said gently.

“Lilith…what happened?” Emira asked in a tired voice.

“Well, everything is over. The emperor is dead…but…” Lilith remained silent for a moment. Everyone stared at her waiting for her to answer. Lilith took a deep breath and told the bad news to everyone.

Everyone’s eyes went wide at hearing that Luz was dead. Gus gave a step back not wanting to believe the truth.

“That’s not true! You’re lying! No one is stronger than Luz! King, tell her!” Gus practically yelled. But when King just turned his look and frowned at the floor he understood that it was true. Luz was gone. The impression make Gus fall to the floor. All of the youngsters were crying now. Lilith looked at the floor with sad eyes and gave them some time. When everyone was ready to go King approached Emira and lifted Edric’s body gently. Viney covered Edric with the blanket.

Everyone left the main hall and joined the rest in the middle of the corridor. Eda was sitting on a fallen pillar holding Luz. She had uncovered Luz’ head. She was holding gently her cheek while looking at her. The ones that arrived watched with grief the heartbreaking scene. Emira turn her attention at Boscha who was sitting next to Amity and she kneeled next to her and caressed Amity’s face gently. “How is she?”

“Hard to tell” Boscha said in a soft voice.

“Did she faint?” Emira asked and Boscha shook her head.

“We have to use a sleep spell on her. She was pretty broken when found that Luz was dead. I don’t want to think how she will react when she finds about Edric” Boscha said in a sad voice.

“I’m sorry…baby sister” Emira whispered and do her best to hold back her tears but she couldn’t. Tears began to fall from her face again.

“We should get going now” Lilith said gently.

“Wait…” Eda said in a hoarse voice after all that screaming. Everyone turned their attention at Eda. “I have to know”

“Edalyn…I think we should wait until getting out of here” Lilith said gently.

“No, I have to know now!” Eda said and glared at her sister.

“It’s ok Lilith. I think we all want to know what happened. And it wouldn’t be very smart for the guards to bother us now…” Boscha said in a deadly voice. Lilith was going to say something but change her mind and just nodded.

“Owlbert…show me” With those words the little palisman flew from her shoulder and drew a spell circle in the air showing the memory since they reached the castle. Everyone watched carefully the memory. They saw everything. The interaction with Odalia. Her little talk with King. Belos’s past. Belos evil form. The fierce fight, every part of it but what happened on the mindscape. They just watched an angry Luz freeing herself from the black orb. They watched amazed all the battle. And finally they reached the part that everyone wanted to know. An exhausted Luz stabbed by Belos’s final action. The memory ended when Eda, Lilith and King entered the room.

“You did great, my beautiful daughter…I’m so proud of you” Eda said with a weak smile while caressing gently Luz’s cheek before tears began to fall from her face again. It was very hard for them to look at that. Seen the carefree and rough Eda in that state was too much for them. Some of them began to cry again.

“We should leave this place now” Emira said with a hoarse voice not wanting to spend another second in the castle.

“I agree” Lilith said gently “I’ll take care of Amity, Emira. I can see you had a hard time during your battles”

“Thanks…”

Lilith levitated Amity carefully and began to head out of the castle. If there were guards on the castle they didn’t crossed their way. When they reached the bridge, the group that was in the castle noticed all the dead guards scattered around. The rest told them that when they arrived they were already dead.

“Maybe that thing that attacked us killed those idiots” King said looking around the area.

“Probably that’s the best explanation” Lilith said while looking at the half of a guard clinging from a statue.

“How are we going to get out of here?” Willow asked looking at the long road ahead of the bridge.

“Wait just a moment” Lilith said and raised her staff. Ravus eyes glowed and a drakkar flew out from somewhere in the castle and landed in front of them. Lilith leaned Amity gently on one of the seats while King leaned Edric carefully on another seat, then the demon helped Eda to get aboard and then he shrunk again. Eda still refused to let go of Luz. Barcus, Gus and Jerbo offered to head to Bonesborough to help Viney retrieve Puddles from the wrecked town. Knowing that by now no one was on the Conformatorium Willow and Boscha decided to go with them to help there. They were unaware of what the demons do around the isles. Lilith nodded and asked them to spread what happened in the castle and that they came to the square of the town for giving the details the next day. Emira decided to go with Lilith not wanting to leave Amity and Edric. As much as Viney and Emira wanted to be with each other they knew they needed to be on their respective places. Lilith told them to meet with them later at the Owl House. Everybody nodded and departed to Bonesborough. Lilith traced a spell circle and the drakkar headed to the Bat Queen’s den.

When they arrived the Bat Queen was already expecting for them outside of the cave. When Luz died the barrier surrounding the forest fall. In that moment the Bat Queen knew that Luz was gone. The little bats flew near but stopped in mid-air, her mother must have told them something and they hurried back to the cave. Lilith told her the short version of what happened. The Bat Queen gave her condolences to Emira and Eda. Knowing by the palisman of the isles that the entire place was a wreck she offered use a stasis spell on Edric and Luz until everything was settle for their burial since even with magic it will take a day or two to prepare everything. They gladly accepted and thanked her. Since the cave wasn’t a good place for keeping them she went with them to where the Owl House used to be. Bat Queen called his kids and they immediately hid on her hair and didn’t came out.

The Bat Queen gave Eda the cheat box but she didn’t let go of Luz so Lilith took it instead. Lilith took out Hooty and paced it in the floor and returned him to his normal size. Hooty began to complain but when stretched to complain with Eda she noticed Luz and said no more. The owl demon gave sad hoot and retreated to the door.

“I will take them to your nest if you don’t mind” Bat Queen asked softly.

Lilith nodded and thanked her. But Eda didn’t release her grip.

“Edalyn…you have to let go of her…” Lilith said in a gently and soft voice.

The Bat Queen began to levitate Luz slowly until Eda released her grip. It took a while. The Bat Queen took Edric and Luz to Eda’s room. Inside she leaned them carefully on the nest and then she flew back. Then she offered to take Amity and Emira told her to take her to Luz’s room since there was the only bed on the house. They entered the house and Emira went to Luz room to watch on Amity. Eda stopped in front of her wanted poster and stared at it for some seconds before rip it off from the wall roughly. The loud noise of shattering glass made Lilith jump and turn her look to Eda. Being the most powerful witch on the Boiling isles worth her nothing. So much power and she couldn’t help Luz. She felt ashamed of herself for the first time in her life. Lilith approached Eda but just before she could place her hand on her shoulder Eda spoke.

“Leave me alone…” Eda said hoarsely.

“I’ll be upstairs if you need me, sister…” Lilith left Eda to her grief and headed to Luz’s room to check on Amity.

Eda slumped on the coach just staring at the void. King curled next to her and Eda placed a hand on his back without taking her gaze away from the void. The Bat Queen perched on the tower to guard the house. After some time the rest of the team arrived and entered the house. The Bat Queen notified Lilith and she and Emira went down to the living room, the Bat Queen joined them and they talked a little about what was the next thing to do.

When they finished Lilith told them to rest. And even when no one feel like doing it they crashed out by the exhaustion on the spot they were sitting. Emira returned to Luz’s room with Viney following her and they fall asleep soon. Even when they slept nobody rested that night, all what happened that day had been very traumatic. Nightmares were the common guest of everyone that night. The only ones that remained awake were Eda, Lilith and the Bat Queen. Eda didn’t move from the couch. Lilith and the Bat Queen cleaned gently the blood on Luz’s and Edric’s bodies and then the bat Queen removed the stained blood from the clothes and repaired them too. They looked as new. When finished they laid them down on the nest again and left the room.

The next day, Eda and King left the house before anyone got up. Lilith offered to go with her but she rejected the offer. Outside the house Eda opened the portal and crossed the door to the human realm.

On the human realm Camila was sitting in the kitchen drinking some tea. She didn’t sleep much either, she was to anxious thinking on her daughter fighting in a war. A knock on the door snap her out from her thoughts and she went to the front door. When opened she spotted Eda, King and Owlbert and smiled automatically. If Eda was here that meant that Luz and her friends had succeeded.

“So, I finally have the honor to-” Camila’s smile soon disappeared when seeing their sad faces. King jumped down and approached Camila and offered something to her. “What is-” When Camila unfolded the piece of cloth she saw that it was Luz old cloak. Luz gave that cloak to King but it didn’t feel right for him to keep it. He thought that if someone has to keep it that must be Camila. Before Camila could said something King shook her head with teary eyes saying everything to the woman. The memory of just the day before came to Camila’s mind. Luz smiling warmly at her for a long time before crossing the portal. Camila’s eyes went wide and began to fill whit tears immediately. Camila fall to her knees and began to sob hysterically. King hugged her and began to sob with her. Eda spilled some tears but did her best not to brake. Eda helped Camila and took her to the couch. It took a lot of time for Camila to calm down. They remained silent for a long time until Eda spoke.

“I’m sorry…I have no excuse…I should have been with her…” Eda said looking at the floor. She couldn’t watch Camila to the eyes. She never felt so ashamed on her life.

“What happened?” Camila asked with a quavering voice.

“She…” Eda was saying but Camila placed her hand on hers.

“Show me”

Eda lifted her gaze and looked at Camila’s pleading eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea but she also knew that Camila deserved to see it if that was what she wanted. “Okay…Owlbert”

Owlbert draw a spell circle and repeated the same memory that he showed to everyone else. Camila looked at the memory attentively. The only sight of Luz make her cry again. She watched the fierce battle of her daughter and when the memory came to the final part she began to cry heavily when watched at her daughter been stabbed by a dark spike. Eda suddenly jumped from the couch and threw a magic shot at the memory when seeing that part. The magic shot pierced the memory and hit the wall behind making a hole to the kitchen. Eda fall to her knees and began to sob and hit the floor with her fists in frustration. If she had been there. If only she had her magic in that moment. With just one spell this wouldn’t have happened. She cursed herself for not being able to help Luz.

When Luz fall to the floor and nothing more happened Camila leaned to Eda and placed her hand over her back. Camila thought that if she was suffering as much as she then it was true that she really loved Luz as much as she said on her letter. Camila was going to say something when a loud sound coming from the memory dragged her attention. This time Owlbert didn’t stop the memory. Eda flinched when hearing her own voice coming out from the memory. Camila began to watch again, hearing carefully Luz’s final words. Hearing Luz’s final words again was too much for Eda and she couldn’t hold it any longer, she began to sob heavily again.

It hurt Camila watch her daughter die on that memory, but it hurt her too watch the broken state in which Eda ended when Luz died on her arms. Eda began to sob hysterically when heard her own screams. Camila hugged Eda trying to comfort the witch and to find some for her own. Camila began to sob again too.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” Eda continue apologizing for Luz’s death.

“It wasn’t your fault…I’m the one that have to thank you for being with her when she departed. Thank you Eda, for taking care of Luz when she was on your world. Thanks for being in my daughter’s life, I know she felt the same way” Camila said between sobs. Those words just make Eda sob more.

Camila knew that it wasn’t Eda’s fault. Luz told her all the story and was grateful that even without her magic she made her way to Luz even if it was just for held her hand in her final hour. Camila was completely broken but hearing Luz final words she understood that more than giving her life to prove something or to gain the approval of everyone she just did it for the ones she loved. To protect the place where she felt happy, the place where she belonged. Both women cried for a long time.

Meanwhile on the demon realm everyone have shared their memories of their battle with Lilith. Everyone but Amity who was still unconscious. Everyone watched attentively at them. Everyone felt the same, everything had been insane. The leaders, the relics. Everything they went through. Emira’s memory was the hardest one for everyone to see. Not just because of Edric’s death but because Amity’s behavior after that. Boscha spilled some tears when seeing Amity lost in her anger. But everyone got the same reaction when seeing Odalia’s death. Their expression turned into one of horror when hearing her laugh until death. The bitch really was crazy. Lilith was practically boiling internally by her anger. She wished to have the chance for killing Odalia for everything she have done with her own hands. But she was more concerned that Amity was the responsible of corrupting the Juggernaut, telling her that the mint haired girl have too many negative emotions bottled inside her. She wished that she would had been a better mentor for Amity. And she begged that it wasn’t too late to get rid of them.

Lilith needed everyone for later conference, so she told them to relax a little, take a bath, and eat something or whatever they needed. No one was on the mood of eating but everyone took a very long bath. Part because they lost themselves on their thoughts and part because they wanted that the water took away the grief from them. While they waited for a bathroom to get free the Bat Queen healed their untreated injuries, starting whit Jerbo whose arm was a jigsaw. She managed to fix it nicely but he needed to keep the cast for at least a month. Barcus eye was a lost case but he didn’t mind. The injuries of the rest weren’t that bad but there were some broken ribs and fissured bones. Being Boscha and Emira the ones with the worst injures after Jerbo.

Emira returned to Amity’s side and after a while Lilith entered and was going to discuss with Emira how to tell everything to Amity when the younger witch began to jerk and moan. Amit suddenly wake up with a scream, there was a horrified expression on her face and she was breathing heavily. Emira hugged her to calm her down. Amity removed the sweat on her forehead with her hand and looked all around the place.

“Where…” Amity asked with a tired voice.

“At the Owl House. It’s alright, Mittens. You’re safe” Emira said in a gentle and soft voice. Amity relaxed at that and let out a deep breathe.

“Does that mean…”

“Yes, sweetie. Everything is over. Belos is dead” Lilith said in a gentle and calm voice. But inside her, she wasn’t sure how to tell Amity everything. She thought that maybe she didn’t remember a thing after setting a step on the throne room.

“Thanks Titan…for a moment I thought we lost. I-I was dreaming that father have killed Ed and then when I reached the throne room Belos have turned into a big monster and killed Luz”

Emira and Lilith remained silent for a moment.

“Amity. How much do you remember before fainting?” Lilith asked gently.

“I-I…I’m sorry I can’t get out that horrible nightmare from my mind. Just give me a minute…” Amity held her head with one hand for help herself focus in recalling what happened.

Emira tightened her grip and her eyes began to fill with tears. She didn’t know how to tell her sister everything but she knew that the longer she waited the worse it will be. She regretted now for not telling her in that moment. Emira pulled from Amity and took her by the shoulders.

“Mittens…” Emira said hoarsely making Amity to look at her “It wasn’t a dream…”

“Wha-” Amity said in a weak voice.

“They’re gone…” Emira said with tears rolling down her cheeks “Luz and Edric are gone…”

“I’m sorry, Amity…” Lilith said softly with a very sad face.

Amity’s eyes went wide and she pushed away Emira’s hands. Amity jumped out of the bed and hurried outside the room. She stopped on the door and looked around the hall and her eyes stopped on Eda’s room, the doors were ajar. Amity began to run to Eda’s room.

“Wait! Amity!” Lilith shouted and began to run after the girl. Emira just began to sob on her place unable to move.

Lilith was just a few steps behind Amity but when reached the stairs she collided with Boscha who hurried upstairs after hearing the commotion. Both witches fall to the floor.

“Ams! Don’t go there!” Boscha called her while on the floor, but Amity entered the room. Lilith and Boscha untangled from each other and hurriedly got up and ran to the room.

Amity approached the nest and spotted Luz and Edric laying in it. Both of them with their hands on their chests. Amity stretched her arm toward them with the intention to shake them so they woke up but she froze on her place. The scene on the throne room came back to her mind, a broken Eda holding a dead Luz. She could hear Eda’s screams clearly as if she was there. Then the moment in which Alador stabbed Edric came to her. Amity eyes widened in horror and she fell to her knees. Before she could let out her grief those memories of when she gave to her anger were unlocked. The nasty abomination slaughtering her father. Her relentless attack against her mother. And then, the only image on her mind was the insane smile of her mother’s face. _“Congratulations, you’re finally a Blight, my dear”_ And then her horrible laugh echoed on Amity’s mind. _“You’re perfect now, Amity”_

She began to blame herself for everything. She start to think that if she had been there Luz would be still alive. That if she had been stronger Ed would be still alive. If only she hadn’t followed her mother. She blamed herself for abandon Luz. She always had the option not to fight and help Luz, but she preferred to fight against her mother. She wanted so desperately to get rid of her that without noticing she fall on her game. She recalled what her mother told her. Once again Odalia have manipulated her to do exactly what she wanted her to do. The laugh of her mother echoed on her head.

Boscha practically slipped on the floor when hurried to hug Amity. Boscha was grateful that Lilith and the Bat Queen took care of the bodies or maybe this would be worse. But then Boscha just realized something. Amity wasn’t screaming. Boscha pushed herself away from Amity and stared at her face.

“Ams?” Boscha said gently. She didn’t receive an answer making Boscha worry.

Amity was staring at the horizon with wide eyes. There wasn’t a single tear on them.

“Sweetie. We should return to Lu- to the other room” Lilith said gently.

But before Lilith or Boscha could help her Amity just stood up, turned around and left the room. Boscha and Lilith didn’t know what to do. They never expected that reaction. They left the room and looked at Amity return to Luz’s room. Everyone else were on the stairs in expectation. Amity didn’t seem to notice them or she didn’t care about it. Amity sat on the bed and Emira hurried to hug her still crying. Lilith and Boscha entered the room and stared at the sisters. Emira was going to apologize for not telling her before but Amity spoke first.

“I want to see it” Amity said in an emotionless soft voice.

“What?” Emira said with a quavering voice.

“Show me…” Amity said with the same voice.

“Ams, I don’t think should do that right now” Boscha said gently.

“SHOW ME!” Amity yelled making Emira to push herself back in fear. There was a furious glare on her face. Everyone flinched even those who were on the stairs in expectation.

Lilith sighed and gave a step forward “Very well, Amity. This wouldn’t be easy to watch, just have it in mind”

Lilith traced the spell circle and showed Amity the memory Owlbert shared with them. Lilith didn’t censored a second. Amity watched all the deal. After seeing that burst of anger Lilith got mad immediately but controlled herself not to show it. She felt so much anger of what that bitch made to Amity who used to be such a sweet girl after meeting Luz. That glare was wrong in so many ways. When the memory ended the three witches inside the room looked at Amity in expectation.

“It’s all my fault…” Amity said emotionless. Making Emira, Boscha and Lilith flinch. Amity began to blame herself. Watching that Luz stood for her once again just make her feel even guiltier. Even when Luz had to fight alone because Amity didn’t stick to the plan she still believed and trusted her. And just like Eda when seeing the final part of the memory she began to felt even guiltier and began to think what if. If I had been there I could have saved her. If only I had been there she wouldn’t have used all of her energy. If I had helped her…Then another thought cross her mind. If I had been there Emira…would have died too. No matter which path she chose, she would have lost two of the most important persons for her. Then the words of her mother echoed on her mind once again _“_ _You’re willing to sacrifice your siblings for the love of the human!?”_ then Odalia’s nasty laugh echoed once again on her mind _“Amity, dear. Remember, nothing else matter but to achieve your objective”_ and once again her final words echoed on her mind _“Congratulations, you’re finally a Blight, my dear”_ and her nasty laugh echoed once again on her mind.

Amity began to believe that her mother was right. She left aside the ones that were important for her just to complete her objective. She forgot completely of Luz and her siblings, she got consumed by her anger in her seek of revenge. During battle nothing mattered for her but to defeat her mother, and she didn’t just defeated her, she ended killing her. Without remorse, without a doubt… _“I’m sorry mother. A Blight don’t hesitate”_ In the end she just acted like her parents. She ended doing what her parents wanted her to do. With those thought and that nasty laugh echoing on her mind she finally broke.

“It’s not your fault, Amity” Lilith said gently.

“Yes…It is…” Amity traced a spell circle and showed them her part of the battle.

Everyone on the room watched horrified the memory, especially the talks between Amity and Odalia. Lilith began to understand what Luz meant when saying not to judge Amity. She never thought Odalia had done those kind of things to Amity since her early days. If not were for Luz the poor girl would have been broken before finishing school. There was no doubt now that Odalia was the biggest bitch on the Boiling isles and she was crazy. Lilith was boiling in rage but there was nothing to do about the past. She calmed down herself and focused on thinking in a way to help Amity.

“It’s my fault…” Amity said in a weak voice and then she fainted. Emira barely caught her before she fell from the bed. Lilith helped Emira to lay Amity down on the bed. It took some time for Emira to calm down.

Eda returned to the Owl House some hours later. King stayed in the human realm not wanting to leave Camila alone. When the time came for the public conference Lilith asked all of them to come along. Emira didn’t want to leave Amity alone but Eda told them that she will stay because she was going to bring Camila to give her farewells to Luz and wanted her to have as much privacy as she could have. Eda said she will watch Amity and Emira agreed and thanked her. When everyone left the room Eda opened the portal and sent Owlbert to pick up Camila and King. Eda leaded Camila to her room and left her alone so she could have a moment alone with Luz. She could hear Camila’s sobs from Luz’s room making the witch spill some tears.

Every with on the Boiling isles gathered on Bonesborough square waiting for Lilith’s speak. But before she could start a witch of the rebellion praised the Ancient Owls and everyone cheered and praised them. Even when all the witches were celebrating it felt like a defeat to them. They have lost Puddles, Edric and Luz. None of them was on the mood to do or say something, the just stared at the floor. Those close to them and those who lost someone didn’t celebrate and looked at them sharing their grief. Lilith spoke dragging everyone attention. She began to explain all what had happened while showing the memories to them, but removed some parts like some talk between Luz and Belos and some of the conversations and scenes between Amity and Odalia. Some of the witches cheered at the amazing battle of every member of the Ancient Owls but the cheers soon stopped when they reached Puddles, Edric and Luz deaths. With those memories everyone on the isles knew Belos’s true identity, the truth about the marks and all what Belos himself reveled to Luz. Then Lilith began to reveal all the rotten things that happened on the covens. Lilith began to talk about the abuses on the Blight family but Emira walked next to Lilith and told her she will explain everything. Wanting to help her sister in any way she could and to clean her name she explained all the abuses and torture Amity was subjected and asked for her forgiveness. All the dark secrets of the Blight family were revealed by Emira. There were divided postures between the witches, but when Bump began to hear the mumbling around she stood for Amity once again. Just like the day before. Bump’s words convinced more people but even with that the forgiveness wouldn’t came immediately, it took months for everyone to forgive Boscha and more than a year to forgive Amity.

When all of the events and background of the covens were explained Lilith touched the matter of the burials. Everyone on the square agreed that it was the first thing that had to be done in honor of those who gave their lives to free them from Belos’s reign, especially Luz. So with some organization they choose the place and began to work immediately, it will be quick with everyone hands. Some artisans approached them and offered to sculpt the statues to honor them. Emira remembered one of Edric’s drawings and she traced a spell circle to show the drawing in the memory. It was a not too well drawing of him mounting Puddles and throwing something to the witches on the ground. Even with the grief Viney chuckled and told her that it was perfect and both of them will appreciate it. Lilith told them that she will discuss about Luz statue with her mother but that they could start with Emira’s and Viney’s request. The isles started as soon as the conference ended.

When they returned to the Owl House Camila was already on the living room, the Bat Queen was with her. Her kids were rubbing against Camila in an innocent attempt to give her some comfort. Camila smiled at them weakly, she got fond of the little demons when helping Luz to babysit them. Everyone gave her condolences to Camila and she did the same with Viney and Emira. She hugged tightly both of them and they let out some of her grief in her arms, especially Emira who never had a caressing mother. Camila’s hug was very comforting to her. After a while Emira excused herself and went upstairs to check on Amity. Eda came down and Lilith told them what happened on the conference and about the request for Luz’s statue. Eda told Camila that it was her call and Camila thought it a minute and a smile appeared on her face. She asked if it was possible for them to show her memories like they did. The Bat Queen helped her with that.

In the middle of the room appeared the memory that Camila was recalling. It was the moment before they left the human realm yesterday. The memory froze when reached the part Camila was thinking. The moment just before Luz crossed the portal. It was just Luz standing in front of the portal with that warm smile on her face. That smile made everyone on the room spill some tears but everyone agree that there was nothing more perfect than that. With that settled Camila asked them to help her fake Luz’s death on the human realm, she was willing to grant Luz her wish of staying on the isles. Lilith and Eda said they will take care of that and they accompanied Camila back to human realm to take care of that.

Amity wake up several hours later. Starting from that day she began to dream several things, Edric’s death, her fights, bad memories from the past, but all of them ended the same way. She fighting Luz under the pink tree, but this time when she crossed the portal she ended in the throne room just to see a dead Luz on a pool of blood and the nasty laugh of her mother echoing on the room. But even with that she shown no emotion on her face. That worried Emira.

“Are you okay, Mittens?” Emira asked gently.

“I’m fine” Amity answered nonchalantly. But Emira knew that was not true, but remembering all what happened and Amity’s last burst of anger she didn’t want to push further for now.

“I’m here for you, baby sister. Everything is going to be alright” Emira hugged Amity but got no response from Amity. Nothing more happened that night.

And the next day everything was ready for the burials.

There was several burials that day. Edric and Puddles were buried along everyone that died during battle on the place the witches selected to honor them. And that took a while. All the witches around the isles were on the ceremony. Fullfillling her final will Luz was buried under the pink tree. Since the place wasn’t that big the burial was private. No one complained when Eda decreed that just her friends and family could visit that place this day. Only her mother, friends and just a few more witches were there, like Bump, Skara, Cat and Amelia. When Luz’s statue were placed Camila tapped one of Luz’s light glyphs and casted a little orb of light that ascended to the air. The rest followed her and everyone casted a single light orb that followed Camila’s light orb. When the witches near the place spotted the lights they do the same and a chain started, soon enough there were light orbs ascending all around the isles. The light orbs lit up the night sky like stars. Everyone gave their condolences to Camila and Eda and left the place. When Camila, Eda, Lilith and the Bat Queen left the only one remaining was Amity. She didn’t spill a single tear. She was unable to cry after seeing Luz and Edric laying on the nest. She just stared with a serious expression and empty eyes. She wanted to say something to Luz but couldn’t find the words. After some time she gave up and casted her light orb and watched it get lost in the sky. She left the place with the same expression with which she arrived.

Telling everyone in the human world how Luz died without thinking that Camila was crazy was impossible. And not wanting to get overwhelmed with questions Eda and Lilith brainwashed a person here and there and crafted some fake documents. And with that they faked a more ‘real’ death for Luz. So they got another burial on the human world the next day. Camila’s friends and some of Luz’s relatives were also there. Even when Camila and her friends knew Luz wasn’t there they acted as if she was there. They honored her the same way they did on the Boiling isles. It was very hard for everyone being in Luz’s funeral twice. Amity’s behavior didn’t change. The girl ended with the same result, unable to say something or to let out her feelings.

They escorted Camila to her house and said their farewells to her and offering their condolences one more time. Camila told them not to be strangers and visit whenever they wanted. Camila had noticed Amity’s behavior and looked at her with great concern, but not knowing what to say to her now she just hugged her tightly, Amity didn’t returned the hug. Camila told her that if she needed something she just needed to say it.

“Thanks…” Amity said emotionless and left to the wrecked cabin where the portal was.

Everyone returned to the demon realm and all of them returned to their respective home, for those who still have one. Bonesborough was a wreck, half of the town was destroyed. Eda and King returned to the Owl house. King went to Luz’s room and curled on her bed and fall asleep. Eda plopped on the couch and hugged her legs and do nothing for a while. After some time she took one of Luz’s notebooks and began to read it. She smiled at Luz’s writing. She wrote knowing that she will read them. It was like hearing Luz talk. Then she spotted a silly otter doodle drawn by Luz when at some point she got bored with a speak cloud with the words “Don’t look at me! Pay attention to your studies!” Eda chuckled but immediately they turned into sobs. Eda buried he face between her arms and cried for a long time.

The rest weren’t doing better. All of them felt terrible. The sorrow was deep. Knowing that Emira and Amity didn’t want to return to Blight manor Lilith took them under her wing until they feel better. Lilith, Willow, Boscha and Viney went with them to the manor to help them retrieve their belongings. Emira took her clothes and some other essentials with Viney’s help. Then they entered Edric’s room and Emira broke immediately. Viney comforted her and helped her took some mementos from his brother and then they left the room. Meanwhile Willow and Boscha helped Amity who just took her clothes and her little chest and left the room. She left everything else behind. Willows sighed and shrunk Amity’s bookshelves and put them in a little box along with the Slaugtherbeast plush Boscha took knowing that it was a present from Ed and Em. Boscha burned the Emperor’s coven poster that was on Amity’s room. When they left the manor Willow used her magic to make thorns and vines take over the house. She also made deadly plants grow inside. She and Lilith didn’t want someone to enter and take something that might hurt Amity and Emira in anyway. That day they helped the girls settle down on Clawthorne manor. When unpacking the chest they used in the Owl House Amity spotted Luz’s hoodie. She took it carefully and placed it on a level of the closet and then she curled on the bed. Boscha and Willow put everything else on place leaving that level with just the hoodie. Amity spent all that day curled on her bed.

As days went on they tried their best to continue with their lives. Everyone except Amity who didn’t have any change on her behavior. One day they all went to Clawthorne manor to try to help Amity. Even when everyone told her that it wasn’t her fault she didn’t made any attempt on getting out of her slump and that got onto Willows nerves. Willow then pulled Amity roughly from her clothes roughly.

“I’ve had enough of your fucking attitude, Amity!! You’re not the only one that is suffering!!” Tears began to roll on Willow’s face “Luz is gone!! But I know she wouldn’t want to see us like this, she would want us to continue!! And I’m sick of you…I’m sick of you being this emotionless!!! You didn’t even cried on her funeral!! If you felt so guilty you at least could show that grief and your fucking feeling so we can help you!! At least you owe her that!!”

Amity emotionless face turned into an angry glare. The atmosphere went tense and everyone watched Willow and Amity with great concern. Amity roughly removed Willow’s hands from her clothes.

“A Blight didn’t show weakness” Amity said in a cold voice.

Willow enraged at those words and punched Amity hard on the face making the witch fall back. Boscha hurried to stop Willow and that made her earn a punch on the face too.

“Your right…It was your fault. I don’t know why Luz saved both of you. It’s all your fault…” Willow said in a very cold voice and left the room. Gus, Barcus and Jerbo went after her.

Now that Boscha was honest about her feelings for Willow, those words broke her heart. She got seriously hurt but said nothing, after all Willow told her during their training and before the battle that she was still mad at her for what happened when in the coven. Just like Amity she felt part guilty because their actions forced Luz to act and that leaded to the rebellion. Whatever the case if it was their fault or not there was nothing to be done. Like Willow said, Luz was gone, and nothing will bring her back. With tears on her eyes Boscha stood up with Viney’s and Skara’s help. Emira and Viney helped Amity.

“Don’t worry, Bos. I know she didn’t mean it” Skara said gently.

And it was true, it was just that Willow let out the worst of her when mad. Lilith heard all the commotion from the hall. There was a very sad and concerned expression on her face. Everything they done trying to help Amity wasn’t working. And as the days passed nothing improved.

It took some time for the witches to rebuild the town even with magic. The first thing they did was to level the ground again, and that took a big amount of magic and effort and of course, a lot of hands. The houses were easier but it took time too. As time passed life return to normality and little by little everyone get out of her slump. Like Willow said everybody knew Luz wouldn’t like to see them like that. So they continued with her life.

Eda replaced her big poster with Luz’s. She still hanged her own poster but this time in a smaller version next to Luz’s. Over the months Eda and Lilith read Luz notes and the idea of the institute came to them. The coven system was abolished and a council was created, leaded by Eda and Lilith. Those who wanted their privileged place on the covens were against the abolishing of the covens. But anyone who dared to say bad things about Luz in front of Eda had a short life. Just calling ‘human’ to Luz was enough to make them feel Eda’s wrath. So nobody dared to oppose the Clawthorne sisters. Their first mandatory was the construction of the Noceda Institute. And even when they were the heads of the council the still became instructors in the institute to share all that knowledge that Luz rediscovered.

Boscha recovered all the lost time with her mother, the first thing she did was to burn all Malpha’s belongings and pictures. She also spent every day she could to win Willow’s heart. It took some weeks but when her grief diminished Willow began to talk to them again and tried to help Amity whenever she could. It took a full year for Willow to agree to be her girlfriend. But the truth was that it just took her some months to forgive her, she just wanted to make Boscha suffer a little, but in that time she realized that Boscha’s feelings were true. When people fully forgave Boscha she joined a Grudgby professional team, it just took her a season to win the MVP trophy. Willow always accompanied her to her games. Willow for her part didn’t open her flower shop until they visited the human realm again, and that took some time.

While the institute was in construction Gus took the opportunity to learn more about the entertainment world in the transmission tower while helping and watching his father at the news. Skara was on the transmission tower too. The girl got tired of hearing her parents complain and worry about the future of their fortune now that there was no coven system and they didn’t have a place on the council, so she just left her house and began to live by her own. She was following her dream of creating her own music. And it wasn’t hard for her to achieve it, she loved music. Gus knew it was lunch time when from the stage door he heard a “Hey there handsome!” Since those days they hanged out a lot together and after a while started to date.

Even when there were no covens the healers institute remained, it was the equivalent of a hospital on the human world, so Viney rejoined it. She helped as much as she could to everyone who was hurt or sick. Her participation on the war and her abilities on healing made her earn the title as head of the institute in a very short time considering the young she was. She spent all her free days and some hours of the day to see Emira. She supported her as much as she could and in no time Emira got out of her slump. Since she and Edric helped the witches as much as they could when in the coven the people nominated her to take a place in the council, but it took a while for her to accept it not wanting to leave her sister alone. But at some point Amity convinced her to take the job arguing that she could take care of herself. Emira spent all the time trying to help Amity, but everything she tried was useless.

Jerbo and Barcus waited for the institute to be finished to learn about the ancient magic. They didn’t want to bother Eda after Luz’s death. So they helped to build it and once it was finished they enrolled and they kept being the trouble makers just like old times. And of course they trained the new generation of troublemakers for Bump’s bad luck. And since they were part of the Ancient Owls the students listened to them. Also it didn’t helped that Eda was there too, sometimes convincing the students to make some mischief. There was some things that will never change.

Eda gave Camila the rest of the money she had stolen so many years ago, she didn’t have any use for it after all. She gave it to her so she could do whatever she needed to relieve her grief. But King knew she wouldn’t accept it so she just sent Owlbert during the funeral in the human world to leave the suitcase with the money inside her house. Camila just took the necessary for her usual living, without luxuries or nothing too extravagant. She invested part of it and used the rest on charities and things like that. After a while she returned to the hospital where she used to work, she didn’t needed the money anymore but she did it just to help people, just like Luz did.

So life continued for everyone but Amity who was stuck in the same place. She began to dye her hair every time her natural color showed. It was a reminder to herself that she wasn’t better than her parents. That she was a Blight. After some time she began to do her things as usual, with the only difference that she do everything without a trace of emotions. She was doing everything like a robot. The only emotion she showed was her anger when she was upset. And she didn’t have much patience those days. An event that didn’t help her much was Viney and Emira weeding. She was happy for her sister even when she didn’t show it. But her wedding reminded her all those fantasies of marrying Luz. A dream that will never come true. When they move from Clawthorne manor Lilith offered to take care of Amity, but Emira rejected the offer wanting to fulfill her promise to Edric. But nothing changed.

\--------------------

\--------------------

Laughter from the entrance of the institute snapped Eda out of her thoughts. Camila was coming out of the school carrying King and being escorted by Bump.

“I hope my daughter hasn’t caused you too much troubles” Camila said cheerfully. Bump chuckled at that.

“Not at all. She got on a little mischief now and then but taking into consideration who her mentor was I have to say it was like a blessing. I was afraid she would be causing as much troubles as Edalyn, but as soon as she enrolled she showed great skills and determination. She worked hard to catch with the rest of the students in the short time she was with us. And I have to say, Ms Noceda. Everything that Luz achieved by her own in so short time was just amazing. She was a remarkable witch. And all of this wouldn’t be possible if not were for her. Your daughter was very special” Bump said cheerfully.

“Thanks, principal Bump”

“Hey, Cami! What do you think? Did you liked it?” Eda asked cheerfully.

“It’s a wonderful place, Eda. I’m sure Luz would have loved this place. But isn’t the statue…?”

“I know right. I told them that we should have spent more of it on the statue but Lily said budget was tight and that it would be better using it on chalk and those things than to honor our beloved daughter!”

“Edalyn, this is a school. The students and teachers need supplies. And the statue is already big enough!” Lilith said taking one hand to her face.

“Nonsense, it should have been bigger!” Eda proclaimed making Camila to laugh.

“I think is a bit too big, Eda. I know Luz would have been in the moon after seeing it, but she would have the same reaction with a small one”

“Yeah yeah, all of that is very nice and everything, but what about me? The king of demons! Where is my life-size statue!?” King complained

“King, a twenty meter statue will be too big for this place!” Lilith said.

“And why did you complain! There is one life-size on town and you have your own statue on the garden too!” Eda remarked.

“But the one in here is too small!”

“Just like you” Eda teased.

“What!? I will show you who’s small!!” King began to struggle in Camila’s arms to free himself.

“King, be nice” Camila said gently.

“Ugh…Fine! You’re lucky Cami is here or I would have crushed you in a second!” King threatened her making Eda to laugh.

“Oh I would love to see that…Mr. Wiggles!” Eda said with a wide smile on her face causing King to struggle again, but Camila didn’t let go of him.

Bump groaned. The interaction remembered him Eda’s mischiefs when young “You see what I’m talking about, Ms Noceda? By now the school would be just a bunch of bricks thanks to Edalyn. Luz’s mischiefs were nothing, thankfully she didn’t learn Edalyn’s destructive behavior”

Camila chuckled remembering all the things she did when training like hijacking the internet signal and all those things she “borrowed” from the isles for her potions “I’m not so sure about that. She learned some of Eda’s bad habits”

“Hey! You offend me! I don’t have bad habits!” Eda complained.

“Really? Stealing, hacking, breaking and entering…” Camila enlisted with a smirk.

“Hey, first off. We didn’t steal anything! We just borrowed them, we always have the intention to return them…someday. Secondly, I…don’t know what that other word means but it sure sound like fun! You have to tell me what this hacking thing is. And finally, the only reason they forbid the entrance to a place is because they are hiding something!” Eda said in defense.

“Yeah, like the delicious snacks on their cupboards. And it’s not our fault that they’re empty when we intend to return them” King said.

“Edalyn…” Lilith said while taking one hand to her face. Camila just chuckled and Bump sighed and excused himself.

“Anyway. I should leave you Ms Noceda. We have still some details to attend for tomorrow event. I’m sure Edalyn have told you already about the anniversary. You’ll be more than welcome tomorrow for our event if you want. I’m glad you liked the institute, you can visit us whenever you want. So, goodbye for now, Ms Noceda” Bump said cheerfully and began to retreat.

“Thanks, principal Bump. I’ll be happy to assist” Camila said with a smile.

It took a while for everyone to move on but when things settle a little they began to visit Camila again. The short time they spent with her on the human realm made them grow close to her. Eda and Lilith become closer after their visits, they mostly talked about Luz’s childhood and her wild adventures on the isles. Eda loved to know more about Luz. But Camila hadn’t returned to the Boiling isles after Luz’s funeral, partly because of her job, but mainly because this place was a bit frightening for her. It was not her place. It was very dangerous for humans after all. So she visited Luz on the empty tomb on earth during her birthday and anniversary knowing that whatever Luz were she will listen her. Eda and Lilith were the ones that sometimes take a little trip to the earth. But after three years she returned to the isles for Eda’s special request.

“Hey, Eda. Lilith. It has been a while” Camila said cheerfully.

“Yeah…Sorry for not visiting in some months. It has been a little too hectic in here lately. Work appear from nowhere. Like pixies!! That’s why I hate work!” Eda complained but her smile returned instantly “But hey! Save the date for the next girls’ night. Or maybe another trip! We could-”

“We’re not going to Las Vegas again, Edalyn! You almost made us became wanted criminals in the human world!!” Lilith said with annoyance.

“Hey! It was their fault, they tried to scam me!! Nobody scam the Owl lady without being robbed!!” Eda said in her defense “But seriously Cami, humans must try to be more subtle when scamming people instead of blaming distinguished costumers like us!”

Camila laughed at the memories of their little trip to Las Vegas. It was very frightening at some points but it was very fun. “Come on, Lily. You have to admit it was a fun trip. Especially when Eda messed with the poor magician during his magic show”

“Ugh! If you can call that magic! It’s an insult for the witches! I just taught him a lesson about magic!”

“That was no reason for you to throw him your hand!” Lilith said in a scolding voice.

“Hey! The man said that somebody lend him a hand. I just gave him what he wanted!”

The three women started to laugh remembering when the magician screamed in fright while stumbling with everything on the stage when Eda’s hand moved by its own.

“Yeah, that was a fun trip” Eda said while removing a tear from her eye. “Anyway, we can get fun later. Let’s get serious now. Cami, we need your help”

“What’s the matter, Eda? Viney vaguely told me something during the flight” Camila asked in a serious voice.

“Well…”

Eda explained everything about Amity. All the abuses she suffered since she born. Everything that happened during her battle with Odalia. Camila didn’t saw that memory so she didn’t knew about that. Emira spoke a little about that but she never asked more not wanting to touch a nerve. She only knew that Amity was having a rough time. And during the flight to the institute Viney told her how Amity was but didn’t push further not wanting to upset Viney more, she looked very sad when she spoke about Amity. Then Lilith explained Amity’s behavior of the last three years. Camila remembered seeing the girl pretty broken during the funeral and Lilith and Eda sometimes touched the subject but she never thought things would be that bad. She would had known but Amity never visited and she hadn’t put a step on the isles for the last three years.

“Oh my! That poor child…” Camila said sadly but she suddenly got mad “I can’t believe those monster did that to her since she born. I wish I could have a word with both of them!!”

“Yeah, we all wish to have some time with them” Lilith said with a cold voice.

“That’s why we need your help, Cami. She didn’t listen to us, no matter what we try. But maybe if she hear it from Luz’s mother she will listen. You know, because they were especial to each other” Eda said sadly “I promised Luz to watch little Blight but being honest, I’m running out of ideas, Cami. And I think this will worth a shot rather than brainwash her head!”

“I see. I will try to help gladly. That poor child has suffered enough already. Is she here?” Camila asked.

“With Luz” Lilith said making Camila to sigh but then chuckled.

“Just like three years ago”

“What do you mean?” Lilith asked and Camila told them the time she talked with Amity after the incident on Hexside surprising Lilith and Eda.

“She saw herself as a monster back then. I bet she felt the same way now. But nobody can blame her. After all what she went through. All what they done to her. What they made her do. Without nobody to hold her hand for so long. It’s hard for her to believe that it isn’t her fault when her own mother told her otherwise her entire life. And with what you told me her mother did in the end, well…that bitch really did a number on her” Camila said while looking at the top of the pink tree “But let’s left that for later. We don’t have time to waste”

“We’ll be near. You know, just in case. Is hard to tell how she will react” Lilith said making Camila to chuckle.

“I don’t think that would be necessary but if that made you feel better lets go then” Camila said and they headed to the pink tree.

\--------------------

**[Insert suggested music No. 6]**

Amity was looking at Luz’s statue when a voice startled her, a voice she haven’t heard in a long time.

“Amity, sweetie! Is that you!?” Camila asked cheerfully “What happened to you? You promised to visit often but you haven’t shown up for the last three years! I have so much stories of Luz I wanted to share with you!”

After three years Amity finally expressed surprise.

“M-Ms Noceda. I’m sorry I didn’t know you will come today. I will leave now” Amity said and got up from the floor but was stopped by Camila who shook her head and chuckled.

“Why would I want you to leave? I will be glad to have your company. And I know Luz is happy that you’re here! Did you bring those?” Camila asked while looking at the flower arrangement.

“Yes” Amity said weakly.

“They’re beautiful. Those are Luz’s favorites. I know she would love the detail” Camila took out a little candle and turned her look at Amity “Do you mind, sweetie?”

Amity lit the candle with a little fire spell and for Camila surprise the fire remained magenta. Camila placed the little candle next to the flower bouquet. “Thanks. I had forgotten how beautiful your fire was, Amity. You know, when Luz returned home from your world and when she was happier she told me about all the fire colors, and she told me that your fire was her favorite. ‘You have to see it, mami! It’s so beautiful!’ she said” Camila then chuckled “She even attempted to make her fire change of color, but never achieved it. She made a tantrum so big that King and I got annoyed and went to eat something outside. When we returned she asked were we went and when we told her she felt offended. And King said ‘Sorry, Luz. But you said you just wanted to be alone. But don’t worry I ate your part. You have good taste by the way’ then she putted and pulled her hoodie up. But when I gave her her sandwich she lit up and acted as if nothing had happened” Camila laughed remembering that day.

Amity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was the responsible of Luz’s death and yet, her mother was there talking about her past as if she deserved to know anything about Luz. She thought it was ridiculous that after what happened Camila was acting as if nothing happened. She wasn’t sure of Camila’s true intentions.

“Why are you being so nice with me?” Amity asked frowning at the floor.

“What do you mean, Amity? Why shouldn’t I?” Camila asked with a smile.

“Because it is my fault that your daughter is dead” Amity said clenching her fists.

Camila got serious in that moment and stared at Amity. “Is that what was bothering you all this years, sweetie?”

“Nothing is bothering me” Amity said in a serious voice.

“Are you sure, sweetie?” Camila said without taking away her stare from Amity “

“I was just telling that you shouldn’t be nice with me” Amity said a little tenser now. Camila noticed that and remembering what Eda and Lilith told her she knew she was getting on Amity’s nerves. But she needed to push further if she wanted to help her.

“Why not?” Camila asked in a serious voice.

“Because I killed Luz!!” Amity yelled and lowered her face.

“Amity, look at me” Camila said in a serious voice. Amity lifted her head but was unable to hold his gaze so she turned it to one side “I watched the memories of the battle and I can tell you that is not-”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it anymore!! I’m sick of everyone telling me that it was not my fault when it was!!! I’m sick of everyone telling me how Luz will felt about me because is obvious that she will hate me for sure!!!”

Camila gave a step wanting to approach Amity but the girl gave a step back.

“What’s the problem, Amity?” Camila asked.

“What’s the problem?” Amity huffed and then got mad and a furious glare appeared on her face “The fucking problem is that everyone is telling me what to do and how to live my life!! They don’t understand that I’m fine no matter how many times I told them!! The fucking problem is that they want to change who I am!! I’m a Blight!!! And that’s the fucking problem!!! I just made everyone’s life miserable!!! But they just act as if nothing happened!!! The fucking problem is that everyone is still nice with me after all what I’ve done!! Everyone forgave me!! Even you!! When I just have caused but misery to Luz since I met her! I almost made her to be dissected! I was mean to her for a long time! I put her live on risk just because I’m weak and I couldn’t face my fears!! Then I hurt her feelings! I rejected her! She! The girl I felt in love! And because of that she risked her life once more and she lost Eda!! Then I tried to kill her twice!!! She always stood for me and I abandoned her!! And then she died!!! Because I left aside everything just to get my revenge!!! I KILLED THE PERSON I LOVED THE MUST!!!!” Amity said full of anger and her hands lit on fire. “I don’t understand why I don’t get why I deserve!!! I just want them to stop lying and hate me already!!! I want you to stop being nice with me and start hating me!! I killed your daughter!! I have killed many others!! And I can’t bear it any longer!! Just punch me!! Torture me!! Kill-”

Before Amity could finish that sentence Camila hugged her tightly. Amity’s eyes widened and the fire on her hands extinguished. The sensation of Camila’s hug made her recall the time she hugged her on the swing in the human world. She felt again that warmth and safety sensation between Camila’s arms. Amity lose her forces and Camila kneeled when feeling that, but she didn’t soften her grip on Amity. And for the first time over three years tears began to fall from Amity’s eyes.

“Why don’t you hate me?” Amity said in a hoarse voice while tears flowed heavily.

“And don’t have reasons to do it, Amity” Camila said in gentle voice while hugging tightly the girl “Why do you blame yourself?”

“Because it was my fault. Because I left her alone. I fall in my mother’s game and because of that Luz had to fight alone. If I would have been with her she wouldn’t have died”

“Is this what you talk with Luz every time you’re here?” Camila asked gently and pushed away gently.

“No…I never found the words. And even if I did I don’t deser-” Camila put a finger on Amit’s lips.

“Shh…Amity, sweetie. It wasn’t your fault” Camila said gently.

“But I abandoned her” Amity said in a hoarse voice but her words made Camila to chuckle slightly surprising Amity.

“Sweetie, have you seen your sister’s memory? Luz was more concerned about you than herself. And I bet you whatever you want that she blamed herself for not being able to help you than worry of fighting alone. As much as you wanted to help each other both of you had their own battle to fight. Both of you were in the places where you needed to be. And even if you would have stayed with her, there was no guaranty that she would survive. Or even worse, both of you could have died”

“But at least we’ll be together. But no, I preferred to get rid of my mother…and I failed. I did what my mother wanted” Amity said miserably.

“We all fail at some point, sweetie. What your mother did to you have no forgiveness. You maybe think she won but I don’t see an assassin on those beautiful golden eyes” Camila removed the tears from one side of Amity’s face with her thumb “You will let her won if you continue like this, Amity. Don’t let her won or everything that you and Luz did would be in vain. Remember what I told you that night in the swing. Be the person you wanted to be. If you think you failed just keep trying. Became that wonderful person I know is inside you. Be that person that Luz knew you was already”

“But-”

“Shh…Hey. Stop blaming yourself. I want you to understand something. She didn’t die because of you. She made a decision, even knowing that it would lead her to death. She gave her life to save this world she loved so much. To save Eda who was a second mother for her. To save all of you, her only friends in the world. She didn’t do it wanting to be a heroine or to gain someone respect. She just did it for those who she loved, including you, Amity” Camila said gently with a warm smile.

Amity’s lip began to tremble.

“I never blamed you or anyone else. I knew it was Luz’s decision to fight using every last drop of her energy. Do you want me to be honest with you? After some time when I recall the long time Luz stayed before crossing the portal that day made me wonder if she did it because she felt that she wouldn’t come back. Or if she knew it all the time and she just didn’t told anyone. Whatever the case if she knew it or not she continued until the end. She never stopped, so you shouldn’t do it. I know she would feel very sad if she looked you like this” Camila offered her a warm smile.

“If you really want to do something for her. Just live your life, Amity. Continue being that sweet lady I met three years ago. She sacrificed her life for making this a better world, don’t waste the life she gave to you. I know it has been very hard for you, sweetie. You lost your brother and Luz. I know they’re gone, and it hurts. It really hurts. And will hurt, maybe forever. But if there is something Luz taught us is to never give up no matter how impossible it might be. As long as you kept her in your heart she will be always with you”

And with everything Camila told her, Amity finally let out all the grief that was oppressing her heart for the last three years. And just like Eda her weak sobs suddenly turned into heartbreaking screams. Amity buried her face on Camila’s chest and let out all of her grief. Camila hugged her to offer her some comfort. The warm sensation of Camila’s embrace was something she was seeking so desperately but she rejected from everyone else, even when they were there for her. For the first time in three years Amity allowed herself to feel again. It was painful but necessary. They stayed like that for a long time.

Not far from there, on the branch of a tree, Eda and Lilith were watching the interaction.

“Well, your plan worked, sister” Lilith said with a warm smile on her face “Do you think she will get over it soon?”

“To be honest, Lily, I don’t think I will get over it never!” Eda said in a serious voice and with a frown on her face, but she smiled immediately “But just like Cami said, I don’t think Luz would like to see us trashing our lives because she isn’t here anymore. And no, I don’t think she will get over it soon, it will take a long time and maybe she will never get over it like me. But at least she won’t be that cold Blight that Odalia wanted her to be anymore. I think that’s a good start”

“I agree with you, Edalyn” Lilith said still looking them “So that means you will finally take another apprentice”

“Are you kidding me!? That would never happen. No one will take the place of my little owlet. She was and will be my only apprentice! Besides, there is no one worthy enough to fill her heels. And never will be! So you can tell all the little brats that I won’t take anyone under my wing!” Eda said with a big smile causing Lilith to chuckle “And what about you? You will finally adopt little Blight girls?”

“That would be nice” Lilith said with a tender face.

“I don’t know why it took you so long to accept they were like daughters for you” Eda teased.

“Me neither, sister…”

After a long time Amity finally let out everything that was bottled on her heart for three years. Camila and Amity were sitting on the ground looking at Luz warm smile. Amity was leaning on Camila’s shoulder and Camila was caressing her hair in a motherly way.

“I…could never tell her my true feelings” Amity said in a tired voice.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I’m sure she always knew it. But if it make you feel better you can do it now” Camila said gently.

“Luz…Forgive me for not telling you this before but…I was afraid…I was afraid of being rejected…Forgive for hurting your feelings but the truth is…I loved you”

A warm smile formed on Camila’s face but said nothing. She was happy that it wasn’t too late for bring Amity back and that she finally was able to say what she really felt.

“I miss her so much…” Amity said weakly.

“Me too, sweetie” Camila said gently.

Camila took out a light glyph from her pocket and tapped it and a light orb appeared. Amity casted her own light spell giving it the magenta color of her flames.

Just like Eda, Amity would never get over Luz’s death. But just like her, she continue with her life even when it was hard at some points. But she never gave up. Just like Luz, she would never stop. It took her a while to fully recover and return to an active life, but she managed to do it. She was determined to live a life worthy of telling for when she meet with Luz again. The nightmares stopped from that day.

The light orbs floated around Luz statue and began to ascend to the sky. Amity watched as the orbs ascended and shrunk the higher they floated on the sky. And said something she wasn’t able to say three years ago.

“Goodbye…Luz…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that’s it. We have reached the end folks.
> 
> First off, thanks for reading this far, it has been a long way, we have a lot of different emotions on this fic and I hope I was able to portray all of them. Thanks for all the support and comments. And now that we came to the end I really don’t know what to say hahaha XD.
> 
> I think there is nothing to explain here just that Luz died. Amity got pretty broken. And well that little resume at the end gave you an idea of what happened during those three years after the battle. This fic wasn’t going to be so complex but I’m glad it turned that way, you could read something more complete, maybe there is a missing thing here and there, but sorry about that sometimes ideas just drift away, hahaha. Anyway if you have some question or something was unresolved feel free to ask in the comments I gladly will answer your questions.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this final chapter, it could have been two chapters but I didn’t want it to divide it anymore that will just break the flush of emotions here. I hope your waiting was worth it. I hope you didn’t got disappointed and you liked the final. All deaths were planned since the beginning. 
> 
> I hope you liked the music. I may suggest that you spent like 7-8 hours of your life hearing NieR and NieR: Automata soundtracks, they’re worth a shot, a lot of emotions in each track.
> 
> And I think that’s all. I will check the grammar now on all the chapters, I read them again and there is a lot to be corrected XD. Sorry for making your eyes bleed. But I will take my time with that, I have to catch with other things like some courses I buy and I hadn’t open yet XD. Maybe there will be some changes on some of the chapters but if I do I will post an extra chapter just to announce the changes.
> 
> And I think that’s all. Once again. Thank you all for reading until the end. I hope you liked this fic and enjoyed it even with my grammar horrors. So I will see you in the comments. Stay safe. Be nice. Have a good 2021 and stay tuned ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all your comments form those who already read this fic. I have improved my grammar with each chapter, but is far from bein perfect, if you notice something don't hesitate to say me about it.
> 
> Thanks for your support :D


End file.
